


Alpha House 'Verse

by Mayalaen



Series: Alpha House 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Case Fic, Casual Sex, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Competition, Crossdressing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster of the Week, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Panties, Pegging, Phone Sex, Power Dynamics, Prank Wars, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 335,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven alphas have recently been appointed as the ruling alphas of the new Palo Alto Alpha House. The job comes with a lot of responsibilities. There are ranks in every alpha house, and though the guys (Sam, Benny, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel, Kevin, and Nick aka Lucifer) have decided they will be more progressive than some alpha houses, the ranking system is one of the traditions they'll be keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Establishing Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean aren't related in this fic.
> 
> This fic includes all possible combinations of Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Benny, Kevin, Nick (Lucifer), Charlie, Sarah, and Crowley. There are also many other side pairings, and the Alpha Prime House includes all possible combinations of John, Mary, Ellen, Bobby, Pamela, Victor, Anna, and Jody.
> 
> The main relationships in this fic are Dean/Castiel/Gabriel, Sam/Benny, Charlie/Sarah, and Lucifer/Crowley. All other relationships are side pairings.
> 
> There is dub-con, but only in the sense that Dean would rather not be the lowest in ranking and doesn't really have much to do with the actual sex. The behavior is normal in this society and part of the ABO dynamics.
> 
> This is a fill for an [Anonymous Prompt at the SPNKink-Meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30290779#t30290779). Click on the link to see the full prompt.

Dean pulled the car into the driveway of their new home. He felt almost giddy about the fact that the Impala was going to be parked out front, where everyone could see her shine.

They'd planned for it, knew it was coming for years, but to be striking out on their own, setting up their own pack in California and miles away from their families was exciting and scary at the same time.

Benny's ridiculously large and loud Dodge 3500 truck pulled up to the curb behind the Impala. Dean rolled his eyes. Anyone who didn't know Benny, or how well-hung he was, would think he was overcompensating for something, but Benny just liked big trucks. And it worked out well for the move.

“It's huge!” Kevin said from the back seat, where he'd sprawled out with a blanket, using Gabriel as a pillow.

“Not too shabby,” Nick said from the passenger seat as he opened his door.

“It's all ours,” Dean said with a grin, then turned the car off, pulling his key out of the ignition.

“I get the biggest room!” Kevin said as he bolted out of the car and toward the front door of their new home.

“No you don't,” Nick growled.

Gabriel snorted. “Let him have fun, Lucy,” he said as he climbed out of the car.

“Quit calling me that,” Nick said, turning a glare on Gabriel that made Dean grin. “We're the alphas of our own pack now. Call me Nick.”

Dean got out of the car, unable to wipe the grin off his face as Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him. Sometimes Gabriel got on his nerves, but most of the time Dean thought the guy was hilarious. And Nick had deserved it.

“All right, boys, let's get this shit into the house,” Benny bellowed from the end of the driveway.

“Yes, daddy,” Dean grumbled under his breath as he passed Gabriel, who was the only one that could have heard it.

“Can I be mommy?” Gabriel asked as he hip-checked Dean as they walked.

“Fuck you,” Dean said playfully, jogging around to the far side of Benny's truck and grabbing a box.

Sam stretched as he got out, then headed for the mailbox. Castiel sauntered around to the back of the truck and grabbed a box.

“Where's Kevin?” Cas asked.

“In the house,” Nick said with a scowl, then picked up a box. “He thinks he's getting the biggest room.”

“Lighten up, sourpuss,” Gabriel said, purposely catching Nick in the arm with the box in his arms as he walked by him.

Nick replied by growling, and Dean chuckled at how childish Nick was being when Nick was so pissed over Kevin being the childish one.

“It's official,” Sam yelled over his shoulder, then turned around, a stapled stack of papers in his hand. “We're the Palo Alto Alpha Pack,” he said, then joined the other five in howling his excitement.

Life was so different from when packs had large amounts of land to themselves. Cities and towns had made it necessary to change centuries of ingrained behavior.

Dean's parents had been a little old fashioned, had kept some of the old behaviors, raising Sam and Dean with traditional values.

When this new pack was forming, all seven of them had decided they'd be more progressive, though they'd stick to some of the traditional ways that meant society would be closer, families would be the priority, and that even though they'd leave behind some of the more animalistic behaviors, they wouldn't deny themselves simple pleasures like howling when the letter making their pack official arrived.

All seven of them were alphas, and Palo Alto had grown large enough to need its own alpha pack. Families mostly ruled themselves these days, but to keep everything running smoothly, an alpha pack was set up everywhere one was needed.

It wasn't a lot of work, but it was great responsibility. Alpha packs would be an example to the rest of the city, would report to the alpha primes in the capital of the state, and they would ensure subordinates were fulfilling their duties.

If a smaller pack had a problem that they couldn't resolve internally, alpha packs were available. If the alpha pack couldn't resolve it, the matter went to the alpha prime pack.

Dean, Sam, Benny, Gabriel, Cas, Kevin, and Nick had been groomed for this their whole lives, and when it was decided Palo Alto needed an alpha pack, their pack came up next on the list. Sam had been thrilled, having gone to Stanford for four years.

Sam's parents had died when he was a baby. John and Mary taken Sam in, raised Sam as their own, as Dean's little brother even though it was obvious to anyone who bothered to catch more than a casual sniff of his scent that he wasn't a blood relative.

It never mattered to John, Mary, or Dean. Sam was theirs. They loved him, made him part of their pack, and raised him with their values, with the hopes of him becoming part of a strong alpha pack just like Dean was destined from birth to do.

Benny brought up the rear of the pack as they carried boxes into the house. The house wasn't built for them specifically, but it was recently remodeled for them. It had seven bedrooms and five bathrooms, all very spacious and well-equipped for the needs of a pack. The kitchen was huge and well-stocked. The house was fully furnished and tastefully decorated.

Dean didn't know what the hierarchy of their house would be. That was something traditionally decided upon when a pack moved into a house. Though Dean did assume he and Benny would soon be figuring out which of the two of them would be house alpha or head of the house.

He wasn't as sure about Sam, since he'd been at Stanford for the last four years. He'd visited Sam fairly often, but because they weren't in the same house, Dean hadn't had to re-establish his dominance after Sam's growth spurt. In their house it was always clear. John and Mary were strong alphas, and though Dean learned quickly and was strong, Sam was no slouch.

Dean wasn't sure he could dominate Sam anymore. He knew as well as anyone that physical strength didn't always determine dominance, that a lot of times there were other factors involved like your role in the pack and how dedicated you were to something, but he hadn't seen Sam attempt any posturing.

They hadn't wrestled or play fought in years, but the last time they had, Dean had won. Now that Sam had packed on muscle, he wasn't so sure. If Dean wanted to establish dominance simply by overpowering Sam, he wasn't sure he could.

“There's a huge bathtub in each bathroom!” Kevin yelled from the loft area as they walked in.

“Awesome,” Dean yelled back.

Benny set his box down against the wall in the living room. Since the house was already furnished, the things they'd brought were their personal items only. Everyone followed Benny's lead and set their boxes down next to his.

Dean realized they'd already deferred to Benny as house alpha by following his lead. Benny stood to the side, his arms over his chest. Sometimes things were just that easy, and Dean was pleased that it had gone so smoothly because it boded well for the house.

“Anybody got a problem with it?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

It was obvious he was establishing his role as house alpha, so a chorus of 'no' followed from all six other men, including Kevin, who was coming down the stairs into the living room.

“Good,” Benny said with a nod, then picked his box back up again. He carried it up the stairs, and everyone knew he'd be taking the biggest room, as was his right as house alpha.

Dean puffed up his chest a little, getting ready to posture and establish his role as second. Sam snorted, walking up to Dean and looking him in the eye.

“Do we need to throw down?” Sam asked, clearly posturing. He was leaning into Dean's personal space, aggressive in a way that showed he meant business.

Dean was taken aback. He hadn't expected Sam to be this aggressive. He wasn't doing anything more than standing in front of Dean, but it was all about the stance, the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, and the intent behind the words he was saying.

He wasn't stupid. He knew fighting Sam would lead to injuries for them both, and it was highly likely Sam was stronger than him now. With the way Sam was posturing, Sam knew he would win, was confident in his abilities.

“Uhm, no,” Dean said softly.

This wasn't going the way he'd planned. All these years he'd thought he would be the house alpha of their pack. It wasn't until he and Benny had hit their late twenties that Dean had started to doubt that, and even then Benny had never seemed as if he'd force the issue. Now Dean wasn't just going from house alpha to second, Sam was pushing him to third.

“Great!” Sam said, smile lighting up his face, dimples showing. He picked up his box and headed up the stairs.

Dean floundered a bit, but he recovered. He had to show his dominance now. There was no way in hell he was being pushed to fourth.

Nick headed toward Dean, but Cas growled, low and very threatening. Nick froze, turning to look at Cas with a surprised look on his face. He probably looked about as surprised as Dean. Why was everyone focusing on him? Kevin was the smallest. They should be heading for him.

Kevin had never shown aggressive dominant tendencies other than those common to alphas. Dean turned to Kevin and his jaw dropped. Kevin was posturing, his stance wide, his hands on his hips to make himself appear larger than his frame would suggest. This couldn't be happening.

Dean turned to Gabriel when he heard the man snort. Gabriel was smirking. And Gabriel smirking usually meant Dean was about to enjoy whatever Gabriel had in mind, but this time he didn't think that would be the case.

He heard growling from behind him, and it was coming closer. He spun around, ready to aggressively stand his ground, keep at least the third spot for himself, but Cas tackled his right side, sending them both down hard to the floor.

“Fuck!” Dean growled, shoving and twisting. He could smell that it was Cas on him, but since he was face down, he couldn't see the look on Cas' face, couldn't see just how determined Cas was to claim third.

He knew what was going to happen if he didn't do something and quick. Dean wouldn't willingly give Cas the third spot, and Cas knew that, so Cas had to aggressively establish his dominance. Dean didn't want to hurt Cas, but he didn't want to be the fourth either.

Dean felt a pinch on the back of his neck, felt a growl vibrate his skin. He didn't have time to be surprised that Cas was biting his neck in a dominance display. He reached back, finding Cas' left leg and gave a hard yank. When he heard Cas yelp, felt his bite on the back of Dean's neck slip, Dean twisted, kicking out and elbowing Cas at the same time.

Cas didn't back down. Instead of rolling over, he grabbed Dean's hair, pulling his head to the side as he wrenched Dean's right arm up behind his back. Dean let out a screaming growl as he bucked, using the tread on his boots to give himself leverage on the carpet and flip Cas off him.

Cas was immediately back on his knees, lunging at Dean, but Dean was ready this time. He kicked at Cas' right thigh, taking it out from under Cas, then he took advantage of Cas' recovery time to pounce, swinging his right leg over Cas and falling on him with enough momentum that the two of them kept rolling, Dean wrapping his legs around Cas' right leg.

Dean didn't expect Cas to be faster than him. Before he had the chance to pin Cas' arms to the floor, Cas used a quick shot to Dean's left side with the heel of his hand. It was enough to wind Dean, but not hurt him all that much.

Cas pushed his left arm out, sweeping Dean's right arm out from under him, and with the momentum of the move, Cas flipped them, getting on top of Dean again and shoving at him, pulling and maneuvering them so fast that Dean only had time to get a glancing blow to Cas' right shoulder before he was turned over and his right arm was yanked behind him again, this time pushed up toward his shoulders to the point where a small move on Cas' part meant a dislocated shoulder for Dean.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled into the carpet as he felt Cas straddle his thighs and pull at the waistband of his jeans. “Cas! Fuck, this is, wait, fuck!” he yelled as he tried to squirm out from underneath Cas.

Cas must've undone his jeans when they were wrestling, because Cas yanked and his jeans came down to just below his ass. He kicked himself for being cocky enough to rarely wear underwear. If he would've, he'd have had that much longer to fight Cas. Instead, his ass was bared and Cas was pulling his own zipper down.

“Here,” Gabriel said, crouching down next to them. “No reason for this to get bloody,” he said as he shoved a lubed finger into Dean's hole. Being the house healer, Gabriel would naturally be concerned about that.

Dean squirmed harder, the finger in his ass making him fight harder. He looked to his left and saw that Sam and Benny had come back downstairs. They were sitting on the couch, watching to see how the dominance would play out.

He looked to his right as Gabriel added a second finger, fucking in and out of his hole. Nick and Kevin were watching, crouched down to get a better view of everything and close enough that Dean could smell their excitement.

His head was spinning. He'd gone from thinking he was going to be at least second alpha of the house, if not house alpha, to realizing he had no chance of making it into even the top four, especially with Gabriel already showing his dominance over Dean by preparing him for Cas.

It wasn't supposed to work out this way. Dean didn't like following everyone's orders. He didn't mind having an alpha over him, but being fifth would mean four alphas could order him around anytime they wanted.

There was no use fighting Cas. He'd already bit him, had already gotten Dean's arm into a position that meant one quick move and his arm would be dislocated, keeping him from winning in a fight anyway.

Dean was panting into the carpet as he gave up on struggling. It would be better to save his strength for when Nick tried to establish his dominance over Dean. He refused to be the house hole, and he was sure he could overpower Kevin, so that wouldn't be a problem, but he'd sure as fuck save his strength for fighting Nick.

“All right, sweetheart, looks like you're ready,” Gabriel said, pulling his fingers out of Dean.

Sweetheart? Oh, hell no. Gabriel may be his alpha, but Dean hadn't given up yet. He wasn't the house hole yet.

Dean gasped as Cas pushed into him. Cas had fucked him before, but it had been a long time since Dean had a cock in his ass. Dean was tight. He grimaced as Cas steadily fucked into him, not giving Dean a chance to get used to the stretch.

Cas wasn't being brutal. Some packs would've held Dean down and taken turns fucking him as hard as they could, making him bleed, but that wasn't how this pack worked. It wasn't how his parents' house had worked.

John and Mary had brought up their boys to create a loving environment in their pack, and because they were alpha prime one and two of California's capital city Sacramento, those same values were encouraged in the entire state.

All seven of the men in Dean's new pack had been raised this way. There was a certain amount of respect for one another, even the house hole. There was a loving and nurturing environment. Violence wasn't tolerated. Everyone contributed, everyone was valued, and it was meant to be a family home, not a prison.

Dean breathed his way through it, keeping himself calm. He had to be ready for Nick. Cas swiveled his hips, catching Dean's prostate and making him jerk and moan.

“He's pretty when he gets fucked,” Nick drawled. “Knew he would be.”

Gabriel snorted. “You don't look nearly as pretty when I fuck you, Lucy,” he said, sarcasm giving his words a big bite.

Dean grinned into the carpet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Gabriel above him in the ranking. He liked the guy, and he was damn funny.

Cas started growling, then leaned down and bit the back of Dean's neck as he came, thrusting into Dean and finalizing his rank in the pack. Dean hissed as Cas pulled out, his asshole a little sore. He felt Cas' come leaking out and winced. He'd have to get used to this. Benny, Sam, and Cas now had the right to have him whenever they wanted.

Gabriel rubbed Dean's arm, climbing on as Cas climbed off. “I'll ease up on your right arm if you be a good boy.”

Dean sighed. It was very considerate of Gabriel to do that. “Yes, alpha,” Dean said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Nick laughed. “Such a good little slut,” he teased.

Dean growled just as Benny jumped up from the couch. He heard Benny growling even louder than Dean was and he looked up in time to see Nick get thrown to the floor by a very irritated Benny.

“I didn't think I'd have to do this,” Benny said, voice deep and very threatening, leaning down until his nose was close to Nick's, straddling Nick's stomach and pinning his wrists to the floor.

Nick didn't fight. His alpha was sitting on him in a very aggressive display of dominance. He'd be a fool to fight.

“Dean is an alpha and a member of our pack,” Benny growled. “He is to be treated with respect because that's how we run the house. You fall in line or life will be hell for you.”

Dean watched the defiance die away from Nick's body. “Sorry, alpha,” Nick said, glancing over at Dean, then back up at Benny.

Benny undid his jeans and pulled out his hard cock. “Open your mouth,” he demanded.

Nick obeyed, docile now that he'd been put in his place. Benny fucked into his mouth, and Dean knew Benny assumed Nick would cover his teeth.

Benny wasn't rough, and Dean marveled at Benny's ability to control himself. Benny was obviously furious at Nick, but he demonstrated his dominance the way they'd decided to rule their territory, with love and patience while still being firm.

Dean had no doubt Benny would make a wonderful house alpha, and by the self-control he'd just displayed, there was a very good chance Benny would one day be an alpha prime.

Gabriel pushed into Dean, and Dean flinched, letting out a whimper. He'd been so interested in Nick being put in his place that he'd forgotten Gabriel was about to fuck him.

“Did I hurt you?” Gabriel asked, stopping where he was and not going any deeper.

Dean could tell Gabriel was sincerely worried about him, not mocking him. He chuckled. “No, Gabe. Forgot you were back there. I was having too much fun watching the show,” he said with a grin.

Gabriel hummed. “Good. This ass is too awesome to wreck,” he said.

Dean chuckled. Gabriel always knew just what to say. It wasn't an insult to say what he'd said, but rather a compliment to a lower-ranking member of the house. A compliment that made Dean smile.

Gabriel fucked Dean at a steady pace, enjoying himself in a way Dean hadn't thought he would. He'd thought Gabriel would be more aggressive, finish with his display and move on. The fact that he was taking his time, making it good for Dean by changing his aim and catching Dean's prostate frequently meant that Gabriel was confident of his rank and was not so much establishing it as making sure he and Dean had a good time while Nick was able to see Gabriel's rank.

Dean kinda fell a little in love with Gabriel right then. The cocky attitude was fun, but the confident and patient side of him mixed with obvious affection made for a nice package.

He heard Benny grunt and looked up to see the show. Benny finished, growling as he sprayed come all over Nick's face. Nick stayed where he was, eyes closed to keep the come out, still not fighting, and didn't move until Benny climbed off him and nodded his permission to move.

Nick wiped his face with his shirt sleeve and got to his knees, crawling closer to Dean and Gabriel. Gabriel growled, and Dean knew without looking that Gabriel was posturing, eyes locked on Nick until Nick backed up a little.

Gabriel went back to fucking Dean, and with the stimulation to his prostate, Dean was pretty close to coming. He'd never come on someone's cock alone. He'd always needed either a reach around or his own hand. As he tried to reach under himself with his left hand, a sharp smack landed on his left ass cheek.

“No touching,” Gabriel barked.

Dean whined, moving his hand away and relaxing into the carpet again. A couple more smacks to his ass that were loud and stinging and Gabriel came, rolling his hips and panting.

“My turn,” Nick said, crawling closer.

Gabriel let go of Dean's right arm and climbed off him. Dean knew Gabriel did it to give Dean a chance to fight Nick. Dean rolled, getting his right arm in front of him and getting to his knees.

Nick growled, obviously not happy that Gabriel had let Dean up, but he didn't dwell on it. Dean took a defensive posture instead of an offensive posture, pulling his pants up and fastening them so he wouldn't get caught in them falling around his ankles.

Dean knew he was strong, knew he was a good fighter, and a defensive posture lulled Nick into a false sense of security. Nick snarled, arms out to his sides in an obviously aggressive posture.

Dean readied himself, pushing the last few minutes out of his mind so he could focus on keeping higher than Nick in the ranks. He spread his knees to shoulder width, and when Nick lunged for him, Dean took advantage, elbowing Nick in the neck as he tried to tackle Dean's midsection.

Nick grunted, losing his balance, but rolling with the fall. “Submit, little boy,” Nick drawled, a grin on his face.

“Make me,” Dean taunted, staying calm. Nick tended to be hot-headed sometimes, and Dean knew that could be his downfall.

Nick snarled again lunging at Dean, but this time reaching out and grabbing Dean's shirt, yanking the both of them to the side. Dean wasn't ready for the move, so he fell on his left side, legs awkwardly tangled, but he brought up his right knee, catching Nick in the gut as they rolled.

Dean wrapped an arm around Nick's neck, using the time Nick took to pause and catch his breath to climb on top of him, but Nick surprised him again by grabbing Dean by the back of his neck and pulling Dean closer to him, unbalancing him and sending him sprawling out on top of Nick.

Nick wrapped his arms and legs around Dean. Dean growled and thrashed about, but Nick had Dean's left arm pinned against the floor and his right arm pinned between the both of them.

Dean let out a scream of pure anger as he felt Nick undoing his pants. Nick smirked at him as if he'd already won. Dean shrugged, puffing his chest and arms out and dislodging Nick's grip enough that Dean was able to pull his right arm out from between them.

Nick's smirk stayed in place as Dean pulled his arm back, but then Nick grimaced as Dean brought his fist down on Nick's right side. Nick's eyes widened, and Dean used his surprise to push himself up, breaking the hold Nick had of his legs.

Dean straddled Nick's waist, then punched him in the face with a disorienting blow that split Nick's bottom lip. Nick's tongue slid out and he licked at the blood.

“If you wanted to play rough,” Nick said, “all you had to do was say so.”

Nick's right hand shot up between them too fast for Dean to knock away, the heel of Nick's hand catching him in the throat. Dean tried to hold onto his position, but the blow had weakened him, and Nick flipped them, adding a punch to Dean's stomach as Dean fell to the floor.

Dean was panting hard, dizzy from the blows and having trouble getting air into his lungs. He felt Nick rolling him onto his stomach, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He balled his left hand and punched down to his waist, parallel to his body, aiming for where he thought Nick's balls would be. He knew the punch wouldn't have a lot of force because of the position he was in, but he had to do something.

He grinned into the carpet when he heard Nick yelp, but when he tried to push himself up, Nick punched him in the balls, his fist hitting hard and dead center between Dean's legs.

Dean gagged, his eyes watering and the muscles in his body refusing to do anything but curl him up into a tiny ball of misery. He moaned into the carpet, the pain radiating into his lower stomach. Nick had done a good job at incapacitating him.

He threw up, soiling the carpet to his left as he felt Nick pull his jeans down. His whole body was trembling, and he couldn't make anything work right. He pressed his fingers into the carpet, wishing there was something he could do to stop the pain in his balls.

He yelped as Nick fucked into him. He was still wet with both lube and come from taking Cas and Gabriel, and Gabriel had a bigger cock than Nick, so it wasn't painful. Rather his reaction was from the full weight of his new rank coming down on him at once.

From what Dean knew about him, Nick had always been sort of an asshole, but Nick was still a good guy. He got on Dean's nerves at times, but Nick was a hard worker. He was the one responsible for making sure the pack was fed, and that was of high enough priority that Nick probably could've saved them the fight for dominance by threatening Dean, telling Dean he deserved a higher rank simply because of it.

The way Nick treated Kevin grated on Dean. It did the others as well, but Kevin always took it in stride. The others always seemed to be more upset about it than Kevin did.

Dean had questioned Benny nearly five years ago about their decision to include Nick in their pack. It had been planned for years, but he saw things in Nick that he didn't think were good for their pack. Benny had reassured him, talked to Nick, and Nick had changed his attitude some.

The problem was that the guy really was a great alpha aside from the way he treated Kevin and some of the small personality quirks he had. Benny had convinced Dean to at least let them try it out. A position at the house was never permanent, so if they started up their house and it was clearly not working out, Benny had no problem kicking Nick out for the betterment of the pack.

Dean turned his head away from the smell of his own vomit. Benny was looking at him, as was Sam. There was something unreadable in Sam's eyes, but Dean knew exactly what Benny was thinking. Benny wasn't happy about the way the fight turned out. Dean knew Benny wasn't going to challenge the fight or step in, but Dean knew that look, and he knew that Nick had better shape up and act responsibly because Benny was going to be on his ass.

Nick pulled out before coming and knee walked around to Dean's side. He grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and yanked his head up, coming all over Dean's face. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to growl. Nick now had the right to do this, and he had the right to carry out punishment if Dean fought him in any way on it.

“Mmm, yeah,” Nick said, smearing his dick through the come on Dean's face. “You're a great fuck, sweetheart.”

Dean's hands balled into fists, but he kept his cool. Hurting Nick wasn't an option unless Dean was ready to challenge him, reading to move up in the ranks. With his balls still throbbing all the way up into his stomach, there was no way he was ready for that.

Nick stood up, tucking himself into his pants. Dean got to his knees, lifted the bottom of his shirt, and wiped the mess off his face. He stood up carefully, pulling his pants up as he went. He didn't bother fastening them, but took a cleansing breath.

He wasn't sure he could get an erection with the pain, but he didn't need to fuck Kevin to establish his dominance. Dean was much stronger than Kevin. He drew himself up to his full height, puffed his chest out a little, and turned to Kevin, ready to let the kid know who was boss of the house hole.

But when he turned to Kevin, the kid wasn't in a submissive posture. At all. Dean looked him over, surprised by the confidence in Kevin's eyes, in his stance. Dean was going to have to fuck him, no question. Just as Dean wouldn't have accepted Cas' dominance without getting fucked, Dean could see Kevin wouldn't accept Dean's dominance without it.

Dean took an aggressive step toward Kevin, but Kevin stood his ground, bringing his right hand up and leaning toward Dean.

“Stop,” Kevin said, authority in his voice.

Dean didn't want to give Kevin the chance, but his balls were still throbbing. Maybe if he let Kevin say what he wanted to say, it would give Dean's balls time to recover.

“The pack needs my skills,” Kevin said.

Dean felt a flare of panic inside his body. Kevin was confident. The little shit was going to do exactly what Dean had thought Nick was going to do. And Dean knew Kevin had a good chance of winning. Dean wasn't stupid, but he wasn't smart when it came to electronics. None of them had excelled at that as they'd grown up, but Kevin was a genius with anything electronic.

Dean didn't want to be the house hole. He couldn't be. He liked fucking. He liked touching his own cock. He was an independent person, a strong alpha, and though he did well following orders from his parents and the rest of the alpha prime pack leaders, he'd never cowed to authority elsewhere.

House holes weren't treated badly. It wasn't an abusive situation he'd just gotten himself into, especially in this pack. But it wasn't a position he ever thought he'd face.

His world was crashing down around him. He'd never even considered the possibility this would happen. Ranking as house alpha or second had never been a doubt.

Dean wanted to tackle Kevin, hold him down, and fuck him. He wanted to show them all that he could at least save himself from the rank of house hole. He couldn't be that. He couldn't let it happen.

Kevin took another step toward him, hands reaching out and grabbing fistfuls of Dean's shirt. He yanked Dean closer to him, which probably looked ridiculous given the height and weight difference.

“Think about it before challenging me,” Kevin growled quietly. “As much as you think you want this, I want it more,” he said, looking Dean in the eye with more confidence than he'd shown for anything in his life.

Dean's breath caught in his throat. This was fucking happening. Dean couldn't risk what Kevin was threatening. Sure, Kevin would still fulfill his duties, would still work in the house as a team and contribute to a well-run house and pack, but Dean had no doubt Kevin would make his life a living hell electronically, and there was nothing Dean could do about it.

Even though Sam was the one who handled the pack's knowledge and research, being considered the walking encyclopedia of the pack, Kevin knew more languages, could help with translation, and he was nearly as good as Sam at spell casting.

Dean could fix pretty much anything, be it cars, plumbing, kitchen appliances, etc. Shove a computer or even a plain cell phone in his hand and he was lost. The pack needed Dean, but they also needed Kevin. Kevin was fully prepared to use those skills against Dean for this position, but Dean wasn't quite as ready to do it to Kevin. Kevin had already won.

Kevin smirked as Dean's body deflated. “Show your submission,” Kevin said.

Dean flinched. Kevin wasn't even going to physically force him into position. Not that he could, but Kevin was so confident that he already knew Dean would go to his knees for him.

Dean looked over at the couch. Neither Sam nor Benny seemed shocked by what was happening. “Fuck,” Dean growled. This had obviously been talked about amongst them. This had been planned. He knew that now.

Benny smiled at him, and it wasn't malicious, just pleasant. “You were made to be fucked, gorgeous,” he said with a shrug.

Dean remembered the look on Sam's face when Nick was fucking him. It made sense. Sam and Benny were questioning the decision to include Nick in their pack, and though they had known Nick would be dominating Dean, they were watching carefully, not all that happy about it, but not stopping it.

In an odd way, it actually made Dean feel better about it. Not that he was happy with being the house hole, but if this situation was planned, if it wasn't a surprise, then everyone would be looking out for him.

Given that Benny and Sam were house alpha and second, they'd carry the responsibility of making sure Nick behaved. He knew they all loved him, but Benny and Sam were fierce in their protectiveness of those they loved. Dean may be the house hole, he may hate it, but he knew Nick wouldn't get away with anything.

Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he turned back to Kevin. “Yes, alpha,” he said softly, crouching down and getting to his knees. He turned around, dropping his pants and presenting his back to Kevin, then leaned forward, putting his hands palm down on the carpet.

“Uh-uh,” Kevin said. “I want you on your back, beautiful.”

Dean's body tensed. Kevin was demanding complete submission in front of everyone, demonstrating his new role as house hole by showing his belly and taking a cock on his back. Dean flinched as a sharp sting flared in his right ass cheek, the sound of Kevin's hand smacking his ass loud in the house.

This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't. But it was. Dean slowly rolled onto his back, his face red and his cock completely flaccid, his balls aching. Kevin kneeled down and untied his boots, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. Kevin pulled Dean's pants off, throwing them on top of the boots, leaving Dean in his socks and T-shirt.

It was done purposely. Dean knew it. Being mostly naked was worse than being completely naked because it focused everyone's attention on what parts weren't clothed. It focused Dean's attention on that fact.

“Spread,” Kevin ordered as he undid his own jeans, pulling his already-hard cock out and stroking it.

Dean did as he was told, fighting the instinct to dominate Kevin, to jump up and pin him to the floor. His body was trembling with the effort.

He could win. He knew he could. Kevin was no match for him when it came to strength. Kevin wasn't a weakling, but Dean had more muscle and height on his side. He couldn't take the chance Kevin would follow through with his threat, but letting Kevin take him, letting this happen was hard.

Kevin lined up his cock with Dean's hole, holding Dean's sore balls out of the way with his left hand, and then he looked Dean in the eye. “Ask me to fuck you. Ask me to take my place in the house.”

Dean's throat felt dry. He had to do this. “Please fuck me, alph-ah!” he yelped as Kevin slammed in.

Kevin didn't hurt Dean, but Dean hadn't expected Kevin to be that aggressive. He should've expected it. Kevin had to show his dominance. Dean knew it. Everyone else knew it. Kevin leaned forward, putting a hand on the floor on either side of Dean's torso, balancing himself, then fucking Dean hard and fast.

Dean gazed up at the ceiling, letting his eyes lose their focus as his new lot in life was established. He was house hole. Anyone could fuck him whenever they wanted. Anyone could order him around anytime they wanted. In this house, with these alphas, he had last say. Outside the house would be different, but in here, he had to answer to everyone.

He would still be respected. His voice would still be heard, especially on pack matters. He would be loved, cherished even, but he wouldn't have the privilege of fucking anyone here, and he couldn't touch his own cock, even to masturbate alone.

“Look at me, Dean,” Kevin said softly.

Dean did. Kevin was still pounding away inside him, but the look on his face nearly took Dean's breath away. Kevin was no longer posturing, no longer gruff and challenging. He was looking at Dean like he was something precious, something worthy and useful, someone loved.

“Percarus,” Kevin breathed.

Dean's chest tightened. Kevin meant it. He didn't say it in a condescending way, and there were many other things he could've said had he wanted to demean or belittle Dean. No, this was more than just an adjective or noun, more than a declaration of something. It was a term of endearment, calling him a very dearly beloved.

It soothed some of the sting in Dean's soul. Not that this was going to be easy, but if he had to completely submit to a group of men, he couldn't have asked for better.

Kevin smiled down at Dean, then growled as he came, finalizing Dean's position, his rank in the house. He pulled out of Dean gently, then leaned down and kissed him. Dean hadn't expected it. He'd had no sexual attraction to Kevin, and so he tried to turn his head. Kevin followed him, licking his lips, nibbling at them.

He kissed his way to Dean's left ear. “Percarus,” Kevin whispered into Dean's ear, then pulled away and stood up.

“All right,” Benny barked, “let's get the rest of our shit in the house. Everybody move.”

Dean stayed where he was, cringing as he felt the come leaking out of his asshole onto the carpet. He really hoped no one asked him to lick it up. Everyone but Sam walked out the front door, going for more boxes.

“You okay, dude?” Sam asked, concerned tone to his voice.

Dean snorted. “I'll live,” he grumbled, sitting up and cringing again when more come leaked from him.

“It wasn't like it was a conspiracy,” Sam said.

“No? Huh. Could've fooled me,” Dean said.

“It really wasn't,” Sam said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “None of us were sure how the ranking would turn out, but over the years we've all noticed what a fine piece of ass you were,” he said with a smirk.

Dean chuckled. He knew Sam was keeping it light. Sam always did know just what to say to keep Dean from taking himself too seriously. Dean does the same for Sam a lot of times.

Dean looked up at Sam. “You know I'm going to make you guys work for it, right?” he asked, his eyebrow raised.

Sam snorted. “It's to be expected,” he said with a nod.

The smile fell from Sam's face, and what replaced it was what Dean liked to call Sam's constipated face, which meant Sam was about to be all serious and alpha.

“If anyone gives you problems, including Benny, you come to me,” Sam said. “I mean it. I may be second in this house, but when it comes to my brother, I'll kick every single one of them out on their asses if they don't respect you.”

Dean felt himself blush. His little brother was doing just what Dean had been ready to do if Sam had ranked lower than him. Again, he couldn't ask for better, but it rubbed him a little wrong. He'd always been the big brother, the one to look out for Sam. It was his job.

He wouldn't give it up. And he didn't have to because being an alpha meant that was your job, your lot in life anyway. Being the house hole only meant he had to submit to everyone in the house unless he saw them as unfit, and Dean was a fair man.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, flapping his hand at Sam. “I got it. Little brother kicks asses. He's awesome. Blah, blah, blah,” he said with a grin.

Sam chuckled. “Asshole,” he said.


	2. A Lesson in Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns a hard lesson in the new rules he has to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is spanking used as discipline in this chapter.

They had all moved into their rooms, spread their stuff out, and made their house a home. Nick was in the kitchen making dinner, Kevin and Sam were going through the library and familiarizing themselves with it, Gabriel was setting up the infirmary, and Castiel was cataloging the items in the house for future reference and to see if there was anything else they needed.

Dean had finished hanging his clothes in his closet and was in the garage, making sure the very well-stocked tool collection was up to his standards when Benny walked up next to Dean. He leaned against the workbench, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey,” Dean said, smiling at Benny, then going back to his inspection of the tools.

“Hey,” Benny replied. He sighed, and Dean knew Benny wanted to talk about something, but neither of them were very good at talking things out.

“Spit it out, dude,” Dean said as he pulled open the top drawer of a large tool chest.

“Are you going to be okay with this?” he asked.

Dean snorted. “I don't have a choice now,” he said, and it wasn't bitterly, just stating a fact.

“No, not unless you challenge a few of them,” Benny said. “But I know it's not what you'd expected, and we need to function as a pack. If you're unhappy, that's not going to work.”

“I'm not a pup,” Dean growled.

“Hey,” Benny said, grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him close.

Dean looked up at Benny defiantly, not ready to go so far as to make eye contact and force dominance, but he looked at Benny's mouth, not down at the floor. He could handle this. He was an adult. He had a job to do, and he'd do it well.

“Look at me,” Benny said calmly, and Dean raised his eyes to Benny's. “I didn't call you a pup. This isn't about your maturity. I wouldn't have set up a pack with a pup.”

Dean felt his face heat up. He was upset, and he was acting like the very thing he was trying to say he wasn't. Benny was right. Nobody in the pack was too young to be in this position. The alpha primes wouldn't have sent them here had they been puppies.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Benny's waist, leaning his forehead against Benny's shoulder.

Benny snaked his arms around Dean, hugging him close, and he kissed the side of Dean's head. “All of us respect you, and anyone who doesn't will answer to me and Sam. You're an alpha. You're a strong alpha in your own right, and you have a place here that's important just like everyone else.”

Dean turned his head to bite Benny's shoulder, making Benny chuckle. It wasn't a challenge. It was more like 'I'm sick of talking about feelings and mushy shit.'

Benny's right hand moved down Dean's back, smoothing over Dean's left ass cheek and giving a squeeze. Dean moved his right hand to Benny's crotch, cupping Benny's hardening cock.

“I didn't fuck you earlier,” Benny said as he ran a finger down the crease of Dean's ass.

“And I didn't get to come,” Dean whined.

The dominance displays were over. The sex this time would be about two horny men that wanted release. Uncomplicated and fun within the confines of the dominance that had already been established.

Benny chuckled. “Have you ever come on just cock before?” he asked.

Dean growled. “No,” he said as he worked Benny's pants open.

“Hmm, we'll have to work on that,” Benny said, smacking Dean's ass, turning them around, and pushing Dean against the workbench.

Dean pulled Benny's cock out, kissing Benny as he felt Benny undo his pants and push them down his hips. Benny lifted Dean by his underarms, setting him down on the workbench. Dean was glad the workbench was polished and sealed wood so he wouldn't get splinters in his ass.

Benny pushed himself between Dean's legs as he grabbed a tube of lube off the workbench to his right. Benny didn't waste time, and Dean leaned back against the wall as Benny drizzled some lube onto his fingers and shoved two of them into Dean's hole.

Dean moaned as Benny opened him up. He was still a little loose from earlier, but he knew Benny wasn't just doing this to stretch him. Dean spread his legs wider, arching his back to give Benny more room to work.

“If you're a good boy and keep your hands away from that pretty little cock, I'll do my best to make you come on my cock,” Benny said, finding Dean's prostate and using just enough pressure to make Dean's hips twitch.

Dean wanted to believe him, hoped that Benny could do it. “I wasn't able to come on Gabe's cock, and he was hitting my prostate damn near every stroke,” Dean grumbled.

Benny chuckled. “That's why I didn't promise to make you come. I said I'd do my best. You might have to work at it, but you can learn to come from just getting fucked.”

Dean growled, his cock getting painfully hard from the stimulation to his prostate, but it wasn't enough, and he whined loudly when Benny pulled his fingers out.

Benny smiled. “Aww, just hang on, sweetheart,” he said, then pushed his cock into Dean's hole.

Dean groaned, the stretch around Benny's cock a pleasurable pain. The only one who beat Benny in the size department was Sam, and Benny was a very sensual lover, both of which Dean hoped would help. He had to come. The pain from Nick punching him in the balls earlier had killed his erection, but he still hadn't come after all that stimulation and arousal, so he was ready.

Benny started fucking him, slow and lazy, swiveling his hips and enjoying himself. He pulled Dean's shirt off, then leaned down to suck on Dean's right nipple.

“Ah, yeah,” Dean gasped, wrapping his legs around Benny and using his heels to pull Benny into him.

“Hey, cool it,” Benny growled.

Dean sighed. “I wanna come,” he said, as if Benny didn't know.

Benny chuckled. “I know,” he said, then slipped his arms between his own body and Dean's legs, grabbing Dean's legs under the calves and lifting them up, throwing Dean off balance.

Dean's eyes widened as Benny changed his stance and fucked in again. It was the perfect angle. Benny's cock was pushing and dragging along Dean's prostate, but it was too slow. He needed more. He grabbed the front of Benny's shirt and tried to pull him closer.

Benny didn't move closer. “Wait for it,” Benny drawled, and Dean marveled at how Benny could sound so composed, so calm as he was fucking Dean stupid. “This is supposed to be fun. It's not a race.”

“It is when you've been fucking aroused for hours, fucked and played with by four alphas, still not able to come,” Dean growled roughly, baring his teeth.

Benny moved Dean's legs up, resting his feet on Benny's upper chest near his shoulders, then his hand shot out, grabbing Dean by the throat, yanking him close enough they could feel each others breath. “Don't forget your place,” he whispered, still fucking Dean.

Dean winced, the position uncomfortable because he was scrunched up and couldn't move, could barely breathe right. He realized Benny could easily avoid Dean's prostate and forget ever trying to help Dean come. His alpha was giving him a warning.

Benny didn't wait for a reply. He didn't need one. Benny was the house alpha, and unless Dean was ready to fight his way up the ranks, there was no reason for Benny to do anything unless Dean challenged him. Dean's little display of impatience just needed a quick attitude adjustment.

“I'm sorry,” Dean whispered. He really was. He liked Benny, respected him, loved him, and the fact that Dean was having a hard time with his new lot in life wasn't Benny's fault.

Benny fucked Dean faster, reaching up and pinching Dean's left nipple between his thumb and index finger. Dean whined. His nipples had always been sensitive, and Benny was pinching hard enough that it made him flinch and reach up to push Benny's hand away.

“Hands on the table,” Benny growled.

Dean huffed, doing as he was told. Benny spread his own legs a little, changing his position some and making Dean gasp on the next thrust.

“Yeah!” Dean said, his toes curling into Benny's shirt, and Benny finally sped up enough that Dean's head was knocking into the wall behind him.

Dean had to come. His cock was leaking all over his stomach, but Benny's cock wasn't enough. He wasn't going to get to come if he didn't do something about it. His cock was throbbing. He was close, so turned on by what had happened earlier and the way Benny was fucking him just right that all he needed was a few strokes. Just a few.

He reached for his cock, wrapped his right hand around it, and managed to get one tug in before Benny grabbed his wrist in a painful grip.

“Fuck!” Dean growled. “Please! Just a couple strokes. I won't tell anybody! I swear,” he said, trying to pull his wrist out of Benny's grip.

“You've already got a punishment coming,” Benny said, just as calmly as if he was discussing the weather. “I'd suggest not making it worse.”

Benny let go of Dean's wrist, having never lost his rhythm as he fucked Dean. Dean put his hand back down on the top of the workbench. His stomach churned. Benny had the right to punish him however he saw fit.

Dean had never shied away from punishments in his life, but that didn't mean he liked them. The anticipation of a punishment was usually too much for him, and his parents had never made him wait because they knew how much it upset him.

His erection dwindled and the stimulation Benny was giving his prostate became uncomfortable. “Benny, I'm sorry. I won't do it again,” Dean said.

“That doesn't change what you did, baby,” he said, fucking Dean harder and faster.

Benny was close to coming. Dean would have to wait until someone else was fucking him to be able to come, if he could on just a cock.

Dean huffed, wincing when Benny leaned in closer and fucked him hard enough to make the workbench slam into the wall. Benny started growling, a sound that Dean swore ran through Benny all the way down his dick and into Dean's prostate.

“Maybe I'll teach you how to come on my cock another time,” Benny said, leaning down, squishing Dean into a ball again and biting Dean's neck.

It wasn't a hard bite, didn't break the skin, but it was enough to sting. Dean hissed, Benny fucked him even harder, and the table knocking into the wall got even louder. Dean wondered if everyone in the house knew what they were doing.

Benny growled into Dean's skin, grabbing a chunk of Dean's hair in his right hand and yanking. Dean yelped, trying to keep his hands on the table like he'd been told as Benny came, his rhythm faltering. He grunted with the last few thrusts, then let up on the bite, pulling back to look Dean in the eye.

Dean yelped again as Benny sprang into action, grabbing Dean's left leg and left arm, one in each hand, and tossing him face down onto the workbench with Dean's right leg stretched out on the workbench and his left dangling off the side of the bench.

“No! Wait!” Dean said, but it was too late. “Oh, fuck, ow!” he yelled as Benny lit into his ass with a spanking Dean's father would be impressed with, and John was no slouch when it came to discipline.

Dean squirmed, trying to stay still and just get through it, but Benny was strong. His ass felt like it was on fire. Dean kicked back with his left leg, not aiming for Benny, but just kicking out because of the pain, and his heel caught the underside of the workbench. He grunted, but was soon focused on the pain in his ass again because it was much worse than the pain in his heel.

“You remember what this is for, don't you?” Benny asked, still spanking.

“I touch-ow! I, fuck. Benny! I'm not supposed to touch my cock! I'm sorry!” Dean yelled, reaching back with his right hand, trying to cover his ass.

Benny smacked Dean's thigh instead. “Move your hand or I'm gonna finish this on the backs of your legs,” he threatened.

“Fuck!” Dean growled. He held out for four smacks to his left thigh before moving his hand away from his ass, and Benny went back to spanking his ass instead of his thigh.

Dean considered shoving his hand back over his ass a few times just to give the fire in his ass a chance to cool off, but he knew Benny would figure out what he was doing.

“I'm sorry!” Dean screamed, his toes curling for an entirely different reason this time.

Dean saw Sam step into the garage and close the door behind him. He couldn't believe he was getting a spanking the first day they were in their new home. If someone would've asked him yesterday if he'd thought any of this would be happening, he would've said no.

Sam walked to the middle of the garage, not interfering, but keeping an eye on things. Benny had to know he was there, but Dean knew Benny wouldn't have a problem with Sam checking up on him. They all cared about each other. Of course Sam would make sure everything was okay so soon after setting up their new home, not having had the chance to observe everyone's behavior in their new roles yet.

Benny stopped the spanking, and Dean panted hard into the top of the workbench. His ass had to be glowing.

“He touched himself,” Sam said instead of asked.

Benny snorted. Dean knew Sam was extremely observant. Benny's pants were down around his ankles, Dean was completely naked, and the garage smelled of sex. Sam knew Dean well enough to know Dean would've tried to get himself off.

“Yup,” Benny replied.

Sam huffed. “I hadn't expected this to come up so soon, and I'll need to tell the others, but since we're already here, I need to let you know,” Sam said, and Benny looked over his shoulder at Sam. “When you use spanking for discipline with Dean, you need to make him cry, otherwise he gets a hell of an attitude and you end up spanking him all over again later.”

“Sam!” Dean yelped, then turned onto his right side to make eye contact with Benny. “You don't need to. I get that I shouldn't do that anymore, and there'll be no more attitude. I got it,” he blurted quickly.

“Thank you, Sam,” Benny said, then grabbed Dean's left knee, pulling him back down onto his stomach.

“No! Wait!” Dean yelled, his right hand flailing back to cover his ass. “I won't do the attitude thing. You don't have to worry a-ow! No! Fuck!” he screamed as Benny started in on the same area of his thigh he'd been hitting earlier.

Dean moved his hand, grabbing onto the edge of the workbench up by his head with both hands. Both his legs were on the table now, and as much as he hated the fact that he was kicking, knocking into the top of the workbench like a pup, he couldn't help himself.

Benny was hitting him much faster and a bit harder than before. He meant business, and Dean really hoped nobody else would come through the door to watch.

“I'm fucking sorry!” Dean yelled, his voice catching and his eyes burning. A sob came out of him and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “I won't do it again! I'm sorry,” he cried, his vision blurring with his tears.

Benny stopped the spanking again, his hand resting on Dean's burning ass cheeks and gently squeezing them. Dean rested his head on the workbench, his cheek against the wood, panting and whimpering as he tried to get the tears under control.

“He's upset because he doesn't think he can come on cock alone,” Benny rumbled.

Sam walked up to the bench and ran his fingers through Dean's hair in a comforting gesture. “We're not assholes, Dean. Give us a chance and we'll see if we can help you with it, but disobeying a basic rule like that is going to get you a red ass every time.”

Dean let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Why do you have to be so fucking nice about it,” he said with a grin.

Sam snorted. “Like you'd be an asshole to us if we were in the same situation,” he said, then leaned down and kissed Dean's head.

“Let's get you up, sweetheart,” Benny said, giving Dean's ass a gentle pat.

“Ow,” Dean whined, then hissed as he rolled into a seated position, his flaming red ass making contact with the hard wood.

Sam turned to Benny. “After a spanking, he needs lots of reassurance, lots of touching,” he said as he reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck. He pulled Dean to him, then gently kissed his cheek.

Benny snorted. “He'd be getting that even if you hadn't told me,” he said, then leaned in and licked the shell of Dean's ear just as Sam pulled back. Benny kissed the side of Dean's head and ran his fingers over Dean's arms in a reassuring, gentling gesture.

“And if you keep your hands off your dick,” Sam said, “we'll show you some tricks, work with you. I wasn't able to come on somebody's cock the first few times either.”

“Some guys can easily do it even the first time they try,” Benny said with a grin, “but I'm not one of them. There's plenty we can do to help. Don't look at it as hopeless.”

Dean grinned. “All right, I believe you. Now can I get off this hard surface?” he asked, his tone of voice not all that submissive, but Benny and Sam weren't the types to be stuck on absolute submissiveness like some alphas.

Sam chuckled. “Nick's got dinner ready and waiting. You can come sit on the cushioned chairs in the dining room.”

“I can't eat standing?” Dean asked as Sam and Benny each took one of his arms and lifted him off the bench so Dean wouldn't have to slide on his sore ass.

“Do you really want to eat standing?” Sam asked, an eyebrow raised.

Dean snorted. “Hell, no,” he growled.

“I didn't think so,” Sam said. “Mr. Tough Guy wouldn't show weakness like that,” he said with a smirk.

“That's my boy,” Benny said with a smile, ruffling Dean's hair.


	3. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first meal in their new home, and Nick outdoes himself with the great food, including a dessert made especially for Dean.

Dinner was a celebratory occasion. The first night in their new home, first night as a formed alpha pack was exciting. Nick had made rib eye that had barely touched the grill, new potatoes in garlic butter, and asparagus with Hollandaise sauce.

Dean was very happy to find the chairs were well-cushioned. He didn't wince as he sat down. Benny got first choice of the steaks, then passed them on. Even though Dean's was the last on the platter, it was just as big and juicy as the others. Dean had worried Nick might try to pay him back for the punch he'd landed to Nick's face, but then Dean felt silly for having underestimated him like that. Nick was a good guy, a good alpha.

“Who wants beer?” Kevin asked as he opened the refrigerator. Everyone raised their hand, so he wrapped his arms around the bottles and carried them to the table.

“To the first day of the rest of our lives,” Benny said, holding up his bottle. “To the success of alphas working together to make Palo Alto better for everyone.”

“Here, here!” the guys all agreed, raising their beers and draining them.

There were compliments to the chef, stories traded, and great food eaten. This was what they'd all hoped for. They'd dreamed of it since they were pups. It was finally theirs, and Dean knew they'd make a great pack.

Dean stood and collected the plates, setting them in the sink and running some water over them. Kevin had volunteered to wash tonight, so Dean walked back over to the table.

“Come here, hot stuff,” Gabriel said, looking at Dean.

Dean slowly walked over, no idea what Gabriel wanted. Gabriel gestured under the table, then undid his jeans.

“I'm awfully horny after watching you suck on those beer bottles,” Gabriel drawled.

Dean froze. He was having a good time. Why'd Gabriel have to ruin it and remind him of what he was now? Gabriel waited patiently, letting Dean have time to work it out in his head without forcing the issue or punishing Dean for stalling.

Dean slowly went to his knees, crawling under the table and getting comfortable. He licked the head of Gabe's cock, making it twitch. The guys started up the conversation again, and a flare of anger erupted in Dean's chest. They were going to just continue talking like he wasn't on his knees sucking Gabriel's cock under the table.

Fine. He could do this. He wrapped his fingers around Gabe's cock, then sucked it into his mouth, going slow, using his tongue to stimulate the underside of it. Gabriel reached under the table, running his fingers over Dean's scalp in an affectionate gesture, then cradling Dean's chin, rubbing his thumb just under Dean's right ear.

Dean closed his eyes, letting himself imagine Gabe was the only one here. The hand caressing his face helped, because he knew Gabe really liked him, and if things were different, if one of them wasn't an alpha, he could see the two of them together.

It wasn't that alphas in a relationship together were unheard of, but it was very uncommon. The personality and instincts of an alpha usually clashed with another. Dean's parents were a perfect example of two alphas making it work.

His parents had been together for forty-seven years, having met and fallen in love when they were in their mid twenties. They had waited to have pups until they were established alpha primes, but that was a fairly common practice for alphas who knew they were destined for such a position.

Dean's grandfather, Samuel Campbell, was the alpha prime of Helena, Montana. He and Deanna had been together for over seventy-three years before they'd settled in as alpha primes, then had Mary nine years later.

Gabe shifted in his seat, and Dean nearly chuckled around the cock in his mouth. He knew he was good at sucking cock, that Gabe was having a hard time sitting still, and he also knew Gabe was probably trying to keep a straight face. Dean wished he could see Gabe's face. It was probably hilarious.

Gabe's hand moved from Dean's chin to the back of his neck, gently encouraging Dean to move faster. Dean took the cue, and while being careful not to crack his head on the underside of the table, he started bobbing on Gabriel's cock. He heard Gabe gasp, then cover it with a cough.

Dean nudged Gabe's legs further apart, taking his balls in hand and rolling them. Dean tried not to laugh as he heard Gabe lose his train of thought in the middle of a sentence. Gabe moaned, leaning back in his chair and pushing his dick up into Dean's mouth.

Gabriel was obviously trying hard to stay still. Dean wouldn't mind if Gabe fucked his mouth, but he didn't think Gabe would do it in front of the others only because Gabe would want to be careful with him, pay Dean his full attention, and he couldn't do that with a roomful of men talking about local sightseeing.

Dean pulled on Gabe's balls a little and he heard a gasp, but Gabriel's dick twitched in his mouth, telling him Gabe had liked it, so he moved faster, moaning around Gabe's cock and giving another gentle tug on Gabe's balls.

“Ah! Dean!” Gabriel yelled as he came down Dean's throat, hips jerking and fingers scrabbling on Dean's neck. 

Dean swallowed some, but left most of Gabriel's come in his mouth and crawled out from under the table. He stood up, leaned over, and kissed Gabriel, sharing the taste with him. Gabriel moaned into the kiss, his tongue flicking around in Dean's mouth, tangling with Dean's tongue.

“Who wants dessert?” Nick asked, and everyone laughed, including Gabriel, who wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him down onto his lap.

“Only if I get to feed it to my lap buddy,” Gabriel said with a grin.

Nick chuckled. “So that's six spoons and six desserts, one with a double helping,” he said as he stood and went to the kitchen.

“Nick made pie,” Sam said in an obnoxiously loud stage whisper.

Dean groaned. “You're awesome, Nick!” he yelled toward the kitchen.

“I know!” Nick yelled back. “I'm even more awesome because I made apple so it wouldn't stain the rug or anyone's clothes.”

Cas stood up and cleared the beer bottles and set out napkins. When Nick came out of the kitchen with four bowls balanced on his arms, Cas took the bowls so Nick could get the rest. Once everyone was served, Nick and Cas sat down. A loud thump on the table made Dean turn. There was a large can of whipped cream on the table.

“This isn't for the pie,” Nick drawled.

Dean felt his face flush as everyone cheered. He didn't like being the focus of that much attention. Gabriel grabbed Dean's neck and pulled him close.

“We're going to make you feel so good,” he whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean moaned, then opened his mouth when Gabe held a spoonful of pie up to his lips. He moaned even louder when the taste of pie filled his mouth. Dean heard everyone else giving compliments to Nick, enthusiastic over the pie.

“Master of pie,” Dean mumbled through a mouthful of pie.

Nick laughed. “I'm glad you like it, pumpkin,” he said without a trace of sarcasm or condescension.

Cas stood up, walked around to Dean's side of the table, and started pulling Dean's shirt up. Dean allowed it, holding his arms up. Cas tossed the shirt aside, then undid Dean's button and zipper on his pants. He crouched down and pulled Dean's socks off.

“Let's kick dessert up a notch,” Sam said from behind Dean, startling him because he hadn't heard Sam move. Sam lifted him, his hands at Dean's armpits, as Cas grabbed his legs and lifted. Dean's eyes widened as he was laid out on the dining room table.

He tried to sit up, but Sam put a hand on his chest. “Benny and I said we'd help. Relax and enjoy yourself. See what happens,” he said.

Dean knew he was talking about Dean's case of blue balls. He wasn't all that thrilled to be the center of attention on top of the dining room table, about to be eaten like a dessert, but, wait. Why wasn't he thrilled? He was about to be licked head to toe by six alphas, who would most likely get horny enough to fuck him, and with all the stimulation, he might be able to come. Sam had made it sound like they were going to work at making him come. So yeah, why was he not thrilled?

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean in an upside down kiss. Dean chuckled into the kiss, having never experienced a kiss in that position before. Benny and Cas pulled Dean's pants down and off, tossing them aside. Nick stood to Dean's left and held the can of whipped cream upside down, then squirted a line of whipped cream from Dean's navel to his neck.

Cas spooned some pie from a bowl onto Dean's left leg as Gabriel did the same on Dean's right thigh. Nick handed the whipped cream to Kevin, who was standing to Nick's left, and Kevin made a line of cream from Dean's left knee to his cock. Kevin handed the can to Benny, who was at Dean's right shoulder, and Benny made a line of cream from Dean's wrist to his right upper arm.

Their positions around Dean weren't by chance. Sam and Benny were in control, and Benny would have the say over any activity, even if it was by subtle verbal cues or body language. Each alpha would defer to the one higher in rank, though they'd known each other long enough that times like these, where they were enjoying themselves, they would move like a well-oiled machine unless someone decided to challenge their position.

Dean knew that even if they all fucked him, it didn't necessarily have to be in order of rank like when they chose the pieces of meat for dinner, but rather that each alpha approved of and was okay with what the lower ranking alphas were doing.

Times like these showed what a great group of alphas they were. If there was in-fighting and constant challenging of ranks, entertainment would be difficult, and it might even take months for an alpha house to get to the point their group already was. They'd chosen their group well.

Sam leaned back, grabbing his own bowl and swirling his finger in the pie filling. “What are you waiting for?” he asked the group.

Dean moaned loudly as all at once they descended on him, licking and nibbling their way over his skin as Sam shoved two fingers in Dean's mouth. Dean sucked the pie filling from Sam's fingers, moaning and licking between his fingers as he writhed on the table.

Everything felt amazing. There were tongues and teeth everywhere, awesome pie filling in his mouth, and he heard nothing but moaning and clothing falling to the floor.

Dean gasped around Sam's fingers as he felt a slick finger push inside his asshole. He didn't know who had their fingers in him, and he didn't even care. More whipped cream was being sprayed on him and more pie was being slathered on his skin as the guys finished in tandem and reapplied.

A second finger was pushed into him. Dean knew it wasn't lube on the fingers. It felt different. He'd say it was pie filling, but he'd never been fingerfucked with pie filling before, so he wasn't sure. For all he knew, it was the whipped cream.

His legs were pulled up, and Dean looked down to see Cas kneeling on the table, naked and erect. He pushed Dean's legs out and up, Kevin taking Dean's left leg and Gabriel taking Dean's right leg. Cas' fingers shoved into Dean again just as Nick bit his left nipple.

“Ah!” Dean yelped, his back arching. “Oh, yeah, fuck, yeah!” Dean moaned as Cas found his prostate.

He'd forgotten that he didn't like his rank. He'd forgotten that any of these men could order him around and he'd have to obey them. He'd forgotten Benny had spanked him for touching his cock just two hours ago. All he remembered, all that he thought about was the pleasure the six alphas were giving him.

He reached for his cock, but a hand caught him by the wrist. Dean looked up to see Benny grinning down at him, pinning his wrist to the table. Dean grinned back at him sheepishly. Dean didn't know if Nick had seen that little interaction and was trying to keep Dean from getting into trouble or he just wanted to join in, but Nick mirrored Benny, pinning Dean's left wrist to the table.

Sam took his fingers out of Dean's mouth and scooped up more pie filling. Dean opened his mouth, waiting for more. Sam chuckled and pushed his fingers back in. Dean moaned around the fingers again, then nearly bit Sam's fingers when Cas pushed his cock into Dean's hole. Dean was getting stimulation from so many sources, he hadn't even noticed when Cas pulled his fingers out.

Cas started up a hard and fast pace, and when Kevin and Gabriel pulled Dean's legs further apart and up toward his chest, Cas shifted his position on the table, searching out Dean's prostate. Cas' cock managed to catch his prostate every once in a while, making Dean squirm and fight his instinct, which was screaming at him to fuck something.

Dean yelped around the fingers in his mouth as cold cream was sprayed on his hot cock. He was about to complain when a tongue started licking the cream off. It wasn't nearly as much stimulation as Dean wanted, but he knew Kevin was bending the rules. No one stopped him, and Dean relaxed into it, letting the little kitten licks drive him wild.

Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth, then climbed onto the table, his knees above Dean's head on either side. Sam smacked Dean's face with his cock, and Dean flinched, not expecting it. He looked up at Sam with a scowl, ready to smack Sam's leg when he realized he was being held down, his brother was now his alpha, and the thought burned through his entire body.

“Open up,” Sam said, whacking Dean's lips with his cock, his balls dragging over Dean's forehead.

A sharp pain in his right nipple had him yelping and Sam slipped his thumb in Dean's mouth, pushing between his teeth on the left side of his mouth to keep Dean from closing his mouth, then Sam shoved his cock in. Dean realized the sharp pain had been a bit from Benny. Dean growled, making Sam moan with the stimulation.

It was an awkward position. Only the head of Sam's cock was slipping in and out of his mouth, and Sam's hand and balls were dragging over Dean's face, his nose, and his hair. Dean felt panic rise up in him. His oxygen wasn't cut off, but he was being held down by six men, and while a lot of the things they were doing felt good, Sam had been the one to make him realize he was trapped and at their mercy.

His breathing sped up, and he felt like he wasn't getting enough air. He wriggled on the table, but everyone had him pinned well, and Cas was still fucking him. He started to whine, his stomach caving in with the effort of panting.

Sam's cock was gone from his mouth, but the thumb stayed where it was. Benny leaned down until his face was hovering inches from Dean's nose.

“Breathe,” Benny said.

“I can't,” Dean said around Sam's thumb, his eyes wide, then yelped when Gabriel smacked his right ass cheek.

“Everything's all right, sweetheart,” Gabe said. “Listen to Benny and breathe.”

Dean realized Cas wasn't fucking him anymore, but he still had his cock inside Dean. Dean looked up at all the concerned faces.

“Let me up,” Dean said, though the words were hard to recognize because of the thumb in his mouth.

“Nope,” Benny said, and Dean's chest burned with anger. “You're gonna calm down, relax, and let us take care of you like we all said we'd do.”

Dean let out a howl of frustration, thrashing about, but not really getting anywhere. “Please!” he begged, his body sagging against the table as he gave up on the idea of fighting his way free.

Kevin licked the tip of his cock, making Dean gasp, his eyes finding Kevin's. Kevin grinned up at him. “So you don't wanna come?” he asked innocently.

A squeak came out of Dean's mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his breathing to regulate. Kevin knew him too well. It was the perfect thing to say. Or maybe Kevin was just a healthy alpha male and knew what Dean wanted.

“Sorry,” Dean said. He looked back up at Benny. “I wanna come. Sorry,” he said as clearly as he could.

“Good boy,” Benny said, smiling down at Dean and filling Dean with the warmth of approval.

Cas started fucking him again, Nick sprayed more cream over Dean's belly, Gabriel teased Dean's balls with his fingers, Kevin sucked on Dean's toes, which were covered in cream, Benny went back to sucking and licking at Dean's nipples, and Sam pushed the end of his cock back in Dean's mouth.

Dean grunted as Cas picked up speed, then moaned around Sam's cock as Cas came inside him, growling and scratching at Dean's thighs. Cas switched places with Gabriel, who shoved his cock in Dean's hole as soon as he was in position.

He knew Sam wasn't in a good position to get himself off on Dean's mouth, but if that's what Sam wanted to do, Dean didn't really have a say in the matter, so he flicked his tongue over Sam's cockhead, finding the slit and wiggling his tongue, feeling a thrill of excitement as Sam gasped.

“I made this pie for him,” Nick grumbled as he held a bowl out to Sam. “He should get to eat more of it.”

Benny chuckled and grabbed Sam's cock, pulling it out of Dean's mouth and pushing it into the bowl. Sam looked surprised, which made Dean smile. Benny pushed Sam's cock back in his mouth and Dean eagerly sucked on it, lifting his head off the table to get as much as he could.

“Oh, fuck!” Sam growled. “Why didn't I think of that?”

Nick chuckled. “All he needs is incentive, right kid?” he asked with a wink.

Dean moaned, sucking hard. Sam yelped and pulled his thumb and then his cock out of Dean's mouth with an obnoxiously wet sound, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing. Dean smirked up at him and Sam chuckled.

“That was fucking hot,” Gabriel hissed through his teeth, then fucked into Dean a few more times and came inside Dean, his balls slapping Dean's ass as he came down from his orgasm.

Gabe pulled out, and Dean wriggled, frowning as he felt come leaking from his asshole. “Ah!” Dean yelped as two fingers pushed into his hole and immediately started massaging his prostate.

Dean looked between his legs to see Sam grinning down at him. Sam had never fingerfucked or milked his prostate before. And he was damn good at it. Dean moaned, his hips jerking and his cock twitching.

“You've got three chances left,” Sam said. “Do you think you'll come on my cock or will it be Nick or Benny?”

Dean frowned. “What about Kevin?” he asked.

Kevin chuckled, pointing down at Dean's stomach, where there was a drying puddle of come. “Uhm, that thing with the pie and Sam's cock? Yeah. That was amazingly hot,” he said with a blush to his cheeks.

Dean laughed and Kevin blushed harder. Dean thought it looked adorable, and apparently so did Nick, because he turned and started kissing Kevin's cheeks, cradling Kevin's head in his hand and giving the rest of them a show.

Kevin melted into Nick, and something inside Dean that had been worried about the tension between the two of them went away. Nick was holding Kevin like he was precious, and Kevin was eating it all up.

“Ah! Sam! Warn a guy!” Dean yelped as Sam pushed into him. “You're fucking huge, baby brother!” he said as he used his muscles to push at Sam's cock, knowing it would help his body adjust to the larger cock.

“Yeah, Sam,” Benny drawled with a grin, “you wrecked his hole, and now it'll be like throwing a baseball down a hallway for the rest of us.”

All the guys laughed as Sam flipped Benny off. Sam turned to Kevin. “Could you get a pillow for his hips? I wanna see if I can get my big brother off on my huge cock,” he said with a smirk.

Sam and Dean always got a kick out of calling each other brothers when they fucked. They didn't fool anyone. They didn't smell like blood relatives, but they loved the reactions they usually got from people.

Kevin took off for the living room as Nick squirted another dollop of cream on Dean's cock, then made a line of it down to Dean's balls. “Kevin loves whipped cream,” Nick said with a grin.

Dean grinned back. So it wasn't a fluke. They really didn't mind if Kevin paid a little attention to Dean's cock. It was completely fine with Dean if they all decided to bend the rules.

Benny pushed his cock into the bowl of pie and waved it in Dean's face. “I wanna try that pretty mouth,” he said.

Dean opened wide, then lifted his head off the table to suck Benny in, making Benny gasp and grab the table with one hand to keep himself steady. Dean felt someone shove a pillow under his hips, then a tongue flicking over his cock, licking up the cream. He moaned around Benny's cock, sucking hard and trying to get more of Benny's cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, kid, you, oh, fuck!” Benny said, pulling his cock out. He stood there breathing through it for a moment. “You're gonna kill me with that mouth,” he said, chuckling and running his fingers through Dean's hair.

“Oh, fuck!” Dean yelped, the new position his hips were in allowing Sam better access to Dean's prostate.

Benny leaned down and started sucking and licking at Dean's neck just under his right ear, and Dean squirmed as Nick did the same thing under Dean's left ear. Kevin was still licking bits of cream from his cock, Gabriel was at his right hip rolling Dean's balls, and Cas was kneeling down on the floor, running his fingers over Sam's cock and Dean's asshole, tracing where they were connected without getting in Sam's way.

“You gonna come for me, Dean?” Sam teased, fucking Dean hard and dragging his cock over Dean's prostate in just the right way.

Dean couldn't move. All six of them had him completely incapacitated, and all six of them were doing their best to drive him wild with arousal. He fell a little in love with each one of them for doing this for him. They didn't have to try so hard to get him to come. They were doing it because they cared about him and wanted him to have a good time.

He didn't know if he could come, but the tension was building in his body. He wanted to fuck. He wanted more stimulation on his cock. He needed it. The little licks Kevin was making on his cock were awesome, but Dean needed more. A little suction, a couple of strokes of his cock by someone's hand, anything.

“Please!” Dean begged, looking down at his cock, at Kevin's face, which was smeared with whipped cream, at Kevin's tongue flicking over Dean's cock. “I need, fuck. Please! I can't!” He felt desperate. He wanted to come so badly.

“C'mon, Dean,” Sam said, panting hard as he fucked Dean faster and faster. “Lemme feel your asshole squeezing my cock. C'mon. Come for me. Make me come so hard I see stars because your ass squeezes the jizz right outta me.”

Dean moaned loudly, the sound turning into a whine at the end. Kevin sucked one of Dean's balls into his mouth, and Dean felt a zing travel up his spine. He'd never heard anyone say a house hole couldn't have his balls played with, and watching Kevin suck and mouth at him felt like he was getting away with something, like he was being naughty.

He felt his asshole start to spasm before anything else. He felt a pressure, but he couldn't figure out where he felt it. He heard Sam hiss just as something felt like it hit his groin, like a wave smashing over his entire pelvic area.

It hit him so hard that Dean yelled, and he had no clue if it was words or just a pleasure-filled noise. The smashing wave hit nearly as hard over the rest of his body, his skin feeling hyper sensitive and alive like never before. The pressure was building again, and this time come shot out of his cock, hitting him in the chin and neck multiple times.

The pressure released and he relaxed into the table, quivering and feeling boneless and gasping for air. Dean yelped as Sam pulled out of him, his prostate sensitive to the point that Sam's cock sent pinpricks through his pelvic area.

“Oh, fuck, stop!” Dean whimpered as Nick's fingers grazed his left nipple. “Please stop!” he yelled.

Everyone backed off except Benny, and Dean didn't know if Benny had told them to give Dean room, but right now he didn't care, he just wanted the space.

“You sensitive, kiddo?” Benny asked, and Dean turned his head to look at him, seeing a big grin on Benny's face.

Dean whimpered again. “Yeah,” he said, and he didn't care that he sounded pathetic.

Benny snorted. “You just had yourself a total prostate orgasm,” he said, sounding very impressed. “Did'ya like it?” he asked.

“What the fuck is that?” he heard Nick whisper.

“Awesome,” Dean breathed, a stupid grin on his face.

“I've never had one,” Sam said, “but I gave one to a guy in college who said he'd experienced it a few times.”

“Mmm,” Dean moaned, his eyes closing. “I wanna do that again. But not right now,” he said, and he knew his words were slurred.

“Well, fuck,” Kevin said, sounding shocked. “I wanna try it one of these days!”

Dean heard the guys chuckling, but he couldn't work up the energy to laugh along with them. He was floating. He could feel the slightest shift of air in the room. He could feel the come drying on his stomach, chest, neck, and chin. He could feel the stickiness of the cream and pie filling as it dried on his body.

“Bed,” Dean moaned, opening his eyes and looking up at Benny pleadingly.

Benny chuckled. “I can carry you,” he said with a nod. “Is it okay if I touch you yet?”

Dean snorted. “If it means I get a ride to bed, hell yeah,” he said, and yeah, his words were really slurred that time.

Benny scooped him up off the table, one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. Dean gasped at the sensation of skin on skin, but he rolled his head onto Benny's shoulder, closing his eyes as Benny carried him to his room.

Sam hurried ahead of them and turned down the bed, fluffing the pillows and turning on the soft lighting of a lamp instead of the harsh overhead lighting. Benny gently laid him on the bed and pulled the blanket up over him.

Dean didn't care that he was filthy. He probably would care in the morning, but no way in hell did he want to shower with his skin so sensitive and his legs so wobbly.

Benny leaned down and gently kissed Dean's right temple. “Nick and I came just from watching you,” he said softly.

Dean grinned. “It's 'cause I'm hot,” he said.

Benny snorted. “Yes, you are.”

Dean's eyelids drooped, and he caught himself before he drifted off to sleep. “That was awesome. Thanks. Both of you,” he said, grinning up at Benny, then looking over at Sam, who was on the opposite side of his bed.

Benny smiled. “You're welcome,” he said.

“That was fun,” Sam said, then leaned down and gave Dean a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight,” he said, then left the two of them alone.

Dean suddenly didn't want Benny to leave. “Will you sleep with me?” he asked, not caring that it was a request one might hear out of a pup.

Benny let out a horribly put-upon sigh. “I suppose so,” he said with a grin.

Dean smiled and tried to stay awake while Benny slid in beside him and pulled the blanket over them both. Dean snuggled back as Benny wrapped an arm around him from behind. Yeah, he was the little spoon, but it felt great. He fell asleep to the feeling of being safe in Benny's arms, Benny's breath against the back of Dean's neck.


	4. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long day for the alphas in their new house, and Dean's having a hard time with the new arrangements. He finds some time to spend working on the Impala, and then the guys all relax after dinner with cheesy horror movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is an enema in this chapter. If that isn't your thing, please don't read. There is not scat or pissplay, and the enema isn't sexual in nature. There is also another discipline spanking in this chapter.

Dean woke up feeling sticky and disgusting, but also very refreshed. He hadn't slept that well in months. He heard Benny snoring softly behind him, and he smiled at how adorable Benny was when he slept as he slid out of bed quietly, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

Kevin, Nick, and Dean shared a bathroom while the rest of the alphas had their own en-suites. Locks on doors inside an alpha house weren't all that common, and rarely did alphas close doors because, especially in an alpha house, they were all very comfortable with each other and didn't really care about privacy. Doors were closed when noise was an issue, mostly to keep from disturbing anyone sleeping, but otherwise doors stayed open.

Dean left the bathroom door open and got in the shower, enjoying the large shower head and the seemingly unending supply of hot water. He cleaned up, but stayed under the spray for quite a while. He felt like a new man when he turned the water off and stepped out. He toweled himself dry, pulled on some black boxer briefs, and gave his hair another good rubbing with the towel to get it dry.

“You ready?” Kevin said from behind Dean.

Dean about jumped out of his skin. “Ah, shit, Kevin, don't sneak up on a guy!” he complained.

Kevin smirked at him as he walked into the bathroom and opened up the cabinet, pulling out a hose. Dean threw his towel over the towel bar to dry and backed up.

“Dude, you don't need to do that,” he said, pointing at the hose.

Kevin snorted. “Yeah, I kinda do.”

“No, you really don't,” Dean insisted, taking the hose from Kevin and shoving it back in the cabinet.

Kevin sighed. “It's my responsibility to prepare you every day,” he said, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I can prepare myself,” Dean said, grabbing Kevin's left forearm and dragging him out of the bathroom. “Consider it free time for yourself,” he said as he closed the door on Kevin.

“Dean!” Kevin growled, but didn't open the door. It wasn't locked, so he could've just opened it and walked right back in.

“You're not doing it, man, so just give it up,” Dean said as he wiped the bathroom down.

All the guys worked together to keep the house clean and presentable. Wiping down the bathroom after using it made for less work for any single person. Just as Dean tossed the damp rag into the hamper, the door opened and Benny walked in, a scowl on his face.

“Shit,” Dean breathed, backing up against the edge of the tub.

Benny did not look happy. “Care to tell me why you decided Kevin doesn't need to fulfill his duties around here?” Benny asked. It didn't matter the guy was in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers, he was still fucking scary when he was fully in alpha mode.

Dean cleared his throat. “Uhm, well, because I can do it myself,” he said, trying to sound confident, sure of himself. He was an alpha, damn it.

House alphas and second alphas were in charge of seeing that things ran smoothly. Each alpha did their own part, but matters like this were usually handled by the top ranks. If Dean had been ready to fight for his right to move up in the ranks, it would be considered a matter between Dean and Kevin, but since Kevin had just yesterday established his dominance, it would've been obvious to Benny this was a matter he should get involved in.

Dean had conceded dominance without a physical confrontation with Kevin, so any alpha higher in rank than Kevin would be within their rights to set Dean straight when it came to issues between them, though the house alpha and second usually took care of it.

This protected physically weaker pack members who had valid reasons for their higher positions in the pack. A weaker member of the pack who had valuable skills didn't need to physically fight for themselves. Their dominance was established and would be respected as long as they were useful and a necessary part of the pack.

Kevin telling Benny or Sam about what Dean had just done was nothing like a pup ratting on a naughty sibling. It was part of what kept the pack strong and cohesive.

Dean could see Kevin standing just outside the bathroom when he looked around Benny. Kevin didn't look smug. In fact he looked upset. Dean felt a little bad about upsetting Kevin, but Dean didn't want Kevin to prepare him every day. Or ever. Dean could take care of himself.

“I didn't ask if you could do it yourself,” Benny said. “I asked why you wouldn't let Kevin prepare you.”

“Because he's not fucking doing it,” Dean blurted, then inwardly cringed. That wasn't going to go over well with Benny.

Benny reached out and grabbed Dean's left wrist, yanking him closer to him, then bending him forward and wrapping his left arm around Dean's waist.

“Wait! No! Wait!” Dean yelped as Benny pulled his underwear down. “Fuck, no! Wait!”

Benny didn't lecture or hesitate. He started spanking hard and fast. Dean grabbed onto the counter top with both hands, already squirming from the pain.

“Benny, c'mon!” Dean said, trying to wriggle his way out of Benny's grip. “I can do it myself! I don't, fuck! Ow, fuck! Benny, I, please!”

Benny worked him over, including the tops of his thighs, and Dean went up onto his toes in an attempt to get away.

“Please, Benny! Stop!” Dean yelled, not caring that he was probably waking up any alphas in the house who may have been asleep.

“Kevin has responsibilities around here just the like the rest of us do,” Benny said, starting in with the lecture. “You can't change things just because you don't like it.”

“I know! I, fuck, I know!” Dean hissed, his knuckles going white as he gripped the edge of the counter top. “Please, I'm sorry! I, fuck, oh, ow, fuck!” he whimpered, twisting his body away from the swats, but not really getting anywhere.

“This shouldn't be an issue,” Benny said, laying down even harder swats. “We all work together.”

“Fucking, oh! Please! I'm sorry! I'll let him do it!” Dean nearly screamed, tears running down his face and more tears blurring his vision. “Stop! Please!”

Benny smacked his ass a few more times, then stopped and turned Dean toward him. Dean knew he must be a mess. His eyes and cheeks always turned red when he cried. His legs felt a little wobbly, but he looked Benny in the eye, not in defiance but out of respect with his head tilted down a little.

“Is this going to be an issue?” Benny asked.

Dean tried to control his breathing, but he was sniffling and panting. “No, alpha. I'm sorry,” he said, his bottom lip quivering.

Benny pulled him in for a hug, rubbing Dean's back. Dean pushed his face into Benny's shirt, smelling his alpha and drinking in the comforting embrace. Benny gently pulled away from the hug.

“Good boy,” Benny said, then turned and walked out.

Kevin walked in and pulled the hose back out of the cabinet. Dean grimaced. He'd never had an enema, and now not only was he going to get one every morning, but Kevin was going to do it. Kevin hooked the hose up in the shower and turned the water on.

Dean's underwear had fallen down around his ankles during the spanking, so he stepped out of them and got into the shower.

“I'm sorry you don't like this,” Kevin said softly as he gently turned Dean around.

Dean leaned his forehead against the shower tiles. Kevin pushed a lubed finger into his hole, then pulled it out and pushed the end of the hose into him. Dean hissed, trying to keep still.

Kevin rubbed Dean's back as the water filled him. Dean felt like a jerk for fighting Kevin. Kevin was only doing what he was supposed to be doing. It was a common practice for the one ranking above a house hole to clean and prepare the house hole, but that didn't mean Dean had to like it.

Kevin turned off the water, then turned Dean around to face him. “I'm going to give you your privacy. Take care of the water, then I want you to come to my room and ask me to prepare you.”

Dean's chest burned, and he felt his cheeks flush, knew they were even redder than before. Wasn't it bad enough he had to let Kevin do this? Now he had to go and ask for it? He counted to ten in his head and tried to keep calm.

“Okay,” Dean said, his hands balled into fists.

Kevin nodded, then unhooked the hose, put it in the cabinet, and left Dean alone. Dean growled, but did his business. He finished getting dressed, unsure if Kevin would make him strip again, but feeling the need to have his clothes on even if for a short period of time.

Dean walked slowly to Kevin's room. Kevin was making his bed, and when Dean walked in he turned toward him.

“Would you please prepare me?” Dean asked, looking at the floor, feeling his cheeks flush. It was a submissive posture, but he also was embarrassed, and looking up at Kevin felt like too much right now.

Kevin smiled at him pleasantly. “Sure. Go ahead and get your jeans and shorts down, then bend over and put your hands on the end of my bed,” he said as he walked over to his chest of drawers.

Dean winced as he pulled his jeans and shorts down. He put his hands on the bed and waited as Kevin got the lube out and slicked up his fingers. Dean flinched when Kevin pushed his fingers into Dean's hole, his skin sensitized from the enema, but Kevin rested his left hand on Dean's lower back, keeping him in place.

“All done,” Kevin said, patting his ass gently.

Dean stood up and turned around, pulling his pants and shorts back up and buttoning the jeans. His ass was still burning from the spanking, and even the soft material of his boxer briefs felt like sandpaper.

“Your ass looks really nice all red, but I'd rather you not get that nice ass beat all the time. I don't enjoy seeing you cry,” Kevin said, wrapping his arms around Dean and squeezing him in a hug.

Dean kissed the side of Kevin's head. “I'm sorry,” he whispered.

Kevin pulled back, smiling and giving him a little pat on the ass. “Apology accepted. Let's move on from here,” he said.

“Okay,” Dean said with a small smile, then left the room.

Dean needed to work on the Impala, which cheered him up, and by the time he was dressed and headed downstairs, he had a smile on his face.

*** * ***

Dean was in the driveway changing the brake pads on the Impala. It was a beautiful day outside, perfect for getting some work done on the car. He'd already pulled the left rear wheel off, the old brake pads on the cement and the new ones in his hand, when he heard someone walk up behind him and crouch down.

“Dude, I'm so fucking horny,” Kevin said.

Dean froze as Kevin wound his arms around Dean's middle and started undoing the buttons on his jeans.

“I'm a little busy,” Dean said, feeling irritated. Anyone driving or walking by would soon be able to see him getting fucked, and he'd been busy, damn it.

Sex in public wasn't unusual, especially around an alpha house, but Dean had never been fucked in public before, and anyone who saw him would immediately know his place in the house.

“You can keep working on the car,” Kevin said, shoving Dean's pants and underwear down. “I don't mind.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That's very generous of you,” he said under his breath.

Kevin grabbed him by the neck and yanked him back, pulling Dean off balance, making Dean gasp as his arms flailed, falling against Kevin's chest, his knees spreading as he balanced on his heels and on Kevin.

“The attitude had better stop,” Kevin growled, then he shoved Dean forward and pushed his cock into him.

Dean yelped, dropping the brake pad. It hadn't hurt. Kevin had prepared him well this morning, making sure he had plenty of lube, but he hadn't expected Kevin to be rough with him. Kevin fucked him hard and fast, panting on Dean's back and then biting down and growling as he came.

“Mmm, thanks, man,” Kevin said, smacking Dean's right ass cheek as he stood up.

Dean pulled his pants and underwear back up, re-fastening the buttons while counting to ten, Kevin's come leaking out of his ass and making a damp spot on his underwear.

Taking his frustration out on the car wasn't an option, so he forced himself to calm down and got back to changing the brake pads. But it was a little difficult to do with a hard-on, and he was getting frustrated. He was also getting a little pissy over the fact that getting fucked by Kevin had made him horny. Kevin hadn't even tried to get Dean off.

His cock was going to get sore from chaffing if he didn't do something, so Dean finished with the brake pads he was working on, put the tire back on, and got into the car, sliding into the driver's seat. The other brake pads could wait.

Dean unbuttoned his jeans impatiently, spreading his legs and pulling his cock out. He stroked his cock a couple of times, then thumped his cock down onto the steering wheel. While jerking off inside the house was against the rules, outside the house he was free to do whatever he wanted.

He took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. A horny guy jerking off in the car was one thing. A horny guy getting himself off by rubbing his cock all over the steering wheel was a different matter altogether.

Dean chuckled as he remembered Sam catching him when Dean was nineteen and he had been humping the backseat, moaning like a porn star. Dean had freaked out, yelled at Sam to get back in the house while Dean's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Dean's jaw had dropped when Sam had stayed right where he was, and instead had pulled out his own cock and jerked off while watching Dean, nodding at him to start humping again.

Dean had recovered quickly, having already been close to coming when Sam interrupted him, and when Dean came, using his shirt instead of the leather of the seats to catch his load, Sam had groaned and come all over the cement floor of the garage.

So Dean wasn't worried about Sam catching him, but he didn't know how the other alphas in the house would react to it. Teasing would kill the mood, so he slid down in the seat, resting his head against the back of the seat, giving himself a great view of not only what he was about to do to the steering wheel, but he'd also be able to see anyone walking around outside.

Dean moaned, rubbing his shaft along the smooth surface of the steering wheel, then slapping his cock down on the wheel again. He was too horny to take is time, so he used both hands, wrapping his fingers around his cock and the steering wheel like he would if he was jerking off two cocks at once.

He started thrusting, squeezing a little tighter the closer he got to coming so that he could really feel the bumps and contours of the steering wheel. The car rocked beneath him with his thrusts, and the smell of leather seats and the oil he used on the interior of the car turned him on even more.

“Mmm, yeah, fuck,” Dean moaned, panting and thrusting faster. “Gonna make me come, oh, yeah, oh, fuck!” he hissed as he cupped one hand over the end of his cock to catch the jizz, still thrusting and rubbing his cock over the steering wheel.

Dean squeezed the last bit of jizz from his cock, then licked most of it off his hand, smearing the rest over the steering wheel. He'd clean it off later, but it felt great to mark his territory this way, to smell himself on her, a clear warning to anyone else that this car was his.

He leaned forward, grunting with the effort because he was feeling lethargic and sated, and licked at the steering wheel. He always kept his baby clean enough that all he could taste was himself and the subtle metallic tang of the wheel.

Dean shoved his cock back into his pants and buttoned up, feeling much better and ready to finish working on the brake pads. He felt refreshed, the irritation and bad mood he'd been in had vanished, and he had a small smile on his face as he worked on his baby.

By the time he was done, his jeans and hands were greasy. He grabbed a rag and cleaned off the steering wheel, careful to not touch anything else because of all the grease. He cleaned up and put his tools away, closing the garage door and heading inside to wash and change.

*** * ***

“Dean!” Nick yelled from the kitchen as Dean walked by the archway.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, backing up and stopping in the archway.

“C'mere,” he said, gesturing to the floor in front of him.

Dean hesitated a moment, but when Nick raised an eyebrow, Dean walked up to Nick. “Yeah?”

“I'd really like a blowjob,” Nick said.

Dean blinked at him. “I need to change and wash up,” he said, holding up his hands to show Nick the grease.

Nick shrugged. “Don't use your hands,” he said as he unzipped and pulled his cock out. “Get down on your knees.”

Dean knew his cheeks flushed with anger, but he slowly lowered himself to his knees, his hands balled into fists. He reminded himself it wouldn't be a good idea to punch Nick in the balls, but he really, really wanted to.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” Nick said, then guided his cock into Dean's mouth. “I wanna fuck your face, so keep your teeth out of the way and your throat relaxed,” he said as he grabbed onto Dean's head with his hands and fucked Dean's face.

Dean choked a little, and Nick slowed down. It was obvious Nick didn't want to hurt him, so Dean figured he should be happy about that. Dean was good at sucking cock, but if you didn't overly like who was shoving their cock down your throat, it didn't bode well for your ability to keep from choking on that person's cock.

When Nick came, Dean sucked him down, coughing a little at the strong taste after Nick pulled out and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Nick asked, crouching down and patting Dean on the back.

Dean nodded, coughing a few more times, his eyes watering. Nick looked concerned, watching him carefully.

“I'm okay,” Dean said, his voice scratchy.

Nick gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you. I needed that,” he said, then stood up and went back to cutting up the vegetables.

Of course Nick had to be sorta nice about it, had to be concerned. Dean grit his teeth and forced himself to stay calm, somehow managing to keep from growling as he stood up and headed for the upstairs bathroom.

*** * ***

The guys all crashed on the couches and chairs in the living room after dinner. They'd talked while they ate, but mostly they were all tired from a long day. Dean had flopped down in between Benny and Gabe, all of them having kicked off their shoes and left them strewn about the floor.

Sam turned the TV on, turning it to an old horror movie just to have something on. None of them were in the mood to try hard with following a story line, and they didn't give a shit about cheering for a sports team, so horror would do.

Benny leaned over, letting his right side smash into Dean's left. He turned his head to whisper in Dean's ear. “You can say no, but I'd kinda like to play with your hole, see if I can get you to come, all lazy and sprawled out on the couch with me.”

Dean shivered. Benny had the ability to make anything sound dirty and hot, but when the man was talking about sex, his voice was enough to make nearly anyone drool.

Benny chuckled. “Gotta say yes or no, sweetheart,” he drawled. “A shiver can go either way. I might just hand you a blanket.”

Dean smiled. “Okay,” he said, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Hand me those pillows, would you, Gabe?” Benny asked, then took the pillows and positioned them to his left between his leg and the arm of the couch.

Dean was about to wriggle out of his jeans when Benny grabbed his left arm and pulled him over his lap. Dean squeaked, hoping no one else heard him. He chuckled as Benny and Gabe arranged his body, making him comfortable with his head on the pillows, his midsection on Benny's lap, and his legs spread out with his calves and feet on Gabe's lap.

Gabe pulled his jeans and underwear off, tossing them on the floor, then started lightly trailing his fingers over Dean's legs. He used enough pressure that it didn't tickle, but rather was a pleasant and calming touch.

Benny put his left hand on Dean's back, not holding him down, but it felt more like a reassuring and grounding touch. He reached between Dean's legs and arranged his cock and balls, letting them fall between Benny's legs, the rough texture of Benny's jeans giving him a little stimulation.

Dean moaned as Benny kneaded his ass cheeks. He noticed Kevin was watching them instead of the movie, but instead of getting pissed or embarrassed, Dean just moved his head a little so he could watch the TV, ignoring Kevin.

Benny took his time, massaging Dean's ass, then gently trailing his fingers down Dean's crack. It was a teasing touch, but it wasn't annoying. Benny ran his fingers down either side of Dean's hole, then tapped directly on his hole, making Dean gasp and squirm.

Dean heard the top of a bottle of lube click open, then he whined and flinched as someone, most likely Gabe, drizzled some down his crack, letting it run over his hole and Benny's fingers.

“I'll warm you up soon,” Benny said, teasing Dean with the tip of his finger, pushing just the tip into Dean's hole over and over again.

Dean spread his legs more as he felt Gabriel start playing with his balls. He heard someone jerking off. In fact, he heard more than one of the others in the room jerking off. Dean didn't care what they were doing. This felt awesome. And if he thought about the others too much, he'd get self-conscious and lose his hard-on.

Benny still wasn't in a hurry, his right hand mostly resting on Dean's ass cheeks with just one finger playing with Dean's hole. Dean had figured Benny would just get right down to it and drive him crazy playing with his prostate. But even Gabe's hand felt like a casual touch, like they were settled in for the night to just lazily play with him.

Dean settled in. The movie was stupid, totally inaccurate, but Dean didn't give a shit. It was gory and easy to follow, and his two couch buddies were focused on making him feel good.

The fifth, or possibly sixth, teenager died a horrible death before Benny pushed his finger in a little further, twisting as he went, but then resuming the lazy motions he had been using for a while now, going that much deeper, but no faster.

Dean couldn't believe how comfortable he was. He had a warm body beneath him, someone who loved him and had a secure hand on his back, who was giving him gentle stimulation to his asshole. He had another person who loved him gently rolling his balls with one hand, the other hand resting on his right ankle.

He wondered if this was how omegas felt when their alpha was holding them. For all he knew, this was how omegas felt when any alpha held them, treated them right. It didn't sit totally right, something in him was railing against the idea of being taken care of, but there was another part of him that was enjoying it.

Dean moaned as Gabe started up a gentle massage of the area between his asshole and balls. Benny must've taken it as his cue to go even deeper, adding a little pressure to Dean's prostate from the inside. Dean's cock was hard, but it wasn't painfully so. He tried out a downward thrust, gasping as his cock rubbed on the rough jeans.

The credits rolled on the movie, but no one changed the channel. Another horror movie started up, this one even cheesier than the first. The sounds of the other alphas in the room faded into the background, or maybe they weren't jerking off with as much enthusiasm as they had at the start, knowing they would chafe their dicks if they kept it up as long as Benny appeared to be ready for.

Dean reached down with his right hand, wrapping his fingers around Benny's left ankle. It must've meant something to Benny, because Benny's left thumb caressed his back. Dean liked the feeling of connection, feeling intimate on a level that the finger in his asshole couldn't.

He squirmed more, thrusting a couple times as Benny added a second finger, pushing in deep and using just the right amount of pressure on Dean's prostate as Gabe pushed harder from the other side.

Dean saw Kevin moving, crawling over to Sam, and as Dean turned his head a little, he saw that Sam was motioning him over, his cock already out. Kevin obeyed, and Sam turned in the chair enough so that Dean could watch, giving him a profile of the two of them. Dean knew Sam had done it on purpose. Sam had a big cock, and when they'd done threesomes in the past, Dean had admitted to getting a huge kick out of watching Sam facefuck whoever they were playing with.

Sam put his hand on the back of Kevin's head and pushed him down, making Kevin choke on his cock. Sam held him down for a few seconds, and Dean felt his own cock twitch as Kevin fought to keep his throat relaxed for Sam. When Sam finally let go, Kevin came off Sam's cock coughing and catching his breath, but went right back to Sam's cock as soon as he got himself under control.

Dean saw more movement out of the corner of his eye, Nick crawling over to Kevin, completely naked and erect, a tube of lube in his left hand. Dean groaned as Nick shoved two lubed fingers into Kevin. Kevin spread his legs wider to accommodate, but Dean noticed the wince from the quick stretch of two fingers in his asshole.

Nick didn't waste time. He quickly prepared Kevin, then jacked his cock with his messy fingers to lube himself up, then pushed into Kevin. Kevin held still as Nick fucked into him, obviously concentrating on relaxing and letting Nick in.

Kevin quickly got back to his job of blowing Sam, and Nick helped by grabbing a handful of Kevin's hair and shoving him down onto Sam's cock, making him choke every few times his head bobbed.

Dean would've felt bad for Kevin yesterday if Nick had been a little rough with him, but he wasn't fucking Kevin any harder than Kevin had fucked Dean in the driveway, and if Kevin could dish it out, Dean was damn sure Kevin should be able to take it.

“You like choking on cock?” Sam asked with a grin, and Dean knew it was more for his benefit than Kevin or Sam. Dean loved dirty talk.

Kevin moaned an 'uh-huh' as he bobbed. Dean gasped as Benny shook his fingers inside Dean. He'd never felt anything like it, and it felt awesome. His hips twitched along with his cock.

“What do you think, Dean?” Sam asked. “Should I come on his face and see how much jizz I can get in his hair?” he drawled, looking at Dean.

Dean moaned, his fingers digging into Benny's ankle, probably leaving bruises. Gabe pulled on his balls just enough to make it enjoyable.

“Or maybe I should come down his throat,” Sam said, eyes locked on Dean's. “Hold his head down so that he can't breathe. He likes breathplay, so he'll get a kick out of it,” he said with a shrug. “I'll shove his head down all the way, cut off his air until he's close to passing out, and then I'll come down his throat.”

Dean started up a rhythmic twitch of his hips, getting rough stimulation on his dick. He looked to his right and saw Cas sitting in the middle of the living room, legs spread, completely naked and stroking his cock, watching Dean's face with an intensity uniquely Cas.

“His throat'll be raw,” Sam said, and Dean looked back over at Sam. “His eyes'll be watering, and he'll be coughing on my huge load, his lips full and red, his hair all fucked up as he gasps and shakes,” Sam said with a grin. “And he'll be so jealous, because all the rest of us get to watch Benny and Gabe play with your sweet little asshole, your big balls, and Kevin will be left out. My cock the only thing he can pay attention to.”

Dean groaned, unable to decide if he wanted to watch Sam and Kevin or Cas, so he ended up bouncing back and forth like he was watching a tennis match. Nick hissed, fucking Kevin harder and making it more difficult for Kevin to blow Sam.

Nick growled, grabbing Kevin's shoulders so he could fuck him harder, the sound of skin against skin loud in the room.

“Where do you want Nick to come, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Oh, fuck,” Nick growled, obviously excited by the idea of Dean deciding, and he turned to look at Dean.

“In his ass,” Dean said, his voice wrecked like he'd been screaming for an hour. “Come in his ass so I can watch your load leaking out of him when you pull your cock out.”

“Fuck!” Nick yelled, coming hard, fucking Kevin so hard Sam had to hold Kevin's head to keep him from faceplanting onto Sam's crotch.

Nick's fucked into him a few more times, then shoved all the way in, holding there for a while and groaning. “Hold it in, kid,” he said as he slowly pulled his cock out.

Once he was free, Nick grabbed Kevin's legs, manhandling his lower body and legs by lifting him up and turning his ass toward Dean. Kevin made some kind of surprised noise, muffled by Sam's cock as he took hold of Sam's thighs to balance himself.

Sam chuckled, trying to help Kevin, but obviously getting a kick out of what Nick was doing. Nick let go of Kevin's left leg and wrapped his right arm around Kevin's middle, holding Kevin's left leg up and out with his left hand so Dean had a perfect view of Kevin's asshole.

“Push,” Nick ordered, and Kevin did.

Nick's jizz oozed out of Kevin's asshole, more of it coming out than Dean had anticipated, and it was fucking hot. Nick managed to save the carpet by catching it in his hand, and then he rubbed it all over Kevin's thighs.

Dean growled. “Oh, fuck, that's, fuck! F-fucking hot!” he hissed as he fucked Benny's thighs.

“Oh, yeah, oh,” Gabe moaned, and Dean felt Gabe coming all over his right foot.

He hadn't even noticed Gabe had picked up his leg and yanked it over so he could come all over it, and when Dean realized what Gabe had done, he groaned long and loud.

“So what'll it be, Dean?” Sam asked. “Where do I get to come?”

“Fuck, oh,” Dean moaned. “Oh, Sam, c-come all over his face. Fuck. I wanna see it dripping off his chin.”

Sam used his grip on Kevin's hair to pull Kevin off his cock as Nick lowered Kevin's legs to the carpet again. Sam gave his cock another couple of strokes, then growled, pointing his cock at Kevin's face and coming all over him, the jizz hitting him between his closed eyes, another shot hitting his right cheek, a third and fourth hitting his closed lips.

Dean watched as Sam's jizz ran down Kevin's face, dripping down off his chin just like Dean had requested and falling to Sam's shirt. Dean felt something poking into his left side, and he realized Benny had pulled his own cock out and was fucking Dean's side.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, Sam, that was so fucking hot, fuck, oh, Benny!” Dean yelped as he came, Benny fingerfucking him through his orgasm, Gabriel tugging on his balls, adding just a hint of pain to his orgasm, making it last longer.

Dean shivered and gasped as he came down, watching Cas come all over his own chest, his eyes still locked on Dean's, his teeth bared as he growled and shook.

As soon as Dean's brain started to come back online, Dean tensed. “Fuck,” he said, reaching back with his left hand and grabbing for Benny's left arm. “I'm sorry! Fuck! I'm, Benny, I'm sorry!” he said as he flopped about, not really getting anywhere and most likely looking like a beached whale, turning his head to the left and trying to look up at Benny.

Benny chuckled. “Did you come without a cock in ya?” he asked, and Dean tried to scramble off Benny's lap, but Benny just held onto him. “Oops,” Benny said with a grin that Dean could now see because he'd managed to turn onto his right side, which was a little painful because Benny's legs were now holding Dean up by his ribcage and side.

“Huh?” Dean said, his face screwed up in confusion.

Benny shrugged. “Said oops.”

“Wait,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Am I in trouble?”

“For an accident?” Benny asked, that adorable grin still tugging at his lips. “That would be awful mean of me to punish you for an accident, sweetheart.”

Dean grinned back at Benny, the tension leaving his body. “Awesome,” he said, then used more spastic movements to get himself to his knees on the floor between Benny's legs. “You're awesome,” he said as he leaned in, grabbing Benny's shirt and pulling him closer to kiss him.

Benny let Dean control the kiss, caressing Dean's neck with his hands as Dean licked at Benny's lips, then nibbled on his bottom lip.

Gabe huffed. “We're going to need a weekly carpet and upholstery cleaning if we keep this up,” he said, sounding half asleep already.

Cas grunted. “I'll order an industrial cleaning machine tomorrow. A weekly cleaning by professionals would break our budget, and I can easily use the machine when needed.”

Kevin used his shirt to wipe at his face. “Why don't we just ditch the carpet, get a drain in the middle of the floor, and install a hose?”

Sam barked out a laugh. “Do you and Dean really want to kneel on a cement floor?” he asked.

“Do I get a vote?” Dean asked, having broken the kiss and flopped down onto Benny's chest.

Benny snorted. “This doesn't go up for vote. The answer is no. We're not ruining anyone's knees,” he said, sounding tired but sated.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled into Benny's shirt. “I don't get to vote on that, but I'm gonna vote for going to bed now.”

“Seconded,” Gabe groaned.

“Thirded,” Sam said.

“Fourth-ded,” Nick said with a grin.

Cas pulled himself to his feet by grabbing onto the coffee table and hauling himself up. “It's fourthed,” he said, directing a scowl at Nick.

Dean couldn't help it. He giggled, which started everyone else laughing minus Cas, who was looking around at them all like he had no clue why they were laughing.

Nick stood up, grabbing Cas by the elbow and leading him toward the stairs. “You're adorable, Cas,” he said.

“I'm not adorable,” Cas said, and Dean could imagine the sour look on Cas' face.

Nick chuckled again. “Yeah, you're totally adorable,” he said as they made their way up the stairs.


	5. Benched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per OP's request, a chapter dedicated to Dean strapped to a breeding bench. If this isn't something you like reading, skip this chapter.

The next morning, after Kevin had cleaned and prepared Dean, he led Dean to the breeding bench that had been set up in the living room. Dean froze.

Kevin huffed. “C'mon, the guys asked for it,” Kevin says.

Dean looked down at the bench, his stomach clenching. It was the perfect height for someone to walk up and fuck the person strapped to it. Dean would be strapped down. Anybody could do anything they wanted to him. He knew the guys wouldn't hurt him, but he'd be a hole, doing nothing but waiting around to be fucked. He doubted he'd be able to get himself off like this.

He felt his cheeks flush. What if someone came into the house? This was the living room. Anybody could see him. What if the visitor wanted to fuck him? They weren't allowed to, but he'd be dependent on the other alphas in the house to enforce that.

“Are you refusing?” Kevin asked, a mild threat in his tone of voice.

Dean shook his head. He knew Kevin would tell Benny, then he'd get his ass beat and get strapped into the bench anyway, only then he would have a red ass, visible to all the alphas in the house and anyone who came into the house.

He kneeled on the bench, stretching out over it and resting his elbows on the padded arm rests. His ass was higher than his head, and his legs were spread wide enough for the guys to have unrestricted access, but not so wide as to make him uncomfortable in the position.

He felt a flare of panic race through him as Kevin put the straps in place. There was a strap at each of his wrists, his upper back just below his shoulder blades, his waist, his thighs, and his ankles. He let his cheek rest on the padding under his chin, turning his head and getting comfortable. It was made to keep him from straining his neck. Dean flinched as Kevin pushed two lubed fingers in him.

“Chill out,” Kevin said. “I'm just lubing you up so the guys don't have to.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't fixed the garbage disposal yet. It was on his list for the day, but it would have to wait. Not that he was really looking forward to fixing it, but it was his job, and now he had to wait around to get fucked. Repeatedly.

“How long do I have to stay here?” he asked, trying to keep the growl out of his voice, but failing.

“Until we're done,” Kevin said, then smacked his right ass cheek.

Dean growled, tensing in the restraints, but Kevin just walked away. Dean had no idea why Kevin hadn't fucked him. He tried to settle, but he felt like he was on display, which he was. He felt vulnerable, which he totally was.

He was getting pissed, and that would lead to getting himself in trouble, which would lead to a red ass, which would lead to much embarrassment, because there would be no way to hide a bright red ass now.

If the bench would've been more uncomfortable, Dean could've complained up a storm. But the stupid thing was actually comfortable. There were no hard spots, no hard edges to catch him or rub him raw. Everything was padded and felt as if it was made for him.

Dean heard a gasp behind him, then felt a hand caressing his right ass cheek. He knew it was Cas, could tell from the way he smelled and the fact that he hadn't said anything to Dean yet. He felt a kiss on his tailbone and forced himself to keep quiet, to not growl. Cas didn't deserve an attitude from Dean just because Dean didn't feel like being tied down on the breeding bench.

“Can I fuck you, Dean?” Cas asked, his voice deep with arousal.

“Have at it, Cas,” Dean said.

Cas pushed his cock into Dean, slow and gentle, and Dean relaxed into it. If he was going to be strapped to this thing, he was going to have to just hold on and shut up. Cas didn't say anything, just started fucking him, and Dean felt a little annoyed at that. He was being used as a hole.

Dean grunted as Cas reached under him and played with his balls, then gave them a little tug before letting go and fucking Dean harder, coming inside him and letting out a satisfied sigh. Cas gave his ass a soft pat and left him alone, his asshole leaking.

“Oh, fuck, that looks even more awesome than I'd imagined,” Nick groaned from the archway into the kitchen.

Dean cringed. He didn't want to know what he looked like all tied down to the bench, his asshole leaking. And Nick wouldn't be the one to let him out when he was done with him. He might be able to talk someone else into letting him out, but not Nick.

“I think I'll fuck that ass,” Nick said, and Dean heard him unzipping as he walked toward Dean. “You look all wet and ripe for the taking there, pumpkin,” he said as he ran his fingers over Dean's back.

“You're gonna have to do all the work this time,” Dean grumbled, then yelped and squirmed in his bindings when Nick smacked his ass hard enough to leave a handprint behind.

“Too bad you're not gagged,” Nick said. “We should have one somewhere around here. If not, we'll get one.”

“I don't need a gag,” Dean snarled, and this time he managed to only let out a grunt when Nick smacked his other ass cheek even harder than the first.

“Keep it up and I'll order a ring gag,” Nick said, raking his nails over the skin he'd just smacked.

Dean hissed, trying to pull himself away from Nick's hand, but not able to move at all. “You like the way I suck your dick too much to use a ring gag on me.”

Nick huffed. “Yeah, I do,” he groaned. “You've got skills,” he said as he pushed his cock into Dean's hole.

Dean tried to arched his back, but the straps at his waist and under his shoulder blades kept him from moving. He forced himself to relax, trying to spread his legs before remembering his legs and ankles were tied to the bench.

“Do you use some kind of cream or do exercises?” Nick asked.

“Huh? Why?” Dean asked, wincing as Nick sped up.

“Your asshole is still tight even after taking it up the ass all these times since we got to the house,” Nick said, sounding impressed.

Dean felt a flare of anger, felt his chest burning. He clenched his hands into fists and growled. “Is that what you tell everybody so they think you have a huge cock when really you have a-ow!” Dean yelped as a huge hand smacked his ass.

He knew that hand, and it wasn't Nick's. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could kick out at Nick to get him to stop fucking him while Sam chastised him.

“Is that how you speak to your fellow alpha?” Sam said in a low voice, his breath ghosting over Dean's ear.

Dean gasped as Nick hit his prostate, and Dean knew it was on purpose. “No,” he said, trying not to sound petulant.

He really wished Nick would stop fucking him so he could concentrate on showing Sam he was sorry, that he really did know how to speak to the other alphas. All of them.

“This had better not be how you speak to the other alphas in this house when Benny and I aren't around,” Sam said, a little bit of a growl in his voice.

Nick chuckled. “Dean saves the snarky comments for me,” Nick said, his tone light.

Dean cringed, turning his face into the padding as he whimpered. He heard Sam huff and knew that last comment from Nick had done it. He was in trouble.

“C'mon, Sam,” Nick said, pausing his movements inside Dean. “He's learning his place. It would be hard for any of us to be in his position. He hasn't outright defied me or told me off. He just needs some time to adjust.”

Dean knew Nick didn't have it out for him. Nick loved him, cared for him. Nick rubbed him the wrong way, but he always had. It was nothing new. He and Nick had never gotten into a physical confrontation, but Dean had thrown plenty of sarcastic comments at him. To hear Nick try and get Dean out of trouble made something in Dean's chest ache in a good way.

“I know my brother better than that,” Sam said. “He's pushing you to see how much he can get away with. And as much as I love him, he needs a firm hand. He won't stop pushing unless you stop him.”

“Is that true, kid?” Nick asked, sounding almost hurt.

Dean felt like shit. Nick wasn't a bad guy. He'd never hurt Dean. He'd even gone out of his way to be nice to Dean, making him foods he knew Dean would like, the awesome pie they all ate off him the night they moved in, and he hadn't been rough with Dean when it came to sex other than the fight for dominance the first day, which was to be expected because of the situation and Dean felt it didn't count.

“I asked you a question,” Nick said, sounding more stern than Dean had ever heard him.

In fact, Dean doesn't remember ever hearing Nick sound authoritative and all that much like an alpha. Dean hadn't thought about it before, but even though he knew Nick was an alpha, he'd never seen him posture or act like one so blatantly beside the dominance display the first day they were in the house.

Dean yelped as Nick smacked Dean's thigh. “No! Yes! Fuck!” Dean blurted. “I mean yes, it's true,” he said, pulling on the restraints, but again getting nowhere.

Nick sighed. “Okay, Sam, I got this,” he said.

Sam didn't question him. Dean heard his brother walk out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Dean shivered. He had no idea what Nick was going to do. He didn't think Nick was going to beat the shit out of him, but he knew Nick couldn't let this go.

Nick started fucking him again, setting up a rhythm that wasn't all that fast or slow, but was steady. “I'm sorry, Dean,” Nick said.

“Uhm, huh?” Dean asked, completely confused.

Nick changed his position, hitting Dean's prostate again. “I knew this was going to be hard on you, being lowest in the ranks. I knew you assumed you'd be either house alpha or second. I was trying to make it easier on you by not really pushing to enforce my dominance over you other than when we figured out ranks. You're a good guy, I like you, and I think you being a part of our alpha house is going to make us all stronger, make our house better than it ever could be without you.”

“Nick, I –,” Dean started.

“I'm not done,” Nick barked, and Dean shut his mouth. “In trying to make things easier on you, I did you a disservice. You need your alphas to take their place and show you yours.”

“I'm sorry,” Dean blurted.

“It's not your fault. You're acting true to your nature, doing what any other alpha would do in your situation,” Nick said. “I'm the one that's sorry. I'll do what I should've been doing all along.”

Dean's stomach churned. What the fuck had he done? Was Nick going to be an asshole to him? He had no idea what Nick thought being an alpha included. Benny and Sam would never allow him to be abusive, but Nick had been so nice to him, and now that he realized that could change, it scared him.

“Nick, I'm sorry,” Dean said as he started pulling on the restraints again. He started panting, suddenly panicking and feeling trapped. “Nick, don't! Please! Please don't!” he said, trying to look back at Nick, but not able to because of the position he was in.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Nick said, running his hands over Dean's sides in a calming gesture. “Calm down. What do you think I'm going to do to you? Hey, c'mon. Calm down.”

Dean felt his eyes burn and a few tears dropped down onto the padding. He might be overreacting, but he couldn't stop. He was held down. Nick could do anything he wanted to him. He couldn't defend himself. He heard himself whimpering, but he didn't care whether it sounded pathetic or not.

Dean nearly choked on a scream as suddenly Nick's face was in his line of vision. Dean flinched hard, but Nick just smiled at him, saying something Dean couldn't understand because he was too busy freaking out. He felt Nick's fingers combing through his hair, and he realized Nick didn't look pissed, so Dean tried to calm himself down.

Nick waited him out, his fingers gentle on Dean's scalp, his face relaxed, a gentle smile on his lips, and Dean finally started to hear the words he was saying.

“... calm. I wouldn't hurt you unless it was a spanking for discipline. I'm not going to turn into a monster,” Nick said, then he must have seen the change in Dean, that Dean had calmed a little. “Are you back with me yet?”

Dean nodded shakily, no longer pulling at the restraints, though his breathing was still a bit heavy. Nick wiped away some of his tears.

Nick huffed out a little laugh. “I only meant that I was going to crack down a bit on that mouth of yours and see that you show a little respect. It may mean some discipline, but are you really that terrified of me that you have a panic attack over the idea of me laying down the law?”

Dean let out a huff. “I don't know what you're going to do. Out of all the guys, you're the one I've spent the least amount of time with growing up. Well, beside Kevin because he only moved here over a year ago. I don't know you all that well. Before we came here, you grated on my nerves with some of the things you did and said, but I still liked you, still thought you'd make a good alpha, though now that I'm thinking back on it, you've never really asserted yourself around me, so I don't know exactly what I saw in you that made me think you'd be a good alpha other than you seemed like a good guy, like you cared.”

“I am, and I do,” Nick said with a smirk.

Dean chuckled, then sniffled, his head congested and full. “I didn't freak out just now because I was terrified of you in particular. It just hit me that I was tied down and defenseless and you said you were ready to show me who was the boss, and I had no idea what you meant by that.”

“Ah, okay, gotcha,” Nick said, nodding.

“I'm sorry I've treated you the way I have,” Dean said. “I know you've been making things I like, that awesome pie being one of them, and I really do appreciate it.”

“Like I said, it's my fault you've not been able to get a read on me. I wasn't acting the way an alpha should in a house with nothing but alphas,” Nick said. “I think possibly the reason you saw something in me that made you think I'd be a good alpha even though you haven't seen me display all that much is because I only assert myself when it's required. I have no problem displaying and posturing, I just don't see the need to do it all the time,” he said with a shrug.

“And, ah, yeah,” Dean said with a wince. “That right there is why you're an alpha, and why I know you're going to make a great part of this alpha house. It's what I saw in you. Alphas who are so confident and comfortable in their role that they don't need to constantly force the issue don't get as much attention, but they're the ones that come through when you really need them.”

Nick smiled. “That's a wonderful compliment,” he said.

“And I'm the kind of asshole who takes advantage of that and makes a fool of himself,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Nick shook his head. “You're the kind of alpha who wants to be shown their place, see evidence of why everyone else deserves their place. It's part of how your father raised you. It's not a bad thing. There needs to be alphas like you or no one would bother to show their true make-up. Our styles don't mesh so well, but that doesn't invalidate either one of us.”

“And you make awesome pie,” Dean said with a grin.

Nick laughed. “I'm glad you like my pie,” he said, ruffling Dean's hair.

Dean's smile died as he remembered his situation again. “I'm kinda having a hard time with this,” he whispered.

Nick kissed his forehead. “We all know. It's going to take time for you to adjust. Just try to keep from getting in trouble. I don't think you'd like it if I had to spank you,” Nick said with a grin.

“I don't suppose you'd let me up, would you?” Dean asked hopefully as Nick stood.

Nick snorted. “No,” he said as he walked around behind Dean.

Dean heard Nick stroking himself, probably trying to get his erection back, which Dean had most likely killed for a few minutes.

“Can you let me up when you're done?” Dean asked.

“I can, but I'm not going to,” Nick replied as he pushed his cock in.

“C'mon, Nick. I'm gonna cramp up here,” Dean whined.

“Are you cramping?” Nick asked. “Are you in pain?”

Dean sighed. “No,” he growled.

“Then nope,” Nick said, and started fucking Dean hard and fast.

Dean held on for the ride, wincing as Nick grabbed onto his sides and fucked him even harder. Nick grunted and moaned as he came deep inside Dean.

“Kevin!” Nick yelled.

“Coming,” Kevin yelled from upstairs.

Nick tucked himself away and zipped up. “I'm making cheeseburgers and steak fries for dinner.”

“Oh, you're awesome,” Dean said, nearly drooling.

Nick snorted. “Enjoy the clean-up job you're about to get,” he said, then patted Dean on the back as he walked away.

“Huh?” Dean said after Nick as he heard Kevin walk in, then drop to his knees behind Dean. “Mmm, oh!” Dean moaned as Kevin licked into him, sucking and biting at his asshole. This is what Nick had meant. “Oh, fuck, yeah!”

Dean tried to hump the padding on the bench, but he couldn't get any friction on his dick. The stupid bench was probably designed that way. Dean growled, wanting more stimulation, something to touch his cock. Kevin finished with long, broad licks up Dean's crack, then walked away.

“Ah, fuck, wait! Kevin!” Dean yelled.

Kevin didn't come back. Dean growled and just barely managed to keep from biting at the padding his head was resting on.

*

Dean squirmed as Sam pulled out, the come running down his thighs. “Can I get outta this yet?” he asked.

Sam snorted. “Has everybody had a chance to fuck you yet?” he asked, his words a little slurred from arousal.

Dean smirked. Sam always got languid and sleepy after a good fuck. “Kevin hasn't fucked me, but everyone else has. In fact Cas has fucked me twice.”

“Then I suppose you'd better ask Kevin really, really nicely if he'll let you out,” Sam said.

“Sam!” Dean growled. “C'mon! Let me up! Please!”

“I'd work on the nice part of that begging before you ask Kevin,” Sam said, then smacked Dean's ass before leaving.

“Sam! Come back and let me up!” Dean yelled, then growled, dropping his forehead down onto the padding.

“You're ready to get out?” Kevin asked.

Dean flinched. He hadn't heard Kevin come in. “C'mon, let me out. Please, Kevin,” he asked, trying for polite.

“Soon,” Kevin said, then licked Dean's left inner thigh.

“Mmm,” Dean moaned. It felt so dirty to have Kevin clean up all the dripping come, and it was making him hard. His cock had gotten hard so many times over the last couple hours that he worried it might might never forgive him.

Kevin cleaned both his thighs thoroughly before licking over his hole, spreading his cheeks wide and wriggling his tongue over the rim.

Dean hissed, his fingers digging into the padding. “Hey, could you maybe give my prostate a little stimulation here?” he asked, barely managing to keep himself from demanding.

Kevin shoved his tongue inside Dean, nibbling at his hole, then sucking. Dean moaned, his cock fully hard and aching. Kevin's mouth was gone all too soon and his dick shoved into Dean's hole.

“Aww, c'mon, man!” Dean whined. “You're too short to, fuck, I, fuck, I'm sorry,” he apologized quickly, hoping Kevin wouldn't be pissed.

Kevin snorted. “I can hit your prostate if I want. This is me not hitting your prostate because you've been a whiny little bitch to me about the breeding bench,” he said.

Dean growled as Kevin fucked him without actually touching him anywhere else, just his cock sliding in and out, not even the stimulation Dean got from the other guys when they fucked him hard enough to smack their pelvis into Dean's ass cheeks.

Kevin fucked him a little faster, panting and moaning. “I'm so horny it's not going to take me long to come. I've watched everybody else fuck you, cleaned you up each time, and now I get to come in your messy hole.”

Dean squirmed. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. Over the last few hours he hadn't been able to get his cock any sort of friction, and the only thing he could've hoped for would've been one of the guys hitting his prostate enough to make him come. Now he realized he should've behaved for Kevin. Kevin would've probably at least tried to get him to come if Dean hadn't been a whiny bitch.

Kevin groaned, slowing down and coming inside Dean. Dean had never been with a guy who had actually slowed down as he was getting close to coming, but Kevin did. Dean didn't know if it was just the way his body worked or if Kevin had a freaky control over his body that should be envied.

“All right, you're a free man,” Kevin said, pulling out and starting to unbuckle all the straps.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't wait to get up and stretch. “Finally,” he grumbled.

“Whoa,” Kevin said, holding Dean down with a hand on his upper back. “Don't get up quickly. You've been strapped down too long to just get up and be on your way.”

“I'm fine,” Dean snarled, getting his feet on the floor and pushing himself up with his hands.

Unfortunately, Kevin tried to help, so he ended up underneath Dean when Dean's legs wouldn't hold him up. They hit the floor hard, their limbs tangled and a whoosh of air coming out of Kevin.

“Uhm, sorry,” Dean said, grimacing and trying to roll off Kevin.

In a flurry of movement, Kevin was out from under him, had turned Dean onto his back, and was straddling his waist, growling and grabbing Dean's neck.

“The not listening thing isn't funny. I'm getting tired of it,” Kevin snarled. “I'm not warning you again. Next time you'll find out why my grandmother gave me her wooden hairbrush as a housewarming gift,” he said, climbing off Dean, leaving Dean lying on his back while he started cleaning up the breeding bench.

“I'm sorry,” Dean said again, sitting up and getting his bearings.

Dean knew Kevin's grandmother was part of the Vancouver, Canada Alpha Prime House. She was a very strict woman who upheld traditional values and practices. Dean shook his head. It figured she would give Kevin a gift to help keep the house hole in line.

Dean got to his knees slowly, then stood up as Kevin finished cleaning the breeding bench. He made his way upstairs and took a long, hot shower, letting his muscles relax. He felt better after the shower and changed into sleep pants and a T-shirt. The breeding bench hadn't been uncomfortable, but after being tied down for so long, Dean wanted to wear whatever he felt like wearing, so that's what he did.

He sat down in the middle of his bed, his legs crossed and the papers from a package the house received earlier in the day spread over on the blanket. He needed to review them all before sending them back.

“Hey,” Benny said from the doorway.

“Hey,” Dean said, giving Benny a smile.

“Mind if I come in?” Benny asked.

“Have a seat,” Dean said, clearing some papers at the end of the bed to his right.

Benny sat down, glancing at the papers, but Dean knew Benny wasn't really looking them over so much as calming Dean in his own way before discussing something. Benny always had a calming presence to Dean, and any other times they'd had little talks about things, Benny had done this. Dean hid a smile, waiting for Benny to start.

“I know you're havin' a hard time with submitting,” Benny said, his voice kind and gentle.

“I'll live,” Dean said with a shrug.

“I know ya will,” Benny said with a grin. “Never doubted you could fight your way through a situation.”

Dean snorted. “I'm sure you'd like it if I fought a little less,” he said.

“Nope,” Benny said as he shook his head.

“You're telling me you like it when I give everybody a hard time?” Dean asked, one eyebrow raised.

Benny huffed out a laugh. “I saw what happened down there when Kevin told ya to take it easy getting' up. And while I'd rather you focused your efforts in a direction that didn't get your hide tanned, that fire in you, that part of you that pushes and tests, I'd never want you to lose that.”

Dean snorted. “You like my ass bright red.”

Benny shook his head. “No, I really don't,” he said, and Dean could see he really meant it. “What I like is that you keep people on their toes. And even if you ignore it sometimes, you're a good judge of character.”

Dean chuckled. “Mom always said I was a good judge of character,” he said with a shrug.

“You are,” Benny said, and Dean saw an almost fierce look in Benny's eyes, like he truly believed Dean had that good instinct about people. “And I want you to know that even if we just established ranks, if you wanna fight for a different rank, you don't have to settle.”

“I didn't settle,” Dean said. “Kevin threatened, I backed down. Are you saying you want me to push all of you?” he asked with a frown on his face.

“I'm tellin' you that I'm correcting your behavior with the punishments because you're rebellin' against your rank, but I'm not forcing you to be someone you're not, I'm not forcing you to keep that rank, and we're not here to make all the decisions for each other,” Benny said.

“Okay,” Dean said with a small nod.

Benny leaned in closer, his voice quieter, more intense. “Remember that you're a good judge of character. If you're rebellin' against Kevin's authority this much, maybe you should think about why that is.”

Dean blinked at Benny. He didn't know what to say, but Benny just gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as he stood up and left Dean alone with his papers.


	6. Lakeside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha prime comes to cheer Dean up. No porn in this chapter :)

It was another beautiful morning. Dean had just finished washing Benny's truck and the Impala. He had the garage door open and was considering whether he should do a quick tune-up on the car or if he should make her really shine by waxing her.

He heard a familiar motor roar and looked up with a smile on his face to see Meg's 2011 bright green Challenger drive up the street. She parked in the driveway next to the Impala and he opened her door for her.

“Hey, sweetie!” Meg said, stepping out of the car in her jeans and baby doll T-shirt, giving him a nearly bone crushing hug.

Dean pushed his face into her neck and breathed in her scent, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into her blonde hair. “Missed you,” he said, feeling his eyes burn a little.

“Oh, baby,” Meg said in that concerned and mothering tone she had used whenever he'd been upset growing up.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to keep himself under control. She'd always been there for him, like a second mother or a doting aunt in the alpha prime house.

“Did they call you?” he asked, barely a whisper.

She sighed. “Sam called me last night to tell me how the ranks worked out, but before you ask, no, he didn't ask me to come and talk to you. I wanted to see you anyway, and I know you, so I figured you could use a pick-me-up. So I'm picking you up.”

Dean chuckled as he pulled out of the hug. “Does that mean I get to drive?” he asked with what he knew was an adorable look on his face.

She snorted and smacked his arm. “Hell no.”

Dean pouted. “You never let me have any fun,” he complained playfully as he walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in.

Meg started the car, and Dean thoroughly enjoyed the sound of the motor, the powerful vibrations as the Hemi came to life. Dean put his seat belt on. Having been in the passenger seat of Meg's cars over the years had taught him that, even if she'd never been in an accident, the seat belt gave him some sense of security when she was tearing around town.

Dean was quiet as Meg was driving, not because he was scared of her driving, but because it was nice to just spend some time with her. They always had a comfortable relationship, one that allowed for companionable silence, never getting awkward.

He relaxed, let out a cleansing breath, and he could see her grin. She knew he was letting go of his stress already.

Dean didn't care how long she was going to drive, didn't care where they were going, but when he saw the sign for the Pearson-Arastradero Preserve, he knew she'd brought him here to talk. He'd expected it, and he wasn't upset. In fact he was thankful she'd brought him here, had gotten him away from the house to talk freely, even if everyone else at the house would've gladly given them their privacy and space.

She parked the car, and after seeing her get out, he followed. She opened the trunk and grabbed the handle on one side of a red cooler. He took the hint and grabbed the other handle. She closed the trunk and they started off on one of the trails.

They didn't walk very far when they came upon the Arastradero Lake, and Meg stopped, turning and smiling at Dean. They set the cooler down, then they each sat down on the grassland with the cooler between them. They had a beautiful view of the lake.

She opened the cooler and handed Dean a beer, then took one for herself. They finished their first beer in silence, enjoying the surroundings and the good company, then Meg took out two more beers, both of them putting the empties back into the cooler.

Meg sighed. “Talk to me, cutie,” she said.

Dean smiled. No one else had ever gotten away with calling him half the pet names she'd called him over the years. Not even his own mother.

“What's there to say?” he asked, shrugging.

She turned her head, pinning him with a look that said 'I can and will kick your ass,' and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Fine,” he said, then took another sip of his beer. “I thought I was going to be house alpha or at the very least second. I've never doubted it. And as much as I don't want to say this, it's hard.”

“Are you putting it that way to save my feelings? Because you can cut that shit out right now,” she said sternly.

Dean snorted. “Okay. I hate it. I really fucking hate it,” he said, feeling his eyes burn. “I feel like I'm there to serve them and nothing else. We haven't been here long and already I've gotten in trouble twice. I'm a thing to them, a toy,” he said bitterly, looking out at the lake and blinking away the burning in his eyes.

“Is that how –,” Meg started.

Dean cut her off. “No!” he barked. “You shouldn't even have to ask me that. No, I've never seen you as the toy for the alpha prime house. I've always seen you as a strong alpha who took care of her own shit and who didn't take shit from anybody else,” he said, his throat feeling tight.

“I never took your shit either,” she said with a grin.

Dean chuckled, and he felt himself relax. She'd always been able to disarm him with just a few words or even a look.

He shook his head. “It wasn't supposed to be me in that position. I like taking care of other people. I'm an alpha. It's my job, and I'm good at it.”

“Oh, you're very good at it,” Meg said with confidence. “Your parents never would've suggested you be part of an alpha house had you sucked at it. And the other alpha prime houses would've never allowed you to have the position had you been seen as unfit for it.”

Dean sighed. “I want to make the community a better place,” Dean said. “I want to make our pack the best it can be, both inside the house and for all of Palo Alto.”

“Are you failing at that?” she asked.

Dean knew she didn't believe that one bit and she was just asking him to draw him out, get him talking. “No,” he said.

“Are they ignoring your input? Ignoring your decisions?” she asked.

Dean shook his head. “We haven't had anything come up yet. We just got here, and one of our first meetings is scheduled for tonight.”

“So you've made absolutely no decisions yet?” she asked.

Dean frowned. “Like which drawer to put my underwear in?”

Meg chuckled. “No, you dork,” she said, whacking his arm. “C'mon. No decisions? No input? Nothing at all to show for your new role of being an alpha in your own alpha house?”

Dean was about to say no when he stopped himself. He felt his cheeks flush. “How do you always do that to me?” he asked, shaking his head. “You swear they didn't tell you anything?”

Meg smiled, then finished her beer. “You and your mom are more alike than most people realize, including you, but that's another subject. Get back to telling me how you never get to make decisions.”

Dean snorted. “Bitch,” he said affectionately.

Meg huffed. “Sounds to me like you don't want any more of my beer,” she said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“All right, I give,” Dean said, holding up his hands, then finishing his beer.

Meg took out two more beers, but didn't hand Dean one. “Start talking,” she said, waving the beer under his nose.

Dean sighed. “Yesterday the house got an express mail envelope,” he said, snatching the beer from her fingers. “Nick brought it to me after he signed for the delivery because it was about a local dispute, and he knew it was my decision.”

“Uh-huh, and?” she prodded.

“And,” Dean drawled, “I made the final decision.”

“You know I'm a curious girl. Spill. I wanna know how awesome you are at your job,” Meg insisted.

Dean chuckled, his cheeks flushing with a little embarrassment. “The city wanted to tear down a strip mall that included a mom and pop market that's been there for thirty years, a bookstore where all the local college kids get their books for a fair price, and a mechanic who's owned his shop for forty-five years very successfully. Some bigshot wanted to build a superstore.”

“Okay. The little guys versus the big guys. Gotcha,” she said with a nod.

“Yup, and even though the superstore would bring in new construction, it would mean three family-owned business would go under, people would lose their jobs, the neighborhood would be burdened with too much traffic, and the college kids would need more money from their parents for their books,” Dean said.

“And what did my baby boy decide?” Meg asked, obviously already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it.

Dean chuckled. “I told them no, that the businesses needed to stay, and I also got the strip mall a grant for community enrichment, which means they'll be able to afford repairs and freshen up the place, make it look nicer.”

“That's my boy,” Meg said, pride in her tone of voice.

Dean smiled. He'd missed Meg even though he'd only been gone from his parents' house for a matter of days. She'd always called him on his shit, like she'd said. And when it came to building him up, forcing him to see his accomplishments and the good things he'd done even though things weren't always perfect, she'd been there. Which is why he knew what was coming next.

“So,” she drawled, “did you run that by anyone? Did any of the other guys make you include them in the decision?”

Dean shook his head. “No, and at dinner Nick asked what my decision had been because he was curious. I told all of them, and everyone congratulated me and said it was a good decision.”

“Because it was, kid!” Meg said, whacking Dean's arm. “C'mon, this is what you wanted your whole life! You wanted to take care of people, to be put in a position where you could make the community better, make life better for your pack, and you're there! You did it!” she said, turning to him and flashing a beautiful smile at him.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I did,” he said, his cheeks a little warm again.

“I knew you'd be awesome,” she said, reaching over, grabbing him by the back of his neck, yanking him close, and planting a loud and wet kiss on his forehead.

Dean laughed, playing with the beer bottle in his hands. The silence stretched for a little while as they enjoyed the cool breeze, the grass bending over just a bit in the wind.

Meg tossed her empty bottle into the cooler, but didn't take another one out. “Just because you rank lowest in the house, that doesn't mean you have to take everybody's shit.”

Dean winced. “I know.”

“Do you?” Meg asked, keeping her eyes on the water. “Because it kinda sounded like you think you're being treated like a toy. You know me. Have I ever allowed anyone to treat me like a toy?”

Dean snorted. “No. Anyone who dared would get their balls handed to them.”

“You have rights, and you need to stand up for yourself,” Meg said. “The reason most of us are fiercely protective of omegas is because they tend to stand back and let things happen to them, and they can easily get themselves into abusive situations, unlike alphas and betas. It doesn't make them an omega less of a person, but it does mean it's our responsibility to watch out for them. You're not an omega. You're an alpha. Don't ever forget that,” she said, her voice strong, stern.

“I know,” he said with a nod.

“You're in a house with six other alphas,” she continued. “All of you are going to make mistakes, especially at first because it's all new to you. But there's a difference between being submissive to the alphas who rank higher than you and letting people walk all over you.”

“I don't let people walk all over me,” Dean said with a frown.

Meg snorted. “Sam has had you wrapped around his finger since he was a baby,” she said with a smirk.

Dean huffed. “Sam's different.”

“Because he loves you, he respects you, and he's never treated you like anything but an alpha,” she said.

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

“Is everyone else treating you with that same respect?” she asked, her voice gentle.

Dean looked down at his bottle, pushing his finger into the mouth of it and wiggling the bottle around. “I don't know.”

“Yeah, you do. Because you're an alpha,” she said.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Okay, then, no.”

“Do something about it,” she said. When Dean opened his mouth, she cut him off. “Don't ask me what to do. I helped raise you, boy. You know full well what to do about it, you're just questioning yourself.”

“Maybe,” he admitted softly.

Meg sighed. “It's always good to think things through. You'd be a terrible alpha if you made quick decisions and never questioned yourself. But be realistic. If Sam was ranked lowest and you saw him being treated the way that one or two of the alphas are treating you, would you let it go?”

Dean felt a flare of anger in his chest. It was that fierce protectiveness that almost all alphas felt. “No,” he growled.

“They may bring skills to the table,” she said, “but there are other alphas out there who have good skills and can fill their place. Other alphas who know how to treat pack members, whether those members be alphas, betas, or omegas.”

“Yeah,” he grumbled.

“The seven of you were chosen because we saw good alphas, good skills, and a group of alphas that seemed to work well together,” she said. “But we had no idea what any one of you would be like once you moved into your own alpha house. I'm sure you've heard of alpha houses being closed down within weeks of being established. People are unpredictable, and you never know someone's true colors until they're thrown into a situation.”

“It would mean kicking them out, getting someone new,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Well, not that it would be the end of the world if that happened, but no, it doesn't automatically mean expulsion,” she said. “People can change when they're willing to change. It's when they're unwilling to change that expulsion happens.”

“I know,” Dean said.

“And if an alpha is behaving improperly,” Meg continued, “do you really want them in a position of authority? Like ruling an alpha house that very well could one day become an alpha prime house?”

“No,” Dean said, holding his bottle out to Meg. “I want another beer,” he said with a grin.

Meg smiled. “You got it,” she said, opening the cooler for him to drop his empty into and pulling a fresh one out, handing it to him.

Dean drained half of his beer, then shoved the bottle between his legs, spreading his arms out behind himself, his hands on the ground to support him as he leaned back.

He felt his stomach clench as he thought about how he wanted to ask her about what was on his mind. “How do you deal with being told what to do, with the discipline,” Dean asked, looking out at the lake so he wouldn't have to make eye contact while talking about this.

Meg snorted, an obnoxiously loud sound, then chuckled. “You didn't know me when I was a teenager or in the first few years after your parents' alpha house was established.”

“Mom has said you were a bit of a rebel, but she hasn't elaborated on that,” Dean said.

“That's because she respects me enough to not air my dirty laundry. She wants to give me a chance to tell anybody I feel like telling instead of gossiping behind my back about it,” Meg said.

“It's that bad?” he asked with a grin directed at her.

Meg huffed. “Worse.”

“You don't have to tell me,” he said, shaking his head.

“No, I don't have to. But I want to,” she said. “When I was a teenager, I got into tons of trouble. My parents didn't really know what to do with me. Nothing scared me. Nobody scared me. I did things I really wish I wouldn't have done, but when I became friends with Mary, I saw that I could have a better life.”

“Mom wasn't the most well-behaved when she was a teenager,” Dean said.

“Yeah, but I was worse,” she said with a huff. “I knew your mom and dad when we were kids even though we weren't really friends. We went to the same school. I knew what she was like even if I didn't hang out with her. Your mom and dad were together for a few years when I came back to California, and when I saw what she'd become in the time I was gone, what John had helped make her become, I cried because I'd never seen anything so loving, so beautiful.”

“Mom has always said dad saved her life,” Dean said.

“He did,” Meg said with a nod. “He fell for your mom hard and fast, but she was a wild one. She was born and raised a hunter, but she took risks, too many risks. Some people are a little too self-sacrificing,” she said, throwing a significant look his way. “Before your mom and dad, I'd never been around an alpha couple before. I'd never seen the dynamics up close.”

“It's different, I'll give them that,” he said, finishing his beer.

“Very. But what your dad did with her was nothing short of amazing,” she said, sounding impressed. “He didn't force her to behave. He didn't even insist upon it. He was persistent in showing her what he felt for her, and I don't know how the man did it because I was gone for a few years, but by the time I came back, she was someone very well-respected, someone who knew who they were, and she was obviously headed for not only an alpha house, but an alpha prime house.”

Dean chuckled. “It was obvious even then?”

“Totally,” Meg said with a nod. “And I saw it, and I wanted it. I wanted my life to be better, and when I looked at her, I saw hope, I saw that I could do it.”

“Cool,” Dean said.

“Yeah, definitely,” she said, opening the cooler to pull out an ice cube. She popped it into her mouth and crunched on it. “When we formed the alpha house, all of us had high hopes. But it was a huge blow to me that I was lowest in the ranks. I hadn't expected it, and I fought it. Hard.”

“Mom said you had a bit of a hard time with it, but I didn't think it was that bad,” he said.

“It was,” she said, then snorted, shaking her head. “I kinda lost it for a while. I behaved pretty horribly. And I nearly got myself kicked out of the house.”

Even though it was in the past, Dean felt a flare of anxiousness. He didn't want to think about how life would've been without Meg. “I didn't know that,” Dean said. He and Meg had always been close, and he'd never known that had happened.

“They all had to work with me,” Meg said with a sigh. “I fought that. I fought the discipline. I fought everything. I fought the people who loved me. An alpha house is considered tighter than a pack. They're family. And I treated them like shit,” she said, looking down and shaking her head.

Dean glanced over at her, watching as she wiped at her eyes. She shook herself out of it and took a cleansing breath.

“There was no reason other than love for them to put up with that,” Meg said. “But they did it. They knew it was self-destructive behavior. They all knew me. They knew where I was headed, knew I didn't really want to go there, but that I was being stubborn. And if it wasn't for the alphas in my house, I would be dead.”

Dean's stomach clenched. Not only didn't he know it was bad, but he never would've imagined it was that bad.

“There's an instinctual reason ranking works out the way it does in packs,” Meg said. “We may not want to admit it to ourselves, but I needed what they gave me, what they continue to give me. It doesn't make me less of an alpha. You can attest to that. I make decisions, I have skills, people respect me, and my fellow alphas would die and kill for me because they believe in me. But some people are a little too self-destructive. Others are a little too ready to martyr themselves or get themselves killed or sent to prison. Whatever it is, it's okay that some alphas need a little help.”

Dean's eyes burned. He didn't want to hear it. It felt right, he knew it was the truth, but it's not what he wanted to hear.

“You're saying I deserve to be the house hole,” Dean growled.

“I've told you not to call it that,” Meg said, turning to pin him with a fierce look, a low growl coming from her. “You've never once called me a house hole, and anybody who called me that in the past ended up in a world of hurt. So don't you dare call yourself that.”

Dean's eyes widened. “Sorry,” he said with a wince.

“You'd better be sorry, kid,” Meg said, settling down. “And I'd better not ever hear the words 'house cunt' come out of those pretty lips of yours or I will make you cry by the time I'm done with you, understood?”

Dean smiled. “Yes, ma'am,” he said.

Meg nodded. “Now tell me what you're really called,” she said.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Carus.”

“Which means what?” she prodded.

“Meg, c'mon, I don't–ow!” he yelped as Meg punched him in the arm. “Fine, it means beloved, precious, and highly valued, you jerk,” he said with a scowl.

“Is anyone in the house calling you the house hole or house cunt? Do I have to kick some asses? Because I will kick some asses. And I'll enjoy it. You know I will,” she said, giving him another punch in the arm.

“Ow! No,” he said, pouting and rubbing his sore arm. She didn't usually fall for the pouting, but every once in a while she would. “No one is calling me that.”

She turned toward him, shuffling around in the grass on her ass and putting her arms on the cooler between them. Dean half expected another punch, but instead she put her hand on his left forearm in a comforting gesture.

“We're not weak,” Meg said, looking Dean in the eye. “You and I may need a little help with our behavior, but that doesn't make us lesser beings, doesn't invalidate us as pack members just like we don't look down on betas or omegas. Everybody needs those around them to keep them in check from time to time. Everybody! You contribute to the alpha house. You were put in that position because we saw something in you. Be the alpha I know you are. The alpha we're confident is the right one for the job. The one we're nearly certain will be part of an alpha prime house in the future.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean said with a small smile.

“Good boy,” she said, getting to her knees and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “And if I hear different, I will personally paddle your ass,” she said as she stood up, grabbing the cooler and heading toward the car.

“Aww, not the paddle!” Dean yelled after her as he stood up. He started off after her. “Hey! You're keeping that paddle at the alpha prime house, right?” he asked nervously.

Meg laughed as he caught up with her. “I'm sure the Palo Alto Alphas can come up with their own paddle.”

“Um, yeah, and you don't need to give them any ideas either,” he said, eyes wide and pleading.

Meg laughed again. “Don't worry, sweet cheeks. That paddle's all mine in case I ever need to set you straight again.”

Dean shook his head. “You really won't need to. That last time really made an impression,” he said hopefully.

Meg snorted. “You're awfully stubborn. I think I'll hang onto it,” she said.


	7. He Likes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe decides it's time Cas learns how to make Dean come on his cock. And Cas tries out some dirty talk.

Dean washed his hands in the bathroom with the soap they'd stocked just for him because it was great at cleaning off grease, then he went into his room and changed his shirt. He'd been working on setting up the new barbecue they'd received as a gift from one of their new neighbors.

He'd blown Nick in the kitchen again after Nick had asked him to. Nick had been working on dinner, making something that smelled so good that it made Dean drool. Nick didn't mind. It made the blowjob even messier.

“Mmm, somebody got a blowjob,” Gabriel said as they passed each other in the hallway.

Gabriel turned and followed Dean for a few feet, then grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. Dean was about to ask what Gabriel wanted when Gabriel yanked him close and kissed him, licking at his lips and shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth, his arms wrapping around Dean. Dean melted into the kiss.

Gabriel moaned, licking inside Dean's mouth and grinding his crotch against Dean's leg. “I watched you blow Nick,” he said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Dean felt himself blush. He hated that he was acting like a virginal pup. He hadn't been a virgin for years, but he'd also never been the focus of so much sexual attention at once.

“I wanna fuck you,” Gabriel said, pushing Dean back toward his room. “Can I fuck you, Dean?” he asked.

Dean snorted. “Like you have to ask,” he said bitterly.

“Hey,” Gabriel barked, grabbing Dean's chin and forcing him to look at Gabriel. “Is anybody hurting you?” he asked, his face hard and his body tense.

“Beside getting my ass beat?” Dean snarled. He didn't know why he was being an asshole. He liked Gabriel.

“I'm not kidding about this, kid,” Gabriel said sternly. “Is anybody hurting you?”

Dean forced himself to stay still. “No,” Dean said softly, his eyes burning. He felt stupid for getting emotional over this. Especially since just yesterday Meg had talked with him about standing up for himself, reminding him of all the things he really did know.

“Come here,” Gabriel said, taking him by the wrist and dragging him into Gabriel's room, then closing the door. “Talk to me,” he said.

Gabriel took gentle hold of Dean's upper arms, more of a calming touch than anything like holding him in place. Dean didn't say anything. Now that Gabriel was here, giving him his full attention, Dean felt ridiculous and petty.

“I know you were expecting to be house alpha or second,” Gabriel said. “So talk to me. Tell me what's going on inside your head.”

“Pretty much that. I'm not even third or fourth. I'm the fucking house cunt,” Dean grumbled, looking over Gabriel's shoulder at the wall. It was very rare for members of an alpha house to call the house hole a house cunt. It was used as an insult in disreputable houses, but those were few and far between.

“Look at me, please,” Gabe said, waited for Dean to look him in the eye, then continued. “We all decided we wanted to run our house like your parents ran their house. If someone is calling you the house cunt and –,” he started, but was cut off by Dean.

“Nobody has said it but me,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Nobody is hurting me beside the ass beatings. In fact everyone is being really fucking nice about fucking me anytime they want,” he grumbled.

“You knew that was a possibility,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, but not a probability,” Dean said with a scowl.

“You thought it was going to be Kevin,” Gabriel said instead of asked, nodding when Dean nodded. “Is anyone treating you different than you would've treated Kevin?”

Dean sighed. “No,” he lied. He wouldn't have treated Kevin the way Kevin had been treating him.

“Because you know I'd kick the ass of anyone here who hurt you, right?” Gabriel said. Dean nodded. “I don't even care if it's Benny or Sam. If they disrespect you, if they hurt you, you know I can get nasty, and I won't hesitate to get them thrown out and make sure they're never accepted to an alpha house again.”

“I know,” Dean whispered, his throat feeling tight. He knew Gabriel liked him, loved him even, but Gabriel was so full of conviction about this issue that it warmed Dean.

“And don't think I'll come down on you for having a hard time accepting your place,” Gabriel said. “We're all in this together. We all love each other, care for each other. We all have our roles in the house. We all pull together. If you're having a hard time with this, talk to me. It's not going to change your situation, but we're here for each other. I'm here for you,” he said with a small smile, squeezing Dean's arms a little.

“Thanks,” Dean said, giving Gabriel a bit of a smile.

Gabriel kissed the corner of Dean's mouth, then smirked at him. “Is the worst part not being allowed to touch yourself?” he asked.

Dean snorted. “I fucking hate it. Before the other night I'd never come without some kind of stimulation to my cock. Don't get me wrong. The other night was awesome, but you guys are all gonna be fucking me whenever you get horny, and I get horny pretty often myself, but I don't think I'm gonna get to come all that often.”

“It'll happen with time,” Gabriel said. “Do you really think alpha houses all over the world just happened to have lowest ranking alphas that were able to come untouched?”

“I didn't really think about it,” Dean said with a wince. It sounded pretty uncaring that he'd never thought about it.

“You're probably too young to remember, but when Chuck moved into his alpha house and ranked lowest, it was four months before he was able to come untouched,” Gabriel said with a wince.

“Holy fucking shit,” Dean breathed.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said with a huff of laughter.

“I didn't know Chuck very well,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Does he actually get to come all that often?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, nodding. “It didn't happen overnight, but Chuck and the rest of the alphas in the house worked together, and he's pretty happy now because he comes nearly every time he's fucked.”

“How?” Dean asked, feeling excitement blossom in him, hope for the first time since he realized his new lot in life. Sure they'd made him come over the last few days, but what if that was a fluke?

“You have to relax and stop worrying about it so much. Focus on the sex instead of your cock,” Gabriel said. “I know Benny told you he would work with you. We all will. We're not assholes. We'll learn how to hit that sweet spot inside you just right, how to stimulate your mind and your emotions, and we'll work it out.”

Gabe seemed so confident. Dean wasn't entirely sold, but Gabriel didn't seem to have a doubt. Gabe was a doctor, their healer. He knew about this stuff. And if Gabe seemed confident, that had to be a good thing.

“And, hey, if anybody can get you to come, it would be me, right?” Gabriel asked with a cocky smirk.

Dean laughed. “You really should work on building your self-confidence,” he said with a grin.

“I think making you come all over yourself will help in building my self-confidence,” Gabriel said, then shoved Dean backward, making him fall onto the bed, his arms pinwheeling and a chuckle bubbling out of him.

Gabriel started pulling his own clothes off, an intense look on his face that was going straight to Dean's cock. Dean reached for the button on his jeans, but Gabriel stopped him.

“Ah-ah,” he said. “I get to unwrap you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, but let go of his button. He crawled back on the bed and flopped down in the middle. Gabriel was down to his socks, which he pulled off and tossed on top of the rest of his clothes, then crawled onto the bed.

“I didn't mean you get to lie back and just take it all,” Gabe said with a grin, rubbing over Dean's crotch as if he was accidentally brushing it on his way to Dean's button.

Dean snorted. “I thought you were gonna use you're awesome skills to give me an orgasm. Now I have to work for it?” he asked, smirking up at Gabriel.

“You do realize I know every place on your body that's ticklish, right?” Gabe asked, popping Dean's buttons open.

“I don't think you know every one of them. Cas is the only one who knows all of them,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Maybe I should have him teach me,” Gabe said. “Would you like to teach me, Cas?” he asked, turning toward the bathroom doorway.

Dean sat up, looking toward the bathroom, but didn't see anything. Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes, and Dean frowned, looking at Gabriel as if he was going to explain what the hell he was talking about.

“Cas, get your ass out here and on the bed,” Gabe said, sounding exasperated.

Cas stepped into the doorway, eyes wide. “I apologize. I was stocking your bathroom with towels when I heard the two of you come in. I should've announced my presence.”

Gabriel snorted. “Quit apologizing and get over here. Let's have some fun,” he said over his shoulder, then leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear, “He likes you. A lot.”

Dean's eyes widened. He and Cas had been friends for years, they'd fucked each other and had threesomes with random betas and omegas, they'd had a great time with each other, but he hadn't thought it was anything more for Cas. He'd actually never contemplated anything more between them himself.

Gabriel's words had slapped Dean in the face. When Dean looked over at Cas, he could see his friend standing there, but he could also see something else in his eyes, something Dean hadn't paid attention to before, but now that he knew Cas felt something for him, he could see a kind of hunger, an earnestness, and if Dean were the romantic sort, which he was, but don't tell anyone, he'd say Cas looked a little head over heels for him.

Dean wondered if he looked as gobsmacked as he felt, but Cas just walked up to the edge of the bed and looked to Gabriel, as if Gabriel would tell him what to do next. Which was totally adorable in Dean's opinion because Cas ranked higher than Gabe.

Gabriel grabbed Cas' wrist and yanked him closer. “Dean would like to practice coming untouched,” he said with a grin. “I think we should help him out with that. It'll take a lot of practice, but you'd be up to that, right?”

Cas nodded, eyes wide and a small smile spreading on his lips. Gabriel yanked on Cas' wrist again, and this time Cas got with the program, crawling onto the bed and sitting down on his heels.

“Two of you are way too dressed for the occasion,” Gabriel said.

Cas looked down at himself. “Oh,” he said, and Dean nearly chuckled at how cute Cas sounded. Cas climbed back off the bed and stripped quickly and efficiently.

Dean and Gabe shared a look between them, one that said 'he's adorable when he's all businesslike.' Cas, in a very hasty and un-Cas-like way, kicked his clothes to the side and climbed back onto the bed, sitting on his heels and waiting for Gabriel.

“Shall we unwrap our present?” Gabriel asked, grinning at Cas.

Gabriel didn't wait for a reply, just turned and shoved Dean, making him flop onto his back, his head hitting the pillow.

Dean snorted. “You really know how to make it special and romantic,” he snarked.

“Nah,” Gabe said, flapping his hand at Cas. “Cas is the one who's all sweet and romantic,” he said, then winked at Dean.

Dean looked up at Cas, noticing that Cas hadn't joined in yet. “You weren't shy before. Are you waiting for your turn with me?” he asked with a bit of a drawl to his words.

“Oh, uhm, no,” Cas said, looking a little lost.

“Get his shirt off,” Gabe said in an obnoxiously loud stage whisper.

Cas' eyes widened. “Oh, yes, I'll get his shirt off,” he said, reaching up and unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

Gabriel already had the buttons undone on Dean's pants and was working on Dean's boots and socks, tossing the boots across the room, sending the socks flying somewhere off behind him. Dean sat up a little to help Cas with getting his button down shirt and undershirt off. He flopped onto his back again once the shirts were off when Gabe grabbed his pants and underwear and yanked them off.

“Mmm, much better,” Gabriel said, appreciatively checking out Dean's body. “He looks good enough to eat, huh, Cas?” he asked, nudging Cas with his elbow.

Cas nodded, staring at Dean's body and appearing too enthralled to pay much attention to Gabe. Gabriel winked at Dean and mouthed 'told you.'

“So, Cassy, what should we do to him first?” Gabe asked, and it looked as if he was having a great time watching Cas get flustered over Dean.

Dean didn't know why Cas was acting like this. Well, other than the obvious. They'd fucked plenty of times. They'd showered together. Hell, they'd had naked tickling matches, which no one will ever speak of and those involved have been sworn to secrecy because of reasons. Why would Cas suddenly act as if he'd never seen Dean naked before? Dean looked up at Gabe, giving him a look that said 'What the fuck is up with Cas?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes and elbowed Cas again. “Dean would probably like to be kissed, don't you think, Cas?” he asked loudly.

Dean's stomach clenched. They'd never kissed before. It had never been more than friends fucking, friends with benefits. Cas' eyes widened and he looked Dean in the eye. Dean smiled at him, hoping it would calm Cas down a little or maybe just show him that Dean was on board with anything Cas wanted, which he was.

Cas leaned down so slowly that Dean nearly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down, and when their lips touched, Dean reached up and cradled Cas' face, letting Cas control the kiss, but there was no way Dean was going to lie back and not participate.

Cas moaned as Dean turned his head a little and deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against Cas' lips. Cas let him in, and Dean took his time, tickling the roof of Cas' mouth, then brushing over the tip of Cas' tongue in light, playful touches.

Dean pushed his tongue in further, sweeping across Cas' tongue, trying not to smile into the kiss as Cas gasped through his nose. Dean pulled his tongue back out, licking across Cas' lips on the way, and then nibbled at Cas' bottom lip. When they pulled apart, Cas panted through his mouth, his eyes wide, a hungry look on his face.

“Mmm,” Gabriel moaned. “That was fucking hot,” he said.

Dean had forgotten Gabriel was there. He felt a little bad about it, but damn that had been hot. Why had he never kissed Cas before? He'd need to do that more often. Cas smiled down at him, using his index finger to tickle Dean's right thigh in a touch that sent shivers through Dean. His cock was already half hard.

“All right,” Gabe said, rubbing his hands together. “Cas here has never learned the nuances of making someone come on just his cock.”

Dean chuckled and Cas scowled at Gabe. Dean tried not to laugh, but it was so cute that another chuckle came out of him.

“So,” Gabe drawled, “I'm gonna do you two a favor and make sure Cas doesn't leave this room until he's an expert,” he said, grinning at Cas.

“I'm all for Cas learning how to give me orgasms,” Dean said, nudging Cas' leg with his right knee.

Cas blushed, and Dean's heart practically melted. Now that he was seeing Cas as someone who was interested in him, he could see that Cas had probably been suffering from a little crush on Dean for a long time.

“C'mon, Cassy, this is going to be fun,” Gabe said with a smirk. Cas blushed even harder. “Okay, so the rules of the game are that you can't touch his cock and he can't touch his cock, but that leaves a whole hell of a lot open to play with,” he said, waggling his eyebrows and nudging Cas again with his elbow.

Cas grinned a little, and by the look on Gabe's face, Dean knew Gabriel was congratulating himself on getting Cas to loosen up a little.

“The rules say nothing about touching his balls,” Gabe said as he reached out and grabbed Dean's balls.

Dean didn't flinch, but it had surprised him, so a squeak came out of his mouth, making him grimace. Gabriel gave him a look that said 'I heard that,' and Dean rolled his eyes.

“You know how fun balls can be, right Cas?” Gabe asked, then turned to Dean and said, “Cas likes having his balls sucked.”

Dean felt a little bad for Cas. Any more blushing and Cas' face might just explode. Gabe leaned down and licked Dean's sac, making Dean moan.

Gabe turned to Cas as if to say 'see, told you' and let go of Dean's balls. “Another thing the rules don't say anything about is his prostate,” Gabriel said. “And as we found out the other night, Dean's got the ability to have a total prostate orgasm, and those fuckers are amazing.”

“Hell yeah!” Dean blurted.

Cas chuckled, obviously relaxing even more with Dean's enthusiasm. “I'd like to learn how to make him come like he did the other night,” Cas said, looking at Gabriel.

“I'm pretty confident you can learn how,” Gabe said. “You've gotta involve all his senses, his emotions, and his intellect,” he said, then snorted. “Well, as much intellect as Dean can retain when he's horny and panting and begging,” he said with a smirk.

Cas grinned. “I don't think I have to worry about his intellect,” he said, looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, ha-ha,” Dean said. “You all underestimate me, and one of these days you're all going to be sorry,” he said with a smile, pointing at Cas.

Cas snorted. “Lisa told me she cheated off your papers in school, and I've seen enough of you to know that someone who underestimates your intelligence would be very sorry they did so.”

Dean's eyes widened and the smile fell from his face. Sure, Sam and Benny knew he wasn't as dumb as some people liked to accuse Dean of being when they joked, but Dean hadn't thought Cas had noticed.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “I wasn't smart enough to figure out Lisa was cheating off my papers,” he said with a grin.

Cas grinned. “Only because you were too busy trying to look down her shirt.”

“Damn it!” Dean said, chuckling. “I should've known she wore those shirts to distract me!”

Gabriel and Cas laughed. “And that would be why Cas said he didn't have to worry about your intellect. It's way too easy to distract you and keep you from thinking about much of anything.”

“Asshole,” Dean grumbled playfully.

“Speaking of which,” Gabriel said, “Cas really, really likes licking them.”

It took Dean a moment for that to sink in, and when it did, he moaned, his head falling back on the pillow. “Dude, you never told me you liked rimming,” he said as he looked up at Cas.

“You never told me you liked being rimmed,” Cas said, and Dean saw Cas' cock twitch in his peripheral vision.

“Hey,” Gabe said, “can you can come from being rimmed?”

“I'd love to try,” Dean said with a grin.

Gabe snorted. “Okay, well, that'll be part of your future plans. Cas is already an expert at rimming, but I'm here to teach him other ways of making you come all over yourself.”

“Well, let's get to it,” Dean said. “You keep promising orgasm practice, but I haven't even come once yet.”

Gabe smacked Cas' arm to get his attention. “Grab the lube out of the bedside table drawer, would you?”

Cas reached into the drawer, pulled out a huge bottle of lube, and handed it to Gabriel. “That's rather large,” Cas commented.

Gabe drizzled some lube onto his fingers. “I always keep myself well-stocked on lube.” He handed the tube to Cas. “Get your fingers slick.”

Cas did as he was told, and Dean was so busy watching Cas lube up his fingers that he gasped when Gabriel pushed two fingers into his asshole.

“Pay attention,” Gabe said under his breath, a smirk on his face. Dean flipped him off. “Hmm, I think I'll have to spank you for that,” Gabe said, looking entirely too excited over the prospect of spanking Dean.

Dean frowned. “That won't help me have orgasms. I don't like getting spanked.”

Gabe snorted. “I'll bet you'd enjoy one of my spankings,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“I don't think so,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Fine, I'll spank your adorable ass some other time,” he said with a sigh.

Dean moaned, arching his back as Gabriel massaged his prostate. “Mmm, yeah,” he said as he grabbed handfuls of the sheets to keep from grabbing his cock.

Gabriel pulled his fingers out. “Okay, Cas, find his prostate and use his body language and the noises coming out of his mouth to guide you.”

Cas nearly shoved Gabriel out of the way, getting between Dean's legs as Gabe crawled to Dean's left and sat down on his heels.

Cas pushed in two slick fingers and found Dean's prostate quickly, pushing and rubbing. Dean spread his legs more, ready to have some fun. Cas pushed hard and Dean hissed. Cas froze, looking up at Gabriel.

“Start off slow,” Gabe said, “not quite as rough at first.”

Cas' face took on a look of determination, and Dean grinned at how intense it was. The grin was wiped off his face when Cas used both fingers to do something that felt like a wave over his prostate.

“Mmm, yeah,” Dean moaned.

“Use your thumb to massage between his balls and his asshole,” Gabriel said.

“Oh, fuck, that's awesome!” Dean growled, writhing on the bed as Cas did what Gabe had told him to do.

Gabriel chuckled. “You're massaging his prostate from both sides, and the more excited he gets, the more pressure you can use, but for right now just listen to him and see how much you can make his cock drool.”

Cas concentrated on his task, and Dean was getting a kick out of watching Cas' face, so intent on what he was doing. Of course it was hard to pay that much attention to Cas when Cas was a very quick study and Dean was about ready to come already.

“Stop,” Gabe said, and Dean groaned as Cas immediately froze.

“Why?” Dean whined quite pathetically. It was completely acceptable to be pathetic when someone was close to coming and gets interrupted.

“You're good at that,” Gabe said with a grin. “He was close, but the rules are he's gotta come on your cock, not your fingers.”

“Change the fucking rules like Benny did,” Dean growled.

“Watch it, kid,” Gabe said, warning Dean about his tone, about being demanding. “There are reasons for the rules, and you know it.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah, but those reasons probably suck,” he complained.

Cas' eyes widened. “You don't know the reasons?” he asked.

Dean shrugged. “No. They were the rules. I figured there had to be good reasons, so I never questioned it.”

Gabe chuckled. “You question things all the time,” he said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I know, but I just never thought about this particular one.”

Gabriel gave him a look that said 'you're cute when you're a dork' as he snorted. “It's to remind you and everyone else of your place, to remind an alpha to be submissive in a house full of alphas who outrank him.”

Dean's jaw dropped and he huffed. “Well, fuck that! I fucking remember all the fucking time!” he said, anger burning in his chest. “We can ditch that rule right now.”

Gabriel raised one eyebrow, the smile dropping from his lips. “Really? Because it sure doesn't sound like you're being submissive.”

Dean spluttered for a moment, then growled. “I'm being a hell of a lot more submissive than I fucking want to be,” Dean snarled, keeping eye contact with Gabe. It was a challenge, and Dean knew better, but apparently his dick was using more his blood than his brain, because he'd said it anyway.

Cas leaned down, grabbing Dean's neck with his left hand and yanking his head off the pillow, the fingers of his right hand pinching just a little too hard on either side of his prostate, making Dean hiss.

“If we had any doubts about this rule, you managed to reaffirm the necessity of it by your behavior just now,” Cas growled.

Dean immediately looked down, breaking eye contact with Cas and showing his submission, not fighting and instead relaxing in Cas' grip even though the pinching of his prostate was uncomfortable.

Cas let go of Dean's neck and eased the pressure on his prostate. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, forcibly calming himself. He opened them again when Cas started massaging his prostate.

Dean gasped. “I'm sorry, Cas,” he said.

Cas' face softened and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I know you are, but I also know you'll work at behaving now so we can have some fun,” he said.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I would like to come sometime today.”

Cas' smile grew bigger. “I'd like that.”

“Awesome,” Gabriel said as he grabbed a pillow. “Help me lift him,” he said, taking hold of Dean's left leg and lifting.

Cas got with the program and lifted Dean's right leg, the both of them lifting his ass off the bed so Gabe could shove a pillow beneath his hips, and then they both dropped him back down.

“This tilts his hips,” Gabe said, pointing at Dean's asshole. “When you fuck him, it'll be much easier to stimulate his prostate.”

Cas slicked up his cock, looking eager as he shuffled closer in between Dean's legs. He stopped, turning to Gabe for more instruction as if he'd never fucked a guy before.

“I'll play around with him too,” Gabe said. “But just don't forget to stimulate more than just his prostate. Talk to him, touch him, react to him touching you, lick him, kiss him, change up your thrusts to make it more interesting like you did when we fucked Lisa,” he said.

“Dude!” Dean gasped. “You guys doubled-teamed Lisa?” he asked, eyes wide.

Cas blushed as Gabe said, “We sure did.”

“Awesome!” Dean said.

“He also likes dirty talk,” Gabe said, looking at Cas.

Cas' eyes widened. “I'm not good at that,” he said.

Gabe snorted. “Just throw some in there. Try a little. You'd be surprised how easy it is once you get rolling,” he said.

Cas didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject, then sat there looking like he wasn't sure what to do next.

“You wanna fuck me?” Dean asked with a grin.

“Oh, yes!” Cas said, then lined himself up and started a slow slide into Dean.

Dean groaned. “Oh, yeah,” he said, spreading his legs wider.

Gabe stretched out on the bed to Dean's left, reaching over Dean's body with his left hand and using his fingers to stimulate the area between Dean's balls and asshole, keeping his hand flat so he didn't bother Cas, and used his thumb to play with Dean's balls.

“Mmm, yeah, Cas, move,” Dean groaned.

He gasped as Cas started, fucking him slowly as he leaned over, resting his left hand on the bed to hold himself up as he pinched Dean's left nipple with the fingers of his right hand. Cas mouthed at one side of Dean's neck as Gabe licked at sucked at the other side.

“Love the taste of your skin,” Cas mumbled into Dean's neck.

Dean's back arched as Cas bit down on his neck, his toes curling into the sheets. Dean reached up and ran his fingers through Cas' thick hair, yanking on handfuls of it and making Cas growl into Dean's neck.

“Shift down a little,” Gabe said. “Try and get your dick pointed up a little more so that you're fucking up into him so you put pressure on his prostate.”

Dean felt Cas shuffle around a little, then Dean let out a long moan as Cas' cock did exactly what Gabriel had said it would do. What Cas lacked in experience, he made up for in his ability to learn quickly and his enthusiasm.

“I like when you make noise for me,” Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean gasped, his cock jerking as he realized Cas was trying for dirty talk. Cas was right. He wasn't awesome at it, but Cas was trying, and it thrilled Dean even more than if Cas had been great at dirty talk and it had just started spilling from his mouth.

“I like fucking you,” Cas said, then nibbled Dean's earlobe. “Your body responds for me more than when anyone else fucks you,” he said softly, licking at Dean's jawline.

Dean felt his chest tighten with emotion. He'd never noticed his body responding more to Cas, but now that he thought about it, it was true. Cas had always been able to get him hard and leaking at just the mention of having some fun.

He pulled Cas' face toward him, kissing him deeply and putting as much of himself into the kiss as he could, letting Cas know by touch that he was right, that Dean really did respond to Cas.

Gabe didn't stop playing with Dean, but he was more of a background sensation, and Dean felt a little bad. He broke the kiss with Cas, and Cas went back to licking at his neck.

Dean looked over at Gabe. “Sorry,” he said softly, hoping Gabe would know what he meant.

“For enjoying yourself?” Gabe asked, though the smirk on his face said he knew exactly what Dean meant.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that's exactly why I apologized,” he said sarcastically.

Gabe kissed the corner of Dean's mouth. “You two have some catching up to do, and that's okay. You and I have been able to connect over the years, and I really like being with you, so I'm not gonna be skipping out on the two of you. I'm just letting you two catch up and get with the program now that you two aren't blindly groping at each other.”

Dean smiled at him. “So I get the both of you?” he asked playfully.

Cas stopped nibbling at him and looked up, sharing a significant glance with Gabe. “If you'll have us,” Cas said.

Dean's eyes widened. The look on their faces said this meant more than a casual offer for some threesome fun. Cas stopped fucking Dean, bottomed out in Dean as Gabriel stopped playing with Dean's balls and prostate. They were giving him a moment to let it all sink in.

His chest felt tight, his stomach clenched, and he felt an odd mix of panic and excitement work its way through his body.

“Breathe, kid,” Gabe said.

Dean gasped in a breath, then chuckled at himself for being such a dork. He looked each of them in the eye, back and forth, taking in the sincere looks on their faces, the way their eyes had darkened with not only arousal, but also with hope.

“I, um,” Dean said stupidly. “How the fuck do we do this?” he blurted.

Gabe smiled, a huge smile that lit up his face as he chuckled. “You think we're the first people to ever get together after setting up house?”

Dean snorted. “No,” he said as he shook his head. “But with my position in the house, well, I just don't know how that works. Meg never had a long-term relationship in our house.”

“We take our time,” Cas said with confidence.

“We see how this works,” Gabe said. “We see how we work, if we really want to do this, and we go from there,” he said with a shrug.

Dean snorted. “We're all alphas. We're going to get possessive.”

Gabe nodded. “Yeah, but we're also adults. We can control ourselves. Nothing's concrete yet. And the other house alphas will respect our decisions if and when we decide to tell them. You know they will.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

“You don't know if you want this,” Gabe said without any bitterness. “But we don't have to tell anyone until we're more sure about it. It's our relationship. Our decisions.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah,” he said with a nod. “Okay.”

“Awesome,” Gabe said, leaning over to kiss Dean.

It wasn't a long or overly deep kiss, but it felt like a confirmation of sorts, a casual shaking of hands at the start of something new, something special. Cas licked from Dean's jawline to Gabriel's, and as Gabriel pulled away from his kiss with Dean, he kissed Cas, and Cas moaned into the kiss as he started fucking Dean again.

Gabe resumed massaging Dean's perineum, and between the flood of emotions and the stimulation, Dean was already close to coming. Dean wriggled his hand behind Gabe, wrapping his arm around Gabe's neck and pulling him closer, his right hand still on Cas' neck as he pulled his two alphas toward him, licking Cas' lips, then turning and biting at Gabe's jawline.

Cas fucked him harder, and Gabe took the opportunity to apply more pressure to Dean's perineum. Dean moaned and gasped, his nails digging into both Gabe and Cas, and both men growled, leaning down to bite at Dean's neck and shoulders.

Gabriel fucked Dean's side, thrusting his cock over Dean's skin as he growled and bit at Dean. Gabe grunted, a sound Dean knew meant he was very close to coming, and he bit down harder, growling and thrusting against Dean as he came, his left hand in Cas' hair, fingers brushing Dean's.

Suddenly Cas' fingers were shoving into Dean's mouth, and Dean groaned, his eyes closing as he recognized Gabe's scent, Gabe's jizz on Cas' fingers. Cas gasped as Dean sucked hard on his fingers, and Cas fucked Dean harder, the bed squeaking with the snapping of his hips against Dean.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean mumbled around Cas' fingers.

“You gonna come for us, Dean?” Gabe drawled into Dean's left ear.

That was it, all it took for Dean to come, mumbling around Cas' fingers and his hips jerking, his fingers digging into Gabe and Cas' shoulders as he writhed beneath Cas.

The clenching of Dean's asshole must've set Cas off, because he growled and came seconds later, losing his rhythm as he sucked on Gabe's bottom lip. Cas let his head drop down onto Dean's chest once his hips stopped jerking.

“Well,” Dean said, his voice scratchy, “that was a hell of a trial run.”

Gabe snorted, his breath ghosting across Dean's neck as he laid his head down on Dean's shoulder. Cas gently pulled out of Dean, sliding off to Dean's right side, but still leaving his right leg over Dean's left leg. Gabe wriggled around a little and soon there was a blanket being thrown over them all.

“Did I pass?” Cas mumbled.

Gabe chuckled, nearly asleep already. “Definitely an A plus on your first attempt at making Dean come on your cock, man,” he said.

Cas hummed into Dean's skin, then almost instantly started softly snoring. Dean and Gabe followed suit soon after.


	8. The Moore Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stops at Ruby's house to pick up some plans for another dispute, but while he's there, Ruby's 16-year-old little sister Amy goes into heat for the first time.
> 
> *There is NO contact between Dean and Amy. Amy's boyfriend Adam (also 16) comes to take care of her.

Dean knocked on the front door of the Moore residence. He'd been asked to pick up some plans for renovation on one of the local parks, where there was yet another dispute.

The front door opened and a blonde answered the door. Dean hadn't seen her since grade school, but she was easy to recognize.

“Ruby Moore,” Dean said with a smile. “You've grown into a beautiful woman.”

Ruby smiled back. “Why thank you!” she said, holding the door open for them. “You didn't turn out so bad yourself,” she said, obviously checking him out.

Dean grinned. She'd always been a flirt, but she'd also been very close with Jessica Moore as a kid, and even in grade school it had been obvious the beta was going to be mated with Jess when they came of age.

He could smell both women in the house, the smell of an alpha that he knew came from Jess and the milder scent of a beta from Ruby, but he also could smell something else that made his cock twitch. He wasn't paying too much attention, so he didn't bother to place the smell, figuring the idea of two hot women fucking each other on every surface of this house was what got his cock excited.

“Here are the plans,” Ruby said as she grabbed a manila envelope off the kitchen table. “My company tried to work things out, and I apologize for not being able to resolve this. This really isn't something you guys should be bothered with.”

“Not a problem,” Dean said as he took the envelope from her. “That's what we're here for. I appreciate that you tried to work it out, but it's our job to step in when things can't be resolved.”

“Ruby,” came a small voice from somewhere down the hallway.

A girl walked out into the kitchen who couldn't have been more than sixteen, and even if she hadn't been sweating, her clothes nearly soaked through, holding her hands over her crotch like it ached so much she was about to cry, Dean could smell she was an omega in heat.

“It hurts,” the girl said with a sob.

“Oh my god, Amy, get in your room, quick!” Ruby barked, her eyes wide as she stepped between Amy and Dean.

“It's okay, Ruby,” Dean said, holding his hands out to the side. “I'm an adult alpha, totally in control. I'm not going to hurt her,” he said.

Ruby turned to look at him, suspicion and fear in her eyes. “Please, my sister is just a kid.” she begged.

“I won't hurt Amy,” Dean said, enunciating his words, confident and using a tone of voice that alphas the world over were capable of using when they needed to comfort a beta or omega.

Dean remembered that Ruby's parents had died a few years back. Ruby and Jess had adopted Amy, which gave Ruby not only a very strong connection to Amy as her sister, but also a fierce mothering instinct coupled with the fact that Ruby was a beta and her sister was an omega.

He knew Ruby was only this upset because she was protecting her sister, not because she mistrusted Dean that much. Alphas and betas' protective instincts kicked in when an omega was in distress, and Dean knew how to handle both Ruby and Amy.

Ruby looked as if she was about to bite, so Dean took a slow step toward her, gently resting a hand on her forearm. “I swear I won't hurt her. I wouldn't have been assigned to an alpha house if I couldn't control myself around an omega in heat,” he assured her.

Her shoulders dropped a little, and Dean gave her a small smile. Betas weren't as easy as omegas when it came to calming them with words, especially when they were protecting an omega they loved. So the fact that Dean had managed to put her at least a little at ease was a win.

“Ruby, it hurts,” Amy said, starting to cry as she went to her knees.

Dean stayed where he was, keeping his distance so as to not upset Ruby. “Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Amy?” he asked, looking at the girl.

Amy nodded. “Yeah, his name is Adam,” she said with a sniffle, sounding so young, so upset that it was difficult to stay where he was and not run over and comfort her.

“Have you and Adam ever had sex?” he asked gently.

“Yeah,” she said with a slight nod, looking up at him like he had all the answers, just like any omega in distress would when an alpha was helping. “I can't remember how to call him,” she said as she held her cell phone out to him.

Ruby tensed, but Dean didn't move. He looked Ruby in the eye. “Can you get her phone for me?” he asked, knowing it would make Ruby feel better for Dean to keep his distance, even if she did mostly trust him.

She nodded, walking over and taking the phone from her sister and handing it to Dean. She returned to her sister's side, crouching down and brushing Amy's hair out of her face.

“It's going to be okay, sweetheart,” Ruby said softly, her sister's heat not affecting her at all because of their shared bloodline.

“I'm sorry,” Amy said.

“Oh, there's nothing to be sorry about,” Ruby said, giving her sister a kiss on the forehead. “It's your first heat. My baby sister is growing up,” she said with a proud tone to her voice. Amy gave her a shy smile.

Dean thumbed through the phone, quickly finding Adam's number in Amy's favorites. The picture associated with his number was of Adam and Amy smooshed together into a small photo booth, looking happy and carefree, young and very in love. He hit send and waited.

“Hey, baby,” Adam answered, sounding excited to hear from his girlfriend.

“Adam? My name is Dean and I'm a friend of Amy's,” he said, projecting calm so he didn't alarm Adam any more than necessary.

“Is she okay?” he asked anxiously.

“Yeah, she'll be totally fine once you come over to help her through her first heat,” Dean said with a smile.

Adam gasped. “Oh god. Oh. Oh, is she, oh!” he spluttered, and Dean heard something crash to the floor, then some shuffling. “I'm on my way. I'm getting in my car right now,” he said, sounding out of breath.

“Take your time. Don't get in an accident on the way here,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“I won't,” he said, and Dean heard the car door close, the car start. “Don't hurt her,” he said, a strong and clear command, giving away the fact he was an alpha, though there was desperation in his tone of voice.

“I'm not going to hurt her, Adam,” Dean promised. “You don't have anything to worry about. I'll watch over her until you get here. Ruby is here with her, and nothing's gonna happen to Amy on my watch.”

“Th-thank you,” he said, sounding relieved. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I just, I, well, my sister was raped during her first heat by an alpha who said he couldn't help himself.”

Dean sighed. “I promise you I'm nothing like that asshole. And if it helps ease your mind at all, I'm one of the alphas at the new Palo Alto Alpha House,” he said, knowing that alpha houses were well-respected and trusted.

“Wait, you said your name was Dean? You're Dean Winchester?” Adam asked, an excited tone to his voice.

“That's me,” Dean said.

“Oh, thank god,” he said with a nervous chuckle. “Thank you, sir. I know you'll take care of her,” Adam said with complete confidence, and also not a small amount of authority, a warning in his tone that he expected the best from Dean. It was the kind of thing only an alpha would imply.

Dean chuckled. “Yes, I will. It's just me and Ruby here watching over your sister,” he said, preparing Adam for what he would find at the house.

Since Adam was an alpha, walking into a house where his mate was in heat and there was a stranger, even if he knew who Dean was by name, would be jarring, so Dean wanted him as prepared as possible.

“Amy says that the two of you have had sex before,” Dean said.

“Yes, more than once,” Adam answered, most likely knowing where Dean was headed. “We have condoms that I'll definitely be using and I'll take very good care of her. I love her very much, sir.”

“You're a good man, Adam,” Dean said with a smile, then hit end on the phone.

That was all he needed to hear. Dean was confident Adam would take care of her. Some alpha teenagers had trouble controlling themselves around omegas in heat, but with his answers, Adam showed that he wasn't one of those alphas.

Dean heard the car pull up out front and he walked to the front door, opening it wide as Adam hurried in, quickly assessing the situation by looking over Dean, sizing him up, seeing there wasn't a threat, and heading for Amy. Ruby stepped out of the way, getting her hands off Amy as soon as Adam stepped into the house.

“Adam,” Amy whimpered, tears running down her face. “It hurts,” she said, looking up at her alpha like there was no one else in the room.

“I'm here, kitten,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek, keeping the others in his peripheral vision. Amy melted into his embrace, completely trusting him.

Ruby came to stand by Dean. “He's the only one that can call her that. He said her eyes look like cat's eyes, something about the color, and she won't let anyone else but him call her that.”

Dean chuckled, watching as Adam guided her to her feet, then gently directed her back to her room. Just before he closed the door, he turned around and looked at Ruby.

“May I have permission to take care of Amy in your home?” he asked politely.

He didn't need to ask. He was an alpha with his mate. A mate in heat. It was out of respect for his mate's sister, out of respect for Ruby that he asked.

“Yes,” Ruby said with a nod. “You have my permission and Jess' permission too.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” he said with a grateful smile, then walked in and closed the door behind him.

Dean was impressed. Though alphas normally looked out for both betas and omegas, the respect he showed Ruby as a beta while his mate was crying in distress hit Dean right in the chest with just what a remarkable alpha Adam was. He'd make a great addition to an alpha house in the future.

“He's only sixteen,” Ruby said, sounding very proud of him. “I couldn't have asked for a better mate for my baby sister.”

“He's a good kid,” Dean said with a nod, then held up the manila envelope. “Thanks for these. I'll look it over and let you know my decision as soon as possible.”

“Thank you,” Ruby said as she walked them to the door.

“No problem,” he said.

“Nice to see you again, Dean,” she said with a wave.

Dean waved as he walked down the driveway to his car. He waited until his door was closed to press down on his cock. It was painfully hard and he was shivering. Yes, Dean could control himself, but that didn't mean an omega in heat had no effect on him.

He drove back to his alpha house, careful to concentrate on his driving, one hand on the steering wheel, the other pushing down on his cock. He knew it wouldn't help to jerk off in the car. He needed more. While he was stopped at a light, he pulled his cell phone out, touching Cas' picture on his screen.

“Hello,” Cas said on the other end.

“Cas, fuck, I,” Dean breathed into the phone.

“Are you all right?” Cas asked, sounding concerned.

“Cas, I gotta fuck,” Dean groaned, taking his hand off his crotch to drive now that the light had changed. “Please, I, oh, f-fuck! Come out. Come out to the car, I, fuck. Ruby's little sister went into heat for the first time, I, fucking,” he hissed, his cock throbbing.

“I'll be outside when you get here,” Cas said, and Dean could hear him rushing through the house.

“Oh, th-thank you, Cas,” Dean breathed into the phone.

“Hang up the phone. Drive safely,” Cas ordered him.

“O-okay,” Dean said, hitting end and dropping the phone onto the seat.

His hands were shaking now that he knew he didn't have to control himself. He could've kept himself in check for hours if it meant keeping Amy safe, but he didn't have to anymore. Cas was waiting for him, and Cas was going to let him fuck it out of his system. Cas was awesome.

Dean didn't even bother pulling into the driveway. He ended up screeching to a halt, the back end of the car a few feet further away from the curb than the front of the car. A manic laugh came out of his mouth when he saw that Cas was standing on the sidewalk naked, hard, and with a bottle of lube in one hand as he fingered himself open with the other hand.

“Fuck!” Dean growled, fumbling with the car keys.

Cas opened the back seat, crawled in, dropping the lube in the foot well as he went, then grabbed Dean under his arms, pulling him over the front seat and into the back.

“That was fucking hot,” Dean growled, his mind hazy, but still able to appreciate the move Cas just made by pulling him back there.

Cas didn't bother getting Dean naked. He just manhandled Dean, most likely knowing Dean would be too far gone to coordinate himself all that well, and managed to get himself sprawled out on the backseat, pulling Dean over top of him and getting Dean's buttons undone.

“I'm prepared,” Cas said, pulling Dean's cock out of his pants and spreading his legs. “You may fuck me as hard as you wish.”

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean growled, his hips thrusting before his cock was even inside Cas.

Cas had a good hold on Dean's cock and directed Dean toward his asshole, lining him up so the next thrust hit home.

“Oh!” Dean yelled, pushing all the way in. “Sorry, Cas, I'm sorry!” Dean gasped, already fucking Cas hard.

“It's okay. You didn't hurt me,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him down so they could better smell each other. “Fuck me as hard as you want.”

Dean attacked Cas' lips, kissing him hard and sucking at his mouth, the taste of another aroused human driving him wild as he fucked Cas hard enough to get the car rocking, Cas' head hitting the passenger side door with the strength of Dean's thrusts.

Cas growled into the kiss, shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth and panting through his nose, the smell of the omega on Dean's clothes most likely getting Cas a little more excited, though it wouldn't have the same effect as being in the same room with the girl.

Dean wrapped his right arm around Cas' midsection and pulled him down, closer to the opposite door so his thrusts wouldn't smack Cas' head into the passenger side door anymore. Cas' legs had less room that way, so he just lifted them and wrapped them around Dean's waist.

“Harder,” Cas growled, pulling away from Dean's mouth long enough to give the order, then biting at his jaw. “Fuck me harder.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean hissed. “Fuck, Cas, yeah, so fucking tight. Love that hole. Wanna be in that hole forever,” he grunted.

Cas used his heels on Dean's ass to make Dean fuck him even harder. “Make me come on your cock,” he gasped into Dean's neck. “I want to know what it feels like, why you came so hard on my cock when you weren't allowed to touch your own cock.”

Dean let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Have you ever come on just a cock in your ass?” he asked, wincing with the effort of fucking Cas so hard.

“No,” Cas said. “But I'm close to doing so for the first time on your cock.”

“Fuck, Cas, I thought you sucked at dirty talk,” Dean groaned into Cas' cheek as he rubbed his nose over Cas' face, smelling Cas.

“Was that dirty talk?” Cas asked, sounding slightly confused, but mostly turned on.

Dean chuckled, deciding to ignore the question. “Yeah, I'll make you come on my cock,” he said, leaning down on Cas a little more so that Dean's stomach stimulated Cas' cock as he fucked him.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, his nails digging into Dean's neck. “Make me come. Please make me come.”

“Fuck, Cas, c'mon,” he said, fucking Cas so hard he swore the rest of the alphas in the house would hear the car rocking. “Come for me. Wanna feel your tight little asshole squeezing my cock. C'mon.”

“Dean! Oh, Dean! Dean!” Cas yelled, his body tensing, a whining growl coming from his throat as he came, his asshole clenching down on Dean's cock as he came all over their stomachs.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean said, his voice strained. “Cas!” he growled as he followed Cas, coming deep inside him as he fucked Cas hard enough to send him back across the seat, making Cas' head smack into the door again.

Dean flopped down onto Cas, panting into his neck. “Sorry about your head,” Dean mumbled.

Cas snorted. “The sex was worth the bump on my head,” he said reaching up and rubbing his head.

“I gave you a bump?” Dean asked, lifting off Cas and grabbing the side of Cas' head so he could check out the damage.

“It's okay, Dean,” Cas said with a smile. “I'll live.”

Dean gently prodded the top of Cas' head with his fingers. “Cas, I'm sorry,” he said with a wince.

“Dean,” Cas said firmly, pulling Dean's hands away from his head. “I'm fine. Really,” he said, looking Dean in the eye. “The sex was worth it,” he said with a grin. “Some of the best I've ever had.”

Dean smiled. “Okay,” he said, giving Cas a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Does that mean I get bragging rights? I'm so good in the sack that you'll risk a knot on the top of your head?”

Cas chuckled. “Yes, you may brag all you want. Especially if you promise to give me another bump on my head in the future,” he said with a grin.

Dean snorted. “Deal.”

“So, is the omega being helped through her first heat?” Cas asked.

Dean fell just a little more in love with Cas. He'd just had some of the best sex of his life, yet he was still concerned about an omega in distress.

“Her very, very awesome boyfriend is helping her,” Dean said, nuzzling Cas' neck.

“Mmm, that's nice,” Cas said, and Dean figured it was a response to both what he said and what he was doing to Cas' neck.

“Oh, and if the omega hadn't been in heat, I still would've been horny,” Dean said. “From the smells in that house, Jess and Ruby recently fucked on the kitchen table.”

Cas groaned, his cock twitching between them. “If you wanted to go another round, you have my permission.”

Dean's cock twitched inside Cas. It wasn't a very strong twitch, but his cock was making a valiant effort considering how hard he'd just come. Dean attempted a small thrust, making the both of them groan.

“Is your hole too sore?” Dean asked.

“No, but my legs are cramping,” Cas said, sounding frustrated.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, mine too,” he said. “Maybe we should postpone more fucking until we've both managed to get out and stretch a bit.”

Cas' stomach growled. “And after we've had something to eat,” he said.

Dean laughed. “How about I feed you after we share a hot shower instead?” he asked.

“Mmm, I'd like that,” Cas said.


	9. A Grain of Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have some more fun on the couches. Kevin gets a lesson of his own.

“Dean!” Nick yelled from the living room.

Dean rolled his eyes as he tightened up the coupling on the downstairs bathroom shower head. He left his tools strewn all over the counter and wiped his hands off on his jeans.

“Yeah?” he said as he walked into the living room.

Nick was sitting on the couch, the television on, his jeans undone, and his cock out. “I need a cock warmer,” he said, pointing at said cock.

“Keeping it in your pants would probably do the trick,” Dean said. “Or I can turn the heat on. Is it too cold in here?” he asked with a grin.

“Very funny,” Nick said with a smirk. “Now come over here.”

“I'm not finished with the bathroom,” Dean said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

“It'll wait,” Nick said with a shrug. When he still didn't move, Nick sat forward. “Do you need incentive?” he asked, a bit of a growl to his voice.

Dean sighed as he walked over to the couch, kneeling down between Nick's legs. Nick shook his head, and Dean looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

“Not your mouth. Though your mouth is pretty amazing,” Nick said, making a twirling motion with his index finger.

Dean felt his chest burn with anger. He stood, keeping his anger in check, and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down.

“Not all the way,” Nick said. “Pull them down just enough to sit on my cock. Say, maybe about mid thigh.”

Dean grit his teeth. He could do this without punching Nick in the face. Really. Dean left his jeans and underwear at the mid thigh level and turned around. He spread his legs and squatted enough to grab Nick's cock, then positioned it while he used Nick's left thigh to hold himself up with his left hand.

He lowered himself onto Nick's cock, glad that Nick was letting him take his time. As soon as Nick's cock bottomed out, Nick wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and pulled him back. Dean rested his head back on Nick's left shoulder, letting his legs relax to either side of Nick's legs.

Nick moaned. “That's much better,” he said, then turned and kissed Dean's right cheek. “You comfortable?”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I love sitting on a cock to watch TV,” he said sarcastically. He actually was rather comfortable. Nick had made sure of it.

Nick rubbed his chest, then gave him a little pat on the belly. “Good,” he said, turning back to his television show.

Dean had assumed once he was fully seated, Nick would've done something to get himself off, but Nick was just sitting there. Dean's chest burned again. He really was just a cock warmer. He hoped Nick wasn't going to watch TV for a long time.

“Game's on!” Nick shouted.

Dean flinched hard, gasping as he was awakened by the bellowing. “Fuck,” Dean breathed.

“Sorry, pumpkin,” Nick said, patting Dean's belly. “I didn't realize you'd fallen asleep.”

Sam walked in, Benny trailing behind him. “All right!” Sam said, flopping down at the other end of the couch.

Benny took the overstuffed chair to Dean's left, and Dean felt his cheeks flush. Everyone was ignoring him. Dean didn't know if he was grateful they weren't making mention of the fact he was warming Nick's cock or if he was pissed that he had been ignored.

Gabriel walked in and smiled at Dean, then looked at Nick. “Do you need me to check on dinner?” he asked.

Nick groaned. “Damn, my little cock warmer felt so good I forgot I needed to finish dinner.”

Dean looked down at the floor in front of Gabriel. He knew this wasn't unusual behavior. He'd seen Meg do the same thing on more than one occasion. He'd never imagined he'd be warming a cock in his own alpha house.

“I can take care of dinner if you want,” Gabe said.

“Nah, I'll get it,” Nick said, patting Dean's leg. “Hop up, pumpkin.”

“My turn,” Sam said as he grinned at Dean.

Dean winced as he pulled himself off Nick with an obnoxious squelching sound. His hole was a little sore from falling asleep with a cock inside him for so long.

“I didn't clean up the bathroom yet,” Dean said, feeling ridiculous with his pants and underwear around his thighs.

“It'll still be there after the game,” Sam said, unzipping and pulling his cock out.

“Sam,” Dean said softly, giving Sam a look that said 'at least give my asshole a break for a while.'

Sam raised one eyebrow, and Dean knew that meant 'get your ass over here or it's gonna get spanked.' He and his brother had excellent communication skills even when they weren't speaking, which meant less embarrassment for Dean because no one else in the room had to actually hear the threat.

Dean shuffled over and lowered himself, Sam grabbing his hips and helping him go slowly until he was fully seated. Dean wiggled around a little, adjusting to the size of Sam's cock.

“Are you too sore?” Sam whispered, his lips grazing Dean's cheek.

Dean's chest tightened. If he answered yes, Sam would let him go. He knew it. But he wasn't too sore. Sure, he was a little sore, but he could handle it.

Dean shook his head. “No, I'm okay,” he said, leaning back against Sam.

Sam turned his head, his lips brushing against Dean's left ear. “You could've lied to me just now.”

Dean snorted. “I should've,” he grunted.

Sam kissed Dean's left temple. “I believe good behavior should be rewarded.”

Dean rearranged his legs so they fell comfortably on either side of Sam's. “So you're gonna let me go?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Sam huffed. “No, but I'll make you come tonight,” he said.

Dean moaned. “You give awesome rewards,” he said.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, well, you're my big brother. I have to spoil you.”

“Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?” Dean asked with a frown.

“Nope,” Sam replied. “I'm an awesome alpha, so it's this way because I say it's this way.”

“I guess I can't complain if it means I get to come, huh?” Dean asked, his stomach growling as some wonderful smells drifted out of the kitchen.

“You'd better not complain,” Sam said, shifting his hips just enough to get some friction going, pushing up into Dean a little, then pulling out.

It wasn't much movement, but Sam's cock was big enough to add pressure to his prostate, and the position was perfect for Sam's cock to drag over his prostate. Dean moaned, squirming on Sam's lap.

“Kevin,” Sam said, “come suck on Dean's balls.”

Dean moaned even louder as Kevin crawled away from his spot on the floor by Gabriel's feet, making his way between their legs, then licking Dean's balls with just the tip of his tongue.

“Is he good at that?” Sam asked, and Dean could tell Sam was smiling.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean groaned, watching Kevin's grin, his tongue tickling and poking at Dean's balls.

Dean's cock had been almost completely hard when Kevin came over, and now that his balls were getting some attention, his cock was stiff and drooling against his T-shirt.

Sam reached down and slid his finger through the precome at the tip of Dean's cock. Dean hissed, his hips jerking at just that small amount of stimulation.

“Someone's getting sensitive already,” Sam sing-songed.

Dean snorted. “Someone hasn't been able to use his cock as much as he used to and he's horn-mph,” he said, Sam's finger shoving in his mouth, effectively putting an end to his complaining.

“That's my good boy,” Sam said, and Dean had never heard Sam say it like that before.

As they were growing up, Sam had teased him, played with him, fought with him, and roughhoused, but Dean doesn't remember Sam ever saying those words like that to him before. They were soft, sincere, and Dean felt a flutter of something in his chest that was anything but anger. Sam said the words like an alpha caring for his pack members.

Dean was stunned, though he really shouldn't have been. He knew Sam would make an excellent alpha. He'd known it since he'd held Sam in his arms when Sam was only six months old, a baby who no longer had a mother and father, a baby who needed him, needed Dean's parents.

Sam had smelled like an alpha, but it was more than that. Dean had a feeling about Sam, and his parents had shared that feeling. Sam may have acted selfish at times, but deep down he was a good man, a caring man, and Dean had never doubted that Sam would run an alpha house when he grew up.

Dean also never doubted he'd be there for Sam, would share a house with Sam. They already had what they'd dreamed about since they were little, what they'd talked about late at night when the lights were off and they held their flashlights, making shadow puppets on the ceiling.

He always knew he'd take care of Sam, had accepted that responsibility when he was only four years old, and he wondered if part of the reason he was having such a hard time with his new position didn't have something to do with that. It made his eyes burn, but not enough to cry.

“Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, guys,” Nick said, sauntering back into the living room. He looked over the situation on the couch and grinned. “Do you think we can get him to come before dinner?”

Kevin sat back on his heels, Dean's balls popping out of his mouth with a wet noise. “I don't know how to make him come. I've gotta take some lessons or something. Anybody else want a shot at him?” Kevin asked.

“Pussy,” Sam whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean snorted, and Kevin gave him an odd look, but Dean just shrugged. He was glad Kevin didn't want to help. He had a feeling Gabe or Cas would take over, and he'd much rather it was one of them anyway.

Gabriel slid off the overstuffed chair he was lounging in. “I'll take that challenge,” he said, crawling over to the spot Kevin had vacated.

“He likes his nipples played with,” Benny said, muting the television and turning in his chair to watch the fun.

Cas gasped. “I can help,” he blurted loudly, as if someone was going to fight him for it and he had to say it before anyone else.

Dean chuckled as Cas nearly scrambled across the room and landed on the couch knees first, bouncing a little with the momentum. Cas leaned down and licked Dean's left nipple through his T-shirt, looking up at Dean with a dark look that went straight to Dean's dick. Dean's back arched as he felt Sam's hand slide up under his T-shirt, his fingers pinching Dean's right nipple.

“Mmm, yeah,” Dean moaned.

Nick took his own cock out of his pants and started to stroke it, standing by the couch and watching closely as Gabriel nosed at Dean's balls. Gabe tried to go lower, only to be frustrated by Dean's pants and underwear. He growled, pulling Dean's boots and socks off, then getting Dean's pants and underwear off, shoving them to the side.

“Oh, fuck!” Dean yelled as Gabe pushed Dean's legs apart roughly, shoving his face behind Dean's balls, and licking with broad, strong swipes over his perineum and around his asshole, his tongue catching Sam's cock as well. “Gabe, fuck, yeah!”

Dean yelped as Cas bit his nipple. He turned to Cas and saw a very jealous look on Cas' face, an intense look in his eyes as he mouthed at Dean's nipple. Dean grinned and Cas blushed, having been caught being all possessive, but Cas didn't stop licking and sucking at Dean through his shirt.

He knew Cas wasn't being possessive because Gabe was touching him. It was because Sam was, and because everyone else in the room was watching. Dean had warned them they'd all become possessive of each other, but Cas was already backing off. They hadn't announced anything to anyone yet, and Dean knew Cas was keeping himself calm now that Dean had caught him.

Kevin moaned, and Dean looked toward the sound just in time to see Kevin sitting on Benny's cock, sliding down slowly, turned toward Dean so both he and Benny could watch what was happening to Dean.

Dean whined as Kevin started stroking his own cock, riding Benny's cock completely naked. Dean hadn't even noticed Kevin undressing, but he had been rather occupied by what Gabe and Cas had been doing to him.

Sam licked the shell of Dean's right ear. “Everybody wants to see you come. See how they're watching you? You're so fucking hot they all want inside your ass, but I've got my cock in you, big brother,” Sam whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean felt his cheeks flush. If he were more aroused, closer to coming, he might not have cared that he was the center of attention, but Sam had to go and remind him. Sure, Sam was great at dirty talk, but why couldn't he pick other things to say?

“Ah, Gabe,” Dean hissed as Gabriel used his teeth on Dean's perineum, gently scraping along the skin. It felt dangerous, raw, and it pushed Dean closer to coming.

Cas growled, grabbing Dean's chin and kissing him hard, biting at his lips and licking into his mouth. It was a possessive kiss, and Dean wanted more of it. He moaned into Cas' mouth, their teeth hitting a few times as Sam's movements became more forceful.

With Dean's weight on top of him, it was nowhere near what Sam would've been able to do had he been in a different position, but it was intense, and with Gabriel using his tongue and teeth on his perineum, Dean was getting stimulation to his prostate from both sides.

Dean yelped into Cas' mouth as Gabriel growled, sending vibrations through his skin and making him squirm on Sam's lap. Dean was too far gone to be thinking rationally, so when he reached for his cock, he was frustrated when someone grabbed his wrists.

He tried to see who it was, but Cas was practically mauling his face, sucking on his tongue and moaning into his mouth. Apparently Cas wasn't as calm with his possessiveness as Dean thought he was.

Dean heard Kevin growling and yelling, his voice a mix of breathy and deep that meant Kevin was coming. He heard Benny's muffled growl, and Dean's cock twitched hard, because he knew Benny was coming while biting Kevin. He'd know that sound anywhere.

He felt a hand on his balls, but he was getting so much stimulation, was so lost in everything that he couldn't even tell who's hand it was, who's hands were holding his wrists, who was pinching his nipples. Gabe hadn't stopped mouthing at his perineum, and it was driving him crazy with need.

Cas was humping the couch cushions, and Dean gasped as Cas bit his lip hard enough to bleed. Cas growled and grunted his way through his own orgasm, biting down Dean's jaw, his neck, and finally biting down hard on his shoulder.

“Cas!” Dean screamed as he came, his asshole clenching around Sam, Sam growling in his ear, his cock twitching inside Dean.

Dean was panting, his head lolling on Sam's left shoulder. Gabriel looked up at him with a grin from between his legs.

Nick snorted. “Cas'll be cleaning the carpet and couch tomorrow,” he said with a grin.

“Hah,” Dean barked. “Nick wet the carpet. Bad dog,” he said playfully, grinning at Nick when Nick chuckled.

“He's not the only one,” Benny grunted.

“Ah, yeah,” Kevin said, sprawled out on Benny, “I made a mess of the carpet over here.”

Gabriel sighed. “Yep, me too,” he said as he looked down at the carpet between his legs.

Nick tucked himself back into his pants. “So should I just bring the food in here so we can all be lazy and comfortable on the couches?” he asked.

“Awesome idea,” Sam said. “And we also need some cleanup.”

“I got it,” Kevin said, slithering off Benny and dragging himself to the couch.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned as Kevin licked around the end of his cock and cleaned Dean's shirt the best he could with just his tongue. Both Dean and Cas had made a mess of Dean's shirt.

Gabriel crawled up onto the couch to the right, his cock still hanging out of his pants. Kevin got between Dean's legs once Gabe was out of the way and licked around Dean's asshole.

Dean hissed, flinching at the sensation. Sam grabbed Dean's legs and pulled them up and out to the sides, giving Kevin more room. Dean was too wasted to care what it looked like as Sam's cock slid out and Kevin sucked and licked at Dean's hole, his hips jerking a little as his overly sensitive asshole was cleaned by Kevin's tongue.

Nick walked back into the room with a huge platter of food and set it down on the coffee table. The guys all made positive and appreciative noises that were muted and without much effort behind them. Everyone was too relaxed and sated, but they still were happy to get some food.

When Kevin finished cleaning Dean, Sam pushed Dean off to Sam's left to sit on the couch. Dean took his plate when Nick handed it to him, Benny turned the television back on, and the guys enjoyed a quiet and delicious dinner on the couches.

*

The next day Dean was adding salt to the water treatment system for the house when Kevin stepped into the garage. Dean could tell it was Kevin by the scent. He walked up behind Dean, reached his hands around him, and started undoing the buttons on Dean's jeans.

“Dude, I'm almost done,” Dean said, bending over to pick up the second bag of salt. “Gimme a sec.”

Kevin growled, grabbing a corner of the bag and pulling just enough to unbalance the load in Dean's hands and the bag of salt went down to the cement, breaking open and spilling salt out onto the garage floor.

“Every fucking time!” Kevin hissed as he reached up and grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, squeezing hard enough to make Dean wince. “Every fucking time I order you to do things, I get an attitude.”

Dean held still, not fighting, but not showing submission either. He could tell Kevin was pissed, but Dean was irritated, and he didn't feel like dealing with Kevin.

“Get on your knees,” Kevin growled. Dean sighed, but did as he was told. “No,” Kevin barked. “Kneel in the salt,” he said, pointing at the spilled mess.

“What?” Dean asked, looking up at Kevin, a confused look on his face.

“You're defying me every time I do anything with you,” Kevin said. “I don't know why, but it needs to stop. Kneeling in the salt while I fuck your ass should help you remember to keep your attitude in check.”

Kevin was serious. Dean's eyes widened. He knew he'd been an asshole to Kevin, rebelling just like Benny had said, but this seemed a little on the cruel side. But Kevin looked pissed, and Dean knew he'd pushed Kevin to this.

Dean crawled into the salt and spread his legs, grimacing at the feeling of the salt against his skin, because even though it didn't really hurt yet, he knew it would soon, and if Kevin fucked him hard, his skin would be sliding over the cement and salt.

“That's enough,” Sam said from the doorway. “Get up, Dean,” he said as he walked up behind Kevin.

Dean stood up, brushing the salt off his knees. By the time he was done, standing up straight again, he saw Kevin staring Sam down. Which looked hilarious because of the size difference, but Kevin wasn't backing down.

Sam wasn't posturing, didn't look furious, but Dean knew his brother well enough to know Sam was at least irritated even if he was keeping himself under control. Sam turned to Dean, ignoring Kevin for the moment to address Dean. Dean's eyes widened as Kevin's face turned red with rage. Sam was a confident enough alpha that he'd brushed off Kevin's posturing, and Kevin wasn't happy about it.

Sam gave Dean a tight smile. “Would you mind cleaning this up while I have a talk with Kevin?” he asked as he gestured to the salt on the floor.

“No problem,” Dean said, then hid a smile behind his hand as Sam grabbed Kevin by the neck and dragged him to the other side of he garage.

Dean wanted to watch, but Sam had asked him to clean up. He'd have to be content with just hearing what was going on and catching glimpses.

“If Dean isn't obeying you or he's giving you a hard time,” Sam said, voice controlled, “then you handle it in a patient and loving way or you bring the matter to me or Benny.”

Dean picked up the bag of salt, careful to not let more fall out, and dumped the rest of the bag into the water treatment system.

“He's pushing me,” Kevin said. “He's been pushing me from day one. I was showing him his place.”

“Making Dean kneel in a pile of salt while you fuck him on a cement floor isn't showing him his place,” Sam said, and Dean was impressed with the calm in Sam's voice. “What you were about to do was cruel.”

“Every time I tell him to do something, he fights it,” Kevin said, a growl in his voice.

“If you can't handle it, you bring it to me or Benny,” Sam repeated patiently. “You don't torture him.”

“Am I supposed to run to the two of you fifty times a day?” Kevin hissed.

“Has Dean fought you on the enemas again?” Sam asked.

“No,” Kevin growled.

“Because Benny took care of it when you asked him to,” Sam said.

Dean grabbed a broom and dustpan, sweeping up the rest of the salt and catching a glimpse of Kevin's red face, his teeth bared.

“What you were about to do is unacceptable,” Sam said. “And unless you're ready to fight your way up in the ranks, the posturing had better stop.”

Dean didn't want to miss anything, and once he was finished cleaning he wouldn't have a reason to be there, so he cleaned up as slow as possible.

“My posturing,” Kevin growled, and Dean could just hear the quotation marks around the word, “is because you're getting in the middle of something that's not your business. This is between me and your brother,”

Sam grabbed Kevin by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground until Kevin's nose was an inch away from Sam's nose, and Sam let out a roar that was deep enough give Dean chills.

Kevin went limp, his head falling to the side in submission, which looked kind of ridiculous because Sam was still holding Kevin up by the front of Kevin's shirt. Dean froze, his eyes wide as he watched without bothering to hide the fact he had a ringside seat to the show.

“I'm sorry, alpha,” Kevin said, his voice soft and submissive, and Sam set him back down on the ground. “I let Dean push me, allowed myself to get upset, and I apologize.”

Dean held his breath as Sam reached down and undid the buttons on Kevin's jeans. Kevin didn't fight him, just let Sam push his jeans and underwear down to his ankles.

“Alpha, please,” Kevin said, sounding scared, but from where Dean was standing, he couldn't see Kevin's face. “I'm sorry.”

Sam still didn't look pissed. He had established his dominance over Kevin without ever letting it get to him. Dean remembered to breathe again, a smile on his face that was getting bigger. He was so proud of Sam.

He'd always known his baby brother was going to be an awesome alpha, and this proved it. He'd kept his cool even with Kevin nearly throwing a temper tantrum right in front of him after Kevin had been ready to hurt Dean. Dean didn't even bother to try and wipe the smile off his face.

Sam's movements were unhurried and sure. He bent Kevin forward, wrapping his left arm around Kevin's midsection and holding tight.

“Alpha! Please!” Kevin said, his voice raising, panic in his tone of voice. “I'm sorry!”

“Loving discipline,” Sam said. “That's what we all agreed on. It's what I'm going to be using on you now even though you didn't have the decency to use it on Dean.”

Sam started spanking Kevin, the sound loud in the garage. The smile fell from Dean's face a little. Though he didn't like what Kevin had done to him, it was still upsetting when a member of the pack had to be disciplined.

Even so, Dean's chest felt like it might burst. He was so proud of Sam. He could be beating the shit out of Kevin, but instead he was doing just as he said he would do and practicing loving discipline.

Kevin tried to reach around behind himself to cover his ass, but the position Sam had him in prevented it. Kevin whined, squirming in Sam's grip.

“Sam! I'm sorry!” Kevin yelped, his ass turning dark pink quickly as Sam's hand just kept going. “Ow! Fuck! Sam, please!”

Kevin pulled his legs up off the ground, and Sam must've been ready for it, because it didn't unbalance him and topple the two of them to the ground. Kevin kicked out, obviously not aiming for Sam, but a reaction to the pain.

“Sam!” Kevin screamed, sounding close to tears. “I said I was sorry! I just wanted him to listen to me! I'm sorry!”

Dean suddenly realized he didn't feel bad for Kevin. He was upset over the necessity of discipline in his house, but after what Kevin said, Dean normally would've felt bad. After all, he'd been the one to continually push Kevin. But something in Dean was seeing it as deserved on Kevin's part and not something to feel guilty about.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He thought about what Benny had said to him when they were talking on Dean's bed. Benny had told Dean to think about why he was rebelling against Kevin. Benny hadn't been the first one to tell Dean he was a good judge of character, and now that he felt no guilt for something that normally would've made him feel guilty, it made things click.

It wasn't Kevin ordering him to kneel in the salt. It wasn't Kevin being rough with him. It wasn't the way Kevin had spoken to him since they'd established ranks. It was the fact that deep down Dean didn't feel remorse for pushing Kevin. That meant instincts were at play, gut feeling.

Sam slowed to a stop, setting Kevin back down and pulling his underwear and jeans up for him. Kevin was sobbing, trying to catch his breath. Sam used his shirt sleeve to wipe Kevin's face, then pulled him in for a hug. Kevin stiffened in the embrace, but Sam just held him.

When he let go a few moments later, Kevin turned and left, slamming the garage door behind him. Sam looked over at Dean with a frown.

“I'm concerned,” Sam said. “And I know you are too.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“Let's see if Kevin works it out, tries to change,” Sam said. “Watch him. I'll talk to Benny, but I know he's already got a close eye on him.”

Dean sighed. “I figured he did.”

“If you think we should take action now, I'm behind you,” Sam said. “But I'd like to at least give him a chance.”

“I'm okay with that,” Dean said with a nod.

“Okay,” Sam said, then walked up to Dean and hugged him.

“I'm proud of you, baby brother,” Dean said into Sam's neck. “You didn't let him get to you.”

Sam chuckled as he pulled out of the hug. “It wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be.”

Dean beamed up at Sam. “That's because you're an awesome alpha.”

Sam blushed. “That's how I felt. It's our house, and I was taking care of a problem in our house. Dealing with Kevin was like dealing with you or Jo. You may frustrate me, but I'd never in my right mind lose complete control on you.”

“But admit it,” Dean said with a grin. “Jo was harder to deal with than me, right?”

Sam snorted. “Yes. And Jo was better than you at sneaking around behind her parents' backs to avoid the wooden spoon that Ellen likes to borrow from Missouri and Anna. If Bobby and Ellen ever find out half the shit Jo did, they'd pull her out of college for a week-long visit with Missouri's spoon.”

“And she'd deserve it,” Dean said with a huff.

“She would,” Sam said with a nod, then his smile faded away. “Are you okay?”

“You don't have to take care of me, Sammy,” Dean said.

“I'm not asking because you're a wilting flower,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “I'm asking because I love you, you jerk,” he said, then punched Dean in the arm.

“I'm good,” Dean said with a nod.

“Good,” Sam said as he turned and headed for the door. “Now you can finish your painfully slow clean-up job,” he said over his shoulder.

“Hey, I got distracted. There were things going on,” he said, chuckling as he heard Sam snort before the door closed.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe have a fun day and night planned for the three of them.

Kevin knocked on Dean's door frame the next morning. “Hey, Dean,” he said.

Dean was still in bed, having been up late on the phone because an order he'd sent in for demolishing an old, crumbling eyesore of a building was denied, and he wasn't going to stand for that.

He had spoken to four different officials and two site managers, telling them he didn't care that they were sleeping because the building was a danger to the neighborhood, two kids already having been hurt sneaking in. It wasn't until three in the morning that he finally got to sleep.

“Yeah?” Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

“I let you sleep in some because I know you were up late, but I need to head out to take care of some business,” he said.

Dean groaned. “Yeah, I'm getting up,” he said, sliding to the edge of the bed and sitting up.

“Dean?” Kevin said.

Dean looked up at him. He looked like shit. “You okay?” Dean asked.

Kevin nodded. “I'm sorry,” he said with a wince. He shook his head, looking down at the floor, then back up at Dean. “About yesterday. I got frustrated with you, and it was a really, really shitty thing to do, and I'm really fucking glad Sam stopped me.”

Dean looked carefully at Kevin's posture, the look on his face, and he could see that even though Kevin wasn't being submissive to Dean, he wasn't posturing, and it seemed that he was being sincere with the apology.

Dean nodded. “Thank you for apologizing, Kevin,” he said.

“Can we do a fresh start, maybe?” Kevin asked, nervously fingering the door frame.

Dean shook his head. “I can't do that. You know I can't. We're a new alpha house, and I have to know that all of us are going to pull together. I accept the apology, but I'm not going to just forget about everything that's happened so far.”

Kevin looked as if he was getting upset, his eyes widening, his breathing getting faster, and his hands clenched into fists, but then he huffed out a laugh, shook his head. “Understood,” he said, then turned around and headed for the bathroom.

Dean stood up and started after him, not bothering to grab his clothes. By the time he got to the bathroom, Kevin was already hooking up the hose.

“Can you work with me a little?” Kevin asked, his back turned to Dean. “I mean I know I shouldn't have let myself get that upset yesterday, but I know you're pushing me. I don't know why, but it's hard when I don't know what to do with you.”

Dean dropped his boxers on the floor and stepped into the shower. “I've pushed Nick. He hasn't ordered me to kneel in a pile of salt,” he said, and it wasn't heated. He was just stating the facts.

Kevin turned, his teeth bared. “What am I supposed to do? You won't listen to me!”

“Do you want to be treated the way you've treated me?” Dean asked.

Kevin spluttered a moment. “What?” he asked, looking confused and upset.

“That's why I can't forget what's happened so far,” Dean said, remaining calm. “I should've done something about it, but I wanted to give you a chance. That was my mistake. If I saw you treating anyone else the way you've treated me, I'd have been all over you, but I let it go, and I really shouldn't have.”

“I'm your alpha,” Kevin hissed.

“Then act like it,” Dean hissed right back. “You wanted to rank higher than me in this house, and you did it without being physically stronger than me, but that doesn't mean you have to be an asshole about it. I want to see that you're taking this seriously, and even though I'll admit I've been an asshole myself, and I really should apologize, I've pushed you and Nick, it's been instinctual, so you'd show me what you're made of. Now show me why the alpha primes and the rest of us thought you'd make a great alpha in an alpha house.”

“You've been doing this on purpose,” Kevin said instead of asked, his eyes narrowing.

“I've pushed every one of you,” Dean said with a nod. “I don't like to sit back and wait for emergency situations to show me what kind of alphas you all are. Benny put me in my place the very first day we were here and he's done it ever since. It took a little time for Nick to do it. Cas, Gabe, and Sam show me all the time what my place is.”

“You're playing us,” Kevin snarled.

Dean shook his head. “I'm doing what comes naturally to me. To an alpha. Do you think Benny has been ignoring everything these past few days? Do you think Sam really had no clue until last night that you were being an asshole?”

“You're all watching me?” Kevin asked, his grip on the hose tight.

“We're all watching each other,” Dean said, “just like you should be watching the rest of us. Not that we're out to get each other, but we're a pack, we're family, and we all need to keep each other in check. Running an alpha house isn't a game. This is serious. How could the people outside our house ever look to us for guidance and order if we can't even keep it together in our own house?”

Kevin looked down at the hose in his hands. He snorted. “I grew up in my grandmother's alpha prime house. She was loving, but extremely strict. She always knew what everyone was doing, and even the other alphas primes didn't hold the power she had. She wasn't a dictator, but no one really questioned her.”

“Kevin,” Dean said, shaking his head in surprise, “your grandmother has been an alpha prime for over one hundred and twenty years. You don't think she had the house running this well the first few months it was established, right?”

“Oh,” Kevin said, a frown on his face. “I guess not. She just doesn't talk about it. She's always said she wanted us all to learn from their example of how to run an alpha prime house instead of bringing up the past.”

“But we learn from our mistakes as well as our successes,” Dean said. “The alpha primes in my house didn't share everything with us, but over the years they've told us that things aren't easy, that mistakes are made, even now after they've been ruling the alpha prime house for years. You're the youngest one of our house, and the older you get, the more you see that people aren't perfect.”

“My grandmother is an amazing woman,” Kevin said, and Dean didn't think it sounded as if he was trying to convince Dean of it, but rather was just sharing how he felt about her.

Dean nodded. “The Vancouver Alpha Prime House is talked about all over the world. They don't have many issues, and some of the standards they've set have changed the lives of pack members everywhere.”

“My parents were both betas, and when I was born, my grandmother had high hopes for me,” Kevin said. “I moved down here because of Stanford, because even though I'd already graduated from college at a really young age, the computer sciences program at Stanford drew me in, and I'd thought of teaching. My grandmother sent me here with the idea that I'd get my own alpha house, to test me out far away from home. Now that I'm here, it's a huge responsibility, but it feels right. I'm making decisions that I know are helping people, and I want to use the skills I have to continue doing that, making this work, you know?”

Dean was impressed, suddenly very glad he'd given Kevin more of a chance. It sounded as if he had the right motives, and Dean decided the problems between them had to be due to Kevin being young and not knowing how best to handle problems, handle his emotions.

“Am I really so bad at this?” Kevin asked. “Would you make me leave?” he asked, and Dean thought he sounded fragile, delicate. He was baring his soul, and Dean refused to stomp on it.

Dean shook his head. “No. We've seen really, really good things in you. None of us would've agreed to set up this house with you had we thought you'd be shit at it. You have a temper, which might just be because you're young. You've impressed all of us with the decisions you've made so far with the house, and the only downside to you has been the way you handle me.”

“But you push me,” Kevin said, not appearing mad, but instead it seemed like he was asking Dean for help in understanding.

“We're alphas. We get pushed,” Dean said with a shrug. “If you can't handle me pushing you in the house, what are you going to do when someone outside the house pisses you off?” Dean asked gently.

“Fuck,” Kevin breathed, leaning back against the tiles. “You were fucking preparing me, seeing what I'd do in situations that weren't perfect, and I couldn't even see it. I thought you had it out for me,” he said, his eyes wide, and Dean could tell his mind was blown. Kevin shook his head and huffed. “My grandmother does the same thing when potential alphas come to her, and I never questioned her methods. It's what has made her a good alpha prime. People even joke about how she'll put potentials through the ringer.”

“I'm not singling you out, Kevin,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I want the best for this house, the community. I have to know that everyone here will handle themselves well. Ask Nick what I've been doing to him. And then ask him how he handled it.”

“You're not going to stop,” Kevin said instead of asked.

“No, and I'll admit to having a hard time with my ranking in the house, and I'm working on this too,” Dean said. “I've been pushing you, but I've also been working this through in my head. I'm sorry if you've felt singled out. I'm sorry that I've pushed so hard when all of us are settling in and I'm still upset about the ranking. I'm probably being more of an asshole than I realize,” he said with a wince.

Kevin chuckled. “I'm frustrated, and yes, I'd like it if you backed it off a bit, but I do need to learn how to control myself. I also need to learn how to handle you, and you already said everybody else has done a good job, so I probably need to watch them more closely.”

“Talk to them,” Dean said. “I can only tell you the way I handle things, and my way isn't the only way. My way might not work for you. Benny's way might not work for you. But at least you'll get some different viewpoints so you can better decide what you want to do.”

“Okay,” Kevin said with a nod, then looked down at his watch. “I need to get going.”

Dean turned toward the tiles again as Kevin lubed him up and filled him with the water, then patted Dean's ass.

“I'm going to finish getting my stuff together while you take care of the water,” Kevin said. “When you're done, come into my room and I'll finish you up.”

“Okay,” Dean said as Kevin headed for the door.

“Oh!” Kevin said, stopping and turning around. “I forgot to tell you. The guys have a little something planned.”

Dean turned around, holding his stomach. “Huh?”

Kevin had a big smile on his face. “Gabe and Cas. They have something planned for you and I'm not allowed to tell you, but they want you to get dressed in an outfit that you'd be comfortable hunting in, then let them know you're ready.”

Dean smiled. “Awesome!”

*

“It was first reported in the San Francisco Bay area,” Gabe explained as Dean drove them to their destination, “then down in Coyote Creek.”

“Nobody's been hurt?” Dean asked. Cas held up a sketch of the creature, and Dean glanced at it briefly.

Gabe snorted. “It scared the shit outta some people, but no, nobody's been hurt. One of the employees at the Baylands Park Animal Services Center was closing the gate on the dog run out back when she saw the thing. The gate had been left open overnight, so she closed it up tight and called us.”

“The tatzelwurm can walk on land,” Cas said, “but it prefers to be near water. After some heavy rain, the flood control basins were filled higher than normal, and they believe that's when the creature wandered to the Animal Services Center.”

“So,” Dean drawled, “how do we kill it?”

“It's a powerful creature,” Cas said, “but it uses no magic that we're aware of, so a normal weapon should kill it, though I'd suggest keeping our distance because of it's strong tail and long claws.”

“Gotcha,” Dean said as he pulled into the driveway at the center.

There was only one car at the center, and a very freaked-out employee was standing by the car. When Dean pulled up next to her car, her shoulders dropped in relief and she opened his door for him.

“Thank you!” she said, nearly breathless, then shoved a key into his hand. “Here's the master key to the center. It'll open anything inside and the thing is in the enclosure out back. You can get to it by going down the hallway, turning left, then down the other hallway to the back door. Thank you so much for coming so quickly. Can I leave now?” she asked, all her words nearly running together she was talking so fast.

Dean smiled. “Everything's going to be okay. You go on home, relax, and we'll take care of things here. Is there anyone else inside?”

She shook her head. “No, I told everyone else to leave. I manage the place on weekends, so I told them I'd stay until you guys got here.”

“Okay,” Dean said with a nod. “We got it. Go home,” he said with confidence.

“Thank you!” she said again as she nearly scrambled into her car and took off.

Dean waved at her, then opened the trunk, letting Gabe and Cas pick out their weapons first. Gabe already had a gun in the back of his jeans, but then grabbed a hatchet and threw a length of chain over his shoulder. Cas pulled out a long sword, looking pleased with just that weapon. Dean grabbed a flare gun and a long sword, his gun already in the back of his pants.

“Ready?” Dean asked, and closed the trunk when Gabe and Cas nodded.

They headed in the front door, keeping their senses on high alert in case the thing had escaped or something else was lurking. They heard a few dogs barking in the kennel to the back of the building, but they didn't sound alarmed, just in need of attention.

As they got to the back door, Dean paused, checking that his gun was ready as the others checked that they were ready too. Dean gave them a look that said 'ready?' and when they nodded, he opened the back door. There was a hissing noise coming from the enclosure, but as the three of them stepped out back, they couldn't see the tatzelwurm. The enclosure consisted of tightly-weaved chain link on all four sides and the roof, though there was a tin roof on top of that to keep the animals from overheating in the sun.

In the middle of the enclosure, there was an oversized dog house with bedding inside. Dean assumed the tatzelwurm was inside, so he used a hand gesture to get Cas and Gabe to go around the dog house so they'd form a triangle around the thing.

Dean was facing the door of the dog house, and he crouched down, keeping a distance of five feet away from it. There was another hiss followed by a growl, then an odd pink light flashed inside the dog house.

“Get down!” Gabe yelled just as a spike of the pink light came out the front door of the dog house, heading straight for Dean.

Dean dropped, but not quickly enough, and the pink spike of light hit him in the stomach, taking him down hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Everything from then happened in slow motion, but Dean was even slower.

Cas came around to the front of the dog house, standing about two feet to Dean's left, raising his long sword and throwing it into the house like a javelin with enough force to kill if he hit the tatzelwurm just right. Gabe pulled his gun and fired six shots into the side of the house, aimed so that he wouldn't come anywhere close to hitting Dean or Cas.

Dean raised his flare gun just as another spike of pink light blew apart the dog house and arced toward him. It looked like a tail of pink light. It whipped around and caught Gabe, sending him flying backward into the side of the enclosure, then down to the ground.

Cas tossed something else toward the tatzelwurm, but Dean wasn't paying much attention, instead firing the flare gun at the creature just as the tail hit Cas, sending him to the opposite side of the enclosure. As the flare hit the tatzelwurm's midsection, the thing screamed, opening its wide jaws and showing its long, sharp teeth, the cat-like eyes flashing pink as the cat-like ears went back flat against its head as if it was seriously pissed.

Dean covered his ears, watching helplessly on the ground as the tail whipped down spat pink light out at him. He heard Gabe yelling something, but all he could see was pink light, and the screaming of the tatzelwurm made it nearly impossible to hear Gabe.

He felt as if he was burning from the inside, and he started screaming. There was another flash of pink that was so bright he squeezed his eyes shut and it still didn't block the pink light from his eyes. The pain intensified, but then suddenly was gone, as was the pink light and the screaming. Well, Dean was still screaming, but the tatzelwurm had stopped.

Dean's scream died down as the pain receded. He was on his back, staring up at the tin roof. He realized he was whimpering, and he nearly screamed again as Gabe's face came into his line of vision, hovering over him.

Gabe was kneeling beside him, lifting up Dean's shirt, his hands running over Dean's belly, then his sides. He felt sore all over, but there were no sharp pains, nothing that felt broken as Gabe felt his pelvis and legs.

“Don't move,” Gabe barked as Dean tried to sit up.

Dean gave up. He hadn't been doing anything more than flopping about anyway. He whimpered again, but he'd actually meant to ask what had happened.

“Does anything hurt?” Gabe asked.

Dean shook his head. “No, I'm just sore.”

“Help me roll him,” Gabe said, and Dean realized Cas was kneeling on the opposite side Gabe was.

They gently rolled him, Gabe running his hands over Dean's spine and neck, then a quicker examination of the backs of his legs.

“What happened?” Dean finally asked.

“It appears,” Cas said from behind him, “the tatzelwurm does have the ability to use magics.”

“Shit,” Dean hissed. He looked around Gabe to see a smoldering mass of dead creature where the dog house used to be.

“We should've brought Kevin,” Gabe said as they rolled him onto his back again.

“You didn't know. We didn't know it could use magics,” Dean said. “I'm okay.”

They helped him sit up, and Dean could see the guilt on Cas' face. “I researched, as did Kevin and Sam,” Cas said.

“It's okay, Cas. I believe you,” Dean said with a weak smile. “Part of the hunt is you gotta be prepared for the unexpected. We killed it. We did our job. Nobody died.”

Cas smiled back, looking a little better. “Okay,” he said.

“I want to have Kevin check you out for residual,” Gabe said.

“I'm fine,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“That's wonderful, but I'm still gonna have Kevin check you out before we finish our date,” Gabe said with a grin.

“Date?” Dean asked, and he just knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but he couldn't help it. His chest felt like it was going to explode, but it was a good feeling.

Gabe smiled. “Yeah, they called us to kill this thing, and I knew you'd get a kick outta that, and we were gonna take you out to a nice dinner, then have our wicked way with you in a room we booked for the night.”

Dean's breath caught in his throat. A date. An actual date. This was big shit happening right here. It was relationship shit. And he was so thrilled that his cheeks hurt from the huge smile on his face.

“Kevin doesn't need to check me out,” Dean said. “I'm fine, and I'm also really hungry,” he said, turning on the charm.

Gabe snorted. “That doesn't work on me. You know that. Kevin's gonna check you out, and if he says you're okay, then we finish our date. If he says no, we can postpone the rest of our date to another night.”

“Aww, Gabe,” Dean whined, teasing him, and he heard Cas chuckle.

Gabe rolled his eyes, trying to hide a grin. “Let's get you home. I'm driving.”

“Aww!” Dean whined even louder, and this time both Gabe and Cas laughed.

*

Kevin had given him a clean bill of health, but did say perhaps they should take extra special care of him. He'd said that last bit with a wink, so Dean assumed Kevin knew what the others had planned for him.

The restaurant was quiet, casually decorated, though nicer than what Dean usually would've picked. It didn't require suits and ties, but they wore their nicer black jeans and button down shirts. Dean was in a red and gray button down, Cas was in a light blue button down, and Gabe was wearing a black button down.

They talked over dinner, still casual in a way that Dean had worried they wouldn't be if they were dating. They had steaks so perfectly cooked that Dean had groaned with the first bite. Cas had blushed as he fed Dean a few bites, which made Gabe and Dean smile.

The hotel the guys had picked was nicer than Dean would've picked, just like the restaurant, and Dean knew the guys had put a lot of thought into this. One of the biggest beds Dean had ever seen awaited them in the room, and off to the right of the gigantic bed, Dean saw a huge in-floor jacuzzi tub.

“We brought you here for a few reasons,” Gabe said as Cas set their duffel bag down next to the bed. “We wanted to do something special with you first of all. And we wanted to take you somewhere so there were no rules, just us.”

Cas walked up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle. “We also have decided we'd like to court you,” Cas said, then kissed Dean's right shoulder.

Dean felt a tight sensation in his chest. A little fear, a lot of excitement. And he felt a sense of rightness about this.

“Mary and John gave us their blessing,” Gabe said as he walked up to Dean.

Dean's eyes widened. “You asked?” They both nodded, Dean feeling Cas' movements because Cas was resting his chin on Dean's right shoulder blade. “You're really serious about this,” he said instead of asked, but they nodded anyway.

“We didn't ask for Benny and Sam's blessing yet,” Cas said. “We wanted to wait and see if you wanted to be included.”

They didn't need anyone's approval or blessing. This was a display of respect, for both family and tradition, showing Dean how much they cared for him, that this wasn't a fling, that they were serious. Dean smiled.

“I'd like that,” Dean said, trying hard not to blush.

“So,” Gabe drawled as he reached up and cupped Dean's face in his hands, “what would you like to start with. This is all for you, and we'll do anything you want, let you do anything you want to us.”

Dean chuckled. “Are you sure you wanna offer me that much of an opening?” he asked flirtatiously.

Cas nibbled on Dean's right earlobe as Gabe leaned in and whispered into Dean's left ear, “I'll even do your laundry.”

Dean laughed even as his cock twitched in his pants. “I think I can come up with better things to do with you guys.”

“Gabriel brought the biggest tube of lube he had,” Cas said, then licked at Dean's neck.

Dean chuckled. “That was thoughtful of him.”

“I brought a cock cage,” Cas said.

Dean watched Gabe's face as that sunk in fully. Gabe's jaw dropped and Dean felt him shiver as his eyes darkened.

“You're awesome,” Gabe said as he recovered, then a smirk replaced the shocked look. “Very awesome.”

“Don't get too excited,” Dean warned. “We won't be able to get it on you.”

Gabe snorted. “Just get me off once, then you can get it on.”

“What if I don't wanna let you get off. What if all I wanna do is fuck the both of you all night long until you're both begging me to let you come?” Dean asked with a sly grin.

Gabe groaned. “I'll enjoy every minute of it. And I'll apply burn cream to your chafed dick all week long if you need me to,” Gabe said, rubbing his crotch against Dean's leg.

“It feels like you're already too big to fit in the cage,” Dean said. “What should we do about that, Cas?”

“Ice would work best,” Cas said, and Dean knew Cas was kidding, though his voice never gave it away. “Would you like me to get some ice from the dispenser near the elevators?”

Gabe pouted, and it was one of the most adorable things Dean had ever seen. “I did say you could do whatever you wanted,” Gabe said with a wince, “so if you want to ice my cock, you can do it.”

“That's a great idea, Cas,” Dean said, and nearly chuckled when Gabe's eyes widened. “Would you fill the bucket for me?”

“Of course,” Cas said, then Dean heard him walk to the bathroom to get the bucket.

“I think I'm already losing my erection,” Gabe said with a nervous chuckle. “I bet it'll be gone by the time he gets back with the ice and you won't have to use it.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Gabe, getting a kick out of the way Gabe melted into him, moaning and closing his eyes. By the time Cas got back with the ice, Dean was nibbling at Gabe's neck.

“You're not really gonna ice my dick, are you?” Gabe asked.

Dean smiled against Gabe's skin. “Are you backing out?”

“No!” Gabe said, shaking his head. “I said you could do whatever you wanted, and I meant it. I was just whining pathetically.”

Dean chuckled as he pulled back, then turned to Cas, who was holding the bucket and staring at Gabe's crotch. Dean grabbed an ice cube from the bucket and wrapped his arms around Gabe's midsection, shoving his right hand down Gabe's pants and holding the ice cube between Gabe's cheeks.

“Ah!” Gabe yelped, his hands coming up to hold Dean's shoulders tight, clenching his teeth. He didn't pull away, though it looked as if he was working at holding still.

“Good boy,” Cas rumbled.

And Dean nearly came in his pants. The sound of Cas' voice went straight to his dick. Dean looked over at Cas, saw the dark look in his eyes, the small inkling of a grin on his face. Dean pushed the ice cube against Gabe's hole, and Gabe let out a hiss.

“Such a good boy for Dean, aren't you Gabriel,” Cas said.

Dean wondered if he should shove his own cock into the bucket of ice. If Cas was going to keep going with this, Dean would have to do something about it before he lost it.

“Push it in as soon as the edges are melted,” Cas breathed, his voice commanding, but obviously he was very turned on.

Dean met Gabe's eyes, both of them surprised by Cas. Dean gave Gabe a look and mouthed 'fucking hot.' Gabe's eyes widened as he nodded.

“Fuck!” Gabe growled as Dean pushed the ice cube into him. “Oh, that's fucking cold,” he whined.

“Has that taken care of your erection?” Cas asked, one eyebrow raised.

Gabe huffed out a laugh. “Fuck, no,” he said.

Dean knew Gabe was so fucking turned on over Cas' display of dominance that it would take quite a lot to make him lose his erection now.

It was always different with alphas, or so Dean had heard and experienced. Omegas would melt for a dominant alpha and a beta would generally be more attracted to a competent and dominant alpha. An alpha displaying dominantly would excite another alpha, if they were interested and it had nothing to do with ranking displays.

It often made sex a little more rough between alphas, and it was something that usually made Dean and Cas pick other alphas for threesome fun when they felt like letting their wild sides out to play.

Betas would sometimes get rough, but omegas never showed aggression at all. Dean didn't pick up omegas for fun. It was easy for them to get emotionally attached, easy for them to get hurt by casual sex. Dean refused to lead an omega on like that.

Betas could get emotionally attached as well, but it was a lot less likely. And when it came to alphas, unless it came to what was growing between Dean, Cas, and Gabe, emotional attachment very rarely happened.

Cas had always been quiet in his dominance, so to have him be aggressive in some of their play was a huge turn on. Dean found it funny that Cas was so bad at dirty talk when he was trying to do it, but then when he was just being his dominant self, it was fucking hot.

Dean ran his finger over Gabe's cold asshole as Gabe shivered against him. Dean used his other hand to undo the button and zipper on Gabe's jeans, then Cas set the bucket on the floor and walked around behind Gabe, pulling Gabe's jeans and underwear down to his ankles with quick and rough movements that had Gabe's eyes widening again.

“Push your finger in,” Cas said as he looked at Dean over Gabe's shoulder. “Push the ice cube all the way in.”

Dean did as he was told. Gabe didn't really react. The ice cube had already become much smaller and his asshole had already been chilled. Then Cas pulled Dean's hand away, and suddenly Gabe was grasping at Dean's shoulders, gasping.

“Cas!” Gabe said as he panted. “Fuck, Dean, he's pushing another one in and-oh! Make that two more-three! Cas, that's fucking cold!” he whined, his fingers digging into Dean's shoulders.

“Count,” Dean said, looking Gabe in the eye. “Out loud.”

Gabe let out a chuckle and his cock twitched against Dean. “Four, f-five, oh. Cas, c'mon. Six.”

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked. He figured it wasn't the best feeling in the world, and he was sure Cas was careful about melting the sharp edges, but Dean didn't know how Gabe felt about the ice cubes packed around his prostate.

Gabe shook his head. “No. It, seven, fuck. It's more of an ache. Eight,” he said, then hissed. “This isn't killing my erection, by the way, Cas,” he said with a smirk.

Cas slapped Gabe's ass. It was a loud sound in the room, and Gabe flinched, moaning as he pushed his cock against Dean's leg.

“Spread him, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean reached around with both hands, taking a cheek in each hand and spreading Gabe for Cas. Gabe gasped.

“Wait!” Gabe said, a panicked look on his face, then he whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean didn't know why Gabe looked panicked, but he figured it out quickly enough when Cas groaned, an approving sound.

“Let it run down your legs,” Cas said.

Gabe opened his eyes, then let out a huff. “I'm really fucking happy Cas and I decided to clean ourselves out this morning so you could do whatever you wanted to us without a mess.”

Dean groaned, closing his eyes as he leaned down and licked at Gabe's lips. “You guys did that for me?” he asked, mouthing at Gabe's jaw, working his way over to Gabe's ear and nibbling at the lobe.

“We sure did,” Gabe said. 

“You planned ahead for this,” Dean said instead of asked.

“Yup,” Gabe said. “When we said you can do whatever you want, we meant it. We brought some toys, in case you felt like adding them, and we've got tons of lube.”

Dean chuckled. “And it's not even my birthday,” he said, then let go of Gabe's left cheek and instead reached for Gabe's cock, stroking it.

Gabe groaned, pushing into Dean's hand, then he yelped and jerked against Dean. Dean's left hand was still holding Gabe's right cheek, and he could feel that Cas was playing with Gabe's asshole. The way Cas' hand was moving, he assumed Cas was fingerfucking him.

Dean stroked Gabe faster, squeezing a little tighter. “Let's get you to come so we can get the cock cage on you.”

Gabe leaned forward, resting his forehead on the left side of Dean's chest, still holding Dean's shoulders. “Oh, Cas,” Gabe groaned into Dean's shirt. “Dean. Dean, yeah. Faster. Fuck, yeah.”

Dean smiled as Gabe jerked back and forth, as if he couldn't decide whether he should push back into Cas' fingers or fuck forward into Dean's hand.

“Come for us, Gabe,” Dean rumbled, nuzzling the top of Gabe's head.

“Yeah, gonna, yeah, fuck, y-yeah!” Gabe yelled as he came all over Dean's hand and shirt, his hips jerking and his fingers digging into Dean's shoulders.

Dean and Cas started moving Gabe before he was even done with his orgasm. They didn't even need to throw a look at each other, they just manhandled him. Dean moved his left arm up around Gabe's upper torso, his right around Gabe's left leg, behind his knee. Cas grabbed Gabe's left leg with one hand and wrapped the other around Gabe's middle. Between the two of them, they lifted Gabe and tossed him onto the bed.

Gabe laughed as he bounced, arms and legs sprawled out, though somewhat hindered by the jeans and underwear at his ankles. Cas grabbed the cock cage as Dean started to work on Gabe's shoes, getting them off so he could take Gabe's jeans and underwear off. Soon Gabe was in nothing but his button down shirt.

Cas put the cock cage on, and Dean was glad Cas got it on so quickly because the way Gabe's eyes were darkening, the cage wouldn't fit in a few minutes. Dean leaned down and licked Gabe's right nipple with broad swipes of his tongue.

Gabe hissed and reached for the cock cage. “You guys aren't going to make this easy, are you?”

“You say that like you hate the cock cage,” Dean said with a grin.

Gabe chuckled. “I love it. But if I can't keep myself somewhat under control I'm gonna have to ask you guys to take it off.”

“I have the key,” Cas said, and Dean did a double take. The way Cas said it, the look on his face said it was a threat rather than a reassurance. There was a smirk on Cas' face.

Gabe snorted. “We've created a monster,” he said, shaking his head.

Dean shrugged. “I'm all for it,” he said.

“Who would you like to fuck first?” Cas asked, looking at Dean as he climbed onto the bed.

Dean stood up to get his own clothes off. “That's a hard choice, but it's been a lot longer since I've fucked Gabe. I'll fuck him first, then you. Then I'll fuck Gabe again while you fuck me. After that I'll fuck you again, and maybe Gabe will be out of the cock cage by then so he can fuck me.”

Gabe chuckled. “You have awesome ideas and high hopes for our refractory times,” he said.

Dean nodded. “Yes, I do,” he said with a grin as he dropped his shirt on the floor.

He kicked his jeans and underwear to the side, then walked over to the duffel and pulled out a giant tube of lube. He saw a few toys in the duffel and smiled. He needed to remember some of those for later use.

“Ready for me, Gabe?” Dean asked as he slicked up his cock and climbed onto the bed.

“Totally,” Gabe said with a grin. “Let's see if one of you guys can manage to get me turned on enough that I need to get outta the cock cage.”

“Challenge accepted,” Cas said, then dropped down onto his belly at a right angle to Gabe.

“Oh, fuck, I shouldn't have said that,” Gabe said, though he was smiling.

Cas wrapped his fingers around Gabe's cock and pointed it straight up as Dean pushed two lubed fingers into Gabe. Gabe spread his legs more to accommodate Dean, then shoved an extra pillow under his head so he could watch what the others were doing to him.

Dean timed it so that just as Cas licked Gabe's cock, the tip of his tongue poking him between the rings of the cock cage, Dean pushed down and rubbed over Gabe's prostate.

“Oh, you guys are fucking evil, and that's what I love bestest about you,” Gabe babbled, writhing on the bed.

Dean chuckled, then looked down at Gabe's cock to see a little precome oozing out. “Lick the tip, Cas,” Dean said.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said with a bit of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

If the way Cas had said that, all obedient and submissive with a playful look on his face hadn't made it hard for Dean to control his own cock, then the way Gabe moaned deep and dirty when Cas used the tip of his tongue to gather the precome would've done it.

Dean pushed the heel of his palm down on his own cock to keep from coming, his right hand still occupied with Gabe's asshole.

“I think,” Gabe drawled, “that Dean liked that, Cassy.”

Cas damn near smirked as he looked up at Dean. “Dean likes it when I obey direct commands,” he said, then he leaned down and whispered something in Gabe's left ear. Gabe's eyes widened a little as he smirked.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Gabe. “Hey, what secrets is he sharing?” Dean asked with a scowl.

“No secrets,” Gabe said, shaking his head, but the look in his eyes gave him away.

“I'm finding it hard to believe you,” Dean said.

“It's a surprise,” Gabe said with a wink.

Dean rolled his eyes. “How old are you two?” he asked under his breath.

“I don't know, daddy,” Gabe said, a mischievous look on his face. “How old am I?”

Dean snorted. “Let's not take this into disturbing territory,” he said as he lined his cock up with Gabe's hole.

“No roleplay for you?” Gabe asked, one eyebrow raised.

Dean leaned forward, pushing his cock in slowly. “Not when it forces a mental picture of my dad into my brain.”

Gabe smirked. “I bet I could make you associate that particular roleplay scenario with me instead of John for the rest of your life,” he drawled.

Dean let out a huff as he stopped pushing into Gabe, only one third of the way in. “If you don't knock it off, I'll come before I even get to fuck you. As it is, your asshole is still cold enough to help me keep control.”

Gabe chuckled, then whined as Cas put his mouth around the tip of Gabe's cock, cage and all, and sucked. Dean pushed the rest of the way in quickly, then started fucking Gabe. He alternated his speed, teasing himself and Gabe, keeping himself away from the edge of orgasm a little while longer.

“Fuck, Cas, you gotta stop,” Gabe groaned as he reached up and ran his fingers through Cas' hair. “I'm getting too hard to stay in the cage.”

Cas pulled off, letting Gabe's cock fall out of his mouth with a wet noise. “The cock cage has a quick release feature. Tell me if you have any sharp pains. Otherwise you'll stay in the cage until I let you out.”

Gabe's jaw dropped, and Dean glanced down in time to see precome ooze out of Gabe's cock again. Dean knew Cas would be watching Gabe's cock carefully. He knew Cas wouldn't let it damage Gabe, but the way Cas was playing with Gabe was fun. Gabe had to know Cas wouldn't hurt him either, yet the dark look in his eyes was screaming surprise and arousal.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said. “Turn your head toward me, rest your right cheek on Gabe's stomach, and suck on the end of his cock. I'm gonna fuck him hard, and I don't wanna hit you.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said coyly, getting into position immediately.

Dean smiled down at him, then spread his legs a little wider, pushing Gabe's legs wider as well. He rested his hands on each of Gabe's thighs for leverage and did just as he said he would. He fucked harder and faster, grinning as Gabe groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Gabe's cock was getting even harder, and Dean was just about to say something to Cas when Cas reached up with his left hand and hit the quick release. Gabe groaned as his cock was allowed to fully harden. Cas continued sucking on the tip of Gabe's cock as Dean pounded into Gabe, his balls slapping Gabe's ass.

“Jerk yourself off, Cas,” Dean said, then groaned as Cas grabbed his own cock and started stroking fast.

Dean had always liked watching Cas jerk off. He did an interesting little twist at the end of each stroke, and even when he was moving his hand furiously fast, he still did the little twist at the end.

“You gonna come on my cock, Gabe?” Dean asked, panting.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna,” Gabe said, his eyes half open, his left hand gripping Cas' head, his right hand fisting the sheets. “You guys feel fuckin' amazing,” he slurred with a grin.

Dean was pretty sure Gabe would have finger-sized bruises on his thighs later, and he couldn't wait to lick them.

“Can you come before me, Gabe?” Dean asked. “I wanna feel your hole squeezin' my cock.”

“Fuck!” Gabe growled, his body tensing. “Oh, fuck, D-Dean! De-C-Cas!” he yelled as he came, Cas sucking it all down.

Dean's rhythm faltered as Gabe's asshole clenched down on him. “Gabe,” he groaned as Gabe's hips jerked. Dean pounded into Gabe, growling as he tipped over the edge and came, fucking into Gabe so hard that he had no idea how Cas was able to keep sucking on Gabe's cock.

“Cas! Fuck, Cas, stop!” Gabe yelped as he became too sensitive.

Dean put his left hand on Gabe's chest, his right hand wrapping around Gabe's cock. He squeezed and stroked it as Cas continued sucking on the tip.

“Oh, fuck!” Gabe screamed, writhing about, his hands flopping around at his sides, looking so overwhelmed he didn't know what to do with them. “Dean! Dean, please! Oh, I, fuck! Fuck!” he whined.

Cas groaned around Gabe's dick as he came all over his own chest, still sucking on Gabe's cock. Gabe had stopped begging and was so overwhelmed with sensitivity that he just whimpered and squirmed on the bed.

Both Cas and Dean let go of Gabe's cock once Cas was done, his head rolling back as he used Gabe's stomach as a pillow. Dean let himself fall to Gabe's right side, his legs tangled with Gabe's right leg.

“Evil,” Gabe whimpered. “The both of you.”

Dean chuckled. “You liked it.”

Gabe snorted. “Well, yeah, I liked it, but you're still evil for doing that to me,” he said, then whimpered. “Cas!”

Dean looked down and groaned as he saw Cas shoving his fingers into Gabe's hole, then his cock twitched as Cas shoved come-slick fingers into his mouth.

“Oh, you did not just fucking do that,” Gabe groaned. “My dick is gonna fall off if I start to get hard again already.”

Cas giggled, and Dean thought it was one of the cutest sounds he'd ever heard. “Is that another challenge?” Cas asked.

“No!” Gabe yelled, his voice hoarse.

*

Dean awoke sometime later to the lights dimmed and something tickling his right foot. He pulled his foot away, moaning into the pillow. The tickling started again, so Dean looked toward the end of the bed. Gabe was grinning at him, obviously kneeling on the floor.

“Wanna play some more?” Gabe asked.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “What d'you have in mind,” he slurred, then yelped as something pinched his ass. He looked behind him to see that Cas had bit him.

“I want to lick your asshole,” Cas said.

Dean groaned, closing his eyes as his cock twitched. “That sounds awesome,” he said.

Cas climbed up onto the bed and pushed Dean onto his stomach. Dean chuckled at Cas' enthusiasm, then he let out a long groan as Cas spread Dean's cheeks and licked his entire crack.

“Are you busy, Gabe?” Dean asked, spreading his legs as Cas settled between them.

“I'll do whatever you want, Dean-o,” Gabe said.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned, not only because Cas was really fucking good at rimming, but also because of Gabe's offer. “I wanna watch you jerk off. Come up here to the head of the bed and get comfortable.”

Cas grabbed Dean's thighs and pulled him down the bed, swinging Dean's hips to the left a little so he'd be turned toward the top right corner of the bed, in a better position to see Gabe. As soon as Dean was in place, Cas flopped down onto his stomach and started sucking on Dean's asshole.

Dean shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin because, yeah, it felt just that good. He grinned up at Gabe, knowing he had a sex-stupid look on his face and not caring. Gabe sat on the top right corner of the bed, turned to the right just a bit so Dean could see everything he did, leaning his side and back against the headboard.

“Mmm, yeah,” Dean said, grabbing his pillow and stuffing it under his chest, then grabbing another one to rest his head on so he wouldn't strain his neck while watching the show.

Cas reached under Dean and pulled his cock down underneath him now that it was hard so it pointed at Cas in between Dean's legs, then licked all the way from the tip of Dean's dick, up the underside, then over his balls and taint before licking up Dean's crack.

“You really should've told me sooner you're this good at rimming,” Dean said, his voice breathy. “And you,” he said as he looked up at Gabe. “I wanna see you rub your palm over the end of your dick.”

Gabe grinned, then held the shaft of his cock with his left hand, spreading his right hand out and rubbing over the head of his cock. Gabe groaned, letting his legs fall open even more and relaxing into his position.

“Yeah, like that,” Dean said. “Just do that for a while. Wanna see you slowly drive yourself crazy. Wanna see you-ah!” he yelped, flinching as Cas nibbled on his asshole.

Gabe chuckled. “What were you saying, Dean?” he asked, smirking.

“I forgot what I was gonna say when Cas bit me,” he said with a pout.

Cas pulled away from Dean's asshole, then blew over his hole, making Dean shiver. “Your cock twitched just after I bit you, telling me you thoroughly enjoyed it.”

Gabe grinned. “Your dick tattled on you, Dean-o,” he sing-songed.

Dean reached out and grabbed Gabe's balls. Gabe didn't flinch, but his eyes did widen, which showed Gabe already had a high level of trust in Dean. Dean slowly massaged and rolled Gabe's balls in his hand. He worked hard at not squeezing Gabe's balls when Cas pushed his tongue into Dean's hole.

“Stroke your dick for me,” Dean said.

“Yes, sir,” Gabe said, his right hand wrapping around his cock as his left came to rest on his thigh. He stroked slowly, his cock already hard and a little red.

“Faster,” Dean said.

Gabe did as he was told, and Dean felt a thrill of excitement run through him. Gabe and Cas had promised they'd do anything he wanted, but to have Gabe following every command immediately was awesome.

“Squeeze the precome out,” Dean said, noticing there was a little wetness at the tip of Gabe's cock. Gabe squeezed and a glob oozed out. “I wanna taste it. Use your finger,” he said.

“Mmm, yeah,” Gabe groaned as he used his left index finger to gather the precome, then held his finger out to Dean.

Dean lifted his head off the pillow and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Gabe's finger, then sucking. Gabe kept stroking his cock with the same speed, but Dean could see he was so interested in what Dean was doing that his rhythm stuttered some.

Dean pulled off, licking his lips. “You taste good,” he said with a grin as he put his head back down on the pillow.

Gabe refocused his efforts on stroking himself, though his breathing was a little heavier than it was before Dean had sucked on his finger.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean gasped as Cas shoved a finger into him and found his prostate, still licking around his asshole.

“He got his finger in you?” Gabe asked, glancing back and forth between Dean's ass and face.

“Uh-huh,” Dean said. “Go faster,” he said to Gabe, watching as Gabe did as he was told.

Cas nipped Dean's right ass cheek. “He's being a good boy for you, Dean,” Cas drawled.

“That he is,” Dean said, giving Gabe's balls a little squeeze before reaching further back and running his middle finger over Gabe's crack, the part that he could get to with Gabe sitting.

Cas pushed down harder on Dean's prostate, massaged harder, making Dean's hips twitch. Cas flicked the tip of his tongue over the rim of Dean's asshole.

Dean started playing with Gabe's balls again. He was getting close and wanted Gabe to come too. “Stroke faster,” he said.

The tone of his voice must've alerted both Cas and Gabe that Dean was close to coming because not only did Gabe stroke faster and start thrusting up into his hand, Cas used his free hand on Dean's cock as he continued massaging Dean's prostate, licking and nipping at Dean.

“You gonna come with me, Gabe?” Dean asked, groaning as Gabe nodded, already so aroused that he was panting. “Go ahead, come for me.”

“Oh, Dean,” Gabe hissed, his hand moving faster over his dick. “Dean, fuck, yeah. Look so fucking hot getting your ass eaten out.”

“He told you to come,” Cas growled.

“Fuck!” Gabe yelped as his eyes widened, looking down at Cas and coming, his hips twitching just as Dean growled out, “Fuck, yes!”

Dean's toes curled and he fisted the pillow with his left hand, working hard at not squeezing Gabe's balls. As Dean came, he felt Cas' mouth over the end of his dick, sucking everything out of him.

Dean shivered and shook his way through his orgasm, panting as he practically melted into the bed. Gabe was climbing to his knees, but it took Dean a moment to realize Gabe was moving. Gabe grabbed Cas and yanked him to the right side of the bed, rolling him onto his back as Dean turned onto his left side to see what the hell was happening.

Cas had his hands up and out to his sides as if he had no clue what was going on. Then Gabe sucked Cas' cock into his mouth, blowing him fast and dirty, moaning and holding Cas down with a hand on his stomach.

Dean groaned, getting a huge kick out of Cas' hands clenched into fists and still in the air, his hips twitching up toward Gabe's mouth, but not able to move much given Gabe's hand on his stomach. It didn't take long. Cas came with a deep growl, Gabe sucking it all down and backing off as Cas came down from his orgasm.

“Fucking hot,” Dean mumbled, then whimpered as Gabe let Cas' cock slip from his mouth and kissed Cas, obviously sharing Cas' come with him. “Oh, fuck. Fuck that's, oh,” he groaned.

Cas and Gabe both turned their heads to look at Dean, their lips slick with Cas' come. Gabe reached over and wiggled Dean's cock with his index finger.

“You ready for another round?” Gabe asked.

Dean chuckled. “In a few minutes.”

“I'd like to try out the hot tub,” Cas said.

Gabe and Dean looked at each other, both shrugging as if saying 'why not.' Gabe climbed off the bed and started the water while Cas took three bottles of water from the mini-fridge, handing one to Gabe, one to Dean, and then opening the third one and downing it.

A few minutes later they were all relaxing in a tub made for two, but they made it work anyway. Dean sat at one end with Gabe sitting to his right, Cas at the other end, their legs tangled together in the middle. Cas had Dean's right foot and Gabe's left foot in his lap and he was using a hand to massage each foot casually.

“Well, I've gotta say,” Dean said as he relaxed against Gabe. “Best date ever.”

Gabe chuckled. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart,” he said, putting his left arm around Dean. “It's not over yet. We've got a few more hours here before we have to get back to making all the hard decisions.”

“It's not as hard as I thought it would be so far,” Dean said.

“The decisions?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded. “I thought it was gonna be hard, but when I look at everything, weigh everything, and keep in mind that I want to better the community, the decisions aren't that hard.”

Cas smiled. “Because you're a good alpha,” he said with confidence.

Dean chuckled. “Or I'm just blindly making decisions.”

“Yeah,” Gabe said with a snort. “You're totally doing that,” he said sarcastically.

“A good alpha,” Cas said, “doesn't always make perfect decisions, but their first concern is the community, so good decisions always outweigh the bad.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks, Cas,” he said.

“Speaking of good decisions,” Gabe said. “I think it might be a good idea to add a higher-level warlock or sorceress to our house. A higher level than Kevin or Sam.”

Cas nodded. “The magics the tatzelwurm used were stronger than Kevin and Sam are capable of fighting.”

“We still killed it,” Dean said with a shrug.

“We did,” Cas agreed. “But there are stronger creatures out there.”

Dean nodded. “Let's talk about this with the others. Kevin has the ability to train, and we could see if he has the potential to level up, but he's pretty busy as it is.”

Both Cas and Gabe nodded. “There are only seven rooms,” Cas said.

Gabe shrugged. “I think there'll be an opening or two when it comes to the rooming arrangements,” he said with a grin.

Dean's breath caught in his chest. He knew Gabe meant the three of them might move into one room. He felt more excited than scared, but the fear was still there. He'd never been good at long-term relationships. Could he do this?

Cas smiled. “That's also something we can discuss at a later time if there's a need.”

“Agreed,” Dean said with a nod, a little thrill of hope running through his body. He might do this. He might spend the rest of his life with these two men. Dean snuggled into Gabe more and let out a sigh.


	11. Hook Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to a bar, hoping to pick up a female alpha named Ava for a night of foursome fun. Later Dean calls Meg to freak out over his love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no partner betrayal. Dean, Cas, and Gabe are all involved in the sex with Ava, and the whole thing is consensual for everyone.

Dean and Cas had just sat down on their bar stools when Cas interrupted Dean's attempts at grabbing the bartender's attention, poking him in the side with his finger.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, turning to Cas. Dean could see by the look on Cas' face that he'd seen someone he liked.

They'd gone out looking for someone to play with. Gabe had stayed home to order supplies, knowing they'd come back to the house if they found someone who was looking for some fun.

“Her,” Cas said, his eyes still toward the door.

Dean turned on his bar stool. She was more cute than sexy, in Dean's opinion. Not quite his type. But if Cas was interested, that was enough for Dean. Cas had a good sense about people. He never knew what to do with that odd sixth sense, but he was drawn to people that Dean always later found out were good people.

Cas had been the one to introduce Benny to Dean when they were kids. Cas had insisted Benny should be their friend. Dean hadn't questioned it, having already known Cas was a good judge of character, and they'd become good friends.

Ava's black lace button down shirt showed off her red bra and was complimented by her black biker boots and her red and black plaid miniskirt. She screamed alpha all the way from the look on her face, the way she walked, down to the bold choice in clothes.

Dean turned back to Cas with a grin. “Cute,” he said, and Cas rolled his eyes.

“She smells good,” Cas said, as if that would help Dean forget that she was cute instead of sexy.

And that's another thing. Cas always had the best sense of smell. The woman was only a foot from the door when Cas had noticed her.

“Her name is Ava,” Cas said.

Scratch that. Maybe Cas couldn't smell her from twenty feet away after she just walked in the door. “How do you know her?” Dean asked.

“She's the woman I bought the industrial cleaning machine from,” Cas said.

Dean chuckled. Of course Cas would find someone while he was buying a vacuum, get a whiff of her, and find out where she liked to hang out. In anyone else it would be considered stalking, but in Cas it was just, well, Cas. If Ava asked, Dean could just tell her the truth about it being their favorite bar.

“Ava,” Dean yelled across the bar.

Ava looked up, and Dean noticed her beautiful eyes. They were so light that he almost couldn't tell they were green. Dean snorted. Cas always had a thing for green-eyed alphas.

Then Dean's stomach clenched. Could he have been that blind all these years? He knew full well Cas' type was an alpha with green eyes, big lips, and a flirty and fun personality.

Dean's cheeks flushed as the realization hit him in stages, the times they'd had threesomes and still Cas' focus had been on Dean, the times he'd caught Cas staring at him with that intense look that never seemed to freak Dean out, the way Cas always got in his personal space yet never seemed to do that to anyone else, the way Cas would casually touch Dean all the time, and yet again never seemed to do that to anyone else. Well, beside Gabriel, but Gabriel was the same way with Cas and Dean.

Which then sent Dean's stomach into another little spasm. Had they both been interested in him all these years? When had it started? Had they been giving him subtle hints that he missed or were they just interested and were letting him make the first move? Did they talk about him when they were alone?

They had to have done that. Gabriel had seemed confident in asking if Dean was up for a threesome relationship. He hadn't thrown a questioning look Cas' way, and Cas hadn't seemed surprised. Dean felt stupid for not realizing it at the time, but he really had been focused on something else. Like Cas' fingers in his ass.

“Castiel,” Ava said with a big smile. “Is this Dean?” she asked, pointing at Dean.

“Yes, this is Dean. Dean, this is Ava,” Cas said, formally introducing them.

“Hi,” Dean said with a charming smile, quickly shaking himself out of his contemplation of life-changing revelations.

“I didn't know you guys came here,” she said, speaking up to be heard over the loud music. “I've never seen you here before.”

Dean pinched Cas' thigh. “It's our favorite bar, but we must've missed you the other times we've been here,” he said.

Subtle things like pinching Cas' thigh kept Cas from freaking people out by saying something like 'I found out you liked coming here, so I brought Dean here so we could all have sex.' It almost always worked.

“Well, it's nice to meet you,” Ava said. “I'd like to buy the first round. Beers all right with you?”

“You don't have to buy-ow,” Cas groaned as Dean pinched his thigh harder.

“That would be great,” Dean said with a nod. He hadn't been able to get the bartender's attention anyway.

“Jo!” Ava yelled, ignoring the bartender Dean had been going for and was instantly able to get the attention of Jo as she came out of the store room.

“Ava!” Jo yelled back, a smile on her face. “What can I get you?”

“Three beers,” Ava yelled, holding up three fingers.

Jo eyed up Cas and Dean, a knowing grin on her face. “Yes, ma'am,” Jo said, turning around and heading for the beers.

“You're good at getting their attention,” Dean said, grateful that Jo kept quiet about knowing them so Dean and Cas could do their thing without it turning into telling stories of them all growing up together.

Ava grinned. “It's because I'm awesome at eating pussy,” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Dean's eyes widened, and he felt Cas poke him in the side again. Dean ignored him. “What a coincidence! So am I!” he said, trying not to think about the fact that she just admitted to eating out Jo. He didn't need to pop a boner this soon.

“Hmm,” Ava said, resting a hand on Dean's knee. “Is he good at it too or is he just going to tag along so I can watch him fuck your ass?”

A squeak left Dean's throat, but he was really hoping Ava didn't hear it over the music. Cas started poking him harder, so Dean pinched him again.

Jo slapped a hand down on the bar top, making Dean flinch. “Should I cancel the beer order?” she asked with a grin.

“Yup,” Ava said, then grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him away.

Dean smiled and waved at Jo as he threw down a twenty dollar bill. “Thanks!” he said, then followed Ava and Cas out the door, Jo giving him a wave as he went. “Damn, Cas is good at picking them,” Dean said under his breath as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

The ride to the alpha house was nearly disastrous because Dean was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road. Ava and Cas had taken the backseat, and though no clothes had been removed, they were already making out, moaning and panting with Ava on top of Cas and Cas throwing looks at Dean in the rear view mirror.

By the time Dean pulled in the driveway, his cock was throbbing. Dean ran around and opened the back door, nearly dragging Cas and Ava out.

“Bedroom's that way,” Dean said, then nearly drooled as he watched Ava take off running for the front door.

Cas growled and took off after her. Dean almost forgot to close the car door, and by the time he got inside the house, Cas' jacket was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and he saw the two of them disappearing around the corner upstairs.

Dean sprinted up the stairs, leaving the jacket on the floor. The other alphas could complain about it later. He stepped into Cas' room expecting nakedness and fun time already in progress, but instead the two of them were standing in the middle of the room, a distance of two feet separating them as they waited for him.

“Close the door,” Ava said. “I prefer some privacy when I fuck.”

Dean shivered as he kicked the door closed. The overhead light was on as well as the bedside table lamp. She looked gorgeous, her eyes dark with arousal.

“Strip, and do it quickly,” Ava said, pointing at Dean.

Dean didn't hesitate. He got all his clothes off in record time. He was so hard that his cock slapped his stomach when his pants came down. He was practically itching to touch her, but he stood where he was, waiting.

“Good boy,” Ava drawled. “I like obedient alphas.”

Dean shivered again. Yeah, Cas was totally awesome at choosing play dates. He knew he had to introduce the idea of Gabe, but he wasn't sure if Ava would be up for it. Cas had never been wrong in picking people to play with, ones who were up for something intense, and Dean got a fairly easygoing vibe from Ava that made him think she would be okay with it.

“Problem?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Uhm, kind of,” Dean said with a nervous chuckle. Ava was obviously up for a threesome, but who knew what she would do if it became a foursome.

“Well,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest, “call him in before you need to do some serious groveling.”

Yeah, okay, so the room smelled of three male alphas, not two. Ava wasn't stupid. Dean smiled and turned, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

“Gabe!” Dean yelled.

“What?” Gabe yelled back.

“C'mere!” Dean yelled.

“You c'mere!” Gabe yelled back.

“You c'mere! I'm naked and about to have fun without you if you don't get your ass out here!” Dean yelled.

“Shit!” Gabe hissed, and Dean heard what sounded like a book fall to the floor. “Coming!” Gabe yelled as he came out of his room, already pulling his shirt off, a grin on his face.

“You up to a foursome?” Dean asked as he pointed toward Cas' room.

Gabe pointed at Dean's cock. “If he's up for it, I'm up for it.”

Dean chuckled and pushed Cas' door open again. “Gabriel, this is Ava. Ava, Gabriel,” Dean said as he reached around Gabe from behind and started undoing his jeans.

“Nice to meet you,” Gabe said.

“Mmm, you're cute,” Ava said, walking up to him and running her hands down his sides as Dean yanked Gabe's jeans and underwear down to his ankles.

“Yes, I've been told that,” he said, and Dean knew Gabe had a cocky grin on his face without even looking at him.

“Okay, so rules,” Ava said. “Give me the rundown. You're obviously all alphas in this house, and you're also obviously an established threesome.”

“Not totally established,” Gabe said, “but we're headed that way.”

“Okay,” Ava said with a nod as Gabe stepped out of his jeans and underwear, kicking them off to the side.

“Cas,” Gabe said pointing at Cas, “me,” he said as he pointed to himself, “and Dean.”

“Got it,” she said, obviously not in need of any more explanation of ranks.

Gabe looked around at them. “And I think we're all in agreement that we're pretty much up for anything, right guys?” he asked.

“Totally,” Dean said just as Cas said, “Yes.”

“Beautiful,” Ava drawled. “Well, since I'm the guest, can I assume I get to lead the fun?”

“Mmm,” Dean groaned as Cas squeaked.

Gabe chuckled. “I'll speak for my companions when I say yes, that would be a lovely idea.”

Ava laughed, her smile big and making the skin at the corners of her eyes crinkle. “Well someone already told me they're very skilled at eating pussy, so I'd like you to prove it. Carus?” Ava asked, one eyebrow raised, looking for confirmation that it was Dean's position in the house.

Dean felt his cock twitch as he nodded, not only with anticipation for what she'd told him to do, but also because of the use of the name for his place in the house instead of calling him the house hole. It was rare to find a person who looked down on a carus, but it wasn't completely unheard of. This was going to be fun.

He got to his knees and crawled to her as Gabe and Cas started working on her clothes. Cas slowly unbuttoned her blouse while Gabe lifted her short skirt, revealing her matching red lace panties. Dean pushed his nose into the crotch of her panties, licking along the seam of her lips.

Dean looked up as Cas tossed her shirt over the chair back, then came back to mouth at her nipples through the lacy bra. Cas bit her nipple, making Ava gasp, and Dean's cocked twitched in appreciation.

Gabriel pulled aside her panties, holding her skirt out of the way and licking at her other nipple. Dean pushed his tongue between her lips, his nose buried in her trimmed pubic hair. Dean went straight for her hole, poking his tongue inside and grinning around her skin as she moaned and her legs shook.

He licked over her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth over it. Ava yelped as Gabe and Cas scooped her up, each of them holding her with an hand under her knee and the other at her back so she was in a seated position, her legs spread wide for Dean.

Dean held her panties out of the way and pushed his tongue in deeper, fucking her hole with his tongue as he cupped her ass with his right hand.

“Oh, Dean,” she moaned, writhing in their grip. “You're gonna have to work just a little bit harder to beat my skills, sweetheart.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me, Dean-o,” Gabe said with a chuckle.

Dean licked up in a broad swipe, then flicked his tongue over her clit again, faster and pushing harder with his tongue.

“Oh!” Ava gasped, then let out a low moan.

Dean sucked on her clit, making her squirm and squeak. He rubbed his right middle finger over her asshole, not pushing in, but just teasing.

Ava huffed. “You can do better than that,” she taunted.

Dean pulled his hand back, then smacked her ass, making her flinch and squeak again. He felt a gush of her fluid ooze out, and he grinned and moaned as he moved his tongue down to lick it up.

“Mmm, almost,” she said, trying for dubious, but sounding wrecked and close to coming.

Dean opened his mouth wide, his top lip over the top of her hood and his bottom lip down further over her lower lips. He pushed his tongue against her clit and moaned, shaking his head and giving her ass another slap.

“Oh, y-yeah! Oh! Oh, t-that, fuck! Oh!” Ava growled. “Yeah! Oh, oh, oh!” she whined as she came, trying to thrust into Dean's face, but instead only managing to jerk around in their grip.

Dean licked her clean, easing off as she came down from her orgasm. He stood up, a smug look on his face.

“Cocky little fucker,” she growled, but then smiled at him. “Put me down, guys,” she said.

Gabe and Cas did as they were told, each with a hand at her back in case she was unsteady on her feet. She wasn't, but she did have a very satisfied smiled on her face.

“If nobody has any requests,” she said, looking around at each of them, “I'd love to ride you,” pointing at Dean, “while you fuck my ass,” pointing at Gabe, “and you,” pointing at Cas, “fuck his face,” pointing Dean.

“Oh, Ava,” Gabe drawled, “you have the best ideas.”

Dean was already getting onto the bed and sprawling out on his back. Ava chuckled when she saw he was in position and waiting.

“Anybody got lube?” she asked.

Gabe opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a tube. “Seven alpha males in one house. We have plenty of lube everywhere.”

Ava chuckled, then turned to Cas. “You're still dressed,” she said, waving her hand at Cas as if she could smack away the clothes. “Get them off. I wanna have some fun!”

Cas nearly faceplanted into the carpet twice in his haste, but he got himself undressed and crawled onto the bed near Dean's head, his cock hard and leaking.

Dean whimpered with excitement as Ava did a little wiggle to get out of her panties, kicking them across the room. She unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor, still in her lacy bra and biker boots.

“I'm taking a vote,” Ava said. “How many votes for leaving the bra and boots on?” she asked, then grinned when all three of them raised their hands eagerly. “It's unanimous,” she said with a shrug.

Ava crawled onto the bed, making her way between Dean's spread legs, then leaning down and licking a stripe up the underside of Dean's cock.

“Mmm, yeah,” Dean moaned.

She climbed over his legs, then rubbed her pussy over his stomach, catching just the tip of his cock with her lips. Dean reached up and pinched her left nipple, his left hand reaching under her to play with her clit.

Dean felt Gabe crawl onto the end of the bed, then Ava laid down over Dean, her body pressed against his so Gabe had room to prepare her asshole. Cas poked at Dean's shoulder with his cock, so Dean reached up with his right hand and took hold of Cas' cock, stroking it slowly enough to keep Cas from getting too excited.

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled at him as he poked out his tongue and licked the tip of Cas' cock. Cas gasped, his eyes widening as he gazed down at Dean.

Ava moaned, her body wriggling around on Dean's, and Dean assumed Gabe was playing with her ass. She gasped, her back arching as she pushed back at Gabe.

“Mmm, that's enough,” Ava said.

“You sure?” Gabe asked.

“I'm sure. I like to feel the stretch,” she said as she sat up again. She lifted herself off Dean's stomach, grabbed his cock, then lowered herself down, taking his cock as she moaned.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean hissed, forcing his hips to stay still and let Ava take him at her own pace.

“Hop on, Gabe,” Ava said over her shoulder.

“Yes, ma'am,” Gabe said.

Ava groaned, her head falling back and her eyes closing, and as soon as Dean felt Gabe's cock pushing against his through Ava's body, he let out a groan of his own. They both gave her time to adjust.

“Okay, I'm good,” she said as she opened her eyes again and rested her palms on Dean's chest. She lifted off him, then slammed back down.

“Fuck! Oh, fucking shit, f-yeah!” Dean growled, reaching up and cupping her right breast with his left hand, his right hand still occupied with Cas' cock, which had given a hard twitch as Dean reacted to Ava.

Dean turned his head and sucked Cas' cock into his mouth just as Gabriel started fucking Ava's ass. He swirled his tongue over the tip of Cas' cock, then sucked hard on it. Cas' hips jerked and he groaned, his left hand coming to rest on Dean's head, his fingernails gently scratching at Dean's scalp.

He heard Cas trying to control his own breathing and knew that Cas was already so turned on he might come at any second, so Dean tugged on Cas' balls, making Cas hiss and glare at him, but Dean knew it had given Cas a little more control.

Ava set up a fast rhythm as she rode Dean. Gabe quickly compensated for her speed, though a couple of thrusts made him falter when he was out of sync with Ava.

Dean pulled the right cup of Ava's bra down, letting her breast fall out so he could watch it bounce freely as she rode him. He tweaked her nipple, and she grinned down at him.

Gabe reached around with his right hand and started to play with Ava's clit, making her rhythm stutter for a moment, but then she picked right back up again.

“Cas told me you guys liked to play,” Ava said. “And I knew just by looking at the two of you that it would be fun, but Gabe has been a very pleasant surprise.”

“Thank you, darlin',” Gabe said, fucking her a little faster.

Dean groaned, the feeling of Gabe's cock sliding in and out of Ava's ass, so close to Dean's cock, got even more intense, and Dean figured Gabe must've changed his position a little.

Gabe reached around Ava with his left hand, pulling her other breast out of the bra and squeezing. Dean sucked harder on Cas' cock, moaning around it.

“Fuck, guys,” Ava said, sounding almost disappointed. “I'm gonna come soon. You guys are too fucking hot for me to last.”

Dean grimaced. If Ava came on his cock, he didn't know if he could keep from coming himself. “Ah!” he yelped, coming off Cas' cock, a spit string running from his lower lip to Cas' cock because he'd pulled away so quickly. He glared up at Gabe, who was peeking over Ava's shoulder after having grabbed Dean's balls and squeezed.

“There,” Gabe said with a grin, “I helped.”

Dean snorted. “Fuck you,” he said, though it had helped back him away from the edge of coming.

“You're welcome,” Gabe said happily.

“Oh, yeah, gonna come,” Ava said, fucking down onto Dean harder and faster, digging her nails into Dean's chest.

Ava whined, then growled as she came, her body no longer hopping on his dick, but instead nearly rolling like a wave. It was one of the hottest things Dean had ever seen, and only Gabe's not-so-gentle tug on Dean's balls saved him, yet again, from coming as her pussy clenched his cock.

“Oh, that was nice,” she groaned, rubbing her hands over Dean's chest, tweaking his nipples. “Now I wanna see you fuck his face,” she said to Cas.

Cas looked confused for a moment as he pushed his cock into Dean's mouth and thrust a couple of times.

“No, no,” Ava said. “Straddle his head and fuck his face with your cute little ass pointed at me,” she said, waving him over.

Cas' cock twitched, and Dean grinned at Cas' enthusiasm as he sprang into action, swinging his right leg over Dean and arranging himself so that Dean's shoulders were between his legs, then he pushed his cock into Dean's mouth and grabbed the headboard with both hands, fucking down into Dean's mouth.

Dean let it happen, opening wide and relaxing so he could time his breathing and not choke. He heard Ava and Gabe groan, and almost wished he could see their faces. Ava started riding him again and he felt Gabe start fucking Ava's ass again.

Dean couldn't see much of anything except Cas' crotch, but everything felt amazing. Ava was riding him hard again, and he wasn't sure, but the way her body and Cas' body were moving, he thought she probably had put her hands on him to steady herself.

Cas groaned and his hips stuttered. “Yeah, Ava! Oh! Dean, she's playing with my hole!” he gasped.

Dean nearly choked on Cas' cock. He worked at calming himself down, but damn, that was fucking hot. Cas sounded wrecked, turned on to the point where his words were slurred.

“Oh!” Cas nearly screamed. “She's, fuck, oh, mmm, she's, ah! She's got two f-fingers in me, Dean! Mmm-yeah! Oh, she's f-oh! She's playing with my prostate! Dean, fuck! Oh, Dean!” he yelled.

Dean was getting a huge kick out of Cas falling apart with arousal. He sounded desperate, so fucking turned on that his voice was cracking. Even though Cas was obviously enjoying himself, he wasn't forgetting about Dean's need to breathe. He wasn't being rough with Dean. His body movements were controlled, and Dean didn't know if Cas was just that good at controlling himself or if he cared about Dean so much that he was careful even when his brain was getting wasted on sex.

“Dean!” Cas groaned. “Oh, it feels, o-oh! Your mouth! Her f-fingers! Wish they were y-your fi-oh! Dean, I'm gonna, D-oh! Dean!” he said as he came down Dean's throat, growling and panting.

Dean managed to swallow it all without choking, and Cas was careful to keep pulling back so Dean could breathe. When he finally pulled out, Cas' legs and hands were shaking, and it looked as if he had to concentrate to climb off Dean.

“You ready, Ava?” Gabe asked, his thrusts picking up in speed.

“Go for it, stud,” Ava said.

“Mmm, yeah!” Gabe growled, fucking her hard.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He tried to hold on, but he was too close, and with a whimper that turned into a growl, he came inside Ava, his hips jerking and his hands scrabbling over Ava's legs. He heard Gabe growling, but he was too far gone to pay attention to it.

Suddenly Ava was lying down on him again, and just as Dean was about to ask what was going on, he felt a tongue licking at his cock and Ava's pussy.

“Oh, fuck! Gabe!” Dean nearly wailed.

“Mmm, yeah,” Ava moaned, licking at Dean's neck and jaw, then nibbling at his neck. “Oh, yeah, Gabe, c'mon. Make me come.”

Cas let out a little growl as he leaned down and kissed Dean, sucking on his bottom lip before sitting back to watch again, his little possessive display over with.

Ava wriggled a little and Dean's cock fell out of her. Gabe took advantage of the situation and went for her clit. Dean could feel Gabe's chin rubbing on his cock as Gabe ate Ava out. Ava's hips twitched and she pushed back against Gabe's face.

She panted into Dean's neck, the look on her face almost one of pain as she let out a loud groan and came again, her body shaking and Gabe groaning as licked her through her orgasm.

“Oh, stop!” Ava yelped, and Gabe immediately pulled back. “Oh, fuck. Thank you. That one was it for me. Too sensitive to keep playing now,” she said, panting in between sentences.

Dean chuckled. “What, three orgasms is your limit?” he asked sarcastically.

“Mmm, yeah. This time it is,” she said, sounding very satisfied.

“One did me in,” Cas said, and Dean looked over to see that Cas was nearly asleep, his head on the pillow next to Dean.

Ava groaned as she sat up. “Anybody mind if I take the first shower?” she asked.

Cas grunted an 'uh-uh' just as Dean said, “It's all yours. Take as long as you like, we've got tons of hot water.”

“Thanks, guys,” she chirped, already sounding awake and energized as she hopped off the bed. She went into the en suite and turned the shower on.

“There's something wrong with women,” Cas grumbled. “It's not right that they can be so energetic after orgasms.”

“Three,” Gabe said. “Three orgasms,” he grumbled as he fell forward, crashing on Dean's left side.

Dean snorted. “One of us is going to have to take her home.”

Gabe groaned. “I vote not me,” he said.

Cas started snoring.

“Please,” Dean whined at Gabe. “I'm so comfortable and warm and the bed feels so g-oomph,” he said, Gabe wrapping his hand around Dean's mouth.

“I'll go,” Gabe said with a smile, his head coming off the pillow. He leaned down and kissed Dean's temple. “You guys sleep.”

“Buy her dinner,” Cas mumbled into the pillow. “And some flowers.”

Dean chuckled as Gabe dragged himself out of bed and pulled his clothes on. He was probably all sticky and sweaty.

“No shower?” Dean asked.

“Eh,” Gabe said with a shrug. “She's part of the reason I'm sticky and disgusting, so she can damn well put up with me on the ride home.”

Dean huffed out a laugh, then smiled up at Gabe as Gabe tossed a blanket over the two of them. He was asleep before Gabe and Ava left.

*

“Hey, sweet cheeks!” Meg answered.

Dean grinned as he switched his cell phone from his right to his left ear so he could get more comfortable sprawled out on the backseat of the Impala. “Hey,” he said.

“How's my baby boy?” she asked.

He felt kind of bad calling her because he was upset and needed to talk. They used to talk all the time when he lived at home, and he hadn't called her once since he'd been at the Palo Alto Alpha House. They'd talked when she took him to the lake, but he hadn't called her just to say hi and ask how she was doing.

“I'm okay,” Dean said, his eyes burning now that he had her on the phone.

“Bullshit,” she said.

Dean chuckled. “I can't just call you to say hi?” he asked.

“You can call me anytime you want,” she said, “but if you had called to ask me about my day, you wouldn't sound like somebody kicked your car window out.”

Dean snorted. “I don't sound that bad, do I?”

“Well, okay, no, but something's up. Talk to me, kid,” she said.

“I think I'm falling in love,” he said quietly, his stomach clenching as the words finally came out of his mouth.

“Oh, sweetie,” Meg said, sounding so proud that Dean's vision blurred with tears that he blinked away. “Who is it? It's Cas, right?” she asked, and Dean knew she was probably literally sitting on the edge of her seat with excitement.

Dean huffed. “How do you know me so well! How does everyone else know before me that I like Cas? What the fuck?”

Meg laughed. “Because you tend to be blind to the way others feel about you, so I'm gonna tell you how this went, and I wanna see if I got it right. C'mon. Play with me!” she whined.

Dean chuckled. “All right, go for it. I doubt you'll get this one.”

“Yay! I love these games!” she squealed. “Okay, so I'm thinking you and Gabe have been having some fun times, and during these fun times he invited Cas, because if anyone is more clueless than you, it's Cas. So he invites Cas to join while at the same time finding a really Gabe-like way of knocking some sense into the two of you while sneaking in there that he also likes you guys and you guys like him, because you and Cas need to be told these things since you'll never get it on your own,” she blurted, her voice getting higher with each sentence from her excitement.

Dean's jaw dropped. “Holy shit, I'm glad I didn't bet money against you on that one,” he breathed. “Are you sure you're not psychic? Some of the things you do kinda make me think you might have powers.”

“Well, I am amazing,” Meg said with a giggle. “But that's not how I guessed.”

“Did Gabe talk to you?” he asked.

“No,” Meg replied. “I've watched all of you grow up, including Gabe. I've watched him pine after the two of you for years and I've also watched you two clueless idiots never see what was right in front of you, with each other or with Gabe.”

“Oh,” Dean said, his chest aching with something he couldn't place.

It felt like regret, but not quite, and he wondered if maybe it was remorse over lost time. Or maybe it was that he'd known Gabe for years and had been hurting him for a good chunk of those years.

“Stop moping,” Meg said. “I can hear you moping through the phone, and you need to cut that shit out right now.”

Dean let out a bitter chuckle. “He must think I'm an asshole.”

“Don't make me use my paddle on you,” she warned.

“But I hurt him,” Dean said, his throat burning along with his eyes.

“If you would've known, if he would've ever come right out and said it, would you have ignored him?” she asked.

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Because you care about him, you always have, and so has Cas,” she said.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Well, just because he had to wait a while doesn't mean that you two are assholes,” she said. “Now you all know, so instead of sitting around moping and feeling like shit, start your life together, grab a hold of those two guys and never let go.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “You sound confident about this.”

“If I was sitting next to you, I would've punched your arm right now, so consider yourself lucky,” she grumbled. “Yes, I'm confident about this. You guys have always gotten along well, even in shitty and fucked up situations. When you guys fought, no matter how bad it got, you never ditched each other.”

“Yeah, you're right,” he said with a smile.

“Damn right I'm right,” she said. “I've seen the way all of you treat each other, the way you all look at each other. And after all these years, it's not simple infatuation or a crush. You were clueless about it, but you can't tell me you never felt anything for those men.”

Dean snorted. “You'd use your paddle on me for sure if I said I didn't feel anything for them?”

“Hell yes!” she blurted into the phone. Her voice softened as she said, “I know you boys. If you guys don't give this a trial run, you're all going to regret it. And even if things don't work out, which I think they will, you're not going to lose them as friends. None of you guys would do that to each other.”

“So you're saying you think I should do this, huh?” he asked, partly teasing but mostly serious.

“Yeah, I am, sweetie,” Meg said.

Dean let the silence stretch for a few moments. “I'm gonna hurt them,” he whispered.

“Probably. You're all gonna do things at one time or another. That's life and that's love,” she said, and Dean knew she was shrugging even though he couldn't see her. “But I think these guys are gonna be good for you, and you're gonna be good for them. There's something in each of you that compliments the other two.”

“I'm kinda scared,” he said softly. “I fuck up relationships.”

“Oh, baby, Cassie was never gonna work,” she said, the protective and caring tone of an alpha coming through in her voice. “Neither was Lisa. I know you loved Lisa, and I know you hadn't had a chance to do more than start to fall in love with Cassie, but anyone who knew you guys could see it would never work out. You guys all wanted different things out of life, and that's okay. The blame doesn't lie with any one of you in particular.”

“So if you're saying it wasn't me that fucked everything up, then what if Cas and Gabe want different things out of life than me and it all goes to hell?” he asked.

“Do you think you guys want different things out of life?” she asked, and Dean knew she was doing that thing again where she drew him out. She was awesome at it. “Do either of them want significantly different things that would totally fuck up a relationship like one of them moving to Baltimore to become a nurse at one of the best hospitals in the United States?”

Dean chuckled. “No.”

“Seems to me you three just became alphas of the Palo Alta Alpha House,” she said. “You know that silly little goal the three of you have had since you were kids?”

“You really suck when you point out the obvious,” Dean said playfully.

“That's why you love me, pookie!” she said.

Dean laughed at the pet name. He hadn't heard that particular one in a while. “Oh, fuck,” he said, his chest suddenly feeling tight. “I think I'm actually gonna do this.”

“Yay! That's my boy!” Meg squealed through the phone. “You can do this. Try not to freak out. And start breathing again, 'cause I'm not there to smack your back.”

Dean took in a deep breath, the oxygen to his brain making the black blobs disappear from his vision. Then he giggled. It was manic and high-pitched, and he felt like an idiot for letting it out, but he couldn't help it.

“Do I have to call Benny or Sam to keep you from freaking out until I get over there or are you gonna live?” she asked.

Dean worked at breathing. “No, no,” he said, shaking his head. “I'm okay. I'll be okay. It's just big, ya know?”

“I know, sweetie,” she said. “But I want you to be happy. I want Cas and Gabe to be happy. And I think the three of you can do this.”

“Okay, yeah. We can do this,” Dean said with a nod. “And my invitation to call you any time day or night is still open for when I fuck things up and need help, right?”

Meg chuckled. “You can call me any time you want to. But I think you should have a slightly more positive outlook on the fucking-things-up idea.”

Dean snorted. “Yes, ma'am. Okay. Can I call you any time I feel like asking for advice from someone who has always been able to call me on my shit?” he asked.

“That's much better!” she cooed. “Yes. Call any time.”

“Thanks, Meggie,” Dean said, putting as much affection into his words as he could.

“Love you, sweetie,” Meg said.

“Love you too,” he said with a smile. “So is anything going on with you, now that I've unloaded on you with my little freakout?' he asked.

“Not a whole lot has been going-oh!” she said, nearly screaming in Dean's ear. “I met somebody! I'm dating somebody!”

“Awesome!” Dean said. “Who is it? Do I know them?”

“Do you remember the chick that handles the security detail for the alpha prime house? Jody?” Meg asked, sounding thrilled.

“Jody Mills? Wait, she was the security consultant?” Dean asked. “The beta chick?”

“Yup! That's her!” Meg cooed.

Dean snorted. “I had a hard time getting a read on her. She's a beta, and she was a little quiet, but I think she nearly took me over her knee when I climbed out of my window that one night to avoid Mom giving me that look she gives me when she knows I'm gonna go out and hustle pool.”

Meg laughed. “Yeah, Jody nearly did take you over her knee. You caused quite a scene, and I think the only reason she didn't spank your ass was because your mom was too busy doing it for her.”

Dean blushed. “Ah, yeah. Mom's got skills.”

Meg giggled harder. “The best part is that you were old enough that if you would've just walked out the front door, Mary might've given you that stink-eye she uses when you hustle pool, but you wouldn't have gotten in trouble.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, but after she pulled my jeans and underwear down right there in the living room and threw me over her lap, I decided to never sneak out the window again.”

“Yeah, you're stubborn, but you aren't stupid,” Meg said.

“So tell me about her!” Dean said. “I want details.”

“Oh, Dean, I think I'm falling for her already, and we've only been dating for a few weeks,” she said.

“Why didn't I know this! I only moved out of the house a few days ago,” Dean whined.

“You were too busy getting things ready. Don't get all upset, you big baby,” Meg teased.

“Okay, but yeah, more details. Lots of details,” Dean drawled, making the request dirty.

Meg snorted. “She's fucking hot. She doesn't seem like it when she's doing her whole security consulting thing, but she's totally wild in bed,” she said with a growl.

“Mmm, awesome,” Dean groaned.

“Yeah, the sucky part is that now when I see her in her little pants suit giving orders to the guards and being all bossy, I get wet,” Meg said.

Dean laughed. “Poor you,” he said with no sympathy.

Meg sighed. “I think she's gonna be good for me, Dean,” she said softly.

Dean smiled. “She has the ability to put you in your place without overlooking the fact that you're an alpha,” Dean said instead of asked.

“Exactly,” Meg said.

“I'm happy for you, Meggie,” Dean said, wishing he could give her a hug.

“Thank you, baby. And I'm so thrilled for you!” she said. “I gotta come and kidnap you again so we can go out to dinner. Maybe we'll go to a bar and hustle the pants off of some poor saps.”

“Sounds like a great night to me,” Dean said.

“All right, well, I gotta take care of some shit that's sitting on my desk. Something long and boring and important, so I'll talk at you some other time. Love you, baby!” she said.

“Love you, Meg,” Dean said, then hit end on his phone.

He felt better. He always did after talking to Meg. And he was excited to see how Meg and Jody were as a couple. The two of them being a couple never even crossed his mind, but now that he thought about it, he could see the working together.

And now he had to work on his own relationships. He was so scared he was going to fuck this up. He loved them, cared about them enough to be genuinely scared he was going to hurt them. Meg had said that was life, and he wasn't stupid enough to think they would never hurt him, but after talking to Meg he was optimistic.


	12. Break the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a talk, and something big changes in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** for an increased level of dub-con (I want to call it attempted non-con) and some violence in this chapter. Please skip this chapter if you don't like reading this sort of thing.

Later that night Dean couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for a while, but his brain wouldn't calm down enough to let him sleep.

It was only a little after two in the morning, and Sam didn't sleep all that much, so Dean padded down the hall to Sam's bedroom. He hovered in the doorway, watching Sam sit on his bed in his boxers and read for a moment.

“Are you gonna get in bed with me or is it really exciting to stand there watching me read?” Sam asked, looking up from his book with a smirk on his face.

“Asshole,” Dean grumbled as he walked around to the far side of the bed and jumped onto it, bouncing Sam around as he landed.

Sam set his book down on the bedside table. “I can keep up the pretense of reading so you can awkwardly tell me what's on your mind if you want,” Sam said as he scooted around in the bed until he was leaning against the headboard, turned to his left a little so he could look at Dean.

Dean sighed as he got comfortable, shoving a pillow between his right side and the headboard. “My mind won't shut down. I couldn't sleep.”

“Does it have anything to do with the phone call earlier?” Sam asked.

“Kind of,” Dean said as he looked down. He played with the edge of the pillowcase just to have something to do.

“You had a dazed look on your face before you took off and talked on the phone, and after the call you looked like you were gonna puke, but you were happy about whatever was making you wanna puke,” Sam said with a grin.

Dean chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“As far as I'm concerned, I'm here talking with my brother. No ranks. No responsibilities. It's just us here. So what's going on?” Sam asked, nudging Dean's knee with the back of his hand.

Dean winced. “The guys wanted it to be something we all talked about together,” he said, keeping it sort of vague, though Sam was a quick study, so he knew Sam at least had an idea what was going on.

“I won't tell anyone else unless it's something that could potentially hurt the pack. It's just between you and me, dude,” Sam said.

Dean looked up at Sam, nodding. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

“Does it have anything to do with Cas growling anytime someone touches you?” Sam asked with a grin.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, it does.”

“Okay, c'mon, get it out before you die of awkward,” Sam said, whacking Dean's leg with the back of his hand.

Dean took a cleansing breath. “I'm falling in love with Cas and Gabe,” he blurted, his chest feeling tight.

A smile broke out on Sam's face that made his dimples show. “I knew you guys were getting close, but I thought Gabe was just along for the fun because he really has a good time with you guys. I kinda figured you and Cas were becoming a thing with the growling,” Sam said.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, he's having a little bit of a hard time with sharing.”

“I'm really happy for you, Dean,” Sam said softly. “You guys seem to complement each other, and now that you say Gabe is involved too, I can see it. You doin' okay with this?”

Dean snorted. “Meg talked me down some, but I'm still freaking out enough to have trouble sleeping.”

“Which particular aspect of it are you freaking out over the most?” Sam asked, and Dean wanted to smack the knowing look off Sam's face as much as he wanted to hug Sam for it.

Dean winced, shaking his head. “I suck at long-term relationships and I'm gonna hurt them,” he blurted.

“Hmm,” Sam said, a mock thinking face on. “Let me see if I can channel Meg for a moment to see if I can find out what she said. Oh, yeah, okay. Love hurts, but it's worth it? Of course you're all going to hurt each other at one time or another, but if you don't take the chance on love, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life?”

“Pretty much,” Dean said.

“Dean, I know you,” Sam said, his face softening, his voice going low and back into supportive-little-brother mode. “If you've gotten this far in your feelings for them, far enough to ask two of your favorite-est people in the world,” Sam drawled as he grinned at Dean, making Dean chuckle, “then you're not just playing around. You've probably already decided you're in for the long haul, it's just you're scared of hurting them, which is a valid concern, but don't you think they're worried they're going to hurt you? Would you want them to give up on this when it's at the beginning stages just because they were scared of fucking up?”

Dean snorted. “You suck,” he said affectionately.

“No, I'm awesome,” Sam said. “The awesome-est little brother ever.”

Dean smiled at Sam. “Yeah, you are,” he said, letting Sam know with his eyes that he really meant it.

“You're one of the most loyal people I've ever met,” Sam continued. “You're also one of the most caring. Dude, you won't even sleep with omegas because you don't want them to get attached and get hurt. The three of you are going to fuck up from time to time, and I'm sure this is part of what Meg said to you, but you've got a thick head, so I'm saying all this anyway. You already know in your heart they're the ones, don't you,” he said instead of asked.

Dean huffed. “I love them so much it already hurts.”

“See!” Sam said as he punched Dean in the arm. “I knew it by the look on your face. Now tell me you felt the same way about anyone in the past. I dare you. Because I know that's what you're so scared of. You're thinking about your last few tries at long-term relationships. Tell me you don't feel a difference. C'mon. Do it,” Sam said, poking Dean in the chest with each sentence.

Dean slapped Sam's hand away. “Fine. Okay. It feels different. I know it feels different, but I'm still scared.”

Sam rested his hand on Dean's knee. “It's okay to be scared. It means they're that important to you. But don't let that stop you. Don't be too afraid to start something that could be the best thing in your life just because you're too scared you're going to hurt them, because you're going to hurt them. Everybody gets hurt. It's what you do in between, how you handle it, how hard you work at your life together that makes it okay. And it's how much they love you in return that makes the whole thing worth any hurt.”

“You sound so sure,” Dean said.

“Because I know all three of you guys,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Okay, let's look at it this way. What's the worst that could happen?”

Dean huffed, his eyes wide. “That doesn't help! The worst that could happen is I fuck up in a monumentally fucking stupid way and they end up hating me.”

“I don't see them doing that,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Even if you guys end up finding that it doesn't work out, I think you guys could still make running the house together work. Are you seriously telling me you've never pissed either one of them off?”

“No, but –,” Dean started.

“But nothing,” Sam said, his voiced raised a little. “You've gotten the both of them in trouble on more than one occasion, you were the one that opened your big mouth and got Andrea so pissed at Gabriel that she left him, you were the one that got Cas' arm broken when you fell out of the treehouse, taking Cas with you, and then you landed on him and didn't have a scratch on you. Did either of them ever give up on you?”

“No,” Dean whispered.

“Gabriel was depressed for weeks after Andrea left him,” Sam said. “But instead of swearing off you as a friend, he came over to the house and cried on your jeans for a week straight while you ran your fingers through his hair, telling him everything was going to be okay. Instead of hating you, Cas insisted you be the first one to write on his cast.”

Dean smiled. “You're right. I felt like shit for those things, and also a whole lot more that I did, but they never did that thing that some kids do where they say they're never gonna be your friend again. None of us ever did that to each other.”

“I know that's childhood stuff and you're adults now, but you've seen the best and worst of each other, you guys have a very strong bond, and if they love you enough to stick with you after the joyriding incident, then I think you've got yourself some very loyal guys,” Sam said.

Dean chuckled. “I'm the one that came up with the idea to steal mom's car, then all three of us got it right in front of each other when the police took us home.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “I remember that night vividly. Missouri grabbed a hold of you, Pam got Gabe, and Ellen grabbed Cas. That night taught me to never steal mom's car, whether she was at home or in another state.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, and I learned just how bad a wooden spoon stings.”

“Really,” Sam said with a wince. “And hey, let's not forget the really, really big perk of being mated to them.”

“What's that?” Dean asked.

“It changes the rules in the house,” Sam said, his eyebrows waggling.

Dean groaned. “Oh, how could I have forgotten that part? I get to fuck them in the house!” he said with a grin.

“And you guys get to decide what happens as far as the rest of us,” Sam said with a nod.

“I have no idea how Gabe and Cas feel about sharing me once we've told everyone we're mated,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“You have time,” Sam said with a shrug. “We'll all respect your wishes. And if things need to change down the road, that's okay too.”

“I don't have to be just the house hole anymore,” Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Why do you look down on it so much?” Sam asked, a frown on his face.

“What, being the house hole?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed. “Dude, you're the only one calling it that. Why do you do that? You wouldn't be calling Kevin that if he was carus.”

“Forget about it,” Dean said as he shook his head. “It's something I'm working through and I'll get over it.”

“Is it just because you don't like being told what to do?” Sam asked. “Is it because you're not allowed to touch your dick? Or is it just that you didn't get what you wanted?”

“Sam, I said forget it,” Dean growled.

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I'm not going to forget it because you're making an issue out of it on a daily basis, and I'm seeing a problem.”

“It's my problem,” Dean said.

“Dean,” Sam said, sounding frustrated, “it's not just your problem. We're in this together.”

“I'm just having a hard time adjusting,” Dean said. “I came to the house thinking I was going to be house alpha. It's not a deal breaker by any means, but it's going to take some time for me to chill out about this.”

“But you act like it's this horrible thing, something to be ashamed of, something that no one could possibly want,” Sam said with a frown. “You know full well there are people out there who would kill to be the house carus. It's an honored position, not one to be ashamed of.”

“Sam,” Dean said, his body tense, “I don't like being the center of attention. I never wanted this position. I don't look down on anyone who is or wants to be a carus. I just didn't want it for myself. I don't want to be taken care of.”

Dean knew that by coming to Sam, he would get a more direct answer, more direct lines of reasoning than going to Meg. It was partly Sam's personality, partly his rank in the house, and partly because of their relationship.

Meg wanted him to figure things out for himself, though she was tough as nails on him. Sam had no trouble slapping Dean in the face with honesty, which made for some heated discussions at times, but Dean wouldn't have it any differently. He needed what Sam gave him, and Sam needed the way Dean would slap him right back with honesty when Sam had an issue.

Sam huffed, shaking his head. “You are so thick-headed and stubborn sometimes I just want to choke you. We're not taking care of you like an invalid,” he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Dean winced. “Feels like it,” he mumbled.

Sam shook his head. “We all look out for each other, and because the house carus makes some of the really big decisions, they're appreciated, they're, I don't know, they're, well I don't want to say pampered, because you'll punch me, but fuck, Dean, the houses appreciate the responsibilities a carus has so fucking much that they support them, help with the things that otherwise would clutter up their lives and overwhelm them. They make the everyday life of a carus easier so those big fucking decisions don't drain them or burn them out.”

“I know,” Dean growled.

“Is it the decision-making you don't want?” Sam asked.

“No, I like that. It's a huge responsibility, but I feel really good about everything I've done so far,” Dean said. “The part I don't like is the fucking pampering. And, well, yeah, the not touching my dick sucks too.”

Sam huffed, his eyes wide. “Okay, so what you're saying is you don't simply want tons of responsibility, you also want to take care of every-fucking-thing, never get help, do it all yourself, and burn out after just a few months of living here.”

Dean looked down at the pillow, playing with it again. It sounded so horrible when Sam put it out on the table like that. It was what he wanted, but having it laid out so plainly made it sound just like what it was; unreasonable.

“Dean, look at me,” Sam said softly and Dean looked up. “The self-sacrificing and taking on huge responsibilities, those are awesome qualities in an alpha. Not being able to accept help isn't.”

“I know,” Dean whispered.

“We all knew you'd be perfect for this position,” Sam said. “Mom and Dad were worried about the stress of it, but everyone was pulling for you. Remember I said it wasn't a conspiracy?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod.

“Well, it wasn't. A conspiracy is a group plan for something harmful,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Yeah, we talked about you. All of us did. But you've talked about us. We all have places in this house, things that we're good at. Kevin knew he never wanted to be a carus, and we all agreed he wasn't the right personality, wasn't old enough, experienced enough. But the times you've talked with us, you talked about the strengths and weaknesses of everybody too.”

“Yeah, but that's what we're supposed to do. We have to know that about each other,” Dean said.

“I agree,” Sam said. “But did we say to Cas' face that he never had a chance of being anything but mid-rank because of his social awkwardness? Did we say to Gabe's face that, while he's great at caring about people, healing them, he could never make the tough decisions?”

Dean shook his head. “No. They knew that about themselves, and when we talked, we tried to look at what they could do with the abilities they had instead of focusing on the weaknesses, though we did mention the weaknesses so we could work with each other, complement each other.”

“Okay, look at it from our point of view now,” Sam said. “We see loyalty, self-sacrificing almost to a fault, an ability to make decisions that are for the good even if it kills you, even if it hurts, even if it means pissing people off. We also see someone who doesn't think much of himself, who can lack self-confidence sometimes, but when he has support, when he knows in his heart something is right, he forgets about that lack of self-confidence and does the right thing. Does that sound about right?”

Dean sighed, his stomach clenching as everything Sam said was hitting him hard. “You knew what I was going to be,” he said instead of asked.

“None of us were sure. I wasn't lying when I said that,” Sam said. “Establishing ranks in a new house usually comes with surprises. Everyone knows that. But you had ideas as to how everyone else was going to rank. Did you think Kevin was going to make a good carus?”

Dean shook his head. “No. I wasn't sure who was going to be the right one, but I had a feeling Cas, Gabe, or Nick would take the role of carus. I never expected it to go down the way it did, but I've known all along Kevin wouldn't be right for carus. He couldn't.”

“You didn't see yourself there because there were certain aspects of it you didn't like, but if you take the things out of the equation that you don't like, if you look at it objectively, can you see why everything worked out the way it did?” Sam asked gently.

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

“It doesn't mean you have to like every aspect of it, but you have to see that some of the aspects you don't like are there because we support you, right? We're taking care of the shit that would weigh you down,” Sam said.

Dean huffed. “Yeah.”

“Looking at it objectively again, if Cas, Gabe, or Nick were in your position, would you be supporting them? Would you try to take the load off them so they could concentrate on the big decisions?” Sam asked with a grin.

Dean smiled. “You know I would.”

“If you ask me, I think you're awesome for the job,” Sam said, poking Dean in the stomach. “Think about Meg. Think about what an asset she's been. She makes wonderful decisions. She's had shit thrown at her in life that made her who she is today. She uses those experiences and her self-sacrificing spirit, she uses her ability to care about others to her advantage when making decisions.”

Dean winced. “You guys must have a lot of faith in me,” he said, not really wanting to know the answer, but at the same time needing it.

Sam smiled. “We do. A whole hell of a lot of faith.”

Dean blushed. He couldn't help it. “I still don't like the attention. And I still wanna touch my own dick for more than pissing.”

Sam chuckled. “You'll adjust to the attention, especially if you think about it in a different way.”

“And what about the dick touching?” Dean asked with a grin.

Sam snorted. “That'll change pretty quickly when you guys share your relationship status with the rest of us. You know, that announcement that I'll be completely surprised to hear.”

Dean reached out and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer and hugging him hard enough to make Sam grunt, but Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's midsection just the same.

“Thank you, Sammy,” Dean whispered. “And I really, really like sex.”

Sam laughed. “You dork,” he said as he pulled back. “I know you like sex. It's a stress relief. You know that. Why do you think open sex lives are encouraged in alpha houses even when there are mates involved?”

Dean chuckled. “I know, I know. Stress relief. Big decisions. Blah, blah.”

“Asexual carus are rare and always need training in alternate forms of stress relief. You think we'd leave you hangin'?” Sam asked.

Dean smiled. “You guys are so generous,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“Keeping you satisfied sexually is a hard job,” Sam said as he shook his head with mock horror, “but somebody's gotta do it.”

Dean's smile fell and he looked down at Sam's hand, resting on Dean's leg. “I'm not a toy,” Dean said, hating the words even as he said them.

Sam was quiet for so long that Dean looked up. What he saw surprised him. Sam looked pissed. Dean waited for Sam to gather steam. Whatever was coming next, Dean knew Sam wasn't mad at him, rather Sam was upset over Dean feeling the need to clarify the fact he wasn't a toy.

Sam's nostrils flared, then he took a deep breath, visibly calming himself. “That's why you've had that look on your face whenever we initiate sex,” he said instead of asked.

Dean shrugged. “Kinda.”

“It's true that as a society, the United States is more open sexually than countries like Malaysia and Spain, but,” Sam huffed, shaking his head. “Dean, you're not a toy. If you're feeling like one, if we're doing something to make you feel that way, you gotta say something, because I don't see a whole lot of difference between our house and mom's. We're close, it's stress relief, but it's also because we enjoy doing things together, and the sex is a hell of a lot of fun. And I'm sure seven guys in a new house are a little more focused on sex than at other times, but I don't, is that, is that how you feel? Like a toy?”

Dean winced. “I do and I don't. You guys do seem like you include me instead of use me, but then there are times I get the feeling I'm just a warm body.”

“Can you give me an example?” Sam asked. “I wanna know what's going on in your head, and I really wanna know if any one of us is doing something wrong or you're seeing things differently than we are.”

Dean huffed. “The first thing that comes to mind is Kevin fucking me in the driveway while I was trying to work on the car.”

Sam's eyes widened. “You didn't ask him to do that?”

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I was working on the car and he came up and started taking my jeans off.”

Sam sighed as he looked off over Dean's left shoulder. When he looked Dean in the eye again, there was a funny look on his face, one that said Sam was pissed and feeling protective of his big brother.

Sam nodded. “Okay, um, I wanna ask you,” he said, stopping as if he couldn't find the right words. “I know I said this is between you and me, but I want to talk to Benny about this. Are you okay with me doing that?”

Dean still didn't know what the look on Sam's face meant. “Yeah. The two of us are keeping an eye on Kevin, and I'm assuming Benny is too, so yeah, you can talk to him about it,” he said with a nod.

“Okay,” Sam said with a nod. “Did you get upset because he annoyed you? Were you in mechanic mode and didn't wanna be bothered?”

Dean nodded. “It was a little bit of both and also the fact that I didn't want anyone to know I was a carus, to know I was being taken care of, which was stupid because everybody knew anyway as soon as I started signing my name at the bottom of dispute documents and other shit.”

“Were those the only reasons you had a problem with him fucking you out front?” Sam asked.

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Kevin was cold about it. He didn't try to get me off and he was a little rough. But I didn't flat out tell him I didn't want to announce my status to the neighborhood. I just gave him a hard time because I was busy.”

“Do you feel any better about other people knowing your status now?” Sam asked.

Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He huffed, rolling his eyes. Sam gave him a small smile that said 'I know you still have a problem with it.'

“Okay,” Sam said with a nod. “You know it's not a weakness, right? In fact a whole hell of a lot of people see it as the exact opposite. It's an honor, and you probably made a few people jealous if anybody saw you.”

Dean snorted. “I know, which is why I said it's my issue,” he said with a shrug. “I'm not an exhibitionist, and to have him fuck me in the driveway, I don't know, I felt exposed, like I not only told the whole neighborhood what my rank was, I shouted it. There's no reason for me to want to hide it other than my own issues. And there was no way for someone to know I was carus just because I was getting fucked outside, so I was just being paranoid and self-conscious,” he said, shaking his head.

“Your feelings are completely valid whether there's a logical reason for them or not,” Sam said, and he really meant it. Dean could tell.

Dean nodded. “I know, but Kevin doesn't know that because I've never said anything to him. There'd be no reason for him to know I didn't wanna be fucked out front. For all I know, he was trying to make everyone jealous of me,” he said with a shrug.

“Okay, anything else?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. “No,” he lied. Sam looked upset enough already. He could talk to them about the rest of it another time.

Sam nodded. “Okay. I'll talk with Benny tomorrow,” he said as he looked over at the clock on the bedside table. “You think you can get to sleep yet?”

“Well,” Dean drawled, “I always sleep better if I've gotten off.”

Sam snorted. “I think I can help you out with that. What did you have in mind?”

Dean pretended to think hard about it. “Hmm, what to do,” he said, then brought his foot up, planted it on Sam's stomach, and shoved him off the bed.

“Hey!” Sam yelped as he hit the floor, then started chuckling. “Oh, you are on!”

Dean grinned as Sam threw himself back onto the bed, grabbing at Dean's legs. Dean kicked out of the hold Sam had on him and launched himself at Sam, the two of them tumbling to the floor.

“You're gonna wake everybody up,” Dean hissed, then covered Sam's mouth with his hands. He could feel Sam smiling against his palm.

Sam reached up between them, popping the buttons on Dean's pants, then roughly pulled at them, getting the jeans and underwear just below Dean's ass, Dean's already hardening cock poking out of his jeans.

Dean gasped as Sam licked Dean's palm, Sam's hand wrapping around Dean's left ass cheek to play with his hole. Dean groaned, grinding against Sam's stomach. The tip of Dean's cock rubbed against Sam's bare skin where Sam's shirt had ridden up.

“Oh, fuck, just, just lemme fuck your stomach,” Dean whispered, his right hand moving down to Sam's neck, his left still covering Sam's mouth. He put some pressure on Sam's neck, cutting off Sam's breathing without hurting him.

Sam pushed a dry finger into Dean, wiggling his finger just inside to tease Dean. Dean humped Sam's stomach, watching as Sam's lungs started to fight the lack of oxygen, his stomach heaving soon after. He eased off of Sam's throat and Sam sucked air in through his mouth for the few short moments Dean took his hand off Sam's mouth.

Dean put his hand back over Sam's mouth and Sam moaned, his cock hard enough that Dean could feel it poking the underside of his left ass cheek, most likely coming through the slit in Sam's boxers. Sam shifted his hips as much as he could with Dean riding his stomach, and Dean found it amazingly hot to feel Sam's cock poking insistently at his ass cheek.

Sam's eyes widened as Dean pushed down on his neck again, cutting off the air once more. Dean humped Sam's stomach faster, the precome leaking out of his dick slicking the way and shining in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

Dean pushed Sam further this time, keeping his air cut off until Sam's right hand gripped Dean's right thigh tightly, his fingers digging in. This time when Dean took his hand off Sam's mouth, Sam not only sucked air, but as he breathed out he growled.

Sam closed his eyes in pleasure as Dean put his hand back over Sam's mouth, barely giving him time to get some air, Dean's hand pushing down on his throat again. Sam's hips moved faster, his fingers digging in deeper, probably leaving bruises behind.

“C'mon, Sammy,” Dean hissed. “C'mon. Come for me. I'm not gonna let you breathe this time until you come. So you'd better hurry up. As soon as I feel your jizz hitting my ass, I'll let you breathe. C'mon, Sammy.”

Sam's chest heaved along with his stomach, his finger stilling inside Dean. He was obviously trying to keep from pushing Dean's hands away. Dean knew it was a natural instinct. Sam didn't really want to push his hands away. They'd played this before. He knew Sam's limits. And he also knew that Sam came harder when they used breathplay than he did any other time.

“C'mon, c'mon, Sammy,” Dean encouraged as Sam reached up with his left hand, grabbing Dean's right wrist.

He tried to pull Dean's hand away, and Dean would've let go if Sam hadn't started shaking. He knew Sam's body too well. He held on just a few seconds longer as Sam's body tensed, his back bowing as he started to come.

Dean let go of Sam's mouth and neck at the same time and Sam gasped in a breath, his chest heaving for a completely different reason as he drank in all the oxygen his body wanted, his eyes closed as he rode an orgasm that was good enough to render him speechless, never making a noise beside the breathing his hips rolling up against Dean.

It was always so hot that Dean would come before Sam was done, and this time was no exception. Dean fucked down onto Sam's stomach, groaning as Sam opened his eyes a little, looking up at Dean, watching him come.

Dean rubbed his release into Sam's stomach, getting a kick out of marking Sam with his scent. Dean leaned down and kissed the corner of Sam's mouth, then dropped himself to Sam's right, landing on the floor instead of Sam. They both panted for quite a while before either one of them even tried to move.

“You're too good at that,” Sam croaked.

“Yes, I am,” Dean gloated.

Sam huffed out a laugh. “I think I can sleep now. Can you?” he asked.

“Hell yeah,” Dean groaned. “I can't make it to my bed, but I can definitely sleep.”

Sam snorted. “Wanna sleep with me?”

“Do I have to get up onto the bed?” Dean whined.

“Yeah, c'mon, kick off your jeans and crawl in with me,” Sam said as he sat up, wobbly and uncoordinated in a way one can only get after great sex.

Dean grunted as he kicked his jeans off, his underwear going with them, then he climbed onto the bed, Sam getting in after him. They snuggled up together and fell asleep, Dean never realizing he still had his T-shirt on.

* * *

The next morning Dean wasn't really in the mood to get prepared. Not that he'd had a good old time getting prepared the other days he'd been at the house, but he'd awakened with a bit of a headache from not getting much sleep, he didn't feel all that good, and when Kevin walked into the bathroom and grabbed the hose out of the cabinet, Dean growled.

“Don't even start,” Kevin barked. “You know I'll get Benny, and then you'll have to start the day out with a red ass.”

Dean pulled the medicine cabinet door open and grabbed the Tylenol out, dumping a few pills out onto his hand and popping them in his mouth. He cupped his hand under the faucet, sipping up just enough water to get the pills down, then wiped his mouth with his towel.

Kevin was hooking the hose up in the shower, and Dean felt irritated enough that he tossed the towel at the back of Kevin's head.

“That was childish,” Kevin snorted.

“Still made me feel better,” Dean grumbled, feeling a little childish even if he would never admit it.

“Yeah, we'll see how much better you feel when I kick your ass,” Kevin grumbled back.

Dean chuckled. “Like that's gonna happen,” he said as he stepped into the shower.

Kevin growled, low and menacing as he shoved the tip of the hose into Dean without any lube and without using his fingers first.

“Dude!” Dean barked as he flinched, the edge of the tube catching on his skin and leaving behind a sting. He turned his head to glare at Kevin, but he didn't pull his ass away. The tube was already inside him. He may as well just get it over with.

Kevin started the water, then looked Dean in the eye. “You watch the attitude. You watch how you treat your alpha. I'm not gonna put up with your shit anymore. It's enough. You knock it off or I'm gonna make life very, very unpleasant for you.”

Dean stared him down, his hands balled into fists as he forced himself to remain calm. He could really hurt Kevin, and by the time anyone came into see what was going on, the damage would already be done.

But is that the way he wanted to run their house? Did he want to beat the shit out of a higher ranking alpha just because the guy was being an asshole? Especially after Dean had provoked him by being an asshole in the first place? Kevin was a part of the house. He was very good at what he did.

Kevin reached behind himself, cranking the faucet up, refusing to break eye contact first, but upping the stakes by filling Dean up faster with water. Kevin raised one eyebrow in challenge.

Dean could easily pull the tube out of his ass. He could also easily beat the shit out of Kevin. But Dean knew he was being a jerk, that Kevin was reacting to Dean being prickly and grumpy. Dean knew he should stop, but he didn't feel like stopping.

The water was filling Dean up quickly, and it was already more water than he'd taken the other days he'd been at the house. Dean winced as he broke eye contact, looking down at the tiles under his fists.

“Good boy,” Kevin drawled, taking his time in turning around and slowly turning the flow of water off. “Take care of the water, and when you come in to ask me to prepare your hole,” Kevin said, his tone low and a bit of a growl in his voice, “you're going to crawl.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead against the cool tile as Kevin left him alone in the shower. He wanted to punch the tiles. He wanted to punch Kevin's face. He'd end up fixing the tile himself, and the other alphas would ask why he'd done it, so instead he hurried over to the toilet to take care of the water, his stomach cramping.

After he'd finished and wiped down the bathroom, put his towel on the hook and pulled on some boxer briefs, he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. His chest was burning, and his hands were shaking. It wasn't out of fear. There wasn't one ounce of fear running through him. It was anger.

Dean got down on his knees and crawled, looking down at the floor and remembering Meg. Remembering how hard she had said it was to be in her position at first, how much she'd rebelled, how it had been good for her once she stopped fighting it, because her alphas all loved her and wanted the best for her.

He knew he was being a prick. He'd told Kevin flat out that he was pushing him, that Kevin should show him he was Dean's alpha. Kevin was doing that, but it didn't mean Dean had to like it.

Kevin was folding his clothes and putting them away when Dean crawled into his room. Dean crawled up behind him and sat down on his heels.

“Please prepare me, alpha,” Dean said, working hard at keeping his voice submissive, though he was probably failing.

Kevin turned. “Turn around, put your chest on the floor, and spread your legs.”

Dean fought his first response, which would've been to punch Kevin in the balls. Instead he did as he was told. He hissed as Kevin shoved two fingers into him at once, the spot where the tube had caught on his skin burned as Kevin stretched him.

Kevin finished and smacked Dean's ass. “Turn around and give me a blowjob,” he ordered. “No teeth.”

Dean turned around to find Kevin's cock in his face, already hard and leaking. He didn't know if the confrontation had made Kevin hard or if Kevin had been getting himself hard while Dean was in the bathroom so he'd be ready for his blowjob.

Kevin grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and pulled him closer, shoving his cock in Dean's mouth. Dean grabbed onto Kevin's thighs for balance and kept his teeth out of the way.

Dean choked as Kevin pushed him down onto his cock. He pushed away and Kevin growled, so Dean worked at relaxing his throat, but as soon as Kevin pulled him onto his cock again, Dean choked.

Kevin leaned down. “This isn't cute. I know you can suck cock better than this. Knock it off,” he said, then stood back up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's head, pushing Dean down onto his cock.

Dean's eyes were watering from the choking, and when he tried to push away from Kevin again, Kevin growled, shoving Dean backward and off balance so he fell onto his back. Kevin was on top of him in an instant, snarling as he wrapped his hands around Dean's throat and squeezed.

That was enough. Dean was getting near the limit of what he'd put up with before, but this went completely over the line. He balled his right hand into a fist and swung his arm out side, coming down on Kevin's left side.

Kevin's eyes widened and his grip on Dean's neck loosened. Dean reached up and grabbed Kevin by the neck with his left hand and shoved him off to Dean's right. He followed Kevin, straddling him and getting a hold of both of his wrists, trapping them against the carpet.

“Get off me!” Kevin screamed as he fought. “Get the fuck off me! Get the fuck off me and do as you're fucking told!”

“This isn't the way to handle it,” Dean said, knowing he was just as wrong as Kevin.

“Are you fucking insane?” Kevin growled.

Dean saw someone walk up to the doorway of the room and stand there. He turned his head and saw Sam standing there. Sam didn't look alarmed, and he didn't seem ready to intervene. In fact the look on Sam's face said he'd hoped something like this wouldn't happen, but kind of figured it would.

“He's fucking insane!” Kevin said to Sam. “Get him off me! Do your fucking job and put him in his place!”

“You're his alpha,” Sam said with a shrug. “Either you come to one of us to handle things or you take care of it yourself. Since you didn't come to me before getting physical, I'm going to assume you're going to take care of it.”

“Fuck!” Kevin screamed, his face turning red.

He growled and fought hard, but Dean didn't let go, didn't do anything to him, just held on. Kevin squeezed his eyes shut as he panted through his teeth, then Dean noticed there were tears leaking out of the corners of Kevin's eyes.

Kevin's breathing hitched and he made a keening noise as he started to not only cry, but started to sob. The fight left his body as he cried brokenly.

“I did something horrible,” Kevin wailed, and Dean glanced to his right to see Benny had joined Sam in the doorway. “Really fucking horrible!”

Kevin opened his eyes, trying to blink away the tears, but more were coming. The look in his eyes, on his face made Dean's stomach clench.

“What did ya do, kid?” Benny asked, loud enough for Kevin to hear him over his sobs, but not loud enough to make it threatening.

“I just wanted him to listen to me, I swear!” Kevin said, his chest heaving.

“He was rough with the enema,” Dean said, glancing up at Benny.

“No!” Kevin screamed into Dean's face, then relaxed back down into the carpet. “I mean, yes, I'm really sorry I did that, but that's not the worst thing I did.”

Kevin's face was a mess, but Dean didn't let go of him. Kevin was shivering, tears still running down into his hair.

“I told them y-you liked shit I know you don't like,” Kevin hissed, wincing as he said it.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, his chest feeling tight. He saw more movement in the doorway. At least two more house alphas had joined Benny and Sam at the door.

“I just wanted to keep you in line,” Kevin said, his bottom lip wobbling. “It was a really shitty thing to do, but you just kept fighting me, and I didn't wanna run to Benny or Sam every time you treated me like a fucking child!”

“What did you do?” Dean asked, keeping calm.

“After the first time I tried to g-give you an enema,” Kevin said, “when Benny had to beat your ass. I thought if you had to submit more to me, it would make you fucking listen to me. I manipulated them to teach you a lesson! I t-told them you asked for the breeding bench. I told them you liked it rough. I even fucking told them you liked cock and ball torture!” he said, his voice raising with each sentence until he sounded close to manic.

Dean didn't know what to say. He'd been pushing Kevin, sure, but he didn't realize Kevin had been so upset over it as to manipulate the others into doing things to him. Dean thought it made sense. He'd been trying to get Dean under control when he didn't have the physical strength to do so, but he'd chosen the wrong way to do it, and there was no excuse for what he had even if Dean wasn't innocent in this either.

“I saw the look on your face each time you did something I told them you liked,” Kevin continued. “I felt like shit because I knew you hadn't asked for it, and I knew that the guys were only doing it because I told them to, but I didn't know what else to do with you.”

Benny walked into the room and motioned for Dean to get off Kevin. Dean did, and Benny helped Kevin to his feet.

“We all need to talk,” Benny said, “but right now I want to get Gabe in here to take a look at ya,” he said as he nodded toward Dean.

Dean shrugged. “I'm good.”

“Did he hurt you?” Sam asked as he took a few steps into the room.

“I'm okay, Sam,” Dean said, brushing Sam off.

Sam sighed. “Gabe, come check him out,” he called down the hallway.

“Sam! I said I was okay,” Dean growled.

“And you're lying,” Sam said, pinning Dean with a stern look.

“Let's get you cleaned up, and I'm gonna take a look at your side,” Benny said, putting a hand on Kevin's back and guiding him out of the room.

Sam stood to the side as Gabe walked in carrying his medical bag. “Tell me what's hurting so I can start with that,” he said as he knelt down in front of Dean. “And you'd better not lie to me,” Gabe said with a bit of a growl in his voice.

Dean looked toward the door, where Sam and Cas were watching. Nick was pacing just outside the door, his face tight as he talked in low tones on the phone.

“I got mouthy,” Dean admitted.

“That doesn't answer my question,” Gabe said. “And it doesn't excuse his behavior. If he was having a problem with you, this was a terrible way of handling it, and you know it.”

“I was really mouthy,” Dean said, looking Gabe in the eye. “And I threw a towel at his head because I was being a shit.”

Gabe nodded. “All your shitty behavior will be dealt with. What I wanna know now is where he hurt you.”

Dean winced. “He shoved the enema hose in me without lube, and my throat is a little sore because he decided to grab my head and fuck my face,” he said. He hated that admitting to what happened felt like weakness. He knew it wasn't, but he couldn't help how he felt about it.

Gabe pulled a penlight out of his bag. “Open your mouth,” he said, then carefully checked Dean's throat. “It's a little red, but I don't see any tears or blood. You've got a split lip, but the bleeding has already stopped, and I'll give you something to help it heal faster. Now turn around and let me check your asshole.”

Dean felt ridiculous. Letting someone play with your asshole during sex was one thing. Letting three alphas check out his asshole because it was sore was an entirely different thing.

“Lie down on your stomach,” Gabe said, and though it was a command, Gabe's voice was gentle and caring.

Dean did as he was told, cringing as Sam turned the overhead light on so they could see better. He hissed as Gabe pushed a gloved finger into him, even though Gabe was being gentle. It felt like forever that Gabe was carefully checking him, but he finally pulled his finger out.

“You've got some bleeding and a small tear, but it's not bad enough to need stitches,” Gabe said. “I'm going to put some cream inside you, and you're to take it easy for the next two to three, no penetration. Got it, guys?” he asked, obviously directing it toward the two men in the doorway.

“No problem,” Sam said, followed by Cas' firm, “Understood.”

Dean waited patiently while Gabe pulled a tube of cream out of his bag and carefully pushed it into Dean's hole.

“All right,” Gabe said, taking his gloves off. “You can get up now.”

Dean got to his knees and turned around, sitting back on his heels. He saw his underwear a few feet away and nearly laughed at the thought of them falling off him in the wrestling match.

“I want to know something,” Gabe said, his eyes warm and his demeanor making Dean feel comfortable and about as far from being put on the spot as one could get in this situation. “I have to ask because they're going to ask me.”

“I know,” Dean said with a nod, knowing the alpha primes were going to ask all of them about this, including Gabe.

“Who started it?” Gabe asked.

Dean sighed. “Do you consider a towel being thrown at the back of Kevin's head 'starting it'?”

“Did you do it with the intention of hurting him?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Dean shook his head. “No. But did I provoke him? Yes.”

“I want to know who showed the first act of aggression, the first physical confrontation,” Gabe said.

Dean sighed. “I was in a bad mood, and I tossed the towel at his head, he said it was childish, I said it made me feel better, he said we'd see how much better I felt when he kicked my ass, I said 'like that's gonna happen,' and when I got into the shower, he shoved the hose in me without lube. He usually lubes up his finger and pushes that in first before he puts the lubed hose in. I stared him down, but he turned up the water until I showed my submission by looking away.”

“Okay, and how did the rest happen?” Gabe asked.

Dean could tell what he'd already said had gotten to Gabe. It wouldn't be obvious to everyone that he was pissed, but Dean could see it in the tightness at the corners of his eyes.

“Kevin told me I had to crawl into his room and ask him to prepare me,” Dean continued.

“Crawl?” Gabe asked, a frown on his face.

Dean winced. “He's had me ask him for it before when I've gotten mouthy, but he's never told me to crawl in here before. After he prepared me, he said he wanted a blowjob. He was rough, and I knew he was pissed, so I kept my teeth outta the way and tried to take his cock, but he grabbed the back of my head and shoved me down onto his cock.”

“Did he let you up to breathe or just hold you down?” Gabe asked.

Dean shook his head. “He held me down until I pushed away a few times, then he got more pissed, told me he knew I could suck cock better than that, and when he tried again, I pushed harder. He shoved me onto my back, jumped on me, and started choking me.”

“I need you to tell me exactly what you did to him,” Gabe said. “You have to be honest in case they ask.”

“I hit him with my right fist in his left side area below his ribcage,” Dean said. “It stunned him, so I grabbed his neck, threw him off me, then pinned him down.”

“That's all you did to him?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod. “He's no match for me when it comes to physical strength, so once I got him on the ground, I didn't have to do anything else to him.”

“Okay,” Gabe said. “Thank you for being honest with me. It's not fun to rehash shit like this, and you did great,” he said as he leaned forward and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth, the corner farthest away from his split lip.

Nick stepped into the room, Cas letting him by and then standing to the side with Sam. Benny and Kevin came back to the doorway, Kevin still looking like shit, but his face was cleaned up.

“I called the Sacramento Alpha Prime House,” Nick said.

Dean winced. “Aww, man. They're coming here, aren't they?” he asked, trying to keep the whine out of his voice, but failing miserably.

Sam chuckled as Nick nodded. “Mom's gonna be on the warpath,” Sam said with a grin.

“I'm fine,” Dean said, gesturing at himself. “We're gonna work this out between us. They don't need to come.”

Benny smiled. “You're momma's not comin' here to kiss your boo-boos, kid. She knows you're an adult alpha, fully capable of taking care of himself and his house. You're momma's comin' because it's her responsibility to investigate things like this in her territory. And while she's here, she'll make sure her baby boy's okay,” Benny said with a grin.

Dean groaned. “You're an asshole,” he grumbled playfully.

“Hey,” Benny said, pointing at Dean, “just because I'm gonna enjoy watching an alpha momma protecting her young and taking care of business, that doesn't mean I'm an asshole. It means your momma's impressive when she's pissed and I get to watch.”

Everyone chuckled except Kevin. Kevin looked devastated. He looked younger than he normally did, his shoulders down and taking up the least amount of space in the room as possible. His world had taken a blow, that was clearly seen.

Gabe pulled a piece of gauze and a small bottle of disinfectant out of his bad. He wet the gauze with the disinfectant, then dabbed at Dean's split lip.

After putting the disinfectant back in his bag and handing the gauze to Sam to throw away, he took a tube of ointment out of his bag and squirted a little on his un-gloved finger, then very gently applied the ointment to Dean's lip.

It felt like such an intimate gesture that Dean barely breathed the whole time. After Gabe put the ointment back in his bag, he reached up and ran his fingers over Dean's right cheek. It didn't feel like the touch of someone who was pitying him, but rather of a lover happy that things were going to be okay even if Gabe wasn't happy about what had happened to Dean.

Dean gave him a little smile, then leaned in and kissed Gabe, being careful not to break his lip open again. When he pulled away, he turned to the other men in the room.

“If I know my family, everyone is coming,” Dean said, and he saw Sam nod his agreement. “So we'd better set up the house for ten guests.”

“Ten?” Sam asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Dean smiled up at Sam. “Meggie's got a girlfriend,” he sing-songed.

“Awesome! Who?” Sam asked, smiling so big his dimples were showing.

Gabe snorted. “Who else? Meg's been drooling over Jody for months,” he said.

“You knew? How did you know?” Dean asked, his eyes wide.

“Because I'm observant,” Gabe said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Dude, you saw them?” Dean asked, his cock twitching in his pants despite the situation.

“I may have seen some stuff,” Gabe said, obviously getting a kick out of the fact that he had info the others wanted.

Kevin wiped at his eyes again. “Um, did you call the Vancouver Alpha Prime House?” he asked, his voice shaky and small.

Nick shook his head. “No, but I'm sure the Sacramento Primes will call Vancouver with an update.”

Kevin nodded. “Alpha Tran runs a very strict house, but it's also very loving. They treat each other like family, even referring to the older ones of the house as mothers and fathers, the younger ones as siblings. She's going to have a lot to say to me.”

“I'd bet money on it,” Gabe said with a nod. “I'd also bet that she'll be wanting to talk to you,” he said, looking at Dean.

Dean's eyes widened. “Why?” he asked.

Sam chuckled. “Dean's scared of grammy,” he stage-whispered.

Gabe laughed. “Well, she'll probably want to know full details and she'll want to ensure that you know it wasn't acceptable behavior, that her house isn't run that way so there'll be no mistaking what her house stands for. She'll also want to talk with you about your behavior.”

“I like her,” Cas said firmly.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I think she sounds pretty cool even if she does give me a reaming,” he said with a nod.

Kevin managed a small smile. “She is cool,” he said.

“Mom's gonna be here in less than three hours,” Sam said. “We gotta get something set up for the rest of us so the primes can have the beds.”

“I'll get fresh linens,” Cas said and took off for the laundry room.

Dean chuckled. “He probably thinks he's gonna cover up the smell of seven alphas fucking in every room of this house,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Again everyone but Kevin chuckled, then Sam started following Cas. “I'll help him,” Sam said as he left.

“I'll get dinner started,” Nick said, turning to Kevin. “You're going to help me,” he said to Kevin, then walked out of the room.

Kevin's face went white, but he followed after Nick. Dean felt a little bad for him. Nick could be intimidating, but Dean didn't think Nick would do anything to Kevin. Everything was getting fucked up fast, but Dean hoped that getting things out in the open, getting this all dealt with would be for the good.

Dean needed to shape up himself. He knew the blame didn't rest on Kevin alone. At no time had Dean been forced to give Kevin a hard time.

“Dean,” Benny said, a not-so-happy look on his face. “I'm gonna give you the same choice I gave Kevin. Would you rather I deal with your behavior or let your momma handle it?”

Dean cringed. “Fuck,” he breathed as he shivered.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah, anything,” Dean said, looking to Gabe like he might get him out of this.

Gabe winced. “I can't save you from this, but if I know your mom as well as I think I do, I'd suggest letting her handle it. Do you remember that time you and Sam got in the prank war? You put Nair in the shampoo bottles and half the house went bald?”

Dean groaned as he looked over at Benny. “Meg was one of the ones that went bald, and she spanked me for it. When Mom got home from the conference she had been attending, she spanked me again. I tried to tell her Meg had already spanked me. Mom said it was great that Meg let me know what I had done was wrong, but that Mom wanted to make sure I didn't forget it.”

“Wow,” Benny said, shaking his head. “The more I get to know your momma, the more I like her.”

Dean gasped in mock horror. “You would think she was cool,” he grumbled.

“Did you ever forget the lesson?” Benny asked, one eyebrow raised, a grin spreading tugging the corners of his lips.

Dean snorted. “Hell no,” he said.

Benny shrugged. “Remarkable woman,” he said as if it was fact.

Dean rolled his eyes as he headed off toward the first bedroom to pull the sheets off the bed. “You suck.”

“I'll try and soften her up for ya,” Benny said.

“Oh, fuck, no!” Dean yelled as he started bundling all the bedding together. “You're gonna get me in more trouble if you do that and you might end up getting yourself in trouble too. Just ask Gabe.”

Dean smiled as he heard Gabe groaning.


	13. Under One Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The primes and their mates arrive. A big discussion ensues. Part one of three covering the primes visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank a friend who has really been a huge help. She's read it over, made suggestions, asked questions, and let me ask her tons of questions. Thanks!!
> 
> Warning for absolutely no porn in this chapter :D

Dean was pretty much a wreck by the time the alpha primes arrived. He'd never done well with anticipation, especially when punishment was the thing he was anticipating. He was happy to have his family visit, happy to have them see his alpha house, the way he and his other alphas interacted. He knew the alpha primes would be proud of most of what they'd done. He had no doubt. He and the others had worked hard.

“Incoming,” Sam yelled from the living room.

Dean felt his stomach clench. He tried to keep calm. He didn't need to greet his family looking like a deer in the headlights. And his parents loved him, had never abused him. The worry over disappointing them was the worst part. He'd done worse things in the past and they still loved him, forgave him.

By the time Dean got down to the living room, everyone was inside and there were hugs and friendly greetings between everybody. Meg saw Dean first, and she rushed over to him, hugging him so tightly he nearly squeaked, as per usual.

“I didn't come into the house last time,” she said as she pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. “It's beautiful.”

“Thanks,” he said, smiling back at her.

Meg grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him close. “Chill out. Your parents aren't going to kill you, sweet cheeks.”

Dean chuckled nervously. “They might once they find out what an asshole I was,” he said with a nervous glance over to the larger group.

Meg snorted “I didn't say they wouldn't tan your hide. I said they wouldn't kill you,” she said, then ruffled his hair.

His dad was the next to see that Dean was downstairs, and he headed over to where Dean and Meg were at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, kiddo,” John said as he pulled his son into a hug.

“Hey, Dad,” Dean said, pushing his face into his dad's neck, the familiar smell helping to calm his nerves.

“You know I gotta be the protective dad and ask you if you're okay even though multiple people, including Sam, have told me you are,” John said, giving Dean a squeeze.

Dean smiled. “Yeah. I'm okay.”

John pulled out of the hug and cupped Dean's cheek with his right hand. “I'm going to want full details later, both because I'm your dad and I wanna make sure you're okay and also because it's my job.”

“I know,” Dean said with a nod.

“Try to calm down a little,” John said, pulling Dean closer and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “It's not as bad as you think it's gonna be. You both stepped in some shit, but we'll deal with both of you.”

“Mom's not pissed?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Oh, she's pissed,” John said with a nod. “But neither of us have decided to stop loving you,” he said with a grin.

Dean huffed out a laugh and gave John a shaky smile, but he actually did feel better. Completely disappointing his parents was too much to think about. If that wasn't the case, everything else was bearable.

“There's my kid,” Mary said as she nearly knocked her husband out of the way to hug Dean.

Dean's eyes burned as she held him tight. “Sorry, Mom,” he said into her neck.

“I know. And we'll deal with it,” she said confidently. “Ellen is going to check the both of you out, and then we're going to have a talk.”

Dean groaned. “Gabe already checked me out,” he said, trying to ignore the last part of her sentence.

“I'm sure Gabe did a wonderful job,” she said as she pulled out of the hug and took him by the wrist, leading the way at a brisk pace.

Dean felt like a child, but he supposed in a house full of his elders, he would be hard pressed to feel like an adult.

Ellen raised an eyebrow, her hands crossed over her chest. “Let's head to the infirmary,” she said, then turned and walked with the confidence one has when they know exactly where they're going. She'd never been in the house, but he knew the primes had approved the plans for renovation.

Dean looked behind him as he was pulled away, seeing Gabe and John trailing behind them. Great, more people to watch.

The lights were already on in the infirmary and Kevin was standing there looking as if he was trying to keep the contents of his stomach from making an appearance. His eyes were wide and he was standing with his back to one of the counter tops.

John motioned to Kevin, beckoning him closer, and Kevin obeyed. John put his left arm around Kevin's shoulders, giving him a little squeeze before turning the both of them so they could see the examination table. Kevin looked surprised at John's casual touches, obviously expecting John to be pissed at him, but Kevin also looked relieved once he realized what was happening, and it made Dean breathe a little sigh of relief himself.

Dean knew this was what family meant. Fucking up was going to happen no matter what you hoped for, but family stayed when shit hit the fan. Family worked things through instead of giving up when there was a problem.

Ellen pulled out some gloves and put them on. “Clothes off and up on the table,” she said, looking at Dean. “We'll start with you on your back,” she said as she tapped the padded surface of the examination table with her finger.

Dean froze. “Um, you don't have to do a full exam. Gabe already checked me out and fixed me up,” he said.

Ellen's right eyebrow rose slowly. “One,” she drawled.

“Shit,” Dean hissed as he sprang into action.

Dean knew that when Ellen counted, she didn't stop until whoever she was counting at had done what she'd told them to do, which gave him about two and a half seconds to get his clothes off and get on the table. His shirt went flying off and may have landed on one of the other people in the room, but he wasn't paying attention. He nearly broke the buttons on his jeans as he pulled.

“Two,” Ellen said slowly.

“Wait!” Dean yelped as he shoved his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, then boosted himself up onto the table, swinging his legs up. “I'm almost there!” he said, his voice strained as he hurried.

He unlaced his boots so fast he was surprised he didn't break the laces. He was kicking off the second shoe when he heard Ellen take in another breath.

“Ellen! Please!” he begged breathlessly as he shoved at his pants and boxers.

“Th-,” she started.

“Ellen!” he whimpered as he ripped one sock off.

“-ree,” she finished just as he pulled off the second sock.

Dean flopped backward onto the table, panting as he looked up at her. She had a grin on her face and he smiled at her. “Made it,” he said.

“One of these days, you're going to stop pushing me,” Ellen said, shaking her head, but obviously impressed by his speed.

Dean chuckled. “You like the challenge. What would you do without me?” he asked with what he hoped was an adorable smile.

“Meg keeps me busy enough,” Ellen said as she ran her fingers over his head, checking for injuries. “Open your mouth.”

Dean obeyed, and she pulled a penlight off the table next to her, shining it into his mouth. She grunted as she looked.

“Drink some warm tea tonight. I'll ask Nick to make a pot,” she said. As Dean started to complain, she put her finger over his lips. “I don't care that you hate tea. You're drinking some.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean said.

“The reason I'm examining him is because I'm the state's alpha prime healer,” Ellen said, glancing over at Gabriel. “I'm sure you did a thorough examination, Gabe, and I'm not questioning your assessment, but in situations like this, I need to do my own exam.”

Gabe nodded. “Understood, ma'am.”

Ellen ran her finger over Dean's split lip, then looked up at John and Mary. “Kevin was rough, but other than some redness at the back of his throat and the split lip, his mouth and head are okay. No loose teeth or cuts,” she said, and Dean heard Kevin let out a shaky breath.

She quickly looked over his chest and arms, taking a little more time to inspect his fingers, then went back to his neck. She spread her hand out over his neck and pushed with her fingers, feeling around for any damage from being choked.

“Your throat has some dark areas that will probably be some decent-sized bruises tomorrow,” she said. “Is there any sharp pain when I squeeze?”

“No,” he said. “It actually doesn't hurt that much. Computer geeks don't have strong hands,” he said with a grin. He glanced over at Kevin and saw a barely-there smile.

Ellen tried to hide her smirk, but Dean saw it when he looked up at her. “I'm assuming he didn't touch your penis,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean snorted. “Nobody's doing much of that,” he grumbled.

This time Ellen let out a little chuckle. “Poor baby,” she said under her breath.

Dean pouted at her as she pushed down on his stomach, feeling around a little. She moved on to his balls, a quick but thorough exam, then ran her hands over his legs, picking up each foot to take a look.

She walked back up to his side and held out her hand. “I'll help you turn over,” she said.

“This isn't a trick, right?” he asked. “I really did get undressed and on the table before you finished saying three,” he reminded her as he took her hand and used her firm grip to get onto his stomach.

“It was a close call, but you managed to make it in time,” she said, her hands running over his back and sides.

“I put some cream inside him,” Gabriel said. “He had minimal bleeding that had stopped by the time I examined him, and there is a small tear, but I didn't feel it needed stitches.”

“Thank you, Gabe,” she said pleasantly as she spread Dean's ass cheeks.

Dean blushed, thinking of his parents being in the room for this. He turned his head, pushing his face into the soft padding and wrapping his arms up over his head. His parents had seen him naked before, but having his parents get a good look at his asshole was a bit different than his mom walking in on him while he was in the shower. He gasped as Ellen pushed a finger into him.

“Did that hurt?” Ellen asked, her finger gentle inside him. “Or were you just surprised?”

Dean chuckled nervously. “Surprised. It's a little sore to the right side, but it's not a sharp pain,” he said, knowing Ellen would want specifics.

“Did Gabe tell you to take it easy for a couple of days?” Ellen asked.

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean replied.

“Okay, this might sting a little,” she warned, “but I want to be thorough, so I'm going a little deeper and I'm going to push on your prostate.”

“Okay,” he said, then squirmed as she gently pushed in deeper. “Ah!” Dean yelped as she firmly stroked his prostate.

“You're a little swollen,” she commented. “Does this hurt or did you scream like a girl because it felt good?” she asked, and Dean could tell she was grinning without even looking at her.

Dean groaned. “It doesn't hurt,” he said instead of saying it felt good.

Ellen chuckled, and Dean felt his cheeks flush. He imagined that his face would light up a room with the glow from his blushing.

“How often are you being fucked?” she asked.

“Ellen,” he whined.

“Don't whine at me, Dean Winchester,” Ellen said.

“I haven't counted,” he mumbled into the table.

“We've had quite a lot of sex,” Gabe said. “And because Dean's had trouble coming untouched, we've done a lot of prostate stimulation to get him going.”

“Dude!” Dean barked. “TMI.”

“Dude,” Ellen barked as she pulled her finger out, “no such thing as TMI when it comes to being honest with your doctor.”

“Gabe is my doctor,” Dean snarled, then realized that probably wasn't a good idea and he waited for a smack on the ass. “Ah!” he yelped, and yes, that was Ellen's firm hand that had smacked his ass. “Sorry, Ellen,” he said.

“All right, sit up,” she said, giving his ass a little pat, then she turned to Kevin. “Your turn. Clothes off, up on the table.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Kevin said softly, immediately taking his clothes off.

Dean got off the table. “Do you want me to leave, Ellen?” he asked. He didn't put his clothes back on. He knew better than to do that without Ellen saying she was done with him.

“Nope,” Ellen replied. “When things happen in an alpha house, everyone is involved. That's why I wanted Kevin in here for your examination. You're a family. You stay here to support each other and so that you know any damage you've inflicted on each other. There's no running and hiding from what you do to each other. The only reason I didn't ask everyone to come in here is because the room is too small.”

Dean's chest tightened. He didn't look at Kevin, but he knew Kevin probably was just as upset as Dean was, probably more. He glanced toward the door and saw Nick standing in the doorway. He was looking at Kevin, an odd look on his face, and Dean couldn't read anything beyond the tight lips, the tense posture, but Nick didn't come into the room, didn't say anything.

“Use what you're feeling right now,” Mary said. “I know it hurts, it feels awful, but there are a lot of things in life that hurt. This will bring you closer and you'll all learn from it. Next time one of you decides to fuck up, remember this.”

“Yes, ma'am,” both Dean and Kevin said.

Dean stood between his parents, first his mom reaching over and giving him a quick squeeze on the arm, then his dad reached over, giving him an encouraging pat on the lower back.

Kevin was stretched out on the table, his breathing still a little fast, his eyes wide. It looked as if he didn't know where to put his hands, so he moved them from the table to his stomach and back again.

“Relax,” Ellen said, resting her hand on Kevin's belly for a moment, giving him time to control himself. “Does anything hurt?”

Kevin took a cleansing breath. “There's an ache in my left side, but I don't feel any sharp pains and I don't hear or feel crunching, so I don't think my ribs are broken.”

“Anything else?” Ellen asked. Kevin blushed, but didn't say anything. “What is it, sweetheart?” she asked, her voice gentle and so caring, so concerned and motherly that Dean felt an ache in his chest.

“Um, I,” Kevin started, then sighed. “One of the times I shoved -- it's nothing. I'm okay,” he said, shaking his head.

Ellen ran the fingers of her right hand over Kevin's hair in a gentling gesture. “One of the hard parts about being a good alpha is admitting when you've done something wrong, humbling yourself. Another hard part is asking for help. The two of you hurt each other, but I looked at Dean's right hand even though I knew any injuries to his hand would've been because he'd punched you. If you have an injury because of something you did to Dean, it's still an injury.”

“Okay,” Kevin said, but that's all he said. He still looked up at Ellen with wide eyes.

Ellen didn't push, and Dean was impressed with the way she was handling him. He'd never been in the infirmary at home when she'd examined the others. She was always tough on Dean, but he needed it. She loved him like a son, but she didn't let him get away with shit.

The way she was treating Kevin was so different from the way she'd ever been with Dean that he nearly forgot to breathe. She was dealing with Kevin the way Kevin needed her to, and she was good enough, caring enough that it was damn near beautiful.

“What Mary said about family still holds true,” Ellen said. “Look at Dean,” she said, tilting her head toward Dean.

Kevin winced as he turned his head and looked at Dean. Dean gave Kevin a little smile, an encouraging look. Sure, he didn't like what Kevin had done, but Kevin seemed remorseful.

“Do you think Dean wants you to ignore an injury?” Ellen asked.

Kevin hissed, his hands clenching into fists. He looked back up at Ellen, tears in his eyes. “I fucking hurt him!”

“You didn't answer my question, so Dean, answer the question for me,” Ellen said.

“No, I don't want him to ignore an injury, no matter how he got hurt,” Dean said with confidence, and it was the truth.

Kevin shivered, his breathing ragged. “What if the injury is on my dick because I rammed it into your mouth and you didn't get your teeth out of the way quick enough,” Kevin said, his voice raising as he turned to pin Dean with a challenging look, daring him to say it was still an injury to be concerned over.

Dean shook his head. “I still don't want you to ignore it.”

“Bullshit!” Kevin growled, obviously more upset at himself than he was at Dean.

“Did you hear what Ellen said about family?” Dean asked.

“I forced my cock in your mouth because I didn't know how to deal with you,” Kevin hissed, “to teach you a lesson.”

“Yeah, and it was a really shitty thing to do,” Dean said. “But I wanna ask you something. Do you still wanna make this work?”

“Do you?” Kevin asked, the fight gone from his words. It was a loaded question, and Dean could see that Kevin really wanted to know. The look on Kevin's face, the tone of his voice said Dean's answer meant the difference between Kevin having a chance or his time in the house coming to an end.

“Hell yeah!” Dean barked. “You don't give up on family.”

Kevin huffed. “You consider me family after what I did to you?” he asked, his words soft.

“I considered you family all along,” Dean said with a snort. “The primes are here to help us work it all out. If I ran at the first sign of trouble, I'd be a terrible alpha and wouldn't deserve a position here in this house,” he said, shaking his head, then pointing at Kevin, “And you're still here. You didn't run when you've had plenty of opportunities. I respect that. You're embarrassed, you're upset, you know you've fucked up, you know the primes are going to punish you, yet you're still here, facing it.”

Kevin's face changed, his features relaxing as what Dean said sank in. The room was silent except for the breathing of the seven alphas for so long that Dean wondered if anyone else was going to say something, but it appeared everyone was letting Kevin have time to process.

“Thank you, Dean,” Kevin said, his voice stronger than before, a hint of surprise in there. “For the compliment and for your willingness to work with me. Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Dean said with a nod, then grinned. “Now get your dick checked out.”

Kevin snorted. “Yeah, thanks for that,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Ellen went straight for Kevin's dick, picking it up in her right hand and using the fingers of her left hand to check for breaks in the skin.

“Mmm,” she said as she looked a little closer. “Right here?” she asked, gently running her finger over a spot.

Kevin hissed. “Yeah, right there.”

She let go of his cock and pulled out a swab and a bottle of disinfectant. “Because it's a cut from Dean's mouth, I'm going to want you to keep an eye on this,” Ellen said to Gabe.

“Yes, ma'am,” Gabe said with a nod as he got closer to take a look at the wound.

Kevin hissed again as Ellen swabbed the skin with the disinfectant. He held still as she put a small dab of cream on the wound.

“Leave this open,” Ellen said. “No oral sex for two days and no anal sex for five days.”

“Ugh, that sounds like such a long time,” Kevin complained.

“Handjobs are okay if you're careful, nothing rough,” Ellen said with a grin. “And maybe the guys can help you learn how to come on a cock,” she said, her eyebrows waggling, making Kevin groan.

Ellen finished a quick and efficient examination of Kevin, then patted him on the shoulder. “Go ahead and get dressed,” she said as she put away her things and cleaned up.

When Kevin had finished dressing, he stood by the door, close to Nick. He still looked nervous, but not as bad as when Dean had first seen him standing in the infirmary.

“I'd like some privacy with Dean, please,” Ellen said as she looked up at the others in the room.

Dean tensed as everyone else left. He had no idea what Ellen was going to do. Sure, she'd never been more than firm with him, and he knew she loved him, but she could be scary.

“Get up on the table again,” she said as she patted the spot in front of her.

Dean did as he was told, still naked. He didn't know what she wanted, but he wondered if maybe she wanted to look him over again. She pushed herself between his legs and looked him in the eye, standing close and oozing authority like a good alpha had the ability to do.

He knew full well that she had chosen this way of approaching him to get him to open up. She'd done it before, and it had always worked well. It disarmed him, and it was a smart move on her part. He didn't have room to hide. Dean had only tried lying once when she was this close, and he'd never done it again.

“Is it all fully consensual?” she asked him.

“Um, huh?” he said, a frown on his face.

“You heard me. All that sex you've been having. Is it completely consensual?” she asked again.

Dean felt a thrill of anger burn through him and he scowled at her. “I've never forced myself on anyone,” he growled.

Ellen put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “That's not what I'm asking,” she said, calming him with her demeanor. “I'm asking if anyone has forced sex on you?”

Dean's jaw dropped. “Ah, well, I mean, I didn't really get a kick out of Kevin facefucking me that hard, if that's what you mean,” he said.

“And the rest of it?” she asked, pinning him with a look that made him squirm.

Dean snorted. “Well, um, I don't know,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, I've been able to come a lot over the last few days. The guys are actually being really cool about that and trying to help because I've never been able to come without some kind of stimulation to my dick before.”

“Okay,” Ellen said with a frustrated sigh, “let me put it this way. Sometimes new alpha houses have problems, especially with kids who grew up in alpha houses themselves. They grow up knowing that a carus gets a lot of sex, and they know that a carus ranks lowest in the house and has to be submissive to everyone who ranks higher, and no matter how much we try to explain things, to help kids understand how an alpha house works, it's different when you have one of your own.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Do you think we all use Meg any time, any way we feel like using her?” Ellen asked.

Dean frowned. “I know she likes sex, but you guys also give her orders,” he said with a shrug.

“She does,” Ellen said with a nod. “But do you like what all the alphas are doing with you beside Kevin's little display earlier? Are you perfectly happy with all the sex you've been having?” she asked, sounding dubious.

“They don't force me,” he said with a scowl.

And he was telling the truth. They had pushed some, but had he really not wanted something to happen, he was no weakling. He could've fought them, especially Kevin. If Benny wanted to make an issue out of it, Dean would've told him the truth and he doubted Benny would've had a problem with it.

“I know you. Probably better than you know yourself. I helped raise you,” she said. “You're telling me that every time they ask for some type of sex act or every time you ask for a sex act, you're totally on board and happy about it.”

“I haven't initiated any of it myself,” he said, shaking his head. “And there are times I'm busy and they pull me away from what I'm doing because they're horny, but like I said, they're never assholes about it. Nick wanted a cock warmer the other day, and I was in the middle of something, so I was a little pissed, but the night ended in orgasms for all,” he said with a shrug.

Ellen sighed. “All right. You're probably gonna fight me on this, especially given your evasive answers just now, but I'm gonna insist upon it,” she said firmly.

Dean squirmed again. This didn't sound good. He started to open his mouth to argue without ever even hearing what she wanted to do, but the look on her face made him close his mouth again.

“The two houses are going to have a little pow-wow tonight,” she said. “We're going to talk about feelings and actions and responsibilities and all that other good stuff you love opening up and talking about.”

Dean groaned. “Ellen, this isn't-ow!” he yelped as Ellen smacked his thigh.

“It's not up for negotiation,” she said, shaking her head. “Put yourself in our shoes. You send your pups off to start up their own alpha house, pups you know are gonna be wonderful at their job. They're still your pups even though they're fully grown and have become so much more than you'd even dreamed. Would you want to check up on them and make sure that their view of the world was straight and things were running the way they should in that new alpha house?”

He nodded, then looked down at Ellen's shirt. The pattern suddenly interesting, though later he'd never be able to describe it. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

Ellen grunted. “No,” she said, a confidence in her voice that settled Dean. “You guys are all so young, and you've never done anything like this before. We can try to prepare you guys the best we know how, but shit happens. All of you are doing what you think is best for the community, right?”

Dean looked her in the eye. “Yes,” he said with confidence.

“That's wonderful,” she said with a small smile. “You've got good motives and are doing good in the community, you just need some small adjustments on things inside the house. That's what we're here for. Usually in the first few weeks of a new alpha house, alpha primes go in and see how things are going. You know that.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Every house we've gone to needs help,” she said. “Some of them have big problems, some not so big, but no house has ever been free of problems. The true measure of all seven of you will be how you act on the information we give you,” she said as she cupped the left side of his neck, her thumb rubbing his cheek in an affectionate gesture.

Dean snorted. “I suppose once I've been through my parents checking out my asshole, talking about my sex life isn't that bad,” he said with a smile.

Ellen chuckled. “It's not as bad as you're thinking it'll be,” she said, patting his leg. “Now get your clothes on unless you want to have this discussion naked,” she said with a grin.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said.

Dean dressed slowly, his stomach feeling nearly as heavy as his chest. Ellen was puttering around in the room, and he knew she'd done that on purpose. Leaving him alone would give him time to really freak out and he'd have a hard time leaving the room without a little push from her.

He finished dressing and stood in the middle of the room looking at the door. He heard Ellen come up behind him, and she reached up and briskly rubbed his back in encouragement.

“Not as bad as you're thinkin', kid,” Ellen said again, then gave him a little shove toward the door.

He chuckled nervously as he opened the door and headed to the living room with Ellen's hand a reassuring presence on his back.

***

Dean waved at the betas in the kitchen. Bobby, Victor, Anna, and Jody all smiled and waved back. He knew they were taking over making dinner for everyone so Nick could concentrate on the discussion they were about to have.

That didn't mean the betas wouldn't be part of the discussion if need be. Being part of an alpha prime house meant greater responsibility, and every member of the adult household would lend a hand where needed.

It was very rare for an alpha mated to an omega to be part of an alpha or alpha prime house. Omegas didn't like the attention and great responsibility of running an alpha house, and going into heat twice a year was difficult on everyone in the house, necessitating the alpha and omega taking an extended vacation away from the house.

Betas didn't have a problem with attention or responsibility, and the ones who were mated to alphas in alpha houses and alpha prime houses usually tended to show alpha tendencies themselves such as leadership skills and an enhanced sense of duty and responsibility.

The way societies and relationships worked out, betas who showed alpha tendencies were more likely to mate with alphas on their way to alpha houses and alpha prime houses while omegas didn't develop relationships with these kinds of alphas and betas at all.

Researchers had done their best to figure out why it worked out this way, but in the end all they came up with was instinct and gut feeling.

Dean looked around the living room and smiled. This was his family. All of them. He instantly felt more at ease. It wasn't a tense air that he walked into. It was a loving family enjoying each other's company.

Some of the younger alphas had taken to the floor to allow their elders to sit on the couches and chairs. John and Mary were smooshed up together on one of the overstuffed chairs, something his parents tended to do when they were relaxing, something he'd always found very sweet.

Pamela and Missouri had left a spot open on the couch to Dean's right for Ellen, and after a last reassuring pat to Dean's back, Ellen walked over to take her seat between them, Kevin at Pamela's feet. The couch facing Dean was occupied by Meg and Gabe, who were patting the space between them and looking at Dean.

Dean made his way over and sat down, Cas scooting over to sit on the floor with an arm over Dean's lap. Benny was in the other overstuffed chair with Sam on the floor in front of the chair, resting his back against the chair and Benny's legs. Nick was sitting cross-legged on the floor between Benny's chair and the one John and Mary were in. All together the group formed a circle.

Gabe put his arm over Dean's shoulders, snuggling up against him and giving him a quick kiss on the side of the head. Everyone turned and looked to Mary as the highest ranking alpha of the alpha prime house to start the discussion.

“All right,” Mary started. “First of all I want to say I'm proud of you boys. Don't let problems in the house dull your sense of accomplishment and the pride you deserve for running an alpha house and caring for a community.”

“Agreed,” Missouri said with a nod. “The good news we've gotten from people in the community tells us we've made good decisions in choosing the seven of you for this house,” she said, and all the primes nodded in agreement.

Dean smiled, Sam nodded, and Gabe squeezed Dean's shoulder. It was a good feeling to know they'd been doing a good job in the community.

“What we have to deal with now,” Mary said, “is what happens from here.”

Ellen cleared her throat. “I think you'll all agree that no books, no discussions, no amount of lessons in school fully prepare you for when you get your own house. Putting into practice what you've learned growing up is difficult, things are different than you expected, and things never go by the book.”

All the primes nodded along with the younger alphas.

Ellen spread her hand out in an all-encompassing gesture. “That's why we primes are here. We want to help.”

“We're going to start,” Mary said, “by talking about any changes that have happened in the house, then we'll talk about what each of you did so far, including Kevin and Dean. We'll talk about what we're going to do about it, then we'll talk about everyone's roles in the house to make sure everyone's on the same page.”

Ellen nodded. “Some of it may be new to you, but a lot of it you've heard before. Listen anyway. We need to openly talk about what's been going on, see where the problems lie, and help you learn from them so things can run smoothly in the future. What's been happening in the house needs changing. All of you are doing some things wrong, but this discussion isn't meant to be an attack.”

“Kevin and Dean both admit they've done wrong,” John said, “they're both sorry for what they've done, and both of them have said they're willing to work on this. We're not going to excuse the behavior of anyone in this house. It'll all be addressed, but give everyone a chance to show they're willing to change. Don't condemn each other and don't even think about revenge.”

All the primes nodded in agreement, and Dean was pleased to see all the younger alphas agreeing as well. He looked over at Kevin and saw some surprise and a whole hell of a lot of relief on his face, even if he did still look upset.

“We're not going to leave,” Mary said, pausing for effect, “before things are going smoothly around here.”

“We need to start with roles,” Meg said. “Are there any changes in relationships or roles in the house?” she asked, and she gave Dean a subtle look that said 'now's the time to talk.'

Dean was happy Meg didn't force the issue. She was allowing the guys to tell everyone themselves. Dean nodded, giving Meg a small smile. “Benny is still the warrior, Sam's in charge of the knowledge department, Cas is in charge of the labor boards and human resources, Gabe is the healer, Nick is in charge of food and the internal workings of the house, Kevin is our geek, and I'm the handyman along with my duties as carus. And I can't speak for the rest of us, but,” he said, looking to see if Gabe and Cas were on board, smiling when they both nodded at him, “Cas, Gabe, and I are courting.”

Missouri nearly squealed, wiggling in her seat. “Oh, I'm so happy for you boys!” she said with a huge smile on her face. The other primes all looked pleased as well, and Meg's smile was close to being brighter than Missouri's.

“Congratulations, guys,” Mary said. It wasn't news to her, but she looked excited nonetheless. “We'll work this into the discussion today so everything goes as smoothly as possible. And as your mom,” Mary said with a little grin as she turned to Cas and Gabe, “I want to say welcome to the family.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” Cas and Gabe said in unison.

Dean looked over at his father, and he couldn't remember ever seeing such a fond look on the man's face before. It warmed Dean to see that John was directing that look toward his new mates.

“We'll talk more about it later,” Mary said, “but you boys need to put some serious thought into how you want the others to behave with the three of you. They need to know their limits, and they need to know if those limits change, so keep communication open. Remember that it's your choice,” she said as she pointed to each of Gabe, Cas, and Dean in turn, “how the interaction goes, sexual and otherwise. No one gets to decide for you, but you need to be open about it.”

“Yes, ma'am,” all three of them replied.

Mary smiled at them. “Our boys are growing up,” she said softly.

“She tries to come off like she's a hardass,” Ellen said with a grin, “but everyone knows she's a big softie.”

“Well, you would know exactly how hard my ass is, Ellie,” Mary said with a smirk.

Dean nearly choked. Not only had he never heard anyone call Ellen Ellie, but the words were said with a sultry drawl that was totally unlike what he'd ever heard his mom say. In a totally objective way, Dean could admit his mom was hot. And he was proud of that. She could take care of business and she could charm the pants off of anyone. Meg liked to say that's where Dean got his skills, and he'd never fully realized it before.

“All right, girls,” John said, hiding a smirk of his own. “Let's get down to discussing why we're here.”

Everyone chuckled as Ellen stuck her tongue out at Mary. Dean was getting a huge kick out of seeing Ellen's playful side. She very rarely let it out around anyone beside the other primes.

“Okay, first we're going to address Kevin, then Dean,” Pam said with a nod. “Nick called me yesterday,” she said as she gestured to Nick. Dean knew they'd always gotten along well, so it would make sense Nick would call her. “After I discussed his concerns with the other primes, we made plans to visit you boys this weekend. But when Nick called us today about the incident earlier, we decided to move faster.”

Dean looked over at Nick. “Why did you call her yesterday?” he asked, concerned. And now that he took a closer look, he could see that Nick looked upset.

Nick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You were tense,” he said, then grimaced. He shook his head, obviously trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say. “When I told you to sit on me the other night on the couch, you were tense in a way that I thought at the time was odd, but because of things I'd been told, I let it go. But the more I thought about it later, the more it just didn't feel right.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“You didn't want to do that, did you?” Nick asked with a wince as he played with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“I was in the middle of something,” Dean said. “So I was a little annoyed that you did it, but we all ended up having a good time,” he said with a shrug.

“No,” Nick said, nearly barking it out, his eyes wide, but then he pulled himself back, visibly calmed himself with a wince.

Kevin cleared his throat. “I told him it was a fantasy of yours to be a cock warmer.”

Dean chuckled. “Huh,” he said lightly, as if it was a little oddity, something to brush off.

“Dean,” Nick said, sounding frustrated, his teeth bared.

“Answer the question, kid,” Ellen said. “Did you want Nick to use you as a cock warmer?”

“Okay,” Dean said with a nod. “If you want to get right down to it, no. If you would've asked me if I wanted to be your cock warmer right at that moment, I would've said no because I was busy, and the way you pushed me to do it annoyed me.”

“Fuck,” Nick breathed as he put his hands over his face. “I fucking, oh, I, fuck,” he breathed, his hands shaking.

Dean's eyes widened. He had no idea why Nick was so upset. When he looked to Sam, he was surprised to see Sam looked pissed. Dean didn't know who Sam was pissed at, but then he looked to Mary and John, hoping they'd help.

“You're great at empathizing with other people, sweetheart,” Mary said with a smile. “Put yourself in Nick's shoes and see if you can figure out why he's upset.”

Dean looked at Kevin, who had tears running down his cheeks. Then Dean looked back at Nick, who still had his hands over his face. When the realization hit, Dean felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, then quickly slid off the couch and crawled to Nick.

He sat on his heels in front of Nick, and now that he was closer, he could tell Nick had his hands over his face to hide the fact that he was crying.

“Nick,” Dean said softly.

Nick put his hands down on his thighs, rubbing his palms over his jeans nervously. His cheeks were red and there were tear tracks on them, but he looked Dean in the eye.

Dean gave Nick a small smile. “You were given false information. The blame for this doesn't lie with you at all.”

“I'm sorry,” Nick said, his voice cracking.

Dean shook his head, deciding to do what he was born to do. He was an alpha. He knew how to handle distressed people, whether they were alphas or not. It was in his nature.

“Listen to me,” Dean said, authority in his voice as he straightened up taller, his body language exuding confidence. He could see the change in Nick instantly, responding to Dean positively. “What Kevin did was fucked up, and telling you I had that fantasy wasn't the only false information he gave.”

Nick gave him a tight nod, his lips thin and his eyes watery. He was still rubbing his palms on his jeans.

“I like sex,” Dean said with a cocky grin, and he was delighted when Nick made a very indelicate noise somewhere between a bark of laughter and a snort. “I wasn't thrilled about my position in the house, and I was fighting it. Kevin knew I was, and because Kevin didn't know what to do with me, he tried to put me in my place.”

Nick growled. “That's no excuse,” he said, shaking his head.

Dean held up his hands. “You're right, and I'm not excusing him. I'm just telling you what happened wasn't your fault, and I'm saying that I don't blame you for it.”

Nick paused, working through it in his head for a moment. Dean could see when Nick had finally decided what he would do with Dean's words because Nick nodded. “Okay,” Nick said, and it sounded as if he'd accepted it, even if he wasn't happy about it.

“He manipulated all of you,” Dean said. “But even considering that, I've had some of the best sex of my life over the last few days,” he said with a grin.

Nick huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes. “I knew you were having a good time with some of it. I just wish I would've known you weren't on board for all of it.”

“Yeah,” Sam growled. “I would've liked that information too.”

Dean shrugged. “After the scowl on Ellen's face when we were in the infirmary, I'm assuming the alpha primes are gonna set us straight on this, but I'm gonna tell you my reasoning.”

“Okay,” Nick said with a nod.

“I knew carus took orders, that they were submissive to everyone else in the house,” Dean began. “I was following orders, and I think I went a little too far, because Meg tried to tell me the other day that I needed to stand up for myself, but I'm thinking I took her advice the wrong way, and she didn't know the full story, because if she had known, she would've paddled my ass, and then she would've gotten herself in trouble kicking all your asses,” he said with a grin.

“Damn straight,” Meg said from the couch.

Dean smiled and Nick snorted again. “You guys thought you were doing what I wanted, I thought I was doing what was expected of me, Kevin was trying to deal with my behavior in a really shitty way when all he's ever known is two prime houses that ran smoothly, and none of us were talking to each other about it because I hate that shit, and the only one who doesn't hate that shit is my whiny bitch of a little brother.”

“Hey,” Sam barked as he tapped Dean's ass with his foot.

Dean winked at Nick, and finally saw some of the tension leaving Nick's shoulders. “After Mom just reminded me to think about it from your viewpoint, I realized there's a pretty good chance you're thinking you forced sex on me. Is that true?”

Nick's eyes widened and he winced. “Yeah,” he said with a nod.

Dean shook his head. “No. I was annoyed at getting interrupted so much, I was upset about my position in the house, and I was rebelling, which Mom has promised to talk to me about later,” Dean said with a grimace. “When it comes to you, even though I pushed you,” he said, pointing at Nick, “you were firm with me, but you cared about me. You talked me down from freaking out.”

Nick smiled at Dean. “I really didn't mean to scare the shit out of you.”

Dean nodded. “I know.”

“I also want to apologize for my behavior the first day we were here,” Nick said. “I got a little carried away and I called you a slut. That was uncalled for, dominance displays or not.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I didn't like that so much. Thanks for the apology.”

“I just want you to know I respect you,” Nick said.

“Thanks,” Dean said with a nod, keeping eye contact with Nick so Nick would know Dean really did appreciate it.

“And that's what we encourage,” Meg said. “Everyone has rights, everyone is a respected member of the pack no matter what their role or rank.”

“I joined in on the cock-warming,” Sam said, his voice tight. “Kevin told me the same thing about it being Dean's fantasy. Dean had never mentioned it to me, but I know he likes sex, so I went along with it. Dean was hesitant and complained that he was sore.”

“And you asked me if it was too much,” Dean added with a snort.

“Yeah, but –,” Sam started.

Dean cut him off. “But what? Kevin said it was a fantasy. You were doing it for me, even if you did have a good time yourself,” Dean said with a shrug. “If I would've said my ass hurt too much, you would've let me up, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

“I didn't tell any of you guys that I didn't want to do it,” Dean said. “I suck at communication, so you guys had Kevin feeding you lies and I didn't say what I really wanted, and I didn't tell you what I didn't want. How is this your fault? How is it Nick's fault?”

“Because you're my brother,” Sam growled.

“My baby brother who thinks the best of people?” Dean asked with a smirk. “Yeah, you're such an asshole for believing everything Kevin said,” he said with a snort.

“This isn't funny,” Sam said with a frown.

“Remember,” Mary said, loudly enough to get everyone's attention, “that we're learning from this. You had good intentions,” she said to Sam, then looked at Nick to include him. “You should've asked more questions, all of you should've talked. You'll be doing that from now on. This isn't a time to drag everything out for blaming and attacking one another, even yourselves. This is the time to talk about what happened, see what went wrong, and learn how to keep it from happening again. Understood?”

Sam took a cleansing breath, then nodded. “Okay.”

Dean turned and sat down next to Nick, crossing his legs and sitting close enough to brush his own knee against Nick's. Dean gave Nick a little nudge with his knee and Nick turned and gave him a smile in return. Dean was happy to see Nick looked a little less like he was going to puke or pass out. Kevin still had a few tears running down his face, and he was looking down at his hands, nervously picking at his jeans.

“I knew you'd fallen asleep on Nick,” Sam said, “and that can make the muscles in your asshole a little sore, but it's not all that bad. I've done it before. Did you mean it when you said you were okay?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. My muscles were a little sore, but it was more of an ache, and it went away pretty quick. Though I've gotta say it was kinda weird having you guys act like I wasn't there while you were watchin' TV.”

Kevin growled, and by the look on his face, he was upset at himself. “I told them you liked that too,” Kevin said as he shook his head. “I said it was part of the cock warming fantasy, that you wanted to feel like a toy that was there for convenience. It was another thing I did to try and take you down a peg or two.”

“Everyone here should learn to trust their instincts,” Pam said, “but don't be ruled by them. Dean was rebelling, and it was most likely because he saw something in Kevin he didn't like. Sam, you know Dean well enough that if you felt the cock warming situation was odd, you should've questioned it.”

“That's something you all failed to do,” Ellen said. “Kevin didn't know how to handle Dean, so he took care of it himself. Dean knew something was wrong, but instead of taking care of it, he made the situation worse by getting an attitude and disobeying. I have a feeling the rest of you questioned things all along, but you didn't say anything, am I right?”

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Sam, Cas, Gabe, and Benny nod. “Like what?” Dean asked.

“Okay,” Missouri said as she smacked her hands down on her thighs, “I'd like to get this all out. It all needs to be discussed so we can move on. I want you to go ahead and tell us what Kevin told you boys behind Dean's back,” she said as she looked around at the younger alphas.

“It's not an attack,” Pam said softly as she leaned forward and patted Kevin on the shoulder. Kevin nodded, leaning into the touch.

“No, honey,” Missouri said kindly. “It's a discussion,” she said in such a comforting tone that Dean could see Kevin relax.

Cas moved himself from the floor to the couch in between Gabe and Meg as if he just realized Dean had left the space open. “Kevin told me Dean likes rough sex, but that statement is true.”

Dean chuckled. “Not all the time, but yeah, I enjoy it from time to time.”

“I told Dean that all of you asked for the breeding bench,” Kevin said, his voice loud, as if announcing his sins.

Sam huffed, his eyes holding a fire that would probably make anyone squirm. “You told me that Dean was excited about trying the breeding bench,” Sam said, his words clipped and short.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I didn't like that thing so much. It wasn't horrible. I wouldn't be totally against it in the future, but it wasn't my favorite, and I never asked for it.”

Sam growled, but he didn't look as if he was going to go after Kevin. “When I said I hadn't expected Dean to want to use the bench because he has trust issues with being tied down, Kevin said Dean had been insistent, and Kevin told me to watch as he tied Dean down if I didn't believe him, so I did. Dean didn't know I was there, but it didn't look like Dean was upset about it other than when he mouthed off to Nick.”

“Stay calm, sweetheart,” Mary said to Sam.

Sam shook his head, leaning back on Benny's legs harder than before, almost as if wanting support. Dean saw Benny reach out and gently touch the back of Sam's neck.

“I'm calm,” Sam said. “I just feel like I didn't do my job. I know Dean better than that.”

Benny grunted, shaking his head. “You did what you thought was right at the time with the information you were given. I would've done the same thing.”

Nick nodded. “Kevin told me the same thing, but I didn't know about Dean's bondage issues. When Dean mouthed off to me, I figured it was because he was pushing his boundaries with me, which is why I pushed right back and ended up scaring the shit out of him.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, you did, but being tied down is what scared me the most about it” he said.

“It was my fault, Sam,” Kevin said. “I knew what I was doing. I didn't know Dean had bondage issues, but I figured being at my mercy, tied down tight, that it would force a change of attitude. It didn't, and we ended up getting a little heated when I took him off the table.”

Dean grimaced. “Yeah, I felt like an idiot after that. You warned me I shouldn't get up quickly, but I was being an asshole.”

“You surprised me,” Kevin said. “You're so fucking stubborn even to the point where you hurt the both of us. When you did that, I stepped up my game. I should've taken it to Benny or Sam, but I wanted to handle it myself.”

“We're going to help you,” Mary said. “You need to learn how to deal with that the right way instead of manipulating everyone to do what you want,” she said, and Dean was impressed that she managed to make it sound encouraging instead of accusing.

Nick sighed. “You guys already know that Kevin told me Dean had the cock-warming fantasy, but he also told me Dean likes cock and ball torture.”

Gabe growled just as Dean barked out a laugh and Kevin cringed. “He twisted that,” Gabe said. “Dean likes having his balls played with like plenty of guys do, but he gets a kick out of just a little bit of pain right as he comes, a gentle tug, but that's it.”

Missouri shifted in her seat, a scowl on her face. “Ooh, that was dangerous, boy,” she said to Kevin, her shoulders tense. “That right there could get dangerous quickly because cock and ball torture is difficult even for men who like it, making safewords a must along with a knowledgeable partner so no damage is done.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Kevin said, and Dean was happy to see that even though Kevin looked chastised, he didn't look devastated anymore.

John nodded. “Second-hand knowledge is never a good idea no matter how much you trust each other,” he said as he looked around at everyone. “Misunderstandings can get people hurt. What I'm hearing from you guys is that every one of you is guilty of second-hand knowledge.”

Dean then turned to Kevin again. “Did you tell them I liked foodplay?” he asked him.

“That's on me,” Benny said. He sat forward, resting his hand on Sam's shoulder. It was a casual touch that spoke of a comfort level between the two of them that Dean hadn't fully realized before now.

“Earlier in the day I asked Nick to bake a pie for dinner,” Benny said. “I know Dean loves pie, and I figured he'd get a kick out of it. I ended up havin' to punish Dean for touchin' his cock just before dinner, and he told me he'd never come untouched, so that just confirmed in my head that the plan for dinner was a good one 'cause I was fairly confident we could get him to come with all the attention.”

Nick chuckled. “Benny told me what he had planned, and so I baked one that wouldn't stain the carpet or our clothes.”

Benny smiled at Dean. “That one was my plan, with a little help from Nick. Kevin had nothing to do with it. I wanted us to give you a good time, and I'm hopin' the smile on your face as you fell asleep that night in my arms meant you had a good time.”

Dean grinned. “It was awesome,” he said with a nod. “And I'd like to try it again one of these days because Nick's pies are amazing.”

“Thank you, pumpkin,” Nick said, and Dean felt warmed by the affection in Nick's voice.

“Sam and I were gonna discuss another situation with Kevin today,” Benny said.

Kevin's face went white again, and he looked down at the floor. “I wondered why you hadn't talked to me about it.”

“I'd like you to tell them yourself, Kevin,” Benny said, the look on his face and the tone of his voice letting Kevin know it was an order.

Kevin nodded, then sat up straighter. “I went out into the garage while Dean was putting new salt into the water treatment tank. Dean had been pushing me still, so I told him I wanted him to bend over, let me fuck him.”

“You've been demanding it?” Meg asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kevin's shoulders slumped a little. “Yes, ma'am,” he said with a nod.

Meg sat forward, pinning Kevin with a dark look. “Are you demanding it because you're trying to get him to behave or because you think you can demand sex from a carus?”

Kevin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Dean could see he was trembling slightly. Meg looked around the room.

“Do any of you think you can demand sex from a carus?” Meg asked, then looked straight at Dean. “Did you think you had to let them?”

“I did it because he was rebelling,” Kevin said, his voice shaky. “And I told the others he liked being told to bend over.”

“Meg,” Mary said calmly, though Dean could tell she was upset, “let Kevin finish telling his story, then we'll work this out.”

Meg's teeth were bared, but she did as she was told. She sat back on the couch, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Kevin cleared his throat nervously, glancing between Meg and Mary as if Meg was going to pounce on him at any second. “When he wouldn't do it, I pushed the bag of salt out of his hands and told him to get on his knees.”

“In the salt?” Mary asked, her voice tightly controlled. Meg growled, but remained in her seat.

“Yes, ma'am,” Kevin said softly. “I figured it would be a good lesson to remind him to listen to me if he had to get fucked kneeling in salt.”

“Do you realize that's a form of torture?” Mary asked, her tone deceptively calm.

“Yes, ma'am,” Kevin whispered, nodding. “I didn't know what else to do with him at the time, and I know that's no excuse, and I felt really bad about it later after I calmed down.”

“Did you ask Benny or Sam what to do with him?” she asked.

“No,” Kevin said, shaking his head. “I wanted to handle it myself.”

“Did it work?” she asked.

Kevin shook his head again. “No, Sam stopped me, and when I mouthed off to him, he spanked me.”

“Do you feel he used excessive discipline on you?” Mary asked.

“No. I was mad about it at the time, but later when I cooled off I realized he probably should've done a lot more to me. What I did was sick,” Kevin said as he wiped at his eyes. “I still can't believe I did it. But Sam was actually really nice about it. I know he was upset, but he was so nice it pissed me off.”

“Why did it piss you off?” Mary asked.

Kevin snorted, a few tears running down his cheeks. “Because I should've been able to do that with Dean. Sam's a good alpha, not me. I'm not trying to get pity, but I do wanna ask why you're all being so nice to me when I manipulated all of them. I hurt your son! I forced him into uncomfortable situations, and I used the rest of these guys to do it. Dean may not want to call it rape, but I'm not gonna hide from it by calling it something pretty. I fucked him out in the driveway when I knew he was busy and would get annoyed, and I was gonna do it again in the garage if Sam hadn't stopped me, and it was all so he would fucking listen to me. How can you even look at me?”

“Because,” John drawled, “you're clearly remorseful, you're admitting what you did without sugar-coating it, and it appears you want to learn how to do it properly. Am I right?”

“I do want to learn how to be a good alpha, but fuck,” Kevin growled. “I hurt them all!”

“Yes, you did,” John said. “The both of you were asked in the infirmary if you were sorry for what you'd done and if you were willing to work on it. You both said yes. Dean would've been within his rights to say no, to say you should be kicked out, and everyone would've supported that decision, but he gave you his answer then.”

Kevin looked at Dean with misery etched into his face. “I know what he said, but if the situation were reversed, I don't know if I could do it for someone else.”

“It's not just anybody else,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Would you do it for one of us? Your alpha pack? Let's say I fucked up. I manipulated all of you. I did everything to you. If I was truly sorry, if I came here and admitted it in front of everybody, knowing I ran the risk of everyone hating me for what I'd done, would you have just a little respect for me because of it? Would you remember that we're family? That everybody makes mistakes, but that everybody deserves a chance to change? A chance to prove they're sorry and they can learn?”

“As hard as it is to believe,” Missouri said as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around Kevin's neck, giving him a little shake to get his attention, “there's a point where you can be so deep in self-pity, so down on yourself, you can hate yourself so much for what you did that you can't see there are people around you willing to forgive, people who don't want to give up on you, and you can slap them in the face with that forgiveness instead of accepting it humbly. Don't be that man. Start being a good alpha.”

Kevin's eyes widened and he froze in Missouri's grip. Dean watched as Kevin's body deflated, as he sank down against the couch and floor, the fight leaving his body as Missouri's words hit right where she'd meant them to.

“I-I'm sorry,” Kevin said. “You're right,” he said with a nod.

Dean watched a look of determination come over Kevin's face. It was amazing to watch Kevin transform before his eyes from a beaten down and miserable man to an alpha ready to face the future.

“I want to make this work,” Kevin said as he wiped the tears from his face.

“Good,” Missouri said, letting go of Kevin's neck and patting him on the shoulder.

Mary nodded. “Very good,” she said with a small smile. “Now we can move on to what we're going to do about it.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Kevin said respectfully.

Dean didn't think he could love his mother any more than he did. She'd always amazed him with her ability to remain calm. She'd just been told everything Kevin had done to her son, yet she'd forced herself to talk it out instead of letting her emotions get the best of her. Dean knew his dad had a lot to do with the control his mom had learned over the years, especially after his talk with Meg at the lake. He hoped he'd be able to walk in their footsteps and be a great alpha himself.

“We're setting aside a time of two months,” Mary said. “In that time one of your fellow alphas is going to take you under his wing. Your sexual contact will be limited to him, you'll be dependent on his say-so, and he'll be preparing you on a daily basis after you've prepared Dean every day.”

“Okay,” Kevin said.

“In that two months, you're going to work hard at learning how to deal with problems,” Mary said. “Pay attention to how he deals with you, ask him questions, and be honest when he asks you questions. When we come back to check up on you guys, we're going to talk with every one of you to see how things are going, and if you've improved, your restrictions will be lifted and you'll resume your position in the house.”

“Thank you,” Kevin said, and Dean could see by the look on his face he was happy to be given the opportunity to prove himself. “May I ask who it's going to be?”

“It's not a requirement, Nick,” Mary said as she turned to look at Nick. “We'd like to assign this to you, but you can say no.”

Nick nodded. “Yes, ma'am. I understand. And I'd like to accept.”

“Thank you, Nick,” Mary said with a smile.

Nick nodded again. “Could I ask why you chose me?” and Dean nodded, curious himself.

“Certainly,” Mary said with a smile. “Because of your role in the house, you're the one who will be home most often. You also have a milder personality for an alpha. I'm sure Dean has forced the issue with you more than once because I know him, but we all know you're the kind of alpha that only enforces his authority when it's needed.”

Nick smiled. “Yes, ma'am, he's challenged that more than once,” he said with a nod.

Mary nodded. “Alpha Tran's house is run in much the same way. She may be a strict woman, but she rarely needs to bare her teeth. She shares your understated dominance, and that'll make it easier for Kevin. You'll be the main disciplinarian for him over the next two months, and we'd suggest he sleep in your bed to allow more time together since Kevin has a busy schedule. You'll be showing by example how to treat a fellow alpha, and more specifically a carus, and that's the way you'll be treating him.”

“Okay,” Nick said with a nod. “How will sexual activities in the house be affected by this?”

“You're free to carry on as you have been unless you guys decide to make some changes after we talk about more of the issues around here and after you talk about Dean, Cas, and Gabe's new relationship,” Mary said. “We'd suggest holding Kevin strictly to the rules because they can be frustrating, and he needs experience in what he expected of someone else, not as punishment, but to gain empathy for others.”

“I'm sorry, but can I ask why you're limiting his sexual activity to me?” Nick asked, a bit of a frown on his face. “Wouldn't it make more sense to allow him to still deal with everyone else?”

“Sex is a distraction,” Mary said. “If he's not able to join in when everyone else is fucking, he'll be able to focus on how you're all treating Dean. Not that he should be left frustrated as if it's a punishment, but if he's dependent on you for sex, he'll have to wait until you're done with what everyone else is doing, giving him time to observe.”

“Understood,” Nick said, nodding.

“Any other questions?” Mary asked.

“How are the rest of us to treat Kevin?” Cas asked.

Mary shrugged. “Like you always have. As a member of the house. The ranks still apply, your skills are still being used, and he's not restricted to the house. He's being given time to learn how to behave, to learn coping skills, to learn how to show authority without using manipulation. The sex is limited for him right now, but as far as the rest of you go, that's the only change. Benny, Sam, you, and Gabe still have authority over him, but we'd suggest letting Nick deal with issues that come up just because this is a learning time for Kevin.”

“This is not a time for revenge,” John said. “Mary and I will be taking Kevin and Nick upstairs later tonight in private for a more intimate discussion. He's being punished, and that's going to be the end of it. The rest of these two months isn't punishment, it's learning.”

All the younger alphas nodded, and Cas sat forward a little. “What about Dean?” Cas asked.

John pointed at Benny. “Benny and Missouri will be taking Dean somewhere private to discuss things while Mary and I deal with Kevin.”

Dean's stomach clenched and he squirmed on the carpet. He really hoped Missouri hadn't brought her wooden spoon.

“The rest of it we'd like to discuss now,” John said. “These are things all of you need to hear.”

“To get us started, I'd like to ask Dean a question,” Mary said, looking over at Dean. “Have you initiated sex with anyone?”

Dean winced. “No. Well, other than Sam last night.”

“Why?” she asked.

Dean couldn't figure out what to say. It was a simple question, but the answer made him sound like an asshole. Again, he wasn't scared of punishment, but rather disappointment. He let out a huff and looked down at his boots, playing with the laces.

He was in his own alpha house now. He wasn't a pup. The primes were here to help, but they weren't here to disband them or they wouldn't be trying to work things out. Dean took a cleansing breath and lifted his head, looking his mother in the eye with confidence.

“I was upset about my position, frustrated over the no-touching rule,” he said as he gestured toward his lap, “and I was taking it out on everyone else.”

Mary nodded. “Thank you for being honest. It took guts, especially to say it in front of everyone involved and all of your primes.”

Dean felt a little of the load he'd been carrying on his shoulders disappear, not only because he admitted it out loud, but because when he looked around at the others in the room, no one looked angry.

“When it comes to your behavior,” Missouri said, “were there any particular instances or were you bucking authority?”

Dean winced. “Yeah, I was fighting pretty much everything. Most of the time it wasn't flat out refusal, but I was purposely pushing all of them, especially Kevin.”

Missouri nodded. “Did you know from the beginning why you were pushing Kevin so hard?”

Dean shook his head. “I didn't figure it out until after he made me kneel in the salt. I didn't really feel bad that Kevin got in trouble because of his reaction to my attitude, and once I realized that, I also realized my instincts were why I was pushing.”

Missouri nodded again, obviously taking the lead in this part of the discussion, which was reasonable given she was going to be handling him later. “Once you figured that out, did you talk to anyone about it? Did you mention your concerns about Kevin? Because I'm assuming your instincts were telling you his way of dealing with you wasn't correct, am I right?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean said with a nod. “But I didn't talk with anybody about it beyond just mentioning to Sam I was concerned.”

“Just like Pam said,” Missouri said, “you need to trust your instincts, but not be ruled by them. You knew something was wrong, but you let it go, deciding to take care of it by yourself. You could've told anybody about it, including any of the primes.”

“As alphas,” Mary said, “we feel a need to take care of everything ourselves.” She looked at John. “But it's not a weakness to have the support of others in your house,” she said with a smile.

John chuckled. “It took your mom years to learn that,” he said as he looked down at Dean. “Try and learn that faster than her.”

Dean smiled, then looked around at his fellow alphas. “I know everybody else would've listened to me, but I wanted to take care of it myself,” he said, then looked at Kevin. “We're both guilty of that,” he said with a sheepish look, making Kevin chuckle.

“I'd like to make a point about consent,” Meg said. “It's a biggie and we've kinda touched on it, but I really want this to be clear,” she said, pausing so she had the attention of all the alphas. “I enjoy, welcome, and want every bit of sex I get. It's never a chore. It's never something I do because everybody else wants to and I'm just going along with it.”

Ellen nodded. “There are times Meg hands herself over to us to do whatever we want, but even then we know her well enough to keep it consensual. We know what she likes and doesn't like. Meg isn't our slave, she's not a toy, and she sure as hell has an opinion and a right to say yes or no.”

“The open communication will help,” Meg said, “but if any of you is fucking over a sense of duty? Stop that shit right now. Sexual activity in a house should bring you together, closer on an intimate level, and it helps everyone's stress levels. Running a house is a highly stressful job Be there for each other.”

“If you want sex,” Ellen said, “you ask for it.”

“You wanna try somethin' new,” Missouri said with a grin, “you tell somebody. Chances are someone is going to be up for it, and you'll find a lot of times even when not everyone is into a certain kink, your close relationships mean that everybody has a good time just participating in some way.”

“Does that mean I get to say my cock shouldn't be off limits?” Dean asked hopefully.

Ellen smirked. “That's a great subject to talk about next,” she said with a nod. “Can you boys tell us why a male carus' cock is off limits? Why a female carus' clit is off limits?”

Cas gasped, as if he knew the answer and was excited to share it. “It's to remind the carus of their rank, to remind him or her to be submissive to the rest of the alphas, and to remind the rest of the alphas in the house to focus on the whole person instead of their sexual organ.”

Missouri huffed, shaking her head. “Does that boy have a photographic memory or has he just memorized the rules?” she asked with a very impressed look on her face.

“I don't have a photographic memory,” Cas said. “The rules are important to learn,” he said with a nod.

“Yes, they are, sugar,” Missouri with a smile directed at Cas.

“Does everyone here know,” Ellen drawled, “that the rule book can be thrown out the window if you decide it's not right for you?”

Dean's eyes widened. “You're shitting me,” he said, and as he looked around at all the younger alphas, he knew he'd said what they were thinking. He nearly bounced with excitement. “I say my cock gets touched!”

Ellen shook her head. “It should be a house decision that's for the good of everyone, not one of you disgruntled over something and deciding there needs to be a change.”

“Aww,” Dean whined.

Ellen shook her head again, a look on her face Dean had grown to love over the years. It said 'that was adorable enough I'd be laughing if I wasn't a hardass.' Or maybe Dean just liked to think that was what it meant. Either way, he loved it because it was almost an indulgent look, and the only other one who managed to put that look on Ellen's face was Meg.

“Talk it over,” Ellen said, “and if you think it'll work for all of you, no one's going to stop you.”

Dean snorted, throwing a look at Sam and then Benny. “I'm so doing a shitload of research and writing a fucking novel-length report on this to get the approval of my geeky little brother, and then he can get Benny on board.”

“I'm open to discussing it,” Benny said with a nod.

Sam elbowed Benny's leg. “Let him write the report. Make him work for it,” he said with a grin.

“Hey,” Gabe said, “what about me and Cas? You're not going to convince us?”

“Please,” Dean said with a snort as he waved off Gabe. “I don't have to worry about you two. You'll both say yes.”

Cas smiled as if he knew it was true. Gabe shook his head, a smirk on his face. “Little shit,” Gabe said affectionately.

“I'd like to talk a little about the punishment for Dean touching his cock,” Meg said. “I'm not saying you were wrong, Benny. What I will say is that you guys need to figure out what's right for you, make sure everyone knows what the rules of your house are, and follow through with punishments. Dean knew he wasn't supposed to touch?” she asked.

“That was clear,” Benny said with a nod.

“Okay,” Meg said. “John and Mary usually handle discipline, but everyone is involved to an extent, we all check each other. Make sure the punishment fits the crime, make sure you stay calm, and make sure everyone knows things are forgiven, that everything is okay afterward.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Benny said. “I believe it did fit the crime. Dean didn't just touch after being told not to, he mouthed off some, tried to convince me to ignore it and not tell anyone else.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “I just want to make sure discipline is carried out in such a way as to make it a learning experience. The focus isn't punishment, it's learning from your mistakes.”

“It stung like a bitch,” Dean said with a smile, “but I didn't think he did it out of anger, and he made sure I knew what I'd done wrong.”

“And Benny was sweet to him afterward,” Sam said.

“Good,” Meg said.

“The same discipline doesn't work for everyone,” Mary said.

“That's a good point,” John said. “What works for Mary does the opposite for Anna.”

Anna nodded. “Mary needs someone to get right in her face, tell her what she did, and call her on any bullshit.”

“Anna,” Mary said with a small smile directed at Anna, “needs some time alone to think things over, to calm down before you talk to her or she gets more pissed and gets in more trouble.”

“Mary doesn't like being held afterward,” Anna said, “but I need lots of touching.”

“I still need to be reassured I'm forgiven,” Mary said, “but I need to be left alone afterward.”

“And all Bobby needs,” Ellen said, “is a stern look and maybe a smack on the ass.”

Bobby poked his head through the doorway. “I may be stubborn, but I ain't stupid.”

Everyone laughed, and Ellen shook her head. “Yes, he's very stubborn, and my baby sure ain't stupid.”

Missouri smiled, shaking her head. “Now can someone beside Cas tell me why the carus is prepared by the one closest in rank?”

Dean nearly giggled at the frown on Cas' face. It was obvious Cas knew the answer and wanted to share. Missouri gave Cas a wink.

“It's along the same lines as keeping the cock off limits,” Benny said. “But it also has to do with showing the carus appreciation, a quiet time to show you care about the carus' needs.”

Dean's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. He must've missed that one as he was growing up. He immediately felt stupid.

Missouri huffed. “There's a whole lotta strong feelings of shame and foolishness coming from you, honey,” she said to Dean. “You didn't know, so you fought preparation,” Missouri said instead of asked. “What did you think it was for?”

Dean huffed. “Well, to prepare me. Nothing more, nothing less,” he said.

“When all of us set up house,” Missouri said, “I asked for second to last ranking because of my telepathy and empathy skills. It's a special time every day for me and Meg,” she said as she threw a little smile Meg's way. “It's relaxing, it starts her day out knowing somebody is thinking about her, that she's appreciated and deserves care and attention.”

“Missouri is very respectful,” Meg said, and Dean felt humbled by the way Meg was looking at Missouri, as if their whole morning ritual was an expression of love. “She never makes me feel as if I'm a child she has to care for, never rushes through it like it's a chore.”

“Oh,” Dean said softly, looking over at Kevin. “Did you know that?” he asked.

Kevin nodded. “It's the same in the Vancouver House. There are alphas who ask to be in Missouri's position because our skills lend themselves to that sort of thing. I don't have Missouri's empathic skills, but I can see auras. I wanted to make it nice for you, but you fought me from the beginning, and I let myself get too emotional over it. I didn't want it to turn out the way it did, and I'm really sorry I used it against you this morning. I'm sorry I hurt you.”

Dean winced. “I'm sorry too. I really didn't know it was for anything other than preparation. The way you guys talk about it,” he said, shaking his head, unable to say that it sounded damn near beautiful. “I'm sorry.”

Kevin gave Dean a small smile. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You didn't know,” Mary said kindly, a small smile directed at Dean. “And again, that's why we're here for you boys. We want to clear these things up. Nobody's going to get it right first time out, and I don't want any of you to think us primes are beyond mistakes.”

“Any related questions from you guys before we move on?” Meg asked.

Cas raised his hand again, but put it down quickly when Meg giggled. He threw a sour look at her, but seemed to get over it quickly. “What about the ranks? Is there no need for them if everyone does what they want anyway?”

“Excellent question,” Mary said, and Cas beamed. “Ranking is very important. There needs to be leadership, especially in a house with nothing but born leaders. Benny has a higher responsibility than the rest of you when it comes to keeping everything running smoothly in the house, and it goes on down the line.”

“Not that the rest of you get off with no responsibilities,” Missouri added. “You all have important jobs, but if there weren't order in a house, it would lead to confusion, misunderstandings, and a lot of conflict. Ranking means everyone knows who they answer to, who has the ability to make final decisions. And Benny has the option to make those decisions or put it up for vote.”

“The rules say,” John said, “that sexual activity should reflect that ranking to remind everyone of their place at all times. For a lot of houses that works, but not every house. In the beginning, I'd suggest sticking by it on a trial basis, but keeping communication open in case everyone sees it as unnecessary.”

“We always suggest that at first,” Mary said. “We gather a group of alphas, put them in a house together, and for the first time in their lives they're not only gaining huge responsibilities, but they're also settling into what everyone else's role is. There's a lot of adjusting, and though it sounds like a minor thing to be concerned over, keeping the ranks in mind during sexual activity reinforces it in everyone's minds.”

“Basically what we're saying,” Pam said, “is do what's right for you and your house, and take the rules as a strong suggestion of what has worked well in the past, but only a suggestion.”

“Oh!” Meg said loudly, holding up her hands to get everyone's attention. “And don't tell me you guys are following that stupid only-coming-on-a-cock,” she paused for effect, using air quotes as she said, “rule.”

Dean's jaw dropped, then he looked around at his fellow alphas, who all looked surprised. Dean's look of surprise turned into a glare. “It's not a rule?” Dean drawled, still glaring at everyone.

“No, not so much,” Meg said. “It's more of a rumor that goes around every once in a while, and it gets stuck in the minds of young, impressionable alphas.”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a wince, “we'd be some of those young, impressionable alphas.”

“We'd better be the ones that also cut that shit out right now,” Dean said with a huff. “Thanks for the info, Meggie,” he said.

Meg chuckled. “You're welcome, sweet cheeks.”

Mary cleared her throat. “Moving on,” she said, though Dean could see she was trying to control a grin.

“Okay, if you don't mind my asking, what about you guys?” Nick asked. “How does the prime house ranking work?”

“We started out keeping sex within ranks, higher ranks can only fuck lower ranks,” Mary said. “But it quickly became more of a hassle than anything else.”

Missouri nodded. “We never had a problem remembering ranking, so it was a moot point to keep sex limited that way.”

“The more betas we had in the house,” Pam said, “the more it became a frustration.”

“We unanimously decided it was unnecessary,” Mary said.

“The only time it's different,” Meg said, “is when we all need something different, and a lot of times I stick to it because of my needs.”

“The main reason sex is so open in an alpha house,” Mary said, “is because it's a high-stress job, and what relieves stress better than sex? If the rules are getting in the way of your stress relief, that's counterproductive. A lot of carus find they enjoy being the center of attention, being able to relax inside the house and let everyone else worry about things for a change.”

“Knowing my son,” John said with a smirk, “he's having trouble with that part of it. Am I right?”

Dean nodded. “I don't need to be taken care of,” he said.

“Of course you don't need to,” Meg said with a huff. “But have you ever gotten home at the end of a long day and you didn't even wanna bother jerking yourself off because it seemed like too much effort?”

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“Let these guys show their appreciation for your hard work by helping you blow off some steam without lifting a finger!” Meg said with a chuckle.

“But they're not letting me blow off steam!” Dean said, his eyes wide.

“Uhm, huh?” Meg said, a puzzled look on her face.

Benny shook his head. “We were stickin' to the rules.”

Gabe nodded. “It took Chuck four months to learn how to come on a cock.”

“Oh, boys,” Meg said, shaking her head, “do you really think Chuck didn't get to come for those four months?”

Dean looked around the room, at the shocked expression on the faces of his fellow alphas. He figured his face showed the same.

“Stress relief,” Meg said, “doesn't include a case of blue balls. Punishing Dean for mouthing off and trying to sneak around the rules is understandable, but orgasm denial is not gonna help with the stress relief.”

As the shock wore off, Dean felt like getting up and doing a victory dance, but he settled with just grinning so hard his face hurt.

“We're always there for Meg when we can be,” Pam said. “She's a very sexual person. She's horny most of the time. And it doesn't seem to matter what mood she's in, what has happened during the day, or how tired she is, she's still horny enough to be happy someone's taking care of it. She's come home so tired she doesn't wanna move her arms, and when I provide a very willing mouth, it makes her day.”

Meg giggled. “Pam really likes the way I taste,” she said.

Dean groaned loudly, shoving down on his cock. “Ouch,” he grumbled. “Not fair.”

“That's what I'm talking about, Dean!” Pam said. “Out of all the younger alphas in this room, you're the only one trying to keep from coming in your pants.”

Dean looked up and blushed. “Sorry,” he said, though he was more embarrassed than sorry.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Pam said, shaking her head. “You have a stronger sex drive than the rest of them just like Meg has a stronger sex drive than the rest of us.”

“Carus usually have stronger sex drives,” Ellen said. “It's another one of those things we can't really explain, but it works out that way.”

Meg smiled. “I like to think that a carus is much more intelligent and capable of handling their role outside the house by nature, and we recharge our batteries with sex.”

Dean barked out a laugh, then he realized no one else was laughing. “Oh, you're not joking.”

Sam snorted. “He thinks he's stupid,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Meg huffed. “Dean Winchester!” she growled, frowning at him.

“Shh,” Gabe said, holding a finger up to his mouth. Gabe stage-whispered, “He thought he was getting away with most people thinking he was stupid despite how he accidentally shows his smarts all the time.”

“You think you'd be carus if you were stupid?” Meg asked, a dangerous tone to her voice.

“No, ma'am,” Dean said, shaking his head. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he wasn't stupid enough to ignore Meg's tone.

Meg's eyes narrowed and Dean squirmed. “All right, then,” she said with a nod, letting him off the hook.

“I want all of you,” Missouri said, pointing to each of the younger alphas, “to use this time to ask questions, be open, and be ready to listen and learn. You can ask any of us anything you want, including direct questions about sex. I don't care if it's uncomfortable. I don't care if somebody would rather keep things private. This is serious, and being open about all of this will keep you guys from getting hurt.”

John chuckled. “You boys may not like to think about it, but all of us have quite a lot of sex.”

Cas raised his hand, and Dean tried to keep himself from chuckling. It was such a Cas thing to do. Gabe grinned and gave Dean a look that said 'he's doing that adorable business-like thing again.'

“May I ask a question about Victor?” Cas asked.

“Yes, you can, Cas,” Victor yelled from the kitchen, and Dean chuckled. He knew the betas were listening in, and to have Vic so readily agree was very telling about how all the primes felt about the younger alphas.

Cas nodded. “Victor told me he's asexual,” he said, a frown on his face as he lowered his hand, “yet you say all of you participate in sex.”

“Victor and I are mated,” Pam said, “but there are more ways to be intimate than just fucking, and when John says we all have lots of sex, what he probably should've said is we all participate. Victor enjoys kissing and touching, intimacy, sensation, and there are times I think he's more satisfied by the end of the night than the rest of us because what he gets the most joy from is being included in what makes all of us happy and satisfied. Vic enjoys companionship, and even though he has no interest in penetrative sex, that doesn't mean he gets left out of fun times.”

Cas was thinking so hard that Dean swore he could feel it, but after a few moments, it was obvious Cas had let it sink in and he could see a different side to the situation. He smiled at Pam. “Thank you,” he said.

“You're welcome,” Pam said.

There was a clang from the kitchen and then a yelled “Pam!” from Victor.

Pam waggled her eyebrows. “Vic also loves when I use my telekinesis to feel him up,” she said with a grin.

“Oh,” Sam groaned, looking at Pam. “Teach me,” he breathed, his eyes wide in amazement.

Pam laughed, her head falling back on her shoulders. “Oh, Sam, I'd love to teach you,” she said flirtatiously as she smiled at Sam.

“All right,” Vic said as he stepped into the living room, “dinner's ready. Any more conversation can wait until we've all got food in front of us.”

Meg chuckled. “And we can continue that part of the conversation at dinner.”

“I'm starving!” Dean said as he stood up.

“Your mate is rather bossy,” Cas said, a very small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Pam barked out a laugh. “I wouldn't have him any other way,” she said as she wrapped an arm around Cas' back and led him to the dining room.


	14. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of three covering the primes visit. More discussion. A continued absence of porn.

The betas had filled the table full of food on platters with plates, silverware, and a glass of water at each place setting. Dean knew they wouldn't have set alcohol out. Everyone needed a clear head for this. Once everyone was sitting down, the serving plates were passed around. Roasted vegetables, season potatoes, and a huge spiral ham were the main dishes.

Dean noticed Kevin didn't take much food, but he figured Kevin wouldn't be able to stomach much. He still looked like shit. Kevin was sitting between Nick and Missouri, and Dean saw both of them use casual, gentle touches on Kevin to calm him down.

Cas and Gabe had made sure to put Dean between them, and Meg gave Dean a wink when she saw the seating arrangement. All the primes were sitting next to their mates, and Dean was so happy to have everyone at one table, eating in his house.

Mary and John sat next to each other, close enough that their shoulders brushed as they moved. Ellen turned and gave Bobby a little kiss on the cheek before they ate. Pam fed Victor a bite of her steak, the two of them always looking as if they were still on their honeymoon even after all these years.

Anna always insisted the reason she was a lefty was so she and Missouri could hold hands through dinner, and Dean was happy to see they continued that practice in his house. Jody was obviously trying to keep up her businesslike presence, but not many people had been able to resist Meg's charms, so only moments after they sat down, Jody scooted her chair closer to Meg.

“Okay, okay,” Mary said loudly, getting everyone's attention. “Like we said before, this isn't meant to be an attack. We're going to share experiences with you, we're going to ask you questions, and we're going to be direct with you.”

“Not that everything will go smoothly,” Missouri said with a snort. “Some of this shit will hurt.”

“Don't scare the boys, Missy,” Anna scolded, a frown on her face, then she turned to the rest of them and smiled. “Take what you can from what we say. You guys are all on board, right?” she asked, then let out a little “Yay!” when all of them nodded.

“I just wanted to be truthful with them, baby,” Missouri said.

“I know, but they all look like they're going to throw up,” Anna said with a grin. “That won't make for a pleasant dinner.”

Missouri chuckled. “You're right again,” she said, giving Anna a wink.

Dean cut up his meat, spreading his legs so his right knee bumped into Cas' knee and his left knee bumped into Gabe's knee.

“That right there,” Pam said, pointing at Anna and Missouri, “is part of what makes a house run smoothly.”

Vic nodded. “You keep each other in check, even in small things without making it an attack. Try to keep things light, don't be hard on each other, but don't let things go either.”

“How about we start by going around the table?” John said. “I'm sure all of us can think of examples, some stories that will get the guys thinking, let them see what we mean.”

“Agreed,” all the other primes said almost as one, and to Dean, it seemed like a well-oiled machine.

He looked around at the other young alphas and he could tell they were all impressed with what had just happened. They'd never sat in on discussions between the primes, so this was new to them. It was a small thing that held a much deeper meaning, an underlying bond that screamed of experience.

“Dibs,” Bobby said, waving his fork in the air, making a few of those seated around the table chuckle. “I, for one, had a bitch of a time with carus and that damn no-touch rule.”

Meg groaned. “Yeah, he put up quite a stink,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Because it's your own damn body,” Bobby said, raising his voice and giving her the stink-eye.

“All right, old man,” Meg said affectionately with a sweet smile, and Dean could've sworn he saw Bobby blush. “I know you didn't like it, but now tell the boys how it was dealt with.”

“I would if you'd shut yer trap,” Bobby grumbled, but he had a small smile tugging at his lips. “You boys know I fell in love with this lovely lady,” he said as he turned and patted Ellen on the leg, “quite a few years after the house was established.”

Dean grinned. “We've all heard the story of how you wouldn't give up even after she turned you down for a date two months straight.”

Bobby glared at Dean, then continued. “So when I got to the house, it was a shock to me that a pretty lady not only couldn't touch her own clit, but that nobody else in the house could either.”

Ellen leaned into Bobby. “My gentleman here was devastated he couldn't put his best oral skills to use to pleasure the house carus.”

Sam choked on his water and Benny slapped Sam's back a few times until Sam got himself under control and nodded his thanks to Benny.

“Yes, all us old farts have sex too,” Bobby said, glaring at Sam.

“I know, Bobby,” Sam said with a wobbly smile.

Bobby nodded as if he'd proved his point. “After I threw such a fit that John had to have a discussion with me, I learned that it's not a requirement.”

John cleared his throat. “And if you would've stayed calm and just asked, I wouldn't have had to discuss things with you.”

“Who's tellin' this story?” Bobby complained.

“Sorry, sorry. Continue,” John said with a grin as he held his hands up in surrender.

“So I pitched a fit,” Bobby said. “Discussions happened.”

“Discussions plural?” Kevin asked, his voice low.

Bobby pinned Kevin with a look. “Yes, plural,” he growled.

Kevin grinned, leaning back against Nick, and Dean realized suddenly that Kevin was sitting very close to Nick, that they were touching a lot, and Kevin had leaned against Nick comfortably, like he'd done it before. Dean's eyes widened as he looked down to the edge of the table. The way their arms were positioned, it looked as if Kevin's hand was on Nick's thigh and Nick's hand was either very close to Kevin's or they were holding hands. Dean tried not to grin at them.

Bobby sat back in his seat again. “It wasn't until I saw it in action that I realized it wasn't cruel.”

“See!” Dean barked, sitting up straighter. “I'm not the only one who thinks it's cruel!”

Bobby snorted. “I didn't say I still thought it was cruel.”

“Oh,” Dean said, deflating. Everyone at the table chuckled at him.

“With Meg,” Bobby continued, “it was different than I thought it would be. Most of the time she could do as she pleased and so could the rest of us, but there were times when she needed something different. I'm sure she could explain it better than I could, but once I realized what was really goin' on, things became easier for me and my poor ass.”

Meg snorted. “What Bobby is talking about is that I let things get to me. I take on tons of responsibility. I make hard decisions. I make decisions sometimes where my choice is the lesser of two evils instead of a choice between a good option and a bad option. They take a toll on me. When that happens, I want to forget about things. I want to be distracted. I want to get out of my own headspace for a while.”

Bobby nodded. “It's those times that the no-touching rule goes into effect. It forces the rest of us to think about her entire person, how to pleasure every single part of her instead of relying on her hot button,” he said with a grin.

“It's really amazing,” Meg said. “When they see I'm not doing well or when I tell them I need a little something extra, they're all there for me. I let them decide what to do, I trust them, and they take over everything. A lot of times they'll tie me up and more than one of them at a time will pleasure my brain, my emotions, my body, and my spirit.”

“It's like a vacation,” Bobby said.

Meg nodded. “I get to not think for a while. I get to just be sensation. I get to have all of them focus on me and my needs. They'll speak softly to me, tell me things that make me feel good, things that remind me how much they all love me, things that build me up and make me feel sexy and beautiful.”

“This didn't happen overnight,” Pam said. “It takes a while to learn what everyone likes, especially someone who tends to keep their personal likes and dislikes to themselves,” she said as she glared at Dean. “Those people that want to think about everyone else before they think about themselves.”

“But that's why you draw them out,” Missouri said. “Sam has powers of empathy. They're not as strong as mine, but use those, honey. You catch little glimpses of the feelings in the house. And Kevin, you're able to see auras. Use that skill. All of you need to learn each other, and it's going to take time, especially when all of you have jobs to do, but your fellow alphas are important and worth it.”

“And,” Bobby drawled, “if none of what we say works for you guys, you can damn well do what does work for ya.”

“My turn,” Jody said, and Dean was surprised she joined in so soon. “I'm new, and hopefully it'll be a long-term thing,” she said as she turned and grinned at Meg, “but I'm learning a lot of this for the first time myself. Every time someone new integrates into the house, it's a change for everyone, and I've gotta say they've made me already feel like it's my home.”

Meg cooed, leaning over and resting her head on Jody's shoulder. “It is your home,” she said softly.

“Thank you,” Jody said softly, leaning down and kissing the side of Meg's head. “I've learned some by watching, a lot from asking. It's so important to keep communication open, and I know it can be harder for men. You're at a disadvantage with seven men in one house.”

“Sam's a girl,” Dean said, earning a scowl from Sam.

“If by girl,” Jody said, an eyebrow raised, “you mean he opens his mouth and tells others what he's feeling, then yes, he's a girl. And he's also going to be of service to all the rest of you because of it.”

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, making Dean chuckle. “You have to talk about your feelings, Dean,” Sam teased.

“Yes, you do,” Jody said with a nod. “Whether it hurts, it's boring, it's hard, you've gotta do it.”

“It's essential,” Mary said, and all the primes nodded.

“I'm next,” Pam said, “because I say so.”

Jody chuckled. “It's all yours, Pam,” she said with a smile.

Pam looked around at all of them. “Something we haven't talked a whole lot about, but we've referenced, is group sex when there are relationships in the house.”

“Oh, yeah, that's important,” Vic agreed.

“You have to be completely open or feelings get hurt,” Pam said. “If one of you is interested in a mate or a relationship inside the house blossoms, don't keep it a secret.”

“Don't forget,” Vic said, “we have instincts. All of us. We get protective, we get possessive. If the others in the house don't know what the boundaries are, what your wishes are, not only do feelings get hurt, but violence is very likely.”

“Your budding relationship,” Vic said as he glanced between Cas, Dean, and Gabe, “is a wonderful time for you to get some practical guidance. You've announced the status of your relationship, now let's help you guys incorporate it into the house.”

“Okay,” Dean said, Cas and Gabe nodding along with him.

Vic sat forward, obviously excited. “Have you talked with each other about how you feel regarding sexual interaction with the other members of the house?”

Dean winced. “We've talked about it some, but we're not really sure how we all feel about it.”

Vic nodded. “That's okay. You don't need to know everything immediately, but when you guys do know, you have to say something. Don't keep decisions or your feelings on the matter to yourselves.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Cas has been having trouble with possessiveness when the rest of us touch Dean,” he said gently.

Dean was happy to see that Cas didn't look upset by Sam sharing that information. His body didn't tense up.

“Okay,” Vic said. “That's normal. What you need to figure out is how much you're willing to allow. A lot of times you don't know something until it's already happening, so you have to be careful. If you're all engaged in sexual activity and Cas gets upset, he needs to control himself, say what's on his mind, and work it out, even if it seems inconvenient, and you guys need to listen to him.”

Missouri chuckled. “I didn't know until it had already happened that I don't like it when anyone else kisses Anna. I wanted that for myself.”

“And as soon as we learned that,” Ellen said, “we all respected their wishes.”

“My lips are for Missy and nobody else,” Anna said with a grin.

Missouri nodded. “I have no problem with anything sharing anything else of Anna, and Anna is fine with sharing me. I know she's still mine, she knows I'm still hers.”

“That's another touchy subject,” Bobby said. “All of you boys need to figure out if you want to save something for yourselves. It doesn't have to be anything in particular like Anna's lips,” he said with a grin. “But even if it's just the fact that Dean, Cas, and Gabe sit directly next to each other at the dinner table, then you save that for yourselves. The others need to respect it.”

“That very conveniently leads into what I wanted to talk about,” Mary said. “John and I enjoy bed hopping.”

Dean grimaced, and he saw Sam doing the same. As open as Dean had known they all needed to be about their sex lives, that was still his mom and dad.

“We'll keep the details minimal, guys,” John said with a grin.

Mary nodded. “One night I'll sleep in Pam and Vic's bed, whether we end up having sex or not. I mention Pam and Vic in particular because Vic is so sensual, and having a third person in his bed, another loved one to snuggle with means a lot to him.”

“I love being in the middle,” Vic said. “Gentle touches, whispered words, light kisses on my shoulders, it's all good.”

Mary nodded. “Sometimes John and I sleep together, sometimes we'll both sleep in another bed, and sometimes we don't sleep anywhere near each other.”

Missouri chuckled. “If we're not in the mood to have one of them in the bed, we say we're not in the mood. There's no hard feelings, and you boys all have to learn that you can say no and that you need to respect the no of someone else.”

“That's a big one for me,” Ellen said. “There are times I work really long days away from the house, and when I get back home I'm exhausted, I don't want sex, I don't want to scrunch into a ball because there are five people in our bed, and I don't want to talk or be nice. They respect that and give me my space. Sometimes Bobby even gives me the whole bed and sleeps with someone else.”

“Because of our lives,” Anna said, “we're bendable, willing to compromise and go with the flow. We know Ellen. We know after a big job she'll come home like that, so she doesn't even have to ask anymore. You guys won't know each other that well yet, but try to learn. If Gabe has been gone all day at a medical conference, he may want to have everyone dogpile him on the bed. That's what he might like, and it's out of respect, it's because of the love you have for each other that you work to figure that out and be what each other needs.”

“I'm sensitive to omegas in heat,” John said. “If I'm exposed to one, I can handle myself well enough, but I let the others know when I get home that I need sex, and lots of it.”

Missouri snorted. “He's not sated with one fuck either,” she said with a grin. “That man can go all night.”

“Cas took care of that for me,” Dean said. “I called him on the way home and he was ready for me, let me fuck him in the backseat of the Impala.”

“That's just what we're talking about,” Mary said with a nod. “Pull together like that and you guys will be unstoppable.”

“Dessert!” Victor blurted.

Pam chuckled. “Yes, baby, I'd love some,” she said with a grin.

Vic stood up, pointing around at everyone. “Everybody want dessert ice cream with whipped topping?” he asked. Everyone said yes, so Vic, Ellen, and Meg went to the kitchen to serve it up.

“My turn,” Pam said with a smirk. Dean could've sworn she was smirking at him. “Any of you boys care to guess how long it's been since I was put over Mary's knee?” she asked.

Dean felt his cock twitch, and he hoped no one noticed, but as he looked around, he saw that all of his fellow alphas were too busy looking at Pam with rapt attention. He'd always thought Pam had a great ass. He'd have to file that one away for use the next time the guys were fucking him.

“Nobody?” she asked playfully. “Fine. It's been three weeks.”

Cas raised his hand, and Pam laughed so hard her head fell back on her shoulders again, laughing with that wonderfully hearty laugh that Dean had always loved.

Pam looked at Cas, a smile on her face. “You don't have to ask what it was for, Cas. I'll tell,” she said, and Cas blushed. “I mouthed off when I was out-voted on a house decision. I mouthed off hard and loud,” she said with a smirk.

Mary nodded. “I put her over my knee right then and there. Having a valid concern and voicing it is one thing. To disrespectfully cuss out the other alphas in a house because you don't like the way things are going is a completely different matter.”

“Speaking of which,” Ellen said, “it's also important that you boys know every house is different. There are rules that have come about over the centuries because in general they work, but if things don't work for you and you'd like to change what goes on in your own house within reason, it's your house and your decision.”

The others walked back into the dining room with the desserts, and on his way by Ellen, Vic swiped his finger over her cheek, leaving a streak of whipped cream. Ellen snorted, but Bobby's eyes widened and he leaned over to lick the cream off Ellen's cheek. Ellen rolled her eyes, but Dean could tell she thought it was adorable.

As Vic sat down next to Pam, he held up his right index finger, full of cream again, and Pam sucked Vic's finger into her mouth, moaning and pulling off with a wink at Vic. Missouri started to feed herself and Anna dessert from her own plate, and Dean noticed that Anna didn't have a plate of her own and Missouri had been given two servings on one plate.

The primes were always intimate with each other, it was something Dean had grown up watching, but now that he had his own house, he was looking at it differently. He'd known in his heart that everyone worked well together and fit with each other, but it had never hit him this hard before that they were very nearly all lovers as a group, just as intense as any couple, yet there was definitely a difference in how the couples treated each other compared to the group.

He didn't want to stare, but when he glanced over at Sam, he saw Sam was most likely having the same epiphany Dean was. There was a focus between the couples, a dedication that wasn't there between the rest of them. Vic had playfully swiped cream onto Ellen's cheek, Bobby and Ellen not surprised by it, not too possessive to allow it, but then between Bobby and Ellen, there was an intimacy that hadn't been there in the gesture from Vic.

Dean supposed it could follow over into sexual activity between them. Missouri said Anna's lips were hers alone, a little something saved that everyone knew about, everyone respected, yet the way the primes talked about it, the sex was interchangeable.

Gabe leaned into Dean, his lips brushing against Dean's ear as he spoke. “So am I alone in realizing the dynamics within the primes?” he asked.

Dean shook his head just a little. “No,” he whispered.

“I've seen them interact my whole life, and I never saw this before,” Gabe said.

“Welcome to adulthood, guys,” Meg said with a grin, her right arm wrapped around Jody. “We've always been affectionate with each other, but part of the reason we visit houses is to show by example how to interact within the house.”

“By the look on all your faces,” Ellen said with a raised eyebrow, “you're all seeing this in a different light. That's good.”

“Don't worry,” John said with a snort. “We're not gonna traumatize you by fucking on the table.”

Everyone started laughing, the younger alphas joining in a moment later when the trauma of just hearing those words died down.

“But,” Pam drawled, “I will say that if we were home, we'd be fucking on the table by now.”

Dean's cock twitched. It wasn't as hot when his dad said it, but if Dean ignored that part, the thought of Pam stretched out on the table having fun was pretty hot.

“Sex with your mate,” Pam said, then glanced at Vic, “whatever that may entail, is always different than sex with fellow alphas in the house. Keep it separate in your mind and it should translate to everything you do. Sex between mates is an expression of love and intimacy. Sex between fellow alphas is fun, stress relief, and it's still an expression of love, because all of us love each other a whole hell of a lot, but there's less intimacy.”

Vic nodded. “One of my favorite things is when one of the guys is fucking Pam or one of the girls is eating her out and she locks eyes with me, not forgetting who's pleasuring her, but just keeping me involved as I slip in there and kiss her, touch her, and the others kiss and touch me.”

Meg chuckled. “Primes still have communication issues. It's a never-ending process. Integrating Jody into the house as a potential mate has brought up new issues, but even before that we all had to be open and honest. People change, life changes. Don't assume. Work with each other. Try it.”

“And by that she means try it starting now,” Ellen said with a nod.

Benny nodded toward Dean. “We can start with Dean. He hasn't initiated anything, and other than his physical reactions to what we've done, we don't have a lot to go on.”

Dean felt himself blush. “What do I start with?” he asked with a shrug.

“Let the embarrassment go, honey,” Missouri said, pinning him with a look. “You think of something you like. Not something you think they'll like,” she said as she gestured toward the rest of the younger alphas. “Think of something for you, that you either know you enjoy or you'd like to try and say it.”

Dean let out a nervous chuckle. He had no idea what to start with. Sure, there were things he liked, things he wanted to try, but to have nothing to go on, to be the first to start in on the subject was a little daunting with a roomful of alphas watching.

When the thought occurred to him, the thing he'd been thinking of trying again, his face flushed so red it was nearly painful. He looked down at his plate and desperately tried to think of something else. But now that he was trying so hard not to think of it, he couldn't think of anything else.

“Dean,” Missouri said, and he looked up at her. “It's okay. I think you'll be surprised by the positive reaction you'll get. Go for it,” she said with a nod and a very adorable little grin.

Dean knew she had seen what he was thinking of. She couldn't completely read minds, but if someone was thinking very hard about something, fixating on it, and there were strong emotions involved, she could get a flash of something. She once told him it was like a combination of a picture, a word, and a feeling, but it wasn't any one of those things by itself, and Dean was very thankful she hadn't plainly seen the picture in his head.

“I, ah,” he started, then shook his head and straightened his posture. It was a fetish. Plenty of people liked it. And the primes had all reassured them more than once to be open and honest. “I tried wearing panties once, and I'd like to try it again,” he said with confidence.

Gabe groaned so loud and with such a painfully sultry tone to his voice that everyone looked at him and there were a few chuckles. “Yes, that,” Gabe said. “I wanna try that!”

Dean chuckled, feeling relieved. Cas even looked interested, though he didn't say anything. Meg gave Dean a wink.

Vic grinned. “Been there, done that, and I can say it's a blast!” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Hell yeah!” Pam said, waggling her eyebrows. “My baby is a very sensual guy, and wearing a pair of silky panties makes him feel good.”

Dean was glad they were at the table and no one could see his cock give a hard twitch. Dean saw that Nick looked totally on board for the idea as well, so that was a good sign.

“This is what we're talking about, guys,” John said with approval in his tone of voice, relieving even more of Dean's worry. “You've all proved yourselves so far with your house duties and decisions, and we're all very proud of each one of you. All you have to work on is each other, your relationships within the house.”

Missouri nodded. “And the more you do it, the easier it'll be,” she said.

“Secrets'll bite you in the ass every time,” Pam said.

Ellen sat forward, looking at Benny. “We know pretty much everything there is to know about each other, and at the beginning Mary was a big reason for that open communication. Take the lead. Get everyone talking. It's part of your responsibility as house alpha.”

Missouri shook her head. “That doesn't mean the rest of you are off the hook,” she said as she pointed around the room at them. “It's your responsibility to keep it going and to initiate it yourselves. Don't you dare leave it all up to Benny.”

“That's going to be even more important tomorrow,” Mary said. “You'll be getting a new alpha and her mate to add a higher level of spellcasting and magics to the house.”

Dean's stomach clenched. A new couple meant learning new people, more misunderstandings, more integration.

“Her name is Sarah Blake,” Missouri said, and Dean could swear Missouri already had affection in her voice for the woman. “She's a level seven sorceress, and she'll be comin' with her mate Charlie, who is a beta and quite the computer geek,” she said with a grin.

“She's fluent in nine spoken languages,” Mary said, “so she can help with translation, Sam.”

“Awesome,” Sam said with a smile.

“Did you bring her in to replace me in case I fuck up?” Kevin asked, his voice shaking slightly, his eyes wide. Dean didn't think it sounded like Kevin was challenging anyone with the question, instead he appeared scared.

“No,” Mary said confidently, shaking her head. “As primes, we always have candidates in mind to replace or add to houses that have a need. Sarah is an addition, not a replacement. She was at the top of our list for your needs. There has been a rash of higher-level magics being used in crimes and also a few creatures in the area that were too strong for a warlock of your level like the one that Dean, Cas, and Gabe dealt with,” she said to Kevin.

“We think Sarah and Charlie will get along with you all just fine,” Missouri said with a nod. “We're not replacing you. You're already overwhelmed with your duties here, so scaling back on the magics will allow you to focus on technology and teaching.”

Kevin's eyes widened. “Wait, what?” he asked, his voice cracking.

“Dean told us about your aspirations, honey,” Missouri said.

Kevin turned to Dean, looking almost wounded. “After all I've done to you, you still told them about that?” he asked, the skin around his eyes getting a little pink with emotion.

“You bet I did,” Dean said with a nod.

A smile slowly broke out on Kevin's face, then he huffed and shook his head. “Thank you. I can't, I, wow. Thank you,” he said, the smile bigger than Dean had ever seen on Kevin's face.

“I don't remember any of you talking about roles in particular,” Jody said. “It's such a huge part of what goes on with an alpha house, and I'm sure the boys could learn a lot from your experiences and advice.”

“Excellent idea,” Mary said, smiling at Jody. “And thank you for reminding us.”

“Should we go in order of rank?” Meg asked, then took a big bite of her dessert.

“Okay,” Mary said. “I'm the warrior, highest ranking in the house like Benny. I keep an eye on everyone, mentioned problems as well as things I see that are going well. I take care of most of the discipline, but I do share that with everyone else beside Meg. I make sure everyone is getting along well, and if they aren't, I don't let it slide. I keep an eye on the entire state of California when it comes to supernatural activity, and I also make sure we have well-trained and available hunters spread out over the state.”

“I rank second,” John said. “I'm in charge of labor like Cas. I keep an eye on everyone in the house to make sure they're not overloaded with work and also that they're not getting bored with a lack of things to do. I'm on-call for labor and human resources issues throughout the state, though a lot of that gets left up to the smaller alpha houses in each major city. I make sure any issues regarding labor that need Meg's attention get to her in a timely fashion and that she has all the information she needs to make an educated decision.”

“I rank third,” Pam said. “I'm the resident geek like Kevin and a level nine sorceress. I take care of anything magics-related with some help from Bobby when it comes to spellcasting because he's so damn good at it. I handle all the electronics repairs and maintenance in the house, and I make sure Meg gets the tech information she needs to make the big decisions.”

“I rank fourth,” Ellen said. “I'm the healer like Gabe, and I take care of everyone in the house medically as well as attend conferences and seminars all over the state and sometimes the entire world. I keep up on the latest news, and if there are disputes or issues, I make sure Meg has the information she needs.”

“I rank fifth,” Missouri said. “I'm in charge of the food in the house like Nick, making sure we're well stocked and there's at least one meal on the table every day. I also make sure the local farming communities and the markets are running smoothly, and I pass information along to Meg so she can make her decisions.”

“I rank sixth,” Meg said. “I'm in charge of all the big decisions like Dean. It's a short description, but it's a hell of a job, and I'd fight to the death to keep it.”

“I don't rank because I'm a beta,” Bobby said. “But I've been given the responsibilities of knowledge like Sam and spellcasting because of my skills. It's an unusual thing for a beta to be the sole provider of a responsibility in a house, but I'm an unusual guy,” he said with a grin. “I also give Meg any information she needs.”

Dean nodded along with all the younger alphas. It seemed Dean and the others were handling the skills in the house properly, and it was a relief to hear the primes spell it out like that.

“Tomorrow,” Mary said, “we're going to be working with you one-on-one, each of our skills meeting up with each of yours so we can look things over, give you suggestions, and tell you where you've gotten things right, all so you can do your jobs to the best of your ability and be confident while doing it.”

“You'll be meeting Sarah and Charlie tomorrow,” John said. “We'll help with integration and making sure everything goes smoothly. Anybody have any questions?”

Dean shook his head no and saw that all the younger alphas were doing the same. Dean looked around at his family, pleased that things had worked out as well as they had so far. The bumps in the road didn't seem as bad as they could've been.

Cas leaned in and nuzzled at Dean's neck, then kissed him before pulling back and finishing his dessert. Dean grinned at him, knocking his knee against Cas again.

“So is she hot?” Dean asked, looking at his mom. “The new chick, I mean.”

Mary rolled her eyes and John snorted. Bobby grunted, shaking his head, but it was Pam who answered. “She's fuckin' hot,” Pam growled.

“And her mate is adorable,” Meg said with a grin. “I kinda wanna do bad things to her, make her blush,” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Jody smacked Meg's arm, laughing along with everyone else. “You can do bad things to me and call me Charlie, if you want,” Jody drawled, then did something underneath the table that made Meg squeak and jump.

Meg looked over at Mary, her eyes wide. “You don't need either of us the rest of the night, do you?” she asked, a pleading tone to her voice.

Mary laughed, shaking her head. “No, you two are free. Just remember we'll be having discussions with Dean and Kevin soon, so you might want to take it out back.”

Dean shivered. His dick couldn't decide what to do. The thought of Meg and Jody fucking out back sounded so hot, but being reminded of the discussion made his stomach hurt.

Meg was already standing up from the table before Mary finished speaking, grabbing Jody's hand and pulling her along toward the back door.

“Bye,” Jody said with a wave.

“Have fun, kids,” Bobby said, waving at them.

“Dean, you look like you're going to puke,” John said, and Dean looked at his father. “We should probably get this over with before you really do lose your dinner.”

Dean let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, I'd like it to be over,” he said with a nod.

“You guys go,” Anna said as she stood up with a plate in her hand. “We'll clean up and get everything settled down here, and we'll discuss things with the rest of the gang while you're busy,” she said, glancing at Gabe, who looked as if he was spooked at the thought of being left with Pam and Ellen, his eyes wide as he looked between both women.

“Thank you, honey,” Missouri said, then stood up. “Don't look so terrified, Gabe. They're just gonna let the rest of you know what's going on with Dean and Kevin.”

Gabe chuckled nervously. “I'm not terrified.”

Missouri snorted. “Okay,” she said with a shrug, obviously not believing him at all. Missouri looked to Dean, beckoning him with a wave of her hand.

Dean froze, his body locking into place on the chair, his hands gripping the edge of the table. He flinched when a hand wrapped around his right upper arm. It was too big to be Missouri's, and as Dean stood up, he realized Benny was holding onto him.

“I'll make sure she's not too hard on you, kid,” Benny said with a grin.

Missouri huffed. “You think you can stop me, boy?” she asked, eyebrow raised as she postured.

Benny's eyes widened. “Ah, no ma'am, I don't.”

“I didn't think so,” Missouri said with a nod, then headed for the office, toward the back of the house on the first floor.

Benny grimaced at Dean, then started after her, Dean trying to keep up because Benny hadn't let go of his arm. Dean glanced back to see Nick and Kevin getting up along with Mary and John.

***

Missouri closed the door behind Benny and Dean, giving the three of them privacy in the office. There was a large desk in the far left corner of the room, bookshelves lining the wall to the left, a large couch on the wall to the right, and two overstuffed chairs in the middle of the room, a coffee table between the chairs and the couch.

“Have a seat, boys,” Missouri said, gesturing toward the couch.

Benny sat down, taking Dean with him, and Dean was very grateful, otherwise he might've stood frozen in the middle of the room for a while. When he was a pup, he'd thought the inability to move when he was scared was instinct, but as he got older and started hunting, he realized he could move just fine when he was scared.

Being in trouble was something completely different, and Dean realized he wasn't scared or terrified, he was upset. He hated disappointing the people he loved. He knew they'd still love him, but to see that look on their faces hurt something deep inside him.

Benny put his left hand on Dean's right thigh and gave him a little squeeze before just resting his hand there in a show of support. Missouri sat in the overstuffed chair closer to the door, still close enough to make it seem like an intimate conversation.

“This time is to focus on the two of you,” Missouri said, pinning Dean with a look, though her words were kind. “If you're worried about what the rest of them are going through, including Kevin, get it out now so we can move on.”

Dean grimaced. “I think he's still kind of a pup,” he said softly.

“Kevin?” Missouri asked, then nodded when Dean did. “In some ways all of you are still pups. But that doesn't excuse his behavior.”

“I know,” Dean said. “But I also know that I should've said something about what I was feeling toward him, the odd vibe I was getting from him. I know he never should've done what he did, any of it. But in pushing him to see what he was made of, I took what could've been a learning experience for him and made it hell.”

Missouri shook her head. “No, honey. We're alphas, and you were forcing each one of your fellow alphas to show you they deserved to be here, that they deserved to represent this house in public, whether you realized you were doing it or not.”

“So I'm not in trouble?” Dean asked with a frown. Why wouldn't he be in trouble?

“I didn't say you weren't in trouble,” Missouri said with a smile, and Dean's shoulders slumped. “You knew something was wrong pretty early on, and you did nothing about it but push more. It worked with everyone else, even Nick, who doesn't show his hand unless he has to, but you went beyond pushing with Kevin,” she said, then paused, a thoughtful look on her face. “Can you tell me where the line was?” she asked.

He thought about it. “I guess when he had me get up from the breeding bench,” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. “I pushed him again, we fell, and he showed his authority.”

Missouri shook her head no. “Go back a little further.”

Dean frowned. “When he fucked me out front? I was annoyed, but I didn't push him a whole lot then.”

“Try the very first morning he prepared you,” Missouri said, tapping the arm of the chair with her finger absentmindedly.

Dean shook his head. “But he did what he was supposed to do. He had Benny take care of me.”

“That's right,” Missouri said, but it seemed more like she was trying to prompt him to figure the rest out than simply acknowledging his right answer.

Dean thought about it more, looking down at the coffee table between them, a frown on his face. Kevin had handled the situation correctly that day, so what was the problem?

Dean looked up at Missouri, his eyes wide. “I kept pushing,” he said, and he felt a thrill of excitement in his belly as she nodded, a smile on her face and a hand gesture that said 'keep going.' “I should've realized I saw something wrong in him when I felt the need to push him again after he had already handled me right over the whole preparation incident. I kept pushing even after he did what he was supposed to do.”

“That's my boy,” Missouri said, an approving smile that was full of love and a look on her face that all the alpha primes in his parents' house had when he did something good.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moaned as he ran his hands over his face. “I screwed with him.”

“Now don't go beatin' yourself up about it,” Benny said. “Missouri is tryin' to help you, not squash you like a bug.”

“Benny's right, honey,” Missouri said. “As alphas, we have instincts, and we have to be in tune with them. It's something that comes with experience. The reason we're so willing to work with all of you boys is because we know you can learn. You're teachable instead of standing there and insisting what you did was right, tellin' us we don't know what the hell we're talkin' about.”

“I didn't help him,” Dean said, feeling miserable.

“No, you didn't,” Missouri said. “Are you gonna do that again?”

Dean shook his head. “No. I realize now why I was pushing him so much, and if I ever feel like that again, I'll try to figure out why I'm doing it.”

“So ya learned somethin',” Benny drawled in Dean's right ear.

Dean snorted. “Yes, I learned something,” he drawled back, rolling his eyes.

Missouri grinned at them. “The primes are still learnin',” she said. “If you ask Alpha Tran, I'll bet she'll be the first one to tell you she's still learnin'. It never ends. And that's a good thing. Truly wise people never stop learnin'. Don't let your mistakes get you so down that you don't see the improvement, the good things you've done.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean said, his eyes burning just a little.

“Now, as for you,” Missouri said, turning her attention to Benny, “we need to go over a few things about keeping an eye on everyone in the house.”

“Okay,” Benny said with a nod.

“Mary has a huge responsibility in the prime house,” Missouri said, holding her hands out as if to encompass a large amount of things. “As the warrior and highest ranking alpha in the house, it's your responsibility to keep alert, be observant, and keep communication open between everyone. The rest of them need to help you with that, but you have to get the ball rollin', keep it rollin', and you have to learn the signs that things aren't going as well as they should.”

Benny nodded. “I haven't done such a good job with that,” he admitted.

Missouri smiled kindly at him. “It's a new house, you boys are settlin' in. Just like I said to Dean, don't beat yourself up about it. You can call us any time, Mary included. We don't care if you wake us up or catch us in the middle of an orgy,” she said with a smirk.

Benny chuckled. “Yes, ma'am.”

“We'll try to show by example,” Missouri said, the smile fading from her face, “we'll answer questions, and we'll share things that have happened in our own lives. Please don't ever feel like you can't talk to us about something.”

“Thank you,” Benny said, and Dean could hear the emotion in his voice. Not everyone would notice because Benny could keep quite a tight lid on them, but Missouri's words had meant a lot to him. “I also haven't been as consistent as I should've been.”

“How so?” Missouri asked.

“I let the rules slide a few times,” Benny said, shaking his head.

“Oh, honey,” Missouri said with a frown, “it's hard transitioning from being friends to throwing a working relationship in there. Tell me what happened.”

Benny nodded. “I punished Dean for tryin' to break the rule about touchin' his dick, then later I felt bad that he was havin' a hard time comin' without it, so I used my fingers to make him come. I told him it was an accident in a wink-wink sorta way.”

Missouri nodded. “Keeping consistent is difficult, but being the house alpha, you're gonna have to do it even when you don't want to. The pull to bend rules is a big one, so don't let it get you down when it happens. Tell the others if you've made a mistake and try not to do it again.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Benny said.

“Now,” Missouri said with a sigh, “because of the things that have happened with Dean and Kevin and between the rest of you, we're assigning you,” she said, pointing at Benny, “to take Dean under your wing.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asked, puzzled expression on his face.

“It's not going to be like what we're doing with Nick and Kevin,” Missouri said, shaking her head. “It's going to be more casual than that. Benny is going to keep a closer eye on you than he does on the others,” she said as she looked at Dean, then she turned to Benny. “You're going to watch for behavior problems inside the house, as you always should, but Dean's going to have a bit of a tighter leash for the next month than you would normally give.”

Dean started to open his mouth to ask why Benny had to do this, but then he remembered why they were in this mess in the first place.

“It's not a punishment,” Missouri said with a shake of her head as she looked at Dean. “Benny needs to learn how to spot problems before they get out of hand and you need to learn how to trust your instincts without letting them rule you.”

Dean and Benny nodded. “Yes, ma'am,” they both said politely.

“Neither of you will have restrictions,” Missouri continued, “but instead you'll focus on each other just a little more. There won't be a change in rooming arrangements like with Nick and Kevin. Well, unless you move in with Cas and Gabe,” Missouri said to Dean with a grin and a wink.

Dean chuckled. “I think we're gonna take it slow, but ya never know,” he said with a shrug.

“You boys take it however you want to. It's your relationship,” Missouri said with a nod. “And if you ever want to know the colors your auras make when they come together, just ask Kevin.”

Dean felt a chill go down his spine, and his chest tightened with a feeling of excitement. He hadn't realized their auras were already changing around each other. He smiled, happy that they were so compatible. Benny squeezed Dean's leg again as he turned to give him a smile. Dean couldn't help but grin back.

“Ya know,” Benny drawled, still grinning, “Sarah and Charlie could use one of your rooms.”

“Oh!” Dean said, surprised that he hadn't thought of it. “Uhm, yeah, then I guess I'll just have to tell Cas and Gabe we need to move into a room together. Ya know, for Sarah and Charlie,” he said with mock seriousness.

Missouri giggled. “That would be very thoughtful of you to make that sacrifice,” she said.

“Well, I'm a thoughtful guy,” he said with a grin.

“Yes, you are, honey,” Missouri said with fondness in her tone of voice.

Dean's smile faded as he remembered why they were in the office. He winced. “Not to be a downer or anything, but I'd kinda like to get any kind of punishment over with before I freak myself out too much and end up saying something stupid and getting myself in more trouble.”

Missouri chuckled. “You're not being punished, Dean,” she said, shaking her head. “You know what you did wrong, you've admitted it, you've listened to everything I had to say about it, and you're going to work on it along with the rest of the alphas in this house.”

“I'm not being punished?” Dean asked, a frown on his face.

Missouri snorted. “Well, I can get my spoon out if you want,” she said with a shrug.

“No!” Dean blurted. “No, that's okay. But I was an asshole,” he said, tilting his head a little in confusion. “So at the risk of you pulling out that spoon, why not?”

“Discipline doesn't always mean physical punishment. You know that,” Missouri said. “If you would've fought us about it or given me attitude, it'd be a different story.”

Dean chuckled, feeling relieved. “Yeah, I know better than to give you attitude.”

“You sure do,” Missouri said with a nod. “Now, what you do from here on out is show us that you've learned. All seven of you made mistakes,” she said, looking at Dean and Benny in turn. “I could've put all of you over my knee, but you've all been very mature about it, and I have to tell you we're all very impressed with you boys,” she said with a smile.

Dean smiled back at her, his chest feeling a little tight with pride. They'd done so many things right, and Dean was thrilled to know that even their mistakes had been handled well once they were shown the error of their ways.

“Ma'am?” Benny asked.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Missouri replied, giving him her attention.

“I don't mean to be rude or anythin', but as the house alpha I feel I should know how Kevin's being handled,” Benny said, a respectful tone to his voice, though he still sounded authoritative.

“All of you need to know what's goin' on with him,” Missouri said with a nod. “Sex isn't the only thing that's shared between the members of a house. After Mary and John are done talking with Kevin, they're going to spank him. Even though he's sorry for what he's done, he needs to know that his behavior completely was unacceptable.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue that his behavior had been unacceptable too, but Missouri pinned him with a look that make him shut his mouth.

“Don't even start, boy,” she said with a slightly raised voice. “Yeah, you misbehaved, but don't you dare try to tell me any of what you did even came close to fucking a fellow alpha while he kneeled in salt.”

Dean snorted. “Well, when you say it like that,” he said, trailing off with a wince.

“Uh-huh,” she said with a nod. “I'm gonna say it like that because that's what he did, along with plenty of manipulation that made for a dangerous situation.”

“But they're not –,” Dean started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

“They're not, what?” she asked. “You're worried it's too much? That the punishment doesn't fit the crime? You're worried your momma and papa are gonna be too hard on Kevin because they're so immature and unqualified for their positions as alpha primes that they'd take their fear and anger out on him?”

Dean let out a sigh. “Okay, okay,” he said with a nod. “Point taken.”

Missouri nodded. “All right, then. Do you boys have any more questions?”

Dean and Benny both shook their heads and said, “No, ma'am.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod, then stood up and held her arms out at her sides, “then I want a hug from both of you.”

Dean chuckled as he stood up, then wrapped his arms around Missouri, pushing his face into her neck and breathing in her scent. Back at the prime house, Missouri had the same skill as Nick, so Missouri had been the one to be home most of the time when he was growing up. In a way Missouri had meant home.

For a moment he felt homesick, but then as Benny wrapped his arms around the two of them, he realized he had his new home without ever really losing the home he'd grown up in. He took a moment to enjoy the mingling smells of his house alpha and the person who had meant home to him all those years.

Later that night, as Dean snuggled under the covers with Cas and Gabe on a blow-up mattress in the middle of the living room floor, he thought about his new life. He had his own alpha house, a huge family that loved him, and he had an alpha on either side of him who were preparing to spend the rest of their lives with him as their mate.

Dean lifted his head, peeking over Gabe's arm to see Kevin and Nick wrapped around one another on a blow-up mattress closer to the couch. Kevin's eyes were still red-rimmed, but the sniffling had died down and stopped in favor of soft snores. He'd had a smile on his face when Nick invited him under the covers, and the two of them had talked in low tones for a while before falling asleep.

Benny and Sam had taken the sofa bed, Sam's feet hanging off the end of the mattress, one of Benny's arms flung out over Sam's chest, and Sam drooling on his pillow.

His family was all under one roof, and he slept better than he had in weeks.


	15. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of three covering the primes visit. The guys are introduced to their new housemates, Sarah and Charlie. Later Dean, Cas, and Gabe have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to a friend who has read this over, given me suggestions, and let me ask plenty more questions. THANKS!!

Dean woke up with his face in Gabriel's armpit, the smell of his future mate surrounding him. He moved his head back, watching Gabe sleep for a few minutes. The house was quiet, and Dean assumed that other than Bobby most likely making coffee in the kitchen, everyone was either still asleep or tiptoeing around so they didn't wake anyone else.

He lifted his head, looking over at Nick. Dean smiled, getting a kick out of seeing the man look so angelic in his sleep. He almost always looked sly, like he was plotting something evil, but when he was sleeping his face relaxed, his features softened.

Dean looked over at the sofa bed and nearly chuckled out loud. Benny had wrapped both arms and legs around Sam sometime in the night. Sam usually would wriggle out of an embrace because he moved a lot while he slept, but Benny either had a good hold on him or Sam hadn't moved much.

Sam had seen Dean crawl into bed with Cas and Gabe the night before, a look on his face that said he was thrilled for them. Dean had nearly teased Sam about the mushy look on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to wipe the adorable look off his brother's face.

Dean pulled the blanket over his head and scooted down until his face was close to Gabe's crotch. He'd never tried this when Gabe was sleeping, but Gabe slept harder than Sam or Cas, so he figured he could get away with quite a lot before Gabe woke up. Gabe was on his right side, almost lying on his back, so Dean knew he'd have a lot of room to play.

He gently cupped Gabe's cock through his sleep pants to ease him into being stimulated, just in case he was a lighter sleeper than Dean thought. He pushed his nose into Gabe's crotch, reminding himself he was scenting his mate just because the thought thrilled him.

Dean pulled the elastic waist away from Gabe's stomach and reached in, pulling the pants down enough to get Gabe's cock out. He licked the tip, a soft touch, and Gabe didn't move, so he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked a little as he started to slowly stroke the shaft with his right hand.

Gabe moved in his sleep, his legs stretching out some as he sighed, his cock starting to harden. Dean sucked harder, bobbing his head a little as Gabe's cock became hard enough that he could let go and play with Gabe's balls instead.

Dean heard a gasp from behind him, and the bed shifted, letting him know Cas was awake and had figured out what was going on. Dean grinned around Gabe's cock as he heard Cas pulling his own sleep pants down, hastily jerking himself off.

Gabe moaned, his breath catching at the end of the moan. Dean was pretty sure Gabe was awake now, so he sucked harder, bobbed faster, closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of his mates having a great time because of him.

“Dean,” Gabe whispered, a strained quality to his voice that made Dean's cock twitch. “Fuck, oh,” he said as his hips gave an aborted thrust.

“You gonna come in his mouth, Gabe?” Cas whispered, his speech slurred with arousal and the leftover fatigue of sleep.

Dean nearly came in his sleep pants. Cas was either a very quick study with the dirty talk or he hadn't had a chance to fully wake up and put on his serious business face. Dean hoped it was the latter, because while it would be awesome to have Cas picking up dirty talk this quickly, it would be even more thrilling to think that he'd be able to see more of this unguarded Cas in the future if he caught him half asleep.

“Cas, oh, fuck, k-kiss me,” Gabe whispered, and Dean felt Cas moving immediately.

The sound of his mates kissing above him had him rutting into Gabe's leg as he sucked on Gabe's cock. Dean's neck was getting sore, but he didn't give a shit. This was too fucking hot to complain about his neck.

Dean heard a muffled growl from up above as Gabe came in his mouth, and Dean sucked him through it, letting Gabe thrust against his face as he nearly mewled into Cas' mouth. As Dean was licking Gabe's cock clean, he heard Cas breathing loudly through his nose, telling Dean the two of them were still kissing.

Cas grunted, and Dean felt something hit the back of his head. It was such a surprise to have Cas come in his hair that it triggered Dean's orgasm as he fucked the crease between Gabe's calves. Dean growled into Gabe's crotch, mouthing at his cock and making Gabe flinch with the stimulation to his sensitized cock.

Dean panted for a while, coming down from his orgasm, then chuckled. “Dude,” he whispered, “you came in my hair.”

Gabe groaned and Cas growled, an aroused sound. Dean felt Cas' hands wrap around him, and he was yanked up, out of the covers to look Gabe in the face as Cas wrapped a leg around him and pushed his cock into Dean's back.

“I marked you,” Cas whispered, then bit Dean's right shoulder. “You're ours now.”

“Possessive,” Gabe said with a grin.

Dean chuckled. “I was yours already,” he said, reaching down and running his hand over Cas' right leg.

“Oh,” Kevin moaned from the other bed, “my head's all stuffed up and my ass is sore.”

“Aww,” Nick said, and Dean heard Nick moving around on the bed, probably wrapping himself around Kevin. Dean had learned Nick liked to snuggle in the mornings. “My poor little cucciolo,” Nick said, the sound muffled as if he'd said it against Kevin's skin.

“Cucciolo?” Kevin said, as if he was sounding it out, trying to think of what it meant.

Kevin knew a few languages, but Dean knew Nick was fluent in Italian, something he rarely shared with anyone, and Italian wasn't one of the languages Kevin knew.

Gabe leaned against Dean, whispering in his ear, “It means puppy.”

Dean smiled. It didn't appear that Nick was saying it in a derogatory way, but rather it was like a term of endearment.

“Maybe I should kiss your ass. Would that make it all better?” Nick asked, and though there was a teasing quality to the tone, Dean was amazed that there was also an intimacy in it.

“I don't know,” Kevin said, sounding suspicious. “I think I wanna know what cucciolo means before I, oh!” he moaned.

“What were you saying?” Nick asked, and Dean could practically hear him smiling.

Kevin gasped, and Dean could hear the rustling of clothes, so he assumed Nick was doing something fun with Kevin.

“Were you paying attention?” Nick asked.

“Huh?” Kevin asked.

“While the guys were having fun on the other bed. Were you paying attention like you're supposed to?” Nick asked.

Dean sat up, ready for a show. Gabe sat up next to him and Cas rolled over to watch. Kevin was on his back, and it was obvious Nick was jerking him off under the blanket.

“Y-yes, I paid attention,” Kevin said, his voice already strained.

“Good,” Nick drawled, leaning down and kissing Kevin's neck. “Did you learn anything?”

Kevin's eyes fluttered closed, then they suddenly opened again as Kevin let out a yelp. “Yes! Yes, I, wait, what did you ask?”

Nick chuckled, obviously having done something to Kevin to get his attention. “What did you learn while watching the three of them?” he asked patiently.

“Pop quizzes are just mean while you're playing with my dick,” Kevin moaned.

“I'll stop,” Nick said, and he pulled his hand away.

“No!” Kevin whined. “I, no, wait! I'll think of something!”

Nick leaned down again and sucked on Kevin's right earlobe, his hand moving beneath the blanket again.

Dean looked over at the sofa bed and grinned. Benny and Sam were sitting up in bed, each with a hand on the other's cock, stroking as they watched Nick and Kevin. Gabe leaned in and mouthed at Dean's neck.

“Uhm, okay, something I learned,” Kevin said, a frown on his face as he tried to think. “Oh, I learned that Dean doesn't mind jizz in his hair,” he said with a chuckle.

Nick snorted. “I suppose that is an observation, but I think you can tell me something more about Dean and why he doesn't mind the jizz in his hair. Work for it and I'll let you come.”

Kevin growled, his hands balled into fists at either side of him. Then he gasped, his hips thrusting up as Nick stroked him faster.

“You'd better hurry,” Nick warned. “It sounds like you're close to coming already, and you'd probably be pretty frustrated if I stopped you.”

“Okay, yeah, no, don't do that,” Kevin said, shaking his head. “I'll get it. Just gimme a, oh! Okay, I got it! Dean didn't mind the jizz in his hair because his mate was turned on by it. Cas was turned on by marking him while all of us watched even though Dean was under the blanket and didn't see just how much Cas liked it.”

Dean blushed, looking down at Cas, who grinned up at him, completely unashamed. Dean shook his head, smiling.

“Good boy,” Nick drawled. “You can come anytime you want to.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kevin gasped, his hips thrusting up even harder, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Fuck,” Sam whispered, trying to keep quiet as he came all over his shirt and Benny's right hand.

Benny kept going, just the way Sam liked, until Sam whimpered, having nothing left to give, and then Benny gave him a good squeeze and shake, slapping Sam's dick down onto his own belly. Dean was surprised Benny knew just what Sam liked, but Dean knew he wasn't the only one having sex in private with other alphas in the house.

Kevin whined, writhing on the bed. “Oh, Nick, yeah!” he growled.

“Cucciolo mio,” Nick said softly, nuzzling at Kevin's neck as Kevin mewled and pulled at Nick's shoulders, his fingers digging into Nick's skin.

Kevin kissed Nick as Nick's hand slowed on his cock, and when they pulled apart, Dean was impressed by the look they shared between them. If anyone had asked him, he'd call it affection. Whatever had happened the night before, Nick and Kevin had grown a lot closer, and Dean was happy to see it.

Dean knew Nick had been hurt by what Kevin had done, especially because Kevin had manipulated Nick into doing things Dean hadn't wanted. Nick wasn't holding a grudge, and it was great to see that Kevin seemed to be trusting Nick.

Benny grunted, and Dean looked up to see Benny rutting against Sam while Sam was jerking him off, hand moving faster on Benny's cock. Benny wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, biting down on his neck as he came, hips twitching.

“If you boys are done,” Bobby said from the archway into the kitchen, making Kevin squeak, “get yourselves cleaned up. Then the two of you can help me with making breakfast,” he said, pointing at Kevin and Nick.

“Yes, sir,” Kevin said and Nick nodded.

“Kevin ain't gonna be preppin' you this morning,” Bobby said, looking at Dean, “so go ahead and skip it for the day until we have another talk later.”

Dean was surprised, and he looked over at Kevin, but Kevin seemed to know it was coming. He gave Dean a sad smile, but he didn't look devastated.

“Okay,” Dean said with a nod.

“All right, go on, git,” Bobby said, shooing them all and turning back toward the kitchen.

Dean chuckled as he threw the blanket off the three of them.

***

As much as Dean hated to admit it, even to himself, he kind of wanted to try being prepared the right way. He wondered how it would've been had he treated Kevin nicely over the whole thing.

Dean felt a twinge of guilt over it. The way the primes and Kevin had spoken of it, the whole thing sounded like such an intimate and caring act, and Dean had trampled all over it. He decided as he was dressing for the day that he wouldn't do that to Kevin again.

After a delicious breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, and toast, everyone worked together to get the house cleaned up. The primes would be leaving later that night, so they didn't need to worry about keeping the mattresses in the living room.

Just as Dean was closing the door to the storage closet, he heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs to see Mary and Benny inviting two women into the house.

Gabe and Cas came down the stairs behind him, Nick and Kevin came out of the kitchen, but none of the other primes were coming into the living room.

“Sarah, Charlie, it's great to see you!” Mary said, giving them each a hug. Both women smiled as Mary squeezed them in a tight embrace.

“It's great to see you too, Mary,” Sarah said with a warm smile.

Charlie looked around at the rest of them. “The gang's all here? Hey, guys!” she said with a bright smile and a little wave.

“This is Benny,” Mary said, gesturing toward Benny, who was standing closest to Sarah.

“Hello, ma'am,” Benny said, bowing his head politely.

“And then we have Sam, Cas, Gabe, Nick, Kevin, and Dean,” Mary said as she gestured toward each of them, introducing them in order of rank, as per tradition.

“I'm Sarah Blake,” she said, then turned to Charlie, “and this is my mate, Charlie Blake.”

“Hi!” Charlie said with another wave, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Dean chuckled. Charlie's enthusiasm was adorable along with her personality, the little that he'd seen so far. He turned to Sam, tilting his head subtly at Sarah and getting a kick out of the blush tinting Sam's cheeks. Dean knew his brother's taste in women, and Sarah was totally his type.

“Okay,” Mary said, still commanding the room, despite there being eight other alphas around her. “I'm going to give you some privacy to work things out. When you're done I'd like one of you to let me know. We have a lot to discuss.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean said, then watched as his mom went upstairs. He wondered if any of the primes would be listening in or watching.

“All right, I'll cut right to the chase,” Sarah said with confidence. “I want third rank, so if anyone has a problem with that, I'd like to know so we can work it out.”

Dean liked her already. Sam was practically drooling. Kevin's face was a little red, and his hands were clenched into fists, so Dean figured Kevin was going to put up a bit of a fight.

“I think we're all –,” Benny started, but was cut off by Kevin.

“No,” Kevin said with a growl. He stepped up to Sarah, posturing with his chest puffed out and his stance wide. “You're new to the house. You need to work your way up.”

“Kevin,” Nick said in warning, but Kevin ignored him. It wasn't really Nick's place to stop Kevin from challenging Sarah, so it really was just a warning, not a command to stop.

“Kevin Tran, from the Vancouver Alpha Prime House,” Sarah said, as if to confirm her knowledge and also to let Kevin see she knew who he was.

“Yes,” Kevin said with a nod.

“The Vancouver House is run that way, but in the US it's less formal,” she said, and Dean was impressed that Sarah could sound authoritative yet not condescending.

She was a thing of beauty, and not just because she was easy on the eyes. She was posturing without overdoing it, confident of her ability to do what she wanted, and not flinching in the face of a posturing alpha who had already been established in the house.

“If you want to challenge me, feel free to do so,” Sarah said with a nod, “otherwise I don't need to climb the ladder.”

“Then yes, I'm challenging you,” Kevin said, putting his hands on his hips. “We've already established ranks here.”

Sarah nodded, then walked into the middle of the living room. There was no way for her to know it, but it was where the dominance battle had been waged the first day the rest of them arrived. She stood on the carpet, facing Kevin with a calm that spoke of controlled power.

Dean wanted to warn Kevin, but Nick had already tried to. Kevin could see auras. He had to know she was powerful, and if Dean remembered correctly, Sarah was a level seven, while Kevin was a level six. It wasn't unheard of for warlocks and sorceresses that close in levels to be an even match when fighting, but Sarah did have the upper hand.

Kevin turned to Sarah, still standing near the rest of them, and raised his hand, palm toward Sarah. She waited for him to make the first move, her hands at her sides. Dean and the others backed up to allow them room to use their magics without worrying that they'd hurt bystanders.

Sarah nodded once to Kevin, an invitation to make the first move. Kevin tensed as a flash of purple erupted from his hand, headed toward Sarah. Before it could touch her, she raised both hands out to her sides.

A dark green haze surrounded her hands and Dean's jaw dropped. Earth magics were very powerful, as they gained that power from everything natural around them without draining natural elements, including other humans. Kevin's magics, especially considering he was level six, would be no match for Sarah's.

Earth magics were only slightly less powerful than black and white magics, and Dean knew full well that those three magics could be considered one level higher than other magics, making Sarah a level eight if it came down to strength and resources. Black and white magics were so powerful and such polar opposites of each other that anyone possessing those magics was referred to as a demon or an angel respectively.

Being younger and less experienced, Kevin didn't really stand a chance against higher-level green magics, but as Dean looked over at Kevin, he was surprised to see that Kevin didn't seem to care. The purple light coming from his hand became brighter, more focused as it wound around Sarah's legs.

Sarah didn't look panicked. She hadn't broken eye contact with Kevin even though it had to be uncomfortable, the purple winding around her ankles and calves crackling and flaring.

Kevin growled, putting his other hand out in front of him and sending out another flash of purple. Before it could even come close to her, Sarah's green haze flashed, sending two softball-sized shocks of light at Kevin. Kevin growled as they hit him in the chest, flinging him backward and onto the floor, his ass hitting hard on the tile floor of the entryway.

The tendrils around Sarah's legs went up in a poof of purple smoke, but Kevin was up on his feet quickly, his hands out in front of him again, clenched into fists. This time he closed his eyes, bowed his head, and with a deep growl, his entire body glowed purple.

Kevin launched himself across the room, hitting Sarah in the midsection and taking them both down in a tangle of limbs and light. Dean knew better than to interfere, but he tensed, ready to break it up if it got too violent. Sarah could handle herself. Dean didn't think she was a damsel in distress, but Kevin had been acting strangely, and he didn't know if Kevin might go too far.

Sarah didn't look upset as she lay back on the carpet, looking into Kevin's eyes as he straddled her waist. “I suggest you get off me,” she said calmly.

“Submit,” Kevin growled, his hands glowing brighter than the rest of his body, his hair standing on end.

Sarah cocked her head to the side, pinning Kevin with a look that sent chills down Dean's spine. “I'll submit to you if and when you're ever worthy of it,” she said calmly.

Kevin screamed, his hands going for her neck. Dean started to move, but Gabe grabbed him by the right arm, shaking his head no, so Dean stopped himself.

Before Kevin could touch Sarah's neck, the scream coming from Kevin's mouth turned to a wail of agony. He clutched at his head and fell to the side, writhing on the carpet and curling into a ball. Sarah sat up, then got to her knees.

“You're still a puppy,” Sarah said, and Dean shivered as her voice echoed throughout the house, her powers acting as a megaphone. Then Sarah's other voice echoed inside his head, something only mid to high-level warlocks and sorceresses could do, like a direct connection to the conscious mind.

Dean didn't think Kevin had the ability to project another voice inside people's heads like Sarah, and he knew she was doing it so Kevin could hear her even though he was groaning and crying.

“You have a lot to learn,” Sarah continued, “and your fellow alphas are all here for you, willing to teach you, to love you even though you've allowed yellow to tarnish your magics.”

Dean froze, his eyes wide as Kevin flipped onto his back, screaming and shaking as Sarah's green magics covered him with a fine haze, blanketing him entirely.

Gabe's fingers were digging into Dean's arm, but Dean couldn't be bothered to care. Yellow magics were sickly, infected, contagious to weaker magics, and when yellow mixed with any other magics, it was like a sickness, killing everything good about it and soon turning it black, a completely dark and evil magic.

“Pam!” Sarah yelled, her multiple voices reverberating throughout the house and their heads.

Dean looked up to see Pam already hurrying down the stairs. She must've already been headed for the living room before Sarah called her name. Pam ran into the room, falling to her knees beside Kevin. Bobby came down the stairs a bit slower, but he kneeled down next to Kevin and Pam.

“No!” Kevin screamed. “Don't touch me! Get away from me! I'm stronger than I've ever been! I can make it work! I'm stronger than the yellow!”

Bobby's hands glowed blue, though it was nowhere near as intense as Pam's red glow, and Sarah allowed them to mingle with her green magics as the three of them covered Kevin's body, the colors swirling over him, through him.

“No! I'll kill you all if you take it from me! No!” Kevin screamed.

Kevin started to convulse, gurgling and sputtering as little puffs of yellow spurted from his body and dispersed into the air. It was obvious the red magics were the strongest in the group, being a much higher level than Sarah's, but as they pushed the yellow from Kevin's body, the green was what snuffed the yellow out of existence, while Bobby's magics seemed to keep everything contained.

As he glanced down at the floor, Dean realized there was an orange haze hovering around his feet and around the feet of his fellow alphas. He recognized it as Sam's color. Sam was protecting them in case something went wrong, spreading his magics out so he could use them at a moment's notice.

Dean remembered to breathe as Kevin's purple magics started to swirl with the other colors, looking brighter than it had before. When he thought about it, he remembered that Kevin's magics had been an almost velvety purple, but now they were more transparent, like the other magics swirling around.

Dean had never used magics himself, so it was surprising to him that he had a feeling he was watching Kevin's magics heal with the help of Pam, Bobby, and Sarah's. He'd never be able to explain why, but the purple looked healthy, happy, and he'd swear it was getting cleaner the more the yellow was snuffed out of existence.

Soon the yellow wasn't coming out of Kevin anymore, and after all four colors swirled around furiously starting at Kevin's head and finishing at his feet, they dissipated. Kevin had stopped convulsing, but he looked exhausted, panting and blinking up at the ceiling, then he passed out, his body relaxing on the carpet.

Nick moved first, hurrying to Kevin's side and going to his knees. He didn't wait for permission or ask if it was safe. He just put his left hand on Kevin's chest, his right running through Kevin's hair.

“Is he okay?” Nick asked, eyes wide.

Bobby grunted, falling back onto his ass and leaning against the coffee table. He nodded, but didn't bother to speak, just panted.

Charlie was the next to move. She went to Sarah, pulling her back to the wall and propping her up against it, talking in low tones and checking her over, hands on her skin to ground her.

Pam nodded. “He'll be okay. He's gonna need a lot of rest, but the yellow's gone,” she said as she crawled over to Sarah, looking her over, but not touching her. Warlocks and sorceresses didn't like being touched after an intense session unless it was their mate.

Gabe let go of Dean's arm, and Dean could tell Gabe had switched into healer mode. He kneeled by Kevin, taking his pulse and lifting his eyelids to check his pupils. Dean flinched as someone took him by the hand, but he recognized Cas' scent and relaxed into the touch.

The primes were filling the room, checking to see that Sarah, Pam, and Bobby were okay. Ellen walked up to Sam and checked him over as well.

“Did your magics touch Kevin's?” Ellen asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. “No, ma'am. I kept them surrounding everyone over here and let Pam, Sarah, and Bobby take care of Kevin.”

“Good boy,” Ellen said, taking his pulse anyway. As gruff as she could be, she'd always had the strongest mothering instincts. It came natural, being a healer and an alpha in a house meant to take care of many people.

Nick lifted Kevin into his arms, taking him upstairs as soon as Gabe declared him merely unconscious and in no need of medical attention.

“I didn't see it,” Sam said, sounding wrecked and guilty.

“Neither did I, kid,” Pam said, shaking her head. “It wasn't until Kevin started using his magics that I felt something was wrong in the house, and even then I didn't know something was seriously wrong until I felt Sarah trying to cleanse him.”

Missouri shook her head. “I just thought the boy was miserable because of everything that had happened. His aura was dark, but I didn't see sickness.”

“It hadn't contaminated his soul yet,” Sarah said with a small smile, looking pleased that Kevin would be okay.

Charlie huffed. “I have to apologize, Sam,” she said, looking up at him.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“I boosted your magics without asking,” she said.

Sam shook his head. “It's okay. I understand why you did it, and if you would've asked, I'd have given permission.”

Dean watched as Charlie's shoulders relaxed, and she gave Sam a small smile. He hadn't realized Charlie was such a strong empath. If she was able to boost Sam's magics, having never met him before or worked intimately with him, she was impressive. Given her powers, Kevin probably could've attacked them without Pam, Bobby, or Sarah there to help and Charlie would've been able to shield them by using Sam.

Unlike Kevin, pure empaths such as Charlie didn't have magics of their own, but they had the ability to manipulate magics. They could act as an antenna of sorts, focusing and boosting magics if they were close to even very low-level warlocks or sorceresses.

Dean didn't know empaths could use another person's magics without them knowing, but apparently Sam had no clue he'd been used. It was considered an invasion of privacy to use them without asking, but Dean knew Sam well enough to know Sam truly didn't mind that she'd done it.

“Well,” Meg said, her arms up in the air as if she was amazed over what had just happened, “that changes things.”

Dean snorted. “Understatement,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Mary shook her head. “We'll have to wait until he's rested and can talk. We have no idea how long he's been under the influence of infected magics.”

“He knew what he was doing,” Bobby said with a grunt, taking his hat off and scratching his head. “He said it was making him stronger and he didn't want us to take it from him.”

Pam got to her feet, her speech a little slurred. “That doesn't mean he meant to infect himself. Once someone's been contaminated, the power can go to their head, make 'em do things they would never have done before. He could've gotten too close or tried to help someone infected. For all we know, somebody infected him purposely, knowin' he was destined for a position in an alpha house,” she said with a shrug.

Bobby pinned Pam with a look Dean had seen many times over the years. It meant 'I know damn well what I'm talkin' about.' Dean didn't know what Bobby had seen or felt from Kevin, but it seemed odd that Bobby didn't agree with Pam one bit.

Dean looked to Pam. “So the things he did to me, to all of us,” Dean said, trailing off.

Mary winced. “We need to talk to him. Until then I can't be sure if he meant to manipulate everyone or if the infected magics were taking over, altering his personality and reasoning.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. Nick isn't in any danger, is he?”

Pam shook her head. “No. The three of us completely cleansed Kevin. It took a hell of a lot out of us, but Kevin will have suffered most from it. His magics are healthier now, but it'll take time to recover.”

“Well,” Benny said, then huffed as he looked to Sarah, “take it as gratitude, respect, or anything you please, but we all owe you more than you know.” He turned to the rest of the alphas and said, “So I'd like to propose we offer her third rank if she wants it.”

“Agreed,” Sam said with a nod. “Kevin's magics hadn't even turned yet. He could've done a lot of damage had they turned black, and none of us knew anything was wrong.” Dean, Gabe, and Cas all nodded their agreement.

“I'm just happy we cleansed him,” Sarah said with a smile. “I can see you all love him, and deep inside he cares about the rest of you.” She turned to Benny. “I do appreciate the offer, and I'll take you up on it. I'd still like third rank,” she said with a nod.

“You've got it,” Benny said without hesitation, and Sam nodded.

“Just so we're clear on my motivations,” Sarah said, “the position is middle of the road. I don't want the responsibility of house alpha just as much as I don't want the responsibility of carus. Because I'm a level seven sorceress, I'm called out too often and used to help the public. I wouldn't be able to fulfill a heavy load of responsibilities.”

“Understood,” Sam said. “Thanks for the explanation. It wasn't necessary, but it's good to know.”

Missouri walked up to Dean, a concerned look on her face. “I know you don't have magics, and I'm probably just being protective of one of my pups, but I need to know you're okay. Kevin's had the most contact with you and he was very focused on you, so just let be ridiculous and see if you're okay.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Mimi,” he said softly.

Missouri smiled at the nickname, something Dean had called her since he was very little. Amita was Latin for aunt, but Dean couldn't pronounce it when he was little, so he used Mimi instead, the second word he'd learned to say as a toddler and a name he used just for Missouri. When Sam was old enough to talk, he started calling her Mimi as well.

Missouri closed her eyes, putting her hands on either side of his neck. It was a gentle touch, but it was all she needed. Dean didn't fight her. He closed his eyes and let her do whatever she wanted.

He felt a pressure on the top of his head. It was familiar to him. She'd done it before. Within just a few seconds she was done and he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

“You're okay,” she said, then her smile faded. “But I caught a glimpse of something. I think Kevin was purposely infected.”

“You saw that in me?” Dean asked, alarmed by the suggestion.

“I don't know why,” she said, shaking her head, a frown on her face. “I know you didn't do it, but it has something to do with you.”

Mary walked up to the two of them. “Do you know how long he's been infected?” she said, a concerned tone to her voice as she looked Dean over carefully.

Missouri winced, shaking her head. “Not long. If I had to pinpoint it, I'd say no more than a week before he moved into the house.”

“So he was infected because he was headed for a position in an alpha house,” Mary said instead of asked.

“I can't be sure of the motivation,” Missouri said. “It could've been someone who was jealous, someone who didn't think he was right for the job, or I could be way off the mark.”

“But it has to do with me?” Dean asked with a frown.

Missouri nodded. “I didn't get any of this from Kevin. I got it from you, but I don't know why. Once he wakes up I can look inside him, but it has to mean you're involved somehow.”

“I didn't do it,” Dean said, his chest tight.

“I know, honey,” Missouri said with a smile. “I already said you didn't do it.”

“We have to wait until Kevin wakes up,” Mary said, putting a hand at Dean's lower back, a gentle touch to comfort him. “We'll know more then.”

Everyone looked around at each other, no one seeming to know what to do next. It was so unexpected, so horrible to think of what might've happened. If it had been anyone but Sarah, someone with a different skill, someone weaker, things could've ended up a lot differently.

“I want you to rest,” Gabe said. “Pam, Bobby, Sarah, Charlie, Sam, and Missouri,” he said as he looked to each of them.

“Yes,” Ellen said with a nod. “Infected magics take a toll on everyone, especially anyone sensitive to magics or ones who practice. We'll all take it easy today, look after each other.”

Meg helped Bobby up, then she turned to address everyone. “I think I should take over kitchen duty with Vic, Anna, and Jody. We're the least affected, so we'll whip up a wide variety of foods so everyone can graze throughout the day. Everyone go rest,” she said, shooing them away.

“Can I help?” Dean asked Meg. “I need to do something,” he said, not caring that he sounded desperate.

Meg smiled. “Of course you can, sweetie,” she said, holding a hand out to him.

Dean saw John in his peripheral vision over by the stairs. As Meg led him to the kitchen, he saw John talking in low tones to Mary and Missouri. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he assumed they were deciding what to do about the situation.

Even if the infection was accidental, it couldn't be ignored. There was a source out there, and they needed to find it.

***

Dean woke to the sensation of someone wrapping their arms and legs around him. He assumed it was Cas or Gabe, but as his senses woke up, he realized it was Kevin. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Kevin's hair under his chin.

He had crashed onto one of the blow-up mattresses in the living room after helping Meg and the others make some food. He didn't know who had set the mattress up again, but he didn't care. He just flopped onto it and fell asleep within seconds of resting his head on the pillow.

“Kevin?” Dean asked softly, wrapping his left arm around him.

A sob came out of Kevin, muffled by Dean's chest. Kevin snuggled into Dean, his arms and legs wrapping around Dean even tighter than before.

Dean sighed as he looked over at the other blow-up mattress, where Nick was sitting, a worried look on his face. He gave Nick a look that said 'is Kevin okay?' and Nick gave him a small nod. It looked like Kevin had crawled out of the bed after having been lying there with Nick.

Kevin's body shuddered as he took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm the tears. Dean stroked Kevin's back, then kissed the top of his head, which made Kevin whimper, then sniffle.

“I'm sorry,” Kevin said, his face shoved into Dean's chest so hard that Dean could barely understand him.

Dean pushed his nose into Kevin's hair, scenting him, and he winced, squeezing his eyes shut. He hadn't noticed it, and he felt like shit for not realizing it before now, but Kevin smelled differently. No one had noticed, most likely because it was a subtle and slow changing of Kevin's scent over the last few weeks, but Dean could definitely tell the difference in Kevin's scent now that the sickness was gone.

He let the worries go. If Kevin was fine now, if he was so apologetic, Kevin hadn't meant to do what he'd done. He allowed the touch, he allowed the small push into his mind without fighting it at all.

“It's not your fault,” Dean said into Kevin's hair.

Kevin let out a noise somewhere between a honking laugh and a sob. “Of course it's my fault.”

The push on Dean's mind backed off, tentatively staying close, but a tingle instead of a pressure. Dean knew Kevin wanted the comfort of making sure Dean was okay, and Dean was willing to let him in, but Kevin hesitated.

“Did you get involved in dark magics?” Dean asked.

“No,” Kevin whined. “Missouri says someone infected me, and that may be true, but I should've been able to stop it, do something about it. I hurt you. I hurt everybody. I, I really fucking hurt you!” he growled into Dean's shirt.

“Were you in your right mind? Did you realize what was happening?” Dean asked, remaining calm.

“That shouldn't matter,” Kevin whispered, shaking his head.

“So,” Dean drawled, “if the tatzelwurm had infected me, made me do things to all you guys, would you blame me for everything I did?”

“No. I should've known better,” Kevin said. “I was born with magics, like anybody else who has magics. If that thing had infected you, I would've seen it when I was looking you over, and I'd have asked for help to cleanse you.”

“Okay, that was a bad example,” Dean said with a sigh, squeezing Kevin in his arms. “Listen. I know yellow magics fuck with your head. I saw what it was doing to your magics earlier, and it wasn't pretty. Pam didn't even see anything was wrong until you got pissed at Sarah for not submitting. Missouri never saw it and Sam never saw it. So don't be hard on yourself.”

“I love you,” Kevin said.

Dean felt his chest get tight with emotion, felt the push in his head become stronger, a pressure. Kevin wanted in, and Dean let him, offering comfort. Kevin still hesitated, but Dean laid himself open, and Kevin surged forward, sinking in. Dean's head felt as if it would float away from his body. It didn't feel anything like when Missouri was in his head. Dean could feel the immaturity, simply because Missouri had always felt so experienced to him, but he could also feel the eagerness to make sure everything was okay, the concern, the guilt over what had happened.

“I love all of you guys,” Kevin said, “and it's killing me that I was the one to get infected, that I was the one that manipulated all of you. I know you say I wasn't in my right mind, and I wasn't, but it still happened. I don't think I can handle it if you guys don't trust me now. I know I have to earn it back, but I –,” he said, but was cut off by Dean grabbing him by the back of the neck and yanking him up so they could look at each other.

“Stop,” Dean growled. “There's no earning back our trust because the reason we didn't trust you had nothing to do with you. I can't speak for the others, but I'll tell you right now that I trust you. I wanted you to be in this house because I saw potential in you. And I'm really fucking impressed by the fact that you still managed to keep yourself under as much control as you did even with that shit inside you.”

Kevin sniffled, his eyes darting down to Dean's shirt. “Don't trust me,” he said, shaking his head.

“Why?” Dean asked, then huffed. “I have a better analogy now that my brain woke up a little more.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, then looked at Dean. “Okay,” he said, looking skeptical.

“Let's say I got cursed,” Dean said with a smirk.

Kevin snorted. “This wasn't a curse, and don't even think about comparing it to a possession, because I was still awake the whole time.”

“So what?” Dean said, shrugging. “A curse would've fucked with my head, and you know full well that higher-level demons have the ability to keep you conscious throughout a possession. It would've fucked with my head and my reasoning ability, made me do things I'd never do otherwise. Now tell me you would blame me for everything I'd done while cursed or possessed. Tell me I'd have to earn back your trust,” he said, a challenge in his tone of voice.

Kevin chuckled, shaking his head. “You weren't supposed to be all reasonable and nice about this.”

“I'm a hunter,” Dean said. “You think this is the first time something bad has happened to me because somebody around me was under the influence of the supernatural?”

Kevin's eyes widened. “Uhm, I guess I never thought about it.”

Dean smiled. “Ask Sam why we made a pact to never speak of things that happen while HUI.”

“HUI?” Kevin asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Hunting under the influence,” Dean said with a smirk.

Kevin chuckled, then looked over at the sofa bed, where Sam was sprawled over top of Benny, using him as a pillow. “Well?” Kevin asked.

“I'll only share one incident of HUI with you because you deserve some peace of mind,” Sam said, then grunted as he held a hand up, one finger waving in the air. “Fairy dust,” he said, then held up another finger, “Dean singing show tunes,” a third finger, “the fairy suggesting to me that drawing blood would stop Dean from singing show tunes,” a fourth finger went up, “said fairy handing me a knife.”

Kevin chuckled, then he giggled, then he leaned forward, shoving his face into Dean's chest and laughing. “I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be laughing. I mean he's still alive, so he couldn't have been hurt that bad, but you didn't do too much damage, did you?” he asked in between giggles.

Sam chuckled. “Thankfully the small, hesitant cut I made on his arm snapped him out of the trance she'd put him in, and he hauled off and punched me, which helped me fight off the effects of the fairy dust.”

Kevin giggled louder. “You guys are supposed to catch these things on video so we can all watch them.”

Dean snorted. “I'll try to remember that for next time.”

Kevin leaned back, looking much better than he did minutes ago. “Thank you,” Kevin said, the smile dying away as he looked Dean in the eye, letting Dean know he really meant it. “For not kicking me out after all I did, for still caring about me, and for being this awesome about the whole thing. I can't, I just, I could never thank you, I could never tell you how much I appreciate it,” he said, wiping at his eyes.

“Sure you can,” Dean said with a shrug.

“I can?” Kevin asked, his eyes widening.

Dean smirked. “You can do the same for the rest of us when, not if, we ever have a similar thing happen.”

Kevin snorted. “I can do that,” he said, nodding.

“Awesome,” Dean said with a smile.

Kevin yawned. “I think I wore myself out again crying,” he said with a sheepish look on his face.

Dean chuckled. “Well then take another nap.”

Kevin blushed. “Can I sleep here with you?” he asked softly, and it looked as if he expected rejection.

Dean smiled. “Of course you can,” he said, pulling Kevin closer with one hand while the other grabbed a spare pillow.

Kevin ignored the pillow, using Dean's right upper arm as a pillow instead. Dean's chest felt tight again, watching the trust Kevin showed by snuggling up to him and falling asleep quickly. Kevin could've been scared of revenge, but he must've believed everything Dean said.

Dean felt almost dizzy as Kevin's push into his mind relaxed and let go. It still hovered around his head, even as Kevin slept, and Dean knew it was Kevin's desire to be reassured, both that Dean was okay and that he was forgiven for all he'd done.

Cas walked into the room and flopped down next to Nick, yanking some of the covers away and forcing him to share. Nick grinned and got comfortable as Cas settled down. Gabe wandered in a minute later, looking a little less tired than Cas, but he flopped down onto the bed behind Cas, yanking more of the blanket for himself. Nick chuckled and let him have as much as he wanted.

Dean lifted his head off the pillow, careful not to disturb Kevin, and saw that Sarah and Charlie were on the other couch, not having bothered to pull out the bed. They were wrapped around each other, in a tangle of limbs that was so tight Dean had a hard time telling what body parts belonged to each woman.

It warmed Dean's heart that the two of them were that close, and it reminded Dean of his two mates, how much they meant to him, and how close they already were. Neither Gabe nor Cas had batted an eye over Dean and Kevin sleeping together, which only made Dean love them more.

Either one of them could've either insisted on being in the same bed or kicked Kevin out of the bed, but they had to know Kevin needed this, and it showed how much they cared about Kevin, how much they loved him that they let him be with Dean.

***

The next time Dean woke up, there were wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Kevin was still snuggled up against him, but he was waking up and stretching.

“Smells amazing,” Kevin said, his speech slurred.

“You guys are up,” Meg said as she walked into the living room, a smile on her face. “Who wants steak and eggs?”

Kevin chuckled. “It's the middle of the afternoon,” he said.

Meg shrugged. “I like steak and eggs, so I made steak and eggs. If you don't want it because it's the wrong time of day, the rest of us can eat and you can make your own food,” she said with mock haughtiness, then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Dean snorted. “She's joking, but you'd better beg for some of the food or she'll insist on groveling,” he said, then ruffled Kevin's hair.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the dining room table along with Meg, Victor, and Anna. Their plates were piled high with food. Sarah and Charlie sat next to each other, scooting their chairs closer. Kevin sat to Dean's right side, and when Dean looked up at Cas and Gabe, they smiled and sat to Dean's left side, Gabe closer to Dean.

“The rest of the primes are out on business,” Meg said, and Dean knew without asking they were investigating the source of Kevin's infection, “so I thought we'd have something to eat and talk a little bit.

“Uh-oh,” Kevin said with a wince.

“Nothing bad,” Anna said with a smile. “Sarah and Charlie are new members of the house, and all of you have some catching up to do. And we already told Kevin and Nick, but the rest of you should know that Kevin's restrictions have been lifted in light of recent events.”

Dean bumped his shoulder into Kevin's, grinning at him. “I'm not the only one who thinks you were under the influence,” he stage-whispered.

Kevin chuckled, then turned to Sarah. “Hey, Sarah?” he said.

“Yeah?” she asked, her fork paused midway between her plate and Charlie's mouth.

“I want you to know I really appreciate what you did for me,” Kevin said, “and that I totally agree with the rest of the guys on letting you have whatever rank you want. I would never have challenged you had I been in my right mind. Considering your magics, you're stronger than me and I wouldn't have won anyway.”

“Thank you, Kevin,” Sarah said. “I'm glad I was able to help you. While we were cleansing you, we saw your feelings for everyone else, and we saw just how dedicated you are to this house and your fellow alphas. You belong here.”

Charlie turned to look at Sarah, her eyes wide. It was odd that she looked surprised, Dean thought. She had to know that Sarah could read people when their magics were entwined. Why would she be surprised? The look on Charlie's face was gone so fast Dean wondered if he had ever really seen it.

Kevin blushed. “Thank you, ma'am.”

“I meant it when I said you were still a puppy,” Sarah said, her tone of voice kind to soften the blow of her words. “But you've got way too much potential and groundwork laid to even consider revoking your position here because of a lack of experience.”

Dean reached over and squeezed Kevin's left thigh. Kevin's eyes welled up a little with tears, but he didn't let them fall, blinking them away instead.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile.

“Sarah and I have seen immaturity,” Charlie said. “The last house we were in ran fairly well until the house alpha died in a hunting accident. The rest of the alphas couldn't handle it,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Some bad shit happened before the primes came in and shut the house down,” Sarah said.

“If you don't mind my askin',” Benny said, “were you okay?”

Sarah nodded. “We were the ones that called the primes in,” she said. “Nothing happened to either one of us, but we could see things were going downhill fast, and instead of taking care of the community, things started piling up, the other alphas either grieving or just doing whatever they wanted to do.”

“It was Jake who really kept everything running as well as it did,” Charlie said. “He was a great house alpha, and he worked well with Sarah,” she said as she glanced at Sarah, a small smile on her lips. “They kept the house going, but it was too much for Sarah to take care of when he died.”

“Sarah and Charlie did such a wonderful job,” Meg said, “that we're hoping their experience can help. Not that you guys are doing a terrible job, but they've seen what works and what doesn't inside a house, so we'd like you to use them, ask them questions, and let them help.”

“You can ask us anything,” Sarah said. “Neither of us mind, even if it's in the middle of the night and we're asleep.”

Charlie nodded. “Being a part of an alpha house is a dream the two of us have had since we were little. We want to help make this the best alpha house it can be.”

“After everything happened in our last house, the primes talked with us,” Sarah said. “They decided to let all the other alphas go, so we're the only ones out of the entire alpha house to be assigned to new houses.”

“Wow,” Dean said, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, wow,” Charlie said with a snort. “So, yeah, we can tell you a whole hell of a lot about what doesn't work.”

“Hey,” Dean drawled, keeping a serious look on his face, “does sticking to the rules inside the house work? Or was that one of those things you found out doesn't work so well?”

Charlie snorted so loudly she covered her face with both hands, her eyes wide, blushing so hard her neck was pink. “I'm sorry,” she said with a giggle.

Sarah smirked at Dean. “No, it didn't work out well to stick with the rules.”

“Hmm,” Dean said as he cut up his steak, “interesting.”

“Oh!” Charlie said, dropping her fork. “With everything happening before, I didn't get a chance to ask about my responsibilities in the house.”

Benny turned to Sam. “I wanna offer Charlie the chance to ask for whatever she'd like in the house, same as Sarah. They both helped a hell of a lot,” he said, then glanced around at the rest of his fellow alphas.

Sam nodded. “Agreed. Call it another show of gratitude or a housewarming gift, but yeah, I'd even be open to an honorary title,” he said with a shrug, and all the rest of them nodded.

“Awesome! Thank you!” Charlie said with a big smile.

Sarah nudged Charlie with her shoulder. “Go ahead and tell them, sweetheart,” she said softly.

Charlie blushed, but didn't seem to back down. It was obvious she had something in mind, but Dean could tell she didn't want to be demanding.

“You can say no if you want,” Charlie said, then looked at Kevin. “I mean it. No hard feelings,” she said with her hands up in surrender.

“Okay,” Kevin said with a nod, though he looked uncertain. “Lay it on us.”

“I'd love to be allowed the responsibility of preparing Dean,” she said, nearly bouncing on her chair.

Dean choked on a piece of steak, coughing a few times, then grabbing his water and taking a drink. As he resumed breathing normally, he blushed, realizing everyone was looking at him, most of them having a smirk on their face. Well, everyone but Kevin.

Charlie smiled, and Dean could see by the look on her face and the set of her shoulders she was attempting to appear non-threatening, and it didn't look like an act. She really appeared to want the responsibility, but she also seemed willing to respect whatever decision they made, following through on the promise of no hard feelings.

“I realize this is Kevin's responsibility,” Charlie said, “so I'm not going to hold you to your offer of gratitude. But I would like all of you to consider me for it. I know Kevin is going to have a lot on his plate at Stanford, and congratulations by the way,” she said with an adorable grin directed at Kevin. “I had the responsibility of preparing the carus at our last house, which I loved doing. But this really is a request, not a demand. It's up to all of you.”

Kevin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Dean felt a little bad for him, the slightly shocked look on his face making him look even younger than he usually did.

“You can say how you feel, kid,” Meg said with a nod toward Kevin.

Kevin nodded, gathering himself. “Uhm, do you want me to say it here?” he asked, looking around at the rest of them.

“It would be best,” Meg said. “Keep communication open instead of privately discussing things. It's better in the long run.”

Kevin nodded again, nervously shifting in his seat. “At this point I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter,” he said, then held his hand up as Benny and Dean opened their mouths to speak at the same time, “but given everything that's happened here, your experience and obvious skills, and the fact that I'm going to have a lot on my plate soon, I'm totally fine with you taking it.”

“You sure?” Dean asked, worried that Kevin was trying to bow out, hoping to avoid the humiliation of having the job taken from him. “I was being completely honest when I said you don't have to earn back the trust. If you still want this, I promise you I won't behave the way I did before, and I also promise there won't be any hard feelings from my side.”

Kevin smiled at Dean, letting out a sigh. “I'm sure,” he said with a nod. “Charlie's a level seven empath, better suited for the responsibility, and she really seems to want it. Besides that, she's right about my responsibilities changing. I'm going to be spending more time at Stanford, if that offer is still on the table.”

Dean nodded. “You still got it if you want it.”

“And you're okay with me giving this to Charlie?” Kevin asked.

“No,” Dean said, pausing for effect as he frowned, shaking his head. “I don't want a pretty girl paying attention to me.”

Kevin barked out a laugh, looking better than he had in a while. “Yeah, I figured you'd be heartbroken.”

Dean chuckled. “Does everyone else agree?” he asked, looking around the table and smiling when everyone nodded. “The job is yours,” Dean said to Charlie.

“Yay!” Charlie said, doing a little wiggle in her seat.

“Oh,” Dean said, then winced. “So, ah, not to be pushy or anything, but the rules are kinda crampin' my style.”

Meg covered her mouth, and Dean could tell she was trying hard to keep quiet, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Vic snorted, a fond look on his face. “It's up to all of you. You know now that the main reasons for those couple rules Dean's not too thrilled about are to make sure the carus isn't just a walking sex toy and to help everyone remember their ranks,” he said with a shrug. “Some call it archaic, others find it works. No one will have a problem with all of you deciding it's not right for this house.”

Benny turned to Sam. “I know you were all set on Dean writin' an essay, but I say we put it up for a vote.”

Sam nodded. “Sure. I guess I'll find something else to make him research,” he said with a shrug, and Dean worked very hard at not doing a little wiggle in his seat like Charlie had moments earlier.

“All in favor of burnin' the rule book,” Benny said, “raise your hand.”

Dean raised both hands, making everyone chuckle. The primes didn't vote, but everyone else at the table had one hand raised, including Sarah and Charlie.

“Rule book's burned,” Benny said with a grin directed at Dean.

“Yeah!” Dean yelled, fists in the air. “First thing I'm doin' is jerkin' off in the shower,” he said, then took a huge bite of his eggs.

“What about our rules?” Gabe asked, turning to Dean and pinning him with a look.

Dean couldn't tell if he was serious or not. “Aww,” he moaned with a mouthful of food. “C'mon!”

Gabe obviously couldn't hold it anymore and chuckled. “We've gotta come up with some really strict rules,” he said, elbowing Cas in the stomach.

Cas nodded. “Dean should have to wait for us to give him permission to come, even if we're not in the room,” he said.

Dean's eyes widened, then he saw a little tug at the corner of Cas' mouth. “You're a jerk,” he said, pointing his fork at Cas. “And I fell for it,” he said, shaking his head.

Cas smiled. “A much better rule would be that you need to come at least once a day.”

“Hell yeah!” Dean said. “That's more like it.”

“Oh,” Gabe said. “And speaking of rules, we need to talk about what we can and can't do with you and Charlie,” he said to Sarah.

“Okay, is now all right with you guys?” Sarah asked, and everyone nodded.

“We'd encourage it,” Meg said. “There have been some communication issues in the house, which Sarah and Charlie know about because we filled them in a lot of stuff, and so we're gonna sit in on this one. Please don't mind us.”

“Okay,” Sarah said with a nod, then looked at the rest of them. “I'm pretty much open to anything, but Charlie isn't fully bisexual. She likes almost everything except having a dick inside her pussy.”

Dean tried not to moan in disappointment. Bisexuality was the most common of sexual orientations, but others weren't extremely rare. Dean had been with a few guys over the years that had been gay instead of bisexual. For obvious reasons, Dean had never had sex with a lesbian, but he'd had a threesome with a bisexual woman and her lesbian lover. It had been fun times for all, so Dean knew it wouldn't be limiting to them or make things difficult, and if it was what Charlie wanted, she could damn well have what she wanted.

Gabe shifted forward in his seat. “What about oral and anal?” he asked.

“I'm okay with both,” Charlie said. “I'm really sensitive to stimulation, so I can get off on being fucked in the ass.”

“Dean recently learned how to do that,” Sam said with a grin.

“It's not an issue of not liking guys at all,” Charlie said. “I just don't like the feeling of a dick in my pussy, and when it came to choosing a mate, I wasn't interested in a male, but it's not going to stop me from having fun with you guys.”

“Awesome,” Dean said with a grin.

Vic pushed his plate away from him, having finished his food. “Is there anything you'd like to keep for yourself between the two of you as mates?” he asked.

“No,” Sarah said. “The only thing Charlie and I want to save for ourselves is the right to call each other mate.”

“Mary and John told us that you're courting,” Charlie said, looking at Dean, Cas, and Gabe.

Cas nodded. “We've recently started courting.”

“Do you have any rules for us?” Sarah asked.

“Not yet,” Cas said, shaking his head.

Sarah winced. “Please don't take this the wrong way, but after some bad experiences in the last house, I'd like to urge the three of you to figure it out sooner rather than later. I understand if you're having a hard time deciding. Charlie and I have known we'd be mates since we were four years old, and it wasn't until we were in an alpha house that we realized just what we wanted. Now we're an open book to you. Ask us anything, no matter how personal. It can be overwhelming to decide what you want, so if you do take some time thinking it over, keep us all in the loop, and we'll respect any decisions you make.”

Charlie nodded. “Sarah, Jake, and I were the most communicative ones in the house. Abaddon never wanted to talk, and she ended up overstepping her boundaries when it came to Jake and his mate Tessa. Trust us when we say communication is key.”

Sarah snorted. “Granted, Abbie was not the most caring woman in the world. But if she would've been in on discussions or even asked about their wishes, she would've known that Jake and Tessa didn't want anyone else to fuck her pussy.”

“Abbie was wearing a strap-on,” Charlie said. “While we were all having some fun, she pushed the strap-on into Tessa, Tessa freaked, Abbie got pissed, and after some screaming, Abbie decided to leave for a few days, responsibilities be damned.”

“It all depends on the house members,” Sarah said. “If more members of our last house had been mature and open with each other, we all would've been able to learn our limits and desires as we experimented, but everyone was too inexperienced, too self-absorbed, and too ready to fight.”

“Well, besides the four of us,” Charlie said. “But if you're doing your job right, it only takes one person who's not doing their job to fuck things up.”

Sarah nodded. “If you guys think you can jump in, let things happen, and let us all know when you figure out what you want just between the three of you as mates without kicking our asses in the meantime, then that's great, but you guys need to be sure you can do it without getting pissed.”

“We are talking about it,” Gabe said with a nod.

“Cas is having a bit of a hard time with sharing,” Dean said, “but so far he's kept his reactions down to growling.”

Cas shifted in his seat. “I won't harm you,” he said sincerely as he looked at Sarah and Charlie. “I have the ability to control myself. I already feel as if they're both mine,” he said, glancing at Dean and Gabe. “I won't be aggressive toward anything done with them consensually until we've established limits.”

Dean and Gabe nodded. “Yeah,” Dean said, “I feel the same way. It would be unreasonable to expect anyone to know before us what we do and don't want.”

“That's wonderful,” Sarah said with a smile, bumping her shoulder into Charlie. “I had a feeling the members of this house would be easier to work with, and I can already see it.”

Charlie nodded. “The atmosphere is even different here. It's refreshing,” she said with a big smile.

“Hey, uhm,” Kevin said awkwardly, then flushed a little when everyone looked at him. “If you don't mind my asking, what happened to Tessa?”

Charlie huffed, looking sad. “Jake's death hit her hard. She went into a pretty deep depression, didn't wanna come out of her room, and eventually she went to live with her sister. We haven't heard from her since.”

“I was thinking of calling her again,” Sarah said, turning to Charlie.

“I haven't tried her cell phone for about two weeks,” Charlie said with a wince.

“Okay, I'll call her later,” Sarah said, then turned to look at everyone else. “If it would be all right with you, when I finally get a hold of her, I'd like to invite her to stay here for a couple days, see if we can cheer her up a bit.”

“She's a good person,” Charlie blurted. “You don't have to worry about us inviting somebody weird in,” she said with a grin.

Benny chuckled. “I'll go by your say-so. You're welcome to invite her,” he said, looking around at the others as they all nodded.

Meg sighed. “I've had no luck getting a hold of her either,” Meg said. “I hope she'll warm up to you or Charlie.”

“We're not giving up on her,” Sarah said. “Her number hasn't been disconnected. Maybe after she has some time to herself, time to grieve, she'll realize we're still trying to reach her and answer the phone.”

Dean heard the front door open, then Mary said loudly, “Meg?”

“In the dining room,” Meg yelled.

Mary walked into the dining room, looking everyone over quickly but critically, the way she'd always done, making sure everyone was okay. “Are we ready to pack it up yet, gang?”

Meg nodded. “I think they've got things under control here, and I think we've pounded it into their heads that they can contact us if they want or need anything, right boys?”

“Yes, ma'am,” they all sing-songed, almost as if they'd practiced it, making Meg smile.

“Good boys,” she said.

Kevin raised his hand as if he was in a classroom, and Dean tried to hide his smile at the gesture. “Hey, I thought you were each going to talk with us. You know, the one-on-one thing?” Kevin said, a confused expression on his face.

Mary nodded. “Yes, we did say that, but the rest of us talked last night after you all went to bed. We decided we've done plenty of talking, including when we broke into smaller groups. We've been so pleased with what we've seen, with how all of you are so willing to listen and try your best that we feel we've said about everything you needed to hear.”

Dean smiled as he turned to look at the rest of his fellow alphas. They were all smiling as well, the excitement almost palpable. It was good to know they'd handled themselves well.

“We'll still be coming back to check on things and see everyone,” Mary said, walking up to Sam's chair and resting a hand on the back of his neck in a gentle gesture. “We love all of you so much. There are still going to be problems, but please remember that, and remember we're here for you.”

“Definitely,” Meg said with a nod.

“Thank you,” Benny said as he stood up, and the rest of the younger alphas said their thanks as everyone shared hugs.

“All right, kids,” Mary said, “we're heading out. Get rest,” she said as she pointed at Kevin, “and all of you keep up the good work!”

All the younger alphas either nodded or said, “Yes, ma'am.”

“And I need hugs from my kids before I go,” Mary said, reaching out for Dean.

Dean gave his mom a hug, pushing his face into her hair, scenting her. He almost didn't want to let go, but Sam wanted his turn.

“I love you, mom,” Dean said as he let go of her.

“Love you, baby,” she said.

John walked in just then and attacked Dean with a bear hug, kissing Dean's neck and slapping his back. Dean chuckled, hugging his dad tight.

“Love you, kid,” John said.

“Love you, dad,” Dean replied.

Twenty minutes later, the primes were gone and everyone left was standing in the living room. Dean felt a little dazed, like he didn't know what to do after the whirlwind that was the primes was gone.

“You need another nap,” Nick said, grabbing Kevin by the arm and pulling him toward the stairs.

“Uhm, okay,” Kevin said, then chuckled as Nick winked at him.

“Hey!” Gabe yelled after them. “He really does need rest, so you should do all the work, Nick,” he said with a grin.

“Yes, sir!” Nick said as they hit the top of the stairs.

“And be careful of the sore spot on his dick!” Gabe yelled.

“I've got him, Gabe,” Nick yelled back, and Dean could tell Nick was rolling his eyes even though he couldn't see him.

“Hey,” Dean said to Sarah, “you never got settled.”

“Oh!” Sarah said. “Yeah, I'd completely forgotten about that. Can you show us to our room?”

“Ah, well,” Dean said, looking to Gabe and Cas, a sheepish grin on his lips. “I think we need to clear a few things out of the room for you. We need to move all my stuff and all Cas' stuff into Gabe's room.”

Cas' eyes widened, then a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Gabe's jaw dropped as he realized what Dean was saying.

“Really?” Gabe asked, a huge grin on his face.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we can't make the girls sleep on the living room floor, can we?” he asked.

“No!” Cas said loudly. “The... oh! M-mine! My room! Let's clean my room out for them!” he blurted excitedly, then nearly sprinted up the stairs.

Dean turned to Gabe with a grin on his face. “I think he likes that idea,” he said, getting a huge kick out of a flustered Cas and the excitement on Gabe's face.

“Oh,” Charlie said, sounding surprised. Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth between them. “If things aren't ready, we can sleep in the living room tonight,” she said, trying to smooth things over.

“What my brother is doing,” Sam drawled, “is awkwardly moving in with his future mates. If you let him use chivalry as an excuse, he can continue living in his bubble.”

Sarah chuckled as Dean punched Sam in the arm. “I'll show you bubble,” Dean grumbled.

“What does that even mean?” Sam asked.

Dean turned to Sam with a frown. “If you don't know what it means, I shouldn't have to explain it to you,” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay. Whatever.”

“Well, congratulations,” Charlie said, and Sarah nodded with a smile. “Happy awkward move-in day,” she said, clapping excitedly.

“Thank you,” Gabe said, not even trying to hide a smile as he grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him toward the stairs. “I'll take bubble boy upstairs and we'll let you know when your new room is ready.”

“I'll take your bags!” Sam blurted, and without even looking at him, Dean knew Sam was blushing and being a huge dork over Sarah.

Dean smiled. He'd known she was his type.

***

“I'm so tired,” Dean moaned, flopping onto the bed. It hadn't taken very long to change the rooms around, but they'd had a long day.

Cas came out of the en-suite bathroom in just his boxers. Gabe tossed his jeans over the chair in the corner of the room, then climbed into bed completely naked.

“Aww,” Gabe whined, “but it's our awkward move-in day! Don't we get to have celebratory sex?”

“Dean has just been given the privilege of touching his own cock again,” Cas said, standing at the end of the bed. “I'd like him to demonstrate.”

“Uhm, huh?” Dean said.

“I'd like a show,” Cas said.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Gabe growled, scooting back until he was able to use the headboard as a back rest, then he palmed his cock.

Dean blushed. He'd done a lot of things over the years, but no one had ever convinced him to perform for them. He liked focusing on his partner, not himself.

Cas dropped his boxers on the floor, then climbed onto the end of the bed, crossing his legs as he sat down, facing Dean so he could see everything.

“Take your sleep pants off,” Cas ordered. And it was quite clearly an order. “Toss them on the floor.”

Dean's cock twitched hard. He loved direct orders when it came to sex. He'd never told anyone, but he had a feeling Cas and Gabe would discover it soon enough. He wriggled out of his sleep pants, then kicked them onto the floor.

“Good boy,” Cas rumbled, making Dean shiver with anticipation. Did he already know how much Dean loved following orders? “Now spread your legs,” he said, looking down at Dean's dick.

Dean did as he was told, spreading his legs wide. His cock was already half hard. He didn't touch it, not yet. Cas would tell him when. If he could focus on Cas' instructions, he could do this. It was for Cas and Gabe.

“Wider,” Cas said, and Dean groaned. “Lean against the headboard and run the tip of your right index finger across your cock.”

Dean couldn't believe how much it was turning him on. Cas was in complete control of the situation. Dean glanced over at Gabe, who was watching the two of them as if he wasn't sure which one to keep his eyes on. Dean gasped, obeying the instructions, his own teasing touch exciting, but not nearly as exciting as the dark look in Cas' eyes, the way he licked his lips as he watched.

“Cup your balls with your left hand,” Cas said, his voice getting even deeper with arousal. “Good, now slowly stroke your cock with your right hand.”

Dean did as he was told, hoping he wouldn't get too excited and come just within a minute of starting the game. Cas wrapped his right hand around his own cock, stroking lazily. Dean matched Cas' rhythm, and Cas smiled at him, nodding in approval, which sent a thrill through Dean, making his cock twitch again.

“Fuck,” Gabe whispered, then started to stroke his own cock, matching their rhythm.

Cas didn't seem to care about his own cock. Instead it was if he was only touching himself to show Dean how fast he wanted him to go. Cas' focus was almost entirely on Dean, with a few glances at Gabe.

“Touch your hole with your left hand,” Cas said.

Dean nearly chuckled as Gabe leaned forward so he could see the order being followed. Dean made a show of it, his middle finger sliding down, gently rubbing over his hole as he stroked his cock. He shivered, his breath catching as he watched his mates' reactions.

Gabe was biting his lip, his eyes darting between Dean's face and what he was doing with his hole. Cas ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and Dean liked to think it was because he wanted to lick Dean's cock. The thought made him feel like thrusting, but he kept still. Cas hadn't told him to do that yet.

“Squeeze your cock,” Cas said, nodding at him. “I want you to gather the precome and suck it from the fingers of your right hand.”

Gabe hissed, and Dean saw him squeeze the base of his own cock. Dean tried not to grin. If Gabe had been that close to coming already, he didn't feel quite as bad about being so turned on himself.

Dean slowly slid his fingers over the tip of his cock, getting his fingers wet with precome, then opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking at his fingers as he pushed them into his mouth, then sucked on them loudly. He considered it a success when Cas' breathing hitched.

He was so enthralled with Cas and Gabe, Dean had forgotten it was the first time he was able to freely touch himself for fun, and when he did remember, he couldn't have cared less. His mates were watching him, getting off on what he was doing. It was perfect, and he couldn't ask for more.

“Stroke your cock again,” Cas said, and Dean pulled his fingers out of his mouth with an obscenely wet noise, grinning when Gabe moaned.

“Yes, sir,” Dean whispered, getting a huge kick out of the orders as he reached down and stroked, matching the pace to Cas', which was faster now.

Cas turned to Gabe. “Push your fingers into his mouth,” he ordered.

Gabe didn't waste any time, didn't hesitate. He offered his fingers to Dean, who sucked on them, flicking at the skin with his tongue as Gabe shivered.

“Get him wet enough that Gabe can open himself for me,” Cas said.

“Oh fuck,” Gabe breathed, his voice shaky.

Dean pushed his tongue between Gabe's fingers, getting him as wet as possible, then opened his mouth, pulling away and leaving a trail of spit from Gabe's fingers to Dean's bottom lip. Gabe's mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but instead he just gaped at him for a moment.

“Get on your knees and use Dean's spit to open yourself,” Cas said. “Give Dean a show.”

Dean groaned as Gabe got to his knees, turning his back to Dean and reaching around himself, shoving his fingers in with a squelching sound. Gabe whimpered, quickly working his way up to three fingers, his hips thrusting and his back arching.

“If you want it to burn, stop now,” Cas said, and Dean grinned when Gabe pulled his fingers out.

Dean knew Gabe liked the burn and stretch of a cock pushing into him after minimal preparation. He was so turned on he was panting as he crawled to Cas.

“Get in front of me, then push yourself onto my cock,” Cas said.

Dean stopped stroking as Gabe kneeled in front of Cas, too interested in what was going on to remember he was supposed to be stroking himself. Cas wrapped his right arm around Gabe's stomach, and though Dean couldn't see what was going on between them, he assumed the gasp from Gabe meant Cas' cock had been pushed into him. Gabe winced, obviously feeling the burn, but he shuddered, a grin on his face that screamed arousal.

“Should I make him come on my cock, Dean?” Cas asked, slowly thrusting into Gabe.

Dean moaned. “Yeah! Fuck, yeah!” he said with a nod.

“Did I tell you to stop stroking your cock?” Cas asked, his tone of voice gruff and demanding.

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, sir,” he said as he started stroking himself again.

Cas grabbed Gabe's chin with his left hand, yanking him back. “Watch him.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Gabe groaned, focusing on Dean again. “Fuck me, Cassy,” he drawled.

“Dude,” Dean said, rolling his eyes and chuckling. “You gotta stop with the Cassy thing.”

Gabe looked at Dean, a confused look on his face. “What?”

Cas leaned in close enough that Gabe could probably feel his breath on his neck. “Think of Dean's past lovers, then think about what you just said.”

Gabe looked even more confused, then his eyes widened as he got it. “Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry!” he said. “I didn't even think about Cassie Robinson!”

Dean chuckled. “I know. And I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's okay.”

“I've been saying it a lot,” Gabe said with a wince.

“I know,” Dean said with a nod. “And now that we're courting and sharing a bed, I think it's time you stopped.”

Gabe's smile transformed the look on his face from one of guilt and shock to one of excitement and overwhelming love. “Okay,” he said with a nod. “I can do that.”

Dean smiled. “You'll have to come up with another nickname that annoys Cas,” he said.

“Hmm, yeah,” Gabe said, stroking his own cock as he appeared to think it over.

“Don't touch your cock,” Cas growled into Gabe's shoulder, then he bit down on the skin.

“Ah!” Gabe yelped, reaching back and grabbing hold of Cas' sides. “Sorry. Sorry,” he said.

Cas licked Gabe's shoulder after he finished biting him. “I left a mark on Gabriel,” Cas said with an evil grin.

Dean groaned, closing his eyes as his head fell back against the headboard. “I, fuck, I'm gonna come if, oh,” he said, then hissed.

“Don't come,” Cas barked.

Dean flinched, having not expected it, though it was just the right thing to do because it pushed his orgasm back. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Get on your knees,” Cas said, nodding at Dean.

Dean did as he was told, keeping his knees spread as he kneeled on the bed, his cock hard and leaking. He nearly drooled as Cas took Gabe's cock in his left hand and started stroking it.

“Fuck your fist with your right hand,” Cas said, “and tug on your balls with your left hand.”

Gabe's eyes were on Dean again, dark with arousal as Dean started to fuck his own fist, his hips matching the rhythm Cas was using to fuck Gabe.

“Both of you can come whenever you want,” Cas said, “but if you come before Gabe does, I'll spank him.”

Dean and Gabe groaned at the same time. “Is that a challenge?” Dean asked.

Cas grinned. “You know Gabriel likes being spanked, so if he can hold off longer than you, he'll get a reward,” he said as he stroked Gabe faster, fucked him harder. “But you'd better hurry. I don't know how long he can hold out.”

“Dean,” Gabe whined. “Feels too good. And it's so fucking hot watching you,” he said, shaking his head.

“You want me to come?” Dean asked innocently.

Gabe nodded, hissing as Cas licked and nibbled at his neck. “Yeah, come. Come for me-oh!” he gasped, biting his lip, a frown on his face as he worked at holding his composure.

Dean was close, but he wanted to make Gabe whine more. “You should ask nicely,” he said, going for cocky and full of confidence, but he probably missed the mark. He was too far gone.

“Please!” Gabe whined, long and loud. “Please come! Please! I w-wanna, yeah, fuck. Come for me! Come for us!” he begged with his teeth clenched.

Dean moaned, jerking himself faster and tugging on his balls, just enough to add a little pain to the mix. He fucked his fist, watching his mates performing for him, almost completely lost in arousal. He growled, losing his rhythm as he came, shooting all over the covers and not giving a damn that they'd need to be washed.

The second Dean started coming, Cas raised his right hand, his left still jerking Gabe, and brought his hand down, smacking Gabe's right ass cheek hard enough that Gabe yelped and flinched. Gabe whimpered, his thighs shaking as he held his position. He gasped, then started coming, Cas' hand smacking his ass over and over again, hard and loud, until Gabe couldn't hold himself up anymore and sagged back against Cas.

Gabe's stomach continued convulsing even after he'd come, making him shiver and spasm. Cas lowered him to the bed, then jerked off, coming all over Gabe's stomach as Gabe blinked up at him.

“Lick it up,” Cas growled as he squeezed every last drop out of his cock.

Dean didn't hesitate, knowing it was an order for him. He crawled over and mouthed at Gabe's stomach, licking and sucking until he'd cleaned everything up.

“Good boys,” Cas said as he crawled off the bed and headed for the en-suite bathroom. He came back out with a washcloth, then wiped Dean and Gabe clean. “Now get under the blanket. Gabe likes to cuddle after coming.”

Dean huffed out a laugh as he pulled the covers down and crawled in. He lifted the blanket for Gabe, who barely managed to move himself. Once they were all underneath the blanket, Gabe in the middle, they wrapped themselves around each other, their breathing calming down as they enjoyed the afterglow.

“I've thought about what I'd like to save as only ours in the relationship,” Cas said. “I'm content with calling you both my mates, the loves of my life. No one else can ever have that privilege, and I believe once we've all claimed each other, I won't have a problem with being possessive when others touch you. If one or both of you decide you want something else saved for just us, I'm completely open to anything you want, I'll respect your feelings on the matter, but I wanted you both to know how I felt.”

Dean wished he wasn't so tired. The fact that Cas was already thinking of a claiming ceremony thrilled him, and he reached across Gabe to stroke Cas' side.

“I'd like to think about it more,” Gabe said, “but I'm leaning toward the same thing. I'd been thinking about it, and then when Sarah and Charlie said that's all they kept for themselves, it was proof it could be done.”

“I wanna think about it too,” Dean said. “I think that's all I'd need, but I'd hate to agree to that and then get pissed when someone did something to one of you guys that I wanted for myself.”

“What would you want for just us?” Gabe asked, sounding curious instead of challenging.

“I don't know,” Dean said, shaking his head against Gabe's right shoulder. “I keep trying to think of something, but Missouri and Anna's restriction didn't sound like something I wanted, and when Sarah talked about Jake and Tessa keeping her pussy for just Jake, it sounded kind of annoying.”

Gabe snorted. “I was thinking the same thing. I like kissing, I like fucking, and I get a kick out of seeing you guys kiss and fuck other people.”

“I feel the same way,” Cas said.

“I know you both like seeing me fuck and get fucked,” Dean said, “but if you wanted me to, I could save my cock for your asses.”

“Mmm,” Gabe moaned, “But I love watching you fuck other people too much.”

“Same here,” Cas said, then yawned.

“Okay,” Dean said. “That's awesome, because I really wanna fuck Sarah at least once, and Charlie. Yeah. I wanna fuck her in the ass. I wanna see if she blushes or if she's one of those chicks that goes wild when she has sex.”

“Oh, fuck,” Gabe growled. “You're gonna break my dick. It's tired and you made it twitch.”

Dean chuckled. “I'll kiss it and make it better,” he said.

Gabe snorted. “That's generous of you.”

“I think we should have a time limit,” Cas said. “If neither of you come up with something to save for the three of us in the next two days, for the sake of safety I think we should tell everyone there are no limitations.”

Dean nodded, pushing his face into Gabe's neck. “I'll agree to that.”

“Me too,” Gabe said.

“And I'll agree to sleep now,” Dean said.

Gabe answered with a snore.


	16. Lube and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his first taste of what morning prep should've been like all along, then Charlie goes shopping for Dean.

Dean woke up alone in bed. Gabe and Cas had both had to get up early, and before they left they'd kissed him goodbye, telling him to sleep in, which he'd gladly agreed to do. He rolled around in bed for a while, enjoying the laziness. He had an appointment later in the day, but this morning he could do whatever he wanted to.

“Hey,” Charlie said from the doorway, waving at him.

“Hey, Charlie,” Dean said, his voice scratchy from sleep.

“The guys told me to let you sleep in,” she said. “I'm usually up by five or six in the morning, but I don't know what your schedule is like. If you want to stay in bed for a while, I can find something else to do.”

Dean smiled as he rolled himself over, sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “I'm up. I usually get up early, but the guys told me to chill out. I've been half asleep for the last hour or so anyway. I don't think my body would let me sleep past ten in the morning,” he said, shaking his head and looking over at the clock, which read quarter to ten.

“Cool!” she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Dean realized she was already dressed for the day in jeans and a red baby doll shirt with iron man on the front. She didn't have any shoes or socks on and he found it very sexy that her toes were curling into the carpet as she talked to him.

“So you ready?” she asked.

Dean looked up at her, probably looking very confused, but he wasn't fully awake yet. “Huh?”

“You're adorable when you're confused,” she said as she walked into the room.

She ran her fingers over his scalp, cupping the back of his head in a casual gesture that instantly warmed him, and he leaned into the touch, a small smile on his face.

“C'mon,” she said, leaning down and kissing his forehead, “I can't wait to see what you've got under those clothes.” She winked, then turned and headed for the en-suite bathroom.

Dean's cock took a moment to fully realize what she'd said, but it quickly woke up the rest of the way and twitched. He heard Charlie looking through the cabinets in the bathroom, then the water starting. He was suddenly unsure how he felt about Charlie doing this. He didn't know her very well. Sure, she was hot, but even with Missouri and Meg talking about preparation, he was a little hesitant.

He wanted it to be awesome. And he had a feeling Charlie could make it a nice experience. It wasn't his favorite thing in the world to do, but he already knew she wouldn't make him feel funny about it. The fact that she'd asked for the job had to mean she really liked it herself, right?

Dean wondered if he should bring it up as another rule to ditch, but as soon as that thought hit him, he remembered how Meg and Missouri talked about preparing a carus, how much Charlie wanted it, and he decided to see how this went before bringing it up. If it was that awesome, why ask that it stop?

He stood up, then remembered he'd slept naked. He sighed, mentally shrugging. She was going to see him naked eventually anyway. As he padded across the floor, he tried to think of non-sexy things to keep his dick under control. He had no idea how Charlie would feel about him walking in with a semi.

Dean stopped in the doorway, staring at a very naked Charlie, bending over a little as she attached the hose to the shower system. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

“Get in!” she said as she finished with the hose, then walked to the other side of the bathroom and grabbed two towels.

“You're, I-ah, okay,” he said. He'd been around plenty of naked women. If she wanted to do this naked, he shouldn't say anything and possibly miss out on naked chick if she thought he was uncomfortable and put her clothes back on.

Her tits were perfect, like nearly all tits were, because they were tits. Even after he stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, hand on the tiles, he couldn't get his dick to ignore her body. She stepped into the shower behind him and messed with the water temperature. He faced the tiles, his side to her, hoping she wouldn't notice his rapidly growing erection.

Dean flinched when the water started coming out of the shower head, not expecting it, and he was glad she wasn't looking at him. When he felt soapy hands on his back, he froze.

“Nice shoulders,” Charlie drawled as she ran her hands over his arms and shoulders.

He needed a shower anyway. He just hadn't expected to be washed. He let himself relax. If she wanted to wash him, he wasn't going to complain. A small noise that was somewhat like a whimper came out of him as she pressed her body against his back.

“You okay?” she asked, her arms wrapping around him to work on his chest.

Dean chuckled. “Kevin never washed me,” he said. He really hoped she wouldn't mind his rock hard erection.

“Aww,” she said, then kissed his back, “that's half the fun!”

“Fuck,” Dean growled as her hands moved down his stomach and she started washing his dick and balls. He really hoped it didn't offend her.

“Somebody's happy to see me,” Charlie said, and from her tone of voice, she had to be smiling. “Now if I could get the rest of you to enjoy this, it would be perfect.”

Dean chuckled nervously. “I'm kinda new to this. I fought Kevin on it, so he wasn't able to really make it enjoyable for either one of us. And I didn't know how you'd react to Little Dean being up for a shower.”

Charlie snorted. “I'd be insulted if he didn't wanna play.”

Dean chuckled again, relaxing more as her hands moved down his legs. He yelped as she bit his left ass cheek, then he smiled. This was quickly becoming awesome. And once he thought about it, he realized she'd probably known all along he was getting hard, that he was nervous. She was an empath. And by not soothing him like a skittish animal, she was letting him save face.

Charlie washed his feet, her fingers slipping between his toes quickly and efficiently. “Well, since you've never had anything but a perfunctory morning prep, then I think you're going to have a great time. Relax and enjoy it. I like it so much I would've fought Kevin for the privilege if he'd offered a battle.”

“Really?” Dean asked. “I mean you sounded like you really wanted it, but I didn't realize you wanted it that bad.”

Her hands moved up the backs of his legs, her right hand going between his cheeks as her left hand slid across his stomach and chest, then she pinched a nipple. He grinned. Yeah, this was awesome.

“Yep,” she said. “I love doing this. Being carus, you've got so much responsibility that it can get to be too much, weigh you down. Starting out the day all fresh and relaxed and feeling a little pampered, that sounds like something I'd want if I were in your position, so I love being that, doing that for you.”

“That does sound nice,” he agreed, then turned as she grabbed his left arm and pulled him to face her.

“Your turn,” she said, holding the bottle of body wash out to him.

He took the bottle from her, then stood there, probably looking a bit confused for a moment as she held her hands out to her sides. 

“Oh,” he said, shaking his head. “I get to do you?” he asked, a grin on his face.

“Hell yeah!” she said with a nod. “Unless you don't want to,” she said, a smirk on her face as if she already knew there wasn't a chance he'd refuse.

“Awesome,” Dean whispered as he squeezed soap onto his hand, then set the bottle on the ledge to his right. “Sarah's not gonna kill me, right?” he asked, his hands inches away from her wet body.

Charlie snorted. “The only reason she's not in here fingering herself is because this is something private. It's all about you, not her and not me.”

“Oh, it's a little bit about you,” Dean said with a nod as he ran his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, between her fingers. His hands moved back up to her shoulders, then down her chest. He didn't hesitate as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking her nipples.

Charlie moaned, and she reached out with her right hand, taking hold of Dean's cock. She stroked it with a soapy hand. Dean smiled down at her, his hands sliding over her stomach, around her sides, and he pushed up against her as he washed her back, his cock almost painfully hard. The thought of it leaking precome onto her stomach thrilled him.

“Of course it's a little bit about me,” she said softly. “A guy like you gets off on making others happy, which is why I'm giving you permission to touch and do anything you want in here within the limits of what Cas, Gabe, Sarah, and you have decided on. This is your time, and as long as we get the preparation in there at some point, you can eat me out or fuck my ass every morning.”

Dean groaned, long and loud as his hips twitched, fucking her fist. He pushed between her cheeks with the fingers of his right hand, letting the soap run over the delicate skin there, but not doing anything more than washing her.

“Or I could blow you every morning,” she said, chuckling when he swore. “I mean it. This is your time.”

Dean leaned down and nibbled at her neck, scenting her even though she mostly smelled of shower soap. He'd be able to pick her out of a crowd now, and it calmed his inner instincts, knowing another member of his house was in his scenting memory.

“Do you mind fingers inside you?” he asked, mouthing at her neck.

“Fingers are good,” she said, her hand moving faster on him, “both in my ass and in my pussy. I'm just really sensitive, so I don't like rough fingerfucking in my pussy. Sarah has fucked me with a strap-on, but it was too much in my pussy.”

“That sucks,” Dean said, a hand on each of Charlie's ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging them.

“I have plenty of fun, so don't feel bad for me,” Charlie said with a chuckle. “I'm one of those rare women born with extended nerve bundles.”

“I've never heard of that,” Dean said, wondering if he'd be able to figure out what she was saying if she got technical because she was so good at handjobs his brain might check out of the conversation soon.

“My asshole is extra sensitive to stimulation,” she said, pushing her breasts against him as he reached between her ass cheeks to run a finger over her asshole. “It stimulates my vaginal area, including my clit and vaginal opening, making me spasm like I'm being fucked in my pussy.”

“So can you come like that without anyone touching your clit?” Dean asked.

“Yup,” Charlie said.

“Wow,” Dean said, impressed and turned on by the idea. “Is your clit too sensitive?”

“Nope,” she said, then nibbled at his chest. “I love having my clit played with. It's way up inside me that's too sensitive, which is why dicks and strap-ons don't feel good.”

“So you don't mind?” he asked.

“Not at all,” she said, changing how she stroked him, pointing his dick up and stroking him between their bodies. “In fact I have a higher-than-normal libido for a beta, and Sarah makes sure I get plenty of sex.”

Dean's hips twitched, fucking up into Charlie's hand again. “I'm gonna come if you don't stop,” he growled into her shoulder.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, leaning against him, her breasts brushing against him, her belly bumping into the underside of his dick, his balls sliding against her.

“Hell no,” Dean said. “Can I make you come?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'd like that,” she said with a nod, brushing her nose and cheek against his chest. “If you play with my clit, I'll come faster.”

“I have something else in mind,” he said, grunting and fucking her fist as he came, the thought of what he was about to do to her pushing him over the edge. As soon as he could kneel without faceplanting in the shower, he dropped down, not caring that the floor of the shower was hard.

“Oh!” Charlie moaned as he leaned in and licked at her pussy lips.

The water cascaded down her back, so he didn't have to worry about getting a face full of water. He pushed his tongue between her lips, flicking her clit and grinning as she gasped and spread her legs, her hands smacking against the tile as she awkwardly tried to keep herself from falling. He put his hands on her outer thighs, a sure hold in case she lost her footing and slipped.

“Oh, I-oh!” Charlie said, her voice breathy and a little higher than normal. “Dean, oh, yeah, yeah,” she said, her thighs shaking as she panted.

Dean pushed the flat of his tongue against her clit, testing out how sensitive she was. She gasped and shook, but didn't pull away, so he pushed harder, wiggling his tongue. As soon as she pulled back, he eased off, making a mental note of what was too much for her, flicking his tongue back and forth.

She whined, the sound making his cock twitch even though he'd already come. He flicked up and down and she let out a squeal. He tried not to chuckle, knowing he'd found exactly what she liked.

“Dean! Dea-yeah, yes! Dean!” she yelled, pushing against his face as she came, her whole body trembling.

He was careful, paying close attention to every move she made, every noise that came from her so he didn't ruin her orgasm by overstimulating her. He didn't shove his tongue into her hole, but instead gently licked over it, enjoying the taste of her.

When she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, he let her, looking up at her with a grin, her slick all over his mouth.

“Now that's how you start the morning,” she said, her voice a little slurred.

Dean chuckled. “I'm happy to be of service.”

She crouched down and licked at his face, cleaning him up. He moaned, getting a huge kick out of the broad swipes of her tongue, catching every bit of the mess she'd made on him. When she was done, she stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him up too.

“C'mere,” she said, turning him toward the wall of the shower. She flipped the shower head off, making the water come out of the hand-held hose instead, then grabbed a tube of lube from the shelf. “I wanna get my fingers in that cute ass of yours.”

Dean smiled, spreading his legs. She was gentle with him, rubbing her breasts up against him as she pushed her fingers into him. It made everything less clinical and seemed more like they were having some kinky fun, especially when she would lean in and kiss his back.

Charlie pushed the hose into him even more gently than she'd been with her fingers. “Gabe told me to be extra careful with your hole for a few days,” she said.

Dean winced. “Yeah, Kevin got a little rough.”

“That never should've happened,” she said softly.

“I know,” Dean said. “I won't push you like I did him. And I won't be pushing him again either.”

“No,” Charlie said, looking up at him with an intensity in her eyes that made his breath catch. “That never should've happened,” she said, her words clearly enunciated, and he got the feeling she was trying to make a bigger point than the words might seem to convey.

Dean turned to the tiles again. He didn't get the feeling she was upset at him for what had happened. In fact he knew without a doubt Kevin was the one she was referring to. Dean wondered what it meant for the relationships in the house.

The rest of them had forgiven Kevin, as far as he knew, but Charlie and Sarah hadn't been in the house for the discussions between everyone. They hadn't seen Kevin's remorse, hadn't seen the sincerity.

He'd talk with Benny and Sam about it, let them know they should watch Sarah and Charlie to make sure they didn't hold a grudge. If they viewed the preparation as a special time every morning like Missouri and Meg did, maybe they wouldn't be able to let it go.

“Hey, wash my hair while I'm filling you,” Charlie said, and when he looked down at her, the severe look on her face was gone as if it was never there. She was smiling and her eyes were bright.

“Okay,” he said, grabbing the shampoo bottle and squirting some onto his hand.

It was a little awkward, but he twisted at the waist, running his fingers through her hair and scratching gently at her scalp, grinning when she moaned with pleasure.

“Hold it,” she said in warning, then pulled the hose out of him, giving his ass a little pat.

She turned the valve on the splitter again so the flow of water came out of the shower head, then she stepped back under the spray, leaning her head back and rinsing the soap from her hair. When she was done, she poured some shampoo on her hand and started washing Dean's hair. He bent at the waist so she could reach everywhere.

“I usually hate holding it for a few minutes,” Dean commented, his eyes closed. “It's nice to have the distraction from the stomach cramps.”

“I have great hands,” she drawled. 

He chuckled. “Yes, you do,” he said. She took hold of his arm and led him under the spray of water and fluffed his hair to get the shampoo out.

“You don't have bad cramps, do you?” she asked once he stepped out from the under the spray.

“No, it's just not my favorite feeling in the world,” he said as she rinsed the rest of his body, running her hands over him.

“Are you comfortable with me staying in the bathroom,” she asked, “or would you rather I wait in your room and I can lube you up in there?”

Dean opened his mouth, ready to say he didn't want her in the bathroom while he released the water, but she seemed so casual about it, so accepting.

“Do you usually stay in the bathroom?” he asked, rubbing his stomach.

“Becky was fine with me staying,” she said with a shrug, “but I'll understand if you'd rather I leave. It doesn't bother me either way. You've already seen that I'm doing this for you, not me, so it's completely up to you.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, I think I'd rather have some privacy, but you've been so awesome about this so far, there's a part of me that thinks I might change my mind about it in the future.”

Charlie's face lit up with a huge smile and she clapped. “Yay! I'm so excited I make you feel comfortable!” she said, and Dean could practically feel her enthusiasm. “You just made my day!”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head as she walked out of the bathroom, a bounce in her step, dripping wet. She left the door open, and he didn't bother to close it. He finished up, then wiped down the bathroom, tossing his towel into the hamper as he walked out.

She was standing in the middle of the room in Green Lantern underoos and a matching bra. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw her. There was a plain white tank top and jeans draped over the bed, both of which looked as if they'd fit Charlie, and to the right of those was a pair of his dark jeans, an undershirt, and one of his nicer button-down shirts. She must've known he had an appointment later that required slightly nicer attire than his every-day clothes.

“Are you dressing me?” he asked with a grin.

“I can stop if you don't want me to,” she said, squirting some lube onto her fingers, “but I got in the habit of doing it for both Sarah and Becky.”

“I don't have a problem with it,” he said with a smile, shaking his head. “I just didn't realize everything you'd be doing for me.”

“Oh, I'm full-service, baby,” she said with a wink, then gestured toward the end of the bed. “Now bend over. I didn't get enough of that cute ass yet this morning.”

He chuckled, bending over and resting his hands on the end of the bed, then spreading his legs. She made him feel good about himself. He knew he had a nice body, but she made it seem like a pleasure to touch him. If he would've known pampering could feel like this without awkwardness and condescension, he'd have been excited about it from the beginning.

“Tell me if this hurts at all,” Charlie said as she spread his cheeks. “I'm being gentle, but Gabe said you had a little tear in there, and the water and stretching could've irritated it, which is why I'm lubing you up even though your ass if off limits for a few days.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said.

“Oh, you'd better knock that shit off,” she said with a chuckle. “I'll end up humping your leg multiple times a day if you're all gentlemanly and calling me ma'am.”

“In case you're wondering, I wouldn't mind the leg humping,” he said with a grin, even though she couldn't see his face.

Charlie snorted. “Yeah, but I wouldn't get anything done around here.”

“Again, I don't have a problem with that,” he said.

“You're cute,” she said, pulling her fingers out and giving his right ass cheek a smack. “All done.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” he said, grinning as he picked up his jeans, looking for his boxers.

He saw Charlie pull her jeans on, but she didn't say anything as he lifted his shirts off the bed, checking for the missing underwear.

“Where are my boxers?” he asked, turning to her with a shirt in one hand and his jeans in the other.

“You don't get boxers today,” she said, her voice playful.

Dean chuckled. “And why's that?”

“Because,” she chirped, pulling her shirt over her head and down over her breasts, “I needed a few pairs of your underwear so I can compare sizes at Victoria's Secret later today.”

Dean's jaw dropped, and he could feel the blush on his face. He was probably blushing all the way down his neck.

“I can't wait to see you in panties,” Charlie said, her voice low and so fucking hot that Dean's cock twitched and he groaned.

“Now I have to go to the appointment with a hard-on,” he grumbled.

“Aww, poor baby,” Charlie said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out his socks, then tossing them on the bed. “I'm sure the look on their faces will make everything worth it.”

“Gabe seemed kinda into it,” Dean said with a shy chuckle as he sat down on the bed and pulled his socks on.

Dean knew she could've said something about how nice the new panties would feel, how sexy he would feel, but instead she'd focused his attention on how his mates would react to it. It was telling of how well she already knew him. If he could focus on his mates, he wouldn't have time to freak out.

“Yeah, everybody's gonna be into it,” she said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. “Including me,” she said, then left him sitting on the bed nearly drooling after her.

***

By the time Dean got back home that evening, his cock was half hard. He'd been able to control himself while he was dealing with business, but on his way out to the car after being in a nearly two-hour meeting, he'd let himself think about what Charlie had said earlier.

He had no idea exactly what she was getting other than panties, but the thought of wearing whatever color or style she'd picked out thrilled him.

Dean pulled into the driveway, pushing down on his cock to get it under control before getting out. As he made his way to the door, it opened, and Charlie stood there with a smile on her face.

“Hey, handsome,” Charlie said, opening the door wide for him. “How'd it go?”

“Not too bad,” he said. “I'm not a big fan of meetings, and there were plenty of stupid questions asked, but I lived.”

She took him by the hand and led him upstairs. “They didn't wear you out, did they?” she asked.

Dean chuckled. “No,” he said, and he knew she was feeling him out, checking to see if they needed to forgo whatever they had planned so he could rest. “It wasn't a big deal.”

She led him into the room he now shared with Cas and Gabe, then left him standing in the middle of the room. She closed the door, and Dean thought it was an odd thing to do, but he wasn't complaining.

Charlie smirked. “I wanna surprise them,” she said, tilting her head toward the door in explanation for closing it.

Dean chuckled. “Oh, okay,” he said with a nod. “They don't know?”

“We talked about it some this morning,” she said, “but they don't know what I bought.”

“Awesome,” Dean said with a grin.

“I'm hoping it'll be a surprise for you too,” she said as she walked up to him. “I already told you what I was getting, but I don't know you all that well yet. If you don't like any of what I got, I want you to say something. Don't worry about hurt feelings or anything.”

“Okay,” Dean said with a nod.

She grinned and let out a little noise of excitement. “Strip!” she said, waving her hands at him.

Dean chuckled. “Yes, ma'am.”

Charlie groaned. “You've gotta stop that. It makes me wanna do bad things to you.”

“And that,” he said as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the bed, “only makes me want to say it more.”

Charlie snorted. “I'm not a typical beta,” she said. “You might be sorry you didn't heed my warning.”

Dean unbuttoned his slacks and dropped to the floor. “I never assumed you were a typical beta. I grew up with a beta who had an honorary title in the house. Betas in alpha houses are never typical, and I can see a lot of things in you I like.”

“Thank you,” she said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Dean didn't bother putting anything away, just kicked the clothes and shoes to the side and stood before her naked. She leaned in and scented him.

“Am I presentable?” he asked.

Charlie moaned. “I was going to have you shower if you smelled like anyone else, but you're letting off enough alpha pheromones that a shower would be cruel to the rest of us.”

Dean chuckled, relaxed with her in a way that he wouldn't have been before this morning. She made everything seem simple and right. He knew it was just the beginning of her life in the house, but if this was any indication of what was to come, he was completely satisfied with the choices that brought her here.

“Okay, moving on,” she said, shaking herself out of the moment. She walked over to the dresser, picking up the pink striped shopping bag with the Victoria's Secret brand on the side.

Dean's cock, which had already been half hard, twitched as he thought of what could be inside the bag. Charlie set the bag on the bed, then reached into it. She pulled out a pair of green mesh panties with white lace trim around the waist and legs, complete with a little green bow in the middle of the lace trim.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, grabbing the base of his cock.

Charlie let out a throaty chuckle. “You like?” she asked, though she clearly already knew he was thrilled with them.

“You have chosen wisely,” Dean said.

Charlie's eyes widened. “Oh,” she moaned. “Nobody told me you were a geek,” she said, and Dean could smell her arousal.

Dean chuckled. “Don't tell anybody, especially Sam. He has no idea.”

Charlie grinned. “I won't tell, but I may need some geeky nothings whispered in my ear every now and then. Sarah's clueless when it comes to that shit,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“As you wish,” Dean said with a nod.

“Stop,” Charlie growled, though she was grinning. “I've got plans to take you downstairs and let everyone make you feel as good as possible, and if you keep it up, I'll conveniently forget those plans and keep you here all for myself.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, I'll stop.”

She sniffed the panties, and Dean felt his cock twitch again. “I asked for panties without any scent on them so we'd smell nothing but you,” she said as she knelt down in front of him. “Oh,” she said as she looked at his crotch, “do you want me to shave you or is neatly trimmed good with you?”

“I'll leave it up to you,” he said with a shrug.

Charlie snorted. “If I shave you, I'll end up humping you because I have a bit of a shaving kink.”

“I'll make a mental note to save that for another time,” he said, lifting his left leg and stepping into the panties she held out for him.

“Do you like shaving?” she asked him.

“I don't have a particular kink for it, but I'm all for something that gets someone else off,” he said, stepping into the panties with his right foot.

“I knew you were one of those guys,” Charlie said as she slowly pulled the panties up his legs.

Dean knew what she was doing. He'd heard how sensual empaths could be, and it wasn't until she was inching the panties up, blowing over the tip of his dick with a little puff of air that he realized Kevin hadn't been this way with anyone, especially Dean. He wondered if it was because Kevin was both an empath and a warlock.

He wouldn't have ever called Kevin sensual, and yet Dean knew it was a strong trait in empaths. Vic was a low-level empath, not strong enough to ever receive an honorary title in an alpha house, but the man was very sensual. He was graceful and comfortable in his own skin.

Charlie was comfortable in her own skin, and though she wasn't as graceful as Vic, Dean was sure that was because of her personality, especially now that she was placing a kiss on his hip and smoothing the material up and over his ass cheeks, making his skin tingle with anticipation and excitement. He quickly forgot about his concerns over Kevin as Charlie gazed up at him.

She used her index fingers to pull the material away from him, then up and around his cock, leaving just the tip poking out the top over the lace as she stood up, giving his ass a little smack.

Dean couldn't speak. He was so turned on, and the atmosphere in the room was so charged with sexual energy that he felt as if a word spoken out loud would break the magic.

Charlie reached into the bag again, pulling out a white button-down shirt in his size. He pushed his arm through one sleeve, and she walked around behind him, helping him put his other arm through, then dragging it up over his shoulders.

Dean almost forgot to breathe as Charlie came around to stand in front of him, buttoning his shirt starting at the bottom, working her way up as she placed light kisses on his chest.

“You ready for dinner?” she asked, her voice soft so as to not disturb the mood.

“I don't get jeans,” he said instead of asked.

She grinned. “You might be able to get some socks out of me, but beyond that, no. You're as dressed as I want you to be right now.”

If anyone else would've said that, Dean might have felt a little twinge of defiance or anger, but with Charlie it was almost a tease, and he would swear the way she said it implied she wanted it, that she liked how he looked, and that she was getting a kick out of it.

Dean couldn't figure out if she was doing it because she knew him that well already, knew that he'd be more willing to do what she told him to do if he knew she wanted it or if she really did want it herself.

He mentally shrugged, realizing he didn't care. Either way, she wanted him to go downstairs in nothing but his panties and a white dress shirt.

His panties. His cock twitched again as he let that thought sink in. She'd gone out looking for these. She'd looked through countless other pairs and chose these with him in mind. She'd even asked for unscented panties. And it was all because he'd mentioned it to the others, because they'd remembered and told Charlie about it.

Dean tried not to dwell on the fact that it was all for him. He'd be blushing by the time he got downstairs. Well, he might be blushing anyway, but at least he could focus on them and their reactions instead of feeling like he was on display.

As Dean stood there lost in his thoughts, Charlie started undressing. Her jeans dropped to the floor, and he didn't pay attention until her shirt was tossed onto the bed.

“What are you doing?” he asked, confused.

“I bought something else,” she said, standing there in nothing but the Green Lantern underoos and matching bra she'd had on this morning as she reached into the bag one more time.

Dean groaned as she pulled out a sheer black dress. As she pulled it on, the sleeves went down to her wrists and the hemline of the dress was so short it barely covered her ass. He didn't know what was sexier, the fact that it was so snug he wanted to run his hands all over her or the fact that he could see her geeky underwear through the material.

It certainly wasn't a dress for wearing out in public. Since she'd pulled it out of the same bag his panties had been in, she must've purchased the dress just for him. He was sure Sarah would get some use out of it as well, but he knew Charlie had gone into the store and searched for this with him in mind. It meant more to him than he could say.

“Not that I'm complaining by any means,” Dean said, knowing what she'd done, but wanting to hear her say it, “but is this for Sarah or can I drool over this too?”

Charlie chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her breasts up against him. “I know you have a hard time being the center of attention, and I'm giving you a distraction so you can forget about yourself and have a good time wearing your sexy panties.”

Dean shook his head, very impressed by her. “You are awesome,” he said, cupping her face and kissing her cheek. “Totally awesome.”

“I know,” she said with a smirk, then took him by the hand. “I'm also starving! And I think Nick has outdone himself with dinner.”

Dean trailed along behind her, focusing on the way the dress accentuated her cute little ass. She held his hand all the way to the dining room, and by the time he got there, he realized she'd succeeded in making him forget that the plan was for the attention to be on him.

“Have a seat,” Charlie said, gesturing to the empty chair between Cas and Gabe.

Cas' eyes widened, his mouth partially open as if he was about to say something, and Gabe didn't even have the ability to smirk as he looked Dean over. Dean tensed a little, and he didn't look at the rest of the people sitting around the table, knowing it would make him more uncomfortable to have all those eyes on him.

Dean sat down, keeping his eyes on Charlie. She walked up to Sarah's chair and leaned down, kissing Sarah on the lips, the dress riding up and showing the undercurve of her ass cheeks. Dean couldn't decide whether to watch the deep kiss Charlie and Sarah were sharing or the way Charlie was pushing her ass out and nearly squirming where she stood.

He knew she was doing it for him, and he felt himself relax, a smile on his face as she finished her kiss with a little lick to Sarah's bottom lip. She turned to sit down, using both hands to push her hair back. When Dean finally got up the nerve to look around the table, everyone but Gabe and Cas were looking at Charlie. Gabe and Cas were looking at Dean.

“What's for dinner, Nick?” Charlie asked, tilting her head down to the dishes on the table as if to remind Nick there was more to the evening than a show.

“Oh,” Nick said, flinching as he sat back in his seat. Kevin tried to hide a smile as he watched a flustered Nick look at the plates as if he'd never seen them before.

Kevin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. “Chicken Florentine over pasta and a side of garlic bread,” he said as he gestured to the dishes in the middle of the table.

“Thank you, Kevin,” Charlie said with a wink.

“I'll start passing them around,” Nick said, grabbing the first platter and passing it to his right before taking any of it himself.

Dean shivered as Gabe's left hand came to rest on his right thigh, and he tried not to squirm as Gabe leaned in and kissed his cheek. The panties felt amazing, and every move he made reminded him they were there.

Benny served himself, then passed the platter to his right. “I think we need to make sure all of us are on the same page,” he said, taking control of the conversation.

Sam nodded as if he knew Benny was going to say that, so Dean assumed they'd talked about it earlier in the day.

“I know the primes filled you in,” Sam said, gesturing to Sarah and Charlie, “but the rest of us have known each other for a while.”

Nick had regained his composure and nodded in agreement with Sam. “Kevin moved here from Canada after he graduated from high school, but the rest of us grew up in the same city, went to the same school, even if I didn't really hang out with the rest of them as kids,” he said with a shrug.

“We'd like to get to know you,” Sam said, “because on paper you guys are awesome enough, but then what you did yesterday made a huge impression on all of us. It's not an interrogation or anything,” he said with a goofy smile.

Dean nearly forgot he was sitting there in nothing but panties and a button-down shirt. His brother was blushing and being generally adorable with Sarah, and Dean couldn't help but grin.

“Okay,” Sarah said with a nod. “We grew up in Arlington, Texas,” Sarah said, glancing at Charlie, giving her a little smile. “Our parents were best friends, and even so our parents were all surprised we connected at such a young age.”

“I declared her my mate when I was three,” Charlie said with a chuckle, and everyone at the table either chuckled or made a little noise like “aww.”

“Our parents thought it was just a stage at first,” Sarah said, shaking her head. “They realized it wasn't that simple when the neighborhood bully pushed Charlie into a puddle of mud.”

“Oh, it was amazing,” Charlie cooed. “I can still remember the whole thing like it was yesterday. Sarah came running from the other side of the swing set, growling and snarling away, her hands balled into fists,” she said, her eyes wide and her fists in the air to demonstrate, “and Lilith had no idea what was going on.”

“I tackled her,” Sarah said with a grin. “Lilith was two years older than me, a strong alpha, and if the situation had been different, she probably could've beaten me in a fight. But I had her down on the ground before she could react, punched her in the face, and was about to give her one more punch for good measure when my mom pulled me off her.”

“Sarah still swears she wasn't going to do anything more than that second punch,” Charlie said, nudging Sarah with her elbow.

“I wasn't,” Sarah said, scowling at Charlie. “Lilith was already crying and baring her neck.”

Charlie giggled. “I know, sweetie,” she said, then kissed Sarah on the cheek. “She saved me from the evil bully, and as soon as her mom pulled her back, she came running over to me, and got me out of the mud. She wrapped her arms around me and growled “mine!” as she brushed the tears from my face. I never felt so safe in my life.”

“So yeah, our parents realized we were serious,” Sarah said with a nod. “We had a claiming ceremony when we graduated from high school.”

Dean shivered as Gabe's hand moved up his leg, Gabe's little finger brushing the crotch of the panties. He nearly dropped his fork, and he was glad he managed to keep hold of it. Gabe's smirk, had he dropped the fork, would've made it obvious to everyone what he was doing.

“Sarah and I have also known from a young age we'd be in an alpha house one day,” Charlie said. “Sarah's magics and my empathic skills were strong even when we were little.”

“And whenever they tested us together,” Sarah said with a grin, “we'd blow them all away. Even when we were little, we had a lot of control over our powers, and by the time they tried to teach us how to boost our powers, we'd already been doing it for nearly two years and didn't realize it was something that needed to be taught.”

“Our combined powers come close to a level nine sorceress,” Charlie said.

“And Charlie even has the ability to pull in other warlocks or sorceresses when the two of us combine our powers, boosting everyone and mixing powers at will,” Sarah said.

Dean knew it was very rare for a mated couple to do that. Low-level mates couldn't focus on more than one person at a time, meaning they could only focus on their mate. Even some mid-level mates couldn't boost the powers of more than one person at a time, let alone mix the powers of multiple magics. Dean had no doubt the two of them would test at a level nine when they worked together, possibly even ten.

“We were on a waiting list as soon as we turned sixteen,” Sarah continued, “and we were assigned to the Euless Alpha House in Texas with the hopes of one day taking over the Arlington Alpha House.”

“It started out a little rocky,” Charlie said, “but things were good for a while after we worked out some of the problems.”

“But,” Sarah drawled, “we knew there were bigger problems that needed to be fixed.”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, and the four of us tried to make it work.”

“If Jake,” Sarah began, but stopped, shaking her head, then looking down at the table, flustered.

Charlie leaned up against her, and Dean couldn't be sure, but the way Sarah's shoulders suddenly relaxed and he way she looked up at them again made him think the two of them had shared some telepathy. It was almost as if Charlie had said something to reassure Sarah, but maybe Sarah had just pulled herself back together.

“Jake's death came at a horrible time,” Sarah said. “When he died, I think it was the straw that broke the camel's back.”

Charlie nodded. “I think we all had a chance to still work things out before then. There might have been a few reassignments, but instead things just fell apart over the next few months.”

“We were sure we'd be left on a waiting list indefinitely,” Sarah said with a smile, “so when the Austin Alpha Prime House told us they wanted to assign us here, we were thrilled.”

Sam leaned forward. “If you don't mind my asking, were you still staying at the Euless Alpha House when they reassigned you?”

Sarah shook her head. “No. After I called them in, the other members of the house were asked to leave. Tessa wasn't asked to leave, but she wanted a break. Charlie and I were taken to the Austin Alpha Prime House where we stayed for a few months.”

“They offered us counseling and healing,” Charlie said. “Eve, one of the primes, was a level ten sorceress, and her mate, Cara, was a level nine empath. They worked with us more than the rest of the house members, and it was amazing.”

Sarah sighed. “I wish Tessa would've come along with us. They could've helped her.”

Charlie gave Sarah a little smile. “She'll come around,” she said softly.

“I know,” Sarah said with a nod and a smile. “Anyway, we're thrilled to be here. We've heard some great things from the primes about you, and we checked around with some people in Palo Alto who have dealt with you and were very happy with what you guys are doing.”

Dean's eyes widened with surprise. “I didn't realize you'd contacted people in the city.”

Charlie snorted indelicately. “You would've done the same thing,” she said with a grin.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted with a nod, “but it tells me more about the two of you. You just earned a lot of points in my book.”

“Ooh! Points?” Charlie asked, straightening in her chair, one eyebrow raising. In a stage-whisper she said, “Do I have more points than Sarah yet? You can tell me. I won't tell her.”

Dean chuckled. He'd known that referring to a points system would excite her. “You both racked up quite a lot of points doing what you did yesterday, but I have to say you pulled ahead with your thoughtfulness,” he said, keeping it vague.

Dean purposely kept a strong picture in his head of both the morning preparation and what he'd felt when Charlie had pulled the dress out of her bag so he'd feel more comfortable in his panties. He knew the moment she'd read his mind because her posture changed, her shoulders dropping a little, her head tilting to the side, and a warm smile gracing her lips.

“You're welcome,” she said softly, then pushed something back at him.

Dean frowned for a moment, because he didn't know exactly what he was sensing. It had never been this way with Missouri, Sam, or Kevin. It wasn't a pressure like when Missouri wanted to check him over, it wasn't an intrusion like when Kevin examined him after the tatzelwurm, and it wasn't pushy the way Sam could sometimes be, even though Dean didn't mind because it was just Sam.

This was completely different. He felt as if he could taste the essence of Sarah on his tongue. He couldn't describe it any other way unless he could say he'd eaten the word meaning Sarah, yet it wasn't overwhelming.

The rest of it, that was all Charlie. He felt as if he could say or do anything he wanted and it would be just between them, no hard feelings and no judgment. She showed him a scenario where he made all the decisions and told everyone else what to do.

It wasn't explicit, but Dean immediately knew she was asking him if that's how he wanted the evening to play out, because in the next moment she showed him a scenario where she called all the shots, letting him just enjoy what was happening while still being an active participant.

When he focused on her calling all the shots, her face blurred, a mixture of everyone else at the table causing the face to morph. If he would've seen it in real life, it might've startled him, but the way Charlie did it, the ease of everything, he knew exactly what she meant. She was offering him the chance to pick who called the shots.

He grinned, looking directly at her as he focused on nothing but her, everything that made up Charlie in his mind. She smiled, giving him a nod to show she got the message.

Dean realized that the rest of them had been talking while he'd had the silent exchange with Charlie, and by the time he looked around at them, Nick and Kevin were clearing the table.

Cas leaned against Dean, his lips brushing Dean's ear as he whispered, “It's up to you who is involved in the fun. If you want to dismiss anyone or do this in private with one or more of the people in this house, even if it doesn't include me or Gabe, it's okay. Gabe and I want you to enjoy this, and there will be no resentment on the part of anyone.”

Dean turned his head, kissing the corner of Cas' mouth, then rubbing his nose over Cas' skin until his lips were brushing Cas' ear, a mirror of Cas' earlier position. “Let's have an orgy,” he whispered, then smiled as Cas shivered.

“Dean!” Cas nearly yelped, grabbing Dean's wrist.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, surprised by the little outburst.

“I love you,” Cas said softly, looking Dean in the eye. “You don't have to say it back, but you needed to know,” he said, an intensity to his words that took Dean's breath away.

Dean smiled, taking Cas' hand in his own. “Thank you, Cas,” he whispered.

“And you need to know you can trust me to keep my emotions under control,” Cas said. “I've growled, been possessive of you, but as long as you know I love you, that you're my mate in all ways save our claiming ceremony, then anything else is just having fun.”

Dean's throat felt tight. Cas had awkward timing, which Dean knew full well was part of his charm. If they were in their room, somewhere else, less people around them, Dean could throw him down and show him exactly how much the words had meant to him by mapping out Cas' body with his tongue and lips.

Instead, Dean said something he knew would mean the world to Cas. “I trust you, Cas,” he said.

The smile on Cas' face told Dean it was the perfect thing to say. Cas stood, using the hold Dean had on his hand to yank Dean up as well.

“Orgy?” Cas asked, his head tilted to the side.

Dean chuckled. “Well, maybe not an orgy. How about just a mind-blowing amount of sex,” he said.

Gabe walked around them, coming up behind Cas and kissing his neck. “I like that plan,” he said, then took off toward the living room.

Just as Dean tensed up, thinking about what awaited him in the living room, all the attention on him, Charlie's hands were on his chest as she squeezed herself against him, her left side up against Cas as she wriggled.

She grinned up at him. “Did you tell Cas about my matching bra and panties?” she asked sweetly.

Dean chuckled. “No, I think I forgot to tell him about that.” He looked Cas in the eye and said in a very serious tone of voice, “Never forget to mention a woman's panties when she's picked them out just for you.”

Cas smirked, his hands coming up and smoothing over Charlie's shoulders, as if he just couldn't help himself and wanted to touch. “I'll remember that,” he said.

“Cas,” Dean said, then took a step back, taking Charlie with him. He held her against his front and pointed at her ass with his right index finger. “Green Lantern panties. Totally sexy in a geeky way,” he said with a grin, then he gestured toward her upper back. “Matching bra with little power rings all over it. Again, sexy in a geeky way.”

Cas nodded, paying attention as if it was the most important information he'd ever learned. “And the dress?” he asked, again reaching out and running his hands over her body.

Dean grinned at Cas and stage-whispered, “It's for me.”

Cas' eyes widened, and he looked at the dress with new appreciation. Dean wasn't sure, but because Cas could be almost scary at times with his perception, he thought there was a good chance Cas knew exactly why she'd bought the dress.

“You still wanna play with me, right?” Charlie asked, rubbing up against him.

His upstairs brain decided to let the downstairs brain go ahead and have fun. Or maybe his downstairs brain demanded it. Either way, Dean nodded, his body tingling with excitement as she let out a noise of happiness and took his hand, leading him to the living room.

As Dean walked in, he was relieved to see that only Gabe looked up at him, watching him, though Kevin did turn and take a good look himself before returning to his conversation with Nick.

“Tell me who you want naked,” Charlie whispered, “and who has to keep their clothes on.”

Dean grinned as she pushed a picture into his head, a scene where Sam was in nothing but his jeans, Sarah was in her bra and panties, and the rest were completely naked, save he and Charlie in their outfits.

“You have great ideas,” Dean said softly so no one else would hear.

Charlie nodded, then left him standing there as she walked to the middle of the room, near the coffee table. “All right,” she said, a commanding tone to her voice, “you!” pointing at Sam, “Everything goes but the jeans.”

Sam grinned and immediately started stripping as instructed. Dean was trying not to laugh as everyone turned their complete attention to Charlie, waiting for instructions.

“Sarah, my love,” Charlie said, “bra and panties only.” She turned to Benny, then flapped her right hand at his midsection. “Take it all off,” she said with a grin.

Dean did end up chuckling out loud because Benny blushed. He didn't think Benny could be taken down by a perky little beta, but apparently he could. Dean had another picture pushed into him. One where Kevin was still completely dressed save his shoes. Dean didn't know why Charlie had pushed it at him, but she must've had something planned so he nodded.

“Kevin, shoes off,” she said, pointing at him. “The rest of you, follow Benny's lead and take it all off.”

Dean chuckled again as everyone scrambled to obey. He suddenly felt a rush of pride. No one was treating her like a second-class citizen. He didn't think any of them would, but to see it in action warmed him. She was in complete control of a roomful of alphas, and she was practically glowing with excitement.

Charlie walked back up to Dean when she saw everyone was obeying her. “Now,” she said softly, “who would you like to fuck?”

Dean squeaked. Then he blushed, hoping no one heard the squeak. This would be the first time he'd be fucking someone else in the house in a group setting like this. His cock twitched, and he was reminded that he was wearing panties. It was the first time he'd thought about it since he was in the dining room.

“Oh, I, uhm,” he started, unable to decide as he looked around the room.

“Kevin's cock is still out of commission for fucking anyone,” Charlie whispered, a grin on her face, “and your ass is still out of commission for being fucked. Hmm, what a coincidence.”

Dean looked down at her, surprised by what she'd said. Not because he'd forgotten, but because she seemed almost excited about the fact. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and kissed his chest.

As he reached up to run his hands over her back, he thought about why his ass was out of commission, and though he was fine with it, didn't need to be fucked, and was rather excited over the thought of fucking someone else, he felt a little anger over why, a little angry at Kevin.

Everything over the last few days had happened so fast, a whirlwind of activity and people in the house, and he hadn't really processed it all. But now that he was standing there, his asshole injured because of Kevin's immaturity and desire to be higher in rank than him even when Dean was physically stronger, even when Dean had a perfectly valid reason to be higher in rank than him, he felt anger.

Then he thought about Kevin's injury, which never would've happened if Kevin had treated him the way Charlie had been. And she'd only been here a short time. Already he trusted her so much that he'd have to say, if it came down to a life or death situation, he'd pick Charlie to have his back over Kevin.

His head was spinning, and his stomach started to ache as he remembered Kevin forcing him kneel in the salt. That was such a sick thing to do. Why hadn't he realized before just how sick it was? Why hadn't that been the incident that prompted a call to the primes?

His mom had been right. It was a form of torture. And Kevin would've done it. He would've fucked Dean right there in the salt if Sam hadn't come into the garage. And worst of all, Dean would've let him! What the fuck was wrong with him that he would let anyone do that to him?

Dean flinched as someone touched his arm. Someone who wasn't Charlie. He looked down to see Kevin's wide eyes, a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Kevin asked quietly, obviously keeping this just between the three of them.

Dean realized he hadn't been breathing. He gulped in some air, spots floating in his line of vision. As the dizziness went away, he smiled down at Kevin, remembering the infection of yellow magics, the reason behind what Kevin had done to all of them. It hadn't been his fault. There was no reason to be angry at Kevin.

“I'm good,” Dean said with a nod.

Kevin's worried expression went away, replaced by a big smile. “Cool!” he said.

His anger was gone, his stomach no longer ached, and he remembered why they were in the living room. He looked down at Charlie, grinning. “I wanna fuck Benny while he eats Sarah out. And if it's all right with you, I'd like someone, even if it's not me sometime tonight, to fuck your ass, because it's an amazingly cute ass on a very geeky-sexy woman.”

Charlie giggled. “Any requests besides that?” she asked.

“The rest is completely up to you,” he said. “It's actually really fucking hot that you're telling all these alphas what to do,” Dean said with a wink.

Charlie blushed a little. “I really like telling them what to do,” she whispered.

“Well, get to it,” he said with a shrug, then smacked her ass.

She gasped, then groaned, her whole body shuddering. “Oh fuck,” she breathed.

Dean smirked, then looked over at Sarah, who was smirking right back at him. “I've gotta remember to take advantage of that sometime,” he said to Sarah.

“If you do it right,” Sarah said, “she can come just from being spanked.”

“Oh,” Gabe groaned, squeezing the base of his cock. He took a few deep breaths. “I'm gonna teach you exactly how to do that right,” he said to Dean. “Hands-on experience after I get you to come the same way.”

Dean's cock twitched again. He still didn't know if he would like being spanked for fun, but the thought of Gabe trying and the mental image of trying it out on Charlie, working at it until he had it right and made her come with Gabe's help? Yeah, he liked that.

“Next time,” Charlie said, the authoritative tone back as she stepped away from Dean, backing up two paces. She ran her hands over her sides, her stomach, and cupped her breasts. “Right now, we've got panties to show off.”

Dean felt himself flush, but with Charlie standing in front of him, keeping his eyes trained on her own panties, he didn't feel as self-conscious.

“Nobody has seen yours yet,” she said playfully, “so I think you should give them a little peek of that very sexy ass of yours in those pretty panties.”

Dean blushed as everyone cheered and whistled, but instead of feeling more self-conscious, it turned him on. He was wearing panties. It was something he'd wanted to try again ever since Rhonda convinced him to try it out.

He reached down and started to pull the back of his button-down shirt up. He went slowly, pushing his ass out, then watched as every eye in the room was trained on his ass.

Gabe groaned and Dean heard a muttered “fuck” from Sam. He dropped the shirt again, and there were a few groans of disappointment. Dean grinned. He looked back at Cas, wanting to know what he thought of the whole thing and was very pleased to see that Cas was not only hard and leaking, but he also wasn't posturing or staring down anyone, just as promised.

Dean suddenly got an idea and pushed it to Charlie. She moaned and walked to the side table to the right of the couch, opening the drawer and pulling out the lube, then tossed it at Gabe, who caught it with a look of surprise.

“First you're going to get on your knees,” she said to Gabe, and Dean chuckled as Gabe immediately dropped to his knees, “then you're going to eat out Cas. Make him good and messy, then stretch him with the lube.”

Dean grinned as he heard Cas' breath hitch. Gabe crawled over to Cas, the bottle of lube in his right hand, then kneeled behind Cas.

“Oh,” Cas said, his eyes wide and his hands out to his sides as if he didn't know what to do with them.

“When Gabe's done,” Charlie said to Cas, “you're going to get on your back, spread your legs, and beg him to fuck you.”

Dean nearly drooled as Cas tried to respond verbally to Charlie and failed more than once. He finally squeaked out a “yes, ma'am,” his voice breathy.

“Good boy,” Charlie growled, and Cas whimpered. She turned to Sam. “Undo the button and zipper on your jeans, but leave them up, then pull your cock out.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

“You told them the whole “ma'am” thing and immediate obedience turned me on, didn't you,” Charlie accused Dean, a smirk on her lips.

Dean shook his head. “Nope. They're all just suckers for a hot chick ordering them around.”

Charlie laughed. “Awesome,” she said, doing a little wiggle. “Nick!” she barked, turning to look at him.

Dean chuckled as Nick flinched and blurted out a quick “yes, ma'am!”

“Open Benny up,” she said, tossing him another bottle of lube, “while Kevin sucks Benny's cock.”

Nick was already going to his knees by the time he caught the bottle of lube. He knee-walked over to Benny and sat back on his heels. When Benny didn't get on the floor, Nick lurched forward, grabbing Benny around the waist in a tackle, taking him down to the floor hard.

Benny growled as he went down, but it wasn't vicious. Instead it was playful, and by the time Nick had Benny where he wanted him, Benny was on his back, one leg held up in the air by Nick so he was exposed to everyone as Nick quickly squeezed out some lube and set the bottle down.

Dean knew Benny hadn't been fucked in a while, and he'd assumed that with the rough manhandling, Nick was going to shove his fingers right in, but he didn't. Nick circled Benny's asshole, teasing him a little. Kevin was too busy watching the show to start sucking Benny's cock.

Cas whimpered again, and Dean backed up a few steps so he could look back and forth between what everyone was doing. He didn't want to miss anything good.

“Sam,” Charlie cooed, getting his attention. “I don't think Kevin's obeying me,” she said as if dismayed by the fact.

Kevin's eyes widened and he started to make his way over to Benny, but Sam met him in two strides, picking him up with his left arm around Kevin's middle and giving him a hard smack with his right hand.

Kevin yelped, then growled, scratching at Sam's arm. “Put me down!” he demanded, kicking back at Sam.

“Oh, Sam,” Charlie said, sounding surprised, “I don't think Kevin's behaving himself.”

Sam grinned as he looked over at Charlie. “What would you like me to do with him?”

Dean chuckled as Kevin huffed, obviously not happy about the situation. Charlie hummed, as if she was thinking hard about what to do with him.

“Well,” Charlie drawled, “he doesn't sound very submissive, so while the rest of us are having fun, would you mind putting him over your knee and pinking up that ass, Sam?”

Kevin blushed, or maybe he flushed with anger, because the next word out of his mouth was, “No!”

“What did you just tell me?” Charlie barked, and Dean shivered as his skin tingled.

Dean didn't know if Kevin's powers were flaring or if Charlie was reading everyone in the room, but he had his answer when Sam dropped down onto the couch and flipped Kevin over his knee, an orange glow settling over Kevin's body, Sam's magics covering him.

Sam shook his head. “You might want to rethink using your powers,” he said, resting his right hand on Kevin's ass.

Kevin growled, and Sam smacked his ass hard enough that Kevin yelped. He reached back with his right hand, covering his ass, then squeezed his eyes shut. It was obvious he was trying to calm himself down.

“Sorry,” Kevin said, wincing. “I don't like getting spanked, even if it's erotic spanking, and I got pissed. I'm sorry.” He looked up at Charlie, and he appeared sincere.

“Charlie?” Sam said, looking up at her expectantly.

Dean thought hard about Sam fucking Charlie in the ass while Kevin ate Charlie out, hoping Charlie would pick up on it.

“Dean has an idea of what to do with you,” Charlie said, her hands on her hips. “You have the choice of whatever it is Dean has in mind or Sam smacks your ass for a while.”

Kevin's jaw dropped. “I said I don't like getting spanked!” he said, shocked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “And she's offering you an out even though you threw a tantrum. Take the offer.”

Kevin didn't look happy about it, but then he turned to Dean. His body relaxed and his facial features softened. “Okay,” he said with a nod, “I'll do what Dean wants.”

Sam patted Kevin's ass. “Smart man.”

Charlie nodded and walked over to the large ottoman. She pulled it into the center of the room and gestured to it. “Sarah, c'mon over and get comfortable on your back.”

Sarah did as she was told, lying back on the ottoman and spreading herself out. She reached down and ran her fingers over her panties, just a teasing touch.

“Nick?” Charlie asked, and when she had his attention, she gestured to Benny. “Is he done?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Nick replied.

“Good,” Charlie said. “Come over here and kneel at Dean's feet, please.”

Nick crawled over, then sat on his heels, waiting for instructions, looking up at Dean. Cas let out another moan as Gabe ate him out, his thighs shaking.

“Put your head under Dean's shirt and start licking at his cock through those panties,” Charlie said as she directed Benny over to the ottoman.

Nick grinned up at Dean, then ducked under the shirt. Dean didn't even bother trying to hold back the moan as Nick started placing little licks and kisses over his shaft, mouthing at him through the panties.

“Everybody else wanna see?” Charlie asked.

There was a chorus of “yes” and “fuck yeah” from everyone in the room, so Charlie walked around behind Dean and reached around his midsection. She unbuttoned the shirt slowly, revealing Nick's head first, then pulling his shirt back so everyone could see his front.

There were groans and murmured curses throughout the group, and Dean's cock twitched as Sarah moaned, looking right at his panties and fingering herself through her own panties. She was more than a little turned on by his panties.

Charlie slowly pulled the shirt over his shoulders, then down his arms, letting the shirt fall off his wrists, then tossed it behind them.

“Fuck,” Gabe groaned and Cas moaned even louder, though he probably wasn't being eaten out by Gabe anymore if Gabe had been able to check Dean out and swear, and Dean grinned at the thought of Cas getting so loud over seeing Dean in panties.

Nick mouthed up over the lace and licked at the tip of Dean's cock, sucking just a little on it. Dean's hips twitched, but he tried to keep from shoving himself against Nick's face. Dean hissed as Charlie ran a finger over his panties, up his crack, and then patted his ass.

Sam huffed. “Those have either gotta be the hottest panties I've ever seen or you just make them look amazing,” he said to Dean, his eyes wide.

Dean chuckled. “It's all me,” he said, teasing Sam.

Nick mouthed at Dean's balls, which barely fit inside the panties, and Dean groaned, trying to remember he needed to keep his eyes open or he'd be falling on his ass. Nick reached up and took a hold of Dean's hips, steadying him as he continued licking at Dean.

Charlie ran her fingers through Nick's hair, gently getting his attention. “Do you think he's ready to fuck Benny?” Nick nodded. “Okay, you've got one more person to prepare,” she said, then she turned around, slowly lifting her dress up over her ass, then wiggling in front of Nick. “Stretch my ass real good. I've heard Sam's a big boy.”

Nick groaned and pushed down on his own cock with the heel of his right hand just as Sam growled out a “fuck yeah.”

Dean grinned, getting a huge kick out of everyone's reactions. They were all eating out of the palm of her hand, and Dean made a mental note to tell her later that she'd earned a shitload of points.

Nick slowly pulled Charlie's panties down until they were at her mid-thigh, and when he spread her ass cheeks and licked her, she moaned, pushing back against his face.

She looked up at Dean. “Tell Kevin what you want him to do,” she said.

Dean nodded, then looked to Kevin. “Get on your knees in front of the couch. While Charlie rides Sam, you're gonna eat her out, but be gentle because she's sensitive. Work more on her clit and don't shove your tongue into her pussy or she'll probably have Sam beat your ass.”

Kevin nodded. “Okay,” he said, sliding to the floor and getting on his knees.

“Such a gentleman,” Charlie said to Dean.

Dean shrugged. “He hasn't eaten you out yet. I gotta share my wisdom so you'll have a great time too.”

“You ate her out?” Cas asked, nearly breathless.

“Yup,” he replied, grinning down at Cas.

Gabe groaned. “I gotta fuck him. Can I fuck him?” he asked Charlie as he pointed at Cas.

“If he's ready, he needs to beg you to fuck him,” Charlie said, “remember, Cas?”

“Oh,” Cas said, and Dean decided that dazed and aroused was a beautiful look on Cas. “Yes, I remember,” he said with a nod. “Gabriel, will you please fuck me?”

“Cas,” Charlie drawled. “You can beg prettier than that. Try it, cupcake.”

Dean watched as the emotions flitted over Cas' facial features, then Cas whimpered. “Please, Gabe,” he said, then he looked up at Dean, his eyes clearing a little and the hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Fuck me open. Fuck my wet hole and show Dean how good you are filling me up with your big cock.”

Dean nearly giggled at Gabe's loud groan. His eyes were wide as he looked over Cas' shoulder, gritting his teeth.

“That's gotta be good enough, right?” Gabe asked Charlie, pretty much begging for approval.

“Much better,” Charlie said, then snickered when Cas groaned, his eyes closing as Gabe most likely pushed into him. “Oh!” she yelped, looking back at Nick.

Nick looked up at her. “Is that a good noise?” he asked.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, it's a good noise,” he said as he watched Charlie shiver. “She likes having her asshole played with,” he informed Nick.

Nick grinned. “Awesome,” he said, then focused on the task at hand.

“Oh, he's too fucking good at that,” Charlie moaned, then looked up at Dean. “I think you'd better start fucking Benny. I'm really close to coming already.”

Dean didn't waste time. He went to his knees and crawled to Benny, who turned his back to Dean and spread his legs.

Sarah sat up a little, resting on her elbows. “Hey, Charlie? Can he take my panties off, or does he have to get me off through them?”

Charlie hissed, wriggling as Nick used fingers and tongue to stimulate her asshole, fucking in and out of her. “Take, oh yeah, take her panties off, Benny.”

Dean waited as Benny pulled Sarah's panties off and started eating her out, resting his elbows on the edge of the ottoman, then he pushed slowly into Benny. Benny groaned, making Sarah's breath hitch and her body shake.

Charlie gasped, grabbing at Nick's hair and yanking him away from her ass. “Stop! Oh, fuck, you're way too good at that.” Nick backed away, pulling his fingers out of her. “Okay,” she said, turning around and looking at Nick. “Get on your back over by Cas and Gabe and get one of your legs between theirs. I want Cas to blow you while he humps your leg.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Nick said, hurrying to do as he was told.

Dean started up a slow rhythm, fucking Benny as he worked on Sarah. Charlie pulled her panties off and made her way to the couch, where Sam helped her sit on his cock, his jeans still on.

“I'm gonna get rug burn from your jeans,” Charlie said with a chuckle.

“I can take them off,” Sam offered.

“I wasn't complaining, just stating a fact,” she said, then groaned as she gave herself time to get used to Sam's cock in her ass. “Dean, do you want me to take my bra off or leave it on while I ride Sam?”

Dean groaned, both because of what she was offering and the fact that he was in the perfect position to see her pussy and Sam's cock in her ass. “Take it off, but pull the dress back down over your tits,” he said, then added, “Please!”

Charlie smiled at him. “Such a gentleman,” she said.

She sat forward and awkwardly wriggled around for a few moments. She pulled the bra out of her dress, then smoothed the dress down over her breasts and stomach.

Sam kissed her neck, then reached around and cupped her breasts, lifting and bouncing them a little as he grinned over her shoulder at Dean.

“Eat her out,” Dean said to Kevin, his voice hoarse from arousal.

Kevin nodded and leaned in. Dean was disappointed Kevin's head was in the way of his view, but the noises coming from Charlie made up for it. Sam was strong enough to fuck her even being under her, and her tits bounced as she leaned back against him and enjoyed what the guys were doing to her.

“First one to come gets cleanup duty,” Dean said, fairly confident he could outlast at least one person.

Everyone groaned and a few of them whined, but no one protested or told him to fuck off. Everywhere he looked, there were people fucking. It was a live porn show in the living room, and from his vantage point, he could watch whoever he wanted.

“Fuck, Cas, stop it!” Gabe growled.

Cas let out a lazy chuckle. “Stop what?” he teased, pulling off of Nick's cock long enough to reply.

“Cas!” Gabe yelped. “Fuck, you gotta stop squeezing my cock! Cas!”

“I'm close to coming,” Cas said, pulling off of Nick's cock again, “and I don't want to lose.”

Gabe huffed out a laugh. “You're evil. And a cheater.” Cas didn't respond, too busy blowing Nick and humping Nick's leg. “C'mon, Nick. Help me out!” Gabe begged.

Nick chuckled. “I have way too much control and stamina. Beg somebody else.”

Dean groaned. “Oh, dude, that's pretty much a challenge to Cas. You're gonna be sorry,” he said, enjoying the sudden focus Cas had on his task.

Nick hissed, writhing on the floor. “I didn't say you could cheat by playing with my prostate,” he said, though he clearly didn't mind all that much. “And where'd you get the lube?”

“He always has some on him,” Dean said, fucking Benny faster, giving his ass a smack. “I have no idea where he hides it.”

“Oh, somebody's gotta come before me,” Sarah whined as Benny pushed his fingers into her pussy. “Wait, I can get in two or three orgasms, so does that mean I can come three times before I get cleanup duty?” she asked hopefully.

“Ha!” Charlie barked. “Fuck, no!” she said, then giggled when Sarah whined again.

“Does she taste good, Kevin?” Sam asked, still fucking Charlie's ass, and Kevin moaned in response. “I'm gonna lick the mess off your face when she comes. I gotta have a taste of that!”

Dean grinned as Kevin shuddered, stroking his cock faster as he ate Charlie out. Kevin was the youngest, and Dean knew that Sam was trying to turn him on enough that he'd come first.

“Cas!” Gabe yelped, then growled as he leaned down and bit Cas' back, wrapping his arms around Cas and fucking him hard. It was obvious Gabe had lost his control, had given up and was just fucking Cas as hard as he wanted whether he had cleanup duty or not. He growled louder against Cas' skin, his hips stuttering as he came.

Kevin came seconds later, catching it in a discarded shirt that might have been Nick's, but Dean couldn't remember.

“Whoever comes last,” Charlie said, panting as Sam fucked her, “gets carried to bed.”

“Ah!” Cas cried out, muffled because Nick's cock was in his mouth. Cas humped Nick's leg as he came.

Dean got a huge kick out of the noises Cas was making around Nick's cock. He kept bobbing on Nick's cock all the way through his orgasm, and Dean wondered how he'd kept his teeth out of the way.

Sarah started moaning, and Dean looked at her in time to see her playing with her tits as she flopped back onto the ottoman, panting and growling her way through an orgasm.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, Ch-Charlie!” Sarah yelled. “Oh, Charlie, his mouth is fucking amazing. You've gotta try it. It'll be worth the beard burn,” she groaned, body shuddering as Benny kept licking her.

Charlie's whimpers caught Dean's attention next, breathy little noises that were so fucking hot. Sam fucked her harder, and her back arched, a loud moan coming out of her mouth as she shuddered and shook through her orgasm.

Sam grunted, mouthing at her neck, but not growling, and came deep inside Charlie, slowing down as he finished.

Benny sat up to better stroke his own cock, pushing his ass back at Dean as Dean fucked him. The change in position and the way Benny was forcing himself back against Dean hard enough to make their bodies smack together pushed Dean over the edge.

“Oh, fuck, Benny!” Dean yelled, growling and shaking as he fucked Benny hard enough to knock him forward again.

Benny came just as Dean was finishing, making Dean whimper as Benny's asshole squeezed his cock. “Yeah, mmm, yeah,” Benny growled.

“I win,” Nick gasped, fucking up into Cas' mouth. Cas let him, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Nick so he wouldn't choke. “Mmm, take it, Cas, oh!” he said, reaching up and pulling his cock out of Cas' mouth, then coming all over Cas' face.

Dean snorted at the look of surprise on Cas' face. He knew Cas wasn't upset. He just hadn't expected a face full of come.

“Piggyback, horsey, or fireman carry,” Sam asked, sounding tired enough to fall asleep right where he was with Charlie sprawled all over him, a sated mess.

Nick hummed as he thought it over. “Piggyback will do,” he said to Sam.

Sam chuckled. “Okay, just gimme a few minutes to regain the use of my body and I'll give you a ride to bed.”

Benny moaned as he turned around. “Oh, you fucked me in the panties,” he nearly whined at Dean, obviously getting a huge kick out of it.

Dean chuckled. “Of course I did. Why would I take them off when they feel so good?”

Benny huffed. “I should'a gotten video of that.”

Gabe groaned. “I wish we had the blow-up mattresses down here.”

“Fuck that,” Charlie said. “I want to hire some people to come give us all piggyback rides.”

“We should write that into the budget,” Sarah grumbled.

“Did anybody come on the carpet or upholstery?” Gabe asked, then let out a weak “yay, I don't have to clean up” when everyone said no.

“I want my bed,” Charlie said.

Everyone mumbled their agreement or comments about how much they loved their beds as they all pulled themselves up and headed upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That same friend I mentioned in the notes for the last few chapters? Well, she read over the sex scenes for me because I was worried about coordinating so many people. So another big thank you goes out to her!!


	17. Human Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives the Impala an oil change, then the house deals with an emergency in the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** for a case involving a child with a physically abusive father. PLEASE see end notes if you feel you need spoilers.

The next morning Dean was sitting up in bed when Charlie came to the door. Cas and Gabe had already left, and Dean was really just waiting around until she came.

“Hey,” Dean said with a smile.

“Hey,” Charlie said, already stripping as she walked to the bed. “You ready for a shower?”

“I still don't know what I did to deserve a hot chick taking a shower with me every morning,” Dean said as he stood up, scratching at his head.

Charlie chuckled, tossing her bra onto his bed. “Oh, you earned it,” she said as she walked to the bathroom.

Dean thoroughly appreciated her naked ass as he followed her. He'd slept naked, so he didn't need to strip. He stepped into the shower after her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder as she adjusted the water temperature. He was already getting hard in anticipation.

“You smell good,” Dean said, sniffing at her neck, then licking. “I kinda don't want to wash you clean.”

Charlie snorted. “I figured you'd like smelling Sarah's pussy on me.”

Dean groaned, licking over her jaw and kissing her cheek, smelling and tasting Sarah. “Fuck yeah.”

“I ate her out this morning in bed,” Charlie said, then turned in his embrace and kissed him, opening her mouth for him.

He licked into her mouth, enjoying the taste of both Sarah and Charlie as he gently cupped her breasts. He was fully hard by the time he ended the kiss.

“You should eat her out every morning,” Dean said with a grin. “She'd probably really appreciate it.”

Charlie chuckled. “Oh, she does,” she said as she used her hands to guide him, turning him so he was facing the shower wall.

Dean spread his legs and rested his hands on the tiles. “Every morning?” he asked, wanting details.

“Unless she's in a hurry to leave, yeah,” Charlie said, starting the flow of water from the shower head.

“One of these days,” Dean said as Charlie soaped him up, “I'm going to get up early and sneak into your room so I can watch.”

Charlie grinned. “Maybe one of these days we'll invite you in so you can watch.”

“Aww,” Dean whined, “but then it would lose the suspense of getting caught.”

“Yeah,” Charlie said with a nod, “but if we knew you were there, we might invite you over for the cleanup job.”

Dean groaned. “Can I clean you up this morning?” he asked with a grin.

“You can do whatever you want this morning,” she said as she soaped between his ass cheeks.

“What if I wanna jerk off and eat you out at the same time,” he said, grabbing for his erection, “then come all over your feet?”

Charlie moaned as she crouched down and washed his legs and feet. “I'm up for anything, really.”

He washed her quicker than he had the day before, ready to get to the part where he could lick her pussy. He dropped to his knees before either of them had been rinsed off. She chuckled, stepping back and rinsing herself off.

“You don't want a mouthful of soap, do you?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No,” he said, then leaned in as soon as she stepped toward him again. He licked at her, moaning as she pushed her pussy against his face and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I've never had a guy learn what I like as quickly as you,” she said softly.

Dean smiled against her pussy, a thrill of excitement running through him at the words. He wanted to make her happy, and he knew it could be hard to figure out exactly what she liked with her sensitivity issues, but it had been worth it if she gave him such a nice compliment.

It wasn't long before she was coming, his own hand on his cock as he listened to the noises she made, his right shoulder pressed against her left leg in case her knees gave out. He wouldn't let her fall. He held back a groan as she shivered against him. He knew it would be too much stimulation, and she sounded like she was having a great time.

When she'd stopped shivering and was panting instead of moaning, he pulled back and looked up at her, jerking himself quickly. She smiled down at him, running her thumb over his lips. She lifted her hand, pushing her thumb into her mouth and sucking on it, as if she wanted to get a taste of herself.

Dean gasped, his orgasm hitting hard and fast. He was too busy watching her suck on her own finger to pay attention, so he didn't know if he ended up coming on her feet, and he didn't really care.

Dean stood up when he was sure he could hold himself upright. They washed each other's hair at the same time instead of in tandem like they had before, then she flipped the water flow to the hose and grabbed the bottle of lube off the shelf.

She lubed up her fingers, spread his cheeks after he turned toward the tile, then she pushed a finger inside him. “I think you're all healed. I don't feel the skin tear in here anymore,” she said as she pushed in another finger.

“Skin tear?” he asked, turning his head to look at her with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah,” she said, concentrating on what she was doing. “From when Kevin shoved the enema tube in your ass.”

“Huh?” Dean said, even more confused. “What are you talking about?”

Charlie looked up at him, her fingers no longer moving inside him. Dean felt the tingly sensation of an empath reading him, though it was stronger than normal for Charlie, not as gentle and subtle as she'd been before.

Her eyes widened as she looked him in the eye, then she broke eye contact, looking down at her hands again, her fingers moving once more.

“Never mind,” Charlie said, shaking her head.

Dean shrugged, leaning his forehead against the tiles. Charlie took her fingers out of his hole and gently pushed the tube in, filling him.

“I really enjoyed spending time with the primes,” Charlie said conversationally. “Are they gonna be coming back for a visit any time soon?”

“I don't know,” Dean said. “I should call them. It'd be nice to know ahead of time so we can plan a big dinner.”

“Yeah, that was kind of sudden last time,” Charlie said.

“They do that sometimes,” Dean said, rubbing his stomach, “dropping in for no reason. I think they missed us.”

He felt Charlie pause beside him, and he didn't know why, but soon enough she was puling the hose from him and standing back.

“Okay, go ahead and,” she started, then stopped as he got out and sat down on the toilet, releasing the water. “Oh, you decided you don't mind me being in here,” she said with a smile.

He huffed out a laugh. “Was it ever a question?” he asked.

Charlie looked him in the eye, and again Dean felt the tingly sensation of an empath in his mind. It felt good, so he let her in, but she pulled back suddenly.

“I need to get our clothes ready,” she said with a smile. “You finish up there and I'll be right back.”

Dean waved at her, then finished his business. He wiped down the bathroom and made his way into the bedroom. Charlie wasn't there, and neither were their clothes. He frowned and walked to the doorway.

“Sorry,” Charlie said, walking down the hallway toward him. “It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to wear today.”

He chuckled and let her in the room, following her to stand by the end of the bed. They both dressed themselves, and Dean wished she would've helped him. It felt so good when she took care of him. Kevin used to do that for him.

“Do you have anything scheduled today?” she asked as she buttoned her jeans.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod. “I've got something long and boring. I'll be leaving in about twenty minutes.”

“Well, have a good day,” she said, then smiled at him. She turned and hurried out of the room.

He frowned, wondering why she was in a hurry, and then he wondered why he was standing there frowning at an empty doorway. He looked at the clock, realizing he had to leave in twenty minutes, so he put his shoes on and headed downstairs to get the paperwork he needed.

***

Just as Dean had suspected, the meeting was long and boring, but even so, the longer he was out and working, the better he felt. He was doing good things for the community, and it made his mind feel clearer, he felt more alert.

He felt confident, proud of what he was doing, though he always kept himself in check so he didn't get a big head. He was dealing with the lives of thousands of people.

He walked into the Palo Alto Alpha House later that day feeling like he'd made a great decision, that the meeting had gone very well considering they were faced with a situation where he couldn't make everyone happy. He'd done the right thing, and he knew it in his heart.

Dean walked into the kitchen, following the smells. “Hey, Nick,” he said with a smile as he tossed a manilla folder down on the counter.

“Hey, Dean,” Nick said, looking over his shoulder as he mixed ingredients in a bowl.

“It smells amazing already,” he said, rubbing his stomach.

Nick chuckled. “I can hear your stomach growling from over here. It shouldn't be too much longer. You can have a beer and relax for a while if you want.”

Dean shrugged. “I'm not all that worn out. Things went well, almost everybody was happy, and we've got solid plans.”

“Oh, was that the local worker's union meeting?” Nick asked, dumping the contents of the bowl into a larger bowl full of chopped veggies.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod. “I thought it was going to be harder to come to an agreement. When you're talking the livelihood of a few hundred workers, things can get heated, but it went better than I could've hoped.”

“That's great!” Nick said, tossing the ingredients in the bowl.

“I'm gonna file this in the office, but when I come back, is there anything I can help with?” Dean asked hopefully.

Nick nodded. “I can find somethin' for you to do,” he said.

“Okay, be back in a minute,” Dean said, taking his folder and heading toward the office.

He filed the papers away, logging them back into the computer system for reference, then walked back out to the kitchen, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

“Hey,” he said with a smile as he saw all his housemates in the kitchen. Some were sitting on bar stools at the island, others were helping Nick, and some were just standing around talking.

There was a chorus of greetings, a few hugs, and a kiss on the cheek from Charlie, which made Dean chuckle.

“So what can I do?” Dean asked Nick.

“You can slice up the bread and spread the garlic butter,” Nick said, handing Dean a platter of two fresh-baked loaves of bread. 

“You got it,” Dean said, taking the platter and heading to the island.

Just as Dean set the platter down, Sarah, Charlie, Sam, and Kevin let out screams, putting their hands on their heads. Kevin fell to his knees as he screamed, then curled into a ball on the floor.

Dean went on full alert, pulling the knife out of his slacks in case there was a threat. Benny was already heading to the window, and Dean knew he was looking for a threat outside. Gabe and Cas took up a protective stance close to the four who were now moaning in pain as Nick hurried to Sam.

“It's okay,” Sam hissed with his eyes squeezed shut, holding his hand out to Nick. “A high-level empath sent out a distress call.”

“He's too young,” Charlie growled. “He can't control it.”

Sarah forced herself to stand up straight and took Charlie by the wrist. “I know where he is,” she said, heading for the front door.

“Freeze,” Benny barked, and everyone obeyed. “I need a sit-rep.”

Sarah nodded. “It's a child, about two and a half miles from the house. The threat is neutralized, but he's scared, so he sent out a distress call. I'm confident Charlie and I will be safe, even from the boy.”

“Go,” Benny said with a nod.

“Let's go,” Charlie said, squinting as she let Sarah lead the both of them through the living room and out the front door.

“Talk to me,” Dean said to Sam. It wasn't a demand for attention, but something they used when hunting, a command to fill each other in on the situation.

“I think his name is Jesse Turner,” Sam said, his teeth clenched as he rubbed his forehead. “He sent out a distress call to anyone in the city who could help. All I got was pictures and emotions. He's been getting stronger, but after just witnessing his father kill his mother, his powers flared, and he couldn't control them.”

Nick headed for the land line in the kitchen and started dialing. Dean assumed he was calling the primes to send a crisis team. Benny walked to the sink, picked up a towel, and wet it. He took the towel to Sam, holding it up to his forehead as he pulled a chair out and directed Sam onto it.

Kevin was shaking on the floor, whimpering and clutching his head even though Sam looked as if he was only suffering from the residual pain of the distress call.

Nick growled. “I can't get through. I keep dialing, but all I'm getting is a dial tone. It's not ringing.”

Dean pulled out his cell phone. “I've got no bars,” he said, and watched as everyone else pulled their cell phones out and had the same result.

“It's most likely the child's power that took out the towers and land lines, but I'll check the perimeter,” Cas said, then turned to Gabriel, “and you check inside the house. Check for anything unusual just in case this has nothing to do with the boy.”

Gabe nodded and took off immediately, as did Cas. Nick knelt down beside Kevin, putting a hand on the back of his neck to ground him. Sam took a cleansing breath while Dean got both Kevin and Sam a glass of water.

“He killed his dad,” Sam said, sounding almost broken. “He didn't mean to kill him, even after what his dad did to his mom.”

“How close is Sarah?” Dean asked, handing a glass of water to Nick, then holding the glass for Sam to take a drink.

“She'll be there in just a couple minutes,” Sam said.

“Does he know they're coming?” Dean asked.

Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean, nodded, then winced and squeezed his eyes shut again. “Yeah. He's scared out of his mind, devastated over what's happened, but he's hiding under the table in the kitchen, waiting for Sarah and Charlie.”

“Why's he hiding?” Dean asked.

“He's scared his dad's gonna wake up and hurt him,” Sam said, sounding disgusted.

“He doesn't know his dad's dead?” Dean asked, surprised.

Sam huffed out a bitter laugh. “He's a kid. He's only seven. Even though he can sense his dad's dead, he's too scared to think about it rationally.”

Kevin growled. “His asshole of a father has been hurting him for years,” he said, and Dean could see him trying to sit up. Nick helped him and Kevin sat with his back against the wall.

Sam nodded as Benny draped the towel over Sam's eyes, crouching down next to him. “He hits him,” Sam mumbled.

“Tells Jesse he deserves it,” Kevin snarled, “because he's a freak of nature.”

Dean sighed, crouching down and putting a hand on Sam's knee. Sam had always said physical contact helped when he was upset psychically. Nick must've known this already because he had both hands on Kevin.

“Can Sarah and Charlie handle it?” Dean asked, keeping his voice low.

Sam nodded even though Benny was holding the towel against his face. “They're gonna need some help when they get home later, but they can do this.”

“How can we help them?” Dean asked.

“They'll both need minimal sense input,” Sam said. “Well, other than touch. They'll need lots of touching.”

“We can do that,” Dean said with a nod.

“Same way you help me,” Sam said. “Keep your voice low, keep the lights down, keep your emotions level, and use as much skin-on-skin contact as you can.”

“Okay,” Dean said.

“The primes had to have felt that distress call,” Nick said.

“Damn, kid's strong,” Benny breathed.

“Yeah, I think most of the state felt it,” Nick said, sounding impressed. “They're probably preparing and sending out a team to take the boy somewhere to help him.”

“They'll send him to a crisis house,” Sam said. “Low sensory input and plenty of empaths and betas around to help him heal.”

“He hurt himself?” Dean asked, wincing. High-level empaths, especially younger ones, could sometimes hurt themselves by using too much of their power before their body was capable of handling it.

“He was too young to have such a big flare,” Sam said. “It's possible he's okay physically and psychically, but he's traumatized.”

“No surprise there,” Dean said, “I was just worried he did something to his brain.”

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head, “I think he's okay. I'm still getting a low level of feedback from him, and even though he's upset, it seems more like mental trauma than something like brain damage.”

“He's gonna be a level ten,” Kevin whispered almost reverentially.

Sam snorted. “He's probably gonna test off the charts.”

“They'll teach him how to heal himself at the crisis house,” Kevin said, “and they'll do everything they can to make the transition easy on him.”

“So there's nothing we can do?” Dean asked, feeling anxious, like he needed to do something.

Sam shook his head. “Not for Jesse, but we can prepare the house for Sarah and Charlie.”

“Okay,” Dean said as he stood up, feeling more confident now that he knew he could do something. “I'm going to change the bedding in Sarah's room and the guest room, just in case they decide they need neutral ground instead of their own bedroom.” It didn't happen often, but sometimes after a psychic drain, people couldn't even stand the everyday smells of their own homes.

Benny nodded. “We'll take turns showerin' before they get back,” he said as he took the towel from Sam's face. “They'll need us, and it'd be easier on 'em if we smelled fresh.”

“Can I get a sponge bath?” Sam asked with a grin, already looking better than he did a few minutes ago.

Dean chuckled as he helped Benny get Sam to his feet. “No, and don't use the girlie shampoo,” he said to Sam.

Sam chuckled, steadying himself on his feet. “No, really,” he whined. “I'm too weak to stand in the shower. I need lots of attention.”

Dean snorted, then turned to Benny. “Why aren't you giving him a sponge bath?” he asked with a smirk.

“I wanna secure the perimeter,” Benny replied, ignoring the teasing. “I don't want anyone takin' advantage of the situation.”

Nick helped Kevin to his feet, and Dean's eyes widened as he saw just how bad Kevin looked. Nick was nearly carrying him.

Dean and Nick caught Kevin as his knees gave out, and Nick used the momentum to pick Kevin up, one arm under his knees and the other behind his back.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked, directing his question to Kevin, but looking up at Nick as well.

“I think it was too soon,” Nick said. “I don't think he's fully recovered from the yellow magics.”

Kevin's eyes were closed, his skin paler than usual as he pushed his face into Nick's chest. “Don't feel good,” he said.

“I'll get him upstairs and into bed,” Nick said, then carried Kevin away.

“Go ahead and change the linens,” Benny said, nodding to Dean. “I'm gonna check the locks on the windows and doors, check around outside, meet up with Cas and Gabe, then I'll be waitin' for the girls.”

“Okay,” Dean said with a nod, then headed for the stairs.

***

It seemed to take forever, but soon Benny was opening the front door and helping Sarah and Charlie in. Cas, Gabe, and Benny hadn't found anything unusual, so they decided it was Jesse's powers that took out the cell phones and land lines.

Sarah looked bad enough that Dean's eyes widened. She was leaning almost all her weight on Benny, her eyes half closed. Benny finally just picked her up.

“Hey,” Sarah grumbled, a halfhearted protest to the manhandling.

“Let him take care of you,” Charlie said, and it was clearly a command. “Take her upstairs and get her into bed,” she said to Benny.

“Yes, ma'am,” Benny said, then did as he was told, Cas and Gabe trailing after him.

As soon as Sarah was out of sight, Charlie started to cry. Dean was by her side before the first tear had a chance to run off her chin.

“C'mere,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing the front of his body against her, giving her the physical touch she needed.

Charlie melted against him, her legs giving out as she pushed her face against Dean's chest and sniffling. Sam came up behind her, pressing himself against her, rubbing her shoulders and nuzzling at her hair.

“I'm sorry,” Charlie said into Dean's shirt.

“It's okay,” Dean said softly. “Whatever you need, we're here for you.”

“Don't tell Sarah,” Charlie said, then let out a sob.

“The guys are taking care of her so she can rest,” Sam said confidently. “They'll let her know we're taking care of you.”

“No,” Charlie said, then sniffled. “I mean don't tell her I'm this upset.”

“Do you want me to shield you?” Sam asked.

Charlie nodded. “I did something she told me not to do.”

Dean felt the prickly sensation of Sam's powers spreading out around them, then the sensation went away, though Dean knew Sam was still shielding Sarah from her mate's anguish.

“What did you do, sweetheart?” Dean asked gently.

“I need,” Charlie said, then let out another sob. “I need something.”

“Let's get her into the guest room,” Sam said. “She needs skin-on-skin.”

Dean nodded, holding onto Charlie's hand as Sam picked her up and carried her upstairs. After Sam walked into the guest room, Dean closed the door. He stripped as Sam laid Charlie on the bed, then he crawled onto the bed and started undoing the buttons of her shirt while Sam stripped himself.

They worked in silence, knowing she needed to be grounded before she could handle talking to them any more. Sam turned the bedside lamp on, keeping it on the lowest setting, and turned the overhead light off. Dean was taking Charlie's socks off by the time Sam climbed onto the bed.

Charlie stared up at the ceiling, tears running into her hair as they worked together to get her jeans and panties off. Once she was completely naked, Sam eased himself down onto the bed, then pulled her on top of him so they were face-to-face. She sighed, her legs falling to the side of Sam's legs and her arms flopping down along his sides. She nuzzled at Sam's neck a moment, then rested her head on his chest.

Sam had always enjoyed being massaged when he'd had a rough day psychically, especially when he was training. Dean hoped it would make Charlie feel better.

“Can I use oil to massage you?” Dean whispered.

When Sam was younger, sometimes scents bothered him, other times he liked a pleasant smell like lavender when he was healing. Dean needed to ask her to be sure.

“I can't, n-no, please. I can't handle the smell right now, but a massage sounds wonderful,” she said.

“Okay,” Dean soothed, putting his hands on her back and starting up a gentle massage.

They were quiet for a while, the only sounds in the room their breathing and Dean's hands moving over Charlie's skin.

Charlie sniffled. “Sarah's told me before that I should wait and let a team help people in distress.”

Sam reached up and ran his hands over Charlie's sides. “It's hard, especially when it's a kid,” he said.

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, and he was so scared, so... I mean he was, i-it, his head, his mind,” Charlie stumbled through her words, then sighed. “He was on his way to a psychotic break when we got there.”

Dean flinched, then reminded himself to keep his emotions level. Charlie was using the two of them to heal herself, and it was even more important if she'd done what he thought she had done.

“You can tell us if you want,” Sam said, “or you can show us if it would help.”

Dean braced himself. It was a huge offer. One Sam didn't really need to make, but Dean wouldn't even think of taking back the offer. If she needed them, they would be there for her, even if it hurt. He didn't feel as if she was reading the both of them for their reaction, but she did pause before answering, so he let himself feel as open to the idea as he could, knowing she'd feel it.

Charlie sniffled again. “I think I wanna do a little of both, if that's okay.”

“Anything you need,” Dean said, his strokes up and down her back becoming a little more firm now that she was getting used to his touch.

Dean's hands stuttered when he felt the first emotion, even though he'd been expecting something. It wasn't what he'd expected. She'd shared with them the relief Jesse had felt as he saw Charlie, as she crawled under the table and wrapped her arms around him without a care in the world for herself, without checking to make sure it was safe for her to do so.

She hadn't meant to open herself up as much as she had when he grabbed her shirt in his hands, hanging onto her like she was a life preserver. She'd been there to comfort him until a crisis team arrived, to shield him from any more damage. But he'd felt so good in her arms.

He'd cried onto her shirt, tears and snot staining the material, and as he trembled, as he begged her, asked her why it had happened, why Daddy made Mommy stop breathing, why his head sent out a big ball of light that made Daddy stop breathing, she let him in.

She used Sarah, and Sarah helped willingly, but she hadn't known Charlie was letting him in. It would be a huge drain on Sarah, even if Charlie was the one doing all the work. Emotional drain was always so much worse than just plain psychic drain, and they had to keep a high-level, uncontrolled, untrained warlock from losing his mind.

A young warlock like Jesse could easily spike when scared, sending out magics like sparks from a live power line. There was no way for Charlie to hide the fact she was draining Sarah, but Sarah would assume Charlie was doing it to control those sparking magics.

With everything his father had done to him, Charlie was impressed that Jesse still trusted her. He was already so strong, so advanced in using his abilities that he'd probably searched her for malicious intent as they were driving to his house. But even so, to trust another human being after his own father had done so much to him, well, it moved Charlie.

He sank into her, wallowing in her as she pushed into his mind and softened the rough edges of pain, eased everything as he used her to heal himself.

“I told him it was our secret,” Charlie said. “I told him Sarah wouldn't be mad at him if she found out, but that this was just for us. It was a healing game.”

Dean smiled, then looked at Sam when he noticed Sam's fingers wiggling around, trying to get his attention. Sam pursed his lips and tapped his index finger to his lips, then glanced down at Charlie. Dean nodded and leaned down, then started placing soft kisses over Charlie's skin, offering more contact and attention.

Charlie sighed, relaxing against Sam even more. She chuckled as she showed them Jesse peeking around Charlie to look at Sarah.

“He told me that Sarah didn't look good in black, that green was a much prettier color,” she said with a smile. “I've gotta remember later to tell Sarah she needs to change her wardrobe.”

Dean and Sam chuckled. “We should pick out some green blouses for her,” Dean said and Sam grunted, nodding in agreement.

Charlie snorted. “I don't know. She really likes wearing black,” she said, shaking her head.

She showed them Jesse pushing his face back into her shirt, scenting her. Dean felt the release of guilt Charlie gave Jesse. She told him it was okay, that it was like a sneeze, that the power flashing out of him was just as sudden and almost involuntary like a sneeze.

Jesse had smiled, would've giggled had he not been so traumatized. He'd imagined sneezing on his dad, and Dean nearly chuckled out loud. It gave him hope for Jesse, because even with everything that had happened, the mental image was so childish, such an innocent reaction to what Charlie had told him that Dean saw the possibility of Charlie helping Jesse keep some of the innocence of childhood.

He knew Jesse would never be the same, but no kid deserved to have innocence ripped from them. Dean shivered as he felt Charlie's healing powers wash over Jesse, felt Jesse's mind hold onto it as hard as he could like psychic claws, allowing Sarah's magics to mix with his own when he could have rejected it because it wasn't from Charlie.

Dean hadn't realized he had stopped moving, his forehead resting on Charlie's back, his hands on her skin. As she slowly brought him back to the here and now, he raised his head.

He couldn't help his confusion over what had just happened. He hadn't meant to send the confusion to her, but he felt her laugh, her body moving under his hands.

Charlie turned her head to the right, then put her left cheek down on Sam's chest so she was facing Dean. “You expected me to bombard you with images and feelings of all the shitty things Jesse's dad did to him,” she said instead of asked, her voice a little slurred.

Dean snorted. “Kinda, yeah,” he said sheepishly, noticing Sam's smirk.

Charlie reached back with her right hand and grabbed at Dean's side, then his arm when he still didn't do what she wanted him to do. Her movements were slow and uncoordinated, so he wasn't sure what she wanted, but when he got an image in his head from her, he immediately stretched out beside Sam, resting his head on Sam's arm like she had shown him she wanted.

She let her right arm flop down onto Dean's chest and moved her right leg over onto his legs so she was nearly half on top of him, half on top of Sam. Dean ran his fingers over her arm, giving her more stimulation and touch.

“You guys know he went through horrible shit,” Charlie mumbled, her eyes closed. “If I wallowed in all the horrible shit, I'd never heal. I wanna remember the good stuff, let go of what hurts, and wallow in you guys instead.”

Dean chuckled. “Wallow all you want,” he said, then kissed Charlie's shoulder.

He continued running his fingers over her arm, down her back, over her right ass cheek, then tickled Sam's balls with the tips of his fingers. He didn't pause, even when he heard Sam's breath stutter, just ran his fingers back up over Charlie. He grinned when Sam reached up and yanked on his left ear in retaliation.

Charlie giggled. “You know, even if I didn't know you guys so well, I still would've known what you just did because I've completely opened myself up to you for healing.”

“He did it first,” Sam grumbled.

Charlie giggled again. “You guys are adorable.”

Dean thought about it for a moment, about what Charlie was doing with them, the healing she needed. He thought about the phrase sexual healing, wondered if it was true, it it would help. But he didn't want to mention it. Charlie was using them to heal emotional and psychic wounds. He wasn't a total bastard.

Charlie snorted. “Yes, I can be healed by sex as long as there's love involved. It's more of a loving along with sexual healing.”

Dean felt himself blush a little. “Sorry,” he said, remembering that she was reading everything he was thinking.

Charlie patted his chest. “No reason to be sorry. Like I said, you guys are adorable. It was a valid question, and I thought it was nice of you to try and keep it to yourself. It's just you can't really keep it to yourself right now. But I don't mind.”

“Pervert,” Sam teased and Dean chuckled.

“Hmm,” Charlie hummed dramatically. “Maybe I should tell him what's in your head, Sam.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I suppose I should try and focus on other things, but I do have a naked woman on top of me and a naked man at my side.”

“It's okay,” Charlie said. “Physical reactions, blah, blah.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Did you read that in a science journal?” he teased.

She flicked his chin with her middle finger. “Now, see, I was gonna let you fuck me in the ass, but you had to be all smartass about it,” she said with a smile.

Dean whined. “Aww! I take it back,” he said, though he was chuckling as he said it.

“Nope,” Charlie said, “now Sam gets to fuck me in the ass.”

“Ha-ha!” Sam gloated.

“Damn it,” Dean growled playfully.

“Sam's ass would be free for the taking,” Charlie sing-songed.

“Ooh, yeah!” Dean said, then realized his cock wasn't joining in on the excitement.

Charlie chuckled. “Yeah, that's a side effect of me using you to heal myself. Sorry,” she said, not really sounding all that apologetic. Instead she was giggling as he frowned.

Sam barked out a laugh. “Oh, shit, I'm sorry,” he said, holding his right hand over Charlie's head. “That was a fucking loud laugh.”

“It's okay,” Charlie said. “I'm feeling much better. You've got enough power in you to speed things along, and don't tell Dean, but he has enough compassion to complement the healing nicely.”

Dean snorted. “It's not emasculating if it heals a naked chick.”

Charlie giggled as Sam said, “Oh, you've created a monster.”

Charlie yawned. “I feel like I could sleep for a while. Do you guys mind?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Sam said.

Dean reached for the small blanket next to him and tossed it over the three of them. “Sleep as long as you want, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, guys,” she said softly, sending out a warming glow, using Sam's magics to make all three of them feel protected and content.

***

The next morning Dean stepped out the front door, ready to work on the Impala. She needed an oil change, and it was a beautiful day to do it. It was sunny out, but it wasn't overly warm.

Dean felt refreshed after having been prepared by Charlie again. She'd made good on her promise to let him decide what happened during their morning time, so when he'd asked for a blowjob, she'd smiled at him, dropped to her knees, and made him come so hard he'd had to hold onto the sides of the shower so he didn't fall.

He opened the garage door, grabbing a few quarts of motor oil he'd purchased the day before on his way home. Working on his car always calmed him, let him do something he knew he was good at, working with his hands, and all of it without the threat of imminent death.

Sure, he loved hunting. But sometimes it was nice to lose himself in the car. Let all his cares and worries go while he focused on the noises she made, the way she felt under his hands, the way she vibrated when she was running like she should.

By the time he was finished, he had grease all over his hands, the Impala was purring, and he was half hard as he closed the hood. He looked around, grinning when he saw Benny wasn't back yet, having taken his gigantic truck, which meant the only ones home were Nick, Gabe, and Charlie.

Dean grabbed a clean rag and slid into the driver's seat, using the rag to close to the door so he didn't get grease all over the interior. He wiped a little grease on the front of his jeans, then unbuttoned them.

“Sound beautiful, sweetheart,” Dean mumbled affectionately as he pulled his cock out.

The streaks of grease on his cock as he stroked it a few times only served to make him harder. He slapped his cock onto the steering wheel a couple of times, not worried about the grease there because it could easily be cleaned later.

He spread his legs and slid down in the seat a little, getting comfortable and pulling his balls out of his underwear. He thrust up, pushing his balls against the underside of the steering wheel. It was warm and smooth and felt great and he swiveled his hips, rubbing his balls against the steering wheel.

Dean had left the car running, so the vibrations added to the sensations. He looked at the dashboard, all shiny and recently oiled. His car really was beautiful. He turned his head and sniffed at the back of the seat, and the smell made his hips jerk, the tip of his cock scraping over the middle of the steering wheel.

He moaned as he stroked his cock with his right hand, using his left hand to caress the steering wheel. “Mmm, gonna get me off?” he asked, glad that no one else could hear him.

Dean knew full well she couldn't hear him, but the ritual of caring for the car, the smell of her, the softness of her, and the way she purred for him all added up to something he'd long ago stopped ridiculing himself for. So he liked his car more than other people normally did. He wasn't hurting anybody.

He remembered the first time he'd come in her. He remembered the first time he'd fucked a girl in her. He remembered losing his virginity to Cas in the back seat after Cas had said he was sure Dean would love getting fucked if he'd just try it. Cas was right.

There were a million memories associated with this car, nearly all of them good. He picked one of his favorites, leaning back and closing his eyes, letting the memory overtake him.

When they were nineteen, Gabe and he had taken a road trip. It was a hunt, and it was really out of their way, but it was for fun and totally worth it. The hunt ended up being a false lead anyway. Humans can be so much more twisted than the supernatural, and after the police captured the man who was dressing up like a sasquatch and knifing hikers, the guys headed back home.

On the way, Dean was still pumped from a hunt that didn't end up with him killing something evil, and Gabe just laughed at him, told him to pull over. Dean hadn't even realized he was hard, but as soon as he'd put the car in park, Gabe had yanked Dean's legs across the seat, wriggled down in between them, and had blown Dean so enthusiastically that Dean ripped the collar of Gabe's shirt without meaning to.

Dean had returned the favor, Gabe having been so turned on by a horny Dean that his poor cock had been nearly purple and hard enough that Gabe had hissed as Dean had pulled it out of his jeans. He gave Gabe a blowjob as he caressed the seat, enjoying the smell of Gabe and the leather seats.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned, fucking his fist, his cock leaving a smear of precome on the steering wheel.

Dean gripped the steering wheel with his left hand, a good hold on her as he fucked his fist, grunting with the effort. Just as he started to come, he heard the passenger door open. He raised his head, eyes wide as he came all over the steering wheel, whimpering and shaking.

Gabe slid into the passenger seat and closed the door, turning toward Dean, a smirk on his face. “That was fucking hot,” he drawled.

“You scared the shit outta me,” Dean said, then looked at the steering wheel, which was dripping with come. He would've blushed had he not just had a really great orgasm.

Gabe leaned over and licked the steering wheel, cleaning it with his tongue, and Dean's cock managed a painful twitch because yeah, it was just that hot. And Gabe probably didn't even realize why it was so fucking hot.

Gabe stopped, looking at Dean with that smirk still in place. “Have you ever gotten off just rubbing your cock on her seats?”

This time Dean blushed and his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Gabe chuckled, shaking his head.

“You think I didn't know how much you love your car?” Gabe asked, then chuckled again. “Dude, Cas and I have joked about the possibility of calling our relationship a foursome because it's totally obvious how much you love this car!”

Dean let out a noise that definitely wasn't a squeak. “Fuck, you both know?” he asked with a wince.

“Yeah,” Gabe said as if it was never in question. “So does Sam. And Benny. And Nick saw you out here the other day. But I don't think Kevin knows. And maybe Charlie knows, but unless Charlie told Sarah, she probably doesn't know.”

Dean huffed, shaking his head. “I thought I was being all sneaky about my perverted car kink.”

Gabe laughed. “Not so much.”

“So you've let me think I'm all sneaky and getting away with it all this time,” Dean said, “but you decided to burst my bubble today. Why's that?”

“Because I couldn't take it anymore,” Gabe growled. “My mate is in here shooting off like a rocket, making all kinds of amazing sounds, and he has no clue that it's one of the hottest things all of us has ever seen.”

Dean winced. “So you aren't laughing about it behind my back?” he asked.

Gabe snorted. “Fuck, no. And I figured that's what you were worried about, so I wanted to burst your bubble for good reasons. Sam said not to ever tell you because you'd freak, but I'd much rather see how hard you can get off when you watch me fuck her,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. “With your permission, of course.”

Dean whimpered, his cock twitching again. “I don't think she'll mind,” he said with a grin.

Gabe smiled. “Awesome. Should I fuck her now or would your dick fall right off if I did that?”

Dean groaned, his head falling back against the seat. “What do you wanna do to her?” he asked, then looked up at Gabe.

“Have you ever had a fantasy?” Gabe asked. “Something you've wanted to ask one of us do to, but because this was your big, scary secret, you never said anything about it?”

Dean snorted. “I have plenty of them, but the first one that came to mind was one that I don't know if you'd wanna do during the day, where everyone can see you.”

Gabe's smile turned into a smirk. “Have you ever known me to be shy about sex?”

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head. “But it would be obvious what you're doing.”

Gabe shrugged. “Lay it on me. I can always say no.”

“Okay,” Dean said, rising to the challenge. “Fuck the hood.”

Gabe nodded. “I'd do it.”

“Really?” Dean asked, a buzz of excitement in his stomach.

“Yeah!” Gabe said, opening his door and getting out.

“Oh, shit,” Dean said, almost forgetting to use the rag to open his door in his hurry to get out of the car.

Gabe already had his jeans open and his cock in hand by the time Dean made his way to the front of the car.

“I don't want the paint scratched,” Dean said, “so you gotta drop your jeans.”

Gabe chuckled. “I wouldn't dream of scratching the paint,” he said as he pushed his jeans to his ankles. “Do you want my boxers down too?”

Dean was so excited he was panting, his cock fully hard again. “Fuck, yeah,” he breathed.

Gabe didn't hesitate, dropping his boxers to his ankles and spreading his legs as much as possible within the confines of his jeans and boxers. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Can you last a little while?” Dean asked, staring at Gabe's hard cock.

“Eh,” he said as if thinking it over. “Tell me what you'd like me to do, and if I get too excited, I'll just tell you to hurry up.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, I want you to put your hands on the hood and thrust your hips, poking her with the end of your dick.”

Gabe was moving before Dean was done speaking. Dean moaned as Gabe did exactly what Dean had asked. Dean wrapped a hand around his own cock and started stroking as Gabe poked at the hood with his cock, letting out a breathy gasp as his cock made contact with the hood.

“Okay,” Gabe said, “I started out doing this for you, but it feels more awesome than I thought it would.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, grinning.

“Hell, yeah,” Gabe said. “She's so smooth and warm from the sun. I'm leaking on her already, so I'm slidin' a little when I touch her.”

“I'm so gonna owe you for this,” Dean groaned.

“Ooh, I gotta think of something cool, something to make you do in return that you wouldn't normally do,” Gabe said, grinning at Dean.

Dean chuckled. “Take advantage of it. This is fucking amazing, and you could ask me for almost anything and I'll do it.”

“I get time to think about it, right? So I can come up with something good?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Take your time.”

“Awesome,” Gabe said.

“Start rubbing the underside of your dick over her,” Dean said, stroking his cock faster, “like you're fucking her back before you slide into her.”

“Oh, fuck,” Gabe breathed as he did what Dean told him to do. “This feels fucking amazing. You've done this, right?” he asked, looking at Dean.

Dean snorted. “As many times as I could get away with it.”

“Oh, sh-shit!” Gabe said, his cock sliding over the hood.

As Gabe thrust with longer strokes, the side of his cock head caught on the parts of the hood not lubed by his precome, stuttering over the paint and making Gabe groan.

“She feels, oh,” Gabe gasped, his hips stuttering, losing his rhythm, “fucking, yeah – oh! Fuck, lemme come, Dean. Please. I gotta come.”

“Get her all messy,” Dean growled, stroking his cock faster.

“Oh, oh, f-fuck! Fuck! Dean!” Gabe yelled as he came all over the hood, having never touched his cock, the only stimulation being the hood of Dean's car as he fucked her.

Dean whimpered as his orgasm hit him almost painfully. He shot on the hood near Gabe's come, then smeared it over the hood as he rubbed his cock through the mess.

“Shame you need to clean that off,” Gabe said, looking down at their come. “I know it's not good for the paint job to leave it, but that's fucking hot.”

Dean chuckled. “We'll just have to do it again another time,” he said with a shrug.

Gabe grinned. “Maybe next time we can get Cas to fuck her,” he said.

“Oh, that'd be awesome,” Dean groaned.

“Hey, can we give her a full wash?” Gabe asked. “Ya know, soapy bucket of water and all?”

Dean shrugged. “Sure.”

“Cool!” Gabe said, pulling his jeans and boxers up. “But we might have to wash her again if I end up fucking her while she's all soapy and slippery.”

Dean flinched as his cock twitched. It really should've been satisfied by now. It was all Gabe's fault. Gabe was gonna break his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is a 7-year-old who is a high-level warlock, and he sends out a psychic distress call after his father kills his mother. Jesse accidentally kills his father with his own magics. The abuse isn't discussed in detail, but it's a tense situation.


	18. A Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Benny have some fun, and then things get a little shaken up in the house. Charlie and Nick team up to help.

Sam woke up wrapped in Benny's arms. He smiled as he looked at the clock, then gasped. “Oh, shit, I'm late!” he said, then tried to push Benny's arms off him.

“Mmm, no, you're not,” Benny said, then kissed Sam's neck.

“Yeah, I am!” Sam said, wriggling in Benny's grip.

“No,” Benny growled, nipping at Sam's neck, “you're not, because they rescheduled for three o'clock.”

Sam relaxed into the embrace. “Oh, okay. Cool. I can't believe I slept so long. It's already after eleven.”

“Well, I wore ya out last night,” Benny said with a grin.

“Yeah, you did,” Sam said with a happy sigh.

“Workin' on that translation took a lot outta you too,” Benny said, wrapping his left leg around Sam's legs.

Sam huffed. “Yeah, it did.”

“You look really sexy when you're workin' hard on translations,” Benny said, his erection poking Sam in the side.

Sam chuckled. “Is that what Walter thinks?” he asked as he wriggled back against Benny's cock, “or did you think of that all by yourself?”

“Well,” Benny drawled, “Walter was very turned on by it.”

Sam reached back and palmed Walter. “He still seems kind of excited. He must've really liked it.”

“Oh, he did. You get all serious-lookin', heftin' around all your books and makin' notes,” Benny said, a smile evident in his tone of voice. “Walter also likes mornin' sex.”

Sam barked out a laugh. “So do I,” he said, stroking Walter.

“I happen to have lube here,” Benny suggested in a not-so-subtle way.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I'll need it. And you'll have to open me up some. I haven't been fucked in a few days.”

Benny pushed two lubed fingers into Sam, making him moan as his back arched. He loved feeling the burn, and Benny was great at making it hurt without damaging him.

“You did such a great job of fuckin' me last night,” Benny said as he stretched Sam, “I oughta return the favor.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Sam groaned as Benny found his prostate and pushed hard.

Sam loved rough sex, and he'd been able to get rough with Dean quite a lot over the years, but Dean was always worried he'd hurt Sam too much. It frustrated Sam, because he wasn't easily breakable, no matter what Dean thought of his baby brother. Sam knew it was a big brother thing and not something he should take personal, but he wanted rough sex, damn it.

Benny was a perfect mix of slow and teasing, then rough and sometimes vicious. He knew just how to tease and frustrate Sam to get him riled, then the two of them would pounce on each other and fight for dominance, whoever won getting the privilege of fucking the other.

Sam didn't think they were in love with each other. Sure, they loved each other, but it just felt like a comfortable relationship where neither of them owed each other anything other than a good time. Sam liked it, and he knew Benny did too. Sam wouldn't be opposed to it being more, but neither of them ever pushed for it being anything else, and Sam was fine with that too.

“Your ass isn't too sore, is it?” Benny asked, his fingers trailing over Sam's ass cheeks.

Sam chuckled. “I'll live.”

Benny kissed Sam's shoulder. “I don't like havin' ta spank you guys.”

“Well, then I shouldn't have mouthed off at you yesterday,” Sam said. “Gabe got his ass beat just two days ago for the same thing, so I really should've known better.”

“True,” Benny said, making Sam gasp as he played with his prostate. “But I'll admit it was pretty hot watchin' you squirmin' around on your chair while you were doin' the translation.”

Sam grinned, the . “You don't feel guilty about liking that, do you? Because I know you have a really fuckin' huge spanking kink, but I also know that you don't enjoy doing it for discipline. You didn't get hard, and I can tell by the look on your face you don't get a kick out of it.”

“Yeah, well...,” Benny said, trailing off.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You can enjoy watching me squirm on a chair, you big softie.”

Benny growled, pushing harder on Sam's prostate and making him wince and moan. “Now that I have permission...,” he said, pulling his fingers out of Sam's asshole, then squeezing his left cheek.

Sam hissed as Benny pushed his cock in, the stretch after only having been barely prepared by two fingers a delicious burn. Benny lazily fucked Sam, and it was just frustrating enough after he'd had a cock shoved into him that Sam tried to thrust back, get Benny moving faster. It didn't work. It never did. It was hard to rile Benny, and Sam loved that about him.

They didn't talk. They didn't need to. Benny rocked into him, mouthing at his neck, sucking on his earlobe, rubbing his nose through Sam's hair and scenting him. Sam didn't know how long Benny fucked him, and he didn't care. It felt great to be held, to have the quiet intensity that was Benny entirely focused on him. Benny wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and stroked him with the same lazy rhythm he was using to fuck him.

Finally Benny started fucking him faster, panting against Sam's neck. Sam closed his eyes, breathing in Benny and enjoying a quiet morning with him as Benny stroked him faster. Benny shoved against him, fucking into him hard a few times before coming in his ass, nipping at his neck and growling.

Sam rolled onto his back as Benny slipped out of him, and Benny kissed him, slow and messy while he stroked Sam's cock. Sam came with a moan muffled by Benny's mouth, his hips thrusting up against Benny's hand. Benny squeezed his cock just right as Sam licked inside Benny's mouth, then slapped Sam's cock against his belly a few times, making Sam smile.

“Shower with me?” Sam asked after they stopped kissing.

“Mmm, yeah,” Benny said, nuzzling at Sam's neck. “It's a good thing these showers are built for big guys like us.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, because they know we're gonna be fucking in them.”

“You know it,” Benny said with a chuckle.

“Sam!” Cas yelled from the hallway.

Sam flinched, having never heard Cas yell like that before. He sat up quickly and was already halfway out of bed by the time Cas was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide as he held an envelope out to Sam.

Sam took the envelope. “What's this?” he asked.

“Read it!” Cas barked.

Sam's eyes widened, but he did as he was told. Cas looked way too spooked to ignore. He wanted to ask him what the problem was, but as soon as he saw the first few words on the page from the envelope, he knew why Cas was freaking out.

“Castiel,” Sam read out loud so Benny could be kept in the loop, “The house will be getting a call from me soon, and I just wanted to make sure you're the one to answer. Dean would really appreciate it, because I told him he'd lose a finger if it was anyone but you.

“I'm sure you'll understand why I'd rather you not call the authorities or anyone from the Alpha Prime House, but Dean wants me to make sure you know I'll cut off his entire hand if you do that. I didn't see the need to threaten you, because I'm sure you know what's at stake, but he thought it was important you know. In fact, he felt the need to scream at me as he said it. He's very excitable. I have ways of settling him down, but I don't think he'll like them. I hope to talk to you soon. Don't disappoint Dean, would you please? It would break his little heart.”

“It's not signed,” Cas said, his hands clenched into fists.

Sam flipped the envelope over, but he saw only Castiel's name in script. “Where was it?” Sam asked as he sniffed the paper, frowning when he didn't catch a scent.

“I don't know how long it had been there,” Cas said, shaking his head. “Someone left it on the doorstep.”

Sam took off toward Sarah and Charlie's room, not caring he was naked, jizz leaking out of his ass and all over his stomach. The room was empty, so he headed downstairs. He wasn't freaking out. He couldn't. Dean needed him to keep a level head. He depended on all of them.

Sarah's eyes widened as Sam stormed into the office. “Sam?” she asked, standing up, dropping her book on the coffee table, obviously aware something was really wrong if Sam was storming in naked and covered in come.

“Dean's missing. How long ago did he leave?” he asked.

“Charlie said he left at seven forty-five,” she said, and Sam was pleased to see that she'd already slipped into protective-alpha mode.

Sam nodded. “I need you to get a hold of Charlie, make sure she's okay,” he said, knowing she'd gone grocery shopping with Nick.

Sarah nodded, already pulling her cell phone out of her pocket before Sam was even done talking. “Hey, Charlie, are you okay, sweetie?” she asked, her voice the perfect mix of relieved and authoritative. “Okay, I need to know what you picked out for Dean to wear today.”

Sam tilted his head a little. He hadn't realized Charlie had dressed Dean. It would help if Charlie could tell them, and Sam was impressed Sarah would know that about Charlie and already be a step ahead of Sam.

“Okay, that's perfect,” Sarah said with a nod. “Now, I need you to come home.”

Sam nodded. “Dean's been kidnapped,” he said softly enough that Sarah would hear, but Charlie wouldn't.

Sarah nodded again. “Drive carefully, keep an eye out for anyone suspicious or anyone following you, but come straight home. Are you walking toward the door with Nick?” she asked, still calm. “Okay, good. Keep going. Don't stop. But I want you to stay calm. Someone has kidnapped Dean. I know, sweetie. Everything will be okay. We don't want anything to happen to you or Nick either, so come home. I'm going to get off the phone so you can concentrate on driving. I love you,” she said, then ended the call.

Sam handed the letter to Sarah just as Benny came into the office, pulling his shirt over his head, his jeans unbuttoned as if he'd quickly struggled into them. 

“I'm assuming he'll call on the land line?” Sarah asked.

Sam nodded and said, “That's what I'd assume, but we'd better get everybody's phones in here just in case it's one of the cells.”

“I'll round 'em up,” Benny said, then turned and headed back out of the office.

Sam knew Benny was worried about Dean. The two of them had hunted together plenty of times, so Benny knew Dean could handle himself, but they had no idea who they were dealing with. Sam had grown up with a warrior as his mother. He knew sometimes their emotions weren't as obvious as everyone else's, so to see the set of Benny's shoulders, to hear the tightly controlled voice and clipped words, and to nearly feel Benny's anticipation of a fight told Sam just how much Dean meant to him.

Benny's emotions were slipping out around the wall warriors used when they were battling an evil. Sam knew not to worry about it. It didn't mean Benny would let it trip him up, and if anything, Benny would use it to be even more fierce than normal when it came to saving Dean. Benny may never fall in love with Dean, but he sure as Hell loved him, cared for him more than simply as a house alpha watching over his housemates.

“I'd like your help,” Sarah said.

“Anything,” Sam said.

“I want to try scenting this, reading it,” she said, holding the letter in the air. “If I can't get a read on it, I want to try again when Charlie's here. She can boost both of us without draining us, that way the three of us may be able to pick up on things I wouldn't be able to see by myself.”

“Okay,” Sam said with a nod.

“Get yourself cleaned up and dressed,” Sarah said. “I want everyone out of the room for the first time so there's nothing to distract me. I might be able to get a read on it before Charlie even gets home.”

“I'll knock on the door before I come back in,” he said, already walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gabe was walking in the front door as Sam headed for the stairs. “Forgot your clothes, Sam,” Gabe said with a grin. “Mmm, and damn do you smell good-oh!” he said, freezing in the middle of the entryway, his entire demeanor changing from light and joking to serious and concerned. “What's wrong?”

Sam knew Gabe could smell the fear and urgency in the house, could feel it. “Walk with me,” Sam said, heading upstairs.

Gabe did as he was told, keeping quiet as Sam walked into the bathroom and wet a washcloth, wiping himself down.

“Dean's been kidnapped,” he said, keeping Gabe in his peripheral vision in case the man freaked out. Gabe didn't, and Sam felt the relief of knowing they'd chosen so many good alphas for the house. “We were given a letter telling us Cas needs to be the one to answer the phone when the kidnapper calls.”

“Any idea who it is?” Gabe asked.

Sam walked back out of the bathroom, hurrying to his drawer and pulling out some clothes. “No. Sarah's getting a read on the letter and the envelope, but none of us know anything about him yet.”

“What does he want?” Gabe asked.

Sam buttoned his jeans and shoved his feet into his shoes at the same time. “He didn't say. You can read the letter when we get back down there, but he threatened Dean's finger for Cas not answering and Dean's hand if we contact anyone about this.”

“I want to pull all Dean's files,” Gabe said. “Someone who's disgruntled over a decision he's made is the obvious first choice. I need to know when I can go into the office.”

Sam tugged a shirt over his head and walked out of the room, Gabe trailing behind him. “I felt Sarah's magic flare as I was getting dressed. She's done.”

By the time they got back downstairs, Cas, Kevin, and Benny were standing in the living room, obviously waiting for Sam to tell them they were allowed back in the office. Sam didn't bother saying anything, he just walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Sarah said.

“Anything?” Sam asked.

“It's completely clean,” she said, shaking her head.

“What do we do now? We've got nothing!” Kevin said, his eyes wide.

“No, I didn't say we've got nothing,” Sarah said.

Sam nodded. “The fact that it's completely clean means someone with a high level of dark magics was able to wipe it,” finding it a little odd Kevin didn't know that. Sam had been worried from the beginning that Kevin was too young for this job, but he was willing to give him time.

“There's a very small chance Charlie can help us once she gets here,” Sarah said, “but don't bet on it.”

“Can I help?” Kevin asked.

Sarah shook her head. “No, but it's nothing against you personally. Your magics are still healing from the infection. If we all started using our magics and you tried to help, our magics would be pulled to yours, trying to help you heal.”

“Oh,” Kevin said, his shoulders slumping. “I understand.”

Cas took his coat off, tossing it over one of the overstuffed chairs. “I scented the front walkway and the door. I couldn't smell anything. There was nothing of the outdoors or even our scents until I got to the sidewalk, and then it was a mesh of everyday smells.”

Sarah nodded. “Wiped clean,” she said, and Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam turned to Gabriel. “Gabe, go through his files,” he said, pointing toward the computer, pleased when Gabe immediately did as he was told. “Kevin, bring me all the mail that's come today and any that's in the living room basket,” he said, and watched Kevin run off to do as told.

“Sarah,” Sam said, turning to them. “I want you to wait out front for Charlie in case someone's following her or is waiting somewhere around here for her.”

Sarah nodded, then walked up to him, a concerned look on her face. “Watch Kevin,” she said, her tone low enough that it wouldn't be heard by anyone outside the office, which meant Gabe, Cas, Benny, and Sam would hear her. “I haven't sensed anything odd from him since we cleansed him, but Charlie doesn't trust him, and I trust her instincts even more than mine when it comes to people.”

Sam nodded. “Okay,” he said, and by the look on Benny's face, he wasn't at all surprised by Sarah's words.

“I'm goin' out front with Sarah,” Benny said. “If there's a threat, two sets of eyes are better than one.”

“Agreed,” Sam said with a tight nod. “Cas, search the house. Start with your room and I'll catch up with you.”

“Yes, sir,” Cas said, then hurried from the room.

“I'm having trouble reading everyone,” Sarah said, shaking her head. “In tense situations, I keep sort of an open channel going in my head that let's in stray thoughts from everyone, but the only ones I can hear are in this room.”

“Something's really wrong,” Gabe said, sounding frustrated. He stood up and dropped some files on the desk. He looked up at Sam. “I can't remember why I came over here.”

Sam's stomach clenched. “We're all compromised,” he growled.

“Call Charlie,” Benny barked.

Sarah took her phone out, her eyes wide. She hit send, then frowned. Then she growled, shoving the phone back into her pocket and stalking over to the land line in the office. She picked it up, hit a few buttons, then put it back in the cradle.

“It's dead,” Sarah said, then she growled. “The same thing happened when Jesse sent out his distress call. We assumed it was Jesse who knocked out the cell towers and land lines, but it wasn't him. It was a trial run on cutting off our means of communication while we were busy dealing with Jesse.”

Sam's chest burned with anger, but he controlled himself. “Was Jesse pushed? Whoever did this. Did they push Jesse to do what he did or did the kidnapper just use the situation.”

“I can't say for certain,” Sarah said, “but we read Jesse, and it had been building up for a long time, after a lot of abuse. I'd say knocking out the phones before was the kidnapper taking advantage of our focus being elsewhere.”

“Can you reach Charlie?” Benny asked.

Sarah closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. They all watched as she concentrated for a few moments, then opened her eyes again.

“No,” she said, sounding much more calm than Sam had assumed she'd be if she couldn't feel her mate. “I should be able to, but I'm blocked. And I can't use Sam's magics without Charlie here.”

“Can you sense anything?” Benny asked.

Sarah looked around the room, as if looking for things that weren't there. “No!” she growled. “I can't sense anything outside the house, and even inside the house I'm limited.”

“Same here,” Sam said, feeling numb without the use of his magical sense. “I've gotta do something. I can't just stand here. I'm going to help Cas search the house.”

“We'll wait out front,” Benny said, nodding at Sarah.

Sam nodded, then headed out of the office. As he walked into the living room, on his way to the stairs, he stopped cold. Cas was lying on the floor, blood dripping from his forehead. He wasn't moving.

He heard Sarah and Benny behind him, then a whispered “go” from Benny. He knew Benny and Sarah would have his back while he went to Cas, so he didn't hesitate.

Sam put his fingers on Cas' carotid artery, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a steady pulse. Cas moaned, and Sam helped him roll onto his back. Cas' eyes fluttered open, and Sam held a finger up to his lips.

Cas squinted up at him, but didn't make a noise. Sam helped him sit up, checking Cas' head for damage. There was a small cut and what would become a large bruise on his forehead, but the bleeding had already stopped. He'd be okay. He helped Cas stand up just as Sarah and Benny met them at the middle of the living room.

“It's clean down here,” Benny said.

“Where's Kevin?” Sarah asked.

“I suspect he's gone,” Cas said.

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked.

“He's the one that hit me,” Cas said.

Sam felt a flare of anger run through him, and an icy cold feeling followed it. It had been Kevin all along. No, not just Kevin. “He's not strong enough.”

“Kevin?” Sarah asked, and when Sam nodded, she shook her head. “No, he's not.”

“Someone else is behind this, but Kevin was helping them,” Sam said.

Sarah huffed, looking toward the front door. “Charlie should be here by now.”

“Let's go,” Benny said, heading for the front door, and Sarah took off after him.

Sam watched Benny leave, an ache in his chest as the image of Benny's pain-filled eyes refused to get out of his head. Benny thought it was his fault. Sam knew it without even asking. Benny was blaming himself because it was his job to watch out for the rest of the housemates, more so since he was the warrior. Sam couldn't address it now because there was no time, but he'd have to reassure Benny later. There was no way any of them could've known what was going on, especially if an outside source of magics was at work.

“Give us your phones,” Sam said, taking a few quick strides toward them. “They're not working anyway, but we don't know what the kidnaper is going to use to call us.”

Benny and Sarah handed him their phones and then walked out the front door. Sam walked back to Cas and handed both phones to him.

“Let's go into the office,” Sam said. “There's a land line in there and we can all listen on the speaker phone.”

Cas nodded, already walking to the office. When they got there, Gabe was still standing at the desk, a dazed look on his face.

“Gabe?” Sam said as he crossed the room.

Gabe looked up at Sam, blinking as if the room was too bright. “Yeah?” he replied, his voice breathy and soft.

“What's wrong?” Sam asked, reaching out and putting a hand on Gabe's shoulder.

Gabe gasped, flinching away from Sam. “Nothing. It's nothing,” he blurted.

Sam turned to Cas, giving him a 'what the fuck is wrong?' look. Cas slowly approached Gabe, telegraphing his movements as he reached out and cupped the side of Gabe's face. Gabe leaned into the touch, his eyes closing.

“Cas,” Gabe whispered, sounding scared. “I can't remember anything. I don't remember how I got here or where I am. I remember you, I remember something, I don't know what, but it hurts. There's something missing, and it hurts, like a void inside me, but I don't remember what it is.”

Cas pulled Gabe closer, wrapping left arm around Gabe's midsection. “It's okay,” Cas said softly. “We're going to fix it.”

“I'm sorry, Cas,” Gabe said, opening his eyes and looking at Cas as if he'd destroyed everything Cas ever wanted. “I'm so sorry,” he said, a few tears running down his cheeks.

“Why are you sorry?” Cas asked.

Sam felt as if he was intruding. It was so intimate, what they were sharing, and he felt as if he should leave, but he knew he had to stay. It was important.

“Because I lost it for you too,” Gabe said, “and you have a void in you, and it's my fault.”

Sam turned to the desk, glancing at the papers Gabe had been going through. He didn't say anything, didn't think hard about what he was doing, and instead filled his mind with thoughts of killing an intruder, someone who might have hurt Dean.

He used it like a wall, hoping that anyone reading him would see that instead of what he really wanted, which was whatever was on those papers. He stayed still as Cas and Gabe held onto each other.

“It's not your fault,” Cas said, his voice gentle. “Something bad happened, but it's not your fault, and we're going to fix it.”

“It feels like it's my fault,” Gabe said, whimpering as he leaned against Cas.

“I know,” Cas said. “But it's not. It's not your fault.”

Sam skimmed over the papers, looking for names, and at the top of the stack was a receipt for the renovations on the house. Sam frowned, wondering what that had to do with anything, but he kept most of his focus on the wall in his head.

At the top of the page was the logo for the company that remodeled the house. He didn't recognize it, but he hadn't been involved in the plans. The company name was Alastair and Sons, the logo being a circle around the letter A with a small triangle hovering above the circle.

At first glance, it looked almost like a house with a roof, but why would the house be round? Sam tried to remember if he'd ever heard the name Alastair, but it didn't ring a bell. He couldn't see anything abnormal about the receipt. They'd contracted Alastair and Sons, then paid in full.

“It hurts, Cas,” Gabe whispered.

Sam turned back to Gabe and Cas. The way Gabe was talking, it sounded like a physical pain. He knew full well that Dean was what Gabe was missing, that someone had done this to Gabe because he'd found something.

He needed more of a distraction. If he could read over what Gabe had been looking through, he might make a connection, but if whoever was doing this was powerful enough to shield the house, cut off communication, and dull all their senses, he was strong enough to push through a haphazard wall.

“Gabe?” Sam said softly.

“Yeah?” Gabe replied.

“If you're in pain, I can help,” he said.

Gabe looked up at him, pain in his eyes. “You can?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, but you have to let me use my magics. Can you do that?”

Gabe nodded. “Yeah. I want it to stop.”

Sam smiled. “Okay, I'm going to stand back a little, then stretch my magics out over you. It's going to feel funny. It'll tingle.”

“Okay,” Gabe said. “Will it help me remember what I lost?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I'm not strong enough to do that.”

“Oh,” Gabe said, a frown on his face. “Okay, at least you can help with how much it hurts,” he said, rubbing at his chest.

Sam took a few steps back, around behind the desk, and held his arms out. He concentrated on Gabe, on easing his pain, not fixing what was wrong or breaking whatever hold was on him. As his magics expanded from his hands, he felt something wrong, something dirty. He didn't pull back, and instead acted as if he hadn't felt the wrongness.

He wrapped his magics around Gabe and Cas, soothing Gabe's pain and concentrating on not reacting to the sour taste of the hold on him. Gabe sighed, the pain receding. Cas looked up at Sam, giving him a slight nod to let him know he knew what Sam was doing.

Sam knew Cas well, knew he was a good hunter, and Sam wasn't concerned Cas knew what he was doing. Even though Cas had no magics himself, he wasn't stupid. He'd been trained to deal with warlocks and sorceresses, and he would know how to put up a wall of his own.

As Sam eased Gabe's pain, he also let his magics flare out over his himself as if it was something he normally did. It would help to keep anyone from reading him, but it was a subtle enough move that it could be explained away by his desire to help Gabe.

Sam maintained his magics as he took a step to the left, putting him behind the desk with all the papers in his reach. He pushed the papers around quietly, and Cas started talking, comforting nonsense that not only soothed Gabe more, but it covered the sound of Sam moving the papers.

When Sam found what Gabe had, it took all his resolve to keep himself calm, not give himself away. Dean's signature was at the bottom of the document, but there's no way in Hell Dean would've agreed to what was on the paper, not if he was in his right mind.

The property to the south of them, the house next door, had been abandoned six months previous. The document Dean signed canceled renovations and inspections for the house and listed the property as re-zoned.

If this document had really been approved by Dean, it meant that the Palo Alto Alpha House had claimed the property as their own after it was abandoned.

Dean wouldn't have made a decision like that without saying something to the rest of them. He didn't need their approval, but Dean talked with them about everything. He'd even mentioned that he had raised the house budget for electricity and lowered the budget for water because of the way they were all using the house facilities. If Dean told them something as simple as that, surely he'd let them know he was re-zoning the property next door.

Sam knew this was it. This was what Gabe had found. Whoever had Dean, there was a good chance he was right next door. Now what did he do with this information?

***

Charlie kept herself together, knowing they had to think of something. Nick was worried about her, the concern radiating from him nearly distracting her, but she could handle this. Sure, she was upset. Dean had been kidnapped, her mate was stuck in their house with no way of communicating with her, and Charlie didn't know what to do.

She'd parked the car two blocks from the house, just behind the Impala someone had obviously abandoned there. Charlie and Nick sat in silence, both of them staring at Dean's car as they tried to figure out a plan. After trying to call Sarah on the way home, alarmed because she'd suddenly lost the ability to sense her mate, Charlie wasn't able to get through on any of the lines, including the land line.

The entire house was shielded. Charlie could feel it. There was a void in her senses, and at the center of it was the house.

Kevin was a part of it. She was sure of it. She'd known from day one something was wrong with him, but she'd been unable to pinpoint why she felt that way. She still didn't know exactly what was going on, but to save her family, she needed to figure it out.

“Should we call the primes?” Nick asked, his voice reasonably calm.

Charlie shook her head. “We don't know what the situation is. If we start getting others involved, Dean's kidnapper may hurt him.”

Nick nodded. “Dean has some weapons in the trunk of the car, but if we're dealing with a warlock or sorceress powerful enough to shield an entire house and block communication, weapons won't do a damn thing.”

Charlie sighed. “Nick,” she said, turning in her seat and putting a hand on Nick's arm. “I think we can help them, but I'm going to need your help to do it.”

“I don't have any magics,” he said, an apology in his tone of voice.

“I know,” Charlie said with a smile. “That's not the kind of help I need.”

“Whatever you need, I'm giving you permission to do it,” he said. “They're stuck in that house, Dean's been kidnapped, and I have no idea what to do about it.”

Charlie nodded, giving his arm a squeeze. “Okay, what I need you to do is think about Dean. You can close your eyes or keep them open. Whatever makes you more comfortable.”

“Okay,” he said, then closed his eyes.

“Think about what you feel for him first,” she said, watching his facial features closely. He wasn't lying about giving her permission, and she was relieved that he was so willing to work with her. “I'm going to think about him along with you, but as I do, I'm going to use what you know of him.”

“Are you going to read me?” he asked.

She smiled, happy that he didn't sound upset or scared. “I'm going to do a little more than that. I'm going to see him the way you do,” she said as she eased her way into his head.

“Why?” he asked.

“So we can save Dean and the rest of our family,” she said softly, and she felt a warmth as Nick immediately let her in because of what she'd said.

“I love Dean,” Nick whispered.

“Yeah, and he loves you too,” she said.

Nick smiled. “He's a great alpha. He's strong. Stronger than he thinks. He really cares about people.”

Charlie watched as Nick showed her Dean's thoughtfulness, the way he'd stayed home all weekend when he was fourteen because Sam had been sick and asked for his big brother to say with him even though Dean had been invited to a party.

“He does care about others,” Charlie said. “He uses his compassion to make the right decisions even when it hurts him,” she prodded, slowly introducing the idea of Dean sacrificing himself.

She'd heard from the primes what Kevin had done to Dean. She'd been shocked not only that it had happened, but that Dean had let it happen, that the others had ignored the things they knew about Dean. They'd grown up with Dean. Why couldn't they see what was happening?

“Yeah,” Nick said, then huffed. “Sometimes he goes too far when he does things for other people.”

Charlie watched a seventeen-year-old Dean taking the blame for a prank. Nick and Dean had been involved with the prank war, Dean having been the one to instigate it by putting itching powder in Sam's underwear, but the prank that had gone over the top was Sam's fault.

Sam had been furious about Dean taking the blame, but he hadn't found out about it until after Dean had been punished. Charlie watched Dean trying to convince Sam there was no reason they both had to be punished for it, especially when Dean started it. Sam still wasn't convinced, so Dean reminded Sam that he'd already lied to his parents when he took the blame and would get punished a second time. She felt Nick's stomach clench as Sam angrily backed down, only because Sam knew he'd be responsible for Dean getting punished twice.

Nick had talked to Dean later that night, telling him he needed to knock it off, that Sam needed to learn from his mistakes instead of being shielded from the consequences. Dean had shrugged it off until Nick had pointed out how upset Sam had been, turning it around and asking Dean how he'd feel if Sam took the blame for him.

Nick didn't know if Dean continued taking the blame for Sam over the years because they hadn't spent all that much time together, but neither Sam nor Dean had ever told him of another instance.

“Has he always been like that?” Charlie asked Nick.

“Yeah, but I think the added responsibility of being in an alpha house has made it worse,” Nick said, shaking his head.

“How so?” she asked.

Nick flinched as he remembered ordering Dean to get on his knees and blow him. Charlie knew he wasn't ready yet, so she pushed him, encouraged him to move on and find something else to show her.

He shivered as the next thing that he thought of was Dean strapped to the breeding bench, getting fucked by Kevin. Charlie could tell Dean wasn't having a good time.

“He didn't want to do it,” Nick breathed, and it sounded as if it was a new idea to him.

“Why?” she asked, keeping her voice gentle and soft.

“Bondage freaks him out,” Nick said, flashing to a time when Sam said the same thing to him, confiding in Nick.

“Sam knew it,” Charlie said.

Nick nodded. “Yeah, and so did I, but I didn't... I couldn't remember that when he was strapped to the bench. I don't know why. It was stupid of me.”

He showed her Dean freaking out when Nick had threatened him on the bench. Nick didn't flinch away from the image of Dean's frightened eyes, his panicked breathing, the tears. He was showing everything to her.

“Nobody let him up,” Nick said bitterly. “We all fucked him. And even though Kevin didn't know about Dean's phobia, Sam and I knew it.”

“You didn't mean to,” Charlie said, encouraging him to explore why, to turn it on himself, but she did it gently. This wasn't meant to be an attack on Nick. He'd been influenced. Charlie could see it now. Whatever was fucking with Dean's head, it was fucking with everyone else as well.

Nick gasped, remembering the night he made Dean warm his cock. Charlie could see the look on Dean's face. He was pissed about not being able to finish what he was doing, that much was obvious.

“He was tense,” Nick said. “I made him do it. I've never done that before. I've never... Why did I do that?” he asked, sounding bewildered.

“You didn't hurt him,” Charlie soothed, because even though Dean hadn't been thrilled about it, Nick obviously was careful with him.

“Not physically,” Nick whispered.

“What did it feel like to fuck him?” Charlie asked, trying another approach.

Nick snorted. “He's got a great ass. It's so fuckable. I wanna ride that thing all day long and make him scream,” he said with a smile.

Charlie winced, the taste of darkness bitter as she felt his desire to shove Dean down and fuck him even if Dean cried out.

Nick whimpered, his eyes opening wide. “What the fuck?” he yelped, pulling back and hitting his head on the car window. “What was that? Why did I say that? Why did I think that?”

“Why did you?” she asked, keeping herself separated, part of her deep inside Nick's head and the other in her own head so she could feel his reactions and watch them at the same time.

Nick shook his head, panting. “I don't want that! I... I love him! I'd never do... I don't... Why?” he asked, thinking about all the alphas sitting in the living room while the primes were visiting, listening to them talk about what had been done, about Kevin doing everything he'd done.

He thought about Meg's reaction to Kevin making Dean kneel in the salt. She'd been upset, but he knew Meg better than that. She was fierce in defending her family. She wasn't the type to easily lose her temper, but in a situation like that, she had every right to take Kevin down, to force him into submission and make him bare his neck.

They all had that right, especially Dean. But Dean didn't. He'd let Kevin do it all and never said anything to them. Sure, Dean was self-sacrificing, but he wasn't a pathetic little puppy, running after everyone and following every command no matter how absurd. He was an alpha.

Charlie pushed deeper, letting Nick get upset. “Where is it coming from, Nick?” she asked, even though she knew he didn't know.

Nick growled, grabbing his head and pulling at his hair. “Black! It's everywhere!” he yelled.

Charlie tried to hold onto him, both physically and psychically. He was upset, he was scared, but she was almost there. Suddenly everything started leaking black as Nick showed her all of them standing in the living room.

The black was all over the house, all over their skin, coming out of their noses like oil, and it was getting worse the longer they stood there. She pushed the idea of Kevin, asking Nick to show her what Kevin looked like.

Nick whimpered again, manifesting Kevin in the room. He was a swirling mass of yellow and black, but he wasn't controlling it by himself. He wasn't strong enough to have that much power. Nick twitched in his seat, unable to explain what he was seeing.

Charlie knew exactly what it was, but Nick would have no frame of reference. He'd never seen black magics before in person. The movies could try to make it look real, but it was always different when you were standing in front of the real thing.

“It's okay, Nick,” she said, enunciating her words, calming him. “I need to see where it's coming from.”

“But why does it look like that?” Nick said. “I don't remember seeing that before! That didn't happen!”

“Don't fight it,” Charlie said soothingly. “I need it to help Dean. If I can see where it's coming from, we can save him.”

Nick calmed himself. She heard him taking measured breaths in and out. He concentrated on the black and yellow swirling around Kevin, but instead of seeing a trail, something that might lead them to the source, the picture in his head shifted and he was lying in bed.

Charlie quickly oriented herself, but she could feel Nick's stomach protesting the shift, even if he hadn't physically moved.

Kevin wasn't in bed with him. They'd been sharing a bed since they got to the house, even though Kevin said he didn't want anyone to know. Nick sat up, then reached out and touched Kevin's pillow. It was still warm.

Nick stood up, a strange feeling in his head making him crave Kevin's presence. He headed downstairs in time to see Kevin walking out the front door. Nick didn't say anything. He just followed Kevin.

Everyone else was asleep, the house was dark, and Kevin had been in his pajama bottoms. Nick opened the front door and looked around. Kevin was walking through the grass, so Nick walked out on the porch. He watched Kevin make his way to the next-door neighbor's yard, hopping over the little fence that divided the two properties.

“Kevin?” Nick said. “Where are you going?”

Kevin froze, a panicked look on his face. “What are you doing out here?” Kevin asked.

Nick shrugged. “I woke up and you weren't there.”

Kevin frowned, then he growled as he stomped back to the porch. “Get back in bed and forget you saw me,” he said.

Nick gasped as a flash of yellow magics came from Kevin, hitting Nick in the head. He was dazed and nearly fell to the floor. He caught himself by grabbing onto the doorjamb. As he steadied himself, he realized he was really tired.

He looked back out at the yard and saw Kevin making his way up the walkway to the house next door. Nick shrugged, walking back into the house and heading upstairs. By the time he got back into bed, he'd forgotten why he'd been up in the first place.

Charlie had enough information. She slowly eased her way out of Nick's mind so as to make it a pleasant experience for Nick. He didn't need to be jerked around for his troubles.

Nick was shaking, but he sat up straighter, a frown on his face. “Now we know where Dean is,” he whispered, sounding lost.

Charlie could feel the devastation radiating from Nick. He'd fallen in love with Kevin, that much was obvious. He was hurting, but Charlie could also feel some anger coming from him.

“What do we do about it?' he asked, his voice low and threatening.

Charlie smirked. “We get him back,” she said.

***

Sam felt life he should be doing something. Anything. Instead he was sitting on the arm of an overstuffed chair in the office, staring at the cell phones on the coffee table.

Benny and Sarah were out front, waiting for Charlie, but Sam had a feeling Charlie wasn't coming. Sarah said she couldn't feel Charlie anymore, and Charlie would know something was wrong. She wasn't stupid, and Sam hoped she and Nick could do something from the outside.

Cas was standing so still it was creepy, Gabe was sitting on the couch, still looking very bewildered, but at least he'd calmed down.

The phone rang, the land line, and Cas moved so fast Sam wondered if he really did have magical powers. He hit the speakerphone button.

“Hello?” Cas said.

Sam was impressed that Cas sounded calm. He had to be scared. He had to be feeling protective, wanting to find whoever did this, but he controlled himself.

“Castiel,” a voice drawled through the speakerphone. “Dean will be so happy you answered. Aren't you happy, Dean? Oh, yes, he nodded and looks very appreciative.”

“What do you want?” Cas asked.

“Aww, don't you wanna know how Dean's doing?” the voice asked.

Sam tried to place the voice. It was very distinctive, a very odd way of phrasing, almost like the man was caressing every single word as it oozed from his mouth.

“Yes,” Cas said, “I would like to know how Dean is doing. Thank you,” Cas said politely.

“Dean's doing well for the time being,” he said, “but he's got quite the attitude. I told him he should behave, but, well, you know Dean. He may not be as dumb as everyone assumes, but he's not the sharpest boy either.”

“May I speak with him?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Oh, he's a little tongue-tied at the moment,” he said. “You can speak to him, but he won't be able to do much more than make pretty noises in response.”

“I don't need to speak with him,” Cas said, shaking his head even though the man on the other end of the line couldn't see him.

“No,” he sing-songed, “you asked, and I'm sure he'd like to hear your voice.”

Cas looked up at Sam, worry in his eyes. They had no idea what the man would do to Dean, and if Cas pushed too much, they could easily get him hurt.

“How about it, Dean?” the man said, and the sound of labored breathing came through the speakerphone.

“Dean?” Cas said. A grunt was his reply.

“See,” the voice said, “he's willing to listen, but he's a little concerned about why I called you.”

“Why did you call me?” Cas asked.

“I called you to offer a trade,” the voice replied. “You see, I rightfully earned something a long time ago, but it was taken from me, and I told Dean I was gonna ask you for it. He told me no, that I couldn't have it, and when I told him my plan for getting you to give me what I want, well, let's just say you might wanna bring a dry pair of jeans when you come to make the trade.”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. There wasn't a lot that scared Dean. If this guy had scared or hurt Dean badly enough to make him wet himself, it was bad.

“What do you want?” Cas asked. “What was taken from you?”

“Let me tell you a story,” the voice said, then a grunt came over the line.

Sam tensed. He knew it was Dean that grunted. If the kidnapper was going to hurt Dean while he rambled on, maybe they could convince him to speed things up. Sam pushed his magics out, tasting the air as he felt along the waves coming from the phone.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” the voice drawled. Sam stopped, pulling his magics back. “Dean wants me to ask that you keep your magics to yourself, Sammy,” he said, then there was a wet noise followed by a growling that continued for a few seconds before becoming a muffled scream of agony.

“Stop!” Sam yelped. “Stop, please! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!”

The screaming stopped. “Good boy, Sammy,” the voice said, and Sam could hear Dean panting in the background.

“Continue with your story,” Cas said.

“Oh, yes,” the voice said, sounding happy Cas had requested the story. “Years ago, there was a sweet little baby. He was a very powerful baby, but nobody knew it back then. His mommy and daddy loved him so much. So very much.”

Sam sat back down on the arm of the chair, willing himself to remain calm. Anger would do nothing to help Dean.

“Anyway,” the voice continued, “I visited the baby, and I gave him a gift. Just a token of my devotion, because I knew that one day, that little baby was gonna do great things. Mommy and Daddy were in the way, though. They were gonna make him into a nice little boy, so after I burned Mommy and Daddy to death and the house was going up in flames, the baby showed me just what a big boy he was gonna be when he grew up.”

Sam was trembling. It couldn't be. He was filling in the blanks, and he had to be filing them in wrong. He looked at Cas, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

“The baby,” the voice said, making it sound like the baby was a cherished thing to this man, “put the fire out with his magics, pushing me out the window as he did it. And I've gotta tell you, it was beautiful. The way his magics transformed from red to orange as he mixed his magics with my gift, oh yes, it was beautiful.”

Sam stood up, unable to remain sitting any longer. “You want me, you can have me,” he said, nearly shouting at the phone, his hands clenched into fists, wanting to hurt the man, get him away from Dean.

“I wasn't finished yet, Sam,” the man said, then Dean let out a whine of pain. “Apologize for interrupting me.”

“I'm sorry,” Sam said, trying to keep his voice sincere. He had to remember to keep his tongue in check for Dean's sake.

“All right, now we can finish our story,” the man said. “You see, Sam, your magics aren't just orange magics. They're a wondrous mix of red and yellow without ever turning black, and even though you don't see it yet, I can help you unlock the full power you really have. All I want is for you to let me do that.”

“Okay,” Sam said without hesitation. “I'll do it.”

“Oh, Sam,” the man said, tutting him. “I knew you'd see it my way. Dean was skeptical, but I just knew you'd want to live up to your full potential. Dean's always been holding you back, you see. Had I raised you and not his soft excuses for parents, had he not coddled you and taught you to do good things with your magics, you'd be a perfect leader, a flawless ruler who could do anything he damn well pleased.”

“Let's make a trade,” Sam said, ignoring the dig at his adoptive parents and brother. They'd taken him in and raised him as their own. He'd never felt like an outsider, even when he'd expressed a desire to go to college. Hunting had never been something he wanted to do, but he still wanted to help people. He just wanted to do it on his terms, in his own way.

He knew going to college had hurt Dean, knew full well that Dean took it as a rejection, but Sam also knew actions meant much more to Dean than words, and when Sam had been the one to get the ball rolling on setting up an alpha house with all of them, it had been just what Dean needed to know Sam never rejected him.

Going to college was something Sam needed for himself, and Dean was just too hurt to see that Sam was preparing himself for life in an alpha house by choosing social sciences as a major and taking extra courses in spellcasting, languages, and applied magics. Dean had a big character flaw, and it was his inability to see what was right in front of him when he was hurting, but Sam was confident it would work out and their relationship would heal. Sam was right.

And as far as Alastair's claims of Dean ruining Sam's chances at world domination? Well, Sam tried not to laugh. He knew Dean was listening, knew Dean would be freaking out over the implication that he could've possibly stifled Sam in some way, and Sam couldn't wait to give Dean a hard time about being upset over such a ridiculous thing. Yeah, Dean was such an ass for not letting Sam start an apocalypse. How dare he not raise Sam to be the antichrist?

Sam put his arms over his chest, his stance radiating alpha to anyone who cared to look. He could keep Dean safe, whether Dean liked it or not. “Me for him,” Sam said.

The man chuckled. “Always so impatient. That's another thing Dean failed to teach you by coddling you. I'll work with you, help you learn patience and so much more. In the meantime, I'll tell you why I insisted Castiel be the one to answer the phone.”

“Okay,” Sam said, nodding.

“See, I know that Dean has recently started courting a couple of his housemates, namely Castiel and Gabriel. Now, while Gabriel can get a bit emotional over things, most likely given his skill as healer, I can count on Castiel to keep his head on straight and see the importance of doing exactly as he's told,” he said. “And I want all of you to fully understand the repercussions of deceiving me or trying to rescue Dean without making a fair trade.”

“You don't have to do that,” Sam said. “You're holding all the cards. You can have me if you let Dean go, and I won't fight you. Cas and Gabe won't fight you.”

“Let's call it a lifetime reminder for his future mates,” the man said.

“No, please,” Sam said. “We won't fight you. Please don't hurt him,” he begged, not giving a damn that he sounded desperate.

Sam held his breath as he heard grunting and a shuffling sound. Both Cas and Sam flinched as Dean let out a growling scream, muffled by whatever was in his mouth. Cas leaned over, bracing himself on the edge of the desk. It seemed to go on forever, the sounds of a struggle and the muffled screams. They finally tapered off to a whimper, then panting.

“I'll come to you,” Sam said, his voice hoarse. “I can come to the house now.”

“That's a good boy,” the man said. “Come to the door alone, but Castiel can stay on your front porch to help Dean in.”

“Okay,” Sam said, but the man had already ended the call.

Gabe gasped, standing up suddenly, eyes wide. “Sam!” he growled, obviously no longer under whatever spell the man next door had him under. “We have to do something. You can't just...,” he started, but trailed off, his hands out to his sides.

“We don't have a choice,” Cas said. “All we can hope for is that Sam is as powerful as Dean's kidnapper claims.”

“No one has ever found black magics in me,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I don't know how it happened. I don't know if he's telling the truth. I've never been very powerful, but Mom and Dad said I've had orange magics since the day they took me in.”

“I've never heard of anything like it,” Cas said.

“We have to go,” Sam said. “We have no choice.”

“Stay here,” Cas said to Gabe.

“No!” Gabe said. “I'm not staying here while you guys –,” he started, but Cas cut him off.

“Gabriel,” Cas barked. “He has Dean, he's a powerful warlock, and he can most likely do much worse than simply kill Dean. We can't risk it. Stay here. Be here for Dean when I bring him home.”

Gabe looked as if he was going to fight them, push the issue further, but he sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. “Okay, Cas,” he said softly.

“Let's go,” Sam said, walking out of the room.

***

Charlie shook her head. “We have to go in. There's nothing we can do from out here without knowing what's happening inside.”

“You and Sarah are powerful together,” Nick said. “If you have Sam helping, could you defeat a level ten warlock if that's what this is?”

Charlie sighed. “Sam's stronger than he realizes. Stronger than anyone realizes. I felt it in him yesterday.”

“He still hasn't unlocked his magics?” Nick asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Not fully, no,” Charlie said.

“Can you help him do that?” he asked.

“I can,” she said, wincing, “but if he's not ready, he could end up with brain damage or lose the use of his magics altogether.”

“Sarah uses green magics,” Nick said instead of asked. “That means she can use anything organic.”

“Yeah,” Charlie said with a nod.

“So why can't all of us help?” he asked. “I give you permission to use me, and I can tell you without a doubt Gabe and Cas will give you permission whether you ask for it first or not.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay, I can do that.”

“This neighborhood is full of people,” Nick said.

Charlie turned to Nick, her eyes wide. “No! I couldn't do that.”

Nick raised one eyebrow. “These people think the world of Dean. And because of Sarah's green magics, you can use them without draining any of them.”

Charlie huffed. “I can't. I can't do that to all these people.”

“Charlie,” Nick said softly, getting her attention. “Part of what makes Dean a great alpha is that he knows sometimes you don't get a good option. Sometimes it's two shitty choices, and you've gotta take the less shitty option.”

She shook her head. “He would never use hundreds of people to save one person.”

“Bullshit,” Nick barked, and Charlie's eyes widened. “You're not talking about killing hundreds of people to save one. What I'm saying is we use a few dozen people in the neighborhood to stop a black magics warlock from destroying an alpha house and possibly killing all the alphas in the process. We don't know what the fuck this guy wants. Maybe it's to infect everyone in the house and take over the city.”

Charlie's breath caught in her throat. “Oh,” she said softly.

“Yeah,” Nick said with a nod. “Given everything we know, the fact that Kevin was a plant, this isn't just some joke or some guy who's disgruntled over a decision Dean's made. This took time. He's planned this, and it's for damn sure been longer than just a few weeks. He was powerful enough to make sure the primes forgot why they came.”

Charlie gasped. “Why do you say that?”

“Have they called?” he asked. “Have they questioned any of us since they left? Have they told us how the investigation's going? You know, that little thing where Missouri was convinced Kevin was intentionally infected?”

“Shit,” Charlie hissed.

“Kevin made me forget I ever saw him walk over there in the middle of the night,” Nick said. “If Kevin was powerful enough to do that, then why can't a level ten warlock living in the abandoned house next door wipe all the primes' memories as they leave?”

“Okay,” Charlie said, nodding as she made the decision. “Let's do this.”

“That's my girl,” Nick said triumphantly.


	19. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair taunts Dean while he waits for Sam, Charlie comes up with a plan, and everyone works together to fix things.

Dean felt like an idiot for having wet himself, but Alastair had shown him exactly what had happened when Sam was a baby. He'd never seen black magics at work before like that, and to see Alastair use it to kill Sam's biological parents, to see him use the yellow to infect and change his little brother's magics, to see Sam turning that power back on Alastair had been frightening even though he knew Sam was okay now.

It was almost a relief to see the way Sam manipulated the infection as a baby. Dean had no doubt in his mind now. Sam wasn't evil. He was special. Sure, Dean was worried, but that's because he didn't know how powerful Sam was without unlocking the magics like he had as a baby, not because of what Sam might do with that power. He knew Sam was going to make the trade, that he wasn't going to fight if it meant Dean might get hurt, and then Alastair would be able to do whatever he wanted with Sam.

Dean was furious. This bastard was winning, and Sam was going to let him. They were all just going to let him! If he hadn't been gagged, Alastair would be getting an earful. As it was, Dean growled at him every time he got close.

“Oh, so sad,” Alastair cooed, running his finger over Dean's cheek. “He never really was yours.”

Dean growled, wriggling even though it did nothing to help his situation. He hated being tied up, but this was somehow worse. He was standing in the middle of what most likely used to be a living room, arms out to his sides, but the only thing holding him there was Alastair's magics.

There was nothing in his mouth, but he couldn't speak. Oh, he could scream and growl, but he couldn't make himself speak. It was more frustrating than an actual gag in his mouth because it didn't feel like there was anything stopping him. His mouth and tongue just wouldn't work.

His side hurt, but the knife wound didn't upset him like the wound on the back of his left leg. That's what he was calling it. He refused to acknowledge what it really was. It couldn't be anything more than a wound.

And if he admitted what really was on the back of his leg, he didn't know if he could keep himself from screaming until his voice gave out.

“Sam was mine from the moment I gave him the gift of truly strong magics,” Alastair drawled. “But he would've never come to me on his own. I needed to persuade him. And you're such a tasty little treat to take from him. He'll come for you because he loves you for some reason,” he said with a sour look on his face.

Dean shivered. It was chilly in the house, but that wasn't why he felt cold. He still had his clothes on. No, what made him shiver was the way Alastair seemed to slither around the room, ooze over the floor, and drift his way up to Dean, taunting him.

“Kevin was nothing but a tool,” Alastair said with a grin. “He moved to California with so many dreams,” he drawled as he ran a finger over Dean's forearm. “I didn't notice him at first when he started playing with black magics, but he caught my attention when he became infatuated with you,” he said as he ran the tips of his fingers over Dean's side, tickling him.

Dean snarled, but Alastair just continued casually touching him. It wasn't anything but the attention one might give a docile animal. An animal Alastiar knew couldn't hurt him.

“If Kevin had been a smart boy,” Alastair said with a grin, “he could've asked me for nearly anything, and I'd have given it to him.” He slithered around behind Dean, tickling Dean's back and neck. “When I realized all the boy wanted was to own you, well, how could I deny him that small pleasure?”

Dean flinched and closed his eyes as Alastair licked his neck, but Alastair moved so quickly he was standing in front of Dean again by the time he opened his eyes again.

“You see, Sam needs me,” Alastair said, caressing Dean's cheek. “I can help him see how powerful he really is. And if all I have to do is give you to a stupid little boy after all is said and done, it's more than worth it.”

Dean pulled away from the touch, not getting far, but at least Alastair's finger wasn't touching his skin anymore. He glared at Alastair, daring him to touch him again. Dean knew he couldn't do anything to Alastair, but one slip, one moment of distraction was all he needed and he'd tear Alastair's throat out with his teeth.

Alastair leaned in, scenting Dean and closing his eyes, moaning as if it was the best thing he'd ever smelled. “Fear and anger,” Alastair sing-songed, “smell so good.”

Dean pulled away, but he couldn't move far enough away to avoid Alastair licking his neck. He growled, trying to bite Alastair, but his mouth apparently didn't work even enough to bite.

“He's going to be beautiful,” Alastair said as he lifted his head, his nose rubbing Dean's cheek. “When he's finally unlocked his magics instead of keeping a lid on them like you and your weak parents taught him to do, it's going to be glorious. The world will never be the same.”

Dean shook his head. Sam would never be evil. He would never let the black magics overtake him. If what Alastair had said was true, that Sam had mixed red magics with yellow even as a baby, then yes, he was just as amazing as Dean always thought he was, but he was also more powerful than anyone could've imagined, including Sam himself.

It had never been done. At least not in reality. Oh, there were legends, fairy tales about warlocks and sorceresses who were so powerful, so in control of their magics that they changed the color, taking on aspects of both magics and making something completely new, unlike when yellow infected someone and changed everything to black. But it was a fairy tale. That's all it was. At least until Sam.

Dean didn't remember his parents ever mentioning Sam had red magics originally, but he'd have to ask them. He doubted they'd keep it a secret. If they'd known, they would've given Sam specialized training.

“No one but me saw his potential,” Alastair said. “He called to me, even as a baby. He knew I had what he needed to become something the world has never seen. He'll be unstoppable. He'll have power over anything and anyone.”

Alastair licked his cheek, wrapping his arms around Dean's midsection. Dean tried to pull away, but the small amount of wiggle room he had didn't allow it. He felt a tingling over his skin and in his mind. The fucker was reading him.

Dean pushed at him mentally, trying to keep him out. Missouri and Sam had taught him how to do it when he was little, and he pushed against Alastair, a wall in his head keeping him out.

“Aww, that's so sweet,” Alastair said, his fingers slipping under Dean's shirt, his nails scratching over Dean's back. “You think what baby brother taught you is going to keep me out.”

Alastair tutted, then kicked the wall. Dean gasped as his mental wall crumbled. It hurt, a jarring pain that had him squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering.

“You're no match for me,” Alastair said. “And if you think that hurts, wait until baby brother lives up to his full potential. He's going to make even the strongest of magics scream in terror,” he whispered.

Alastair stepped back, leaving Dean standing in the middle of the room, disoriented and as if he was floating with nothing holding him down, like he was falling up into the sky and never coming back. It was a horrible feeling.

Dean focused on the far wall, controlling his breathing and grounding himself. It took a few minutes, but he eventually felt as if he wasn't going to fly off into nothingness.

Alastair had left him alone. Dean couldn't hear anything outside the room he was in, most likely being shielded, and he pulled on the invisible restraints. He didn't care that it wasn't working right now. If the others were working on a way of helping him get free without trading Sam, then Dean needed to keep trying, needed to be ready.

He didn't overexert himself. He didn't know how long he'd been here, but if it took all night for the others to do something, Dean couldn't struggle himself to exhaustion.

Dean thought about Sam, about Sam leaving him when he'd gone to college. It had felt like a rejection of everything and everyone. No matter how much the primes had tried to help Dean through it, he'd lost himself in the pain of losing his baby brother for a while.

All of that changed quickly when Sam finished college and came home to announce they needed to get serious plans in motion for taking over an alpha house. It went a long way in healing a lot of Dean's emotional wounds to know that Sam had never given up on their goal of running a house. Dean knew he had been purposely blind to what Sam had been doing, but it had hurt so much when Sam left that Dean hadn't thought rationally about it. He didn't want to even though he was very proud of Sam.

Then they'd only just started living the life Dean had wished for since he was little, and now Alastair was threatening that. Alastair couldn't win. Dean wouldn't let him, even if it killed him.

Dean flinched when he heard a knock on the front door. He hadn't been expecting it, even though he knew Alastair had ordered Sam to come. Alastair slithered in from what Dean assumed was the kitchen, a grin on his face.

“We have company,” he whispered as he walked to the door.

Dean tensed, watching closely as Alastair opened the door. Sam stood on the porch, a scowl on his face. Dean tried to pull out of the restraints again, hoping that Sam would help, even if all he did was distract Alastair for a moment.

“I'm here,” Sam said, almost growling. “Let him go.”

“Oh, Sammy,” Alastair scolded, and Dean saw Sam flinch as his nickname was used by the creature standing in front of him. “You really should be polite.”

Dean yelped as something was shoved into the hole in his side. He looked down, but he didn't see anything. The knife hadn't made a large hole, but it felt as if someone had pushed their finger into the wound. It stopped as quickly as it started, leaving him panting.

“I apologize, Alastair,” Sam said, his voice calm and controlled, though Dean could see Sam's jaw clenching as he glared at Alastair.

“That's much better,” Alastair said. “Now, I believe we were about to make a trade.”

Sam nodded. “You can have me. Please let him go.”

“You'd better not be lying,” Alastair said as if taunting a child. “You have immense power, but you don't know how to use it yet. You couldn't stop me from doing what I want to Dean, even if I let him leave.”

“I'm not lying,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I know he's not my flesh and blood, but I love him. If I have to give myself to you in exchange for him, I'll do it.”

Dean growled, then gasped as he was suddenly released, falling to his hands and knees on the dirty carpet. Dean snarled, springing up and heading for Alastair. He hit a wall of orange magics before he even made it two feet.

“Dean, knock it off,” Sam said. “If I don't do this, he'll hurt you. He might even hurt everyone else in the house. I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to take care of me.”

“Don't do this, Sam,” Dean said, his mouth working again.

“We don't have a choice,” Sam said. “Just go home. I'll learn what he wants me to learn, and I'll be okay.”

“No, Sam don't –,” he started, but was cut off by Sam's orange magics filling his mouth.

“If I'm as powerful as he says,” Sam said, “he'll be the one who's sorry when he unlocks my magics. If I'm not that powerful, he'll probably let me go when he's done with me. Either way, you'll be safe.”

“Oh, Sammy,” Alastair moaned, “you're making me wet with your promises.”

Sam ignored him, keeping eye contact with Dean. “Leave,” he said. “I got this.”

“He's got this, Dean,” Alastair drawled, a smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder. “But don't worry. Baby brother's gonna fulfill his true destiny when he brings every demon in existence to their knees in servitude. Even angels will obey him.”

Dean's eyes widened as a trickle of oily black magics ran down Alastair's chin, over his shirt, and dropped to the floor. It gathered into a puddle as more poured out of Alastair's nose and ears.

“Dean, leave!” Sam barked, coming into the house and moving to the side so Dean had a clear shot at the door.

“No,” Dean growled, but it was muffled by Sam's magics as they dissipated.

Sam stood still, looking Dean in the eye as the black oil made its way to his shoes and traveled up over Sam's jeans.

“Sam!” Dean yelled, falling to his knees as his body shook.

This was it. Sam was going to be overtaken by black magics, and Dean couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. His heart hurt. His chest was burning. He was going to lose his brother, the baby he'd helped raise, the man who still blushed when Dean cracked a dirty joke, the idiot who still fell for it every time Dean played stupid to get out of an argument.

Alastair raised his left hand out to Dean, and suddenly Dean was flying through the air and out the front door. He hit the walkway and tumbled a few feet, but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt as bad as his chest. Nothing ever could.

Dean rolled onto his back, blinking and squinting in the bright sunlight. He screamed, pulling at his shirt. Anything to stop the pain. He was going to explode. He was going to burn up. He was going to pass out if it didn't stop.

He writhed about, feeling grass brush against his face, but when he opened his eyes, the pain subsiding, he saw Charlie. Her hair was being blown by the wind as she held her hands out at her sides, palms up.

Dean sat up, wiping at his mouth, his nose, and when he looked at his hands, they were covered in black oil. He got to his knees as his hair stood on end, his whole body feeling electrified.

Sarah was standing next to Charlie in a cloud of green magics, swirling about in the wind. They weren't alone. Behind them, Cas and Gabe were glowing, their eyes closed and the wind ruffling their hair.

Dean stared, not believing what he was seeing. Sarah's magics were being fed by other magics, all different colors. It seemed like they were coming from everywhere. But what shocked him the most was the white glow around his mates. The white wasn't swirling, and it wasn't nearly as powerful and awe-inspiring as Sarah's, but it was pure white.

His jaw dropped, his breath freezing in his lungs. His mates were beautiful. The most beautiful beings he'd ever seen. And the white magics that came from them made Sarah's stronger as Charlie mixed them in the wind, a rainbow of colors dancing over their heads and gaining momentum, flashes of white shining like stars caught in the middle of it.

Something was moving in his peripheral vision, and when he turned his head, he saw Alastair stumbling out of the house, holding his head and screaming as his black magics swirled around him, striking out at the sky and muting the brightness of the sun like a dark rain cloud.

Sam came out behind Alastair, orange swirling around him and sparks coming from his fingertips. His hair stood on end, and Dean let out a manic giggle at the absurdity of it all.

Alastair's magics were powerful, and he spread them out like a blanket, attempting to cover all the others. A spark came from the black cloud, hitting the porch column, turning it to dust and collapsing the corner of the roof.

Dean smelled ozone and sulfur, heard crackling all around them, and his skin tingled with the power that was nearly tangible in the air.

Benny and Nick were suddenly next to Dean, helping him to his feet. He didn't really need help standing. It was only the shock that had kept him on his knees.

Nick put his lips to Dean's left ear. “They're going to use us,” he said loud enough so Dean could hear him over the roaring of the wind. “Hang onto us. Don't let go.”

Dean nodded, getting a better grip on both Nick and Benny's arms. They nearly fell as a blast of dark magics exploded out from Alastair, like a wave rippling outward.

Someone started screaming, but Dean didn't know who it was. He looked to Sam, then his mates, and they were all fine. Purple light exploded outward from the fence between the two houses, toppling a tree that crashed down onto the house.

It was Kevin, and he screamed louder, wails of agony as bits of purple were flung every which way like a dog shaking water off, all being caught up by the black cloud of Alastair's magics. Once the purple was gone, the yellow dissipated in the wind, the screams abruptly stopping.

Dean had heard of a person's magics being taken from them, but he'd never seen it happen. It was awful and made his stomach ache, even though he knew Kevin had welcomed the yellow magics in, even though he knew Kevin had helped Alastair every step of the way so he could be rewarded with Dean in the end.

He didn't know if Kevin's heart had given out, but even if Kevin survived, he'd be a shell of a man, traumatized by having his magics ripped from him like someone took a chunk of his brain.

Dean looked up to the sky as everything grew darker, Alastair's magics sucking up random bits of yellow and black from the neighborhood, which shouldn't have been there in the first place. He was playing dirty, but so was Charlie.

Sam took a few steps forward, putting his hands on Alastair. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a horrific screeching sound filled the air. Dean would've put his hands over his ears if he hadn't been holding onto Nick and Benny. He refused to let go. If Charlie had a plan, he was going to do whatever it took to help her.

Alastair's eyes widened, his mouth opening in a silent scream as Sam's orange magics wrapped around his neck. It must've been what Charlie was waiting for, because all at once every bit of magics in the air beside Alastair's changed direction. It had a focus now, and it headed straight for Dean, Benny, and Nick.

They held their ground, bracing themselves as the magics hit their backs and went through them, coming out the other side as pure white, exploding up and out. Dean had assumed it would hurt like when the oil had been purged from his body, but it didn't. It felt warm. It felt like home. It felt like little pieces of everyone he loved.

The white magics hit Alastair's magics full force, breaking it apart like glass as glittering shards rained down on all of them. Alastair collapsed, falling hard and not moving once he was down.

Everything went silent, Dean's ears ringing with the sudden lack of noise. Alastair twitched on the ground, groaning and whimpering.

Dean let go of Nick and Benny, and realizing Sam was still standing and looked fine, he turned to see if the rest of his family was okay. Charlie was on the ground, flat on her back beside Sarah, and his mates were on their knees.

He ran for them, Benny and Nick following close behind. Cas already had a hand up, smiling at Dean as if to say he was okay.

Gabe smirked, looking tired. “That was awesome,” he slurred.

Dean fell to his knees by Charlie, and she looked up at him, a grin on her face. “You okay?” Dean asked, then let out a grunt as Sarah tackled him, wrapping her arms around him and shoving her face into his neck.

“Dean!” she gasped into his neck.

“Hey, you all right?” he asked, running his hands over her back.

“Yeah, I just...,” she started, then trailed off. “Charlie shares things with me. When she heals and when we're just lying around together, I let her sink into me, and she thinks about you a lot. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, because she doesn't show me intimate details or anything, but I feel like I know you, the guy you are deep down at your core because of how she sees people.”

“Take a breath,” Dean said with a chuckle.

If anything, she talked faster. “You're a good guy, you care about people, and even if you didn't do such a good job in this community, which you do by the way, I'd feel this way about you just because of how you treat Charlie and because of how she feels about you.”

“Well, thank you,” Dean said, letting her hold onto him as tightly as she wanted.

“I'm really sorry about how hard I pushed to get the black magics out of you,” she blurted. “I pushed too hard and too fast because I was scared and I wanted it out of you. It was a psychic pain, and I didn't do anything to you physically, but you shouldn't have experienced that. I lost control when Charlie cleansed all of us, and when I saw you in the house, all of that black eating you and more of it close to touching you, I wanted it out of you. I pushed hard, and I'm sure it hurt like Hell, and I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted it out of you.”

Dean chuckled. “It's okay. I mean, yeah, it hurt. It hurt really fuckin' bad, but I wanted it out probably more than you did.”

Sarah snorted, her body relaxing against his. “Okay,” she said, pulling back to look him in the eye, a little smile on her face, “I just wanted you to know it was me and not Charlie that did the yanking. And I swear I'm not some kind of stalker chick that's going to be sneaking around the house sniffing your underwear.”

Dean laughed. “I'm totally cool with you sniffing my underwear, especially if you let me watch and you let me jerk off while you do it.”

Sarah shook her head, smiling fondly at him. “Yeah, you would like that.”

“Oh! Yeah, and I wanna watch! And touch!” Charlie said as she grinned at them. “I'm gonna need lots of naked touching. Days of it. And breakfast in bed. Ooh, can you make me some of your French toast? I'm starving!”

Dean barked out a laugh. “I'll make you anything you want,” he promised.

Sarah chuckled. “She always eats like a horse for days after she messes with magics.”

“We'll be your slaves for the next month, right guys?” Nick asked, nudging Dean and looking up at Benny.

Benny manhandled Charlie, sitting her up and letting her lean against him as he kneeled behind her. “You bet,” he said.

Dean crawled to his mates, wrapping an arm around each of their necks and yanking them close for a hug. They laughed, wrapping their arms around him.

“We need lots of naked touching too,” Gabe said, scenting Dean's neck.

“I think we need a giant bed,” Sam said as he walked up to the group. “We could all curl up together and sleep for a few days.”

Dean looked up at Sam, a smile on his face. “You have good ideas every once in a while,” Dean teased.

“Actually,” Charlie said, “I don't feel all that tired. I just wanted willing slaves.”

Sarah snorted. “Yeah, I felt kinda shell shocked at first, but I don't feel drained like I thought I would.”

“It's because I'm awesome,” Charlie said. “I used just a little bit of everybody in the neighborhood along with every natural thing around here I could get my hands on, figuratively speaking.”

“I could feel it,” Sam said. “I knew what she was doing, how she was mixing everything. It was amazing. I think we can safely say that you're a level ten pure empath and Sarah's a level ten sorceress. You've gotta rate that high even if it's because you work together in a way you never could alone.”

Charlie grinned. “You think?” she asked, her eyes wide.

Sam huffed. “You just snuffed out a level ten black magics demon,” he said. “No matter how you did it, the fact that you could means you're a level ten.”

Charlie grinned. “I knew that. I just wanted to hear you say it because it sounds awesome!”

Dean chuckled. “You get so many points for this one that you deserve to have us as your slaves.”

Charlie wiggled against Benny. “Yay!”

“What does that make you?” Cas asked softly, looking at Sam.

“Well,” Sam drawled, “I think Alastair was right about never unlocking my full magics before.”

“You strangled him,” Nick said, sounding impressed.

“It was the distraction you guys needed,” Sam said, nodding at Charlie.

“But to have the power to do it in the first place,” Cas said, “you'd have to be far more powerful than you've ever tested before.”

Sam nodded. “I kinda scared myself after I did it. While I was doing it, everything felt right, but after you guys attacked him, I realized what I'd done was... impossible even for a level ten orange magics warlock. Did you help me?” he asked, looking at each of them in turn.

“No,” Charlie said, shaking her head. “I felt how strong you were by yourself. We didn't need to help you.”

Sam grinned. “Do I have more points than you?” he asked Charlie.

Charlie frowned, then looked at Dean. “Does he get more points than me?” she asked with mock petulance.

Dean snorted. “Nah,” he said, shaking his head. “You're still ahead in the points.”

Sam chuckled as Charlie winked at him. “All right, guys. We need to contact the primes and get some crisis teams in here. I didn't feel anyone break under the pressure in the neighborhood, but Kevin and Alastair need to be dealt with, and we need to have the neighborhood canvassed for the ones Alastair used.”

Nick cleared his throat, glancing over his shoulder at Kevin. “I'll call,” he said softly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and standing. He walked to the fence, halfway between Kevin and the rest of them.

“He gonna be okay?” Benny asked Charlie, keeping his voice low.

Charlie nodded, a sad look on her face. “It's gonna take time. He fell in love with Kevin.”

Dean winced. He'd known they were getting close. “Can we do anything?” he asked.

Charlie smiled. “We're all gonna have to be here for him. No matter what.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. We can do that.”

“Hey,” Sam said, a smirk on his face. “What's up with hiding the white magics until all Hell breaks loose?” he asked, looking at Cas and Gabe.

Gabe shook his head, chuckling. “Neither of us knew.”

Dean grinned, making a mental note to tease the both of them later about being angels, and as soon as the thought fully sunk in, it sent a thrill of excitement through him. Dean had known white magics sorceresses and warlocks before, and they were very impressive. Now they had two in their alpha house. He had two angels as his mates.

“As Charlie and Nick walked up to the house,” Cas said, “we came out to help. When we stood behind Charlie and Sarah, opening ourselves up to whatever she needed to use us for, it just came out of us.”

Gabe nodded. “I had no idea. At first I thought Charlie was using us as an extension of her boosting powers, like she did with the three of you,” he said, pointing toward Dean. “But then, well, I don't know about Cas, but something let loose in my head. Something that felt right and like an extension of me.”

“It's like,” Cas said, looking up as if there was an answer over their heads, “a limb that I never knew was missing, but as soon as I had it, it's like it had always been there.”

“That's kinda how it was with mine,” Sam said. “I mean, I've always had magics, but they were never that powerful,” he said as he shook his head. “When you talk about something letting loose in your head, that's exactly how it felt. It was like I had a dam in my head, and when Alastair pushed the black magics into me, the dam broke, and that regular limb suddenly became, I don't know, like Superman's arm or something, suddenly stronger than it's ever been, but it felt right, and as soon as it was there, it was like it had been that way all along.”

“Magics are like that,” Charlie said. “That's why high-level children need so much attention. They don't understand the full power, and it feels natural to them. Think of a child walking around with the strength of Superman. He'd pick up a glass and shatter it without ever meaning to.”

“Is that what ours will be like?” Cas asked.

Charlie nodded. “Yes, and you'll have to learn how to control them.”

Sam huffed. “It's gonna take some getting used to for me. I know how to control my magics, but I'm a little worried I'll forget just how powerful they are and do some damage.”

Sarah smiled. “We can all work on it together. Charlie and I have trained people before. I'm confident we can help you guys.”

Charlie nodded. “It's easier when you have a relationship with the person you're training. There's already some trust involved.”

Nick walked up to them again. “They're sending out a crisis team.”

Dean didn't like the far-away look in Nick's eyes. He was hurting, and Dean didn't know how to help. Nick had fallen in love, even more so after Kevin had admitted to his manipulations. The primes had assigned Nick to watch over Kevin, but it had been more than that, and for everything to have been a lie, it had to be a slap in the face. This had to be tearing Nick's heart out.

“ETA?” Benny asked.

“Ten minutes,” Nick said, his voice flat and lifeless. “There was a crisis team at Stanford Medical Center, teaching a class.”

Everyone looked over at the two men lying on the ground. Alastair was sitting up, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Kevin was still staring up at the sky.

“Dean, I'm sorry,” Nick said, his voice cracking.

Dean looked up at him and just couldn't sit still. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Nick, hugging him tightly. Nick tensed at first, and Dean's stomach twisted at the thought Nick could be scared of him, but Nick very quickly relaxed in Dean's arms and hugged him back.

“Hey,” Dean said, “I don't blame you. Remember when we were all talking about hunting under the influence?”

Nick huffed. “I know I was under the influence. I'm still sorry about what happened, sorry that it went on as long as it did, and I feel really stupid for being suckered into the whole thing.”

Dean pulled back so he could look Nick in the eye. “We didn't spend much time together growing up, but have you ever known me to allow others to walk all over me?”

“Ha!” Sam barked.

Nick shook his head. “No. You're self-sacrificing, you put the needs of others first, but I'd never call you a pushover.”

“It's this shit,” Dean said, holding his hand up in front of Nick's face, black streaks staining his skin.

Nick nodded. “Charlie and Sarah used Gabe and Cas to cleanse all of us, but it looked like your cleansing hurt like Hell,” he said with a wince.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I didn't enjoy it either.”

“I know none of us is to blame,” Nick said with a sigh, then grimaced. “Well, none of us besides Kevin. But I think we should start over. I think we need to have a clean slate and get to know each other again.”

“That ain't happenin',” Benny growled, and everyone turned to look at him as he stood up. “We all worked hard to get where we are. Shit happens. The fact that we're still standin' around huggin' each other and forgivin' each other is not somethin' to wipe clean. We all went through this, we're all gonna learn from it, and we're all gonna be better for it.”

Dean smiled so big his cheeks hurt as he watched everyone take in what Benny said and nod in agreement. This was his family, and they'd made it through their first major incident without injuries or hard feelings. Kevin had been a plant, and they'd still managed to win, still managed to stay together.

“We all know each other just fine,” Benny said. “There were times when I left the house that my head started to clear. I was still under the influence of black magics, but in those moments something felt wrong. I don't think we should ignore all the good we've done, and I sure as Hell don't think we should ignore how well we treated each other despite the black magics.”

Charlie nodded. “I was never under the influence because I'm a pure empath and immune to black magics, but even then I didn't see that things were wrong until Dean started forgetting things that had happened. I know some shit happened before Sarah and I got to the house, but if all of you still treated each other the way you did even with that,” she said, pointing toward Dean's black-streaked hand, “inside you, I'm very impressed and you should all be proud of yourselves.”

A silver van pulled up to the curb, the crisis team getting out and most of them heading for the two men on the ground. An older man made his way toward Dean and his group.

“Hello,” the man said, a smile on his face. “My name is Jim Murphy.”

“Jim,” Benny said, shaking hands with the man. “My name's Benny. Welcome to the Palo Alto Alpha House.”

Jim patted Benny's shoulder, the gesture both friendly and comforting. “What can I do to help the Palo Alto Alpha House members?” he asked.

***

The crisis team had assessed the damage, talked with the rest of them, then carted Alastair and Kevin off. Another team would be out the next day to make sure everything was okay. Mary had called to make sure everyone was okay and inform them some of the primes were going to be visiting soon.

There wasn't a medic in the crisis team, as they were for psychic crises, not physical, and Dean insisted Gabe could take care of his side wound.

Everyone made their way into the house, Dean feeling odd, like not everything had settled yet, and that's when he remembered what Alastair had done to him. The fact that Dean had two wounds, not just the stab wound that Gabe knew about.

His stomach clenched as they all walked into the living room, Nick heading into the kitchen, most likely to grab some snacks for everyone.

“Cas,” Gabe said. “Could you grab my medical bag out of the infirmary, please?”

Cas nodded and walked out of the room. Dean took off his shirt, then sat down on the coffee table when Gabe gestured toward it. Dean tried to keep calm, but what Gabe had just done by deciding to clean the wound in the living room made guilt flare up.

Dean hated infirmaries and hospitals, Gabe knew that, and he felt like shit because Gabe was obviously doing it to make him feel comfortable. He loved Dean. But he didn't know what was hiding under his jeans.

Cas handed the medical bag to Gabe, then Gabe got to his knees on the carpet, opening the bag and pulling out a swab and a bottle of disinfectant.

“Lie back, sweetheart,” Gabe said softly as he wet the swab with the disinfectant.

Dean did as he was told, looking at the ceiling instead of Gabe. He didn't flinch when the cold swab was used to wipe the blood from his side or when Gabe put a clean bandage over it and taped it down.

“It doesn't need stitches,” Gabe said. “It's a small wound, and it's already closed up. I'll keep an eye on it for a few days, but you should be fine.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Dean said, then sat up. “Are we gonna eat in here or should we go into the kitchen with Nick?”

Gabe snorted. “I'm not done with you yet,” he said, pointing at his jeans. “Take those off.”

Dean sighed, standing up. “I'm fine. I'm hungry, a little worn out, but I'm definitely fine.”

Gabe shrugged. “Then humor me.”

“Gabe, I'm fine,” Dean said, heading toward the kitchen.

Cas stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Humor the both of us,” he said softly, a request instead of a demand.

Dean shook Cas off as he picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it on, a small blood stain on the front of it. “C'mon. I just wanna eat somethin',” he said, a bit of a whine in his voice.

“You can eat after I examine the rest of you,” Gabe said.

Dean growled. “I don't need to be examined,” he hissed, then started walking toward the kitchen again.

This time he was stopped by Benny, who stood in the archway, hands crossed over his chest. “You can eat after Gabe takes a look at you,” he said.

“You know what?” Dean said, getting pissed. “I don't need to eat, and I don't need to be treated like a child. I'm gonna go crash for a while in a nice, comfortable bed.”

Dean turned around, ready to make good on his plans when he saw that Gabe and Cas were in his way. Worse yet, the rest of his housemates looked concerned. Even Nick was peeking around Benny's shoulders as Dean took a look around.

“Okay,” Dean said, holding his hands up, “this is stupid. I already said I'm fine. You don't need to hold an intervention or anything.”

Dean sidestepped Cas and Gabe, heading for the stairs, but Sam took a stand at the bottom of the staircase.

“Would you rather I examine you in private?” Gabe asked.

“No,” Dean growled. “I'd rather you all leave me the fuck alone. What's wrong with you?” he asked as he looked around, glaring at each one of them. He was being an ass, but it was for a good cause. His heart was being torn to shreds, and putting it off for a while sounded like a great idea.

Cas walked up to Dean and took him by the arm, pulling him back over to where Gabe was standing by the coffee table. Dean was stronger than Cas, but the guilt and all the events of a very long day had him stumbling along behind Cas.

Gabe reached for the button on Dean's jeans, but Dean pushed his hands away, panting as he tried to think of a way out of this, something to say. As he looked into Gabe's eyes, he knew he couldn't talk his way out of it. Everyone knew him too well. He'd fought too much to be able to shake it off now.

“Stop,” Dean said, but it came out as a whimper instead of the commanding growl he'd meant it to be. “Please just stop.”

Both Cas and Gabe reached out, Cas taking Dean's hands and Gabe going for the button on the jeans. Dean yanked one of his hands out of Cas' grip, but Cas just stepped around behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his midsection, pinning Dean's arms at his sides.

“Let me go,” Dean growled, wriggling in Cas' grip as Gabe pulled his jeans and underwear down. “Gabe, stop!” he yelped.

“Calm down,” Cas whispered into his right ear as Gabe looked over Dean's genitals for obvious signs of trauma, then took a hold of his left knee and pulled so that he could look at Dean's legs.

“Gabe,” Dean whimpered, then squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Gabe growl.

Gabe had seen it. Dean's eyes burned, his knees felt weak, and he panted as if his lungs kept forgetting to breathe in between gasps of air.

“I'm assuming this was done against your will,” Gabe said.

“I'm sorry,” Dean whispered, leaning against Cas.

Gabe sighed. “I'm also going to assume you think this is somehow your fault.”

Dean growled, suddenly furious. “He fucking claimed me!” he yelled, eyes opening as he glared down at Gabe. “It's a fucking claiming mark I'm going to wear for the rest of my life, and it doesn't belong to either one of you. Of course it's my fault. I should've stopped him.”

Cas snarled, letting go of Dean's upper body as he came around to face Dean, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at Cas in the eye. “Even with everything that's happened, do you still want us as your mates?” Cas asked.

Dean flinched, his throat burning. “I did. I do. But why the fuck would you want me with a –,” Dean started, but was cut off by Cas growling.

“Alastair bit our mate against his will,” Cas announced, voice gruff. “Does anyone recognize this claiming mark?”

Dean cringed. He knew everyone was looking. Everyone saw the hideous thing on the back of his leg. The thing that was his now, a permanent reminder of his time with Alastair, just like Alastair had promised. Who the fuck would want him with another alpha's claiming bite on him?

“Hell no!” Sam said, and soon everyone else was yelling “no.”

“Fuck!” Dean yelped as Gabe bit down on the same spot Alastair had placed his claiming bite.

It hurt. The skin hadn't healed yet, and it hurt more than when Alastair had clamped his teeth down on him. But that was physical. Dean could handle it. What he couldn't wrap his mind around was the fact that Cas was gazing into his eyes as if Dean was the love of his life, holding him tightly while Gabe growled and bit at his leg.

Gabe finished biting Dean, then stood up again. “I've claimed my mate. The mark is now mine. No one else but Cas has the right to mark you, and it's only with your permission, which you've given freely.”

Cas suddenly let go of Dean and dropped to his knees. Dean felt numb, and he knew he was in shock. He'd been telling himself his mates would no longer want him, had convinced himself they'd reject him like barbaric alphas sometimes did when an omega was claimed against their will. And now Dean didn't know what to do with this total shift in his world.

Dean gasped as Cas bit down on Dean's leg to the right of Alastair's bite. No, it was Gabe's now. Cas' mark was next to Gabe's bite. His mates were claiming him right here, right now.

He heard the rest of the housemates cheering and whistling, and it was enough to make him raise his head to look at them. They were all smiling, thrilled over the claiming. As it should be, and as it normally would be when mates finally took that last step of courtship.

Gabe took Dean's face in his hands, forcing him to look in his eyes. “You're ours. Anything else, any previous claim is not and will never be recognized by anyone who matters.”

Gabe had blood on his lips. Dean's blood. Because he'd claimed Dean with his bite. Cas stood back up again, blood on his lips as well. Dean's breath caught in his chest, and he wondered if he'd ever be able to breathe right again.

Gabe kissed him, and Dean breathed in through his nose, melting into the kiss and letting Gabe do whatever he wanted. He pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, sharing the taste of his claim. Then Cas started licking Dean's face, nipping at his jawline, and when Gabe moved to nibble at Dean's neck, Cas kissed Dean's lips, smearing the blood.

Cas pulled back, looking at him as if Dean was his everything. “You may either claim us both now or you may wait for a claiming ceremony at another time. The choice is yours and no one else's.”

Dean's eyes burned, but he blinked the tears away. Cas couldn't have worded it better. Alastair had taken away Dean's choice over who claimed him, and now his mates, the ones who really mattered, were giving him the choice. It was empowering after what Alastair had done, and it was a loving thing to do, the way it should be.

Gabe nuzzled at his neck. “We're already yours no matter what,” he said softly.

Dean let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cough as his lungs remembered how to breathe. He smiled at Cas, one hand on each of his mates as he pulled them in for a hug.

“I'm gonna be a big old baby about it and ask for a ceremony,” Dean said with a grin.

Cas smiled. “Anything you want, my love,” he whispered.

More cheers came from the rest of their housemates as Gabe used an expansive and totally over-the-top hand gesture to present the three of them as mates.

“Hey!” Nick said, getting everyone's attention. “I get to cater the ceremony, right?” he asked with a grin.

Dean snorted as everyone laughed, relieved more than he could ever say, his chest feeling as if it was going to burst with it. “I really hope so,” he said.

“Ooh!” Sam cooed. “Do I get to pick the honeymoon destination?”

Dean chuckled, a weight lifted from his shoulders as everything hit him in stages. “No. You'll send us someplace you can only get to by plane.”

“Aww,” Sam said with mock disappointment.

Cas leaned in and whispered low enough that only Dean and Gabe could hear him. “I haven't changed my mind on how I feel about sex with the others. If you both have decided, now would be a good time to let them all know, but there's no pressure. We can just as easily tell them at another time.”

Dean nodded, then looked to Gabe. “I'm good with what we talked about the other night.”

Gabe grinned. “Yeah, I'm good with that,” he said with a nod.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “You just like watching me fuck anybody I feel like fucking,” he teased.

“Hell yeah,” Gabe breathed.

“Okay,” Dean said, smiling at Cas.

Cas grinned, then turned to the rest of the group. “We've decided how we want to handle the relationships between us as a mated threesome and the rest of you. Just like Sarah and Charlie, we're happy with the privilege of calling each other mate. We're not going to put any restrictions on sex.”

“Awesome!” Sam said. “Congratulations, guys.”

“Do you guys mind if we start referring to you as mates?” Nick asked.

Gabe chuckled. “Why not? We've already been sayin' it,” he said with a shrug.

“We can keep it to ourselves,” Benny said, “if you'd rather wait for a formal ceremony.”

“It's not a secret,” Cas said, shrugging.

Gabe kissed Dean's cheek, then turned to look at Cas. “This calls for a shitload of celebratory sex.”

Cas smirked. “Last one to the bedroom bottoms first,” he said, then took off for the stairs.

Dean chuckled as Gabe growled and ran after Cas, the two of them shoving each other as they stumbled up the stairs.

“You guys gonna be okay?” Dean asked, not caring that his mates were already upstairs, meaning he'd be bottoming.

“Go,” Benny said, “have fun with your mates.”

Sarah and Charlie walked up to Nick, wrapping their arms around him and practically slithering against his body. “We'll help Nick make dinner,” Sarah said, and Charlie winked at Dean.

Dean smiled, filling his head with as much thanks as he could, knowing Charlie would read him. He didn't know how Nick was handling everything, but if Charlie was going to be taking care of him, and both women were going to be distracting him, he'd be okay for a while. Charlie would know better than the rest of them how to deal with Nick, and her close relationship with Sarah meant they could both help him.

As he backed himself toward the stairs, he almost didn't want to leave. His family looked a little bedraggled, but they were together, smiling, and all there for each other. He knew Cas and Gabe would come back downstairs if the rest of them needed support, and that warmed him to the core. He couldn't have asked for a better group of housemates.

“Well,” Dean drawled, “I have a lot of fucking to catch up on. If you guys need anything, don't feel funny about interrupting us.”

Sam snorted. “We might interrupt just to watch the live porn,” he said with a grin.

Dean chuckled and headed up the stairs, the sound of his housemates talking with each other, the thought of them all being there for each other sent him up the stairs with a smile on his face and a feeling of accomplishment and pride.

***

Dean walked into their room and laughed at his mates, who were rolling around on the floor, tearing each other's clothes off and growling. They both stopped, looking up at him with grins on their faces. Dean's eyes widened as they both launched themselves at him, Gabe hobbled by his jeans down around his ankles, one shoe on, one shoe off, and his T-shirt shredded and hanging off his neck and one arm.

Cas snarled as he tackled Dean, his jeans still on, but unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. His shirt was completely gone, but Dean didn't know if it had been torn or if it had been thrown off somewhere in the room.

Dean fell to the floor, letting out a grunt as the full weight of Cas came down on him. Gabe wasn't far behind, but he attacked Dean's boots, getting them off with rough tugs that had Dean laughing.

“I lost the race up here,” Dean said as the guys tugged the rest of his clothes off, “so I'm bottoming, but who gets to top?”

Gabe grinned at him as he pulled Dean's socks off. “I won. I got Cas' shirt off first.”

Dean chuckled, then laughed as the guys picked him up, Gabe grabbing his legs and Cas grabbing him under his arms. They tossed him onto the bed, then Gabe pounced, growling as he nibbled at Dean's neck.

“Cas,” Gabe said, sounding desperate,” I need lube.”

Cas held up a tube, but it looked very used. “Here,” Cas said, and squirted the rest of the lube onto Gabe's fingers when he held them out to Cas.

Gabe's eyes were nearly wild with arousal and excitement, the wrestling most likely getting him going, so Dean was surprised when Gabe's fingers gently pushed into him, starting with one finger, giving him time to adjust before he pushed in another finger.

“There's more lube in the infirmary,” Gabe said, concentrating on opening Dean.

“I'll get it,” Cas said, lingering as he watched Gabe's fingers moving in and out of Dean's hole. Suddenly Cas shook himself, then stood up and left as if he didn't really want to leave.

“Gabe, c'mon,” Dean said, “I'm good. Go for it.”

“I don't wanna hurt you,” Gabe said, then pulled his fingers out. “Impatient,” he grumbled, then lined his cock up with Dean's hole.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean groaned as Gabe pushed in.

“Fuck, oh, D-Dean,” Gabe gasped. “I don't know how long I'm gonna last. I'm on the edge already. Gimme a sec.”

Dean chuckled. “Am I that hot or did the wrestling match get you this excited?”

Gabe huffed. “I don't know. Maybe both. I feel like I'm gonna explode if I move.”

“So go for it,” Dean said, shrugging. “You can come more than once in a night. Go ahead and get yourself off, we'll play for a while, then you can fuck me again.”

Gabe grunted, his hands shaking as he held Dean's legs. Dean was surprised. He'd never seen Gabe so overwhelmed.

“C'mon,” Dean said, grinning up at Gabe. “Fuck me stupid with that man tool.”

Gabe laughed. “You're an asshole. I refuse to add 'man tool' to our bedroom dirty talk.”

“Then fuck me already before I come up with more ridiculous things to call your dick,” Dean said, squeezing down on Gabe's cock.

“Fuck!” Gabe growled, then started fucking Dean hard and fast. “Fuck, Dean, oh, i-it's... You're so fucking tight. Am I hurting you?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, you're man tool is so big it's hurting my little virgin hole,” he said, then rolled his eyes.

“Oh, fuck,” Gabe breathed as Dean felt Gabe's cock get even bigger. “Fuck, Dean! Dean, I think I'm, oh, oh, f-oh! Dean! I'm poppin' a knot!” he said, his eyes wide, but his hips never stopping.

Dean's eyes widened too. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, a thrill running through his body.

Alphas only knotted once they'd claimed their mate, and even then they didn't have to knot each time they had sex. Dean had assumed Gabe wouldn't knot until Dean had a chance to claim Gabe for himself. But they were all alphas, and Gabe's body didn't give a shit that Dean was an alpha. Gabe's body knew he'd claimed his mate, and Dean felt silly for having assumed Gabe needed Dean's claiming bite.

“No, I'm not fucking kidding,” Gabe whined. “I don't wanna hurt you. Can you take it?” he asked, panting.

“Well, of course it's gonna hurt,” Dean said with a chuckle. “But no way in Hell am I lettin' you back out now and come on my chest or some shit.”

Gabe growled, spreading his hands over Dean's stomach, then around his sides and down to the bed so he could have more leverage.

“You gonna breed me?” Dean asked, then grinned as Gabe shivered and nearly lost his balance, his arms almost giving out.

“Dean, oh, Dean,” Gabe whined, leaning down to lick at Dean's chest as he fucked him.

“C'mon, Gabe,” Dean encouraged, “push it in. You know you want to. It's gonna feel so good. Breed me. C'mon. Fill my hole with that big knot.”

Gabe let out a noise that was somewhere between a wail and growl, and Dean didn't think he'd ever heard that noise come from a human before. And then Dean yelped as Gabe went deeper, the knot bumping against the rim of his asshole. It seemed like it was too big, that it would never fit, but Dean worked at relaxing his hole. He wanted this. His mate was going to knot him for the first time. Of course he wanted this.

“Fuck!” Dean growled as the knot popped in and Gabe dropped down onto him, rutting against him instead of fucking him with long strokes. He couldn't do that now with the knot in there.

It hurt more than he thought it would, and every time Gabe moved, the knot pulled at his rim. Dean wrapped his arms around Gabe and spread his legs as wide as he could, breathing through the discomfort and rutting up against Gabe. Being knotted by his mate was such a turn on that his cock was hard and leaking between them. He was close to coming.

Cas came back in the room with five bottles of lube in his hands, dumping them on the bedside table and climbing onto the bed.

“Cas!” Dean gasped. “He knotted me! Gabe knotted me!” he said, a big grin on his face.

Cas' jaw dropped, then his mouth closed, his lips forming an 'O.' Cas peeked around them, between their legs, as if he could see the knot, then looked to Dean again. “Are you okay?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. It hurt, but it's fucking awesome,” he said, reaching out and grabbing Cas' cock, stroking it. “You gotta knot me after him.”

Cas groaned, his eyes closing and his cock twitching in Dean's hand. “You'll be sore,” he said.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, and this changes things how?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Knot him, Cas,” Gabe growled, then bit down on Dean's neck, rutting harder. Then he leaned back, getting to his hands and knees again and let out a howl as he came inside Dean, stuck inside him by the knot.

Dean hissed as Gabe's hips jerked and the knot pulled on his rim. Gabe's arms finally gave out and he flopped down onto Dean. Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around him again.

“Mine,” Gabe said, his speech slurred. “Ours.”

Dean gasped as he felt fingers prodding his hole. They didn't push in, but Dean hadn't expected Cas' fingers there. He gently pressed against the rim, then slid his fingers around Gabe's shaft where it was connected intimately with Dean.

“Your hole is red,” Cas whispered, sounding amazed. “It's stretched so wide around Gabe's cock that it's hard to imagine there's something larger inside you.”

“So no chance of a DP tonight?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

Gabe snorted. “We could try,” he teased.

“No, that's okay,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“I've never popped a knot before,” Gabe said, his lips moving over the skin of Dean's neck. He licked just under Dean's ear, then scented him. “I just popped a knot for one of my mates,” he whispered.

Dean lifted his head to see what Cas was doing. Cas had his head down, pressing kisses onto Gabe's back, working his way up, then to his neck, nibbling on his earlobe. He kissed his way to Dean, kissing the corner of his mouth and licking at his lips. Dean didn't know how long they stayed like that, Gabe's knot inside him and Cas kissing the both of them everywhere he could reach. He didn't think he could ever be more content.

Gabe shifted, pulling a little, and Dean gasped. The knot felt smaller, but Dean didn't think it was small enough to come out yet.

“Wait!” Dean said, holding onto Gabe.

“It's okay,” Gabe said. “I'm just moving around a little. I won't try to take it out yet.”

“If you keep moving around,” Dean grumbled, “it'll never get small enough to take it out.”

Gabe chuckled. “You dork,” he said affectionately. “If I don't move around a little, even when my knot goes down, there won't be enough lube to keep it from hurting when it comes out.”

“Oh,” Dean said. “Then I guess you can move around.”

After a few more minutes of lounging about, Gabe moved again. “You ready to mount him, Cas?” he asked, grinning up at Cas.

Cas nodded. “Yes,” he said, his eyes wide.

“Okay, I'm gonna get on my hands and knees,” Gabe said as he pulled himself up. “Try to relax and push out just a little as I pull.”

“Okay,” Dean said with a nod, then did as he was told. He winced, his hole sore, but Gabe was gentle. He pulled, Dean pushed, and the knot finally popped back out, and with it Dean felt come dribbling down onto the bed.

Gabe groaned, his fingers rubbing over Dean's hole, pushing the mess around. “I've never come so much in my life,” he said as more come continued dribbling out.

“C'mon, Cas,” Dean said. “Fuck me before it all comes out.”

Cas shivered. “Oh, I'd like that,” he said, then got between Dean's legs.

“Oh, wait,” Dean said, sitting up. “Do you mind if I turn over? I've been in that position for a while.”

“You can be in any position you like,” Cas said, then helped Dean turn over.

Gabe chuckled. “You don't need the lube you brought upstairs,” he said, spreading Dean's cheeks.

Cas groaned and pushed his cock in. Dean was amazed at the difference. He's gotten used to the knot inside him, and to have Cas' cock in there, he almost felt empty.

“You gonna breed me too?” Dean asked, wriggling on the bed so his ass shook around Cas' cock.

“If I hurt you,” Cas said, “let me know. I can slow down or stop whenever you need me to.”

“That's not gonna happen,” Dean said. “My mates are knotting me tonight, and you aren't gonna talk me out of it. Unless you're saying all this shit so I'll beg you to breed me.”

Cas started fucking him, gently at first, but quickly built up speed. Dean gasped as Cas' left hand brushed over the claiming bites. Cas must've realized why Dean had gasped, because he scratched his nails over the wounds.

“Fuck!” Dean growled, his cock leaking onto the bed. “Fuck, Cas, c'mon. Fuck me.”

Gabe spread himself out next to Dean, on his side so he could watch and touch Dean. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, then kissed his forehead.

“You're ours,” Gabe whispered. “No one else can ever have you like we do.”

Dean smiled, then the truth of the words hit him like a blow to the chest. His breath stuttered and his eyes burned. These were his mates. Not just in name. He was wearing their marks, the marks of their claim on him.

He suddenly wanted his mark on them. It was nearly overwhelming, and the thought that he'd have to wait for a ceremony made his eyes burn even more. He blinked the tears away, feeling silly.

“We're yours too,” Gabe said softly, his right hand rubbing Dean's back. “And nobody else can ever have us either.”

Dean smiled, feeling relieved. These were his mates. He could act like a completely lovesick fool and they'd still be here.

Cas kissed his back. “Do you want to get to your knees? It'll be easier to take my knot if I'm stroking your cock.”

“Okay,” Dean said, then chuckled as Cas manhandled him into position, pulling him up and getting his knees under him, keeping his legs spread.

Dean left his head on the bed and reached down with his right hand to stroke himself, but Cas smacked his left ass cheek.

“I'll take care of you,” Cas growled, wrapping his right hand around Dean's cock, making Dean chuckle.

“He's a little demanding,” Gabe said with a grin on his face.

The hand moving on Dean's cock suddenly stilled. “I'm sorry,” Cas said. “I feel the need to do everything for you, to make sure you're okay and that this is as easy as possible on you. I didn't mean to be demanding.”

Dean chuckled. “It's okay, Cas.”

“No, it's not,” Cas said. “I know I can be demanding and it may seem at times that I don't take your feelings into account.”

“Cas,” Dean said, “one of the guys I've fallen in love with is kind of a strange guy, but I wouldn't have him any other way.” Cas stopped fucking him. Dean frowned and he looked at Gabe. “Is he upset over what I said or is he getting all doe-eyed?”

Gabe grinned. “He looks like a lovesick puppy,” he said.

Dean stage-whispered, “I think it's because I haven't told him I love him yet.”

Gabe's eyes widened in mock surprise. “Oh, so he doesn't know?”

Dean grinned. “No. He thinks I just want him for his big cock.”

“Well,” Gabe drawled, “it is a really nice cock.”

Dean nodded. “It is. But I'd love him even if he lost his cock.”

“Wow,” Gabe whispered. “You must really love him.”

“I do,” Dean said with a nod. “And you know that, right, Cas? I love you.”

“He nodded,” Gabe said with a grin. “I don't think he remembers that you can't see him. He's too busy smiling so big his face probably hurts.”

Dean chuckled. “So that's a yes on the knowing I love you?”

“Y-yes, Dean,” Cas breathed. “I know now,” he said.

Dean felt Cas kissing his back. They were gentle little kisses that oozed affection and love. “And it's not just because you're fucking me.”

Gabe snorted. “We know you wouldn't do that or you'd have said you loved quite a lot of people over the years.”

Dean smiled, thinking it was adorable that Cas was so shocked he still hadn't started fucking Dean again yet. “Yeah, I'm not the type that gets overwhelmed with emotion when I'm fucking and blurt out promises and claims of love and devotion, but this is different. You guys claimed me even though another alpha marked me. You guys love me so much that you didn't give it a second thought when I was dying inside over that mark, convincing myself you both would reject me. You just claimed me right then and there. I don't think you guys will ever know how much that means to me, and I want you both to know that I love you.”

Gabe's eyes widened. “You don't have to say that just because you told Cas. I can wait.”

Dean shook his head. “I'm not just saying it. I love you too,” he said, looking Gabe in the eye.

Gabe looked shocked at first, but then he smiled, radiating relief and so happy he might burst. “I love you guys,” he said, then leaned in and kissed Dean, licking at his lips before nibbling on them. He pulled away and got to his knees. “And I love you, Cas. You can stop pouting.”

Dean chuckled as Cas said, “I'm not pouting!” sounding very petulant, then he moaned, obviously being kissed within an inch of his life.

Dean let them kiss for a while, then squeezed Cas' cock, grinning when Cas gasped. “Somebody better knot me.”

Gabe chuckled and flopped back down onto the bed beside Dean. “Yeah, Cas. Breed him already!”

Cas growled, reaching around and stroking Dean again as he fucked into him. He leaned down and bit at Dean's back, his left hand on the back of Dean's leg, just holding his hand over the claim marks as if to remind himself they were really there.

Dean couldn't wait to put his claiming marks on his mates. He wanted to know what it felt like to do it, to break the skin just enough to leave behind something that would last for the rest of their lives, and to be able to look at the marks later, knowing he'd put them there.

He had wanted a claiming ceremony, but his mates were right here. He could claim them tonight, make them his, let everyone know they were his. Then he thought about why people had claiming ceremonies. Sure, they were to claim their mates, but it was also a declaration of a lifetime union between two or more people.

They could always tell everyone they'd claimed each other, but Dean remembered when Missouri and Anna had their claiming ceremony. He'd been really young, but it had been something that stuck with him all these years. It hadn't been sexual. Not yet. That was saved for later that night. No, it was an event that showed everyone how they felt about each other, something that told everyone they were devoted and they'd made their choice of mate.

Dean wanted that. He wanted to shout to everyone that Cas and Gabe were his mates and that he was theirs. The claiming bites on the back of his leg were for a completely different reason, and he'd never regret why they'd done it. It really did mean more to him than he could ever say. But when it came to finishing their union, putting marks on Cas and Gabe, then each of them receiving marks from each other, it was something he wanted recognized.

He knew knotting them would feel amazing, and the idea of watching them knot each other made him moan. His eyes burned again as he thought about his mates. These men who loved him so much they'd already claimed him in front of their housemates. He could wait to claim them properly instead of in their bedroom with just the three of them.

Dean was pulled from his musings as Cas started fucking him faster. He felt Cas' cock getting bigger, felt the knot pushing against him. Gabe was running his fingers through Dean's hair, over his neck as he watched Dean.

“You ready?” Gabe asked softly.

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he replied.

He'd been so lost in his head that he hadn't noticed when Cas had lubed up his hand, stroking Dean's cock with it. It felt great, but it didn't distract him from the knot that was bumping into the rim of his asshole.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, controlling his breathing. It was going to hurt, but it didn't mean he wanted Cas to stop.

“Look at me,” Gabe said, and Dean obeyed. “Relax and keep your eyes on me, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Dean said.

“Dean?” Cas said.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean replied.

“I, oh, I-I want...,” Cas said, but he was already panting.

“Anything, Cas,” Dean said, and he meant it.

“Tell me again,” Cas growled. “Tell me you love me. I wanna hear it.”

Dean smiled. “I love you, Cas,” he said. “And I want you to knot me,” he added just in case Cas was hesitating because Dean's hole was sore.

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas growled, stroking him faster, fucking him hard enough that he pushed Dean up the bed a little.

“C'mon, Cas,” Gabe said. “Knot him. Fuck our mate and push your knot into him.”

Cas hissed, then Dean let out a yelp as Cas pushed the knot into him. Dean's eyes watered from the pain and he grabbed handfuls of the blanket.

“Gabe,” Dean gasped, looking at his other mate. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew Gabe could give it to him.

“You're doing great, sweetheart,” Gabe said with a smile as Cas started rutting against Dean. “He's inside you. He knotted you.”

Dean felt like he couldn't breathe, like his lungs wouldn't work. He kept his eyes on Gabe, who looked so calm, so at peace with everything.

“Breathe with me,” Gabe said softly. “In and out. C'mon.”

Dean sucked in a breath, amazed that his lungs had decided to work again. It wasn't the pain of being knotted twice in one night. It was the buildup of emotions. Something he'd never experienced during sex. He felt things for people, especially ones he was close with like Gabe, Cas, Sam, and Benny, but nothing like this.

This was the start of something. This was a new life. One with his mates. On his terms, their terms, not anyone else's. It was their choice. And he hadn't realized the full impact of Alastair's claim until his mates had knotted him.

Oh, it had hurt. It had nearly killed him when Alastair had marked him. But his mates had claimed him, knotted him, and said he was theirs, something he gave freely, permission he gave because he wanted it, wanted them.

He felt silly for getting so emotional over it. They were fucking. It wasn't supposed to be this emotional, was it? Then Dean got out of his own head, out of his spinning thoughts and looked at Gabriel, really looked at him.

Gabe looked as if all the pieces in his world had finally come together, and that world was all right now that he had Cas and Dean. It was what he needed and wanted. Gabe was giving Dean time to wrap his head around the whole thing, but Gabe had already accepted it all, had already settled in, grabbed onto this life with both hands. His face held a certainty, a confidence that nearly took Dean's breath away again.

“Dean,” Cas said softly.

“Yeah?” Dean replied.

“I wanna see you,” he said, sounding sheepish. “I wanna see your face.”

Dean nodded and let his mates turn him, get him situated so that Cas' knot didn't pull too hard on the rim of his asshole. Dean gazed up at Cas, and he nearly started crying right then and there. Cas had that same look of confidence, of serenity, of adoration and love. He'd never seen that look on Cas' face before, never seen that particular combination of emotions from him.

Cas looked content and loose in a way he'd never been, and Dean smiled, realizing no one else had ever seen this Cas before. No one else but Gabe would ever see this. Cas ran his fingers over Dean's legs, a gentle touch.

“Do you want to come?” Cas asked, keeping his voice low, as if he knew Dean needed that right now.

Dean looked down at his own cock, which had softened a little with what was going on inside his head. He nodded. “Yeah, I wanna come.”

Without looking at each other or saying anything, both his mates wrapped their right hands around Dean's cock and stroked in time with each other. Dean gasped, his cock getting fully hard again. The stimulation helped to push him out of the odd place he was in mentally, and he groaned, writhing on the bed as his mates stroked him.

“Mmm, yeah, I really wanna come,” he said with a grin.

Cas smiled down at him. “Since you wear our claiming marks, I think it's only fair that you mark us every day with your come until your marks are on us.”

Dean groaned loudly, thrusting up into their fists. “Yeah, I wanna do that,” he said, the thought of Cas' suggestion nearly pushing him over the edge.

“We'll start tonight,” Gabe said. “So you'd better give us a nice big load so we can still smell you tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned. “Yeah? You gonna wear my spunk all night long?” he ask with a grin. “Even when it gets all crusty?”

Gabe and Cas chuckled. “Anything for you, sweetheart,” Gabe said.

“Yeah, I wanna mark you,” Dean hissed as Gabe started playing with Dean's balls while Cas took over stroking him, going faster and squeezing a little more. “I wanna come all over the both of you.”

“C'mon,” Gabe said. “Mark us.”

“Claim us,” Cas said.

“Oh! Fuck, C-Cas! Gabe! Yeah!” Dean yelled, his back bowing as he came, Cas' knot sliding out and making his orgasm hit even harder.

Dean watched as his load hit Cas' stomach and dribbled down. Dean whimpered as he watched Cas wipe up some of the come with his fingers and spread it over Gabe's stomach. Gabe did the same for Cas, spreading it over his skin and rubbing it in.

“You're gonna be leaking for hours,” Gabe said, reaching down and gently rubbing his fingers over Dean's hole.

Dean gasped. “Yeah, that's sore,” he hissed.

Cas' eyes widened and he looked at Gabe. “Check him,” he demanded, and Dean chuckled as Cas scrambled out of the way.

Gabe crawled in between Dean's legs and looked him over, very gently pushing his fingers into Dean's hole and feeling around inside him.

“Dude, I'm sore!” Dean complained, squirming.

“Yeah, and I wanna make sure you're okay,” Gabe said. “I'm your doctor. I get to do shit like this,” he said with a grin.

Dean snorted, then let out a sigh of relief as Gabe pulled his fingers out. “Clean bill of health?” he asked.

Gabe nodded. “Well, maybe not clean. You're a mess.”

“I'd say we should take a shower,” Dean said, “but I don't wanna stand up that long.”

Cas immediately got off the bed and headed for the en suite bathroom. Dean grinned as Cas walked back in with a wet washcloth. He gently wiped Dean down, and Dean was very pleased to see that Cas didn't clean himself or Gabe up, leaving Dean's scent on his mates. Cas tossed the washcloth onto the floor, then flopped down next to Dean.

Gabe pulled the blanket over them all and snuggled up against Dean, his right arm stretched out over Dean's stomach so he could rest his hand on Cas' side.

“We gotta do the claiming ceremony soon,” Dean said. “I'm not gonna be able to wait long to see my marks on you two.”

Gabe moaned. “Mmm, yeah, I like that idea.”

“I'll begin making plans tomorrow morning,” Cas said.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, though he wasn't sure he said it out loud because he was already drifting off to sleep.


	20. Only for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe surprise Dean while he waits in traffic, then Dean helps Benny work through something.

Dean woke up the next morning as Cas kissed him goodbye. “Bye, Cas,” Dean mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Bye, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean sat up, feeling achy in quite a lot of places, but mostly his ass. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he'd probably be walking funny for part of the day.

“You guys were so hot last night,” Charlie said from the doorway.

Dean chuckled. “Did the whole house get off listenin' to us?” he asked as he stood up.

“Your room's right next to ours,” Charlie said, pointing at the wall the bed was on, “and we had a guest in our bed last night.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah? Who?” he asked.

“Someone who needed some sexual healing,” she said with a grin.

“Nick?” he asked, his voice low so Nick wouldn't hear him if he was still in the bedroom. When Charlie nodded, Dean smiled. “I'm glad you guys took care of him.”

“He's hurting,” Charlie said. “He'll be hurting for a while, but he's doing good. We talked for a while, fucked for a while, talked some more, then we fucked a whole lot more.”

Dean chuckled. “Sounds like you had a busy night.”

Charlie shrugged. “Nick needed it. It was worth the sacrifice,” she said with a grin.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I'll bet it was a huge sacrifice. Nick is known for his stamina. That probably was a big disappointment to the both of you.”

Charlie laughed. “Stamina and he's willing to try anything once. More than once if you sweet talk him.”

“Thank you for taking care of him,” he said softly.

Charlie smiled as she walked up to Dean. “We're family here. It's what we do for each other. He really is a great guy.”

Dean nodded. “I knew he would be a good alpha, a good member of the house, but he's impressed me with lots of little and not-so-little things too.”

“Maybe you should tell him that,” Charlie said.

“I should,” Dean said with a nod. “I'll do it later, after I get pampered by this really hot chick I know who lets me do whatever I want every morning.”

Charlie giggled as she took him by the hand and pulled him along to the bathroom. “And what do you want to do this morning?” she asked.

“Hmm,” he hummed, as if he had to think really hard about it. “I think I wanna fuck your ass, then make you scream with pleasure while I eat you out.”

“My ass is all yours as soon as I get done playing with your ass,” she said, a coy smile on her face.

Dean groaned, his cock twitching as he followed her into the shower. Whatever he did in life to deserve this treatment, he'd need to find out so he could do more of it. This was awesome.

***

Dean was stuck in traffic. There was an accident on the freeway, which apparently meant even the streets surrounding the freeway couldn't move. He'd been sitting still for over ten minutes. He texted Cas, whining about the traffic and the fact that it would mean he'd get home later than expected.

His appointment had been on the other side of town, and if he'd known about the accident, he would've gone around the entire area, but he didn't know about it until he was already stuck in it.

Dean's phone rang, so he answered it after the caller ID told him it was Cas. “Hey,” he said as he moved forward about one car length as the traffic moved a little, then put it in park again when everyone stopped.

“Hey, Dean,” Cas said. “You're on speakerphone.”

“I am?” Dean asked. “Who else is listening in?”

“Just me,” Gabe said.

“Hey, Gabe,” Dean said.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Gabe said, and Dean imagined him smiling and making that adorable face he always did when he called Dean sweetheart.

“Are you still at a standstill?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed. “Yeah. I have no idea how long it's gonna be. I moved about five feet just now, but before that I'd been stuck for ten minutes in the same spot.”

“Are you bored?” Cas asked.

Dean chuckled. “To tears.”

“Would you like us to entertain you?” Cas asked.

“What did you have in mind?” Dean asked.

“I told Cas about all the fun we had with the car the other day,” Gabe said.

Dean's cock twitched. He already knew this was going to be fun. “Yeah?” he drawled.

“Yup,” Gabe said. “And Cas got a huge kick out of it.”

“He did?” Dean asked with a grin as he palmed his cock with his left hand.

“Yup,” Gabe said. “Are you on the hands-free?”

“Yeah, I've got the Bluetooth earbud in just like you and Cas insisted on,” Dean said with a sigh, as if it was an ordeal to have to use the thing.

“Good boy,” Cas growled, and Dean shivered.

Dean chuckled. “Well, if you're that excited over it, I'll wear it all the time.”

Gabe snorted. “All right, knock it off, you two. We don't know how long you'll be stuck in traffic, and I'd rather not have you driving before we're finished.”

“I like the sound of this,” Dean said. “So what are you wearing?”

Gabe chuckled. “We're not wearing anything at the moment.”

Dean moaned. “I can't believe you guys called for phone sex. Have I told you how awesome you guys are?”

“Yeah, yeah, we're awesome,” Gabe said, and Dean could just imagine him waving a hand at the phone. “Now get your cock outta your pants.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, doing as he was told.

“Open the glove compartment,” Cas said.

Dean leaned over and popped it open. A pair of red silk boxers tumbled out. “Oh, guys, you shouldn't have,” he said with a grin.

“Sniff them,” Gabe said.

Dean put them over his nose and inhaled, moaning as he smelled his mates' come. “Mmm, somebody totally thrashed your boxers, Gabe,” Dean teased.

Gabe chuckled. “We did it this morning before you left.”

“You planned this,” Dean said, a thrill going through him.

“We didn't know there was gonna be an accident,” Gabe said. “We had planned to have you do this in some random parking lot or something.”

“Start stroking your cock with the boxers,” Cas said.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean whispered as he wrapped the boxers around his cock and started with a slow stroking.

“Is anybody watching?” Cas asked.

Dean looked around. “Nope,” he said.

“Pinch your left nipple,” Cas said. Dean groaned as he pinched his nipple. “Harder.”

Dean hissed at the pain. He could smell his mates, the scent strong on the boxers, and it mixed with the smell of leather in the car, making it even better.

“We're stroking each other as we're talking to you,” Gabe said.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned. “Where are you guys?”

“Our bed,” Gabe said. “And you know that washcloth Cas used on you last night? Cas is sniffing it every once in a while.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Dean breathed, fucking up into his fist, the silk boxers letting his cock slide easily. “Oh, can you guys do something for me?”

“Sure,” Gabe said.

“Can you guys get on top of each other?” Dean asked. “Like maybe Cas, you could get on your back, Gabe, you could sit on his thighs.”

Dean heard shuffling noises, then Gabe said, “Okay, done.”

“Now one of you hold both your cocks and stroke them both,” Dean said.

“You have good ideas,” Gabe said, and Dean knew he was smirking. “Now I want you to stroke yourself faster. I don't know if we can coordinate this, but we might be able to all come around the same time.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I'm already pretty turned on, so it's not gonna take much.”

Cas groaned. “It's so fucking hot hearing the leather seats squeak when you thrust.”

“Oh, fuck, traffic's moving,” Dean grumbled. “I'm gonna pull onto a side street.”

“We'll keep going over here. Concentrate on your driving,” Gabe said.

He did concentrate, though he licked his lips as he listened to his mates kissing. “Okay, I'm parked again,” Dean said, already stroking his cock again.

“Can you smell her?” Gabe asked.

Dean grinned. “Yeah. I can smell all three of you,” he said, getting a kick out of the fact that Gabe knew how much Dean liked the smell of his own car.

“Touch her,” Cas said. “Run your hand over the dashboard, then over her leather seats.”

Dean groaned, having not expected that from Cas. “She's all warm. It's kinda hot outside today, and she's still all warm from catching some rays in the parking lot.”

Gabe chuckled. “Cas is all warm too,” he said. “He's having a hard time being on his back. I think he wants to be on top and be all in control.”

Dean grinned. “Aww, poor baby. Lean over and bite his nipple. That'll make him feel better.”

Cas yelped as Gabe growled, the sound muffled, most likely by Cas' skin. “Oh, oh,” Cas breathed.

“Huh,” Gabe said, “I think you're right. He seems more content.”

Dean chuckled. “He's always gotten antsy if he feels like he has nothing to do.”

“Ah, gotcha,” Gabe said. “I'll have to remember that.”

“Dean?” Cas gasped, making Dean smile.

“Yeah, baby?” Dean replied.

“W-will you, ah, Gabe, wait,” Cas said, and Dean heard Gabe groan in disappointment. “Lick her.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, even though he'd heard Cas. He wanted to hear it again.

“Gabriel!” Cas hissed.

Gabe chuckled. “Sorry. Go ahead and tell Dean what you'd like him to do. I just wanted to do some licking of my own.”

“Dean?” Cas said, sounding almost annoyed, which Dean thought was totally adorable. “I'd like you to lick her.”

Dean grinned. “Where should I lick her?”

“Oh,” Cas gasped. “I can't think with you poking your tongue into my slit!” he growled.

Dean chuckled even as his cock twitched. He didn't know how many people could make him laugh and turn him on at the same time, but then Cas always could get him to try new things.

“I'd like you to lick her steering wheel,” Cas said. “Suck on it, loud enough that we can hear you sucking on her.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, his hips jerking.

He leaned forward without caring that anyone walking by might see him and licked the steering wheel. She tasted clean. He'd wiped her down after coming all over her the other day. He wrapped his lips around the edge of it and sucked loudly.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, he's fuckin' doin' it!” Gabe gasped.

“Good boy,” Cas drawled. “You're such a good boy for us.”

Dean nearly smacked his chin on the steering wheel as his hips decided to jerk again. He sucked, making it sound wet, moaning softly as he did it.

“Such a good boy,” Cas continued, his voice cracking with arousal. “Following orders even when somebody might see you sucking on your car's steering wheel.”

Dean's breath caught in his chest, then he moaned, hunched against the steering wheel and fucking up into his fist.

“I know you like following orders,” Cas said softly. “We both do.”

“It's fucking hot,” Gabe breathed. “We love watching your cock twitch when we give you an order, the way your breath catches, the way your eyelids close just a little bit, like you almost want to close your eyes because it's just so fucking good, but you just can't stand losing that eye contact with us.”

“Gabe,” Dean mumbled against the steering wheel. “I wanna come. Can I please come?” he gasped, his lips sliding over her, all spit-slicked and wet.

“Not yet,” Cas said.

“Fuck, oh, Cas, please!” Dean begged. “Please, I'm so close,” he said, his eyes closed.

“You've gotta tell us something first,” Gabe said, and Dean knew he was smirking.

“Anything. What do you want me to say?” Dean asked.

“Will you let us tell everyone you like taking orders when it comes to sex so we can all order you around for a day?” Gabe asked.

“Fuck!” Dean growled, grabbing at the base of his cock. “Fuck, y-you can't fuckin', oh, Gabe! I almost lost it, you fucker.”

Gabe chuckled. “But you didn't. You're such a good boy that you stopped yourself, didn't you,” he said instead of asked.

“Yeah, but it fuckin' hurt, you asshole,” Dean whined.

“So was that a yes?” Cas asked, and Dean swore he could hear the smile on Cas' face.

“It's a Hell yes!” Dean groaned, stroking himself again.

“Wait,” Gabe said, and Dean whined. “You're not just sayin' that so we'll let you come, are you?”

“Gabe,” Dean barked, “I promise you I'm not just sayin' it so you'll let me come. The idea is awesome, I wanna try it, and I'd really, really love to fucking come one of these hours.”

Gabe chuckled. “I don't know, Cas. He sounds more demanding than anything else.”

Dean whined. “Please! Please, I really, really wanna come! Please let me come! I, ah! Oh, guys, c'mon, I'm tryin' hard not to come. Please!”

“You may come,” Cas said.

Dean nearly cried, a sob coming from his throat as he put his forehead against the steering wheel and fucked up against it so hard he wondered if he'd have bruises on his balls later. “Oh, thank you. Thank-f-oh! Cas! Gabe! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!” he screamed as he came.

He panted, letting himself fall back against the seat as his stomach convulsed and his hips twitched. He moaned as he heard Cas and Gabe making those noises he knew so well, those ones that meant they were coming. Gabe had to be biting Cas, because the growling was muffled, and Cas yelped, then growled even louder than Gabe.

They all panted over the line for a while before Dean felt as if he could speak again. “I'm really glad I had the boxers. I came so much I'd have been finding jizz in my car for years.”

Gabe chuckled, his voice deep. “I figured that might happen.”

“Can you drive home?” Cas asked, sounding concerned.

Dean snorted. “I'll need a few minutes to recover, but yeah, I should be okay.”

“Did you mean what you said about telling the others?” Cas asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said, nodding even though they couldn't see him. “You guys know I love it, I think Sam might know, and I'm pretty sure Charlie knows. Kevin fucked with my head. He got in my head, found out I liked following orders for sex, and he used it to manipulate me. But I trust the rest of you. I don't know Sarah that well, but I trust Charlie enough to trust her mate. This is my choice, it would be for everyone's mutual enjoyment, and I'm totally on board with it.”

“So you want orders from everyone?” Gabe asked, sounding excited.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I mean, not all the time. I don't think that would be fun, but what you suggested, that thing about making a day of it? That sounds fun.”

“So,” Gabe drawled, “do you want to know it's coming or should we surprise you?”

Dean chuckled. “It's up to you guys. And I think we all should get together and talk about what you guys like too. I had a blast with the panties thing, but none of you guys have said if you have ideas or kinks.”

Cas let out a groan. “I think that can be arranged.”

“Awesome,” Dean said as he wiped his cock off and tossed the balled-up boxers onto the seat next to him. “Okay, I think I can drive now,” he said as he pushed his cock back into his jeans and zipped up.

“Drive careful, sweetheart,” Gabe said. “We'll see you when you get home.”

“Okay, bye,” Dean said, then hit the end call button on his earpiece. He was grinning, on a high, not just because he had an amazing orgasm, but because his mates were more than he could've wished for. He'd have to find some way to surprise them, because they'd sure as Hell surprised him.

***

Dean pulled in the driveway a short time later, a smile still on his face. Benny's truck wasn't in the driveway, but he should be home soon. Dean wondered what Nick had made for dinner, and as he walked into the house, the smell of fresh-baked bread was more than enough for an invitation to hang out in the kitchen with Nick.

After putting his files back and updating his information in the computer, Dean headed to the kitchen, but Nick wasn't there. Dean frowned, but then opened the back door when he saw that Benny and Nick were on the back porch.

As he stepped outside, he saw the tense look on Nick's face. Benny's back was to Dean, but Dean could see already that Benny was upset by the way he was standing, the set of his shoulders. Nick held a finger up subtly at his side for Dean, letting him know he needed a minute.

“Don't let it eat at you,” Nick said, giving Benny his space and keeping his posture as neutral as possible. “You know it'll make you feel better. Just ask. There's no harm in that.”

Benny growled, turning his head to the side, and Dean knew Benny had scented him. “How long was he standing there?” Benny grumbled.

“About ten seconds,” Nick said. “Talk to him,” he said, giving Benny a significant look.

“Don't,” Benny growled, his hands balled into fists.

“You know him better than that,” Nick said softly, being submissive in the face of the house alpha while still counseling a friend.

“Yeah,” Benny barked, “and I also know he'll do it just because I ask him to. How fucked up is that?”

“Benny,” Nick said, his voice going even lower as he enunciated every word, “you know him better than that. I don't mean the part about him doing things for you just because you ask him to, although that can sometimes make you wanna choke him. What I'm talking about is you know him better than to treat him like a broken toy.”

“I didn't call him that!” Benny barked, louder this time.

“Would you have hesitated three months ago?” Nick asked, not backing down.

Dean wasn't stupid. He knew they were talking about him. He also knew exactly what Benny was hesitant about. He could tell by the rigid body in front of him, the barely-there tremor in Benny's hands, the anger in his voice.

Instead of trying to reason with him, Dean took two steps forward, putting him right behind Benny, then shoved him. Benny stumbled a little, but caught himself and turned around, a scowl on his face.

Benny growled. “Go inside,” he said, pointing at Dean.

“No,” Dean said, then smirked at Benny, taking a stance that was full of insolence and attitude. “Somebody calls me a broken toy when they damn well know me better, then they're gonna get a beat down.”

“Dean,” Benny said, then sighed, looking at Nick like he would stop Dean from being an idiot. “I didn't call him that!”

“Don't talk about me like I'm not here,” Dean growled, stepping forward and punching Benny in the arm. It was hard enough to get his attention, but not enough to leave a bruise. “I've been letting people do whatever they want to me for weeks now because somebody fucked with my head. They fucked with my family,” he said as he poked Benny in the chest.

Benny slapped his hand away. “Stop pushing me,” he warned.

“You know that if I really don't like something,” Dean said, pinning Benny with a look that said he'd better listen, “then I'm not gonna do it. But that's exactly what happened for a few weeks, and that's not gonna happen anymore. It's gone. It's outta me. You know it, everybody else knows it, I fucking well know it because I've got my backbone now. So don't fucking tiptoe around me,” he said with another poke, “because that would mean letting Alastair win.”

Benny growled as he lunged at Dean, shoving him back against the side of the house. Dean grunted with the impact, but didn't back down as Benny pushed up against him, didn't lower his eyes, and sure as Hell didn't bare his neck.

“Stop. Fucking. Pushing. Me,” Benny yelled.

Dean smirked. “Make me,” he said, then brought his right knee up to grind against Benny's crotch.

“You won't like what I wanna do,” Benny snarled at him.

“Then I should probably win the fight,” Dean said, shrugging as much as he could with Benny leaning on him.

“Damn it, Dean!” Benny said. “I don't just wanna have a rough fuck!”

Dean nodded. “I know. And I'm not just gonna give it to you. You gotta fight me for it. If you win, you can do whatever you want as long as you can still hold me down. But you gotta win,” he said with a grin.

Benny's eyes widened. Dean heard Nick go into the house and he was relieved. He knew Nick would warn everyone that there was about to be some damage done. They'd done this a few times over the years. It had to be bad if Benny was this upset.

Because Benny hadn't been there when he got home, Dean assumed it was something business-related. Dean had been faced with trying to make the best of nothing but bad business situations before. It was hard, it hurt, and if Benny was involved, it most likely meant it had something to do with hunters.

Dean wasn't sure, but if Benny was blaming himself for something like the death of a hunter, even if it wasn't his fault, he needed to blow off some steam. They'd been that for each other before. The last time they'd shredded two sets of clothes, broken a television, and left a hole in the wall, but they'd both felt better afterward.

Benny wasn't going to make the first move, even after Dean's pep talk, so Dean pulled his right arm back to the wall, then punched out at Benny's left side. Benny growled, barely flinching, but Dean knew it had worked.

Dean growled as Benny tried to turn him around, still shoving him up against the wall. Dean pulled his left arm back, hitting Benny in the side with his elbow, then he ducked and slid off to the left as soon as Benny's grip loosened.

Benny tripped Dean as he slid away, and Dean fell to his knees, but he scrambled away before Benny could pounce on him and was up on his feet in the grass in time for Benny to tackle him to the ground. Dean let out a grunt, but didn't let the lack of air in his lungs stop him from biting Benny's arm and kicking at Benny's legs.

Dean shoved at Benny's face with his left hand as he pinched a nipple with his right hand. Benny howled with anger, and as Benny tried to get Dean's hand away from his face, Dean flipped him off into the grass. Benny grunted with the impact, then turned over, but he wasn't quick enough to stop Dean from scrambling away and getting to his feet, then running into the house.

He closed the door as he ran in. He knew there might be some damage, but if he did it inside the house, the others could watch and could have some fun of their own. Also it would piss Benny off more, which would make him more aggressive and maybe he'd win sooner.

Benny nearly took the door off its hinges as he barreled his way in. “Submit,” he snarled, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Dean laughed. “You've still gotta make me. I'm not just gonna roll over for you.”

Benny lunged at him, but this time Dean turned and ran. Benny got a hold of his shirt, and Dean heard a loud ripping sound as he fell, unbalanced by Benny's hold on the shirt. Dean fell to the floor hard, and Benny was on him a moment later, holding him down by the neck.

“You rolled over for me,” Benny said, sounding triumphant.

Dean chuckled. “I've still got my clothes on. You gotta get my jeans down before you can even start smacking my ass.”

Benny snorted, then smacked Dean's ass. “I do?”

Dean winced at the pain, even through his jeans. “Well, okay, maybe you can do some of it without getting my jeans down, but you know you love watching my ass turn red,” he said with a smirk.

“Fuck,” Benny grumbled, then tried to reach under Dean.

Dean flailed around, hitting Benny as much as he could in his position, his whole body wriggling under the man to keep him from unbuttoning the jeans.

“Hold still,” Benny growled.

“No way. I said I'm not rollin' over for you. C'mon. Fight me,” Dean said as he reached back with his left hand and grabbed a fistful of Benny's shirt, then yanked as hard as he could. It was an awkward position, but he managed to unbalance Benny enough that, when he bucked up, Benny went tumbling off him.

Benny hit one of the bar stools, sending it to the floor, but it didn't break. Dean got to his hands and knees, crawling into the living room, where he knew at least two housemates were, possibly more. Benny grabbed Dean's foot before he made it all the way through the arch into the living room, yanking his leg out from under him and sending Dean to the floor with a grunt.

Dean turned over as Benny crawled toward him, then planted his feet on Benny's chest and pushed, sending Benny onto his back. Dean pounced, straddling Benny's stomach and grinning down at him.

“Aww, you're gonna let me win?” Dean teased. “Hmm, what do I get to do to you now that I've won?”

Benny wrapped his arms around him, then Dean heard his shirt tearing again, only this time Benny ripped the entire back, leaving the shirt hanging from Dean's shoulders and arms.

“Always so fucking cocky,” Benny growled, then scratched down Dean's back.

Dean hissed, arching his back to get away from the pain. Benny shoved him, and by the time Dean fell onto his back, he realized Benny had unbuttoned his jeans, and the fall had pulled the jeans down to his thighs, his underwear down nearly as far.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean breathed as Benny grinned down at him.

“I'll be able to watch that ass turn red now,” Benny said as he used his right leg to force Dean to turn over, holding down Dean's left leg with his right, then holding Dean's right upper arm down with his left hand.

Dean grunted as Benny smacked his ass hard. Dean wasn't gonna give up, but it was fun to let Benny think he'd won. “Dude! That fucking hurts!” he complained, hissing as Benny smacked him again.

Benny snorted. “That's what you get for tauntin' somebody who was willin' to give you time to recover.”

Dean grinned into the carpet. He didn't like getting spanked, but the sex when Benny was this turned on, when Benny was able to indulge in a kink he rarely played out was totally worth it. Gabe came in his pants the first time he watched Benny and Dean fuck like this.

Benny had tried it with Sam, and even though Sam could give him a good fight, there was something he got out of doing this with Dean he didn't get from Sam. Benny said he didn't know what it was, but Dean had a feeling it was the fact that Sam took a spanking like it was a challenge, getting more defiant and vicious, whereas Dean would fight until Benny had beat him fair and square, then he'd bare his neck. And Benny didn't always win, especially when Dean was feeling particularly aggressive.

He let Benny smack his ass twice more, then he let his fist fly, heading for Benny's left leg, which was completely unguarded. It wouldn't hurt that much, but it would be enough to distract Benny.

Benny didn't budge, didn't flinch, and he smacked Dean's ass even harder. Dean winced, realizing he must've underestimated just how much Benny needed this. He gasped as Benny smacked him, then brushed his fingers between Dean's cheeks.

“Is my ass red enough yet?” Dean asked, shifting his hips to make his ass wiggle for Benny.

“Mmm,” Benny moaned, obviously enjoying the show. “Nope. Just barely pink.”

Dean grinned as he twisted, using the distraction of his wiggling ass to his advantage. He wrapped his left arm around Benny's left forearm and pulled himself into a ball, flipping Benny off him. Benny was dazed for a moment, but recovered quickly, grabbing Dean's underwear and pulling.

Benny turned over, but Dean was already kicking free of Benny, then he got himself to his feet, but he realized too late that his jeans and underwear hobbled him, and as he tried to shuffle away, Benny grabbed at his shoe. Dean threw himself onto the back of the couch, sliding down onto the cushions, but then getting stuck with his legs in the air and his face in the pillows.

Dean yelped as strong hands wrapped around his sides and pulled him up, then over a pair of legs. “Fuck!” Dean growled as Benny got him into position, yanking at the shreds of Dean's shirt and wrapping them around his left hand, making a nice pair of handcuffs for Benny to subdue him with.

“That's more like it,” Benny said, sounding very satisfied as he wrapped his right leg around Dean's legs, stepping down on the crotch of Dean's underwear and jeans, keeping him right where he wanted him. “You gonna submit yet?” he asked.

“No!” Dean growled. Benny had a good hold on him, but the second Benny gave him the opportunity, Dean would get out of it.

“Hmm, then I'll have'ta work a little harder for it,” Benny said, and Dean could tell he was smiling.

“Oh, c'mon!” Dean whined as he saw Sam take a seat across from them on the overstuffed chair, his jeans and underwear at his knees as he palmed his cock.

“Hey,” Sam said with a smirk, “if you guys are gonna fuck like animals in the house, you're gonna have an audience.”

Sarah sat down on the other overstuffed chair, then patted the small space next to her. Charlie sat down on the cushion, then draped her legs over Sarah's lap, grinning at Dean.

“No panties,” Sarah said to Dean.

“Which one of you?” he asked.

“Both of us,” Sarah said, spreading her legs enough that he could see up her short dress.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed.

Nick sat down on the couch not currently occupied by Dean and Benny, then grinned as Cas sat on his left side and Gabe sat on his right. Dean didn't know if he was all that excited about everyone watching now that they were here.

The mood Benny was in, he'd set Dean's ass on fire, just like Dean knew he would when he first taunted Benny, but now that he was here, now that he felt the eyes of everyone on him, he started to panic about crying in front of them. It wasn't for punishment, but Benny could still bring him to tears at times, though Dean knew that going in.

Then he looked at his mates, who must've seen the panic setting in because they had concern written all over their faces. Concern for him. And that wasn't what this was supposed to be about. The only reason he was freaking out was because they'd all see him cry, not because of the spanking itself. These people, his family, had seen him behaving like a spineless puppy, yet they were still here, they still respected him, they thought he was perfect for the job of carus in their house.

This was nothing like before. It was something he was doing for Benny because he wanted to, doing it of his own free will with no manipulation involved. Suddenly, freaking out over crying in front of them seemed so petty, and he almost felt arrogant for having been upset about it in the first place.

The first smack landed, and Dean flinched hard, but then he grinned at Gabe. “You jealous, Gabe?” he asked.

Gabe's facial expressions went from concerned to confused to aroused so fast Dean nearly laughed. “Nah,” Gabe said, shaking his head. “I'll spank that ass one of these days.”

Dean chuckled, then let out a yelp as Benny smacked him hard. He squirmed on Benny's lap, waiting for the sting to back off, but before it did, Benny smacked him again.

“Dude, your fucking hand is – ah!” Dean said.

“Still mouthin' off,” Benny said, almost as if to himself, “even though I gotcha over my knee.”

It hurt his neck to look back at Gabe, Nick, and Cas, but when he heard Nick moan, he just had to see what was going on. He groaned as he watched Nick spreading his legs, one on each of Dean's mates' legs, Nick's eyes half closed, his mouth open as Gabe and Cas licked and kissed at his neck and jerked him off at the same time while also stroking themselves.

Cas' head was tilted so he could still see what was happening to Dean, and the angle gave Cas a rather evil look. Dean had joked with Gabe more than once over the years that Cas sometimes gave off a creepy serial killer vibe with some of the looks he gave people, and now that he thought about it, he realized Cas only did that with him and Gabe.

Dean gasped as five hard smacks in quick succession landed on his ass, his toes curling in his boots. He gave up trying to see his mates and Nick on the couch to save his neck and caught sight of Sam pushing his jeans and underwear to his ankles, then spreading his legs wide as he stroked himself, watching Dean.

Five more smacks made Dean whine and his back arched. Charlie was leaning up against one arm of the chair and had put her feet up on the opposite arm of the chair, her legs wide as Sarah fingered her with her left hand. Dean nearly whined again because he couldn't see, but he supposed he couldn't complain too much because he had a great view of Charlie's right hand as she fingered Sarah.

“You ready to submit yet, boy?” Benny asked, squeezing Dean's ass cheeks, then running his fingers gently over the crease.

Dean chuckled even though he knew exactly why Benny was asking him that question. Benny was about to get down to business, and he was giving Dean one last chance to back out and just have some rough sex.

“If you do something to make me bare my neck for you, then I'll submit,” Dean said, putting as much attitude as he could into the words. “So far I'm not impressed,” he said, turning his head to see the look on Benny's face.

Benny's right eyebrow slowly crept up, then he grinned. “We'll see if you'll change your mind in a couple'a minutes,” he said, then started spanking Dean fast and hard.

Dean's mouth opened and his eyes widened as he pressed his forehead into the cushion underneath him. His back arched as the pain intensified quickly. He realized he was holding his breath, so he tried to start breathing again, but he panted a few times, then held his breath again.

Benny wasn't holding back, and Dean knew full well he wouldn't. He'd told Dean more than once that spanking a person to tears was a huge turn-on for him, though he'd assured Dean that spanking someone for punishment was never arousing, and Dean believed him, especially after Dean had been on the receiving end of a punishment spanking from him and Benny hadn't even started to get hard from it.

Dean tried to hold still, but Benny was very good at making things intense, and the pain was nearly overwhelming because of how fast the hits were coming and how much power Benny was putting behind them.

He growled, but it turned into a whimper, and he grit his teeth, hissing as he squeezed his eyes shut. Dean suddenly had the urge to cover his ass, but his arms were wrapped up in the shreds of his shirt, and when he pulled and struggled, he didn't get loose.

Dean turned his head, taking a quick look at everyone else in the room. He'd had the stupid idea that seeing everyone getting off would distract him, and even though he was glad they were enjoying it, the visual did nothing to get his mind off the fire Benny was igniting on his ass.

“Benny,” Dean whimpered, needing something, but he didn't know what it was.

“You got a safeword,” Benny calmly reminded him, his hand never missing a beat. “Use it if you need it.”

And that was it. That's what he needed. Even though logically he knew he could get Benny to stop, the fact that Benny reminded him of his safeword and was listening to him calmed the growing panic inside him. Sure, it still hurt like Hell, but if he really needed Benny to stop, all he had to do was use his safeword.

It also meant he could say anything else he wanted while Benny beat his ass and Benny could keep going, which was a relief. He'd started this, and he was damn well going to finish it, but sometimes his mouth could run off, and to know that Benny was listening for a safeword instead of just “stop” took a load off his shoulders.

“Oh,fuck, Benny,” Dean said, his voice cracking.

Dean could handle pain, but a spanking was always emotional for Dean. He'd been hurt plenty of times on hunts, had been stitched up without anesthetic, and Sam had fixed his dislocated shoulder on two separate occasions. But the emotions involved with a spanking changed the whole thing.

If he knew he was getting punished for something he'd done wrong, he'd cry even sooner. Knowing that Benny was getting off on this, he'd last a while before crying, but he had no doubt Benny would bring him to tears.

“Benny, please,” Dean groaned, his legs kicking involuntarily, though he didn't move much because Benny had him pinned down. “It fucking, oh shit. Benny, you... Ah!”

Dean was panting, his eyes burning, and his ass was hurting enough that he didn't care anymore who saw the tears. His bottom lip wobbled as the first tears rolled down his cheeks and he whimpered. Benny knew him all too well, and as soon as he'd sniffled, Benny started spanking him even faster.

“Fuck, oh, fuck!” Dean screamed, then started crying. “It fuckin' hurts!”

Dean's world spun in front of him, and suddenly he was face-to-face with Benny, straddling Benny's thighs and hissing as his ass brushed against Benny's jeans. Benny looked up at him with a smile, looking very aroused and anything but stressed and upset.

Benny had taken his cock out of his pants, but Dean had no idea when it had happened. He was hard and leaking, poking into Dean's leg, and Dean squirmed on Benny's lap just enough that Benny's cock was moved into the crease between Dean's thigh and lower stomach and pelvic area.

Dean didn't try to stop himself from crying, knowing just how much it turned Benny on. Benny reached up and wrapped his right hand around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him down until they were but an inch apart from each other.

“Does your ass hurt, gorgeous?” Benny asked as he pulled the tattered remains of Dean's shirt from his arms and tossed it behind the couch.

Dean nodded. “Yes, s-sir,” he said, sniffling.

“Rub that flamin' red ass on my jeans,” Benny said, then licked Dean's left cheek, cleaning the tears from his face. “Make me come,” he said, looking pointedly down at his own cock, riding between Dean's leg and torso.

Dean felt his cheeks flush, but he did as he was told, putting his left hand over Benny's cock and pressing down so Benny would get more friction as Dean moved. Dean set up a rhythm, but he whimpered as his ass dragged over Benny's jeans, more tears falling.

Benny licked at his cheeks, moaning as he caressed Dean's side with his left hand, his right still holding Dean's neck to keep him right where he wanted him. Dean heard a gasp somewhere off to his left, then Gabe swore softly, obviously coming, yet not wanting to interrupt Dean and Benny.

“Make me come, Dean,” Benny growled, then kissed his lips, licking into Dean's mouth and growling as Dean moved faster.

Dean let Benny control the kiss as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Benny was always a contrast to Dean, and Dean loved him for it. He made things intense. Even as he gently licked inside Dean's mouth and held his neck with his right hand in almost a feather-light grip, his left hand moved around to Dean's back, slid down, and he scratched his nails over the sore skin of Dean's ass, making him whimper into the kiss.

He heard one of the women gasp and moan, and he grinned against Benny's lips. He assumed it was Charlie, though he couldn't be sure. He didn't know all their noises yet, and this one was much more throaty than he'd heard from either of them before, but he was fairly certain one of them had just come.

Benny groaned, still gently kissing Dean as he squeezed his right ass cheek. Dean's hips stuttered in their rhythm because of the pain and he made a soft noise of discomfort, muffled by Benny's mouth.

“Fuck,” Benny whispered as their lips separated with a wet noise, and then Benny started licking at Dean's cheeks again as he wrapped both arms around Dean and fucked up against him, holding him tightly.

Benny came, panting hard and still licking Dean's cheeks. Dean had no idea if Benny had shot onto the carpet or the couch, but some of it had dripped down into the crease between Dean's leg and torso, making Benny's cock slide around messily. Finally Benny pulled back, his hands sliding over Dean's skin and then coming to rest on Dean's thighs.

“Can I come?” Dean asked, his cock hard despite the pain.

Benny smiled up at him. “You've been a very good boy,” he said.

Dean felt his cheeks flush, but it felt great to have Benny compliment him, and his cock twitched as Benny gazed at him, love and adoration in his eyes.

“You've been such a good boy that I'm gonna let you come,” Benny said.

Dean didn't move. Benny wasn't done playing yet, and Dean knew it. “How do you want me to do it?” he asked submissively.

Benny's smile grew, and he stretched up to give Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. “Such a good boy,” he said, shaking his head almost as if he was amazed at Dean's behavior.

Dean couldn't help but smile. This made it all worth it. He'd completely relieved Benny's stress of the day. Sure, he might still be upset over whatever had happened, but Dean had helped him through the worst part of it. The rest of them getting off was just a bonus, albeit a fun bonus.

“Nick,” Benny said, still gazing up at Dean.

“Yes, sir?” Nick replied, sounding a little breathless.

“You wanna get fucked by this very good boy who deserves a reward for doin' somethin' for me even though he hates it?” Benny asked.

“Yes, sir!” Nick said, sounding excited.

“Good boy,” Benny said, turning to look at Nick with a smile. “I have such obedient boys today.”

“You should get growly more often,” Dean said with a grin.

Benny chuckled and shook his head. “Get your clothes off, get on the floor where we all can see ya, then get on your back.”

“Hell, yeah,” Nick said, and Dean turned to watch Nick hurrying to get his clothes off.

“Don't hurt yourself, kid,” Benny said to Nick.

Nick froze, his shirt off and his jeans halfway down his legs. “Oh, did you want me to go slow?” he asked, a shocked look on his face.

“Nope, I just didn't want ya to go so fast you hurt yourself,” Benny said. “That might make it harder to enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, okay,” Nick said, a relieved look on his face.

“Although,” Benny drawled, “a little ass wiggle wouldn't hurt.”

Nick actually blushed, and Dean covered his chuckle by clearing his throat. Nick pulled the rest of his clothes off, then turned so Benny and Dean could see his ass, then did a little shimmy, wiggling his ass for them.

“Mmm, yeah,” Benny moaned. “You wanna fuck that ass, Dean?”

“Fuck, yeah!” Dean said.

“Good boy, Nick,” Benny said, and Nick stopped wiggling. “Go ahead and get on the floor.”

Dean started to get up, but Benny held him down by pushing on Dean's thighs. Dean looked at Benny with a bit of a frown.

“Remember that thing I've told ya before that I wanted to try?” Benny asked.

Dean snorted. “You've wanted to try a lot of shit.”

Benny nodded, smiling. “Yeah, but this one I've mentioned a few times, said I wanted to try it on ya, but you always whined so much that I said ya didn't have to.”

Dean's eyes widened. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed, wincing as he looked at Benny.

“I wanna get off again, and I'd really appreciate it if ya did it, but ya don't have to,” Benny said softly.

Dean knew he meant it. If Dean said no, Benny wouldn't be disappointed, wouldn't give him a hard time, and they'd still have fun. But why not? His ass was already on fire, he'd already pretty much told Benny he could do anything he wanted, and the others would probably get a kick out of it. The only problem was, Dean didn't know if he could pull it off.

“I don't know if I can come like that,” Dean said.

“I know you,” Benny said, smiling at Dean. “I'll see if I can get you to come, and if you can't, we'll stop. And you always have the option of using your safeword.”

Dean felt relieved by Benny's assurances. He wanted to do it for Benny, so he nodded. “Okay, I'll do it.”

Benny paused for a moment, then pulled Dean down for a kiss. “Thank you, Dean,” Benny whispered as he ended the kiss.

“You're the one that has to put up with my whining later when my ass hurts too much to sit,” Dean said with a grin.

Benny snorted. “Did you forget what I did for ya the last time ya let me spank your ass for fun?” he asked. “Or the time before that?”

Dean chuckled. “No, I didn't forget. I just wanted to hear you say you're gonna be all sweet to me.”

Benny grinned. “I'll hand feed ya dinner while ya straddle my lap so your bright red ass doesn't have to touch the seat, and then I'll put ya over my knee while we're watching TV on the couch after dinner so I can rub some cool cream into your skin.”

Dean shivered in anticipation. “All right, let's do this before I psych myself out of it,” he said, getting off Benny's lap and going to his knees, then crawling in between Nick's legs.

Nick handed him a bottle of lube. “Cas gave me that,” he said.

Dean chuckled. “I think he hides them in his underwear,” he said.

Nick laughed. “Wherever he hides them, it's very convenient.”

“True,” Dean said as he squirted some lube onto his fingers and started stretching Nick's asshole with the fingers of his right hand. He stroked Nick's cock with his left hand, grinning when Nick groaned and spread his legs even more.

“So what's this fantasy of Benny's?” Nick asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Benny's got this thing about my ass.”

“A very nice ass,” Benny said, and Nick nodded his agreement.

“He's also really into erotic spanking, as you may have noticed,” Dean continued, getting a kick out of Nick's grin getting bigger. “He's asked me before if we could try this thing where he beats my ass until I get off, but I've always said no, because I hate getting my ass beat and tend to lose my erection, which means he'd theoretically continue beating my ass for the rest of my life.”

“Mmm, I'd have'ta quit my job,” Benny said, sounding almost dreamy about it.

“Aww, damn it!” Gabe whined. “I knew I should'a waited to come!”

Dean grinned, trying to ignore Gabe's whining and one of the girls giggling at him. “This time Benny's offered to let me try it and has graciously offered to stop if it looks like I can't do it.”

“Well, that's very nice of him to do that,” Nick said with a nod.

“I'm real thoughtful like that,” Benny said, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

Dean yelped as Benny smacked his left ass cheek. “Hey!” he complained, looking over his shoulder at Benny with a pout.

“I think he's about done gettin' stretched, don't ya think?” Benny asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, I'm tryin' to psych myself up,” he grumbled.

“You want help?” Benny asked softly, and Dean knew exactly what he meant.

Dean always had trouble with anticipation. If something was staring him in the face, he could stand up to it like nobody else. But tell him exactly what he'd be facing up to, then make him wait, and he'd freak himself out over it. Benny was offering to take charge and give Dean orders, making it easier for him.

Benny and Ellen were always the best at getting Dean to get over the anticipation, but anyone who didn't know what the two of them were doing, anyone who didn't know Dean well enough would think Benny and Ellen were too harsh. But it was something Dean loved about both of them.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, hoping no one else heard them, even if he really didn't have a reason to be embarrassed about it.

Benny nodded and shuffled forward until he was sitting on his heels at Dean's left side, enough room between them for Nick's right leg. “Pull your fingers out, then slick your cock,” Benny ordered, a no-nonsense tone to his voice and a look on his face that meant business.

Dean's hand shook as he obeyed the orders, and once he'd slicked up his cock, he sat there holding it, staring down at Nick's hole like it was a dangerous place.

“I'm gonna come so hard,” Benny drawled. “Gonna love seein' your red ass flinching every time my hand connects with it, listenin' to you whimperin' and gaspin', watchin' you fuckin' Nick until he comes all over himself, screamin' your name,” he said, his voice so fucking sultry that Dean shivered.

Dean took a cleansing breath and pushed into Nick, so preoccupied with what was about to happen that he didn't even think to give Nick time to adjust, but when he remembered, he looked down and saw that Nick was totally on board with it all, stroking his own cock, eyes wide as he gazed up at Dean.

“There's my good boy,” Benny said. “Such a good boy, doin' what I asked of ya even though ya know it's gonna hurt. Turns me on like you wouldn't believe,” he said sincerely.

Dean flinched and gasped as Benny caressed Dean's ass, expecting Benny to start smacking him right away. Dean's hips had stuttered to a stop, but when he realized Benny was just feeling him up, he started fucking Nick again.

“You got no idea how hard my cock is right now,” Benny said softly, making it seem intimate.

Dean heard Benny hiss, and he turned to see Benny stroking his cock, which was hard and leaking onto Nick's leg. Benny had just come a few minutes ago, and a part of Dean was surprised at his refractory time, but another part of Dean knew the reason Benny had asked for this a few times over the years was because Benny had wanted it so badly. Of course he'd be leaking all over Nick's leg.

“You gonna keep bein' a good boy for me?” Benny asked.

“Yes, sir,” Dean said with a nod, looking down at Nick's chest.

“I'm gonna start spankin' that ass of yours now,” Benny warned him as he pulled his hand away, “and you're gonna keep fuckin' Nick, tryin' to make him come, tryin' to make yourself come.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, putting a hand on the carpet to either side of Nick's torso, giving himself leverage for not only fucking Nick, but also so he wouldn't fall over when Benny started.

“Good boy,” Benny growled, then smacked Dean's ass hard enough that Dean froze, letting out a yelp. “Keep goin'. I didn't tell ya to stop.”

Dean nodded and started fucking Nick again. He wasn't going very fast, and after just a few thrusts, Benny smacked him again. This time Dean didn't stop. It only took him three smacks to realize Benny was smacking him every third time he fucked into Nick.

He forgot about anyone else in the room. He was focused on Benny, on the hand smacking his ass every third thrust. His ass was still sore from earlier, and even though he knew Benny wasn't hitting him as hard as he had before, it was already stinging.

Another smack landed, and this time Dean let out a whimper, his bottom lip wobbling. By the time the next one connected, a tear ran down his cheek and landed on Nick's chest. He couldn't do this. His erection was softening. Soon he wouldn't be able to stay inside Nick.

“Benny,” Dean whimpered.

Then Nick was reaching up, touching his face gently, fingers on each of his cheeks and a look on his face that Dean could only describe as... yes, that was admiration. And Nick almost seemed shocked, but Dean didn't know why.

“No wonder Benny gets off on spanking you, pumpkin,” Nick said softly, just for him. His right index finger traced over Dean's left eyebrow. “Your eyes are rimmed in pink, making your eyes look so green it's breathtaking,” he said with a hint of a smile on his face. Then his finger caressed Dean's tear-streaked cheek. “Your cheeks are flushed. And your lips,” he said, running his finger over Dean's lower lip with such a gentle touch that Dean held his breath. “Your lips are all swollen, like someone's been nibbling on them.”

Dean flinched as another smack landed, but he kept fucking Nick, his cock getting harder again. He focused on Nick, the way he'd locked eyes with Dean.

“You suffer so beautifully for him,” Nick whispered, then sat up on his elbows, licking at Dean's cheeks and placing painfully gentle kisses over his nose, his cheeks, his lips.

“Ah!” Dean yelped as Benny smacked him again, more tears running down his cheeks. His cock was so hard it hurt, and Dean had no idea how it was happening.

Nick groaned, kissing the corner of Dean's mouth. “The noises you make,” he said almost like an expletive as he rubbed his nose over Dean's cheeks, butting his forehead against Dean's chin, his nose.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed as Benny smacked him harder, his voice cracking.

“Fuck me faster,” Nick said, pulling back to look Dean in the eye again.

Dean let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “That means I get beat all that much sooner,” he said, as if Nick was suggesting sticking his finger into an electrical outlet.

“If you fuck me faster, you'll come faster,” Nick said. “C'mon. Fuck me fast and hard. Give me a bad case of rug burn. Come inside me. Make me come.”

Dean groaned and did just what Nick said, fucking him harder, faster, and focusing on how good it felt to fuck Nick as hard as he wanted. Nick was taking it. Not just taking it, but he was encouraging Dean to fuck him harder by pushing his heels into the back of Dean's thighs.

“Harder!” Nick growled. “C'mon. Fuck me harder!” he said, grabbing Dean by the back of the head and scratching his nails over Dean's scalp, down his neck, and over his left shoulder.

Dean hissed at the pain, but he did it, fucking Nick so hard he couldn't tell if he was panting because of the effort of fucking or the pain from the spanking. But it didn't matter anymore. He was doing this for Benny, and both Benny and Nick were having a blast.

“He's a good boy, isn't he, Nick?” Benny asked, then let loose with a smack that made Dean's toes curl.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean growled, his teeth clenched.

“Amazing,” Nick breathed, his eyes wide as he looked up at Dean, easing himself back down to the carpet. “Never seen anything so fuckin' hot.”

“Fill him up, kid,” Benny said. “I wanna see your spunk drippin' outta his asshole for the next hour.”

Dean growled with the next smack, fucking Nick even harder as he leaned down and bit Nick's chest, grinning against his skin as Nick gasped with the pain, his back arching off the floor.

“Fuck, oh, I-ah!” Nick growled. “I can't h-oh! Fuck, I can't fuckin' hold on! I gotta come! Fuck! Oh, fuck, Dean!” he hissed as his asshole started clenching around Dean's cock.

Dean looked down in time to see Nick coming all over his own stomach, completely untouched, Nick's fingers scratching through the carpet at either side of his body. It was so fucking hot, so unexpected that it triggered Dean's orgasm, hitting him hard as Benny smacked him again, adding pain at the best possible moment.

“Benny! I fu-oh, yeah, oh fuck! Benny!” Dean screamed into Nick's chest as he fucked him so hard Nick grunted with every thrust, Benny spanking him the whole time.

Dean didn't stop until long after he'd come, then he collapsed onto Nick, hoping Nick would still be able to breathe, but kinda not caring all that much if Nick couldn't. His eyes drooped closed, but then opened wide again as something was pushed into his asshole.

It was big, and as he tried to turn his head to see what was happening, because his brain was just wasted enough he couldn't tell what the fuck was going on at first, a hand came down on his right shoulder, pushing him down against Nick.

He was relaxed enough from his orgasm that the stretch burned, but didn't really hurt. He heard Benny grunt, then growl, and he finally realized what was going on as Benny started fucking him hard and fast, panting and biting at Dean's back.

It didn't take long, and if Dean hadn't come so hard, he'd be hard from just how enthusiastically Benny was fucking him. Benny wasn't even talking, just biting and fucking him so hard Nick was huffing with the impact. Benny's jeans were scraping on Dean's ass with each thrust, making Dean gasp and wince, but it was so fucking hot that Dean didn't ask him to stop. He loved when Benny lost control because of him.

“Dean!” Benny yelled, then he howled, coming inside Dean before he dropped his forehead onto Dean's back, panting over Dean's skin.

The only sound in the room was panting for quite a while, and then someone gasped out a “wow.” Dean had no idea who it was, and it was then he remembered there were others in the room. He'd been so focused on Nick and Benny that he'd forgotten.

He opened his eyes, looking over at the couch to see Cas and Gabe staring at him, their eyes wide and come all over their shirts. Dean looked to Sam next and saw he was pretty much in the same state. His eyes were wide, a hand still wrapped around his cock, though he wasn't stroking himself. Dean couldn't be sure, but there may have been come all the way up on his neck.

When he looked at the girls, he chuckled. They were both sucking on their fingers. They'd lost their clothes somewhere along the way, and Charlie's dark red pubic hair was soaked. Sarah's landing strip was dark black like the hair on her head, and Dean couldn't tell how wet it was, but both women had very satisfied looks on their faces.

Nick moaned. “I've never been so happy I decided to make a crock pot dinner as I am right now.”

Dean snorted. “We still gotta get up to eat it.”

“That's okay,” Nick said. “I'll be able to move in just a few minutes. Maybe.”

“Not if I refuse to get off you,” Dean said.

“Oh well,” Nick said, shrugging weakly. “It'll last for hours in the crock pot. No hurry.”

“If anyone was counting,” Charlie said, “I came twice.”

“I made it to three,” Sarah said, “and my pussy is sore.”

“I came twice,” Gabe said, sounding like he was already half asleep.

“Three times,” Cas grunted, “and my dick hurts.”

Benny kissed Dean's neck, then rubbed his nose just under Dean's left ear. “Thank you,” he whispered, his lips tickling Dean's ear. “I've used it as a jerk-off fantasy for years, but you were a whole Hell of a lot more amazing than anything in my head,” he said, and Dean knew that was Benny's way of letting him know how much it meant to him.

Dean snorted. “You can thank me by following through with your offer to feed me on your lap and rub cream on my sore ass,” he said, knowing Benny would hear what he wasn't saying, that this was just for Benny, and it was something Dean wouldn't do for anyone else.

Benny huffed out a laugh, then kissed Dean's head. “Love you too,” he said.

“Gettin' soft in your old age,” Dean mumbled, even though he couldn't help the big grin on his face.

Benny shifted, pushing his cock deeper into Dean, making Dean hiss. “Does that feel soft to you?” he asked, and Dean could practically hear the smile.

Dean chuckled. “Have you ever found out how many times you can go before your cock just gets soft right away?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Benny moaned into Dean's neck. “I'll have to try that one of these days. You can help me.”

“All right,” Charlie said, sliding to the floor and crawling over to Dean. “If you move your big, grumbly ass, I'll clean up.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, squinting up at her.

“I'm movin',” Benny said.

Dean hissed as Benny pulled out, and then he whined and squirmed as Charlie started eating him out. “Oh, fuck. I forgot that you... Oh yeah! How could I forget that's part of your job?”

Nick snorted. “I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot your own name after that.”

“Oh, her little tongue is so fucking perfect,” Dean moaned as she sucked and licked at his asshole. “Why the fuck did I ever think it was a good idea to ask that we chuck the whole prepping rule? What the fuck's wrong with me?”

Nick chuckled. “If she's that awesome at her job, I think I'm gonna start cleaning myself out every day and begging for a cleanup job after getting fucked!”

Charlie sat up, rubbing her breasts against Dean's ass cheeks and making him moan and flinch from the pain. “Dean gets priority, but yeah, anybody who is thoughtful enough to clean themselves out and ask nicely will get a clean-up job.”

“Oh,” Nick moaned loudly. “That does it. I'm giving myself an enema every day now.”

“Why do you think I give myself one every morning?” Sarah asked, a smirk evident in her tone of voice.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean whimpered. “My dick is too sore to twitch.” He felt something rubbing over his asshole, but it was an odd feeling. He knew it wasn't Charlie's tongue, and it didn't feel like a finger, so he turned to see what she was doing. “Oh, fuck!” Dean nearly wailed as he saw Charlie rubbing her right nipple over his hole.

Sarah chuckled. “She's doin' that so I can have a taste,” she said with a smirk.

“Oh, please tell me you're not just fuckin' with us!” Sam moaned, then whimpered as Charlie crawled to Sarah, climbed up on her, and thrust her chest out at her mate.

All the guys moaned as they watched Sarah sucking and mouthing at Charlie's breast, her hands running over Charlie's sides. When Sarah was done, Charlie flopped back down onto the cushion beside Sarah.

“I'm gonna pull out, Nick,” Dean said, then slowly eased out, rolling over onto his back on the carpet. He whimpered and rolled onto his side as soon as the carpet brushed up against his sore skin. “I think we need thicker carpet. Ya know, for times like these when I can't move over to the couch.”

“I have an idea,” Charlie said, sounding more perky already. “Sarah and I both get energized with orgasms instead of all sleepy and lethargic.”

“Of course you do,” Dean grumbled, his eyes closed.

Charlie giggled. “So,” she drawled, “we'll get plates made up for everybody while you guys crawl over to the couch, and we can all eat in here tonight.”

“Oh,” Dean moaned, “you just earned so many more points with that shit right there.”

“You're gonna spoil us,” Sam said as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

Sarah chuckled. “Wait until you find out what we want in return,” she said ominously as she made her way into the kitchen after Charlie.

Sam snorted. “What they don't realize is they could pretty much ask for anything and we'd do it,” Sam mumbled.

“Don't let them hear you!” Gabe hissed, but Sam just chuckled.


	21. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's still dealing with the fallout from Alastair, but life in an Alpha House is never quiet anyway. Dean decides Nick needs some one-on-one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very awesome friend named [Arete214](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/arete214) has made me cover art for the Alpha House 'Verse. I'm adding it to the first chapter, but you can also check it out [HERE](http://mayalaen.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/ahcoverarete214sized.jpg).
> 
> Alternate Link for Chapter 21: [Mayalaen.com](http://mayalaen.com/fanfic/supernatural/alphahouse/part21/) || Soon to be on LJ and DW

The next morning, Dean awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. His stomach growled as he rolled over in bed, wrapping his arm around Cas as his right foot went back to touch Gabe's shin. None of them had early appointments, so they'd all decided a big breakfast was in order.

“Morning,” Dean said, then pushed his nose into Cas' hair, scenting him.

“Morning,” Cas said, opening his eyes.

Gabe groaned from behind Dean. “Bed feels good. Can they send breakfast up here?” he asked, his voice husky from sleep.

Dean chuckled. “Nick's making a big spread. He'll come up here and shoo us out of bed if we don't get down there.”

Gabe whined. “Fine.”

“Hey, guys,” Charlie said from the doorway. “We've got ten minutes before Nick's done with breakfast, so get a move on.”

Dean huffed. “That's not enough time to enjoy myself in the shower,” he said, pouting and not caring one bit about how silly it looked.

Charlie chuckled and was just about to say something when Sam came up behind her and put his head on her shoulder, his phone in his left hand.

“Mom's on the phone and she wants to talk to all of us, get an update on how we're doing,” Sam said, then headed off down the hallway.

Charlie shrugged. “Okay, well, let's get down there. We'll have shower time after breakfast. Which means you can stop pouting about not having enough time.”

Dean grinned. “Awesome!”

All three of them got out of bed and headed downstairs in their underwear, enticed by the smell of breakfast.

“We're fine, mom,” Sam said, rolling his eyes as they entered the kitchen. “Yes, Gabe and Charlie are giving us all regular checkups. Everybody's fine, including Dean.”

Dean's eyes widened and he smacked his brother on the arm. Sam put his hand over the mouthpiece and mouthed “what” at Dean.

“You didn't tell them about the claiming bite, did you?” Dean hissed at Sam, not at all worried that everyone else in the kitchen heard him.

Sam snorted. “No. You wanted that kept private, so I'm respecting your wishes.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean said, relaxing his stance. “Thanks.”

Sam gave him a smile as he took his hand off the mouthpiece. “Yeah, Mom, we're all taking it easy for a few days, but really, when Charlie and Sarah used all of us, it didn't drain us. You really don't need to worry about us.”

Nick grinned as he handed plates out to everyone, then they all headed for the dining room table. Sam put the cell phone on the table and switched it to speakerphone.

“...glad you guys are all safe,” Mary said through the phone.

“We're fine, Mom,” Dean reassured her.

“We're very proud of you guys,” Mary said. “You handled that situation better than could've been expected. It was a situation that even very experienced house members would've found difficult, but all of you worked together without turning on each other when that easily could've happened.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” Benny said with a smile, then took a bite of bacon.

“And,” Mary drawled, “I was going to head on out to see you guys after we get done with the Western Alpha Association meeting this afternoon, but Sam keeps insisting you're adults and you're all fine.”

Everyone chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about, ma'am,” Benny continued. “We know you've all got busy schedules and plenty of cleanup after what happened. Rest assured we're doin' fine.”

“I trust you,” Mary said confidently. “I feel like you're all my kids and I worry about you, but that doesn't mean I think you guys can't handle yourselves. Although I will tell you that it took a lot of convincing to get Ellen to go to the Crisis Center instead of hightailing it over to you guys.”

Dean felt Nick's reaction even though Nick was sitting across from him at the table. Nick's smile dropped and his shoulders tensed.

“What are they going to do with Kevin?” Nick asked, derailing the conversation a bit, but it was understandable. Dean could hear the pain in his voice even though Nick was trying for strong and business-like.

Charlie was having none of it. She wrapped her right arm around his midsection and rested her head on his shoulder. Dean almost expected Nick to pull away because he was hurting, even though Nick normally wouldn't have, but instead Nick leaned into it, his shoulders dropping and his left arm coming up to wrap around Charlie.

“They're trying rehabilitation,” Mary said, voice gentle. “Unlike Alastair, Kevin's magics hadn't turned black.”

Nick nodded. “Okay. Have any of you seen him?”

“I did,” Meg said, obviously on speakerphone with Mary and joining in because she couldn't stay quiet.

“Do you think rehab would work?” Nick asked.

Meg sighed. “Honestly? I don't know. He's fighting it, he's furious at everyone for taking his magics from him, especially Sam, and he's threatened violence on more than one occasion, but he hasn't been there very long, he's still hurting, and you never know if he'll change his mind.”

“Has he...?” Nick started, but huffed, shaking his head.

“Asked about you?” Meg said, finishing the question Nick hadn't wanted to ask. “Yes, he did. He asked us to bring you to the center. I'm sorry, sweetie, but when the empaths read him, his only intention was to hurt you.”

Nick nodded, body deflating and a broken expression on his face. Dean couldn't take it anymore. “Fuck him,” Dean said, his voice almost low enough to be called a growl.

Nick looked at Dean, his eyes wide. It took him a moment, but he realized what Dean was doing and nodded. “I know,” he said with a bit of a smile. “He was an asshole.”

“No, I'm serious,” Dean said, catching Nick's attempt at levity. “He used you because he thought you were the easiest to manipulate, the weakest of us, and yet who saved us?”

Nick snorted. “Charlie.”

“Don't give me any of that bullshit about it all being Charlie,” Dean said with a frown. “She's awesome and helped save all of us, but Charlie had no idea where that black shit was coming from, and even though you didn't know her very well, you let her in your head to do whatever she needed to save us. She could've done anything in there, and you opened up and let her even though it hurt like hell.”

“Yeah, I let an empath run around inside my head,” Nick said with a shrug. “Big deal.”

“It was your idea to use the magics from neighbors,” Charlie said.

“How about we not mention my lack of moral conscience around Primes?” Nick said, eyes wide and a little panicked.

“Charlie told me what you said to her,” Dean said. “She told me that you gave her a pep talk about choosing the lesser of two evils. We don't know what Alastair's plans included. So don't go whining about your lack of moral conscience when you were an integral part of stopping a level ten black magics warlock from taking over the city while using my brother like a puppet.”

“Did you just use the word integral in a sentence?” Nick asked, straight-faced.

Dean's brain did a full stop. He stared at Nick as if the man had grown another head. Nick snorted, then chuckled, then he let out a laugh that Dean would forever insist was more of a giggle.

“Asshole,” Dean said affectionately, shaking his head.

Nick shook his head, still smiling. “I know it all worked and I helped, I just wonder if things could've ended up differently had I done something different.”

“My son doesn't have much tact when someone he loves is hurting,” Mary said, “but you probably know that by now.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Nick said with a grin, even though Mary couldn't see it.

“And you probably also know that he loves you a lot, and he's come to appreciate you not only as a house member and fellow alpha, but also as part of the family,” she said.

“Yes, ma'am,” Nick said, then turned and gave Dean a wink.

“I wasn't just trying to boost your confidence when I said we're very proud of you guys,” Mary said. “And Nick, you're included in that. You all worked together, you trusted your instincts, and there was no loss of life, no one got seriously injured beyond Alastair and Kevin. And even though I know this has to be very hard on all of you to lose a member of your house, one who was a plant and manipulating all of you, I'm confident you'll support each other and the bond of the house members will be even stronger.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” Nick said, voice soft and eyes a little watery.

“Now,” Mary said, obviously having changed the subject, “we _will_ be coming out to see you. I'm not sure if it'll be all of us, but we're going to come for a visit either tomorrow or the day after.”

“You really don't...,” Sam started, but was cut off by Mary.

“Don't even start,” Mary barked, and Dean grinned when Sam shut his mouth and backed down. “You guys have been through a lot. And not only are we coming out because it's our responsibility as primes, but we care about every one of you. Whether you want to admit it or not, this was traumatic, and we _need_ to check up on our pups even though we know they're fully grown. Yes, we have a lot of shit to deal with after what Alastair did, but you guys are important too.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Dean said. “We're not trying to stop you from coming here. We just know there's a lot going on and we don't want you guys worrying about us.”

“Leave that up to us,” Mary said, smile evident in her tone of voice. “We'll worry about you just as much as we want to.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay.”

“Gabriel?” Mary said.

“Yes, ma'am?” Gabe said with a mouthful of food, cheeks flushing when he realized what he'd done.

“Ellen would greatly appreciate it if you'd send a copy of your medical reports to her as soon as you can,” she said.

“Not a problem,” Gabe said.

“All right, then I'll let you all get back to breakfast,” Mary said. “Love you guys!”

Everyone responded with their goodbyes and “love you too.”

“Okay, so even though we've already done some damage control over this whole situation, we still have a lot to check up on,” Dean said. “What's everyone's plans for the day?”

Benny wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I'll be checkin' in with the local hunter associations and makin' a visit to the hospital up the road. A few of the local folks have been stoppin' in to get psychic checkups after what happened. Nothin' serious, I assume, but I'd like to show everyone we care about them enough to make sure they're okay.”

“Would you mind if I went with you?” Charlie asked.

“I was hopin' you'd ask,” Benny said with a wink.

Charlie nodded, smiling. “I'd like to get a read on everyone. Just so I stop worrying about them.”

“I'll be heading over to the crisis center,” Gabriel said. “After I finish gathering the reports for Ellen, of course.”

“I need to make sure the house next door,” Cas said as he pointed over his shoulder, “and the surrounding area is stable and secure. I'll be going downtown to get some contractors out here to assess for damage. I'd like them to take a quick sweep of the whole neighborhood just for peace of mind.”

“Sam,” Dean said, looking to his brother. “I'd like your help, and possibly also Sarah's.”

“What'cha need?” Sam asked as Sarah said, “Anything you need.”

“I've gotta make another statement,” Dean said. “What we released to the press the other day was a quick damage control thing, but word is probably spreading quickly, and I don't want everyone to be getting the wrong idea or feeling as if we're trying to cover this up. I'd like you and Sarah to help me with the statement and getting in contact with the local media.”

“I have a lot of connections,” Sarah said. “I can get you all the local media stations within just a couple hours. I'm sure they're anxious to get a hold of the rest of the story anyway.”

“Awesome,” Dean said with a smile.

“You and I can go in the office and write something up,” Sam said.

“Nick, did you have plans or can I delegate something to you?” Dean asked.

“I was planning on making some calls to the local neighborhood watch organizations and also fire and rescue,” Nick said, “but that's not a pressing matter.”

“No, I'd definitely like you to do that,” Dean said, nodding. “But that works well with what I was gonna ask you to do. I'd like you to be available here for anyone who calls or emails us with an issue. We'll all be out around town or busy, so if anybody has a problem, I'd like you to be the one who assigns it to one of us and gets us the message.”

“I can do that,” Nick said.

“I'm also gonna leave it up to you to decide if it's something urgent or if it can wait,” Dean said.

Nick nodded. “Okay.”

Dean smiled as he stood up. “Sounds like a plan. Thank you for the awesome breakfast, Nick,” he said, grinning when everyone else agreed and Nick blushed a little with the attention. “Let's all keep in touch throughout the day, put your phones on vibrate so we can get to each other whenever we need to, and I'll see you all tonight.”

***

Dean was tired, but he felt good. It was a long day, but the local news stations had taken his statement and aired it multiple times throughout the day, and by the way all the other house members responded throughout the day, it appeared everyone in Palo Alto was relieved that the situation had been taken care of as well as it had been.

He rubbed at his eyes as he walked down the hallway from the office to the kitchen. Nick hadn't had much time to make dinner because the phone had been ringing almost nonstop all day, but it still smelled delicious.

“Dude,” Dean groaned as he walked up behind Nick and wrapped his arms around Nick's midsection, “I'm gonna get really fuckin' fat if you keep this up.”

Nick laughed, relaxing against Dean. “So does that mean I should cancel dessert?”

Dean kissed Nick's neck and rested his forehead on Nick's shoulder. “I'd like to be sensible about it and say yes, but I just can't.”

Nick laughed again as he stirred the pasta. “Good, because I made cheesecake last night.”

“Oh, cheesecake,” Dean groaned. “Wait, last night?”

“Yeah,” Nick said. “I had a hard time sleeping, so I made cheesecake. Cooking relaxes me.”

“You didn't sleep with the girls?” Dean asked.

“No,” Nick replied.

“You slept alone?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

Dean took the utensil from Nick's hand, then turned the man around so he could look him in the eye. “You're sleeping with me tonight.”

“Dean, you don't have to take care of me,” Nick said, trying to brush it off. “I'll be okay.”

Dean shrugged. “I know you will. But we're here for each other.”

“No,” Nick said, shaking his head. “You, Cas, and Gabe are getting ready to make a huge commitment. If you're that upset about me sleeping alone, I'll crash with the girls.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled him close. “Are you refusing me?” he asked, then leaned in and nuzzled at the side of Nick's neck.

Nick relaxed against Dean a little, wrapping his arms around him. “No, I just don't need to be taken care of.”

“I'm an alpha,” Dean said, pulling back a bit so he could look Nick in the eye, “and somebody in my house is hurting. Somebody I really fuckin' care about and who has this really big heart that not a lot of people know about because he's always there for everyone else and doesn't speak up about his own shit.”

Nick looked down between them and Dean could feel Nick's body tensing. He was uncomfortable. But it didn't stop Dean. It only made him decide to take a slightly different approach.

“I know you can take care of yourself,” Dean said. “I wasn't all that sure about anything besides the fact that I knew you were a good alpha when we started this house. But since we've been here you've shown me your true colors. You more than deserve to be here, and you're on the way to being a prime, I know you are.”

“Dean,” Nick complained, trying to pull away.

Dean smiled as he saw Benny come up behind Nick. He wasn't getting anywhere with Nick, so maybe Benny could help.

Benny's big hands came to rest on Nick's shoulders and Nick flinched at the touch. It seemed he was more startled than upset by it, like he'd been too focused on Dean to realize someone was coming up behind him.

“Nick,” Benny breathed, running his lips over Nick's left ear.

“Yeah?” Nick said, his eyes closing halfway, drinking in the attention without even realizing he was starved for it.

“It sounds like our carus needs a night alone with you,” Benny said.

Dean nearly cheered. Of course Benny knew how to word it. He could've kicked himself for not thinking of it, but that's why there weren't alpha houses run by a single alpha. They all worked together, complemented each other.

“Yes, sir,” Nick said.

“Is there some reason he can't have that?” Benny asked gently.

Nick's body relaxed even more. “No, sir,” he whispered.

“You're gonna take care of 'im?” Benny asked

“Yes, sir,” Nick said, looking Dean in the eye.

“Good,” Benny said with a small smile just for Dean. “I'd hate to think you were neglecting our carus.”

“I'm not,” Nick said.

Benny grinned. “You know I can't stand seein' that sad look he gets when he doesn't get his way.”

Nick snorted as Dean said, “Hey!”

Benny chuckled as he pulled away from Nick and peered into the pot of noodles. “And I don't know how you do it, but this smells even better than the last time you made it.”

Nick smiled. “Yeah, I added a little something else to it this time.”

Benny leaned down, face closer to the pot of pasta and sauce as he sniffed, then let out a low growl. Dean knew that growl. It usually meant Benny was about to pounce on him and fuck him through the nearest surface.

“You didn't,” Dean said, eyes wide.

Nick was blushing, and it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. “You guys once said it sounded hot. So yeah, I did it.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Nick, pushing his tongue into Nick's mouth and wrapping his left hand around his neck, pulling him in closer. When he pulled away, Nick's eyes were a little glazed and he had a dopey grin on his face.

“You're awesome, you know that?” Dean said with a smile.

“Don't tell anybody,” Benny said. “I wanna see their faces when they figure it out.”

Nick chuckled. “Okay.”

“And you gotta tell us what you were doing to get yourself off,” Dean said.

Nick rolled his eyes. “It's nothing exciting,” he started, but then chuckled when Dean pouted at him. “Okay, okay. I'll tell you guys about it over dinner.”

“I get my way,” Dean said with a grin.

Nick snorted. “Yes, you get your way. Would you mind gathering everyone? It's ready.”

“Sure,” Dean said, giving Nick's ass a little pat as he walked by him.

Dean heard Nick let out a squeak, and he knew without looking that the muffled growl he heard as he walked through the living room was Benny kissing Nick. He was still smiling by the time he got upstairs.

“Hey,” Dean said as he knocked on the doorjamb of the room he shared with his mates.

Gabe was getting dressed after having taken a shower and Cas was already dressed and cleaning up the room. Gabe tended to leave his clothes all over the place, and Cas hated it.

“Dinner's ready,” Dean said.

“Okay,” Gabe said. “Almost done here.”

“And one more thing,” Dean said. “I'm gonna stay with Nick tonight.”

“Is he okay?” Cas asked, a concerned look on his face even as Gabe stopped dressing and turned to look at Dean.

“He didn't sleep last night,” Dean said. “He stayed in his room by himself and ended up baking instead of sleeping.”

“Anything he needs,” Gabe said, and he really meant it.

“Do you want either of us to help or would it be better if it was just the two of you?” Cas asked.

“I think he needs some one-on-one,” Dean said, and both of his mates nodded their acceptance. “Just don't say anything to him about this being for him. He's having a hard time with it. Benny got him to agree to it with the idea that I needed some alone time with Nick, and I don't want Nick to back out.”

“Take all the time he needs,” Gabe said.

“And he's welcome in our bed any time,” Cas said, glancing at Gabe, who nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, guys,” Dean said. “You're awesome,” he said as he kissed both of his mates on their cheeks, then turned and headed downstairs.

Sarah and Charlie were already downstairs and walking toward the kitchen when Dean caught up with them. Together they all set the table and sat down just as Gabe and Cas came in.

“Smells great, Nick!” Sam said as he spooned some pasta and sauce onto his plate.

Charlie snorted, covering her mouth, and a moment later Sarah gasped. Dean grinned at them both, getting a huge kick out of the blush spreading over Charlie's cheeks. Sam was frowning at his plate, then looked up at Nick, his mouth open as he pointed at the food, but it seemed as if he couldn't think of what to say.

“No way!” Gabe said with a mouthful of food, eyes wide and full of mischief.

“Ah, Nick?” Sam said.

“Yes, Sam?” Nick replied, keeping a straight face.

“Is there a reason why my food has the same color aura as you?” Sam asked, lips twitching, as if he was working really hard at not smiling.

Charlie snorted again, still covering her mouth, shoulders jumping.

Nick shrugged.

“Well,” Benny drawled, “it could be the same reason my dick's so hard it hurts.”

Dean took a bite of his pasta, curious after all the reactions. He couldn't imagine the actual taste enhanced the food, but the idea behind it? Hell, yeah.

And then he realized it wasn't just the fact that Nick had jerked off into the sauce. It was also all the pheromones in the food, watching as Nick took in all their reactions, and the way he could smell everyone's arousal. It was enough to make him hard surprisingly fast.

Sarah leaned forward and dipped her finger into the big pot of pasta and sauce set in the middle of the table. She pulled it out, letting the sauce drip down the back of her hand. Dean was mesmerized as she chased the trail with the tip of her tongue, slowly licking it up, then pushing her finger into her mouth and sucking on it, eyes closing as she moaned.

Cas dropped his fork, but Dean was too busy staring at Sarah to bother checking out the look on Cas' face. As if the show Sarah was putting on wasn't enough, Charlie swiped a finger over Sarah's cheek, obviously having stuck her own finger in the sauce, then leaned forward and licked her mate's cheek clean.

“Fuck,” Sam hissed through his teeth.

Charlie grinned, a devilish little look on her face as she got more sauce on her finger, then turned to her left and swiped Cas' nose, leaving a dripping glob of sauce on the end of his nose.

If he hadn't been so turned on, Dean would've laughed at the look on Cas' face. His eyes were wide, his mouth working open and closed as if he felt the need to say something, but couldn't come up with a damn thing. His hands were out at his sides, which Charlie took advantage of by sliding onto Cas' right thigh, practically slithering over, then licking at his nose.

Cas finally wrapped his hands around Charlie's sides and closed his eyes, tilting his head up to she could kiss and lick at his lips.

Movement to his left had Dean turning his head away from his mate and Charlie, and Dean whimpered as Sarah shoved her naked breasts in Benny's face. Benny mouthed at her, his hands cupping her breasts, and Dean could see the sauce in his beard, so he knew Benny must've been licking it off her. Sam was behind Benny, hunched over and kissing Sarah, nearly devouring her lips as she squirmed on Benny's lap.

Dean was sitting to the left of Nick, and he decided Nick needed to join in, so he gathered some pasta and sauce on his fork and held it up to Nick, who grinned at him, then opened his mouth.

“The sauce is a hit,” Dean said with a smile.

“Hell yeah!” Gabe said, nearly drooling as he watched Charlie suck on Cas' bottom lip.

“And you promised us a story,” Dean said as he wrapped his right arm around Nick's shoulder, pulling him closer so he could nibble at his ear while he speared more pasta with his fork and held it to Nick's lips.

“I did,” Nick said.

“Yeah, I want story time,” Gabe groaned, and when Dean glanced in his mates' direction, he saw Gabe slouching down in the chair, Cas' left hand down the front of Gabe's jeans.

Nick chewed and swallowed the bite Dean had given him, then wriggled around in his chair a bit until he was more comfortable, legs spread. “I cooked the pasta and sauce last night, and I didn't think of adding anything to it until I was about to put it in the crock pot to simmer all day.”

Dean held up more food for Nick after having eaten some himself. Nick finished it, his left hand finding Dean's leg, his fingers running over the seam of the jeans.

“I remembered you guys saying it sounded really fuckin' hot when I told you about making something special for a girlfriend a few years back,” Nick continued, “so I let it everything cool while I did a couple loads of laundry.”

Dean groaned. He'd seen Nick doing laundry before, but he didn't know if anyone else had. Nick let out a little chuckle, grinning at Dean, an expression on his face that said 'apparently you know where this is going.'

“One of the reasons I like doing laundry,” Nick said as he took the fork from Dean and stabbed a few pieces of pasta, “is because I love smelling all you guys.”

Benny and Gabe let out appreciative noises while Nick held the fork up to Dean's mouth and smiled when Dean hungrily snapped his teeth down on the fork.

“Sometimes I jerk off while I'm doing laundry,” Nick admitted.

“Ah!” Gabe yelped. “Cas, I don't wanna come yet!”

Cas chuckled, a deep rumble that had Dean pressing down on his own erection as Cas did something to Charlie that made her squeak and close her eyes in pleasure.

“Sometimes,” Nick drawled, continuing his story, “I hold a few pairs of underwear up to my nose while I jerk off with another pair. Other times I dump all the dirty clothes out on the floor, spread out on top of them, and fuck the pile.”

“Fuck,” Dean breathed against Nick's shoulder. “I've jerked off watching you a couple times.”

“I know,” Nick said, turning to Dean and grinning.

Dean chuckled. “And here I thought I was being so sneaky.”

Gabe snorted. “It's that cute little gasping squeak he does when he comes that gave him away, wasn't it,” he said, a knowing grin on his face.

“Yup,” Nick said.

“I don't squeak,” Dean said, frowning at Gabe.

Benny let out a bark of laughter. “Sure ya don't, sweetheart.”

“It's one of the hottest things I've ever heard,” Nick said. “But it's a totally manly squeak,” he said with a grin.

Dean tried to keep up the indignant glare, but he just couldn't. He chuckled, shaking his head. “All right, fine. Enjoy it.”

“Oh, we do,” Charlie said, grinning at him over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said. “Now get back to the story of how you added a special ingredient to dinner.”

Nick fed Dean more pasta, his left hand moving up a little and tickling Dean's crotch. “Okay, so I went into the laundry room and grabbed the clothes you guys wore when you went jogging yesterday morning.”

Sarah turned to Nick, a big grin on her face. “My panties?”

Nick nodded. “Yours along with Dean and Benny's boxer briefs.”

“Cas!” Charlie growled, grinding down on his lap. “Oh, you're really fuckin' good at that,” she moaned as she shook her way through an orgasm while Cas sucked on her neck. She collapsed against Cas, panting against his shoulder. “Don't stop, Nick! I wanna hear the rest of it.”

Nick cupped Dean's erection through his jeans, gently squeezing. “I brought the panties and boxer briefs into the kitchen and set the pot of noodles and sauce on the breakfast table. It was still dark out and everyone was asleep. I opened my jeans and pulled out my cock, started jerking off with Benny's boxers while I held Sarah's panties and Dean's boxers over my nose and mouth.”

“Right in the middle of the kitchen?” Dean asked, voice a little more breathy than he thought it would be.

“Yup,” Nick replied, giving Dean's cock a good squeeze to back him down.

Dean hissed, but didn't complain. He didn't know what Nick wanted him to wait for, but he didn't mind waiting.

“I stood there with my eyes closed, one hip against the table while I stroked my cock,” Nick said, “a fantasy playing in my head of how all you guys would react when you found out.”

“You bet on horny being the reaction, right?” Gabe asked with a grin.

Nick snorted. “Yeah, I figured.”

“Oh, fuck,” Sam growled, and Dean could see by the way Sarah's right arm was moving that she was jerking him off. “So if you were standing right there, you just fuckin' shot into the pot, didn't you!”

“I did,” Nick said with a grin. “The smell of you guys, the way the boxers felt on my cock, and imagining you guys all getting off on this sent me over the edge a lot quicker than I'd expected. My knees started to go out from under me, but I held onto the table with one hand while I shot my load into the pasta with the other hand.”

Sam growled again, only this time he was definitely coming. Dean knew that sound better than the noises he made himself while coming.

“Lick it off,” Sarah ordered, looking Sam in the eye.

“Mmm,” Sam moaned as he dropped to his knees. “Yes, ma'am.”

Dean had no clue if Sam had come on Benny's clothes or Sarah's, but watching Sam dropping to his knees so obediently, without question, without hesitation was really fucking hot. Dean also couldn't see what Charlie was doing to Cas under the table, but by the way Cas was breathing and the way his lips had thinned out, he knew Cas was close to coming.

Sure enough, Cas turned and nuzzled the top of Charlie's head, letting out a grunt as he came. Gabe whined as he came only a few seconds later, jerking around on the chair, back arching as he yanked on Cas' left sleeve.

“You want me to blow you?” Sarah asked Benny, her left hand under the table near Benny's crotch. “Or can you get off like this?”

“If it's all right with you, darlin',” Benny said, speech a little slurred from arousal, “I'd like to fuck ya on this table, see if I can get ya to come again.”

Sarah smiled as she leaned down and licked the shell of Benny's left ear. “What are you waiting for?” she asked.

Benny stood up so fast that Sarah gasped. He had a hand on each of her thighs and lifted her onto the table, the dishes clinking as they were pushed out of the way by her ass. Dean was a little surprised by how quickly Benny shoved into her, but apparently she got a kick out of it because she moaned, wrapped her legs around him, and bit down on his left biceps, which anyone knew would make an alpha even more aggressive.

Dean's cock was so hard it hurt. He wanted to come, but he figured Nick had something planned. “Let's go,” he said to Nick.

“You don't wanna watch the show?” Nick asked.

“Nope,” Dean said. “I want you all to myself.”

Nick smiled. A genuine smile that made the skin at his eyes crinkle. “Let's go then.”

By the time they made it into Nick's bedroom, Dean was ready to tear Nick's clothes off, but he wanted this to be for Nick, so he let Nick set the pace. They closed the door behind them and Nick pushed Dean against it, grinding up against him and nipping at his neck.

“So I guess this means you forgive me,” Dean said, keeping his voice light in the hopes Nick wouldn't pay too much attention to it, but feeling the need to say it out loud. He should've known better. Nick was more observant than people realized.

Nick pulled back so he could look Dean in the eye, but his body was still plastered to Dean's. “What did you do that I wouldn't forgive you for?”

Dean winced, looking at Nick's shoulder instead. “Kevin was using you to get to me.”

Nick was quiet for a long moment. Long enough that Dean had some time to squirm. To worry that maybe Nick had forgotten about it, but Dean had been stupid enough to remind him.

“That wasn't your fault,” Nick said, voice steady.

Dean finally looked Nick in the eye. “Then why have you been avoiding me?”

Nick frowned. “I haven't been. Did you forget about that little thing last night where you fucked me hard enough I got rug burns while Benny spanked your ass?”

Dean's lips twitched into a smirk. “That's not something I'm gonna forget anytime soon. I don't think I could've done that without you. You were fuckin' hot, dude.”

“Then what's the problem?” Nick asked.

The smirk dropped and Dean's chest felt a little tighter. “A couple of times when you've been alone in the kitchen and I came in, you couldn't get away from me fast enough.”

Nick's fingers were digging into Dean's sides, a guilty expression on his face that Dean wished he could wipe away.

Nick shook his head. “That wasn't because I was pissed at you, that was because I...,” he said, cutting himself off, a pained expression on his face.

Dean ran his hands over Nick's back. “Because you what?” he prodded.

Nick sighed. “Charlie got into my head when Alastair had you.”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod. It was old news.

“I asked her not to tell you this, but...,” Nick said, wincing and hesitating, then blurting the rest out. “I said I wanted to hold you down and make you scream. It was this dark, violent thought that just came out of me like it was nothing.”

“Is that what you want?” Dean asked, no judgment in his voice.

“No,” Nick growled as he shook his head. “I'd never do that to you! I'd never hurt you like that!”

Dean shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. “I know you wouldn't. So what's the problem?”

Nick's mouth opened, but nothing came out, as if he couldn't figure out what to say, as if Dean's reasoning on the matter was ridiculous.

“Alastair and Kevin were manipulating all of us,” Dean said. “You just told me it wasn't my fault that you got hurt when all this went down, so why the hell would it be your fault that Kevin shoved awful shit into your head and Charlie found it?”

Nick's body relaxed, as if he was deflating against Dean. He shoved his face against Dean's neck and wrapped his arms around Dean's midsection. “I love you,” Nick said.

“I love you too, Nick,” Dean said, relieved that he'd gotten through to him.

“Sorry,” Nick said, chuckling.

Dean huffed. “Didn't I just say it wasn't your fault?”

Nick snorted against Dean's neck. “No, I mean I'm sorry for ruining the mood with my drama,” he said, pulling back with a sheepish expression on his face.

Dean smirked as he took Nick's right hand in his left and cupped his own groin with Nick's hand. “Does it feel like you completely ruined the mood, or do you think maybe this can be salvaged?”

Nick let out a relieved chuckle and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth. Then he took Dean's mouth in a passionate kiss, holding Dean's head with both his hands and putting his all into it. It was intense and gentle at the same time. It was Nick.

By the time Nick pulled back, Dean was panting. Nick grinned as he ran a finger over Dean's lower lip. “You're so fuckin' hot when you get so into a kiss that you chase after whoever's kissing you,” he said with a smile.

Dean was about to make a snarky comment, something that might've ruined the moment and was only an attempt to reassert his masculinity, but then Nick kissed him again. Nick's hands moved down Dean's back to his ass, then he pulled Dean against him as he pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Dean felt overwhelmed, owned in the best way possible, and ready to do pretty much anything Nick wanted. He was so focused on the kiss, he didn't realize at first that Nick was moving them over to the bed. Instead of throwing him down, though, Nick eased them slowly, crawling onto the bed as Dean went with it, letting Nick lift him, settle him in the middle of the bed, never breaking the kiss. It nearly made Dean chuckle, but it felt as if Nick had settled him down on a cloud.

Nick trailed kisses down Dean's jawline, over his neck, then to his chest, slowly working his way down as he unbuttoned Dean's shirt. Dean squirmed as Nick licked around Dean's navel, then made his way back up to Dean's left nipple, mouthing it as he pushed the shirt off Dean's shoulders.

Dean expected a bite, but instead Nick kissed his way to Dean's right nipple and ran his tongue over and around it. Normally Dean wanted to touch, wanted to kiss, wanted to do something, but it was as if Nick had him under a spell. He didn't even realize his shirt was off until Nick was nibbling his way down Dean's left arm, then licking over his wrist.

“Nick,” Dean moaned as Nick cupped his erection through his jeans, squeezing just enough to tease him.

“Yes, Dean?” Nick said, between kisses to Dean's inner arm as he worked his way up.

Dean didn't know what he'd wanted to say, so he just moaned again as Nick lifted Dean's right arm and pushed his nose into Dean's armpit, taking a deep breath.

“Mmm,” Nick nearly growled. “Love the way you smell.”

Dean had never had an armpit fetish himself, but it sure as hell turned him on that Nick was getting a kick out of it. He gasped as Nick licked the sensitive and ticklish skin.

Nick unbuttoned Dean's jeans, then pulled the zipper down, but instead of reaching inside, he ran the tips of his fingers over the skin at the waist of the jeans. Dean pushed up, trying to get some attention on his dick, but Nick wasn't in a hurry and instead kissed his way over to Dean's other armpit, repeating the deep breath, the licking. Dean spread his legs as Nick's fingers finally found their way inside the V of his jeans.

Nick chuckled as he lifted his head, grinning at Dean. “I never had a panty fetish before I saw you wearing them the other day,” he said as he ran his fingers over the lacy panties Dean had decided to wear that morning.

Dean smirked. “Charlie bought me about ten different pairs.”

Nick cupped Dean's erection through the panties. “I'll have to see you in each of them before I can decide which ones are my favorite,” he said with a smile.

“I saw you jerking off with a pair of them in the laundry room the other day,” Dean said.

Nick chuckled. “Yeah, well, they smelled good,” he said, then kissed Dean, slowly squeezing and pulling at Dean's erection through the panties.

Dean tried to fuck up against Nick's hand, but Nick moved with him, his touches only teasing. Nick pulled back and got to his knees between Dean's legs, then started working the jeans over Dean's ass, down his long legs. He dropped the jeans onto the floor, leaving the panties in place.

“They're very pretty,” Nick said, tracing the waistline of the panties.

“Charlie has good taste,” Dean said, then gasped as Nick ran his finger over the head of Dean's dick, which was poking out over the top of the panties and leaking onto Dean's stomach.

Nick leaned down and licked at the mess on Dean's stomach, then ran his tongue over Dean's cock, lapping up the mess. Dean whined when Nick pulled back, but Nick just chuckled at him and tapped his left leg.

“Turn over,” Nick said.

Dean did as he was told with the help of Nick, who spread Dean's legs wide, then ran his finger over the crease of his ass through the panties. Dean moaned, pushing his ass up toward Nick.

“Spread yourself open for me,” Nick said.

“Yes, sir,” Dean said with a smirk as he reached back, slid his hands down the back of the panties, and grabbed a cheek with each hand, opening himself to Nick.

Nick groaned as he pulled the panties down just enough to see Dean's hole. “Keep yourself open. Don't let go.”

“Okay,” Dean said, then gasped as he felt something warm and wet circling his hole.

Nick teased him with his tongue, first flicking over his hole, then using the flat of his tongue, swiping over Dean's hole all the way to the top of his crack. Dean almost lost his grip as Nick sucked and nibbled at his asshole. He heard Nick opening the bottle of lube, and soon Nick was gently pushing one lubed finger into Dean's hole.

He pushed all the way in, then bent his finger, pressing down on Dean's prostate, then dragging his finger back out. By the time he was using three fingers on Dean, Dean was panting into the bed and his thighs were shaking.

“Ready for me?” Nick asked.

“Fuck, yeah!” Dean said.

“Keep yourself open,” Nick said. “I wanna watch my cock as it slides in.”

Dean tried to keep his hips still when all he wanted to do was fuck the bed. The idea of Nick back there getting a kick out of watching his cock sliding in inch by inch while Dean held himself open was nearly enough to make him come.

He felt a pressure against his asshole and expected Nick to push his way in until he'd bottomed out, but instead Nick slowly rocked against him, poking at Dean with his cock a few times before getting it in just a little bit, then pulling back out again.

Dean felt lightheaded, so turned on that he bit his lip to keep from demanding Nick just fuck him already. He remembered what Nick had admitted to. He remembered the look on Nick's face, the look of disgust when he'd told Dean what Kevin had put in his head, the violent images of what he “wanted” to do with Dean. And Dean wondered if maybe he should say something. If he should tell Nick it was okay to be rough, that Dean could handle it and in fact liked rough sex just as much as he did slow lovemaking.

But then he remembered all the times he'd interacted with Nick since they'd moved into the house. How even when under the influence of Alastair and Kevin, Nick could be gentle with his touches, he cared and was concerned about Dean.

Sure Nick had fought hard when they were establishing the ranks of the house, but that was to be expected, and Dean would've done the same to him had he been able to at the time. In fact, the roughest he'd been with Dean since then was the blowjob in the kitchen, and he'd still asked Dean afterward if he was okay.

So maybe this was Nick. The guy who only showed his tough side when he really had to, but the rest of the time what he really wanted to do was treat his lovers like they were precious. No wonder Kevin used him. Alphas were born with the instinct to protect and nurture everyone in their pack, and even outside their pack it wasn't unheard of for an alpha to watch out for people.

“Squeeze,” Nick said softly after he's pushed the head of his cock in again.

Dean did as he was told and grinned when Nick moaned. Still Nick didn't shove his cock into him, instead just running his hands over Dean's flanks while Dean squeezed rhythmically on his cock.

“You want me inside yet?” Nick asked, and Dean could hear the smile.

“Fuck yeah!” Dean said, wriggling his ass a little.

Nick chuckled. “Impatient?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice as he pushed his cock in so slowly that Dean whimpered.

“Oh, fuck, Nick, c'mon!” Dean said into the blanket as Nick bottomed out, but just stayed there, didn't move.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Nick said.

Dean was moving before Nick finished his request, but came to a stop when Nick grabbed his sides and held him still.

“Slowly,” Nick said.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed. “No wonder the girls look all dreamy-eyed after they spend time with you.”

Nick chuckled again. “Are you going to be looking at me all dreamy-eyed, pumpkin?”

Dean huffed. “Considering we've only just started and I'm already close to coming _and_ you could ask me to do about anything right now and I'd do it? Yeah. Sam's gonna tease the shit outta me tomorrow.”

“It'll only be because he's jealous,” Nick said, guiding Dean's hips in a slow rhythm, “and if he teases you too much, just let me know and I'll tell Benny he needs to take Sam over his knee.”

Dean chuckled, then gasped as Nick's cock hit his prostate just right, dragging over it too slowly to get him any closer to coming, but fast enough to make him want more.

Nick took hold of Dean's wrists and pulled them out to the side. Dean was relieved he didn't have to hold his ass cheeks apart anymore. Then he smiled as Nick wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and pulled him up.

“Ah, fuck,” Dean hissed as he sat down on Nick's lap, Nick's cock going deep. Nick nuzzled at Dean's neck as he slowly rocked them both, his cock moving just enough inside Dean to make him squirm.

“You smell so good,” Nick said, then licked Dean's neck.

Dean closed his eyes, feeling completely owned by Nick. He bit his lip as Nick's right hand trailed down his stomach and wrapped around Dean's erection, slowly stroking in time with the gentle rocking.

He was amazed by the intensity of Nick. He always associated Benny with sexual intensity, but this was intense in a whole different way. It was almost overwhelming, and he wondered why the fuck Nick was still single. Anyone who could experience this and still walk way was an idiot.

Kevin had not only used this man, but he'd hurt him and left him brokenhearted too. Just as Dean felt a burning in his chest, Nick began kissing his shoulder and neck, distracting him. Dean chided himself for thinking about Kevin when Nick was making him feel _this_ good.

He took in a deep breath, Nick's scent strong in his nose. And just as Dean felt himself about to go over the edge, Nick squeezed his cock.

“Dude,” Dean whined as he squirmed. “That's just mean!”

“You're not coming until I want you to,” Nick said.

Dean shivered. It wasn't as if it was a threat, and it certainly wasn't a joke, but there was something about the way Nick said it, as if he was informing him of the weather. As if it was a fact and just something that was going to happen in the course of Nick taking care of Dean. Dean melted against Nick, feeling like his world had narrowed and the only thing in it was this room, the man behind him.

Nick let go of Dean's dick, but before Dean could grumble about it, Nick was turning him, his cock slipping out of Dean's hole as he manhandled Dean around and onto his back on the bed. And then Nick was pushing his cock back in and draping his body over Dean, wrapping his arms around him.

Dean rested his hands on Nick's sides, smiling as Nick nibbled at his neck. The way Nick was moving on top of him gave him some friction on his dick, trapped between the two of them. It wasn't enough to get him off, but it felt great.

And then Nick was kissing him. It was deep and overwhelming and perfect. Nick was holding his face, an elbow above each of Dean's shoulders for leverage as he alternated between fucking Dean's mouth with his tongue and licking at his lips.

Dean was panting through his nose, on the edge of coming, but so caught up in everything that Nick was doing to him that he wanted it to last forever.

Dean had always been with vocal partners. In fact, if he thought about it, every one of his regular sex partners couldn't keep their mouth shut. But Nick was quiet. Before he'd experienced it, Dean had imagined a quiet partner as being awkward, but now he realized that with Nick, it ramped up the intensity.

All he could hear was each of them panting through their noses, the wet sound of their mouths, and the tiny squeak of the bed springs as Nick rocked in and out of him.

Nick moaned into Dean's mouth, and instead of rocking into him, Nick's hips started rolling, his whole body moving like a wave crashing over Dean. He'd never felt anyone do that before. Nick's cock was twitching inside him, but other than that, Dean would've had no idea Nick was coming.

Nick's hips slowed along with the kiss, and with one last lick to Dean's lips, Nick pulled back, grinning down at Dean. He didn't say anything, instead practically slithered down until his mouth was hovering over Dean's erection.

He blew a puff of air over Dean's dick, making him shiver, then he nibbled up and down Dean's shaft. Dean fought against the urge to lift his hips and instead let Nick do whatever he wanted to do. Dean's cock was a dark red, and he'd leaked all over his stomach.

Nick flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth over the sensitive spot just under the head of Dean's dick, making Dean whimper, his hips twitch.

Dean wanted to beg. Wanted to get down on his hands and knee, pleading to do anything if Nick just let him come. But he knew Nick was calling the shots.

“When I let you come,” Nick said, his lips grazing Dean's cock as he spoke, “would you rather come all over my face or down my throat?”

Dean whimpered, his mouth open as he tried to make his brain work enough to respond. “Th-throat,” he finally managed to say.

“You've got it,” Nick said, then sucked Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean groaned, closing his eyes and gripping the blanket in his hands, but then he whined when Nick let his cock slip from his mouth.

“Keep your eyes on mine,” Nick said.

Dean nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said, a warmth running through him when Nick smiled back at him.

He did as he was told, and Nick sucked his cock back into his mouth, slowly bobbing on it. Nick reached up and took Dean's hands in each of his, as if he wanted even more of a connection than just their eyes locked on one another.

Dean hissed as Nick kept up the same pace. It wasn't going to make Dean come, but he wanted to so badly that he ached, his cock almost throbbing.

And then Nick sank all the way down until his nose was pressed against Dean's skin and swallowed.

“Fuck, Nick,” Dean hissed, squeezing Nick's hands. “I, oh. Fuck, yeah. I gotta come. Please let me come! Please! Can I come?”

“Uh-hmm,” Nick moaned around Dean's cock, and that was it.

Dean came, unable to keep his hips still as he fucked up into Nick's mouth, coming down his throat, gasping and panting as Nick let him use his throat. Dean looked into his eyes the entire time.

Nick slowly pulled back, letting Dean's dick slip out and thwack wetly onto his stomach. “Love the look on your face when you come, pumpkin,” Nick said with a lazy smile and a completely wrecked voice.

Dean yanked on Nick's hands, trying to get him closer, and Nick must've realized what he was trying to do because he scooted up until he was half on top of Dean and half on the bed, his right arm stroking Dean's left as he pushed his face into Dean's neck and sighed. Dean turned and placed a kiss on Nick's forehead, the fingers of his right hand tracing designs on Nick's upper back.

“You want a nap before round two?” Nick asked.

“Shit, I thought Charlie was exaggerating,” Dean said. “Round two?”

Nick chuckled. “I like sex,” he said. “And I'm having a great time being alone with you. I don't want it to end yet.”

Dean smiled. “I wasn't refusing round two. Or three. Or ten.”

Nick snorted. “Oh, so you were just making an observation?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean said. “Stamina and skills like yours should be noted and appreciated.”

“I'd like to see your skills put into action myself,” Nick said. “How 'bout round two you fuck me?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean said. “But I need a nap first.”

Nick chuckled. “Sounds good to me.”

Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	22. A Reward System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up with Nick, the housemates deal with some of what happened with Alastair now that things are starting to calm down, and plans are made.

He felt warm and fuzzy, and really fucking turned on. He was smiling before his eyes were even open, hands seeking out whoever was waking him up with an awesome blowjob.

"Best way to wake up ever," Dean mumbled, spreading his legs to accommodate Nick.

Nick moaned around the cock in his mouth, his fingers gently tugging on Dean's balls. He wasn't hurrying through the job, but rather taking his time and enjoying himself.

Dean shoved another pillow under his head and chuckled as he looked down. "Are you fucking the bed?" he asked, eyes on the lump under the covers moving up and down.

Nick let go of Dean's dick. "Do you really want to engage in morning conversation?" he asked, cocky tone to his voice.

Dean snorted. "Hell, no! I was just commenting on it because it's fuckin' hot!"

Nick huffed out a laugh then swallowed Dean's cock again, his head bobbing slowly on it.

"Oh," Charlie drawled from the doorway, "don't you just love the way he wakes you up?"

"You guys warned me," Dean said, "but now I see why the two of you couldn't wipe the grins off your faces after a night with this guy. Damn!"

Nick's fingers wandered down behind Dean's balls, gently rubbing his taint. Dean moaned, eyes closing.

"Dude, I'm not cleaned out yet," Dean warned as Nick started a gentle pressure on his asshole, finger already slick with lube.

"He knows," Charlie said as she hopped onto the bed, then leaned down and gave Dean a good morning kiss that ended just a little too soon, Dean chasing after her lips.

"Okay," Dean said, shrugging, "but it's not my fault if you... mmm."

Charlie chuckled. "What was that you were saying?" she teased as his back arched and he closed his eyes again. "He's just as good with his fingers," she said, voice low as she spread out next to him and kissed his neck, the nibbled on his earlobe.

"Oh, fuck, Nick," Dean groaned, his hips coming up off the bed as Nick expertly worked his prostate.

"I think it's all that time in the kitchen," Charlie said. "You ever watch him with a knife? Mmm, yeah. He can keep me on edge for a long time without making me oversensitive."

"Nick, I'm gonna come," Dean said, warning him so he didn't choke. But instead of pulling off, he went all the way down, pushing his nose against Dean's skin. "Oh! Oh, yeah! Fuck, yeah!"

Dean had barely opened his eyes after coming down from his orgasm when Nick threw the blankets off and got to his knees, straddling Dean's left leg.

"Look at me," Nick said as he put his right hand over his own cock and used it to form a tunnel over Dean's leg, then fucking that tunnel he'd created. "Both of you look at me and tell me what your favorite dish is."

Charlie shared a look with Dean, eyes wide, then shrugged. Dean smiled. Well, if that's what got Nick off, why not.

"You know mine's pie," Dean said. "You make the best pies, and I've never tasted anything better than your apple pie."

Nick moaned, eyes half-lidded as he fucked Dean's leg harder. "Charlie?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well," Charlie said, blushing a little, "I love pizza. It's nothing exciting, but you haven't made it yet, and I can't wait to taste yours."

Nick gasped, then winced as his hips lost their rhythm. "What toppings do you like?"

"Lots of cheese," Charlie said, starting to get into it. "Cheese and onions... and-"

"Ooh, lots of onions," Dean said as he reached up and tweaked her nipple.

Charlie giggled and slapped at his hand playfully. "Oh! Ya know when they slow-cook meatballs and slice them really thin? That. I like that on a pizza. Mmm, and peppers. Fresh green peppers."

Nick hissed, grimacing as his thrusts jarred the bed.

"I knew you liked food," Charlie said, gazing up at him, "but I had no idea you got off on it."

"It's not the f-food," Nick said, letting out a whimper. "It's taking care of you guys. I like-oh, fuck. I really like working hard on s-something that makes you guys moan and suck your fingers clean."

Dean felt his cock twitch even though he'd just come. Nick sounded so fucking hot, so turned on that it was intoxicating.

Charlie leaned forward, cute little smirk on her face. "You like it when we get messy with the food you've made?" she asked.

"Mmm, yeah," Nick said.

"You like when we eat it off each other?" she asked. "When you're not even there and we still think of you because you take such good care of us?"

The noise that came out of Nick's mouth was so fucking hot that Dean shivered. It was half gasp, a dash of whimpering, and a little bit of a breathy moan to top it off. Nick's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything, as if he was too turned on to speak.

"So...," Charlie drawled, "if I asked you to make an apple pie so Dean could eat it off my breasts, you'd like that?"

Nick nodded, so close to coming that his whole head and chest were flushed pink.

"I wonder," Dean said, "if your pie filling would work well as lube."

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Nick growled as he squeezed his eyes shut and fucked Dean's leg so hard the headboard hit the wall over and over again while he unloaded on Dean's lower stomach. He slowed, hips jerking with aftershocks before he finally settled, panting as a sated smile grew on his face.

"Well, that was fuckin' hot," Dean said.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'm so fuckin' horny right now-oh!" she yelped as Nick reached out and grabbed her by the knees, yanking her down the bed before pushing her legs up in the air, Charlie letting out a gasp as she fell back onto the pillows and her sleep pants were pulled down.

"Your turn," Nick said before he went at her pussy, his tongue wriggling over her lips until he pushed between them and licked at her clit.

"Oh!" she squeaked, letting him spread her legs as far as they would go with the sleep pants still around her ankles. "Nick! Yeah! Right there! Oh, fuck, yeah!"

She reached down and held his head, lifting her hips off the bed as much as she could in her position and fucking his face. It didn't take long and she was whimpering.

"Nick!" she yelled as she came, her legs clamping around his head. He didn't try to pull away, just kept licking and sucking at her clit as she came.

Her body went slack, legs falling to the side, so he sat back, a smug look on his face as he licked his lips clean.

"How'm I s'posda get to the bathroom to clean him out now?" she asked, not really complaining so much as complimenting Nick on a job really well done.

Dean chuckled as he sat up. "I'll just have to carry you," he said, then scooped her up, laughing as she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pizza for dinner," Nick said as Dean carried her to the bathroom.

"Hell, yeah!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

*

"Missed you," Gabe said as he came up behind Dean in the hallway, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle.

Dean chuckled as he leaned into the touch. "Yeah, I missed you too. But damn, you've gotta spend a night with Nick one-on-one. Seriously."

"That good?" Gabe asked, then kissed Dean's neck.

"The girls weren't kidding," Dean said.

Gabe snorted. "Well, I'm glad you had fun," he said as he directed them back to their room.

Cas was standing in the room, an extra serious look on his face, which made Dean's stomach clench.

"What's up, guys?" Dean asked as Gabe let go of him and took a step back and to the side so they could all see each other.

"We've got something to talk to you about," Gabe said. "We wanted to give you a few days to calm down before we brought it up."

"Okay," Dean said, looking between his mates.

"This is coming from your mates," Cas said.

"But it's also coming from your doctor and the healer of the house," Gabe said.

Dean held his hands out to his sides. "Okay, get it over with."

"The claiming bite from Alastair," Gabe said. "It needs to go on record."

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Ellen is asking for thorough copies of all my records," Gabe said.

"I've got claiming bites from my _mates_ , not Alastair," Dean said. "That's all she needs to know."

"Dean," Cas said softly. "I'm not using this against you, but I'm going to say this because I know you so well. Alastair violated you. He did something that, even just fifty years ago, was punishable by death. Now he's in a care facility, surrounded by alpha and beta doctors and nurses. They need to know he crossed that line for their safety."

"Not only that," Gabe said, "but it really should be taken into consideration when the authorities decide how long to incarcerate him."

Dean sighed, then turned and walked to the far side of the room. He didn't want this. He hadn't even let himself think about the bite since his mates had claimed him. To think about it would be admitting that Alastair had taken something from him he'd never given permission to take. Something that had been reserved for his mates. He knew no one would look down on him for it, but that didn't mean he wanted it plastered all over the news, which was a given if the information went public.

But his mates were right. Alastair was in a facility where he had access to people weaker physically than himself. It was no secret Alastair was a manipulative bastard, and while the loss of his magics had left him nearly comatose, there was no telling how much he'd recover or how fast.

Dean ran his hand over the back of his head, staring at the wall. "I don't want this on the news," he said, his voice a little shaky.

"There's always a chance that info will be leaked to the press," Gabe said, "but we don't have to make a statement if you don't want to."

"Fuck," Dean said, resting his forehead against the wall. "We said we wouldn't do this."

"I know," Gabe said. "And I'm really sorry, but we can't keep it a complete secret."

"No," Dean said, shaking his head as he turned around. "I mean we all agreed not to keep things from the public. We didn't want to run our house like that. And just because this is fuckin' embarrassing and it fuckin' hurts...," he started, then shook his head again. "This could help people."

Gabe understood, nodding, but Cas frowned at him. "What could help people?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed. "I'm not the only one who's been forcibly claimed," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "As an alpha, as a carus in this house, to come out and tell the public about what he did, it's the responsible thing to do _and_ anyone who's suffered the same thing will see that it's not something to be ashamed of. It's not something to hide or run away from. It's not their fault. That there's help and support out there for them."

"You want to make a statement?" Cas asked, still frowning.

Dean let out a humorless laugh. "No, I really fuckin' don't. And if I wasn't in this position I'd keep it the private matter it should be. But I don't get the same luxuries the rest of our community does. We're in the spotlight, and I can hide from that and let that bastard hurt someone else or I can get ahead of rumors and leaks, get my ass out there, tell everyone what happened on my terms, and let our community know that I'm still here. That I'm gonna be okay. That someone who is part of a team that leads them, someone they look up to isn't a helpless victim."

Gabe slowly walked to Dean, watching him carefully in case his touch wasn't welcome, then gently wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean's body deflated as he rested against Gabe, closing his eyes and pushing his nose into Gabe's hair, scenting his mate. He didn't flinch when Cas wrapped his arms around Dean from behind.

"How do you want to do this?" Cas asked.

"What would you guys think about announcing us to the public?" Dean asked.

"Our mating?" Gabe asked.

"That's about the biggest display of 'hey, look, I'm okay' I can think of," Dean said. "You guys can say no, but think about it. You're a beta or omega who's been claimed against your will, you're scared you're never going to find love, and a member of your Alpha House tells you he's had the same experience, then announces his mates are claiming him, that they don't give a shit about someone else's claim because they're the most awesome mates ever."

Gabe pulled back enough to look Dean in the eye. "Yeah, 'cause you totally don't deserve us," he said with a smirk, then quickly sobered. "If anything, I'm the one who doesn't know what we've done to deserve someone who's willing to put himself out there, expose something so painful and private because he knows it'll help others."

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Gabe said, voice fierce. "I know you hate compliments, but your selflessness is part of why I didn't give a shit about Alastair's claim, part of why I didn't hesitate to claim you before his spit had even dried on your skin."

Cas kissed his back. "And it's also why we've known for years you'd make a better carus than all the rest of us."

"Take the compliment, Winchester, you stubborn ass," Gabe said affectionately.

Dean wished the tightness in his chest and throat would go away, but everything they were saying still filtered in, still made him feel better, made the anxiety over what he was planning to do fade just a little.

"And we'll stand by your side," Cas said. "Anything you want, anywhere you want."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, guys."

"And if Ellen comes after me with a paddle," Gabe said, "promise you'll plead my case."

Dean laughed, the tension having been broken. "Ah, shit, she's gonna be pissed. But yeah, I'll try and save your ass."

"No, seriously," Gabe said, giving Dean his best puppy face. "You're the only one I've ever seen get out of something when that woman had a reason to beat your ass. Help me!"

Dean laughed again. "Did you already send her the reports?"

Gabe winced. "The preliminary reports. They're kinda like quick status reports."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding as he reached up and cupped Gabe's cheeks. "Try not to worry. That one time I got out of an ass beating? It was because I went to her and came clean after not lying to her in the first place. And I cried at her."

"Gabe can cry on command," Cas said from behind him.

"How do _you_ know about that?" Gabe asked, frowning.

"The fish in the bathtub," Cas said.

Gabe let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, shit, I'd forgotten about that!"

"I told Gabe my mom went soft when tears were involved," Cas said. "And I watched him work up some tears to go along with a lip wobble. It got him sent home with a stern talking to, but mom used the belt on me."

"She did?" Gabe asked, eyes widening. "Fuck, Cas, I'm sorry!"

"I'm the one that came up with it anyway," Cas said, shrugging. "I deserved what I got."

"I always just assumed you got out of it too," Gabe said. "I'm the one that brought the fish to your house."

"Okay," Dean said, "why have I never heard this story?"

"Because you would've tried to pull the same prank," Gabe said.

"And you would've gotten caught," Cas said.

Dean huffed in mock hurt. "You have no faith in my abilities."

"Would you or would you not have," Gabe drawled, "put the fish in Meg's bathtub?"

"So what if I would've?" Dean said.

"And at the time," Cas said, "who was the only one who knew fish freaked Meg out?"

Dean sighed. "Okay, fine. You guys saved me an ass beating. You're awesome. Now give me the rest of the details. I think this sounds like something Benny would appreciate."

Gabe rolled his eyes.

*

"Okay, spill," Ellen said the next day, standing in the infirmary with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dean shifted his stance, Gabe on his left and Cas on his right. He rested a hand on Gabe's lower back, a show of support.

"We need to fill you in," Gabe said. "I didn't give you all the details because there's something we wanted kept private. A personal matter that shouldn't be kept secret, but that we needed some time on."

Ellen's right eyebrow arched upward. "Something you didn't include on your reports?"

"Preliminary reports," Gabe said.

"Gabriel," Ellen said, using his full name and putting a bit of growl into her voice.

"Ellen," Dean said, stepping forward, not to shield his mate, but to get the attention on himself. "I didn't want it shared with anyone outside the house."

"Tell me what it is before I tear you a new one, Dr. Speight," she said, emphasizing his title.

"Alastair bit Dean," Gabe said. "A claiming bite against his will while he had him tied up in the house next door."

Ellen flinched, her arms falling to her sides as her eyes widened. It took her a moment to recover, but she did it, and then she was heading for Dean. Dean wasn't scared. He knew her better than to think she was mad at him. This was protective Ellen, and she needed to make sure her pup was okay.

"Dean," she breathed as she reached up and cupped his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"I'm okay, ma'am," Dean said.

Ellen sighed. "Yeah, I know. When have you ever said anything different? I'll let the crisis team and the care center know about it. But since Gabriel decided not to share that info with me, I'll want to take a look at you myself. Jeans off and up on the table," she ordered as her hands smoothed their way down his arms and she took him by the hand.

He didn't move, and she turned back to him with a frown, but he stood his ground.

"There's more, ma'am," Gabe said.

Ellen didn't let go of Dean's hand. "What else?" she asked.

"We've been courting," Cas said, stepping toward her. "The three of us. Not long after we moved into the house."

Ellen's eyes welled up with tears, but she blinked them away, a bit of an angry frown on her face that was more concern than anything else. "I'm so sorry," she said, her free hand finding Cas' left arm and squeezing.

"But it turns out I have the best mates in the world," Dean said with a smile. "When we got back to the house, they renounced Alastair's claim to the house, then both of them claimed me right then and there."

Ellen gasped, looking between them as if to try and figure out whether they were just messing with her, then smiling. "You're all mated?"

"Gabe and I claimed him, ma'am," Cas said. "But we're waiting until the claiming ceremony before Gabe and I receive our marks."

"We couldn't stand to have that creature's mark on our future mate," Gabe said, nearly spitting out the words. "Cas and I destroyed Alastair's markings with our own bites."

"Understandable," Ellen said, nodding. "And congratulations, boys," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," Gabe and Cas said at the same time.

"My puppies," Ellen said as she wrapped her arms around the three of them the best she could, hugging them and resting her forehead on Dean's chest. When she pulled away, the smile was still there. "Okay, then there's no need to take photographs of the bite. Your mates took care of that," she said as if it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. "But I'm going to assume you," she said, pinning Gabe with a glare, "made sure your knots didn't do any damage."

Gabe nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said as Dean blushed.

"Okay," Ellen said with a nod. "Then the only thing left is for Gabe and me to have a little chat."

"Ellen," Dean said, ready to plead Gabe's case.

"No," Ellen said, voice stern, glaring up at him. "Don't start. I know the situation. I know what you all were doing, but something like this shouldn't be kept secret. The care center needs to know, at the very least."

"Ellen, we're going to make a statement," Dean said.

"We just talked about it this morning," Gabe said.

"We're going to contact the press," Dean said. "I haven't written the statement yet, but we'll be letting the public know what Alastair did. Not only because everyone needs to know, but I'm hoping this will help strengthen the community and speak to anyone who's suffered something similar."

Ellen nodded. "That's not necessary, but it's exemplary," she said with a small smile. "I'm very proud of you. Almost every decision this house makes only proves we did the right thing when we chose all of you. _Almost_ all of your decisions," she said as she turned a glare on Gabe.

"Ellen, he only did it because I told him to," Dean said, holding his hands out toward her.

"You've known me a long time," Ellen said, looking Dean in the eye. "Have you ever known me to act unfairly?"

Dean shook his head. "No ma'am," he said.

"Then you know that no matter what I do to him," she said, "it'll be fair."

Dean glanced at his mate, who was staring off over Ellen's right shoulder. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay," Ellen said, "now I want you and Cas to go out there and fill your mom and Bobby in on everything you've just told me. And if you hover at the door to listen in, I'll put you over my knee. Understood?"

Cas took Dean by the hand. "Yes, ma'am," he said as he started pulling Dean toward the door.

Dean didn't try to yank his hand away from Cas, but instead walked out of the infirmary, his chest aching. Gabe was scared. He knew it. And Dean was leaving his mate there to face the music alone. Dean was at fault, had insisted that Gabe not tell anyone about the bite. It should've been Dean in the infirmary, facing Ellen.

Cas didn't let go of him even as they walked into the living room. "He'll be okay," he said softly.

Dean let out a whine. "It's my fault," he said, looking back toward the infirmary.

Cas yanked on Dean's hand, turning him. "You asked everyone to keep it private, and even though Gabe did as he was asked, it was because he wanted to."

"Yeah, because I begged him," Dean said.

"It was still his choice," Cas said. "He knew his career was on the line."

"He did it because he fucking loves me," Dean hissed.

"And you know who else loves both you and Gabe?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I know you love me, Cas," Dean said, dismissing him.

"Ellen," Cas said. "She loves all of us. She knows the details, she knows how traumatic this was for both you and your mates. Did she look mad? Did she appear to be out of control or furious with Gabe?"

"No," Dean said.

"What he did was unethical," Cas said. "And while she understands why, and even feels for the three of us, she can't ignore that. But she wasn't lying when she said she's fair. She'll take everything into consideration. You don't even know what she's going to do to him, if anything. Whatever it is, it'll be fair."

"If she's being fair, why aren't we in there?" Dean asked. "Why did we get off?"

Cas huffed out a laugh. "Do you really think we're off the hook? Gabe's in trouble with a medical professional, his superior, for doing something unethical. But what did she tell us to do?"

Dean frowned at him. "Oh, fuck," he hissed, shoulders dropping in defeat. "We gotta tell Mom."

"And Bobby," Cas reminded him.

"I'm not scared of Bobby," Dean said.

"No?" Bobby said from the archway into the kitchen.

Dean turned, wincing. "Let me rephrase that. I'm slightly less scared of you than I am Mom."

"Yeah," Bobby said with a huff, "you're terrified of us. That's why you pulled so much shit when you were growin' up."

"You know what I mean," Dean said.

Bobby shrugged. "I still gotta bust your chops," he said, grinning. "Now c'mon. Let's go into the office and talk this out before you bust in there and get yourself in trouble with Ellen."

*

Dean didn't really hear much of what Cas said while he sat on the couch next to one of his mates, too busy being worried about his other mate. He didn't want to see the look of horror or fury on his mother's face when she heard what had happened, and he didn't want to see the disappointment on Bobby's face.

But when he finally looked up at them, he saw the little scowl Bobby always got when he was about to defend a person he loved, about to hold them close and fight off the whole rest of the world, his safety be damned.

And then his mom. She was fingering the locket he'd given her when he was ten years old, a birthday present for her with pictures of him, Sam, and Dad in it, pictures he'd chosen himself.

It was a habit she'd developed not long after that when he'd hurt himself falling out of a tree and breaking his arm. He remembered lying on a hospital gurney, crying because he was scared until Mom was there, holding his hand and telling him he'd be okay. He trusted her, believed that he would be okay because Mom said so.

He woke up several times that night, relieved every time when he saw her sitting next to the bed in one of those horribly uncomfortable hospital chairs, her fingers playing with the locket even while she pretended to be engrossed in a book she was reading.

She was worried about him, even if no one could tell by the expression on her face, and Dean looked down at the floor again, his chest aching as he tried to ignore the fact that everyone was upset because of him.

When Gabe and Ellen walked in, Dean was up off the couch so fast that the conversation around him came to a halt.

"Gabe!" Dean said, walking to his mate, taking in the red-rimmed eyes. He wrapped his arms around Gabe, glaring at Ellen over Gabe's shoulder.

"Before you get yourself in trouble," Ellen warned, "I didn't spank him."

Gabe pulled away, a sheepish grin on his face. "You never told me Ellen has a really great shoulder to cry on."

Dean's stomach clenched. Gabe had been crying because of him, not because of a punishment. Because of everything that had happened. Dean had been so worried that Ellen would be too hard on his mate when Ellen had really just been there for Gabe, had listened and let him get it all out.

"She's also very good at scolding," Gabe said, that sheepish grin still on his face.

"Have a seat," Ellen said, gesturing toward the couch.

Dean sat down, Cas on the right and Gabe on the left. Dean reached out and took each of his mates' hands in his, Gabe's right hand and Cas' left, wanting to feel connected to his them, skin-on-skin.

"Are you ready to listen to us now, sweetheart?" Mary asked, looking directly at Dean.

Dean opened his mouth, ready to say he'd been listening all along, but then he saw his mom's right eyebrow quirking upward. He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Have the three of you talked with Charlie about Alastair's bite?" Mary asked, politely skipping over the word 'claiming.'

"She knows about it," Dean said, shrugging.

"That's not what I mean," Mary said.

"The three of you are taking a big step soon," Bobby said. "You've already started the process. You're also busy with the duties of running an alpha house. But you can't ignore shit like this. It affects the three of you, but it also affects the whole house, which in turn affects everyone in Palo Alto."

"I'm not neglecting...," Dean started, but stopped when Bobby held up a hand.

"I didn't say that," Bobby said. "If any of us thought you boys couldn't fulfill your duties, we'd say so, and we'd help. What I'm tryin' to say is that you need to talk about what happened, with each other and with your housemates."

"I'm making a statement to the media," Dean said. "The house knows what happened. They're all here for me and my mates."

"Dean," Gabe said softly, squeezing Dean's hand. "Listen to him, would you please?"

Dean winced as he looked down at their hands. "I don't do that part so well."

"I know, kid," Bobby said, sympathetic tone to his voice. "You can't change what happened. But you can make sure that this doesn't tear all of you apart. Take it from someone who specializes in the strong silent routine. Keepin' your head down and pluggin' along, focusing on what you need to do for the house won't make this go away, and nasty shit like resentment and hurt feelings rear their fugly heads so quick it'll happen before you know it."

"Do you remember," Ellen said, "when you, Sam, and Jo spent a couple months with Jim Murphy at his cabin on the lake?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said.

"Remember what happened just before you went?" Ellen asked.

Dean nodded. "Bobby got hurt on that hunt."

"I didn't deal with that all too well," Bobby said, shaking his head. "I was frustrated, feelin' stupid for gettin' hurt in the first place, and then I was pissed for not recoverin' as fast as I'd've liked."

"I remember you being grouchy," Dean said.

Ellen snorted. "Grouchy is a nice way of putting it."

Bobby huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, I know. I was a bastard."

"He wouldn't let us help him," Mary said. "And he just got more and more depressed, then he got to the point where he gave up on physical therapy."

"I just stayed in bed," Bobby said. "Those last few days before you kids were shipped off to Jim's, I was nasty enough that Ellen refused to come into our room anymore."

"After you guys left," Mary said, "your father and I went into their room, and as gentle as we could, we turned Bobby onto his stomach, making sure his leg was protected and secure, then I took a spatula to his ass."

"After I called your parents every name in the book and then some," Bobby said, "I realized exactly what I was doin', that I was taking out my frustrations on the people I loved most in the world. Cried like a baby, so hard that Ellen came in to make sure Mary hadn't taken it too far."

"We stayed with him all day," Ellen said. "We let him vent, tell us about all his frustrations, his fears, his aches and pains, and then we helped him restart his physical therapy."

"Point is," Bobby said, "ya can't hold all that nasty shit inside. You can call it whatever you want, but what Alastair did to you was a violation."

Dean flinched, but both of his mates squeezed his hands, showing their support.

"Don't let that bastard win," Bobby said fiercely.

"I'm not," Dean snapped.

Bobby shook his head. "What you're feelin' right now? That horrible ache inside? The guilt? The frustration? The devastation and all that other shit roilin' around inside ya? It's gonna eat away at ya, at your mates, and at your housemates. It's gonna tear this house apart. That's when Alastair will win."

"That's not gonna happen," Dean said, his stomach clenching.

"No, it won't," Bobby said. "Because you're gonna take our advice, you're gonna talk to your mates, to Charlie, to the whole God damned house. You're gonna tell them how much it fuckin' hurts. You're gonna let them be there for you just like you'd be there for them if the situation was reversed. And you're gonna start before we leave. Because as your Primes and as the ones who love you, all of you, we can't in good conscience leave here while you still look as if you're gonna fall on your sword any minute now."

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to do that. It was too much. He was fine. "I'm not gonna...-"

"Damn it, boy," Bobby barked as he sat forward on the seat. "Do I have'ta put you over my knee?"

Dean's chest ached, his eyes burned, and his stomach was churning so badly he felt as if he was going to throw up. "No, sir," he said through clenched teeth.

"Alastair fuckin' claimed you!" Bobby said.

"I fucking know!" Dean yelled, his whole body tensing. "I know that! I was there! I fucking felt it! They fucking heard it happening! He knew what he was doing, knew that I was in love with Gabe and Cas, and knew that even if he ended up not being able to use Sam as his puppet, at least he'd leave a lasting reminder!"

Dean was panting, chest heaving. He knew there were tears running down his face, but he didn't give a fuck.

"They didn't deserve this," Dean said, shaking his head. "They didn't deserve a mate who was claimed by someone so fucking vile that he oozed black magics. And if I was strong enough, I could've stopped him. He didn't even fucking tie me down! And if I had magics, like every other fucking alpha worth his salt in a fucking alpha house, I could've stopped him. I could've done something. But instead I stood there, let him fucking claim me! And Gabe and Cas, they had to listen to that!"

Dean was having difficulty seeing through the tears, so he turned his head and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve, never letting go of his mates' hands.

"I don't deserve to be here," Dean said, some of the fight gone from him now that he'd yelled out the worst of it. "I had nothing to do with stopping Alastair or Kevin, nothing that some average guy off the street couldn't have done. I didn't see Kevin destroying our house from the inside, I didn't see Alastair pulling all the strings not even two hundred feet away from a house I'm supposed to be protecting. I couldn't fight my way into any other rank in the house, and I became a carus by default. I'm the last person who should have a job as important as mine."

"Dean," Gabe started.

"No!" Dean said, shaking his head. "Don't even start. All of you think I'm so fucking good at this job, but I let a fucking level ten warlock manipulate us all, I couldn't stop him from using my baby brother as a puppet, and I handed the entire city of Palo Alto over to Alastair. How is it even possible you haven't thrown me out of this house yet?" he asked the three Primes sitting across from him, anger burning in his chest when he realized they didn't look deterred by his ranting. "And then you tell me about Bobby breaking his leg? No offense, Bobby, but I didn't fucking break my leg! My incompetence nearly destroyed an entire city."

Ellen cleared her throat. "You about done with your temper tantrum?" she asked.

Dean turned to her, furious. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"I'm asking," Ellen drawled, obviously giving him a pass on the outburst, "if you're done throwing a temper tantrum so that we can discuss this."

"That wasn't a fucking temper tantrum," Dean said, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve again. "I'm telling you how much I suck at my job so all of you can stop me before I do any more damage."

"Gabe," Ellen said, turning to look at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Gabe said, his voice shaky.

Dean looked at his mate, his breath catching in his chest as he realized Gabe had been crying again, tears running down his mate's cheeks.

"You've got white magics," Ellen said. "You discovered them when you all were dealing with Alastair."

"Yes ma'am," Gabe said, wiping at his face with his free hand.

"So you're a healer," Ellen said, "you've got white magics, and you failed to see there was a level ten black magics warlock playing you all for fools."

"Ellen," Dean growled, a warning tone to his voice. She ignored him, focusing on Gabe.

"No, ma'am," Gabe said. "I didn't see it. Even after my magics were released, I didn't know what the feeling was. I didn't know why everything suddenly felt as if it was buzzing, scratching at my head."

"So you came into your magics," Ellen said, "having no idea what Alastair was up to, and even after you gained some of the rudimentary powers of white magics, a level which hasn't even yet been determined, you _still_ didn't know what it was you were feeling?"

"All right!" Dean yelled. "I get it! I get that I couldn't have felt him. I get that he was fucking with our heads. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I was no help at all when everything went down, and that I couldn't stop him from fucking claiming me!"

"Everyone played their part," Mary said, the look in her eyes fierce in a way that was usually reserved for only the most important issues. "Every single one of you worked together to stop a level ten warlock from taking over the city. Do you know who usually handles level ten warlocks and sorceresses? Primes. Primes are sent out as a unit, all of them working together, sometimes with level tens inside that unit, and usually with at least level eights, healers, and empaths."

"You've been in this house for a little more than a month," Ellen said, shaking her head and letting out a huff. "You're all getting to know one another, forming stronger bonds, becoming a unit that, in our opinion, will one day be a Prime Unit. None of you were at a level ten until Sam's magics fully developed, and this was your first take-down as a unit. Whether you want to admit it or not, that's fucking impressive."

"And if you want to spout off about how weak you are," Bobby said, nearly spitting the words out, "that you just fuckin' _let_ Alastair claim you, then we're going to do an experiment. Sam's a level ten, if not higher, but Cas and Gabe have white magics. They know him not only from growin' up around each other, but you've all been bonding under the same roof. Let's bring him in here and he'll hold down one of them with his powers. Now, because they know him fairly well and they've both got white magics, they'll have the best chance of fighting him off. Shall we bring him in and try it out? So we can see how fuckin' weak you are and how they deserve to be here, but you don't? Because I think you know full well that Cas and Gabe are good at what they do, they deserve to be here, and they'll fight for this city with everything they got."

Dean didn't want to believe it. He was fighting it hard, but Bobby was right. As much as it hurt to hear the words, Bobby was right.

"You're not perfect," Mary said. "Nobody here is. And by ourselves, we can only do so much. That's why alpha houses aren't run by individuals. We form our own tightly-knit pack, each lending our own strengths to the unit. What I lack in abilities, my weaknesses, someone else excels at. It doesn't mean I'm lesser than them or incompetent. It means we need each other, and we all have a place in our unit."

"You didn't hesitate to let Charlie and us use you," Cas said, his own eyes red-rimmed. "You trusted us, and between you, Benny, and Nick, our magics were able to defeat Alastair. We couldn't have done that with someone who wasn't completely open to us, yet the three of you didn't hesitate, didn't shut us out, you weren't scared of us, and you didn't back down."

Gabe huffed. "I don't wanna hear about how some guy off the street could've done what you did. There's no fucking way they would've trusted us or left themselves wide open to use like that. It wouldn't have worked. We could feel it. In all three of you."

"And that claiming bite?" Cas said, voice rough, the pain obviously still raw. "I know you better than that. You would _never_ have _let_ him take that from us. Never. Which is why Gabe and I renounced it and claimed you for ourselves. We didn't hesitate for a second. We didn't second guess ourselves or you. If you can't see that, if you can't accept that, then we don't deserve your claims over us. We don't deserve your bites."

Dean forgot to breathe for a moment. He blinked at Cas, his chest aching so badly that he let out a noise of distress when he finally did start breathing again. Gabe squeezed Dean's hand so hard it hurt, but Dean didn't try to pull away.

"You're mine," Dean growled. "Both of you are mine."

"Why?" Cas said, shrugging casually.

It was a challenge, and Dean was ready to accept it. "Because I fucking love you. Because as soon as I get my fucking ceremony, I'm claiming both of you. I'm wearing your claims, and I refuse to renounce either one of them," Dean hissed in Cas' face.

Cas smiled. "There's the guy I fell in love with," he said.

Dean felt as if he'd been punched in the chest. But it was good. It was what he'd needed. He pulled his hands away from his mates' hands, then wrapped an arm around each of his mates' necks, yanking them close.

"Mine," he growled. "You already promised I'm the only one who can have you. No take-backs."

Gabe chuckled against Dean's neck. "Love you," he said, voice muffled by Dean's skin.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, teasing them. "I suppose I love you guys too."

"Dean?" Mary said, gently breaking into their hug-it-out session.

"Yeah, Mom?" Dean said, giving her his full attention.

"I want to ask you about something," Mary said. "Something that has come up a number of times, and I want you to think about it before you answer me."

Dean frowned, no idea what she was getting into and a little nervous that she was being so serious. "Okay," he said, nodding.

"Do you really think you're carus by default?" Mary asked. "Because you couldn't fight your way into a 'better rank'?" she said, using air quotes.

Dean huffed. "I don't see how anybody could see it any differently," he said, shrugging it off.

Mary's expression hardened just a little. "I've seen you fight. I'm one of the ones who taught you to fight. So do you really expect me to believe that you couldn't win in a fight against every single member of this house?" Mary asked, and it was obvious by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe that even for a second.

Dean's chest burned with anger. "You think I _wanted_ to get my ass kicked?"

"Did you fight Benny?" Mary asked.

"No," he said, "By the time we got inside, Benny was already taking the lead, and I figured he would make a great first."

"What about Sam?" she asked.

"No," Dean said, still not quite sure what his mom was trying to get at. "Sam wanted second."

"So you didn't want to be second either?" Mary asked.

Dean shook his head. "I didn't say that. It just worked out that way because they wanted those roles and I didn't fight them for it."

"How about Cas?" Mary said, glancing at Dean's mate.

Dean winced. "I didn't want to hurt him. He wanted third enough that he was fighting pretty hard, and I would've had to hurt him a lot to take that rank."

Mary's lips thinned, a sure sign she was trying to hold back a smile. "What about the rest of them?"

Dean shrugged. "Gabe kinda just held me down, and I was getting tired by the time Nick jumped in. Kevin used his skills to get his position."

"So they all fought you," Mary said. "They all knew the rank they wanted and fought for it."

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding.

"And when was the last time you put your own desires ahead of someone else's?" Mary asked. "Someone that you love?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Dean asked, getting frustrated.

"Just think about it and answer the question," Mary said, patient with him.

Dean let out a noise of disgust. "So, what, you're saying every carus out there, they all got their rank because they didn't give a shit about themselves? No, that's not pathetic at all!" he said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm saying that carus is a hard role," Mary said. "It takes a lot out of a person, and what they have to do is very selfless. You're out there every day dealing with other people's problems, and if you put yourself ahead of others, you'd be doing a really shitty job of carus."

"Well then why don't they just open alpha houses with an announcement," Dean said, nearly spitting out the words. "Hey, whoever's the biggest pushover gets the job of carus!"

"Okay," Mary said, holding up her hands in a gesture to settle him down. "Let's go at it this way. What did you get Sam for his eighth birthday?"

"That red bike he wanted," Dean said, more confused than ever. What the Hell did a bike have to do with this?

"That one you'd been saving up for?" Mary asked. "The one you'd wanted for yourself?"

Dean's eyes widened. "How'd you know about that?"

Mary smiled. "Sam was about the only one in the house who _didn't_ know that."

Dean shrugged self-consciously. "It was just a bike. And he really wanted it. It was no big deal."

"It was to Sam," Mary said, her head tilted to the side and that look on her face she always seemed to have when she was proud of her boys. "You've always been Sam's hero. You still are."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, you mean that big guy who's now blowing the lid off all the tests they can pull together to see what level of orange magics he's at now?"

Mary shook her head. "You're his big brother. You're the one who looked out for him when he grew up, who looks out for him now. You're the one who faced down a level ten black magics warlock when you didn't have a trace of magics to call your own to save Sam. You'd do anything for him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I would," he said, looking her in the eye.

"That right there?" Mary said. "That's what makes you a good carus. Not that you were too weak to fight, but because you were strong enough not to."

Dean felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He flinched as Gabe squeezed his hand, having forgotten his mates were sitting with him.

"You still think we planned those ranks," Gabe said. "We did talk about you over the years, about how you'd fight to the death for any one of us, but it was never behind your back. Hell, you agreed with us. I was as surprised as you were when one after the other, you let us win. I haven't been on as many hunts with you as Benny has, but you left yourself open, you weren't as fierce with any of us, including Nick, as I know you can be. And that struck me as odd, but it wasn't until Kevin threatened his skills against you that I realized you'd done it again. You'd demonstrated right there in the living room exactly why you were the best one suited for carus."

"Kevin was an asshole," Cas snarled.

Dean snorted, surprised by the outburst enough that it broke him out of his stupor. "Yeah, he was."

"But you knew we needed his skills," Cas said. "You could've had him down on the floor within two seconds, but you didn't even try. You gave him that rank because you knew he wanted it and that the house needed his skills."

"We've talked about this before," Mary said. "When all of us Primes were here that night we said ranking just kind of falls into place, everything works out how it should, and that's why we still use dominance displays even though we're not out in the wild anymore. All of you excel at your roles, not because you stumbled your way into them, but because that's where you were meant to be."

"Can you imagine Benny," Gabe said as he leaned against Dean's side, smirking, "listening to a banker whine about how their chairs aren't ergonomically correct?"

Dean snorted, remembering how he'd told that very experience at the dinner table not very long after they'd moved into the house, about how he'd dealt with it. He chuckled, shaking his head. "No. I see what you're saying. I guess I just didn't want to think about it that way, but you're right."

Mary took a cleansing breath, then moved to the edge of her seat, turning to Ellen. "Would you and Bobby mind finishing your review of the medical records? I'd like you to make sure Charlie is handling the heightened emotions in the house, which is why I'd like both of you to tackle this one."

"Don't separate them," Gabe said.

"Separate who?" Mary asked, brow furrowing.

"Sarah and Charlie," Gabe said. "Charlie's doing well with everyone else's emotions, but she's having a hard time dealing with her own feelings over what happened to Dean, and Sarah is feeling extra protective, so she gets agitated when they're apart."

Dean's stomach clenched. He had no idea Charlie was having a hard time. Or Sarah, for that matter. He figured everyone in the house was still reeling from the events, but he hadn't noticed Charlie and Sarah sticking extra close to each other. Knowing Charlie, she'd been putting on a brave face for him, taking care of him. And Sarah hadn't said a word to him about it, hadn't been bitter toward him. It warmed his heart even as it made him a little sick with worry over them.

"So if you want to talk to Charlie," Gabe said, "make sure you invite Sarah too."

"Will do," Bobby said as he stood up.

"Thanks, Gabe," Ellen said as she gave him a small smile.

Soon they were gone, and Mary stood up as well. "Will you please come with me?" she said as she headed for the door.

Dean, Cas, and Gabe followed her down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom. Cas looked to Dean, frowning in confusion as Mary wet a washcloth, then turned to Dean.

"C'mere, baby," Mary said, her demeanor changing slightly.

Dean knew what was happening. It was no longer his Prime standing before him, but now it was his mom. She obviously felt the need to take care of her puppy, and Dean wouldn't refuse her, no matter how old he was.

She wiped his face down with gentle touches, then reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss is forehead. "I'm proud of you," she said softly before pulling back, a small smile on her face.

Dean smiled back. "Thanks, Mom," he said.

She turned to Cas next, and the expression on his face nearly made Dean laugh out loud. This was it. She'd already accepted them as her puppies, not just her son's housemates or alphas in their alpha house. And she was personally taking the lead in cleaning her new sons of their tear tracks after they'd been through the rough session in the office.

Dean's smile grew as Mary cleaned Cas' face, then pulled him close so she could kiss his forehead. Cas' breathing was ragged, and Dean wondered if his mom would have to clean Cas up all over again if he started to cry.

"I'm proud of all of my puppies," Mary said as she turned to Gabe and repeated the process one last time.

Gabe let out a laugh that sounded in part nervous, but also very much relieved. It was a big step, and he wasn't taking it lightly. Dean's bites weren't even on his mates yet, but Mary had made up her mind, that much was evident.

"Thanks, Mom," Gabe said as she pulled away from him.

Mary let out a chuckle as Gabe lurched forward, wrapping his arms around her. She ran her hands over his back, letting him hug her as long as he wanted.

"C'mon," Mary said, looking at two of her other puppies over Gabe's shoulder.

Cas was moving before Dean was, and soon all four of them were wrapped around each other.

"I hope you realize," Mary said, "that John's going to be very grumpy until he gets to personally welcome you two to the family."

"Ellen can handle Dad if he gets outta hand," Dean said. "That look she gives him can settle him down in less time than it takes for Missouri to grab her spoon."

They all chuckled, and Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his mates and his mom. He needed it after the last few weeks.

*

The Primes had left earlier that day, before dinner was ready because Mary had to catch an early flight the next morning. Nick, Sarah, and Charlie were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

Dean was in the living room, reading through a report he'd been sent on a local lumber yard, the soil samples and other inspections having failed. He knew he had a long day ahead of him, especially after reading about how high the toxin levels were.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up from his papers to see Sam standing in the middle of the living room. "Yeah?"

"Are you busy?" Sam asked, an odd tone to his voice.

Dean knew his brother well enough to realize something was upsetting him. "Nothing that can't wait," he said as he set the papers on the coffee table and scooted to the edge of the couch cushion. "What's up?"

Sam looked down at the floor, obviously not too happy about what he was about to say. "I need to do something," he said as he finally met Dean's eyes once again.

"Okay," Dean said.

"You don't have to say yes," Sam said. "But after talking with Bobby...," he trailed off.

Dean nodded. "Bobby's gonna check up on you? Make sure you've done whatever it is you need to do?"

Sam winced. "He said I should just tell you, that you can handle it, and I'm the one who's making it awkward."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Okay, then what is it?"

Sam took a cleansing breath, rubbing his hands on his jeans, which was a sure sign his hands were sweaty and he was nervous. Dean frowned. Sam was never this awkward with him. They'd always been able to tell each other everything. Dean stood up and walked up to Sam, wrapping a hand around each of Sam's elbows.

"C'mon," Dean said, teasing tone to his voice. "It can't be that bad."

Sam let out a nervous chuckle, his body relaxing a little. "The mark," he started, the expression on his face souring as if it hurt to say it. "I need to read it."

Dean smiled at Sam. It was a request he'd heard plenty of times throughout his life. Sam had magics before he could even speak, which meant he had to find some way of letting Dean know what he needed or wanted when it came to things he couldn't really understand yet.

Sam loved books, loved being read to, and Dean knew the only thing Sam had been able to liken scanning a person to was reading a book. Sam was asking if he could do a deep scan of Dean, and Dean knew it was because of the black magics in Alastair.

They'd always been close enough that Sam would reach out with his magics and gently read Dean, casually throughout the day and often enough Dean didn't even really notice unless he thought about it. But since they'd moved into the alpha house, their lives had been hectic. The only other time they'd experienced a distance between them was when Sam had gone to college, and every time Sam would come home for a break, he'd go straight to Dean. It was like a security blanket. Not just for Sam, but also for Dean.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said, nodding. "I'm working my way through this, but it's not anything you have to tip-toe around, all right?"

Sam nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I just really need to know you're okay, that it's gone. Not that I don't trust Charlie, but...-"

"It's okay," Dean interrupted, then took Sam's wrists, placing Sam's hands palm down against his own chest. "I'm not made of glass."

Sam let out a huff of air that almost sounded like a sob, hands already moving to the top button of Dean's shirt, fingers shaky as he hurried to unbutton the shirt.

"Take your time," Dean said, putting his hands over Sam's hands.

The frantic movements stilled, and Sam let out a chuckle, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "Yeah, I-I really should've said something sooner. I think Bobby was ready to strangle me," he said with a smile.

Dean chuckled, dropping his hands to his sides, pleased when Sam slowly resumed unbuttoning the shirt.

"Whatever you need," Dean said, sobering as Sam pushed the shirt off his shoulders, the material bunching up at his wrists because Sam hadn't undone the cuffs.

Sam ran his hands over Dean's chest, the skin-on-skin contact something Sam had always craved. Dean had missed it. And now that he could feel the gentle tingling washing over his shoulders and chest, he realized Sam had been holding back for a while.

Barely-there touches tickled his stomach before Sam was undoing Dean's belt, eyes locked with Dean's and looking for any sign that what he was doing wasn't okay. Sam pushed his fingers between the fabric of Dean's boxers and his skin, then moved them downward, not so much taking Dean's clothes off as touching Dean everywhere, the clothes falling to his ankles almost like an afterthought.

Hands moved over his hips, then around to his ass cheeks, all the while Sam keeping that eye contact. Dean could feel the tingling over most of his body from Sam's magics, but it wasn't in his head yet. Sam was only grazing him with it, and he couldn't figure out why until Sam turned him around and dropped to his knees.

Sam let out a relieved chuckle, his hands gentle but firm on Dean's hips, holding him in place. "I can't tell just by looking at it that it's anything but Cas and Gabe's claims," he said, voice rough with emotion.

Dean gasped as suddenly Sam was inside him, in his head and everywhere. It felt different, and it took Dean a moment to realize it was because Sam's magics were immensely more powerful now.

He'd always described it in his own head as tasting Sam because Dean had no reference for what it was, having no magics of his own, no trace of empathic abilities. And Sam tasted stronger.

It was like the difference between eating a piece of cake with a little bit of strawberry-flavored icing compared to biting into a big, juicy, delicious strawberry. It was pure Sam, unfiltered or watered down, and if Dean thought he'd felt overwhelmed with Sam's magics before, it was nothing compared to this.

And yet it wasn't upsetting or bad. He wrapped himself in the feeling, letting Sam go wherever he wanted, not hiding a thing from him.

Dean grinned as he felt Sam's lips on his left ass cheek. Gentle kisses that suggested Sam wasn't in any hurry to get through with this. Sam hadn't always been turned on by sinking so deep into Dean with his magics, but sex was a strengthening of that connection, a powerful magic all on its own.

And Sam liked sex too.

Dean looked toward the stairs as he felt Sam's fingers wander to the claiming bites on his left leg. Claiming bites were something intimate, and while it wasn't taboo to touch bites that weren't his own, it wasn't something most alphas focused on. Touching another's claiming bite without intent was one thing, but caressing it, licking it, or nibbling at it was something only done with explicit permission. Using teeth on someone else's claiming bite was considered a challenge.

But Sam's only intent was to relieve his own fears. Dean knew it, not only because he knew his brother so well, but also because Sam was so deep inside him that he could feel it.

Dean kept an eye on the stairs only because it might come as a shock to Cas or Gabe if they walked in on it.

Sam's finger brushed over the bites almost reverently, and Dean felt the heavy buzz of Sam scanning him deeply, looking for any trace that Dean had been affected by the black magics, most of the buzzing concentrated on the claiming bites.

Dean didn't try to stop Sam, and soon enough Sam backed off until there was only a gentle tingling throughout Dean's body, Sam's lips nipping at his ass cheeks in a playful way now that he was satisfied his big brother wasn't tarnished by all that evil.

"Ah, Sam," Dean hissed as Sam pulled his ass cheeks apart and licked his hole. Dean's eyes fell closed and he spread his legs a little more as Sam teased him with his tongue.

Dean rested his hands on Sam's, glad that Sam still had a good hold on his hips because the tongue in his ass was making him weak in the knees. The clothing bunched around his ankles and wrists made him feel even more exposed than if he'd been naked.

Just as Dean was about to demand Sam get him off, Sam stopped. "Dude!" Dean complained, shoving his ass back toward Sam.

Sam chuckled as he stood up, turning Dean around. "I just want to be inside you for a while. That okay?" Sam asked.

"You mean you wanna fuck me?" Dean asked. "Because I'm all for that," he said with a grin as he poked Sam in the stomach with his erection.

Sam shook his head, chuckling again. "No, I just wanna sit on the couch, my cock in your ass while you finish your paperwork."

"Aww, man," Dean whined. "You really expect me to lose my hard-on anytime soon after what you just did to my ass?"

Sam worked the buttons on Dean's cuffs open, then let the shirt drop to the floor before pulling Dean over to the couch. He sat down, left Dean standing with one hand on Dean's hip while he used the other to find the lube in the drawer of the side table.

"No," Sam said. "I don't expect that at all."

Dean groaned, realizing just what his brother wanted to do. "You'd better use lube on my dick this time. I was sore two days from the chafing after the last time you did this."

"Big baby," Sam teased, then shoved two lubed fingers into Dean's hole. He took the time to work Dean's prostate some before adding a third finger.

Dean gasped as Sam used his magics to send a wave of buzzing pleasure through his asshole and prostate. "Fuck, they really should teach that move to students at the center."

Sam chuckled, obviously pleased with himself. "It's much easier to focus it now."

"Ah!" Dean yelped as the same buzzing he'd felt in his asshole traveled up the length of his dick from the inside. He looked down at his cock almost expecting to see sparks coming out the tip. "Dude, that was awesome!"

Sam pulled him back, guiding him so he didn't fall. "Benny's been letting me experiment."

"Ah, fuck, Sam!" he said through clenched teeth as Sam lowered him onto his cock, a good burn as his body stretched to fit around Sam.

"I edged Benny for five hours last night," Sam said, smug tone to his voice. "Just using my magics."

"Fuck," Dean breathed, relaxing against Sam, his ankles still bound by the slacks and boxers.

If he wouldn't have been so turned on, he would've felt ridiculous sitting on Sam in shoes, socks, and what little remained of his clothes tangled around his ankles.

"Finish your paperwork," Sam said, holding the stack of papers in front of Dean's face.

"I'm not gonna get anything done like this," Dean said, ignoring the papers. "Ow!" he yelped, flinching away from the stinging pain on his left outer thigh.

"Every time you stop working on your papers," Sam said, then smacked Dean's thigh again. "I'm gonna give you some incentive."

"All right, all right," Dean grumbled as he took the papers from Sam.

Dean had almost been finished when Sam had interrupted him earlier, so he just held the papers up, not bothering to look them over anymore. He hissed as he felt Sam's hand wrap around his cock, stroking at a lazy pace. And then he felt Sam reach around and pinch his right nipple even as the fingers of Sam's other hand gently scratched his scalp.

"What the fuck?" Dean said after realizing there were more hands on him than there should have been.

Sam chuckled as Dean looked down at his cock and watched, mesmerized as orange haze surrounded his dick, nothing but Sam's magics jerking him off. The hand at scalp was gone, then Dean yelped as Sam smacked his left thigh.

"I'm reading!" Dean said, holding the papers up again and trying to ignore the fact that his brother had learned some awesome new skills.

Dean let out a whine as another vibration worked its way through the inside of his cock, the sensation mixing with the nearly invisible fingers jacking him from the outside.

"Sam, I can't fuckin' concentrate like this," Dean said, whimpering when Sam smacked his leg again. "C'mon, it feels too fuckin' good!"

"You can multitask," Sam said.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as fingers started playing with his prostate from both the inside and outside, none of which were Sam's physical fingers. "Sam, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna fuckin' come if you don't knock it off."

"You don't wanna come?" Sam asked, obviously smirking by the tone of his voice.

"I really fuckin' do," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Then you'd better finish reading over your report."

"Sick, twisted, sadistic son of a bitch," Dean grumbled as he tried to focus on the papers.

Sam laughed. "Benny said that exact same thing last night," he said, pleased with himself.

"Mmngaaa, Sam!" Dean cried out as he got closer to the edge. "Gonna come!"

"You'd better not," Sam said. "I'll flip you over and spank your ass 'til it's bright red if you come before you finish that report."

The commanding tone to Sam's voice only turned Dean on more. Dean held the papers up, using both hands because he was too shaky to read them, one hand not steadying the papers nearly enough. He realized he was on the second-to-last page and quickly flipped to the next page, letting out a triumphant "yes!" when he saw there were only closing remarks on the page.

"Okay!" Dean said. "I read it! The-ah! The f-fuckin' soil's being sent out for m-ah! More testing. I read it! Oh, fuck!" he yelled as everything intensified.

It was more than he could take. The phantom fingers on his cock were jerking him off just the way he liked, the zing running up and down the inside of his cock was moving in time with the phantom fingers, and the phantom fingers in his ass were pushing down on his prostate just hard enough.

"Sam!" Dean growled as he came.

The papers fell to the floor as he watched his cock twitching, his jizz caught by Sam's physical palm cupped over the end of his dick.

"Ah, fuck, Sam, stop!" Dean yelled as the stimulation continued well after he'd come. "Sam! F-fuck, please!"

It wasn't the first time Sam had done this. Dean knew it turned Sam on and even got him off, and he really didn't mind, but he couldn't stop himself from screaming, begging Sam to stop. It was a really fucking intense feeling, but after all was said and done, Dean got a kick out of Sam's enjoyment.

He tried to pull the phantom fingers away from his cock, but then something was holding his arms against his chest, something that felt like steel bands around him.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed so loudly that there was a good chance at least one other housemate would come running. "Please, Sam! Stop, ah-please! It-no! Sam!"

Dean flailed around on Sam's lap, not really getting away, and after what seemed like an eternity, Sam grunted, his cock jerking as he came inside Dean. All at once the stimulation stopped, and Dean went boneless on top of Sam, panting as he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto Sam's shoulder. He grinned as Sam rubbed the jizz onto his stomach, marking Dean with his own scent.

"I gagged Benny," Sam said, his words a little slurred. "That's why you didn't hear him screaming and begging me to stop."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, and I'll bet you a million bucks he's gonna beg you to do it all over again another time."

Sam snorted. "He already did. This morning."

Dean grinned. "I'm surprised nobody came down here to see what all the screaming was about."

"Charlie realized what was going on when I started undressing you," Sam said. "She made sure we'd have some privacy."

"Can she be any more awesome?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. "Make sure you get her off nice and hard tomorrow morning as a thank you."

"Oh, I will," Dean said, nodding.

"Do you need me to carry you upstairs?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm okay," Dean said.

"So fuckin' stubborn," Sam said, then stood up and tossed Dean over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

"Dude!" Dean yelped, half pissed and half impressed by the manhandling. "You shouldn't be allowed to use your magics for throwing me around."

Sam laughed as he made his way up the stairs. "You liked it," he said.

"No, I didn't," Dean said, pinching Sam's ass. "Put me down."

"Okay," Sam said as he dropped Dean onto his bed, Gabe and Cas laughing as they were bounced by the movement of the bed. "He's all yours, guys."

"Thanks for hand-delivering my mate," Gabe said, waving at Sam.

"G'night," Sam said, then walked out of the room.

"I gotta hear all the details," Gabe said. "I don't know what he did to you, but it sounded awesome."

Dean snorted. "Fine. But only if you clean me up first."

He wasn't even done speaking before Cas and Gabe were turning him over and licking him clean, Dean laughing as they both worked as a team.

*

It had been a long day, and Dean had just finished entering all the boring details of a complaint being filed against the lumber yard when Cas walked into the office, a grin on his face. Dean did a double take. It wasn't often Cas grinned. Dean closed out his files, then stood up to greet his mate.

“Hey, baby,” Dean said, hugging Cas.

Cas was practically vibrating with excitement. “Hi, Dean,” he said, kissing Dean on the neck, then pulling back, gripping Dean's upper arms so tightly Dean wondered if he'd have bruises later.

“What's up?” Dean asked. He was working hard at keeping a straight face. An excited Cas was something that always made Dean chuckle because it was just so adorable. Cas insisted he wasn't adorable. Dean disagreed, and it was enough that Gabe fully agreed with Dean about the adorableness.

"I've spent the day making plans for our claiming ceremony,” Cas said, so thrilled that he squeezed Dean's arms even tighter.

Dean smiled. “Should we get Gabe in here so we can both hear what you've got planned?” he asked, feeling almost as excited as Cas appeared to be.

Cas shook his head. “No, Gabe is talking to your parents,” he said.

Dean frowned. “Why's he doing that?”

“Because we needed to make sure they could come on the date Gabe and I are working toward,” Cas said.

Dean's eyes widened. He was thrilled, yes, but the idea of a date for the claiming ceremony made everything sound so final, and even though he knew this was what he wanted, it was still a big thing.

“How soon?” he asked, carefully schooling his features and keeping the tone of his voice at a reasonable level. He didn't want Cas to think he was backing out.

“Three weeks from Saturday,” Cas said.

Dean's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He knew he looked like an idiot, but really, nothing was coming out of his stupid mouth. And his throat felt tight.

Cas leaned forward and gave Dean a peck on the cheek. “And Gabe said I was to give you a blowjob if your face did that thing it's doing right now,” he said, then dropped to his knees.

Dean recovered about the time Cas pulled his cock out and started sucking on it. “Oh, you're so fucking good at that,” Dean breathed.

Cas grinned around Dean's rapidly-enlarging cock, then pulled Dean's jeans and underwear down to his knees so he could play with his balls.

“Aww,” Gabe said from the doorway, startling Dean, “he got the look on his face.”

“Mmm, but I'm not freaking out,” Dean said, leaning back onto the desk. “I swear.”

Gabe walked over to them, then leaned against the desk to Dean's right. “I know, sweetheart. And I know a claiming ceremony is a big step. I knew it would hit you hard, so I figured you could use a blowjob to chill out.”

Dean reached out and cupped the back of Cas' head with his left hand. “I wanna do this,” he said, looking Cas in the eye, but talking to the both of them.

“We know,” Gabe said with a nod. “That's why we gotta distract you with sex so you don't freak out, jump in your car, go tearing down the highway, then kick yourself for fucking up a relationship with two really awesome guys.”

Dean chuckled. “You guys _are_ awesome,” he said, his hips thrusting gently against Cas' face.

Gabe grabbed Dean's face with both hands and licked at his lips, making Dean moan, relaxing even more. Or maybe it was that thing Cas was doing with his tongue that made him moan. Dean leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth when Gabe pushed his tongue in.

Dean was already close to coming, and he couldn't believe how both of these men could excite him so much, how they could push him over the edge so fast it was like he was a teenager again. Dean came with a muffled shout into Gabe's mouth, but Gabe didn't stop kissing him, so Dean just let him.

By the time Gabe pulled away, Cas had Dean's clothes fixed and he was presentable again other than the look on his face, which Dean was sure would give him away if anyone were to walk into the room.

“Are you done freaking out?” Cas asked as he stood up, a bit of a smug look on his face.

Dean chuckled. “I'm not freaking out. That blowjob was a really great bonus, but I swear I'm okay with everything.”

“Sure you are, baby,” Gabe said in a patronizing tone, a grin on his face.

“So can my parents make it?” Dean asked, changing the subject instead of trying to deny a freakout.

“Yup,” Gabe said. “All the primes are coming.”

“And Nick is in the kitchen preparing a menu,” Cas said.

“Awesome,” Dean said, smiling so much his face hurt.

“Are you gonna call our parents mom and dad too?” Gabe asked.

Dean chuckled. “Would your dad let me?” he asked Gabe.

Gabe laughed, throwing his head back, then wrapping his arms around Dean. “My dad thinks you're awesome. He forgave you for the exploding pie in the fridge years ago.”

“That's what he said after he beat my ass and made me clean the fridge, but he still gives me funny looks when he sees me,” Dean said with a scowl.

“That's because he thinks you look adorable when you're trying to suck up to him,” Gabe said with a snort. “Do you wanna know what my dad said when I told him about the claiming ceremony?”

“I don't know. Do I?” he asked, wincing.

Gabe pulled back and looked Dean in the eye. “He said he's very proud of all of us, that he couldn't have asked for better mates for his son, and that he's bringing the dessert for the ceremony.”

Dean snorted. “Pie?”

Gabe grinned. “Yup,” he said with a nod.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Your parents are coming too, right, Cas?” he asked.

“Yes, but they won't be bringing pie,” Cas said.

"Again, do I want to know?" Dean asked.

Cas chuckled, shaking his head. "Mom was already talking about the sash she's going to make. Food is unimportant to her."

Dean's chest tightened. "Oh, I didn't even think about the sash. It probably would've taken a few weeks to get one custom made for a threesome claiming."

"You don't mind that she's making it?" Cas asked, concerned.

Dean shook his head. "I'm honored to have a homemade ceremony sash to tie around my mates. Grandma Dee made Mom and Dad's sash, and they still have it hanging in their room."

"I think it's romantic," Gabe said. "Buying one from some random seamstress doesn't give the sash any meaning beyond the fact it represents our union. Your mom's going to make a beautiful sash, putting all her love into it, and I'd be proud to wear it."

Cas smiled. "Okay, I'll tell her."

"You didn't say yes yet?" Dean asked, then sighed dramatically when Cas shook his head no. "Call her right now!"

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, a fond smile on his face as he walked out of the office.

"Any time," Gabe drawled as he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close, "you feel that itch under your skin, any time you get that urge to take a long drive, I want you to say something. To me or Cas."

"I'm fine, Gabe," Dean insisted.

"Yeah, I know," Gabe said with a nod. "But I just want you to know that you won't hurt our feelings any by telling us you're feeling anxious. And you get lots of blowjobs out of the deal, so don't complain."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Is this a reward system? I come to you guys before I freak the fuck out and I get a blowjob like a cookie?"

"You get blowjobs," Gabe said as he cupped Dean's face, smooshing his cheeks together, "because your mates know exactly how to calm you down. We're planning on keeping you sated and happy for the next three weeks."

"I guess I can't complain," Dean said, his words distorted by the fact that his lips were pushed out, giving him duck lips.

Gabe chuckled, then leaned in and kissed him, his grip on Dean's face going soft as he held his mate. He finally pulled away. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Dean sighed, leaning on Gabe even more. "Sam and Sarah helped me with the statement. Now that our parents have all been told about the claiming ceremony, there's nothing stopping me from telling the city about what Alastair did."

"You doing okay with it?" Gabe asked, prodding more.

Dean nodded. "I'm not excited about it, but I'm looking forward to getting it over with. You and Cas ready?"

"We're by your side any time you want us there," Gabe said with a smile.

Dean smirked. "I think I need another blowjob now that the press release is on my mind." He was only half teasing.

Gabe laughed. "Okay," he said with a nod, then reached between them to open Dean's slacks again. "Blowjobs on demand."

Dean grinned. "This is awesome!"


	23. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is introduced to someone new, and Dean experiences an incident that throws him. It's a good thing his housemates have his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new tags are being added because of this chapter, but if you've made it this far, you should be okay.

An accident blocking an entire intersection had slowed Dean down, and he was twenty-five minutes late for his appointment. He'd called the receptionist as soon as he realized he'd be late and asked her to inform Mr. Crowley, but Dean didn't like being late for appointments. He was representing an alpha house, and he hated the idea that being late might lead people to think the house didn't care about them.

He made his way through the lobby and used the full-length mirror on the far side of the elevator to make sure he still looked presentable. The expression on the receptionist's face told him everything he needed to know. She didn't look scared, per se. Rather it was a look that said 'because of you, I have to deal with him for the rest of the day.'

Dean smiled at her as he signed himself in. Cindy, the receptionist's name plate read, grimaced as she pointed toward the door to Mr. Crowley's office. Dean nodded his thanks, then walked up to the office door, which opened before he had a chance to knock.

“This will have to be quick,” Mr. Crowley said, his voice full of irritation, words clipped, all of which sounded even more severe with his accent. He turned abruptly and practically stomped back to his desk. “I have a meeting to attend, and I refuse to make my clients wait for me,” he snarled, obviously implying that Dean didn't give a shit about being late for meetings.

“I apologize, Mr. Crowley,” Dean said sincerely. “There was an accident on the –,” he started, but stopped speaking when Mr. Crowley turned to pin him with a glare.

“It's just Crowley,” he said. “And don't make excuses. It makes you appear weak.”

Dean winced, but nodded his understanding and made his way to the desk. He _had_ been late, and Crowley had a right to be upset over it. Crowley sat down, sighing as Dean set the four manilla envelopes on the desk in front of him before stepping back.

“Those are the documents you needed," Dean said, "signed and dated, and I'll answer any questions you have.”

Crowley snorted, then said under his breath, “Can't believe they sent the house cunt to hand-deliver these documents.”

Dean's face flushed with anger, but he worked at calming himself down. The guy was a prick, but all Dean had to do was answer any questions and get out. He could do this. It was easy for a person to lose their temper, especially when they were running a company as big as Crowley's.

Crowley stood up again, almost like he was too full of energy to stay seated. He picked up one of the manilla envelopes and opened it, pulling out the stack of papers inside before looking them over and frowning.

“This is wrong,” Crowley grumbled, then looked up at Dean. “This is wrong,” he said louder, as if Dean hadn't heard him the first time.

“I can fix it if need be,” Dean said, forcing a smile.

“Little boy doing a man's job,” Crowley said, shaking his head.

Dean's hands clenched into fists. He couldn't hit the man. He needed to stay calm. He was representing his house. It didn't matter what this little prick thought about him. He was doing a job, and so far Crowley hadn't done anything that warranted just plain dropping the entire thing and walking out.

“What's the mistake, sir?” he asked. He wouldn't pander to the man, but tolerance in a business situation was appropriate.

Crowley barked out a laugh. “Oh, I'm not going to let you fix it. I want this taken care of by someone competent who wouldn't have done it in the first place. The only thing you're good for, pretty boy, is lying on your back with your legs in the air.”

Dean wanted to hit him. He really, really wanted to hit him. His hand was already clenched into a fist. It would be so easy. But he couldn't. He not only was an alpha in an alpha house, he was the house carus. People depended on him to make the tough decisions, but they also depended on him to handle things in a mature and dignified way.

“I'm sorry we can't see eye-to-eye on this, Crowley,” Dean said, forcing himself to keep calm. He reached out and took the envelope and papers from Crowley, then picked up the remaining envelopes on the desk. “But if you're not happy with the way things are going and we can't resolve this in a civil manner, then I'll have to insist you handle this internally. The House will send you the termination of agreement papers.”

Dean turned and walked out of the office, Crowley sputtering behind him. His hands were shaking by the time he got back out to the car, and as he slid into the driver's seat, he pulled out his phone, calling Sam. He used his earpiece so he could start driving right away. He needed to get home.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam answered.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said, pulling out onto the street. “Did Benny get home yet?”

“No, not yet,” Sam said.

Dean sighed, feeling drained. “Are you busy?"

"Gabe, Cas, and I were just doing some focusing exercises, helping them out with their magics," Sam said. "Nothing we can't put off. What's up?"

"I need you to go into the office and answer the phone if someone calls," Dean said. "I have a feeling Crowley, the guy I was meeting today, is not gonna be happy with my decision. I'm sending him termination of agreement papers. If he calls, he's gonna be pissed, and I'm sorry if you have to deal with him, because he's probably gonna go off on you, but don't bother trying to reason with him or anything. Just let him know we've made our decision and he'll be getting the papers tomorrow morning.”

“I'm in the office now, and I'll answer if he calls,” Sam said, and he sounded concerned. “You can wait until you get home to talk to me about it if you're upset.”

“Yeah, I'll tell you the rest when I get home, but basically the guy was a huge prick,” Dean said.

Sam sighed. “I'm sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dean said. “I'll be home soon. I'll tell you everything then.”

“Okay, bye,” Sam said.

*

Dean headed straight for the office when he got home, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt as he walked down the hallway. Sam was waiting for him, getting up from his seat at the desk when he saw Dean.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Did he call?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Oh, cool,” Dean said, breathing a sigh of relief. “Maybe he decided to drop it.”

“Drop what?” Sam asked.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I was late because of an accident that shut down one of the intersections on the way. I got stuck in the middle of it. I called ahead, let the secretary know I'd be late, but when I got there, Crowley was already pissed at me.”

Sam shrugged. “Shit happens, but if he's a busy man, I can see why he'd be upset.”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod, “which is why I was polite and apologized. But he just kept making little remarks, mumbling about someone sending the house cunt to deliver the documents.”

Sam's eyes narrowed. “Oh, one of those,” he growled.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, he started to read the first document, saw there was a mistake, and he wouldn't even tell me what I did wrong, but just started mouthing off, getting huffy with me. Then when I offered to fix the mistake he'd found, he started ranting about how he wanted it taken care of by someone who was competent enough to have not done it in the first place.”

Sam shook his head. “What an asshole.”

“That wasn't the worst part,” Dean said, wincing.

“There's more?” Sam asked, chest puffing out a little.

Dean nodded. “The next thing out of his mouth was, and I'm gonna quote this for ya, 'The only thing you're good for, pretty boy, is lying on your back with your legs in the air,'” Dean said.

Sam huffed. “Huge asshole. Wow. Yeah, I knew it had to be bad when you said you were sending termination papers, but wow.”

The doorbell rang, but neither of them moved after hearing Nick yell, “I got it!”

“I almost lost my temper,” Dean said. “I wanted to hit him so fuckin' bad!”

“I don't blame you,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Are you gonna file a complaint against him?”

Dean shook his head. “No. He's not worth the time. I thought he'd call and complain about me, try to get someone else here to deal with him, but I guess he's gonna drop it. He's lost our support and the permission to make the merger. Once he comes to his senses, he might be really fuckin' sorry he did that.”

Dean turned toward the doorway, a frown on his face as he heard someone ranting, the sound getting louder as whoever it was walked down the hallway to the office.

“...insist upon it!” a male voice with a very heavy accent was saying.

Dean groaned. “Oh, fuck,” he said, walking over to the desk and resting against it.

Crowley stormed into the room and walked right up to Sam. “I demand that boy be punished,” he growled.

Sam's face immediately transformed into 'I'm gonna be all cute and charming and work this out with you' mode. Or that's what Dean liked to call it. What it really meant was Sam was going to be firm with someone while at the same time not ruffling feathers unless the need arose.

“I'm sorry things didn't work out, but the decision has been made,” Sam said.

“He's incompetent!” Crowley said, pointing a finger in Dean's direction.

Sam stayed calm. “I can assure you that Dean's a valuable member of this house, and he usually doesn't make mistakes on documents. However, his decision to terminate the agreement still stands, and the rest of us are backing him on it. You have the right to file an appeal, but I assure you it will be turned down unless you want to sit down and discuss things with us.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Crowley snarled. “I want to see you take that boy over your knee and beat his little behind until he apologizes and begs for forgiveness! He made a mistake, then couldn't handle it when I pointed it out to him. He terminated our agreement and stormed out of the office! I'll tell you now, that's exactly why the house cunt shouldn't be the one with all this fucking responsibility!”

“Crowley,” Nick barked, and everyone turned to look at Nick, who was standing just inside the room near the door. “I'd like to speak with you. Please come over here, now,” he said, authority in his voice.

Dean was about to laugh his ass off. Nick was posturing as if he was dealing with an insolent beta. And then, to Dean's complete surprise, Crowley's entire demeanor changed. His shoulders dropped a little, his face relaxed, and he walked over to Nick almost as if his feet had decided for him without his brain ever being involved.

It was then that Dean caught the scent, hidden under some cologne. Crowley was a beta, and Dean hadn't had a clue before now, most likely because Crowley was pissed and sending off pheromones after having driven all the way to the house. Crowley had acted every bit the bigoted alpha, and even though it wasn't an excuse for his behavior in any way, Dean's viewpoint on the situation changed drastically.

Bobby had always been an aggressive beta, constantly fighting for recognition, almost as if he should've been born an alpha and it just didn't happen, so he felt the need to try twice as hard to earn his place. If Crowley felt the same way, of course he would be snippy with alphas.

Until Bobby was more self-confident, he'd growl at any alpha that looked at him. Being with Ellen had been a huge confidence booster for him because Ellen treated him as an equal, as did the rest of the primes. It gave Bobby what he needed, and even though he was still aggressive and could be downright grouchy at times, he didn't feel the need to growl and bite at random alphas.

If Crowley ran a business and worried that he'd be looked down upon, of course he'd feel threatened and see a need to assert himself in every situation. Again, it was no excuse, but Dean could see why he'd been an asshole at the office.

“I'd prefer you not use that term in this house,” Nick said, voice calm and commanding.

Crowley flapped a hand in Dean's direction, a scowl on his face. “I didn't mean it. I know a carus isn't picked for their good looks or only good for a fuck. I just wanted to rile him. And I did quite a good job of it too,” he said with a self-satisfied grin.

“Was there a reason you felt the need to rile him?” Nick asked, still posturing.

Crowley's smile slipped a little. “He was late,” he said.

“Did he apologize?” Nick asked.

The smile slipped a little more as he nodded. “Yes. And he phoned ahead.”

“Okay,” Nick said with a nod. “I know your time is valuable and you're a busy man, but there's no need for name-calling.”

Crowley frowned. “Well, he made a mistake on the documents.”

“They can be fixed,” Nick said. “He'll take care of it immediately.”

“I want someone more competent to fix them,” Crowley snarled.

Nick took a half step toward Crowley, not overly aggressive, just getting into Crowley's space, asserting his dominance. “Dean is very competent. He'll fix the problem.”

“He's terminating the contract!” Crowley said, petulant.

Nick leaned in even closer, putting a hand on Crowley's left forearm. A gentle touch that further showed his dominance over Crowley, but in a subtle way that wouldn't freak Crowley out or set him off. “Did he have a good reason?”

“It was completely uncalled for,” Crowley said, his eyes wide.

Dean opened his mouth, but Nick held up his index finger without turning away from Crowley, so Dean held his tongue.

“Was it really uncalled for?” Nick asked, his right eyebrow raising.

Crowley practically squirmed. “Well, maybe not _completely_ uncalled for.”

“And why's that?” Nick asked.

Crowley cleared his throat, grimacing. “Well, I may have said something along the lines of him only being good for one thing.”

“And that thing would be?” Nick prodded.

Crowley paused, glancing at Dean, then looking Nick in the eye again. “Lying on his back. Uhm, legs in the air,” he said softly.

Nick nodded. “Thank you for being honest,” he said.

Dean's jaw dropped as Crowley leaned just a little closer to Nick, as if basking in the compliment. It was amazing to watch the transformation. Dean knew Nick only asserted himself when he needed to, but he'd never seen anything quite like this, had never watched an alpha so elegantly calm a pissed off beta. Ellen could do it, though she was more blunt. But it's what Bobby needed, what worked with him.

“Did Dean handle himself well in the situation?” Nick asked.

Crowley frowned, then glanced at Dean again. He nodded. “I suppose. He really was working at remaining calm,” he admitted.

Nick nodded. “So he apologized for his tardiness, handled himself well, and kept his cool when you insulted him.”

Crowley frowned, then glanced at Dean again. He nodded. “I suppose.”

Nick nodded. “Okay, then I'd like to speak with you privately.”

Crowley's eyes widened, his body tensing. “Uhm, okay," he said warily.

Nick smiled, and Crowley immediately reacted to it, his body relaxing again. Nick held out his hand. “Come with me, please,” he said.

“Okay,” Crowley said, then took Nick by the hand, the two of them walking out of the room.

Dean turned to Sam with a bewildered look on his face. Sam was grinning. “What the fuck?” Dean said.

“That was so beautiful I'm wondering if Nick should start teaching at the college,” Sam said, obviously impressed.

Dean snorted. “Or we should just use him as a negotiator in tense situations.”

Sam nodded. “That too.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, Dean finally calming down. “You know, I thought about hiding it from Benny. When I walked out of the building, I kinda freaked out a little.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. “I wanted to hit Crowley, but I didn't, and instead I terminated the contract. And even though I knew it was a reasonable response to the way he was acting, I second-guessed myself, wondering if I did it just to get back at the guy. He needs us for the merger. Terminating our agreement was a blow to him and his company.”

“Do you still feel that way?” Sam asked. “Do you feel like you did it just to get back at him?”

Dean shook his head. “No. But on my way out of that building, I questioned myself, and when I thought of telling Benny what had happened in there, I don't know. I just lost it for a minute. I pictured him getting pissed over how I handled it, telling me it was an immature thing to do. And as I pulled out my phone, I had this really strong urge to tell you to handle Crowley yourself and to keep it from Benny.”

Benny snorted from the doorway and Dean winced, wondering how long Benny had been standing there. That last part hadn't sounded all that great out of context.

“What made you change your mind?” Benny asked.

Dean shook his head. “It wasn't a thing where I changed my mind. I freaked myself out for a minute, but I never decided to hide it from you.”

“I'm proud of you,” Benny said with a hint of a smile. “You could'a handled that any number of ways, and even though the option you chose was a blow to his company, you can't just stand by and let people walk all over you. The people in our community need to know they have to be civil or we're not gonna work with 'em.”

Sam nodded. “I agree it was a good decision. You know we have your back.”

Dean was a mix of emotions. He felt a little uncomfortable with all the praise, but it felt good at the same time. It was exhilarating to know they trusted him and that they were happy with his decisions.

He looked Benny in the eye. “I was scared outta my mind you'd make me give up my position as carus,” he said, his throat feeling tight even as he said it.

“Why's that?” Benny asked with a frown.

Dean shook his head, letting out a huff. “Like I said, I was second-guessing myself, and I was thinking about how inappropriate my behavior was for someone in my position if I terminated the agreement just to hurt Crowley. I let the little prick get to me, and as I thought about his smug little face, about the things he said, I suddenly didn't want to tell you. People have been so awesome to me, but I know there are people out there who are so stuck in their archaic ways that they'd treat me like shit because I'm a carus. I knew it would happen one of these days, and I just freaked out thinking you were gonna make me give up my position.”

“How many mistakes have you made in your position as carus in public relations?” Benny asked.

Dean frowned, thinking back. “Ah, well, I sent an information request to the wrong department last week and had to call around to get things straightened out.”

Benny nodded. “Anything else?”

Dean shook his head. “That's all I can think of.”

Benny snorted. “Yeah, you're awful at your job.”

Dean's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He knew Benny was being sarcastic, but he didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there with most likely a really stupid look on his face.

Benny stepped forward and put his right hand on Dean's shoulder. “You not only do good work, you do it without gettin' stressed over it. You handle the hard decisions with a finesse that makes everyone involved see you as the good guy, even the ones gettin' the raw end of the deal. The people in our community have nothin' but good things to say about you, and the worst mistake you've made so far was sendin' somethin' to the wrong department in a building, and even then you fixed it within hours.”

“I suppose,” Dean said.

“You're human,” Benny said. “You're gonna make mistakes, but don't think so little of yourself and your accomplishments that you see nothin' but your failures, 'cause the rest of us see a whole Hell of a lot of good and not much bad to speak of.”

“Oh,” Dean said softly.

“Maybe we need to say it a little more often,” Benny said with a sly grin, making Dean groan.

Sam chuckled. “Now he's going to hide it every time he's done something good.”

Benny snorted, then wrapped his right arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him in for a half hug. “I know you have a hard time takin' compliments, but I've never been the type that can let good deeds go unrecognized, so I'm gonna be mentionin' the good things I see gettin' done.”

“Fine,” Dean said with a smile.

Benny let go of Dean as Nick and Crowley walked back into the office, Crowley with a very sour look on his face.

“Dean,” Crowley said, standing next to Nick near the doorway.

“Crowley,” Dean said, keeping his tone pleasant.

Crowley winced and looked to Nick, who gave a very slight nod and a small smile to Crowley. Crowley sighed, then looked Dean in the eye. “I'm very sorry for my behavior. I'm used to asserting myself in the workplace because not many people respect me unless I crush them. I didn't give you a chance to show me respect and instead I insulted you. I want you to know that I didn't mean any of it. It was merely to rile you. And I want to apologize.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. He'd expected some demands from Crowley, maybe more insults, but this was pretty much a shock to his system.

“I'll understand if you feel you can't forgive me,” Crowley continued quickly. “The things I said to you, well, I'd never say those things to someone outside the office, and I certainly don't feel that way about your role in this house nor in the community.”

“Uhm, okay,” Dean said, then nodded, forcing himself to recover from the shock. “No, I mean yeah, I accept your apology. I don't agree with your business tactics, but I can understand why you did it.”

Crowley's right eyebrow quirked upward, then he huffed. “Not many people understand why I do what I do. Care to tell me why you're so sympathetic?”

Dean grinned. “I grew up in a house with a very aggressive beta. He could bite anyone's head off, and most people never saw it coming. He fought hard for recognition even when he already had it, but it took the love, acceptance, and respect of everyone in the house who gave a damn about him to make him realize what he always had.”

Crowley snorted. “And now he's a calm little lamb?” he asked sarcastically.

Dean barked out a laugh, startling Crowley. “Hell no! He's one of the grouchiest bastards I've ever met, but he's also a huge asset to the house. I love the guy more than I could ever say, and he damn well knows it.”

Crowley's lips twitched, then a smile slowly grew on his face. “So does this mean I get my merger?” he asked with a snobby tone to his voice.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “I didn't say I love _you_ ,” he teased.

Crowley pouted. “But I apologized,” he whined dramatically.

Nick smirked. “And I invited him to dinner,” he said.

Dean managed to keep the grimace off his face, but it was hard. “How about I answer you after dinner?”

Crowley opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His mouth closed and he glanced at Nick again, then his shoulders dropped as if he decided whatever he was going to say would get Nick on his back again. “That sounds reasonable,” he said with a forced smile.

Later that night, after dinner, Dean told Crowley he could have his merger with the full support of the Palo Alto Alpha House. Dean was still a little leery of Crowley, but the man had apologized, appearing very sincere. He didn't know if Crowley had faked it so he could get the merger, but the merger wouldn't be a done deal for at least three more weeks, and Dean could terminate it any time before then.

*

The next afternoon, Dean was very disappointed to learn that Crowley was coming to dinner again. Apparently Nick had made Crowley's favorite. He'd worked on it all day. And when Dean saw the look on Nick's face as he made the food, he grimaced. Nick was falling for the little prick.

They'd had a really nice dinner the night before. Crowley had said a few things that were somewhat insulting to a few of those seated at the table, but Nick's very subtle disapproval of those comments had Crowley apologizing and keeping his tongue mostly in check, which was kind of adorable if Dean didn't think about how he'd met Crowley.

It seemed more like Crowley was just rough around the edges, Dean thought. He reminded Dean of Bobby in some ways, yet other ways the two men were amazingly different. He wondered if Nick would be a positive influence on Crowley, maybe soften those edges. Dean didn't think Nick was the type to try to squash a person and force them to be someone they weren't, and while Dean might prefer Crowley to ease up a bit on the gruffness, he'd never want someone forcibly changed just so they'd be presentable in good company.

Dean had spent most of the day in the office, going over reports, reading emails, and fixing the documents Crowley had claimed were so horribly incorrect. Dean had growled when he realized that, for all of Crowley's grumbling, Dean's mistake had been to leave the box unchecked that confirmed these were the first documents regarding this particular issue and not a repeat request.

Yeah, so Dean wasn't feeling all that charitable toward Crowley. He cringed as he remembered the smug look on Crowley's face as he'd left early that morning, wearing the same clothes he'd come in the day before.

He had really hoped Crowley was a rebound fuck for Nick, a fling. Or maybe even just a one-night stand. A second night of dinner, especially with Nick working all day on Crowley's favorite meal, didn't bode well for Dean's hopes.

Crowley sauntered into the office as Dean was finishing up the last of his paperwork. “Hello, Dean,” he said, leaning against the back of the overstuffed chair closest to the door.

“Hey,” Dean said, glancing up from his papers.

Crowley didn't say anything for a few long moments, but Dean just continued working. Crowley was in their house, but Dean didn't need to treat him like a guest. Well, Nick probably wouldn't like it if Dean gave Crowley a hard time, but Dean was busy.

“Listen,” Crowley said with a sigh, “we got off on the wrong foot.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah,” he drawled, not really paying attention to his papers anymore, but faking it so he didn't have to look up at the man.

There was another long pause, then Crowley sighed dramatically. “He really fucking loves the lot of you, Nick does, and I'd rather not be looking over my shoulder every time I come over here.”

Dean raised his head, looking at Crowley. “You apologized. I accepted,” he said, shrugging. “You're not one of the nicest guys I've ever met, but if you treat Nick right and don't do anything shitty to the rest of my family, you're good.”

“So,” Crowley drawled, “you're not dreaming of stabbing me in the back every time you see me?”

Dean snorted. “You're an irritating guy, but if Nick likes you, and I have no idea why, then we're probably gonna be seein' more of each other. Don't be a complete prick like you were yesterday,” he said with a shrug. “I don't make it a habit of punching people who irritate me, but I wouldn't rule it out if I were you,” he said with an obnoxious grin on his face.

“Did you want to punch me yesterday?” Crowley asked with a smirk. “That was a pretty good insult, wasn't it?”

Dean's eyes widened, the grin dropping. “Excuse me?”

Crowley chuckled. “You're way too easy. Lighten up. I was joking.”

“What does he see in you?” Dean asked, shaking his head.

Crowley shrugged. “He likes a challenge. Have you ever challenged him?”

Dean winced. “Yeah, I pushed him a bit.”

“He steps up, doesn't he,” Crowley said instead of asked, winking at Dean.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, he does.”

“Kinda came alive as an alpha, didn't he,” Crowley again said instead of asked.

Dean nodded, then frowned. “So he just likes the game?” He knew Nick wasn't that kind of guy. He was feeling out Crowley to see just how observant the man was, just how quickly he was able to pick up on character traits and nuances.

“It's more than that,” Crowley said with a shrug. “I've seen his type before. But none of them have made me feel the way he does. He'd rather have an equal than a passive beta. And I'd rather have an alpha that sees me as an equal instead of one that believes I need to be swept off my feet so I can gaze adoringly into their eyes,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes, then rolling his eyes in disgust.

“You sound as if you're already planning the claiming ceremony,” Dean said with a smirk.

Crowley chuckled. “I'm very successful in business and in life. I've gotten where I am by knowing what I want and grabbing onto it with both hands,” he said as he sat down on the overstuffed chair. “I don't know yet if this'll turn into something big, but I've never backed down from anything in my life, I'm sure as Hell not going to start now.”

Dean was surprised. Crowley seemed sincere. He thought about Kevin, about how hard Nick had fallen for him, how much he had to be hurting.

“Has he told you about his past relationships?” Dean asked carefully.

“You mean did he tell me he recently had his heart ripped out of his chest? Yes,” he said with a nod.

“Don't hurt him,” Dean said softly. “I don't know if this is a rebound kind of thing, but he falls fast and hard, and I really love the guy. I don't want to see him hurt again.”

Crowley glared at Dean. “I may fuck with a person's head for fun, like I did with you, but I won't fuck with someone's heart,” he said with a growl.

Dean wished he could use Charlie, make her read Crowley. In fact, maybe he'd ask her to do that later. Crowley sounded sincere, but who the fuck knew? The guy purposely riled him, and he even just admitted to getting a kick out of mindfucking people. Dean felt protective of Nick, and if this guy was just going to use him for some fun and stomp all over his heart, Dean would do more than just punch Crowley in the face.

But if he really meant what he said, who was Dean to stand in the way of Nick's happiness? Crowley sounded as if he knew what he was talking about when he said he knew Nick's type. Crowley could be just what Nick needed and wanted.

“Well,” Crowley said, “go ahead. Give me the shovel talk. You know you want to.”

Dean chuckled. As much as he didn't want to like the guy, he was maybe warming up to him. Just a little bit. Maybe.

*

Two weeks. Dean looked down at his cell phone's calendar and felt his stomach clench. Two weeks until he'd be mated. Officially in front of friends and family. He'd finally have his marks on Gabe and Cas, and they would have each other's marks.

He leaned back in the office chair and opened the date on the calendar. He was excited, but if he thought about it too much, he'd get nervous. Of course, that meant blowjobs, so it wasn't all bad, but he really hoped he wasn't being a pain in the ass.

Crowley walked in, and Dean turned his phone's screen off, setting it on the desk just as Crowley dropped a thick manila envelope in front of him.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"It's the rest of the paperwork for my merger," Crowley said.

"Okay, I'll get started on it," Dean said, and he reached for the envelope only to have it snatched back by Crowley. Dean looked up at him with a frown.

"I need to apologize for the way I behaved when you came in that first day," Crowley said.

"You already apologized," Dean said, shrugging.

Crowley winced. "Just let me get through this, eh?"

Dean leaned to the side and peeked around Crowley, checking to see if Nick was in the doorway. He wasn't, so Dean looked up at Crowley again.

"No, it's not just because Nick is making me do this," Crowley said.

"Just?" Dean said.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Well, okay, Nick did strongly suggest it was a good idea," he said, then frowned when Dean chuckled. "But it's not an order, by any means."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding. "You're forgiven."

Crowley sighed. "No, you twit."

Dean's eyes widened. "Am I missing something here?"

"I wasn't done," Crowley said, voice full of frustration.

"Oh, sorry," Dean said, amused by the whole thing. "Go ahead."

"I've seen a lot more of you over the last few days," Crowley said. "And I can see you're really good at your job. That you give a damn. You didn't deserve what I said to you even before I knew what an asset you were to this house, but now," he said, then shook his head. "You deserve a better apology. And I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Thank you," Dean said. "But I really did forgive you the other day. I know you've gotta hold your own in your line of work, and even though it was uncalled for, you're still human, you make mistakes, and you apologized. I'm good," he said, shrugging.

"And...," Crowley drawled, shifting from foot to foot as if he was very uncomfortable.

"And what?" Dean said.

"May I come to your claiming ceremony?" Crowley asked. "I know I'm not part of the house officially, but it means a lot to Nick, and even though you don't know me well enough yet to realize I've got my hooks in all of you and it's easier to get a barnacle off the bottom of a boat than it is to get rid of me, I'm _going to_ be a part of this house one day, and I'd like to have been there for your ceremony."

Dean smiled, impressed by Crowley just as much as he was annoyed by him. He hadn't expected the little speech at all, but it was endearing in an odd way. "I'll check with Gabe and Cas, but I don't think they'll have a problem with it."

"Do _you_ have a problem with it?" Crowley asked.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "I just ask that you keep any opinions about how I got this job to yourself," he said with a smirk.

Crowley's chest puffed up a little, as if he was about to tell Dean exactly why that whole thing had meant nothing and reiterate the fact that he'd apologized for it not once, but twice. And then Crowley must have realized Dean was teasing, because he let out a huff, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, it is your day and all," Crowley said, shrugging. "I suppose I can keep my tongue under control."

"I'll let you know what Gabe and Cas say," Dean said.

"Okay," Crowley said, then handed Dean the envelope. "And thank you."

Dean chuckled as Crowley left the office. He couldn't remember having met anyone before who could make him feel like Crowley did. He wanted to strangle him and hug him at the same time. Of course, Bobby could make him feel the same way at times, and he loved Bobby more than words could ever say.

"Ugh, no," Dean said, shivering at the thought of ever loving Crowley that much.

*

Dean pulled to a stop at a light just a mile from the house and ran his hands over his face, trying to stop them from shaking. He couldn't get their faces out of his head, the sound of the omegas' cries still ringing in his ears.

Someone honked behind him and he flinched. The light had turned green, so he accelerated, his chest so heavy it felt like someone was sitting on him.

There was nothing he could do for them, and it was eating him up from the inside out. The kids, all omegas, had appeared shell shocked, and it wouldn't be until later that night everything would sink in, they'd realize their life would never be the same again.

Dean pulled into the driveway of his home, anger burning in his chest, but it wasn't enough to drown out the guilt. He needed something. He needed to do something, because he couldn't help that family. There was nothing he could do. But he knew something that would help with the guilt of being the one who took everything from them.

He left the briefcase in the car and headed inside. He knew where Benny would be. The house alpha had a lot of papers to go over, teams to evaluate and report on, and he had to still be in the office, but when Dean stomped into the house, slamming the door behind him, he saw Benny on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," Benny said, giving him a little wave with his free hand, papers in his left hand.

The expression on Benny's face changed so quickly that Dean would've laughed had he not been so devastated. Benny was dropping his papers on the coffee table and getting up, walking toward him before Dean could even take a step toward him.

"What's wrong?" Benny said, eyes intense as he looked Dean over in a not-so-subtle way, making sure he was physically okay.

"Hit me," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Benny tilted his head a little. "What?"

Dean winced. "I fucked up. Really fuckin' bad."

"What happened?" Benny asked, reaching up to put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean knocked Benny's hand away. "You trust me. I know you do. So trust me when I say I fucked up and I need you to put me over your knee and beat my ass red."

Benny's right eyebrow quirked upward. "Not without knowin' what you did."

Dean let out a low growl, then reached out and shoved Benny, hands on Benny's chest. Benny stumbled back a few feet, not really expecting the move, but sure enough on his feet that it didn't send him to the floor.

"Be the fucking house alpha," Dean snarled. "I fucked up. Control your fuckin' house!" He saw Nick come to stand in the archway from the kitchen, Sarah next to him.

"Tell me what ya did and I'll think about punishin' you for it," Benny said, shrugging casually.

"I thought you were the bigshot here," Dean said, his chest aching even more because he knew Benny didn't deserve it.

Benny sniffed the air. "Nope, I don't smell a horny alpha," he said, shaking his head. "Thought you might be lookin' for some rough sex, so if that's not it, you'd better explain."

Dean let out a noise of disgust, more upset he hadn't gotten what he wanted than anything else, and stalked over to Nick.

"You gonna do it?" Dean said, poking Nick in the chest hard enough to hurt.

"No," Nick said.

"C'mon," Dean said, poking again. "The guy who only shows his alpha when he needs to. Show me. Benny won't do it, so step up."

And then Dean caught sight of Charlie, who was standing a few feet behind Sarah, eyes wide.

"No!" Dean said, pointing at her. "Do _not_ fucking read me. Keep it to yourself."

"Okay," Sarah said, putting a hand on Dean's chest, "you want rough treatment for something you fucked up?"

"Yes!" Dean said, relieved someone was going to step up.

One second he was staring her down, the next she'd turned the both of them around, slamming him back against the wall. She was several inches shorter than him, but it didn't seem to matter when she was snarling in his face.

"Tell me what you did," Sarah said, right hand still fisting his button-down shirt while her left hand started to undo his belt. "If I'm gonna punish you for something, I wanna make sure you know what it is."

Dean's breath caught in his chest. He believed she'd do it. She'd give him what he needed. But if he said why he needed punishment, there was a good chance the others would stop her. He saw Sam, Gabe, and Cas coming down the stairs, knew they'd fight even harder for him if they knew.

"Ah!" Dean yelped as Sarah squeezed his balls, her hand having gotten into his boxers somehow, but he didn't remember it, too busy trying to figure out how to keep her in that aggressive state.

"You've got five seconds to start talking," Sarah said, "or my offer is void. I'll make sure you're taken care of. But you'd better talk."

Dean hissed as she squeezed him again. "Okay, okay," he said, trying to keep still. "I was downtown, overseeing an investigation into a building that collapsed due to shitty-quality building materials. As I was questioning people, just trying to figure out what I needed to hand off to Cas for the Labor Commission, I realized one of the guys was lying to me. It wasn't my job to question people, but I wanted to be involved, stuck my nose where it didn't belong."

"Is that all?" Sarah asked. "You did somebody else's job?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "He realized I'd figured him out, so he begged me, said he had no idea the building would collapse, that he was just trying to get his family out of a really shitty financial situation. Their kid is sick, and the hospital bills are piling up. I believed him. He was running the project and just figured the overall quality of the building would be shitty, not that it would hurt people. But when the thing collapsed, it killed four people and sent another dozen to the hospital."

"So what did you do?" Sarah asked.

"I couldn't let it go," Dean said. "He said he'd never do anything that monumentally stupid again, and he was genuinely remorseful. But I couldn't let it go. His actions led to the death of four people."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Sarah said, twisting his balls just a little.

Dean whimpered, trying to stay still. "His family was there. They'd come to the station to pick him up after his interview. His omega wife and five fuckin' omega kids, one of which is so fuckin' weak from chemo he's in a wheelchair."

"Fuck," Sarah whispered.

"They watched their husband and father get handcuffed," Dean said. "They cried. Fuckin' screamed. They're lost now. She can't support them, has no skills, was a housewife, happily maintaining her home their entire mated life, and now she's got five mouths to feed, a sick kid, and thousands in medical bills."

"We can help them," Sarah said. "There are plenty of programs that-"

"Fuck the programs!" Dean snarled. "I took their dad away from them. A guy who was just tryin' to feed his family. A guy who wasn't doing anything maliciously."

"Okay," Sarah said, nodding. "So you want me to hurt you. You had to make a really awful decision, one that you feel really fuckin' guilty for, and it fuckin' hurts. If you want some physical pain to ease that ache in your chest, ask me."

"Hurt me," Dean said.

"Be polite about it," Sarah said, then squeezed his balls, making him whimper again.

"Please, Sarah," Dean said, tilting his head to the side just enough that she'd see him submitting. "Please hurt me."

"There," Sarah said, dragging her nails over his cock as she pulled her hand out of his boxers, "was that so hard?"

Dean hissed, his head thunking back against the wall. "No ma'am. It wasn't hard."

Sarah yanked the slacks and boxers down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles. "I know a few things about what you like and don't like," she said as she ran her fingers over his cock, "but you're going to tell me two things you don't overly like. The first two things that come to mind."

"I don't wanna come," Dean snarled. "I wasn't asking you to get me off."

"Oh, sweetie," Sarah said, flashing him an evil smile. "You're not coming anytime soon. Maybe not at all. Now," she said, then pushed the heel of her left hand against his throat, making him cough, "give me those two things or I'll decide for you."

"Well, there's the first one," Dean said, wincing as the pressure against his throat made it difficult to breathe. "I don't like breathplay."

"One," Sarah said, not backing off at all. "Give me one more."

"CBT," Dean said. "Oh, and I don't like getting spanked either, which I was trying to get somebody to-ah!" he yelped as Sarah yanked him forward by his balls.

He let her pull him to the middle of the living room, keeping up with her even though it was difficult with the slacks and boxers around his ankles. He grunted as she pushed him down onto the coffee table, his ass hitting first, then she shoved him back, her hand behind his head to keep it from striking the table.

"Charlie?" Sarah said, looking at her mate over her shoulder. "Would you mind grabbing me the box from under our bed, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie said, immediately running for the stairs.

"Thank you, baby," Sarah said, then looked to Benny. "Okay, hot stuff. You're in charge of Dean's right arm, Nick you get his left arm, Cas gets his left leg, Gabe gets his right leg. Your jobs are to keep him from getting up and keep him from kicking me across the room."

Dean's heartbeat sped up as everyone took their positions, the sensation of being held down both scary and exciting. All four men got on their knees and took a hold of their assigned limbs, Cas and Gabe pulling his shoes, socks, slacks, and boxers off, tossing them out of the way.

"Nick," Sarah said, "send a text to Crowley. Let him know we're busy for the next three hours, but he can come at eight instead."

"Yes, ma'am," Nick said, pulling his phone out of his pocket while still holding Dean's arm with his other hand. Soon he was putting his phone away, and Charlie walked back in, setting the box down on the floor near Sarah.

"Slide him down a little," Sarah said. "I want his ass hanging off the end of the table."

They moved him, and it wasn't until his junk and ass were free of any support, vulnerable and presented for whatever Sarah had planned that Dean felt himself start to panic.

He deserved this, he reminded himself, forcing himself to stay still, to keep his mouth shut instead of begging her to forget about the whole thing. This was what he wanted. Punishment. And Sarah was giving it to him.

"Charlie, I want you at his head," Sarah said.

"Okay," Charlie said, sharing a look with Sarah that Dean couldn't read.

But as soon as Charlie kneeled by his head, her hands gently holding him down, he felt her slowly pushing her way in. She wasn't usually intrusive, but she was going slowly, and didn't go all that deep in his head. Just enough to know if he really was freaking the fuck out.

That must've been the look they'd shared. Sarah must've wanted Charlie to just push her way in, not ask, because Dean didn't want someone watching to make sure he was okay, would've said no. But he knew they were doing it because they cared about him. It made his eyes burn, but he filled his mind with the sound of those six omegas crying, and soon enough he was angry at himself again.

"Ah, fuck!" Dean growled as something pinched his sac, the soft skin between his balls, making him squirm, his balls pulling closer to his body.

He lifted his head enough to see she'd put a clamp on him, and she had more in her left hand. They were steel, a little bigger than a clothespin, and they had rubber on the tips instead of teeth. Good. This was good. They were strong enough to hurt. It was his punishment. Benny wouldn't beat his ass? Sarah would come through for him, help him out, and he told himself he needed to find a way to thank her.

Dean hissed as another clamp was attached about an inch away from the first one. He'd never had clamps on his balls before, but he'd had plenty of guys tell him it hurt like fuck. He didn't know what they were complaining about. Sure, it hurt, but it wasn't the end of the world. He'd felt much worse.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled as Sarah flicked his balls, once on each side. He tried to close his legs, but Cas and Gabe had a good hold.

Another clamp was attached to his balls, all of them forming a T with three of them in a line around the outer edge of his sac and one more toward his cock in the center of his sac. Sarah flicked the first clamp, making Dean flinch. Okay, so the clamps were hurting a little more than when they'd first been attached.

"I said don't get me off!" Dean snarled, wriggling as Sarah wrapped her right hand around his cock.

She flicked the first clamp again. "You don't get to make demands. You asked me to hurt you, and that means I get to call the shots, so take it."

Dean let out a noise of frustration, squirming as she jacked his cock, getting him hard. His balls started to ache, not only because the clamps were biting into his skin, but because jacking his cock made the clamps move around.

He wasn't getting hard all that fast because of the pain, but when he was half hard Sarah flicked the clamps on his balls again, then started sucking on the end of his cock.

Dean whimpered, not really in the mood to have his dick sucked, but Sarah was right. He had given her permission to do what she needed to in order to hurt him. He really shouldn't complain.

She stopped sucking his cock so she could flick the clamps a few more times, making him flinch and twist.

"Hey!" Dean said, eyes widening as she attached a clamp to his foreskin on the right side of his cock.

He hissed, watching as she attached a second clamp, this time on the left side of his cock, pinching his foreskin.

"Ah! Oh, fuck!" Dean said, trying to close his legs as she jacked him again, the clamps on his sac and dick flopping back and forth with every movement.

Even with the pain, he was getting harder. He wasn't enjoying the pain whatsoever, but the stimulation to his cock was enough to get him there. He hadn't expected the pulling sensation from the clamps as his foreskin became tighter, and when Sarah moved her hand up near the head of his cock, jacking it using the not-so-loose foreskin, Dean let out a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing through clenched teeth.

It hurt. More than he ever thought it would. Again, not the worst thing he'd ever felt, but there was no way in Hell he'd want to do this for fun.

"Open your eyes, Dean," Sarah said. "I want you to watch."

Dean looked at his cock, which she was waving around, drawing his attention as she slowly reached up with her free hand and took hold of the clamp on the right side of his dick, the one on his foreskin, with her index finger and thumb.

"You ready?" she asked.

Dean was about to say yes when she slowly started to pull, and whatever he'd been about to say turned into a scream. Every muscle in his body tightened as he twisted and pulled, trying to get away from the pain. By the time it finally pulled off of his skin, he was in enough pain that he let out a sob of relief.

She started jacking his cock again, having lost just a little of his erection due to the pain. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the table, ignoring the feeling of Charlie right there, making sure he was okay.

"Dean," Sarah said. "Pay attention."

Dean shook his head. "No, just pull it off." One of the clamps on his balls was twisting, and Dean lifted his head, eyes open wide as he panted. "Okay, okay. I'm watching. Fuck!"

She held his cock up, giving him a good view of the whole thing as she took hold of the remaining clamp on his cock. He flinched, expecting her to pull it off right away, but she didn't. She just smirked at him.

"Ready yet?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes, just fuckin' do it." But instead of pulling, she twisted it. "Ah! Fuck, stop!"

"Being polite will get you so much more of what you want out of life," Sarah said, as if she was scolding him for being naughty.

"Please!" Dean said. "Please pull it off."

"When?" she asked.

Dean was panting, palms sweaty, a fine tremor running throughout his body. "Now. Please. Please take it off now. Please."

"Charlie," Sarah said, giving her mate a significant look.

Dean wondered what the fuck it meant, but soon enough Charlie's right hand was covering his mouth and nose, her left hand across his forehead to hold him down to the table.

He hadn't been able to get in another breath before she'd cut off his breathing, but he tried to relax. He didn't like the feeling, but that was the point of this whole thing. Sarah was doing all of it for him.

His body reacted without conscious thought, his chest heaving as his lungs fought for air. He really tried to stay still, but soon he was fighting, trying to pull his head away from Charlie's hands, twisting his body to get away from everyone holding him. It seemed to on forever, but just as he started to see dark spots, Sarah pulled the other clamp off, Charlie letting go of his mouth and nose at the same time.

Dean sucked in a huge lungful of air, then screamed it right back out again, back arching and toes curling as the sudden oxygen supply to his brain only intensified the pain in his cock.

He panted, his body boneless as he just tried to breathe. He looked up at Charlie, then Nick and Benny. They all seemed concerned, but none of them appeared ready to stop what was happening. They knew he needed it, and unless things suddenly went downhill, they were in it for the long haul.

Dean felt helpless and vulnerable. Being held down, letting Sarah hurt him was hard enough, but add to it the breathplay and he suddenly craved some sort of connection, something to ground him. Not being allowed something as simple as breathing had thrown him, and even though he knew everything that was happening to him was because he asked for it, he was still shocked at just how emotional he felt.

"Look at me," Sarah said.

Dean whimpered, shaking his head no. She had to be telling him to look because she was about to pull the clamps off his balls. Now that he'd experienced the clamps on his cock, he knew that it hurt much worse coming off than they ever did just biting into his skin.

"C'mon," Sarah said. "Eyes on these pretty little clamps I've got on your balls."

Charlie lifted his head, her hands holding him up so he wouldn't strain his neck. Sarah ran the fingernail of her index finger over the skin between the clamps, making him hiss.

"I'm going to take this one off first," she said, tapping the first clamp she'd attached to him, right in the middle of his sac on the edge. "Watch me do it or I'll put it right back on."

Dean winced as she took it between her index finger and thumb. He glanced up at his mates, holding his legs. He didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't the determination he could see on their faces.

Maybe he'd thought Cas would be pissed, ready to toss Sarah out the door for hurting his mate. Maybe he'd thought Gabe would be giving her a lesson on what could and could not be done to the human body.

But his mates were calm, collected, and watching him very carefully. There for him even though they had to be upset about the fact that Dean was in pain, something being done to him they knew he didn't like.

"Eyes here," Sarah said, twisting the clamp.

"I'm looking!" Dean yelled, a bit of relief running through him when he got the connection he'd been craving just because she was making eye contact. He could see how focused she was on him, and that alone helped ease the helpless feeling. He was vulnerable, but at least he was surrounded by his housemates, one of them a competent alpha who was very good at what she was doing.

"Good boy," Sarah said, then pulled the clamp off. Just like she had the others, pulling instead of releasing his skin.

Dean screamed, but then the pain became even more intense, and he howled long and hard as she massaged the abused skin, making the pain so all-encompassing that his breath caught in his chest, making him gag before he started to scream again.

Finally she let go, and he dropped back down, panting and whimpering as he recovered from the pain, gazing up at the ceiling. Once his breathing was a little more under control, Sarah flicked the second clamp.

"Look at me," Sarah said.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. His bottom lip was wobbling, eyes burning.

"C'mon," she said. "You wanted me to hurt you, and I don't think you wanna give up _this_ easily, do you? I've got two more clamps to go. You can do it. C'mon, show me those gorgeous eyes."

Dean took a few more deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down, stomping his emotions back down. He lifted his head, grateful when Charlie helped him.

"That's my good boy," Sarah said, smiling at him, proud of him.

Dean's breath hitched, his eyes burning again as he lost that control over his emotions, slipping. But in the next moment she was dragging the clamp off his balls.

"No!" Dean screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out with all his strength when she started massaging the throbbing skin.

She finally let go, and this time he felt tears running down the sides of his face and into his hair. He panted, trying to catch his breath, his bottom lip wobbling again.

"One more to go," Sarah said.

"No," Dean said, more tears coming. "Please. It hurts. Hurts too much," he said as he let out a sob. "Please stop."

"Look at me," Sarah said.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "I can't. You've gotta stop."

"I'm not gonna pull it off yet," Sarah said. "I just want you to look at me."

Dean believed her, so he lifted his head, letting Charlie hold him up again. Sarah gave him a small smile.

"Do you really want me to stop?" she asked.

"Hurts," he whispered, his voice suddenly not working so well.

"I know it hurts," Sarah said, not unkindly. "But you don't really want me to stop. You want to finish this. You want to get through to the end so you can let go. So you can put this behind you."

Dean let out another sob, vision blurring with a few more tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to remember why he was here, why he'd asked Sarah to do this. He sniffled, then gathered his strength of will and opened his eyes, looking at Sarah.

"Okay," he said, nodding. "I wanna finish it."

"You're such a good boy," Sarah said. "I'm so proud of you, Dean."

Dean hadn't been ready to accept compliments the last time she'd said he was good, but he knew he'd earned it, he'd done what she'd asked, and he'd told her they could finish even though it hurt. He could do it.

"Look at the clamp," she said.

Dean winced as he looked at it, her fingers already holding the clamp. "Okay, I'm-ah!" he screamed, losing his breath as the clamp was pulled off and she started massaging the skin. It took him a moment, but finally he was able to pull in air again, and when he screamed, he arched his back, letting it all out.

She finally stopped, and he was once again boneless on the coffee table, dazed and staring at the ceiling as he panted, tears running into his hair. Something warm and wet surrounded his cock, but he was too out of it to pay attention, so he just let it happen.

Someone was caressing his inner left thigh, another hand was on his stomach, then yet another hand on his chest, one on his left arm, and finally one gently scratching at his scalp. Someone was licking and kissing his right ankle and calf even as someone else kissed his forehead.

Dean closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensations. He groaned when lubed fingers pressed into him, and soon they were playing with his prostate, not too hard, not too soft. It was perfect. Just right. As if someone knew exactly what he wanted, how he wanted it.

The same thing was happening to his cock. It wasn't just an awesome blowjob. It was the perfect blowjob. Just the right speed. Just the right amount of hand action. Just the right amount of suction.

He'd never felt anything like it. Hands everywhere. Nothing but pleasure. And then he was flying, coming hard, but his body was too drained to do much of anything except shiver. He didn't even say anything, didn't make a noise other than a weak moan as his body relaxed, everything melting against the table.

Dean felt them moving, felt them picking him up, but he kept his eyes closed. They were gently taking his button-down shirt off, and then he was settling down on a soft bed, someone on each side of him, soft touches and whispered words telling him to sleep.

He did.

*

Dean opened his eyes, groaning when he tried to move and his body was fucking sore. Charlie chuckled from behind him, Gabe grinned at him as he scooted closer, then kissed his cheek.

"Better?" Gabe asked.

"Maybe after everything stops aching," Dean said, but he was smiling.

"You know what I mean," Gabe said, reaching up to run his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Yeah."

"Good," Gabe said, "because Sarah's done a really awesome job of keeping Benny and Sam out of the room."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

Charlie sat up and smiled down at him. "They wanted to come in here and lecture you about how you did the right thing, there was no good outcome, sucks to be you, but you're awesome, blah, blah. She's also keeping Cas out there. He wants to make sure you're okay."

Dean chuckled. "I guess I really gotta do something amazing for Sarah, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Charlie said, eyes wide. "She loves cock and ball torture!"

Dean groaned. " _Now_ you tell me."

"She's great at it," Charlie said, "but we don't find many guys willing to play with us that heavily. So that was a treat for her not only because she got to use her skills, but also because she was able to help you."

"Still," Dean said, "I think I gotta find a way to thank her. And you. Because I know that was you at the end making sure I got the best blowjob of my life."

Charlie giggled. "Those are the perks of living with an empath mated to a green magics alpha. Not many people can do what we do. Lucky for all the rest of you."

"Mmm, yeah," Dean said, nodding. "That was amazing."

"Nick's downstairs making food," Gabe said, "but take your time, and if you want, I'll bring it upstairs for you."

"That's okay," Dean said. "I can make it downstairs."

"Oh, good," Gabe said, rolling his eyes. "Sam and Benny are insisting on hand feeding you and pampering the shit outta you."

"Aww, man," Dean whined. "Really?"

"Yup," Gabe said. "And we're all set to crash on the couch so all of us can relax."

"Nick offered to cancel with Crowley," Charlie said. "He's supposed to come to dinner tonight, but Nick wants you to relax and enjoy yourself, so say the word and he'll tell Crowley to forget it tonight."

"I don't mind if he comes over," Dean said. "He seems to make Nick really happy, and I'm getting a kick out of seeing the two of them together."

"Okay," Charlie said as she climbed off the bed and headed for the door. "I'll go downstairs and let him know."

Gabe kept running his fingers through Dean's hair. "You really okay?" he asked.

Dean let out a huff. "It sucks. It's the part of this job that really fuckin' sucks. But I'm okay. The programs we can get the family into will help them out, and I know that even though he didn't mean to hurt anybody, his decisions put people in danger, and he should've known better. I know I made the right decision. I just wish I didn't have to make it."

Gabe leaned forward and kissed Dean, a gentle touch as he cupped the side of Dean's head. He nibbled on Dean's bottom lip before he pulled back. "I'm so fuckin' proud of you."

Dean felt his face flush. "I'm hungry," he said.

Gabe shook his head, letting out a huff of laughter. "Stubborn asshole. Can't take a fuckin' compliment."

Dean grinned. "But that's part of why you love me," he teased.

Gabe kissed him again. "Yeah, it is," he said against Dean's lips.

And then Cas was storming into the room, as if someone had been holding him back, and now that they'd released him, nothing was going to stop him, determined look on his face as he took the spot on the bed Charlie had occupied and wrapped his arms around Dean, pushing his face into the crease between Dean's neck and shoulder, scenting him, his left hand moving over Dean, checking to make sure he was okay.

"Hey," Dean said, then hissed as Cas gently cupped his cock and balls. "Still sore."

Gabe chuckled. "I checked him out while he was sleeping, Cas."

"Sorry," Cas mumbled, but it still took him a few moments before he let go and just snuggled with Dean.

"Thank you," Dean said, then kissed the top of Cas' head. "I know that was hard for you to watch, that it was hard to hold me down for that. Thank you."

"I don't like seeing you in pain," Cas said, "but I knew you needed it. And Sarah knows what she's doing."

"Yeah," Dean said with a huff of laughter. "She's really fuckin' good at that. I can't believe how much that hurt."

Gabe chuckled. "You're such a big baby," he teased. "You don't even have any breaks in your skin."

"I notice that you conveniently didn't say anything about red marks or indentations," Dean said, smirking at him.

Gabe grinned. "Oh, you've got plenty of those."

"I don't wanna see 'em," Dean said, shaking his head.

"I can kiss 'em better if you want," Gabe said, telegraphing his movements as he reached for Dean's crotch.

Dean grabbed Gabe's wrist. "No, I'm good."

"Gabriel needs some matching marks," Cas said as he lifted his head.

Gabe's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"So Dean doesn't feel left out," Cas said. "Sarah has taught me a few things, so I'll try them later tonight."

Dean's shoulders were shaking with laughter, and finally he lost it because the look on Gabe's face was just too funny. "You _still_ don't get it when Cas is teasing you!" he said, nearly giggling.

Gabe scowled at Cas. "You're mean," he said, not upset, rather just looking for sympathy.

Cas leaned forward. "I'll kiss it and make it better," he said before gently pressing his lips to Gabe's.

Gabe moaned, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to Cas. Dean felt his cock twitch, but he didn't care if it hurt. His mates kissing over him was hot, and he didn't want to stop them. Cas finally pulled back, leaving a happily dazed Gabe chasing after the kisses.

"Better?" Cas asked.

Gabe grinned. "Yup."

"Now let's go eat," Cas said, getting up.

"I'm starving," Dean said, suddenly realizing how hungry he was.

"Nick's got a huge dinner down there for us," Gabe said. "And we get to eat in the living room."

Dean stood up, wincing a little as his balls ached with the movement. "You're not really gonna let Sam and Benny hand feed me, are you?"

Gabe let out a bark of laughter. "You act like you hate it, but then you get this dreamy look in your eyes and you sprawl out on them whenever one of the guys feeds you."

"I'm only doing it for them," Dean claimed as he very carefully put some sleep pants on.

"Yeah, sure," Gabe said. "We totally believe you."

"I don't," Cas said. "And I like to watch."

Dean shook his head, chuckling as Cas headed out of the room.


	24. Day of Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Chapter 20, Gabe and Cas said they'd set aside a day for Dean to follow orders from everyone in the house. Dean doesn't know it's today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new tags have been added including pegging, nipple clamps, and dirty dancing, chastity/cock cages, and cock warming.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Gabe said softly.

Dean felt light kisses being placed on his chest and he smiled, stretching and then wrapping his arms around his mate, still not ready to open his eyes for the day yet. “Hey,” he replied, his voice morning-deep.

“After Charlie prepares you, she's going to give you some instructions,” Gabe said.

Dean could hear the smile in Gabe's voice, feel the excitement practically radiating from him. “Okay,” he said, blinking up at Gabe.

“I want you to do everything she tells you,” Gabe said, his eyebrows waggling.

Dean grinned. “I usually do. She gets a little pouty face if I don't.”

“Then,” Gabe drawled, “you're going to do everything everybody else tells you to do all day.”

Dean's cock twitched and the rest of him was suddenly fully awake. “Really?” he asked, excitement growing in his stomach like it was something physical.

Gabe nodded. “You don't have any appointments today and the rest of us have moved things around so at least one of us will be here with you all day.”

Dean lifted his head up enough to kiss the corner of Gabe's mouth. “You guys are awesome,” he said with a grin.

Gabe chuckled. “Let's see if you still feel that way tonight,” he said, then climbed off the bed.

Charlie walked in, smacking Gabe on the ass as she walked by. Gabe chuckled, then turned and walked out of the bedroom.

“Because of the rules for today,” Charlie said as she crossed her arms over her chest, “you don't get to decide what happens this morning.”

Dean nodded. “That's okay,” he said as he sat up. “I'm sure Gabe and Cas told you, and I'm sure you can feel it from me, but I'm totally on board with this.”

“Oh, I know,” Charlie said with a nod. Then she stage-whispered, “I was going for demanding and sexy.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, then, be my guest,” he said, grinning up at her.

“Oh, okay,” Charlie said, then pulled the blanket off Dean. “C'mon,” she said, holding her hand out for him.

He took her hand and let her lead him into the bathroom, where she stood him in front of the toilet, then reached around from behind him to hold his cock for him. Dean felt himself blush a little, but if this was what Charlie wanted to do, then he wouldn't fight her.

“It's gonna take me a minute,” Dean said, trying to relax. “The last time I had to have someone aim for me was when I was thirteen and had both my hands wrapped in bandages.”

“Aww,” Charlie cooed. “What happened?”

“I got a bad case of road rash from falling off a skateboard,” Dean said, then sighed as his bladder finally decided it was okay Charlie was holding his cock.

“Ouch,” Charlie said, and Dean could tell she was cringing as she thought about his poor hands.

“Yeah, but Sam helped,” Dean said. “He felt really bad about it. We'd found a couple of skateboards by a dumpster behind the school, and I let him use the one that looked newer and nicer. The wheels on mine locked up, and Sam convinced himself it was his fault.”

Charlie shook his cock, then led him over to the shower stall with a hand on his shoulder. “Did he wait on you hand and foot?” she asked.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah. Both me and dad tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he insisted on doing everything for me.”

Charlie turned the water on and got the temperature just right. “Okay, turn around, hands on the wall, stick that adorable little ass out, and arch your back.”

Dean grinned as he followed her instructions, his cheeks heating up even more as he heard Charlie let out an appreciative groan when he finally got in position.

“It's a good thing you wear clothes most of the time,” Charlie mumbled as she caressed his ass. “We'd never get anything done if you walked around naked.”

Dean's cock twitched and he spread his legs a little wider, wiggling his ass. He heard Charlie groan again and he grinned.

“I forgot to ask,” Charlie said, sounding distracted. “Is it okay if I bite as long as I don't leave lasting marks?”

Dean's cock twitched again and he let his forehead rest against the cool tiles. “Yeah, you can bite. I didn't even think to ask if you and Sarah-ah!” he yelped as Charlie bit down on his left ass cheek.

Once she was finished, she licked at the sore skin, then pushed two lubed fingers into his ass. “Sarah and I don't mind if you guys bite us.”

“I'll make a mental note of that,” Dean said with a grin.

Charlie pulled her fingers out of Dean's ass, then pushed the tube in gently and started filling him. “You have to ask us for anything you need today. If you want food, you have to ask. If you have to piss, ask.”

Dean felt a thrill of excitement run through his body. He'd known for a long time he liked taking orders when it was for fun reasons, but before Gabe and Cas, he'd never considered or fantasized about making a whole day of it or letting more than just his sexual partner or his mates give the orders. Now he had to ask for everything. He was dependent on the rest of his housemates, and they could tell him to do anything.

“When you're done with your enema,” Charlie continued, “we're going to have a race.”

Dean winced as his stomach cramped a little. It was much better than when he first started getting enemas. He'd gotten used to it, but sometimes his stomach would give little twinges of pain while they were doing this.

“You're going to eat me out,” Charlie said, and Dean could hear the grin in her voice, “and if you can come before I do, then yay for you. If I come first, you have to wait until later.”

Dean groaned as she pulled the hose out of him. He didn't know if he could come first. When he was eating someone out or giving a blowjob, the thing that usually got to him was how much fun his partner was having, and his partner's orgasm was a pretty big indication of how much they liked what he was doing.

Charlie patted his ass. “Okay, take care of the water while I get our clothes for the day,” she said, then left him alone.

Dean did as he was told, then got back into the shower when he was done, waiting for Charlie. She came back in with a smile on her face.

“Such a good boy for waiting,” she drawled. “You deserve a little help because you were so good for me.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin.

“Uh-huh,” she said, pushing him against the tiles, then grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

Dean moaned into the kiss, her lips soft, tasting of her strawberry-flavored lip gloss. She stroked his cock with her right hand while she held his head in position with her left hand. Dean had been with some women who liked rough sex, and he'd been with plenty of alpha females over the years, but the way Charlie was so casually positioning him, holding him right where she wanted him, the way she was owning him with her demeanor and tone of voice was something he'd never experienced before. And as she pulled back, looking him in the eye almost like she was challenging him, he wondered if anyone would be able to tell she was a beta if they saw her like this.

“Get on your knees, handsome,” she said with a smirk.

Dean did as he was told, but waited there on his knees for her to tell him when he could start. She smiled and nodded in approval.

“Such a good boy,” she said as she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to the side roughly. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Yeah, like that. Now I want you to keep it stiff while I use it like a toy.”

Dean's cock twitched so hard he whimpered. She pulled him closer by his hair, then pushed him between her legs, using his hair to guide his tongue.

“You'd better start playing with your cock or I'm gonna win,” she said, a teasing tone to her voice.

Dean grabbed his cock in his right hand and started stroking fast. Charlie pushed his forehead against her lower stomach, making him lick her clit, then she undulated against his face, moaning as his tongue stimulated her.

“I'm pretty close to coming already,” Charlie warned. “Are you gonna win? Or do I have to take you downstairs with a little pout on those pretty lips?”

Dean shivered, having never felt so far under the command of a woman before. It was intoxicating. Unfortunately, it was also distracting. He was enjoying it so much he kept forgetting to stroke himself.

She pushed him down further, his tongue pushing into her hole and letting him taste her slick. He moaned, losing himself in her.

“Keep strokin' that cock,” Charlie barked, making Dean flinch.

Charlie lifted her leg, putting her left foot on the shower bench, then thrust herself against his face over and over, letting his tongue fuck her hole.

“I'm gonna come first,” she sing-songed. “And you keep forgetting to stroke your cock.”

Dean wanted to apologize, say he'd try harder, but she was using his face, so he just kept his tongue out. She pulled him away from her pussy and looked down at him.

“Since you can't remember to stroke your cock, spread your legs and hump my leg,” she said, shifting so her back was against the tiles, supporting and giving Dean room to straddle her right foot. “Maybe I should make you my puppy today.”

Dean almost choked on his gasp, then blushed at his own reaction to her words. He squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed.

“Do you wanna be my puppy?” Charlie asked, her voice softer than it was before.

Dean opened his eyes, looking up at her. He opened his mouth to say he'd be whatever she wanted him to be, but she stopped him by pulling his hair harder and shaking her head.

“No, puppies don't talk,” she said with a grin. “Puppies wag their tails when they're happy to see their master.”

Dean's jaw dropped, and he felt the blush all the way down to his chest. He gazed up at her, unsure if she was serious.

“Go on,” she said, nodding. “Wag that little puppy tail.”

Dean lifted his ass off his heels and did a quick wiggle, sure that his face was bright red.

“My puppy's not happy to see me?” Charlie asked with a pout. “I'm very happy to see my puppy. He always makes me feel so good. Don't you, puppy?”

Dean nodded even though she still had a good grip on his hair, but he didn't say anything. He was a puppy. He couldn't speak.

Charlie grinned. “Good. Then I wanna see how happy my puppy is before I let him lick my pussy.”

Dean shivered, his cock throbbing. He thought the embarrassment would kill his erection, but Charlie was so obviously enjoying herself, and it was a huge turn-on. She hadn't made it awkward, and she'd pushed on ahead without letting Dean think about it. He wiggled his ass, a better attempt than the last time, and as Charlie smiled down at him, he wiggled even more, then let his mouth fall open and panted at her like a happy puppy.

“There's my good puppy,” Charlie cooed as she let go of his hair, petting him instead. “He's such a good boy.”

Dean could feel his cock wagging along with his movements, so hard it hurt and leaking onto the tile floor of the shower.

“Is my puppy ready to make me feel good yet?” she asked, and Dean panted loudly, wagging his ass even more and nodding. “Okay, puppy. Lick me until I come, but don't forget to hump my leg.”

Dean nodded and leaned in, focusing on Charlie's clit now that she was so aroused and sensitive. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and humped her leg, his cock sliding against her leg, then bumping into it, making him frustrated, but in a good way.

Charlie relaxed against the shower tiles and let Dean pleasure her, breathy moans coming from her. She gasped, then let out a loud moan. She was close to coming, and Dean didn't even care anymore if he came first.

“Oh, my puppy is such a good boy,” Charlie said, then let out a high-pitched squeak as he sucked on her clit. “Oh, yeah, yeah,” she groaned, her voice trembling.

Charlie's legs were shaking, her hips gently thrusting against his face, and the sounds coming from her took him even higher with arousal.

“Mmm, such a good boy,” Charlie moaned. “I wonder if Gabe and Cas know what a good puppy I have. I'll have to take you downstairs on all fours so they can see what a well-trained puppy I have.”

Dean groaned as she pushed the scene into his head, and that was all he needed. He humped her leg faster as he started coming, moaning and whimpering into her pussy as he continued sucking and licking at her the whole time.

As his hips slowed, Charlie let out a gasp, then her body shook hard. “Oh, Dean! Dean! Oh! Such a good puppy! Oh, my good puppy!” she growled as she came.

Dean gently licked at her and pulled back before she became too sensitive to enjoy it. He sat on his haunches, gazing up at her. She looked beautiful. Her head was leaning back against the tiles, her mouth was open as she panted, and her eyes were closed. Her body was still shivering with aftershocks, and she was playing with her nipples and breasts, cupping them and running her fingers over them.

She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him with a grin. “I know even though it got you off, you're not ready to go downstairs acting like a puppy. We'll save it for another time, okay?”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, then chuckled. “Thanks. It did look really hot, and I know the guys wouldn't be assholes about it, but yeah, another time.”

Charlie nodded. “Now it's time to clean up. It's your turn to start,” she said as she handed him the soap.

*

Charlie had dressed him in some lacy, red panties before she'd gone downstairs. There wasn't much to the panties, and because of the cut, the lower part of his ass cheeks weren't covered by any material. There was enough room for his cock because it was flaccid, enough room for his balls, but if he got hard his cock would spill out over the top, which wasn't even high enough to reach the top of his flaccid shaft.

She'd told him to wait upstairs while she did something downstairs, so he was standing in the middle of his bedroom, watching Gabe get dressed for the day.

"Okay," Gabe said after he buttoned up his jeans, "we're gonna have a quick talk before we start the day."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Is this the part where you tell me how hot I look in these...?" he started to tease, but when he saw the look on Gabe's face, he stopped. "Oh, this is the serious talk."

"Yeah," Gabe said, nodding. "Even though you've agreed to this, you can stop it at any time."

"I know," Dean said. "I trust you guys. All of you. Well," he said with a grimace, "everybody except Crowley."

"I've already talked to both Nick and Crowley," Gabe said. "Nick decided you don't have the option to allow Crowley to give you orders."

Dean frowned. "Not that I _want_ him to, but why does he get to say that?"

"Because Nick loves you and is very protective of you," Gabe said. "Crowley has a temper, you don't know each other very well, and it was Nick's decision because Crowley is already claiming he's Nick's."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Crowley told me he goes after what he wants, and he really wants Nick, so I can see him saying that."

"Beyond Crowley," Gabe continued, "you're going to have safewords."

"Gabe," Dean said, sighing.

"No," Gabe said, holding his hands out. "This isn't something I'm willing to back down on."

"I just said I trust you guys," Dean said. "You guys won't hurt me or do anything you know I really don't like."

"Yellow is a warning and lets us know when you want us to slow down or take it easy," Gabe said, ignoring Dean's protests. "Red is full stop, you're done, and get you out of whatever situation you're in immediately."

"Gabe," Dean said as he walked up to his mate and wrapped his arms around his middle, "you don't need to worry about this. I'm not under some kind of spell or magics, everybody here has my best interests at heart, and all of you know me really well. Sarah would probably be the one who knows the least about me, but she's got Charlie to help her out, which I don't think she'll need because Sarah's pretty observant."

Gabe wrapped his arms around Dean, his right hand straying to Dean's left ass cheek and squeezing. "You're my mate and our carus," he said, face more serious than Dean had ever seen, "and as your mate, I'm insisting on this, even if it means I gotta throw you over my knee and spank the stubborn right out of you. Understood?"

Dean shrugged, still not really convinced, but going along with it. "If you really think it's _that_ big of a deal, then okay."

Gabe let go of Dean, pushing his arms away. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Yes, sir," Dean grumbled, but did as he was told. Gabe was back fairly quickly.

"You have no idea what _all_ our kinks are," Gabe said. "We're going to be using you, telling you what to do all day long, and even though you're going to have fun too, I want this to be a safe and fun experience for you. Have you ever seen one of these?"

Dean frowned as Gabe held up a shiny metal instrument. As soon as he realized what it was, he squirmed. "Ah, yeah," he said, blushing a little.

"It may be cliche," Gabe said, "but I've got a medical kink. Are you ready to be strapped to a table while I push this speculum into your asshole, in plain view of anybody who wants to see?"

Dean eyed the speculum, his asshole clenching. He finally nodded. "I'd do it for you. You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't. Even though medical shit creeps me the fuck out, if you like it and it's not gonna do me any harm, then it's okay with me. Really."

Gabe shook his head, chuckling. "You're so fuckin' stubborn."

"Or," Dean drawled, "I don't mind a little discomfort when all of us get off on it in the end anyway. If you hadn't noticed, I really fuckin' love sex. I'd do almost anything if somebody else was getting off on it because it gets me off, especially when I love that person."

Gabe smirked. "And if Crowley walked in and wanted to push his fingers in?"

Dean flinched. Actually fucking flinched at the mental image that conjured. "Fine," he said, almost snarling. "Yellow for warning, red for stop when Crowley wants to deep fingerfuck my asshole while I've got a speculum all up in there."

Gabe wrapped his arms around Dean again and kissed his cheek. "I'm not trying to piss you off or treat you like you're made of glass. I just want to make sure we all have a good time. Think of what a relief it would be to the rest of us to know that, if you _really_ didn't like something, you'd say so."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding.

"Thank you, baby," Gabe said, then gave him another peck on the cheek.

"So...," Dean said, nose wrinkling, "medical kink?"

Gabe laughed. "Yeah. Go figure, huh?"

*

Charlie directed him to the wall opposite the front door in the living room, then turned him until he was facing the front door.

"Any time anyone's finished with you today," she said, "you'll come back here to wait for instructions from someone else. Kinda like your home base. While you're here, the only time you can speak is if you need something, otherwise you'll keep quiet until someone comes to get you. They get to decide if you can talk or not while they're playing with you."

Dean grinned. "Any hints on what anybody has planned?"

Charlie chuckled. "Nope," she said, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone in the living room.

Dean didn't have long to wait. Benny sauntered toward him just seconds after Charlie left, then grinned as he pulled a long chain out of his pocket.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean breathed, eyeing the nipple clamps at each end of the chain.

“Pinch your nipples,” Benny said as he held up the clamps for Dean to see. “Make 'em stiff for me.”

Dean did, his eyes still on the clamps. Even though he knew it was going to hurt, his cock was getting hard just from the tone of Benny's voice, and when Dean looked at him, he saw just how turned on Benny was.

“Hold still,” Benny said, then pinched the tip of Dean's left nipple between his thumb and index finger, pulling the nipple out from Dean's body a little, then placed the clamp and let go. "You can make any noises you want and you can say anything you want while I'm havin' my way with ya."

“Ah! Fuck,” Dean growled, hands clenching into fists at his sides. 

Benny grinned as he attached the other clamp, Dean hissing from the pain. “So pretty,” Benny said softly.

Dean felt his cheeks flush at the compliment, then he leaned in as Benny kissed him so softly that it didn't fully distract him from the pain in his nipples. It always drove Dean crazy when Benny would use two extremes on him, pain or intensity along with such gentleness.

And as Benny pulled on the chain, making Dean whimper into the kiss, Dean felt a part of himself shut down. He didn't notice what it was at first, but the more he let Benny control the kiss, the more the biting pain from the clamps made him shiver, he realized he was letting go of himself, letting everything he worried about, everything he felt responsible for go.

He thought about Meg. About how she'd told him she liked letting go when she was stressed, giving over control. She said it felt like a warm and safe place, where nothing could really hurt her, even if everyone around her was causing pain because she trusted them, knew they were doing it for her, and she knew they wouldn't ever damage her. He'd experienced that when Sarah had tortured his cock and balls, but now that he'd experienced it before, now that he knew he could handle it, he was able to relax into it.

So Dean let himself fall even deeper into it, remembering that today was a day he followed orders and nothing else. He had no responsibilities but to do what his housemates said, and they all cared for him, they all loved him, and even though he was following their orders and fulfilling their kinks, they were thinking of him.

It was the ultimate turn-on for Dean. He was pleasuring his partners by obeying their every word with nothing to get in the way, including his own head, and they appreciated it all. He couldn't ask for more.

Benny kissed his cheek, licked his way to Dean's neck, then nibbled at him. Dean gazed at the far wall, not paying attention to anything but what he was feeling. Benny was murmuring something into his skin as he kissed him, but Dean couldn't even tell what he was saying.

Dean's breathing regulated, and he felt Benny kissing his shoulders, but he didn't flinch as Benny pulled the chain between the clamps again. He may have whimpered, but he couldn't even be sure.

Benny's fingers were trailing over his back with a gentleness that nearly made Dean cry. It was tenderness. It was love in every touch.

Dean felt Benny pull the panties down below his ass cheeks, and then Benny's arms were wrapping around him from behind. And even though he could tell Benny was slowly fucking the crease between his ass cheeks, Dean didn't move, didn't speak, and he floated on a high of whatever Benny was doing to him.

“Such a good boy,” Benny whispered in Dean's ear, then rubbed his nose through Dean's hair, scenting him.

Dean winced as Benny wrapped a hand around his cock, so sensitized the touch felt electric. As Benny stroked him, still fucking the crease of his ass, Dean leaned back against Benny, reaching back to get a grip on Benny's clothes just to feel more attached to him.

“You gonna come for me?” Benny asked softly, his voice making Dean shiver. “Yeah, you're gonna come for me,” he drawled, and Dean swore he could feel it in his bones. "You're gonna come when I tell you to. And you're gonna be a good boy and do exactly as I say. Aren't ya?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean whispered.

“Good boy,” Benny said, then kissed Dean's neck.

Dean was close to coming, but he almost didn't want to come. It felt so good to let Benny do whatever he wanted, to let Benny use him, and he wanted it to last forever.

“You're gettin' close,” Benny sing-songed, stroking him faster.

Dean whimpered, trying to keep his eyes open, trying to stay standing even though all he wanted to do was drop himself on Benny and let him do everything.

“There we go,” Benny said. “Your cock's so hard it's gotta be throbbin' by now. You wanna come yet?”

Dean nodded shakily. “Yes, sir. Please.”

“Please, what?”

Dean whimpered again. “Please let me come. Please!”

Benny moaned in his ear. “Such a good boy. All right, then, come for me,” he said and bit down on Dean's neck.

Dean gasped and fucked up into Benny's hand, suddenly feeling as though he couldn't catch his breath. He was so close to the edge he could taste it, and just as he let go, Benny yanked the chain between the clamps, pulling them off. Dean screamed, his back arching even as he continued fucking Benny's fist, and he screamed louder as Benny reached up and started playing with his left nipple with his free hand.

He was a mass of sensation. Pain and pleasure in overwhelming intensity. He knew he was falling, but he didn't care. His legs had given out, but all he could do was shake apart as he fell back. He stared at the ceiling, shivering as Benny stroked him through the last of it.

Dean heard someone chuckling, and considering there was a rumbling coming through his back, it had to be Benny. “What's so funny?” he asked, fairly certain Benny could understand the slurred speech.

“That was so fuckin' hot that I came when you fell on me,” Benny said, nearly giggling into Dean's neck.

Dean snorted. “You deserved me falling on you. That fuckin' hurt,” he grumbled. “Did you have to pull my nipples right off my chest?”

Benny huffed out a laugh. “Your nipples are fine, ya big baby.”

“Ah!” Dean yelped as Benny pinched his left nipple. “Still sore, you asshole!”

“Maybe you should get off'a me and then I won't be able to pinch your poor little nipples,” Benny teased.

Dean flailed a bit and managed to roll off Benny. He got to his knees and inspected his nipples, which were red and swollen, but they weren't bleeding. “Ouch,” he complained with a frown.

Benny grinned up at him, not an ounce of sympathy in his expression. “You loved it. Quit your complainin'.”

“Is that an order?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Benny shook his head. “No. You can complain if you want to. In fact, you can whine to everybody about how mean I am if you want.”

Dean chuckled. “As soon as I tell them I had an awesome orgasm because of it, they'll stop feeling sorry for me.”

Benny shrugged. “So don't tell 'em that part. Maybe you'll get babied for a while.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, rolling his eyes, “'cause you know I love that.”

Benny chuckled as he got to his knees, then stood up. He offered Dean a hand and helped him up as well. “You wouldn't like suckin' on a pacifier?” he asked with a leer, making it sound so much more dirty than it would've normally.

Dean snorted. “I'll make you suffer for a very long time if you even consider putting me in a diaper.”

Benny laughed and smacked Dean on the ass. “But you'd look so cute in a diaper!”

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head.

Gabe walked up to them with a pair of pink panties in his right hand. “I think he'd look much cuter in these,” he said, dangling them in Dean's face.

Dean took the panties from Gabe, shivering as the silky fabric caressed his fingers. There were little black bows printed all over the pink silk, black lace trim, and a little black bow at the center of the waistline trim.

“Put 'em on,” Gabe said with a grin.

Dean did as he was told, taking off his red lace panties, then pulling the new ones on, his legs still shaky, though he was able to do it without falling on his face. His cock twitched as he pulled the panties into place, and he whimpered as Gabe ran his fingers the outside of the panties, the material going into his crease a little, revealing the lower part of his ass cheeks just like the red ones had.

“Beautiful,” Gabe breathed, running his hands over Dean's ass.

"Damn," Benny said, shaking his head as he stood back and took it all in.

"All right," Gabe said, taking a step back. "Turn around, hands on the wall, spread your legs, and stick out your ass."

Dean did as he was told, adding a little wiggle as he smirked over his shoulder at Gabe.

"Stay in that position until the next person comes along and gives you new instructions," Gabe said, then walked away.

"Dude!" Dean complained, then rolled his eyes when Gabe let out an evil chuckle.

Benny followed Gabe, and the two of them went upstairs, leaving Dean alone. Dean stayed in position, wondering how long he'd be there, waiting.

It didn't take long. He sensed Sam before anything else. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sam eyeing him up, palming his crotch as he leaned against the banister. Dean did another little wiggle, smirking when he heard Sam suck in a breath.

"That's just too tempting," Sam said, shaking his head. He walked over to the coffee table, picked up the remote, and turned on the TV.

Dean frowned. He knew better than to say anything. He'd been told to keep quiet unless someone said otherwise, but he kinda felt like slapping Sam upside the head for watching TV instead of doing something to him.

"The first song I find, I want you to start dancing for me," Sam said as he brought up the menu for the music channels.

Dean felt his face heat up. Sam had only gotten him to do this a few times over the years, and they'd always been alone, no chance of anybody else walking in.

~I broke apart my insides, help me, I've got no soul to sell

Dean cringed as Sam turned the volume up some. He didn't move, just squeezed his eyes shut.

"C'mon, Dean," Sam said as he came up behind Dean. "You're so fuckin' hot when you dance for me."

Dean tried to forget about the fact that he was in the living room, that anyone could walk in.

Sam snorted. "Anybody else sees you, they're gonna be falling all over themselves to get a good seat for the show. Why do you think I promised a week of nightly blowjobs the last time I asked you to dance?"

Dean chuckled. "Asshole," he said, shaking his head.

"No talking," Sam said as he stepped back a few feet, and Dean could tell Sam was smirking. "You can sing along to the music if you want though."

Dean started with a squat, going down slow and coming back up with his ass pushed out.

"Fuck yeah," Sam said, the sound of his zipper coming down easily heard over the music.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam again, then bit his lip as he shook his ass. Sam groaned, pulling his cock out and stroking it as he watched Dean's ass jiggle.

The chorus started again and Dean turned around, letting his back hit the wall as he wiggled his hips, then hooked his thumbs under the panties, pulling them down just enough that his cock almost fell out, then pulling them up again. He was getting hard, the look on Sam's face making him more bold.

Dean turned around, sticking his ass out and running his right index finger over the crack of his ass, nearly giving himself a wedgie with the panties. Sam hissed, then let out a low groan as Dean dropped to his knees and thrust his hips back and forth in time with the music, arms over his head as he spread his legs.

He turned again, facing Sam, letting his back fall against the wall again, then thrust his hips forward, knees spread wide as he fucked the air, keeping eye contact with Sam.

It seemed as if Sam's legs were going to give out from under him, and Dean smirked when Sam finally sat down on the coffee table, cock still in his right hand as he stroked himself.

The song was almost over, so Dean did a slow crawl toward Sam, keeping his movements in time with the music before coming to a stop between Sam's legs and sticking his tongue out, mouth open in a silent offer to Sam.

"Oh, fuck, Dean," Sam said, breathing heavily. He wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the edge of the coffee table to balance himself as he leaned back a bit and spread his legs.

Sam stroked his cock faster, whimpering as Dean wriggled his tongue, just waiting.

"Mmm-oh, Dean, yeah," Sam moaned as he aimed, hissing through his clenched teeth as he shot his load on Dean's tongue, some of it dripping down onto Dean's chin, some hitting his cheek, and one glob landing on the end of Dean's nose.

Sam chuckled, then leaned down and started licking Dean's face clean. Dean waited until Sam was nibbling at his lips, then he lunged forward, shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth, sharing the taste as he cupped Sam's face and held him right where he wanted him. Sam moaned into the kiss, and when Dean finally pulled away, Sam smiled down at him, eyes half-lidded, a very sated and sexy look, if Dean had anything to say about it.

"Thank you," Sam said.

Dean let his hands trail down Sam's chest, pinching a nipple on the way before he tucked Sam's cock back into his boxers.

"It's kinda strange not hearing you run your mouth," Sam said. "I kinda liked it."

Dean scowled at him.

"You didn't complain at all about me makin' you dance," Sam said. "Is that what I gotta do? Gag you so I can get you to dance for me without giving me a hard time?"

Dean reached up and pinched Sam's left nipple. Much harder than he had before. But Sam laughed at the rough treatment.

"Okay," Sam said as he grabbed the remote control and shut the TV off. "I want you to get back over to your spot," he said as he gestured to the place he'd found Dean when he'd come downstairs. "Stay on your knees, put your chest to the floor, and spread your ass with your hands."

Dean's jaw dropped, but he managed to keep from speaking.

"Leave the panties on," Sam said, giving Dean a gentle nudge in the direction he wanted him to go.

Dean scowled at him, but did as he was told, his face heating up again as he got into position.

"That's fuckin' hot, Dean," Sam said. "I can just barely see your hole through that almost sheer material. I bet somebody could just pull those little panties outta the way and fuck your hole without you ever having to change position."

Sam walked up to him, gave him a pat on his ass, then put something on his back near his tailbone. It was cold, but not all that big.

"Lube for whoever finds you," Sam said, then left him alone.

Dean was hard, but not so hard it hurt, the humiliation of dancing for Sam enough to keep it from getting too painful even though it was hot to see Sam so turned on.

But after only a few minutes of staying in the position Sam had ordered him into, Dean's cock was beginning to ache. He kept thinking about what Sam had said. That he could just barely see Dean's hole. That somebody could just move aside the panties and push right into him.

He wondered if he should use the lube on himself, open himself up in case somebody wanted to do just that. But he decided to just stay in position, an offering on display.

Dean had no idea how long he waited, but it couldn't have been more than just a couple minutes. His thighs were a little sore from the position, his arms shaking just a bit from the strain of holding his ass cheeks open, but nothing even bad enough to complain about.

"Well, don't you look pretty like that," Sarah said.

Dean could hear her getting down on the floor behind him. He moaned as she gently scratched her nails down his back and sides, just enough to hurt, but not enough to make him pull away.

"Just waiting for somebody to come along," she said as she took the lube from his back and opened it, "open up this tight little hole," she said as she pulled the panties to the side, " and fuck it," she said as she pushed a lubed finger into him.

Dean gasped, flinching a little because he hadn't expected her to just push on in. It didn't hurt, only surprised him.

"I want you to make any noises you want and say anything you want while I'm playing with you," Sarah said.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said.

"Mmm, such a polite boy," she said, finding his prostate and pushing down in one rough swipe.

"Ah!" Dean yelped, forcing himself to stay still even though he hadn't expected her to push so hard.

His cock was leaking, balls aching as he closed his eyes. Dean liked sex, that was no secret. But there was something about a woman, an alpha at that, using him roughly, taking what she wanted that really turned him on.

Dean wondered if that was a pattern with him. He loved the contrast of Benny, the fierceness coupled with almost painful gentleness. He loved the way Sam would bite and shove while at the same time showering Dean with affection and love. With women he loved their soft curves and gentle touches, their long hair tickling his skin as they moved, but they could be demanding and almost dangerous when they were aggressive. And Dean loved it all.

Sarah pushed in a second finger, then swiped hard over his prostate again. Dean whimpered, his thighs shaking as he forced himself to keep still.

The odd feeling was familiar, the sudden panic he'd felt the first time someone played with his prostate. The worry that he'd piss himself had receded, but it still didn't stop him from clenching his teeth and concentrating on keeping control of his bladder every time it happened.

"Feel good?" Sarah asked as she pushed in a third finger.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said, voice cracking.

He let out a long whine as Sarah focused on his prostate, rubbing over it, pushing down until he thought he might explode, then backing off.

The pressure started again, and he worked at breathing through it. He didn't know if he was allowed to come, but the desire to follow instructions, the high of doing exactly what he knew she wanted was enough to make him try.

"Please!" Dean hissed into the carpet. "S-Sarah, please!"

"What is it, Dean?" she asked, innocence in her tone of voice, as if she had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Can I come?" he asked. "Please, can I come?"

"I'd really rather you not," Sarah said, voice light and carefree, as if he'd asked whether or not he could open a window instead of blow his load all over the carpet.

Dean started up a breathing exercise, using it to calm himself. It wasn't really working, but he didn't know what else to do. Sarah pulled her fingers out, and Dean almost sobbed in relief.

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned as he felt something bigger than Sarah's fingers pushing into him. And it wasn't until she bottomed out, her hips against his ass that he realized she was wearing a strap-on. "Oh, fuck!" he whined, his cock almost throbbing as he imagined exactly what she looked like kneeling behind him.

"You can let go now," she said, tapping the fingers of his right hand. "Relax so you don't strain your neck.

He let go of his ass cheeks and put his hands palm down on the carpet to either side of his head, the mild strain in his neck from holding the position a dull ache, but certainly not enough to make his cock even remotely soft.

He wondered if she was wearing anything else besides the strap-on. He was pretty sure he felt the skin of her hips and lower belly as she started up an almost painfully slow rhythm, but was she wearing a bra? Did she have one of her cute little baby doll shirts on? Had she decided to just walk downstairs completely naked save the strap-on?

Or maybe she'd just worn some socks. Was she in boots? Dean hadn't paid attention to the sound of her footfalls when she'd walked in, so he just wasn't sure if she had anything on her feet.

Dean really wanted to know, and he suddenly remembered she'd given him permission to talk. "What are you wearing?" he asked, then gasped as she rotated her hips, the thick dildo moving inside him.

Sarah chuckled. "A spaghetti strap tank top. It's fitting and kinda short, so you can see my belly button. It's gray and soft and worn out because I've had it a long time, so you can almost see through it."

Dean bit his lip, thankful for the lack of stimulation to his prostate as he filled in the mental picture of Sarah behind him. "What else?"

"Just this," Sarah said as she snapped her hips forward, the dildo filling him again.

"Mmm, yeah. S'fuckin' hot," Dean said.

"You want me to take my top off?" she asked.

Dean winced, the question unexpected and making his cock twitch in his panties. He didn't care that he couldn't see her. To know that she would take off her top just because he asked her to, well, it was fucking hot.

"Can you just pull it up?" Dean asked. "Pull it up until it's bunched up over your breasts?"

Sarah kept fucking him, but he heard her moving, heard the breathy little moan. "My nipples are a little sensitive today," she said. "Feels nice get the material away from them."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dean said.

"You're being such a polite boy today," Sarah said, then Dean felt her lips on his back.

He moaned as her breasts dragged across his back while she gently kissed the skin between his shoulder blades.

"Have you been hard very long?" she asked.

"Benny let me come a little while ago," Dean said. "But then Sam made me get into this position and it got me going again. So I've been pretty hard since he left."

"Okay, c'mon," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him up.

He groaned as his muscles complained about the change in position, but then she was fucking him faster, her left arm holding him around his middle and her right hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with her thrusts. She kissed between his shoulder blades again, then nuzzled his skin with her nose, scenting him.

"So what kind of strap-on is it?" Dean asked. "Are you getting anything outta this other than the fun of turning me on so hard my dick is throbbing?"

Sarah chuckled. "There's a harness, but it's also got an attachment that's inside me right now."

"Fuck, yeah," Dean said. "Can you come like this?"

"From fucking you?" she asked. "Yeah, and I'm planning on it."

Dean moaned, not only because of her words but because she was going faster, fucking him harder while her right hand became tighter around his cock, the lube easing the way so she just felt wet and warm around him.

"Charlie can get a bit demanding in bed," Sarah said. "And when I fuck her ass, she wants me to come first, so I've had plenty of practice with this thing."

Dean hissed, imagining what the two of them looked like, the determined expression on Charlie's face as she insisted Sarah come first, her nostrils flaring until she got her way.

"I want you to come first," Sarah said. "I want to hear the noises you make when you come. Those breathy little moans."

"I'm pretty close," Dean said, closing his eyes as he pushed back to meet her thrusts, then forward as he fucked her fist.

"You close too, Charlie?" Sarah asked.

"Almost there," Charlie said.

Dean whimpered, not having realized she was in the room. He placed her as being on the couch from the direction her voice came from, and now that he knew she was there, he could smell her. He'd assumed her scent was coming from Sarah, but now the smell of her arousal was too strong to dismiss as being left over on Sarah.

"C-can I ask what she's wearing?" Dean asked, so close to coming his teeth were clenched.

"Charlie?" Sarah said. "She's not wearing anything."

"Fuck," Dean said, grunting as Sarah's fist got even tighter.

"She's got her cute little ass on the cushions," Sarah said. "And she's using two fingers of her right hand to play with her clit while she runs her left hand over her breasts and stomach."

"You guys look so fuckin' hot," Charlie said, her voice low.

Sarah pressed up against him, her tits smashed against his back as she moved her hips, fucking him hard. The nails of her left hand were digging into the skin of his stomach, and then she was biting his back, growling softly as she fucked him so hard he almost fell forward.

"Sarah!" Dean yelled, panting through clenched teeth as he came.

She growled again, but instead of biting, she rested her forehead against his back, whimpering and gasping as she came. She pulled out of him, Dean wincing at the sensation of being left open, and then she was grabbing him by the neck, pulling him closer.

"Turn around," she said, then let go of him.

He did as he was told, then moaned as he watched her spreading his load on her right breast, having caught most of it in her hand when he came.

"Lick it off," Sarah said.

He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down, sucking and licking at her skin, gently swiping his tongue over her nipple as he cleaned every bit of his come off her he could find.

"Those panties are a wreck," Sarah said, hooking her finger under the elastic and pulling before letting it snap back against Dean's skin. "Take them off, then crawl over to the couch and get my mate off."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said, quickly getting the panties off before crawling to Charlie.

"Hey!" Charlie said, chuckling as he grabbed her legs and yanked her ass to the edge of the cushion, spreading her wide for him. "Mmm, yeah," she moaned as Dean licked and sucked her clit, head tilting back against the couch as she closed her eyes.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Mommy," Charlie replied.

Dean almost choked, catching himself before he did something really unsexy against Charlie's skin. He'd never heard them roleplaying before, but he knew they were into it.

"Mommy always gets me the best presents," Charlie said.

Dean moved down, gently licking into her a few times before moving back up to her clit and sucking hard enough that she let out a long moan, shoving her pussy against his face as she came. He backed away once she was done, chuckling at the very sated look on her face.

"Since you got your panties all messy," Sarah said, "put these on."

Dean took the sheer black boyshorts from Sarah and stood up, pulling the panties up and into place, his cock and balls fitting into that style of panties much better than the others.

"You were in that position for a while," Sarah said, gesturing toward where they'd just fucked. "So I think you deserve a little time relaxing on the couch. Get comfortable."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said, then sat down on the far end of the couch Charlie was on.

"I need a shower," Sarah said as she looked down at Charlie. "Wanna join me?"

"Yeah!" Charlie said, jumping off the couch much faster than should've been allowable after coming so hard.

Dean decided not to complain about how Sarah and Charlie always seemed so energized by orgasms.

"See ya," Charlie said, both girls waving at him as they left.

Dean waved back, then relaxed on the couch, wondering who would come along next. He dozed off a few times, happy to have the rest between housemates.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said as he walked in from the kitchen.

Dean smiled, keeping his mouth shut in case Cas didn't want him to speak. Cas walked up to the couch and held out his hand, showing Dean what looked like a really horrible torture device. Dean whimpered, using his best pouty face on Cas.

Cas chuckled. "It's just a chastity device. You'll only wear it for a little while."

Dean stood up, still trying to get Cas to change his mind, really working the pout, but Cas just crouched in front of him, pulling the boyshorts down just enough to get the cock cage on him before locking it up. Cas put the boyshorts back into place, then took Dean by the hand and led him over to the wall he'd spent a lot of time in front of all day.

"Stand at ease," Cas said, facing Dean toward the front door about a foot from the wall. "If anyone lets you speak, you can ask them for the key," he said as he set the key on the coffee table. "But you're not allowed to do it yourself."

Dean nodded, a warmth in his chest as Cas smiled his approval. Dean expected Cas to come and play with him, but Cas just walked back into the kitchen. Dean sighed, a little relieved that he was getting a chance to recover after what everyone had done with him so far.

He couldn't remember ever having so much fun in one day. They were all having a great time, and even the things he hadn't gotten a huge kick out of were fun because his housemates were enjoying it.

“Oh, fucking Hell,” Crowley groaned.

Dean flinched, his eyes widening as his heart rate speeding up. He didn't know Crowley was in the house. Before he could properly freak out, Nick was standing in front of him, holding his face in his hands and keeping Dean's attention on him.

“Calm down, pumpkin,” Nick said softly, then kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around Dean's midsection and smiled kindly at him. “I thought you knew he'd be here today. I'm sorry.”

Dean blinked at Nick for a moment before nodding, a sign to Nick that he was okay. He realized Nick was blocking Crowley's view, and it warmed him to know Nick was looking out for him.

Nick put his lips to Dean's left ear. "I can make him leave if you want, but don't you think it'd be fun to let him stay? He's not allowed to touch anybody but me today. He can only watch, can't give you any orders, and I told him he'd get his ass beat if he even thought about teasing you. What do you say? Feel like making him squirm?"

Dean huffed out a laugh, then nodded.

"Okay, then I'm going to give you a special order," Nick said. "If you want me to do anything to him, just wink at me, then I'll let you whisper it in my ear. As long as I'm okay with your request, I'll do it to him. Sound like fun to you?"

Dean nodded again, his cock twitching.

"Gives you a bit of a level playing field, don't'cha think?" Nick asked as he pulled back, smiling at Dean.

Dean grinned as he nodded.

"Okay, I like to be able to hear you," Nick said. "Whenever you're with me, feel free to say anything and make any noises you want to."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

"Good boy," Nick said, palming Dean's balls and imprisoned cock through the panties. "Aww, were you a bad boy? Or was this for bein' a good boy?" he asked, smirking as he hefted the cock cage.

"Cas put it on," Dean said. "He's into chastity. But he said I was allowed to ask anybody who comes in here to unlock it."

"So you gonna ask me?" Nick said.

"The key is on the coffee table," Dean said, nodding in that direction.

Nick snorted. " _That's_ your best attempt at begging me to take it off?" he said with a smile.

Dean frowned. "I didn't think I _had_ to beg."

"Well, you kinda fucked that one up," Nick said, shrugging.

"No, wait," Dean said. "Please unlock me," he said, smiling sweetly.

Nick chuckled. "Nope. Not yet," he said as he lifted Dean's cock and balls out of the boyshorts, letting the elastic catch up under Dean's balls.

"Please?" Dean said, trying again.

"I had an interesting conversation with Benny last night," Nick said, tone of voice conversational as he got to his knees

"Ooh, a cock cage," Crowley said, moaning as he eyed Dean's crotch.

"You wanna wear one too?" Dean snarled at Crowley.

"As long as you don't make me leave," Crowley said with a smirk, "I'll put on a matching pair of panties if you want. We can be twinsies."

Dean's froze for a moment, and then he let out a bark of laughter. He was about to lay a snarky response on Crowley, but instead he yelped, looking down at Nick with wide eyes, who was smiling up at him as if he hadn't just tugged on Dean's balls hard enough to make Dean yelp.

"You weren't paying attention to me," Nick said, shrugging.

Dean snorted. "Well, you've got my full attention now."

"Okay," Nick said with a nod. "As I said, I had an interesting conversation with Benny last night."

"Yeah?" Dean said. "What about?"

"He said that, even though you're not a big fan of it yourself, which I already knew," Nick said, looking Dean in the eye, "you get a pretty big kick out of _giving_ cock and ball torture."

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding. "When somebody's into it, I'm all for that."

"Well, you already know who can be damn good at it," Nick said, smirking.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I got up close and personal with Sarah's skills," he said with a smirk.

"Well," Nick drawled, "guess who's a big fan of receiving cock and ball torture."

"I'm thinkin' it's not you," Dean said, but when Nick tilted his head in Crowley's direction, Dean looked up to see that Crowley was practically beaming, a big grin on his face. "Really?" Dean said, one eyebrow cocked up.

"Yup," Nick said. "Just thought that was something you might want to be aware of," he said, then pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit running up the length of the cock cage.

"Oh, c'mon!" Dean whined. "That's just mean."

"I wanted to play a little bit," Nick said with a chuckle. "If your dick even gets close to touching the end of the cage, I'll stop."

Nick turned his head and pushed his nose into the crease between Dean's leg and balls, scenting him before playfully biting Dean's leg.

"I'm getting hard," Dean said, hands hovering over Nick's head. He really wanted to yank Nick away from his crotch even though he knew Nick wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah, but you've got a lot of room to go," Nick said, holding Dean's cage-encased cock so Dean could see that the end of his dick hadn't really gotten all that much closer to the end of the cage.

"You realize dicks get fatter, not just longer, right?" Dean asked. "Aww, c'mon!" he whined as Nick sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

Nick pulled back, letting go of Dean with a wet sound. "You're so fun to play with. The noises you make," he said, shaking his head. "Has anybody ever told you your sex noises sound an awful lot like your elbow-deep-in-pie noises?"

Dean felt his face flush. He looked up at Crowley to see if the man was enjoying this a little too much, but Crowley's eyes were on Nick. It surprised Dean a just a bit, in a good way. He recognized that look in Crowley's eyes. Crowley was already head over heels in love.

"Okay, I've tortured you enough," Nick said as he turned and grabbed the key off the coffee table. "Fergus, would you go into the kitchen and get the blue plastic container out of the fridge, please?"

"Fergus?" Dean said at the same time Crowley said, "Sure," and headed for the kitchen.

"We're trying it out," Nick said as he unlocked the cage. "He hates his first name, but it seems so impersonal calling him Crowley in the bedroom."

Dean let out a sigh of relief as Nick slid his cock out of the cage. Nick tucked his cock and balls back into the boyshorts, then took Dean by the hand and led him to the couch.

"I suppose there are worse names out there," Dean said.

"I think it's kinda cute," Nick said as he sat down on the couch, then pulled Dean down on top of him, Dean's back to Nick's front as his legs fell to either side of Nick's left leg.

Crowley walked back in with the blue container and handed it to Nick. "Thank you," Nick said, then patted the couch cushion to his right with his free hand. Crowley didn't hesitate to sit next to him.

Nick opened the container and set it on Crowley's lap. Dean's stomach growled as he saw the treats inside. He didn't know what they were, but it was obvious Nick had made them, so they _had_ to be good.

"Relax," Nick said to Dean as he patted Dean's tummy with his left hand and pulled out one of the treats with his right hand. "I had some leftover dough from the pizza the other night, so I made cold-cut pizza bites."

"What the Hell is that?" Crowley said, frowning as he held one of the treats up.

Nick chuckled. "Pizza crust with a little bit of honey mustard dressing, then on top there's ham, cheese, bacon, and pepperoni."

Dean groaned, really hoping he could have some of them. It was an odd combination, but he'd like everything else Nick had ever made him, so why would this be any different?

"Open up," Nick said as he held one of the little discs up to Dean's lips.

Dean took a bite, about half of the pizza disc, and chewed. "Oh, that's so fuckin' good," he moaned.

"Eh, why not," Crowley said, shrugging and taking a bite of his own. 

"Well?" Nick said.

"They're delicious," Crowley said, as if he'd known all along and had only been teasing Nick.

"Good," Nick said, then popped the other half of the pizza disc into his mouth.

Crowley grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, then brought up the movie menu.

"Fergus and I were going to watch a movie," Nick said.

"Something bloody and disgusting," Crowley said, then chuckled as Nick groaned.

Dean settled in, happy to just relax while Nick fed him and the movie played. It was nice. When the food was gone and the container set on the coffee table, Dean expected Nick to either tell him to go back over to his home base position or do something with him, but Nick just sat there, fingers gently grazing Dean's stomach.

The movie finished, and Crowley took the container to the kitchen. Dean wriggled on Nick's lap.

"Isn't your leg falling asleep yet?" Dean asked.

"No," Nick said.

"Did you want me to do anything?"

"No," Nick said again.

Dean snorted. "You know you can tell me to do anything you want today, right?"

"I thought I had," Nick said. "I just wanted to hold you."

"Oh," Dean said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"And touch you," Nick said, wrapping both arms around Dean's middle and giving him a squeeze. "And kiss you," he said as he kissed Dean's shoulder, then turned and kissed Dean's neck.

Dean was thoroughly enjoying himself when Crowley walked back in, a plate balanced on his right hand.

"Do I get some too?" Crowley asked. "Or is this all for Dean?"

Nick chuckled. "You can have some too. But I'd like to feed both of you, so do you mind stretching out on the couch and putting your head on my thigh?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, but did as Nick asked, his head resting on Nick's free thigh, his hair tickling Dean's leg. Crowley set the plate on his own chest and opened his mouth, ready for a treat.

Nick picked up one of the treats and put it in Crowley's mouth, moaning as Crowley sucked on his fingers before letting go.

"Oh, these are delicious," Crowley said, closing his eyes.

"Open up," Nick said as he held one up to Dean's lips.

Dean opened his mouth, letting Nick place the tiny pastry drizzled in chocolate on his tongue. It was flaky and light and the chocolate added just the right amount of weight to it. And then Dean started chewing, the little pasty bursting open with gooey vanilla cream inside. 

"Oh, Nick," Dean moaned. "You've outdone yourself."

Nick chuckled, then leaned in and kissed the corner of Dean's lips before putting another tiny pastry in his mouth.

"You realize you've spoiled us for anyone else's cooking, right?" Dean said.

"Tell me about it," Crowley said with a snort. "I fired my chef at the office. He can't compete with the lunches Nick packs for me."

Dean grinned, imagining Crowley walking into his office building carrying a sack lunch.

"I'm thinking of firing my home chef too," Crowley said. "She keeps making food, then putting it in the fridge for me because I'm too busy eating everything Nick gives me."

"You should tell her to take it home for her kids," Nick suggested.

"Why not just fire her?" Crowley said around Nick's fingers.

"Because she's put up with you for ten years now," Nick said. "You're a hard man to work for."

"I make people earn their paychecks," Crowley said. "Nothing wrong with that. I pay them well, and anyone who works for me gets free healthcare through the same facilities I use."

"Really?" Dean said, impressed. Crowley used some of the best doctors, the best offices. If he provided that to his employees instead of only covering them for clinic visits once a year, Dean figured he didn't really know Crowley all that well yet.

"I take care of my employees," Crowley said. "I've always run my business that way. If someone doesn't pull their own weight, they're out, but anyone who tries hard, who cares about what they're doing for me, I take care of them. It's something my parents did, my grandparents as well."

Dean munched on his third tiny pastry while Nick nibbled on his right earlobe, then licked around the shell of his ear. It was nice not to feel an urgency, a strong desire to get off and instead just relax and enjoy the attention.

"Are your folks around Palo Alto?" Dean asked.

"No," Crowley said. "They're in Florida, retired and throwing quote unquote bridge parties every weekend. Which really just means they're having giant orgies."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "Sounds like fun."

Crowley snorted. "I suppose, unless you're their son and you really thought it was a bridge party, so you headed down there for a surprise visit."

"Oh, damn," Dean said, chuckling.

"Mum laughed it off," Crowley said. "But I really didn't need to know she likes heavy bondage."

Dean and Nick couldn't hold back the laughter, but when Crowley pouted at him, Nick pushed another pastry into his mouth, which must've eased the pain, and soon enough Crowley was happily munching on his treats again.

"I should probably stop feeding you," Nick said, patting Dean's tummy with his left hand. "If I stuff you, you'll be uncomfortable following any orders from the rest of the house."

"Aww," Dean whined.

Nick patted his belly again. "Don't worry, pumpkin. I'll save some for you in the fridge. I'll feed them to you tonight after everyone's done ordering you around and you're too tired to feed yourself."

Dean grinned. "Okay, I can live with that."

"Good boy," Nick said. "Now head on over to your spot again. I want you to get comfortable on your knees for a little while."

"Yes, sir," Dean said as he sat up. He turned around and gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for lunch. And the dessert."

"You're welcome," Nick said, smiling up at him.

Crowley stood up and held a hand out for Nick. "Would you like to accompany me to the two o'clock appointment I have?"

Nick let Crowley help him up. "You want me at a business meeting?" he asked, face screwed up in confusion.

"Yes," Crowley said, nodding. "Mostly because I want to introduce you to my father."

"Oh," Nick said, eyes widening, the look on his face so adorable that Dean wanted to hug him.

"He flew in this morning," Crowley said. "One of his old contacts wanted to make sure I wasn't fucking up the company even though I've been running it single-handedly for a decade," he said, rolling his eyes, then turning to Dean. "Dad's a beta, mum's an alpha. Twenty years ago Dad put this man in his place, earning us a multi-million dollar account."

"I find it hard to believe your dad's coming to make you appear competent," Dean said, shaking his head. "You do that all on your own."

"Oh, he's not coming for that," Crowley said with a snort. "He's coming to watch the show. He's always loved watching me work. And if I get to introduce Nick at the same time, that's a bonus."

Dean chuckled, not only because Crowley seemed as if he was excited to go tear this guy a new one, but also because Nick was looking down at Crowley with something like puppy love in his eyes.

"You guys have fun," Dean said.

Nick nodded. "You too. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Ta," Crowley said, almost dragging Nick out the front door with him.

Dean couldn't help grinning. They were adorable together, and it was refreshing to see Nick healing from Kevin, moving on, and enjoying someone's company. He looked toward the stairs as Gabe came down, Cas right behind him.

"Hey, baby," Gabe said as he walked up to Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dean didn't say anything, wasn't allowed to, but he did moan into the kiss when Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and held him close for a kiss that had Dean closing his eyes and melting against Cas.

"You can speak," Cas said after he pulled away.

"Thanks," Dean said.

"C'mon over here with me," Gabe said, taking Dean by the hand and heading for the couch. "I'm gonna spank you."

Dean came to a stop. "Wait! Why?!" he said, eyes wide. "What did I do?"

Gabe turned around, chuckling. "I'd make it an order to get your ass over to the couch, but the look on your face is just too cute. Calm down. It's the fun kind of spanking. I wanna get my hands on your ass."

"Oh," Dean said, letting Gabe guide him to the couch. Gabe sat down, then slowly pulled the boyshorts down Dean's long legs, kissing his left thigh before grabbing hold of him and pulling Dean down to sit on his lap.

"Lean forward," Gabe said. "Get your knees up onto the cushion on either side of mine, then put your forearms on the coffee table. Get comfortable because you're gonna be here for a while. I wanna show both you and Cas how awesome this can be."

Dean squirmed, then moved a bit awkwardly until he got into the position Gabe wanted him in. It wasn't until he settled down, staring at the coffee table underneath him that he realized just how vulnerable and exposed he felt.

His ass was completely spread for Gabe, his dick and balls hanging there right over Gabe's lap. Gabe had quite a view, and he could easily play with anything he wanted to.

Cas sat down on the edge of the couch cushion to Gabe's right, close enough that he could see everything. Dean looked over his shoulder at the both of them, then chuckled. The intense expression on Cas' face warmed him just as much as it turned him on.

"Comfy?" Gabe asked.

Dean wondered just how red his face was, if it was spread to his ears and neck. "Kinda," he said.

"Let's see if we can't make you more comfy, then," Gabe said.

Dean closed his eyes as Gabe massaged his taint, most likely with his thumb. It felt good, and it was just enough of a distraction that Dean got over himself. He was on display, wide open for anybody to see, but he didn't really have anything to hide anyway, and everyone respected him, no matter what.

The thumb massaging his taint must've had some lube on it because it was sliding around easily, and just as easily it slipped into his hole and pulled down. Dean winced at the sensation, but then a hand came down on his ass, right in the center, knocking against Gabe's thumb.

"Oh!" Dean moaned, cock twitching as the vibration went through his prostate.

Dean heard Gabe chuckle behind him, but then another smack came down, and Dean didn't give a shit, letting out a loud moan. He put his forehead down on the table, wanting to spread his legs wider, wanting Gabe to give him more.

"Feel good?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, surprised by how breathy his voice was. "Ah!" he yelped as Gabe smacked him harder, hand coming down right in the middle of his ass again.

Dean bit his lower lip as Gabe smacked his right cheek five times, then his left cheek, the blows not really all that hard, but each blow sent shock waves to his asshole, to his prostate, and the pressure of Gabe's thumb pressing down on his asshole only increased the sensation.

Gabe wiggled his thumb back and forth, making Dean squirm, then smacked him again, dead center.

"Ah, fuck, Gabe," Dean whimpered, fingernails digging into the table.

"What, sweetheart?" Gabe asked, cocky tone to his voice. "Did you want me to stop?"

Dean chuckled, but it turned into a gasp as Gabe pulled his thumb out and pushed two fingers in, finding his prostate and rubbing hard.

"Gabe! Oh, fuck," Dean hissed, trying hard to stay still, but failing as his hips jerked and his thighs shook, toes curling.

"Did you change your mind on spanking?" Gabe asked.

"Y-yes," Dean said, panting. "Yeah, it's fuckin' awesome.

"So do you want me to stop?" Gabe asked. "Or would you like to come?"

"Wanna come," Dean said. "Fuck!" he yelped as Gabe smacked him hard, pushing down on his prostate at the same time.

"Do you think you can come without me touchin' your cock?" Gabe asked.

"I think so," Dean said, aborted thrusts making him squirm over Gabe's lap.

"I dunno," Gabe said. "You're gonna get the carpet dirty. Cas probably doesn't feel like cleaning your mess up today."

"I don't...," Cas started, and Dean could picture in his mind the glare Gabe must have turned on Cas to get him to shut up.

If Dean hadn't been so turned on, he would've laughed, because he just knew Cas had that little confused and wounded expression on his face, and he also knew Gabe was leaning over and giving Cas a quick kiss as part apology, part 'stop giving me that sad face.'

"You wanna try?" Gabe said, and Dean was confused until Cas said, "Yes!"

Dean smiled as he felt Cas' hand caressing his right ass cheek. He gave it a squeeze, then a little tap.

"He's pretty turned on," Gabe said. "You can hit him pretty hard and it'll still feel good."

"Okay," Cas said, then brought his hand down harder. Dean let out a moan, and it must've been just what Cas needed to hear, because the next smack was harder and right over top of Gabe's fingers.

"Ah! Cas!" Dean said, voice loud, but he really didn't give a fuck. "Keep going. Please! Do it again!"

He heard Cas moving on the couch, getting closer, then Dean let out a hiss as Cas started up a rhythm, slapping the left side, then the right, over and over.

"Yeah," Gabe said, "keep it steady and firm. He should be able to come like that."

"Mmm-oh," Dean moaned, back arching as the vibrations did awesome things to his hole and prostate. "I can come, right? Please tell me I can come!"

"Come whenever you want to, baby," Gabe said.

Dean whimpered as Gabe started playing with his balls, holding them in one hand while the fingers of his other hand worked on his prostate from both inside and outside his ass. The sensations were quickly pushing him over the edge, and soon he was crying out, pushing back into the blows and pushing himself up off Gabe's legs and the table, back arching as he came all over the carpet.

As his cock was still jerking, Gabe pulled his fingers out and soon Dean was being pulled back, an arm around his middle.

"Ah!" Dean yelped as he fell back onto Gabe's cock.

"Ride me," Gabe said. "Put your hands on my knees and ride me."

Dean was barely coherent after his orgasm, but he did as he was told, the muscles in his thighs not really cooperating. Then Gabe was pulling him back and forth, hands on his hips and just moving him, using Dean like a sex toy.

"Cas, sit down on the table," Gabe said as he put his feet down on the carpet, holding Dean back by a hand on his chest. "Take your cock out, scoot back."

Dean had no idea what Gabe had in mind, but he knew it would be good. Cas' face was flushed with arousal, eyes dark, and he winced as he pulled his cock out of his jeans and boxers.

"Lean forward," Gabe said, gently pushing Dean. "Use his thighs to steady yourself and suck him."

Dean groaned, the position odd, but at the same time really fucking exciting. He put his forearms on Cas' thighs, grateful once again that the designers had given them such a big coffee table because Cas was able to lean back, his arms behind him and his hands gripping the far edge so he could watch Dean but still lean back enough that Dean would have the room he needed.

Gabe held onto Dean's hips and continued using him like a sex toy, pulling him back, pushing him forward on his cock.

"C'mon," Gabe said. "Suck him. Get him off."

Dean opened wide and sank down on Cas' cock. It was a good thing Cas was so hard because Dean couldn't really use his hands, and he wasn't bobbing so much as just hanging on for the ride, the way Gabe was pushing and pulling hopefully giving Cas some pleasure. And if the moans from Cas were any indication, it was more than enough.

"This has gotta be one of my favorite positions," Gabe said. "Watching your ass taking my cock, your hole stretching around me, your ass all red from the two of us spankin' you. And I can see Cas gettin' all wrecked. He's beautiful, Dean. His lips are parted, tongue poking out just a little, and he doesn't even care that I'm talking about him. He's so fuckin' turned on that he's got this dreamy look on his face."

Dean couldn't look up at Cas, and he was getting a kick out of the description from Gabe. The position they were in, the most Dean could see was Cas stomach, the lower part of his shirt. But Gabe was painting a pretty awesome picture in his head.

"He's bitin' his lip," Gabe said, panting. "Looks so fuckin' hot. You gonna come down Dean's throat, baby?"

"Yeah," Cas said, voice cracking.

"Make him gag on it while I fill his ass," Gabe said.

If Dean hadn't just come, he would've blown his load all over again. His mates sounded so wasted, so fucking turned on that Dean wished he had a better refractory time.

"Gonna come," Cas whimpered.

Dean moaned around Cas' cock, closing his eyes as Cas thrust against his face. He was being very careful, but it was a turn on to know that Cas was excited enough to slur his words and fuck Dean's face and whimper his way through an orgasm that really did have Dean gagging.

"Oh, fuck, you guys are so fuckin' hot," Gabe hissed, thrusting up into Dean as much as he could given their positions, yanking Dean around on his cock. "Ah! Oh, fuck!"

Dean's cock was fully hard, not really having softened all that much after he'd come, and his mates spilling into him made his cock throb.

"C'mere," Gabe said, pulling Dean back.

"Ah!" Dean yelped as he fell back again, Gabe's cock going deeper inside him, the strain on his thighs painful as Gabe wrapped his arms around him and Dean let his head fall back on Gabe's shoulder.

It was going to hurt later, but Dean didn't give a fuck. His knees spread from the position, toes cramping, thighs straining, but Gabe wasn't letting go, and in fact he wrapped his right hand around Dean's cock and started stroking him fast.

"Gabe!" Dean whined, shivering on Gabe because he just couldn't do anything else. It felt like too much. His cock was still sensitive, but after just a few strokes it started to feel amazing, especially after Gabe's cock kept shifting inside of him because of the way Gabe was squirming beneath him.

Dean closed his eyes, letting Gabe do whatever he wanted. Everything felt tight, right on the edge, that line of good pain versus bad pain, and when Gabe squeezed his cock harder, stroking fast, Dean cried out yet again, coming so hard that anyone who heard him would've thought Gabe was killing him.

He panted, his body a mass of tingling pleasure. He felt his mates repositioning him, and soon they were massaging his thighs and feet, stretching him out between the two of them. He was boneless against them, his breathing finally regulating as he opened his eyes and grinned at Cas.

"That w's'awesome," Dean said. "Spankin' is officially a new kink'a mine."

Gabe chuckled beneath him. "Good, because I plan on doing that at least a few more times. After you've recovered, of course."

Cas leaned down at kissed Dean's knee, still massaging his calves. "I'm adding it to my list of kinks."

"Aww," Gabe drawled, "but you had it laminated and everything."

Dean chuckled as Cas frowned. "It's not a physical list," Cas said.

Dean giggled. He couldn't help it. He loved when Cas got irritated over shit like that.

"I found it under his pillow," Gabe stage-whispered.

"No, you didn't," Cas said, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I did," Gabe insisted. "I found it last week. I forgot to tease you about number four."

Cas was curious. It was obvious by the expression on his face, but he was also a little irritated. "What's number four?" he asked, almost as if he was mad at himself for letting Gabe goad him.

"Saran wrap!" Gabe said, as if he was shocked Cas had forgotten number four on this laminated card that didn't exist.

Cas' frown deepened, and he tilted his head to the side. "Saran wrap doesn't arouse me."

Dean's shoulders shook as he laughed, covering his mouth with a hand. Cas was easy to get, at least for a short period of time. But Gabe had the ability to keep it going for so long that Dean wondered just what Cas was thinking when he fell for Gabe's teasing.

"You must've read it wrong," Cas said, and Dean grinned, realizing Cas had caught on, or maybe he had known Gabe was teasing the whole time. "It wasn't my list of kinks. It was the steps I plan to use when disposing of your body."

"Ooh, burn!" Dean said, laughing as Gabe sputtered behind him before finally giving in and laughing.

Cas smirked at the both of them, proud of himself. "And you're dripping on the carpet. Your hole's loose."

"Tighten it up, Winchester," Gabe said, patting Dean on the thigh. "Charlie!" he yelled.

"Coming!" Charlie said from somewhere upstairs. "Yeah?" she said as she came down the stairs in just a towel, hair wet.

Gabe grabbed a hold of Dean's legs and pulled them apart and up, spreading him wide. Dean felt himself blush as more of Gabe's jizz leaked out of his hole.

"Dean got all messy," Gabe said, chuckling.

Cas moved out of the way as Charlie got to her knees in front of Dean and Gabe. "Now Cas is gonna have to clean the carpet. Naughty boys," she teased.

"Oh," Dean whimpered, squirming as she licked his hole, pushing her tongue in, sucking.

"Are you sensitive, baby?" Gabe asked.

"Ah!" Dean yelped as she used her tongue to fuck his hole before licking around and cleaning up. "Fuck, yeah, I'm sensitive."

Charlie used the corner of her towel to gently wipe away her spit. "All clean."

"Thank you, Charlie," Gabe said.

"No problem," she said as she headed for the stairs again.

"I'm sore," Dean complained, pouting as he hoped for a little sympathy.

"Aww," Gabe said. "I think I've got something for that in the infirmary."

Dean felt a little flutter in his stomach. He didn't know if Gabe wanted to play with him more in there, but he tried to keep his cool. It wasn't as if medical stuff just plain terrified him, but it wasn't his favorite. And some of the instruments were scary.

"Cas, would you please get the blue tube out of the third drawer down in my rolling cabinet?" Gabe asked.

"The metal cabinet?" Cas asked as he stood up and tucked his cock back into his jeans.

"That's the one."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Cas said.

"I want you to lean over the coffee table," Gabe said. "I'd like to take a look at your ass."

"I'm fine," Dean said. "I'm sore, but there's no sharp pain."

"Okay, then we'll just go into the infirmary so I can take a look," Gabe said. "C'mon, get up," he said as he patted Dean's leg.

Cas came back into the living room holding the tube in one hand, puzzled expression on his face because he'd heard Gabe's order.

Dean didn't want to refuse an order. That was the whole point of the day, and really he knew it was a kink of Gabe's. But that fucking speculum. He really didn't want it in his ass. Any other time it wouldn't have been something he'd ask for, but he would've done it for Gabe. But his hole was sore enough that he just didn't feel like it.

"The first order doesn't sound so bad now, does it," Gabe said, not really asking him a question.

"Sorry," Dean said as he slid off Gabe's lap onto the floor.

"Nothin' to be sorry for," Gabe said. "You've been really good all day, doing everything asked of you, even things you were uncomfortable with."

Dean draped himself over the coffee table, spreading his legs and lifting his ass a bit so Gabe could get a good look. "You know what everybody did?" he asked.

Cas got to his knees on the far side of the coffee table, leaning over and wiping Dean's face down with a damp washcloth. Dean hadn't even seen it in his hands.

"We're your mates," Cas said. "We're protective of you even though we know everyone here would sooner hurt themselves than do any sort of damage to you."

"Did you watch?" Dean asked, smirking at Cas.

Cas actually fucking blushed. "I liked the dance you did for Sam."

Dean chuckled as Gabe let out a groan. "Fuckin' hot," Gabe mumbled.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "You want me to give you guys a private performance?"

"You'd do that?" Cas asked, eyes wide.

"For you guys, yeah," Dean said, nodding.

Cas gave him a small smile, an expression on his face that said he knew just how much Dean didn't really like dancing, an expression that said he was touched Dean would do it for them.

"Cold!" Dean whined as Gabe pushed some of the ointment into his hole.

"It'll warm up," Gabe said, gently spreading it inside Dean and around the rim. "I'm calling it quits for your asshole today. Everybody can still give you orders, but your hole is off limits for a rest."

"You wore out my asshole," Dean said, smirking.

"And don't you forget it," Gabe said, patting his right ass cheek.

"Is he okay?" Cas asked, concerned.

"No tears or abrasions," Gabe said. "He's just swollen and used. I wanna give it a rest."

"If anyone else comes to you and we're not around," Cas said sternly, "tell them it's off limits. Disregard the order to not speak until given permission."

"Okay," Dean said, his chest tight as he looked up at his mate. His mate who was concerned enough that he most likely wanted to stand guard by Dean's side until the night was over.

"Get back to your spot over there," Gabe said, then kissed his shoulder. "Get into whatever position you want."

"Yes, sir," Dean said, crawling over to the wall and sitting down, leaning back against the wall.

Cas was just about to say something when the front door opened and Nick walked in with Crowley close behind.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked, assuming it was okay to talk since Gabe and Cas weren't technically done with him yet.

"It was beautiful," Nick said, practically glowing. "I've never seen anybody put in their place so quickly before."

Crowley was smirking, looking very pleased with himself. "Nick found out why dad loves watching me work."

"You could just see the disdain on the man's face," Nick said. "And within less than twenty seconds that expression was replaced by shock, then this look of awe."

"Well, I went easy on him," Crowley said smugly. "I still wanted to keep him as a client, and I did."

"Congratulations," Dean said, smiling.

"Thank you," Crowley said, giving Dean a little bow.

"Let's get everybody in here," Nick said. "We need to celebrate by crashing on the sofas and eating until we're too full to get up."

"I like _that_ plan," Gabe said, patting his stomach.

"I saved enough dessert for all of us, but Dean gets first pick," Nick said.

"He's been such a good boy today," Sarah said from the stairway, "I'd say he gets whatever he wants."

"That _was_ impressive, dude," Sam said, clomping down the stairs with Charlie close behind, dressed and smiling.

"I'll get the food," Nick said. "Everybody get comfortable."

"I'll help," Cas said.

Dean accepted Sam's hand, then let his brother help him up. "I think Benny's in the garage," Dean said.

"I'll get him," Sam said, then headed for the garage.

Soon everyone was on the couches and chairs. Dean was sitting on Benny's lap with Nick and Crowley to his right. Gabe, Sarah, and Sam were sprawled out on the other couch, and Cas had Charlie on his lap in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Somebody pick!" Sarah finally said after they'd been searching through the movie menu for almost fifteen minutes.

"You pick, Dean," Sam said.

"Hellraiser," Dean said, seeing it in the list.

"Yes! Hellraiser!" Crowley cheered.

Benny kissed the side of Dean's head before feeding him more bite-sized mini-burgers dipped in ketchup.

"Did you have fun today?" Benny asked as the movie started.

"Yeah," Dean said. "I don't think I'd wanna do that every day or even every week, but I'd like to do it again."

"Was there anything you didn't like?" Benny asked.

"There were things that I wouldn't normally choose," Dean admitted, "but I can't even say I didn't like them. Everybody had fun, so yeah, I gotta say overall I liked everything."

"Good," Benny said. "And everybody got one-on-one time with you?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. "Well Cas and Gabe kinda played with me at the same time. But now that I think about it, they were doing something Gabe wanted, so Cas didn't really get a turn."

Cas turned to him, a twinkle in his eye. "The day isn't over yet."

Benny chuckled. "There. Now you've got after-dinner plans."

Dean smiled. He had no idea what Cas had planned, but he was already excited to find out. He ended up nearly falling asleep by the time the movie was over, stuffed full of good food and surrounded by his loved ones. And Crowley.

He took Cas' hand when he and Gabe declared it was bedtime, letting them guide him to their bed and down onto the soft, clean sheets. He made a token complaint about how disgusting he was and that he'd stink up the sheets, but they just shushed him and spread him out in the middle of the bed.

Cas crawled between his spread legs. "Gabe and I are going to touch you. If you stay still, I'll suck you until you come and fall asleep. But every time you move, I'm going to stop."

Dean grinned. "I think I can do that."

"Comfy?" Gabe asked.

"Yup," Dean said, wiggling a little.

Gabe leaned down and kissed his cheek, then trailed soft kisses down his chin, over his neck, shoulder, and down his arm while Cas settled in, spreading out on his belly and sucking Dean so slowly that Dean let out a chuckle.

"This is torture, isn't it," he said.

"This is what I wanted to do with you," Cas said, pulling off of Dean's cock long enough to speak.

"You planned this all day?" Dean asked.

Before Cas could respond, Gabe spoke up. "He's had it planned since the day we decided to do this."

"He has good ideas," Dean said.

"Yeah, I suppose we'll keep him around," Gabe teased before kissing around Dean's right nipple.

Dean flinched when Gabe flicked his tongue over the nipple. "Aww, man," Dean whined when Cas stopped sucking him, pulling off to kiss his inner thigh. "I barely moved."

"No moving," Cas said. "In fact I may tighten the rules and consider your mouth one of the things that can't move."

"Okay, okay," Dean said. "I'll stay still."

"Good boy," Cas said before sucking him back into his mouth.

Dean almost shivered at the compliment. He loved being praised, especially by his mates, especially for obeying them.

He wouldn't want to live like this on a daily basis, obeying every single thing all day long. But he hadn't been lying when Benny asked if he'd enjoyed himself. Being able to let go, letting someone else make the decisions and blindly following because he trusted that person to take care of him, to make him feel good, well, it was amazing.

Meg had told him it could be like this, and he decided he needed to get her a really cool present as a thank you. Maybe he'd take her out for ice cream. Meg loved ice cream. She deserved it. He wouldn't have been able to allow himself this as easily without everything she'd told him.

And he probably shouldn't have been thinking about Meg when his mates were so focused on giving him pleasure, so he opened his eyes and watched as Gabe placed the lightest of kisses across his belly and chest, Cas still sucking, head bobbing so slowly that Dean wondered if his mate's jaw was going to be killing him in the morning.

Cas' fingers were caressing his skin, anywhere he could reach, slowly and sensually. Gabe shifted on the bed, apparently making it his mission to kiss every inch of Dean he had access to.

If it weren't for the arousal he was feeling because of Cas' amazing mouth, he'd have fallen asleep. It felt so good. He felt taken care of. He felt content. He felt loved. He felt worthy, which was something he didn't think he'd be able to feel with his mates. No one could've ever told him he was worthy. It was only his mates showing him by their actions. And Dean was falling so deep, so hard that it scared him at times.

But mostly he loved it. The intimacy. The unhurried and casual way they could be with each other. The way they respected him. The way they treated him as an equal rather than someone they wanted to force into a role to suit their biologically alpha personalities. The way they took care of the house alongside him, fought with him. The way they cared for the others in the house, not because Dean did, but because they really did love everyone in the house.

Cas' head moved faster the longer Dean went without moving, so Dean focused hard on staying still. It seemed to go on forever, and he was in a dreamy state of low-key arousal, of pleasure for what may have been hours before Cas sucked him harder, head bobbing fast enough that Dean thought he might be able to get off.

"Come whenever you want to, baby," Gabe said softly before returning to kissing every inch of Dean's body.

Just as Dean was about to come, Gabe kissed his lips, shoving his tongue in and practically devouring Dean with an intensity to match what Cas was doing to his cock.

Dean came, moaning into Gabe's mouth, hands fisted in the sheets, and his toes curling as he tried to stay still. But Cas didn't let go of him after he came. He wasn't actively sucking or bobbing, but rather just letting Dean's cock rest on his tongue, inside his mouth.

"Go to sleep," Gabe said as he curled up next to Dean.

Dean smirked at him. "With my dick in his mouth?" he asked.

Gabe kissed the end of his nose. "It's part of his plan, so you'd better do it," he said with a grin.

"Mmm'kay," Dean said, eyelids already falling.

Dean's cock felt warm and wet, his body like it had melted into the bed, and he felt the weight of Cas' arms on his legs, the puffs of air coming from Cas' nose on his belly, and the not-too-ticklish feeling of Gabe's fingers tracing patterns on his chest. He fell asleep with his cock in his mate's mouth and Gabe snoring on his shoulder.


	25. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Sam and Benny's advice on dealing with Crowley's place in the house while a few members of the house start up a prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a mock-up of the house in Sims 3. If you'd like to check out the screenshots, I've put a bunch of them up on Tumblr in two posts -- [Post 1 Ground Floor](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/133896467159/i-really-wanted-to-show-the-layout-of-the-house) & [Post 2 Second Story](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/133896479219/this-is-the-second-post-showing-the-layout-for). I'm putting the basic layout pics in the end notes if you'd rather not go to Tumblr.

The doorbell rang as Dean was walking through the living room. "I got it," he yelled over his shoulder, aware of Nick working hard in the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Nick yelled, then closed the oven door.

The man standing on their front porch did not look happy when Dean opened the door. His face was red, his nostrils were flaring, and Dean hadn't had the door open for more than a second before the man was thrusting something at him.

Dean held his hands out and caught the empty paint bucket, then frowned at the man. "What's this?" he asked, confused.

"I found _that_ in my back yard," the man said, nodding toward the bucket in Dean's hands.

"Oh, Mr. Scanlan," Dean said, finally remembering that the man was their next-door neighbor. He'd only spoken to the man once when they introduced themselves to the locals. "I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with us?" he asked as he glanced down at the bucket.

"The tree that you all insist doesn't encroach on my side of the property line was used in what was apparently a prank," Mr. Scanlan said, pushing some stray hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his left ear. "The bucket full of orange paint was resting on a branch and tied to a rope that had been wrapped around the tree. It must've fallen and I now have orange paint all over my back yard, the fence between our properties, and on my new patio furniture."

"I'm very sorry about that," Dean said, already connecting the recent pranks in the house with what had most likely happened to Mr. Scanlan.

"If you thought this would make me back down on my complaints against that tree and your lack of a solution to the problem, you're wrong," the man said, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I can assure you it wasn't meant to be a prank on you," Dean said. "My housemates were having some fun, and it was probably set up for one of them. We'll pay for the damages, and I apologize for the mess."

"And the tree is to be removed," Mr. Scanlan said.

"I'll send some workers over first thing tomorrow morning and we'll get your yard cleaned up and your furniture repaired or replaced," Dean said, nodding.

"And the tree," Mr. Scanlan insisted.

"The tree is on our property," Dean said, remaining calm.

"It may be on your property, Mr. Winchester," Mr. Scanlan said as he tugged on the cuffs of his suit jacket, "but as I've said before, the root system is on my property and all your leaves blow into my pool. Are you going to pay for the damages to my lawn and patio as well as a cleaning service for the pool?"

"Everyone around here has trees," Dean said. "We all clean up what blows into our own yards."

"I don't think you're hearing me," Mr. Scanlan said, taking a step toward Dean. And yeah, he was posturing. "The tree needs to be removed because it's damaging my property."

"I heard you fine," Dean said, not backing down and remaining calm. "I apologize for the mess my housemates made, but we won't be removing the tree."

"You think you're special," Mr. Scanlan said, crowding Dean against the door frame, "but this house needs to follow the same rules as everyone else does. I'll take it to the courthouse if I have to."

"We _do_ have to follow the same rules," Dean said. "And if you want to take it to court and start the long process, that's your right, but the tree is on our property, just like the other neighbors surrounding you, and it's our right to leave it there."

"Very well," Mr. Scanlan said, shrugging. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Dean waved at the man as he stomped off toward his house.

*

There was a knock on the office door jamb, and Dean looked up from his papers to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Nick, c'mon in," Dean said, smiling.

Nick walked in, then hesitated. "You busy?"

"Just finishing up some boring paperwork," Dean said, shrugging. "Nothing that can't wait. What's up? Besides the stain on the front of your shirt."

Nick sighed as he looked down. He pinched the material of his red and white striped button down shirt and pulled it away from his chest, a yellowish stain discoloring the material in a shape that looked very much like a hand.

"Ask Sam, Gabriel, Castiel about this," Nick said, then let out a chuckle. "I don't know which one did it, but judging by the size of the handprint, I'm going to say Cas."

Dean frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Gabe and Sam are teaching Cas the joys of pranks," Nick said, smoothing his shirt back down.

"How bad is it?" Dean asked, wincing.

Nick shook his head, holding his hands up. "Nothing bad. This is the worst so far, and as far as I know it's harmless."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, but with Cas' perfectionism, Gabe's imagination, and Sam's experience, it could get bad quickly."

"Yeah, but let them have their fun," Nick said, folding his hands in his lap. "It's kinda cute seeing them whisper to each other and sneak around the house, thinking nobody knows what they're doing."

"I didn't know," Dean said. "I mean, I knew there were _some_ pranks going on, but I didn't realize it was still going on after the whole incident with Mr. Scanlan and the paint bucket."

"Yeah, but I'm here all day," Nick said, "and I've been accused of having eyes in the back of my head."

Dean shook his head, chuckling. "Something about House Providers. You and Missouri," he said, smiling as he remembered a few times she'd caught him doing something naughty when there was no way she could've known.

"We just really care about our puppies," Nick said, smiling as he said the word puppies.

Dean nodded. "I know. And you're awesome at what you do."

"Thank you," Nick said with a nod.

"But you came in here to ask me something," Dean said. "I interrupted. Go ahead. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Nick said as he walked up to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about Fergus."

Dean nodded. "If you're asking for my blessing on him moving into the house, I hate to break it to you, but he's already moved himself in," he said with a grin.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, he really doesn't beat around the bush. It's part of what I like about him. But no, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I know the two of you met under shitty circumstances, and you don't seem all that comfortable whenever he's around."

Dean winced. "I'm trying. I know you guys are becoming a thing."

"No, it's okay," Nick said, holding his hands up. "I don't blame you. Your personalities don't mesh well, and I know you're trying."

"I can see that he's really into you already," Dean said. "I want you to be happy. And I don't have a problem with him being here."

Nick nodded. "I know. If you really didn't want him here or you thought he was bad for the house, I know you wouldn't keep quiet."

"That's the thing," Dean said, shaking his head. "The guy is abrasive, but he knows his business, and other than our first meeting, he's been decent. Although I did mention the abrasive thing, right?" he asked with a grin.

Nick smiled. "Yeah, he can be a bit rough, but that's why I wanted to talk to you. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, including you, so I'd like to know how you'd feel about Fergus joining in when it comes to sex."

Dean had been warming up to Crowley, but he still didn't find him attractive sexually, hadn't _wanted_ to think about him that way. "Did you ask anyone else yet?"

Nick shook his head. "I wanted to come to you first. We can announce our courtship to the rest of the house, but you're the only one who tenses every time he walks in the room. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home, so if integrating Fergus into the sexual dynamics of this house won't work, I'd like to know so we can set boundaries with everyone."

Dean didn't know what to say. He wasn't old enough to remember most of the mates being integrated into the pack in the Prime House, but the ones he did remember -- Missouri and Anna, Pam and Vic -- had just fit in like they were meant to be. It didn't seem like there was ever a question of whether anyone was uncomfortable. Dean didn't know how to handle something like this.

It would be selfish to say he didn't want Crowley integrated sexually, especially if Nick and Crowley were planning on taking their relationship further. But he wasn't exactly against it either. It was odd, and Dean didn't know what to say.

"I'm not putting you on the spot," Nick said, sitting forward on the chair. "If you want time to think about it, that's okay. If you want to ask questions, either of me or Fergus, that's okay. And if you want to talk to the others in the house, again, that's completely fine. I know Fergus isn't easy to get along with, and if it ends up that he just doesn't fit in, I have no problem dictating that our relationship is exclusively the two of us. And he'll understand."

Dean felt like an asshole. Crowley wasn't a complete jerk. Sure, they'd gotten off on the wrong foot, but if anything, Dean was grateful that Nick had someone again, that someone was filling that void Kevin left behind and was making Nick smile, making him happy again. If nothing else, Dean wanted to show his appreciation by accepting Crowley into the pack.

And really, what was the worst that could happen if they fit him into their pack? So Dean didn't find him sexually attractive. He liked sex, Crowley liked sex if the noises coming from Nick's bedroom were any indication, and Dean had been with plenty of people over the years that he wouldn't necessarily take home or date, but they were great for some fun. If anything, Dean had more of a reason to accept Crowley because of the weight he'd lifted off Nick's shoulders.

"I'd like to talk it over with Benny," Dean said. "I just want to make sure he doesn't have a problem with it."

Nick smiled, looking a little relieved, as if he'd been worried Dean would flat out refuse. "Take all the time you need."

"I want you to know," Dean said, looking Nick in the eye, "that even though the two of us got off on the wrong foot, I don't have a problem with the guy. He pushes my buttons, but the way he looks at you more than makes up for it."

Nick blushed. "Thank you, Dean," he said, standing up. "And I mean it. If you have any questions or stipulations, don't hold back."

"I won't," Dean said.

Nick nodded, then walked out. Instead of finishing his paperwork, Dean stood up and headed for the workout room on the other side of the house. He knew both Benny and Sam were there.

"Hey, guys," Dean said, enjoying the view.

Benny was on his back, spread out on the bench in nothing but loose-fitting shorts, bench pressing quite a lot of weight while Sam spotted him. Sam was in a white tank top and loose-fitting shorts. It was distracting, not only because both men were sweaty and smelled great, but also because the shorts were loose enough on both of them that it would have been easy to slip a hand up in there and see how much weight Benny could lift while Dean played with his cock.

"Hey," both men said, smiling at him, though Benny's voice was a bit strained.

Dean sat down on the other bench a few feet away from Benny's and leaned back against the rack.

Sam smirked. "He looks so cute when he's doing that," he said to Benny as he looked at Dean.

Benny turned to look at Dean, then chuckled. "Aww, what's wrong, sweetheart?"

Dean scowled. "How the fuck do you guys always know when I have something I wanna talk about?"

Benny set the weights up on the rack with the help of Sam, then sat up. "It's that adorable thing you do with your lips and tongue."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, suddenly more aware of his lips and tongue just because Benny had mentioned them.

"You open your mouth just a little," Sam said. "Then you kinda hold your tongue back a bit, like you can't decide whether to lick your lips or play with a tooth."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Give me life advice, assholes."

Benny and Sam both chuckled. "What's up?" Sam asked.

"Nick just came to me and asked about integrating Crowley into the pack, specifically sex," Dean said.

Sam snorted. "They've already been leaving some pretty good bite marks on each other. I wondered when they were going to take it to the next level."

"I'm happy for him," Dean said. "I know it seems like it's happening really fast, but Crowley said he's not the type to wait for things, and when he wants something, he grabs onto it. That's why he's gotten ahead in business."

"But?" Benny drawled.

Dean let out a huff and shook his head. "He's such a bastard!"

"Do you have serious reservations about him?" Sam asked, concerned.

Dean sighed. "No," he said, as if it was painful to admit it. "He just knows how to push my buttons. I don't want to be the reason for tension in the house, and I don't want to stunt their relationship."

"Is it an attraction thing?" Sam asked. "You can't bring yourself to touch him?"

"I'm not attracted to him," Dean said with a shrug, "but sex is sex. And fucking around with the guy seems like a small price to pay for the smile he's put on Nick's face."

"Whoa, whoa," Benny said, holding up his hands. "Sex shouldn't be a price paid."

Dean winced. "That's not what I meant. I don't know what I mean."

"What d'your instincts tell you?" Benny asked. "I've trusted your instincts more times in my life than I can count, and they're almost never wrong."

Dean thought about it for a moment and said the first thing that came to his mind. "He should be a part of this house," he said, surprising himself.

"And the logical reasons behind that instinct?" Sam prodded.

"He really fuckin' cares for Nick," Dean said. "Yeah, he pushes my buttons, but the man isn't stupid. He owns and runs his own business, he's stubborn and tenacious, but other than being an asshole and getting a kick out of needling me, I don't feel or see anything malicious."

"Okay," Benny said with a nod, "now tell me the first thing that comes to mind when I say we're gonna go into the living room and we're all gonna fuck, including Crowley."

The first thought that came to mind was something Dean didn't want to admit, and he sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"You know it," Sam said. "You might as well just spit it out."

Dean dropped his hands to his lap and looked to his fellow alphas. "It's the shit he said when he first met me. I know he said he really doesn't feel that way, but he hit a really fuckin' big button when he said that shit."

"You already know _we_ don't feel that way," Sam said. "But with Crowley as the new guy, it's a vulnerable position to put yourself in."

"Yup," Dean said, nodding.

"You know you don't have to touch him, right?" Sam asked. "And if you don't want him to, he has absolutely no right to touch you."

"Nick already offered to make their relationship exclusive," Dean said, "but I don't want to go down that road. The road where I dictate how another couple's relationship works is drawing a line. Not that I can't say no, but I don't want either of them to feel like he's a guest in this house if he ends up being mated to Nick and living here, becoming a part of the pack."

"So start slow," Sam said, shrugging.

"You're one to jump into sex," Benny said with a smirk. "You love it and so you're up for whatever anybody else usually wants."

"Yeah, take a step back," Sam said, nodding. "You like it so much that you really get into it when other people are having fun. How many times have you done things you don't really get a kick out of because whoever you're with likes it? So let somebody else start playing with him, and if you feel like joining in, just do it. Don't make it a thing."

"I'm over-thinking this?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said. "It's good to work your way through it. You asked for our advice, and mine is that you should ease your way into it."

"Same here," Benny said. "If it doesn't feel right, nobody's gonna fault ya for steppin' back. Otherwise you get one more partner to have sex with. And wouldn't it feel great to stuff that big, loud mouth full'a somethin'?" he asked with a smirk.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, that does sound like fun. You know what else sounds like fun?" he asked as he stood up.

"What's that?" Benny asked, obviously noticing the change in subject to something more fun.

Dean straddled the bench Benny was sitting on, his knees bumping up against Benny's. "A contest. To see how long you can keep up the bench presses."

Benny dropped back onto the bench, getting into position. "I like the sound'a that."

Dean looked up at Sam. "Sorry, dude, but I need you to concentrate on making sure Benny doesn't drop that thing on his face," Dean said, pointing at the weights.

"Tough guy like Benny?" Sam said, then smirked. "The bar would break before his face did."

"Just for that," Benny said, then reached over his head and yanked Sam's shorts down.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I totally deserve to have my junk waving around in your face while Dean teases you."

Dean pinched Benny's inner thigh. "I don't start until you're working with those weights."

Benny chuckled. "Bossy," he said, shaking his head, but then he reached up and took hold of the bar.

Dean ran the fingers of his right hand over Benny's left thigh, grinning when he saw Benny's cock twitch beneath the thin fabric of his shorts.

"You guys smell so fuckin' good," Dean said, then scented the air again. He slid his hand up into the left leg hole of Benny's shorts and wrapped his fingers around the cock he found there. "Good enough to eat," he teased.

Benny lifted his hips some. "Nobody's stoppin' ya," he said.

Dean chuckled as he pushed the leg of the shorts up, pulling Benny's cock through. It was almost completely hard, and Dean leaned down, putting his lips on the end and just mouthing at it.

Benny groaned appreciatively, the weights freezing in midair. Dean stopped mouthing at Benny's cock, trying to keep a straight face while Sam practically giggled.

"This is just cruel," Benny complained as he started lowering the weights again.

Dean immediately started mouthing at his cock, rewarding Benny for being such a good boy. He sank down on Benny's cock, taking more and more in as he stuck his hand in the right leg hole and tickled Benny's balls with the tips of his fingers.

Benny set the bar down on the rack, then used his grip on the bar to pull himself up, sticking out his tongue and licking at the tip of Sam's cock. Sam gasped, and Benny smirked up at him.

"I didn't want you drippin' into my hair," Benny said. "Can't mess up the do."

Sam snorted, and then Dean was choking because Benny was bucking up, eyes wide as he yelled in surprise. Dean pulled back, eyes watering as Benny writhed on the bench.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Benny said through clenched teeth, "but your brother's, ah, fuck, y-oh. Oh."

Dean looked down at Benny's crotch, wiping the buildup of tears from his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating when Benny's shorts bulged beneath his balls. Dean let out a huff of laughter once he realized what was happening. Sam was using his powers for good yet again.

"Suck him," Sam said, obviously very amused. "Let's see how long he lasts with you sucking him and me playing around with his prostate."

"Hell yeah!" Dean said, then sucked Benny all the way in, left hand wrapped around Benny's balls while he held onto the base of Benny's cock with the other.

"S-Sam!" Benny whined. Actually fucking whined. "C'mon, Sam. Ease-oh! Ease up on me a bit."

Dean heard the weighs shifting, so he looked up in case Benny was about to drop them on his own head. Sam was already lifting the bar and setting it on the rack. Benny sighed with relief, then yelped as Sam did something to his asshole that had him shifting on the bench.

Sam walked around the bench and straddled Benny, shorts left behind, his long legs making it easy to wave his cock in Benny's face as he grabbed onto the bar for leverage.

"Open up," Sam said, dragging his cock over Benny's lips.

Benny obeyed, and instead of slowly pushing his cock in, Sam began fucking his face. Benny gagged a little, but then he moved his head, getting into a better position to take Sam's cock and closed his eyes.

Dean had an awesome view. Sucking Benny's cock put him at eye level with Benny's face, Sam's balls and cock, and he could also watch Sam's ass as he thrust into Benny's mouth. Sam's thighs were going to be sore that night, but Dean doubted Sam gave a shit.

"Watch the teeth," Sam warned as Benny gagged again.

Dean was impressed by the fact that Sam was fucking Benny's face, yet he was still doing something to Benny's ass. Sam was getting good at using his powers.

Sam pushed all the way into Benny's mouth and stayed there. Benny was still for a moment, then his body started to fight it, chest heaving as he gagged and fought for air.

Dean pulled off Benny's cock. "Dude! Let him breathe!"

Sam did. "Tell him you like it," he said to Benny.

Benny peeked through Sam's legs. "I like it," he drawled, smirking at Dean.

Dean chuckled. "All right, then," he said, and sank back down onto Benny's cock.

The sounds Benny made were a huge turn on as Sam pushed all the way in, holding himself there while Benny writhed and gagged and scratched at Sam's outer thighs with his fingernails. Dean reached into his own jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking himself, figuring Sam was doing enough to Benny's asshole that he didn't need to continue playing with his balls.

"You can hold it longer," Sam said, shoving back in.

Benny grunted, then gagged, his chest and stomach heaving, his hands gripping Sam's thighs so tightly that Dean could see nail marks in Sam's skin. By the time Sam pulled out, Benny gasped and panted, strings of spit connecting Sam's cock to his lips, more spit dripping from Sam's cock and balls as Benny coughed. Sam shoved right back in.

"Can you come like this?" Sam asked. "You think you can come with my cock down your throat and yours down Dean's?"

Benny struggled, so Dean braced his right arm over Benny's waist, holding him down, still stroking his own cock and bobbing on Benny's.

"Your eyes are so pretty when you're crying because my cock's down your throat," Sam said, pulling back, allowing Benny some time to cough and breathe. "You're making a mess," he teased before shoving back in.

Dean was close, but he wanted to watch Sam and Benny come first, so he stroked himself a little more slowly, his balls aching and heavy.

"I'm not gonna come until you do," Sam said, amusement in his tone of voice. "You know I can go a long time."

And yeah, both Dean and Benny knew it. Along with Sam's newfound powers came even more control over his own body. Dean wondered if Sam could come without ever touching himself, just force himself to have an orgasm and his body would obey.

Sam pulled back, slapping Benny's face with his dripping wet cock while Benny coughed and gulped in as much air as he could get.

"I'd like to come sometime soon," Sam said. "So you'd better hurry up."

Benny chuckled even as Dean smiled around Benny's cock. A demanding Sam was so fucking hot. He always sounded so spoiled, so petulant, and it was so far away from the caring and loving Sam they all knew most of the time that it was a huge turn on. It was like he was letting himself go, letting himself totally wreck whoever he was fucking.

Sam shoved his cock back in, Benny taking it once more. Dean bobbed faster, still stroking his own cock slowly. But then his asshole of a housemate decided to play with him. He nearly bit Benny's cock as something wrapped around his cock, something else shoving into his hole even as Benny writhed and gagged, his shorts moving in ways that neither Benny nor Dean were responsible for.

Dean came with a growl, unable to keep bobbing on the cock in his mouth because he was coming too hard. It didn't seem to bother Benny much because soon he was coming too. Dean gagged on Benny's come, pulling back and coughing as Benny's cock spurted one last time onto his chin. Sam pulled out and came all over Benny's face and in his hair.

"You fucker," Benny said, laughing as he reached up and wiped his face, smearing the mess onto Sam's leg.

"Hey!" Sam yelped, twisting and getting off Benny, chuckling as he bounced back.

Dean crawled up Benny, straddling his waist and licking his face clean. Benny kept trying to kiss him, playfully moving around until Dean gave up and just let Benny kiss him. He threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, holding him just where he wanted him, kissing him slowly.

Dean melted against Benny, closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. Benny groaned into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the kiss, then Benny was yelping and the two of them were tumbling to the floor.

"You fucker!" Benny roared, crawling over Dean and grabbing Sam's leg, taking him down to the floor and wrapping his legs around Sam's legs.

Dean laughed, getting to his knees and tucking himself back into his jeans before zipping them up. He pulled himself up onto the bench and watched as Benny wrapped his left arm around Sam's neck and held him close, turning over so he was on his back, then smacking Sam's ass with his right hand.

"Ow!" Sam said in between loud bouts of laughter. He arched his back, trying to pull away from Benny, but Benny had a good hold on him and just kept smacking his ass.

Dean chuckled, enjoying the show, watching as Sam's left ass cheek turned pink. And then he looked at Benny's face and felt the rug being pulled out from under him. He knew that look, and once he realized he knew that look, he also recognized the carefree way Sam was moving, laughing, shoving at Benny without using his powers.

They were in love.

Dean's eyes widened. He didn't even know if they knew it yet, but both of them had fallen hard. Last Dean knew, Benny and Sam were friends with benefits, but some time while Dean wasn't looking they'd become more. They weren't hiding it from anyone. Dean was sure of it because he knew both of them so well. That meant Sam and Benny didn't realize it themselves.

Dean stood up and backed out of the room, eyes on his housemates, butterflies in his stomach and a smile on his face that was so big it was hurting his cheeks. 

Benny kept smacking Sam's ass until Sam whined, and then Benny was caressing Sam's sore skin, middle finger working its way between Sam's cheeks as he rolled them, Sam on his back with Benny over him, and Benny kissed him, Sam slowing down, his movements not as intense, and he let Benny control the kiss.

Dean turned and walked away, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment. He couldn't wait to tell his mates.

*

"So don't freak out," Charlie said, bouncing on the balls of her feet in the hallway later that day.

Dean frowned. "You know that only makes me freak out when you say that, right?"

Charlie winced. "Yeah. Sorry. But this is really cool."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding.

"The people who run the OANN contacted us," Charlie said, grinning.

Dean's brow furrowed. "The Omega Abuse National Network? What do they want with us?"

"They're changing their name and want you to be the face of their new campaign," Charlie said.

"I don't get it," Dean said, shaking his head.

"They're now going to be just ANN," Charlie said. "They're dropping the word omega from the name. They've wanted to do it for years because people don't realize that they also help betas and alphas who are abused. They'd like you to speak for them at a fund raiser next month. They'll be announcing the name change at the fund raiser."

Dean's stomach clenched. It had been hard enough to get up in front of TV cameras and speak. Now they wanted him to speak in front of a group of people? A national network that helped people all over the country and sometimes went on missions in other countries?

"Think about it for a while," Charlie said, putting a hand on his chest. "You've got two weeks to give them an answer."

It hadn't been awful to speak in front of the cameras, especially with his mates at his side, but it had been nerve-racking and he felt out of his element. Being the face for a campaign that would hopefully be encouraging abused alphas and betas all over the country seemed daunting. It was exciting in a way, and he was happy that they were getting the word out, letting everyone know that their help wasn't just extended to omegas.

"Dean?" Charlie said softly.

"I'm okay," Dean said, letting out a huff of laughter and shaking his head. "It just threw me a little."

Charlie smiled. "That's what we're calling it?"

Dean poked her in the side, laughing when she giggled. "Yeah. That's what we're calling it so nobody teases the shit outta me when they find out I nearly pissed my pants just now."

"Aww," Charlie cooed, wrapping her arms around his middle and kissing his chest. "Try not to freak out. You can say no. They just asked for you because they saw your statement on the news."

"I know," Dean said, wrapping his arms around her and pushing his nose into her hair. "I'm not sorry I did it, but it was hard. I'm sure good has come of the whole thing. I'm just...," he started, but didn't know how to finish.

"Hey," Charlie said, looking up at him, "you're forgetting I'm an empath. I get it. And if you say no, nobody will think you're weak. Nobody will think you're an asshole for it. They'll find somebody else. If you mull it over and decide you wanna do it, we're all behind you. In fact, we're behind you either way. We all love you."

"Thanks," Dean said, kissing her forehead.

"Now come out to the kitchen and distract yourself with the casserole Nick made today," Charlie said, grabbing his hand and heading to the kitchen.

Dean chuckled as he let her pull him along. "Bossy," he said, fondness in his tone of voice.

*

"Okay, that's enough!" Benny yelled, voice booming from the kitchen.

Dean's eyes widened, shocked because Benny didn't normally lose his temper like that. It had to be something bad. He started to walk toward the kitchen, but Cas grabbed onto his right arm with both hands and yanked him closer.

"Cas, let me go," Dean said. And then he really looked at Cas, saw the fear in his eyes, the guilt.

"I did something bad," Cas whispered.

Dean glanced toward the kitchen, then back at Cas. "What's going on?"

Benny walked out of the kitchen, face covered in whipped cream. "I'm gonna wipe my face and get a clean shirt on," he said, already calmer than he had sounded just moments before, "and then we're having a house meeting. Right here in the living room. Dean, I want you to get everybody down here."

"You got it," Dean said, nodding, giving Benny plenty of room.

Benny headed upstairs as Nick came out of the kitchen, wiping his own face with a towel. "I'll get the girls," Nick said as he pointed toward the office.

Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, ready to text Gabe, but then he saw his mate coming into the living room. Given the direction he was coming from, he had most likely been in the infirmary. He had probably heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Gabe asked, eyes wide.

Crowley came out of the kitchen, his suit jacket gone and his sleeves rolled up. Dean saw a splotch of whipped cream on his neck, which meant he'd probably taken the jacket off because it had suffered the same fate as Benny's face.

"Everybody take a seat," Nick said.

Cas' breathing was shallow as Dean wrapped his right arm around his mate, guiding him to the couch facing the television. He sat down, Gabe on his left and Cas on his right. Cas' eyes were wide and Dean could feel the panic coming off him in waves, could smell the fear, and Dean could see he was about to lose it.

"It's gonna be okay," Dean whispered, pulling Cas a little closer while setting his left hand down on Gabe's thigh, supporting both his mates.

Benny came back down the stairs, Sam trailing behind him. Benny pointed at the overstuffed chair closest to the television and Sam took a seat. Crowley sat down on the edge of the coffee table while Nick, Sarah, and Charlie headed for the other couch, Nick taking the seat closest to Crowley, Charlie to his right, and Sarah on Charlie's right.

"We're gonna discuss pranks," Benny said, standing near the television, in plain view of everyone. "It's something you've all been warned about, but apparently a warning wasn't enough."

Dean watched as Crowley winced, shrinking in on himself just a bit, which was a first as far as Dean had seen. It was something betas tended to do when they were in trouble, something primal left over, making themselves appear less threatening. Cas squirmed on the couch next to Dean, his breathing a little uneven.

"Now I'm all for havin' a good time and releasin' tension," Benny said, "but you were all reminded just yesterday that the pranks had to stop because they were gettin' outta hand. Was that part unclear t'any of you?"

Cas shook his head while Sam let out a "no, sir" and Charlie leaned into Sarah, shaking her head too. Crowley, for his part, didn't seem overly concerned. Instead he appeared to be holding very still, as if Benny was some sort of predator and if Crowley kept quiet and didn't move, Benny would forget about him.

"Are there any more pranks set up to go off on us?" Benny asked. "Gabe?"

Gabe sighed. "I stopped when you told us to yesterday, but I knew they were all doing more things, and I didn't try to stop them," he admitted.

"Okay, anyone else?" Benny asked, looking around at all of them.

Cas whimpered, raising his hand as if he were in school. When Benny nodded at him, Cas put his hand down on his thigh, fingers twitching nervously. "I taped an air horn to the back of the garage door, put a dead fish under your bed, and swapped the salt and sugar."

"Go get everything," Benny said.

Cas sat there for a moment, so Dean nudged him, and Cas sprang up like he'd been shot out of a canon and headed for the garage.

"Charlie?" Benny prodded, looking at her.

Charlie's cheeks turned pink. "The, uhm... I replaced the dishwasher liquid with bubble bath."

"Go get it," Benny said, then turned to Crowley as Charlie hurried from the room. "Crowley?"

"I didn't have anything t'do with this!" Crowley said, looking up at Benny with his chin raised high.

"I don't appreciate bein' lied to," Benny said, voice low. "You're not officially a part of this house yet, so I suggest you think carefully about how you answer. I'm gonna give you one more try. Are there any live pranks of yours in the house?"

"No," Crowley said.

Nick sat forward. "Fergus, don't lie."

"I'm not!" Crowley said, turning to frown at Nick. "Mine's outside. I did somethin' to Dean's car."

"What?!" Dean said, voice a little louder than it probably should have been.

"Calm down," Crowley said, smirking. "I only turned the radio up all the way for a surprise next time you took a drive."

"So I'd blow out my speakers?" Dean asked, really not all that happy about it.

"I'd replace them," Crowley said, oblivious as to why that wouldn't be a welcome way to repay Dean.

Cas walked through the living room, dropping the air horn on the coffee table before heading up the stairs. It was then that Dean realized Charlie was standing in the archway between the kitchen and the living room, the bottle of dishwasher liquid in her hands, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Sam, any of your stuff set up to go off?" Dean asked, fully aware of just how dedicated Sam could get when pranking.

Sam turned to look at him and Dean knew they were in trouble. Sam had, well, he had his bitchface on. Dean cringed internally. Sam was about to let loose with why this was a harmless thing and Benny was blowing it out of proportion. It happened plenty of times when they were growing up, Sam and Dad butting heads on it, and even though Sam had grown up around Benny, he didn't know him like Dean knew him.

"Sam?" Benny said, prodding him to speak up.

Sam looked up at Benny. "It's not a big deal," he said. "We were just having some fun, nobody got hurt, and nobody was _going_ to get hurt."

"You don't think this has gotten outta hand?" Benny asked.

Dean squirmed on the couch. He wanted to jump up and stop them, because Sam had never hunted alone with Benny, he'd never dealt with him when Benny was upset or really fucking serious about something, and Sam was in over his head.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head.

Sarah crooked her finger at Charlie, and Charlie let out a little sigh of relief as she hurried to sit next to Sarah, cuddling up against her while holding the bottle of dishwasher liquid with both hands. Cas walked back into the living room and set the dead fish on the coffee table. Crowley grimaced and scooted away from it while Cas headed for the kitchen for the last of his pranks.

"Have they been escalating?" Benny asked, calm and collected.

"Some," Sam said, "but again, nobody was going to get hurt, which was your main argument yesterday."

"I didn't think it was an argument," Benny said, "but if you wanna look at it that way, all'a you agreed when I said it was enough and t'stop."

"I think you're just pissed because you got a pie in the face," Sam said, skirting around Benny's accusation with his own, using his legal skills.

"This isn't 'bout me," Benny said as he sat down on the arm of the overstuffed chair to Sam's left. "This is about the four'a you gettin' involved in a prank war that was escalatin'. You were told t'stop, but you kept goin' after agreein' t'stoppin'."

Dean was having trouble sitting still. Benny's accent was getting thicker, Sam's bitchface was getting bitchier, and Dean really didn't want it to turn into a fight for dominance. They had a good thing going in the house, everyone settling in, and even though Sam was a good alpha, great at his job and a great guy, Dean didn't want to see him as head of the house. He was sometimes hot-headed in a way Benny wasn't, and Sam was demonstrating that right before their eyes.

Cas came back into the living room, set the salt shakers down on the table, then put a larger container of what should have been sugar on the table before he sat back down on the couch and leaned against Dean.

"I didn't agree," Sam said, shaking his head. "I listened as you ordered us to stop, treating us like naughty kids."

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and walked over to the TV, close enough to Sam that he could get his brother's attention and close enough to Benny that he could give him signals if needed.

"We weren't hurting anybody and they were all harmless pranks," Sam said.

"I'm not knocking ya, Cas," Benny said, looking over at Cas and giving him a nod, "but he had that thing rigged t'hit hard. I know he didn't mean to, but I jumped outta the way and still got hit hard enough I got a nosebleed."

Cas' eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

Benny held up a hand, gesturing for Cas to calm down. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm not upset at you for making a mistake," he said, then turned to Sam. "I'm sayin' that you guys think this is harmless, but the more it escalates, the more people are gonna get hurt."

"Nobody else complained," Sam said, scooting forward until he was on the edge of the chair. "I still think you're just pissed because you got a pie in the face."

"This is adorable," Crowley said, shaking his head, a grin on his face.

"So what, we're in trouble now?" Sam asked. "Are we going to get punished because Cas rigged the pie to smack you just a little too hard?"

"You're all gettin' punished," Benny said, "because yesterday we talked it over and agreed that things needed to stop before somebody got hurt, but almost all'a you decided to continue."

"Sam," Dean said, realizing they were getting nowhere, "it doesn't really matter why you decided to keep the prank war going. What matters is there was a house decision to stop, and four of you kept it up after being told to stop."

"You're siding with him?" Sam asked, almost snarling at Dean. "The only reason you didn't join in on this whole thing was because you were busy! How many times did we get in prank wars growing up?"

"Tell me what pranks you've got set up in the house," Dean said, using his big brother voice.

Sam's scowl faltered a bit, and Dean knew he had his in. Sam was feeling guilty about something and that's why he was fighting this, which meant one of his pranks had gone too far and he was just planning on taking it down before anyone stumbled upon it.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna start lookin' for 'em, and when I find 'em, I'm gonna drag you over my knee and beat your ass myself, because you went too far."

Sam let out a sigh, his whole body deflating as he leaned back in the chair. "I ruined the girls' underwear," Sam said, running a hand through his hair. "I washed them in a mixture that was supposed to _temporarily_ turn them all green, but I must've done something wrong because I tried to wash it out and it didn't work."

Dean looked over at the girls, keeping a straight face when he saw Sarah covering her mouth, obviously having a hard time keeping the laughter in. Good. At least she wasn't pissed.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Benny's truck might smell a little funny for a while," Sam said, sheepish expression on his face. "I dumped garlic powder on his rugs."

Dean still managed to keep a straight face. Benny didn't like the taste or scent of garlic, so Sam was going to hear about that one for a while. "What else."

"I switched out Charlie's toothpaste," Sam said. "You know that stuff she really likes that's gel and tastes like strawberries? I replaced it with strawberry lube."

"Sam," Nick said, "you're very lucky she didn't use it yet."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"I'm allergic to strawberry lube," Charlie said.

"Oh, fuck," Sam said, sitting up straight, eyes wide.

"It's not a huge thing," Charlie said. "I just swell up a little. It's uncomfortable, but not life-threatening."

"Why didn't you say something?" Sam asked, sitting forward. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! How did you know?" Sam asked Nick.

"It's my job to know," Nick said, then gestured toward Gabe, "just like it's his job to know. I make food for everyone, so I need to know about any possible allergies."

"I knew about it," Gabe said, nodding.

"It's not something I was hiding," Charlie said, "it just doesn't come up in daily conversation. I didn't think to tell you. Everybody here does a really good job of getting me wet, so I don't need to use much lube anyway, and even then we all have regular lube. I haven't seen anybody with anything flavored."

"This is why you need to stop," Benny said. "If y'kept it to things like unscrewing the salt shaker or putting a rubber band around the handle of the sink hose, we wouldn't have a problem, but it escalates."

"I'm really sorry, Charlie," Sam said, and he meant it.

"I know," Charlie said, nodding.

"Are we all in agreement this time?" Benny asked, looking around at everyone, then directly at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding after everyone else agreed too.

"Okay, now we can move on," Benny said, standing up. "The four of you are all gettin' a spankin'."

Cas squeaked, and when Dean turned to look at him, he nearly told Benny to call it off. Cas' eyes were welling with tears, his mouth open just a bit, and it seemed as though he was holding his breath. He looked to Dean as if his mate would save him, Gabe's arm clutched between his hands in a death grip.

"Gabe," Benny said, gesturing for Gabe to come over to him. Gabe stood up, patting Cas' hand as he pulled away, then walked up to Benny. "I'm not gonna put you over my knee because you stopped when you were told, but you knew the rest of them were still settin' up pranks and didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry," Gabe said, obviously feeling guilty. "I didn't think it would be a big deal, and I didn't know exactly what they were doing or else I would've done something about it."

"I'm not askin' you t'be a snitch," Benny said, voice low, a little more intimate, meant for just the two of them even though everyone could hear. "I just need to know what's goin' on in the house. You can come to me any time."

"I know," Gabe said. 

Benny reached out and took hold of Gabe's right upper arm, turning him to the side. "This'll be a reminder," he said, then gave Gabe three loud smacks on his ass with his left hand.

Gabe didn't try to get away, but he did flinch with each smack. After the last one, Benny let go of his arm and Gabe reached back to rub his sore right ass cheek, but Benny wrapped him up in a big hug, making Gabe chuckle. Benny smiled, then kissed the side of Gabe's head before letting go of him.

"Have a seat," Benny said, giving Gabe a couple good thumps on the back.

Gabe made his way over to the couch and sat next to Cas, who immediately grabbed onto his arm again.

"Okay," Benny said after a cleansing breath, "I'm sure all of you want some privacy for this, so we'll do this one at a time. Sarah, you can come into the office with Charlie if you want."

Charlie stood up, still holding the bottle with both hands. "I-it's okay. She doesn't need to come with me."

Benny gave Sarah a significant look, but Sarah just shrugged. "It's up to her," she said.

"Okay," Benny said, shrugging. "Go ahead an' leave the bottle on the table and come with me."

Charlie set the bottle down, but was shaky and knocked it over. She picked it up again, overcompensating and knocking it down onto the floor. "Sorry," she said, using both hands to pick it up and put it on the table.

"C'mere, sweetheart," Benny said, reaching out and pulling her in for a quick hug. "It's gonna be okay."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," she said, letting out an obnoxious laugh, then blushing when she realized how loud her laugh had been.

Benny chuckled. "It's okay. C'mon," he said, leading her toward the office.

As soon as the door to the office closed, Crowley was up and looking at Nick. "He said four, but that doesn't include me."

"Why do you assume that?" Nick asked.

Crowley scoffed. "They're getting spanked," he said, pointing at Cas and Sam, "but I'm not even officially part of this house."

"Really?" Nick said. "You're not?"

Crowley shook his head. "No. I'm fuckin' one of the alphas, but you don't see a claiming bite on me, do you?"

"If you're not a part of this house," Nick said, voice casual even though his eyes told another story, "then why don't you walk out?"

Crowley frowned at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," Nick said. "I'd just like to know how much integrity my potential mate has."

Crowley visibly flinched, but then his demeanor changed, standing up a little straighter with a look of determination on his face. "Fine. You want to turn this into a statement about our relationship, see what it means to me, well here it is. But I am _not_ a part of this house yet. Want to be, but I'm not."

"No, you're not," Nick said. "But this is what it'll be like. I'm not going to give my mate special privileges when he deserves the same as everyone else. If you can't handle this now, then you're sure as Hell not gonna handle it years from now."

"So this has nothing to do with the house?" Crowley asked. "You're just going to expect me to throw myself over Benny's lap and take it to show you I can be a good boy?"

Nick shook his head. "I never said anything about Benny spanking you."

Crowley blinked at him for a moment, then sighed. "Well, if you just would've told me that, I wouldn't have had to roll out the fancy speech. Where do you want me?"

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Dean asked. "What happened to being an equal partner in a relationship?"

"Oh, Dean, if you see this as weakness?" Crowley said, shaking his head before letting out a huff, as if Dean was such a sad little creature.

Benny and Charlie came into the living room again, Benny's right arm around her shoulders, Charlie sniffling and wiping at her eyes. Benny gave her a one-armed hug, then patted her back lovingly to send her on her way. She carefully sat down next to Sarah, wincing as her ass touched the couch, then leaned into Sarah, who wrapped her left arm around her mate and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, you're next," Benny said, holding a hand out to Sam.

"Really?" Crowley said, sarcasm so strong it immediately had Dean ready to pounce.

"What?" Benny asked, turning to look at Crowley.

"You're going to punish _him_?" Crowley asked as he pointed at Sam, then huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

Dean felt a rush of irritation flow through his body. He knew that look already on Crowley's face. Crowley was at the very least suspicious of the relationship between Sam and Benny. Dean wasn't sure how far Crowley had taken it in his own head, but Dean wasn't going to stand for the little prick fucking up the blossoming romance by scaring the two of them off. Sam and Benny weren't even aware of it yet themselves, and they were both stubborn in love sometimes, which meant if someone pointed it out, someone like Crowley, it might put the whole thing on hold.

"Crowley, shut it," Dean said. "It's Sam's turn. You'll get yours."

"Yes, but he's not going to give him anything more than a slap on the wrist because-oof!" Crowley said, huffing hard as the wind was knocked out of him on the way to the floor, Dean taking him down hard and growling as he put his teeth to Crowley's neck.

Crowley froze, then turned his head slowly, presenting his neck to Dean in submission, eyes wide. Dean held position just to make sure Crowley got the message, then let his teeth scrape the vulnerable skin of Crowley's neck as he pulled away.

"Shut your mouth and take your punishment," Dean said, a warning hidden in his words, "just like everybody else."

Crowley glanced around the room, likely checking to see if anyone else thought Dean was overreacting, but when nobody challenged Dean, he sighed.

"Yes, sir," Crowley said.

Dean glared at him for a moment, just to make sure Crowley really did get it, and then he stood up. He didn't offer Crowley a hand, just walked over to the couch his mates were sitting on and sat down next to them, Cas threading his fingers through Dean's and holding tight without letting go of Gabe with his other hand. Crowley crawled over to the couch and sat down between Nick's legs on the floor, posture very submissive.

"C'mon," Benny said, holding his hand out to Sam again.

Sam accepted the help up, then the two of them went into the office. Dean turned to Cas to see how he was doing and smiled. Cas looked terrified, and Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't make me go alone," Cas blurted.

"Into the office with Benny?" Dean asked.

"Please," Cas said, squeezing his hand tighter.

"You don't have to go in there alone," Gabe said, leaning against Cas to give more support. "Dean will go in with you or you can ask me or we can both go in."

"Both," Cas said, nodding almost spastically.

"Okay," Dean said, giving Cas a smile. "We'll be there with you."

"'K," Cas said, then winced. "I'm sorry."

"For the pranks?" Dean asked, reaching up and running the backs of his fingers over Cas' right cheek.

"Yeah," Cas said. "I was having fun and got carried away."

Sam came storming through the room, his post-spanking huff out in full. Sam never did take spankings well, and it was best to let him cool off for a while, then later go to him for hugs and making sure everything was good and he knew he was forgiven. Benny came out moments after Sam stomped up the stairs and crooked his finger at Cas.

Benny turned to the rest of them. "I 'spose there's no reason for the rest of you to stay here. Nick, you can either use the office when I'm done or take Crowley upstairs to your room for privacy."

"We're done here?" Nick asked.

"Yup," Benny said.

"Okay, let's go, Fergus," Nick said, patting the beta's shoulder. Crowley stood up and soon they were headed upstairs, Sarah and Charlie not too far behind them.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean said, standing up and giving Cas a good yank to get him going.

Cas wasn't all that ready to go, but he allowed Dean to pull him along, and Gabe took the rear, one hand on Cas' shoulder, all of them following Benny. Once they were in the office, Benny took a seat in the middle of the sofa and patted his lap.

Dean kept pulling, but Cas had stopped just inside the door, planting his feet and looking at Benny with wide eyes.

"So," Gabe drawled, "he's never been spanked by anybody but his mom."

Dean hadn't known that. He'd suspected it because Cas was a good kid who rarely got into trouble, but it explained why Cas was so scared. Benny was a big guy, Cas didn't know him as well as he did other housemates, and Muriel was a small, welcoming, and very warm alpha, never intimidating unless her family was threatened in some way. She was an open book, especially to her only child Cas, so Cas always knew what to expect.

Benny stood up, and Cas flinched, letting out a little noise of distress. Benny walked up to Cas and cupped his face with his hands, gentle and calm. "Are you scared of me or upset because you're in trouble?" he asked, not a hint of teasing in his tone of voice.

"Both, but mostly I...," Cas started, but then trailed off, his mouth left open.

Benny let go of Cas' face and wrapped his arms around Cas, hugging him. Dean and Gabe took a step back, letting them have their moment.

"I love you, Cas," Benny said, his lips near Cas' left ear. "You don't need t'be scared'a me."

Cas melted against Benny, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to get out of punishment."

"I know," Benny said, pulling back so he could look Cas in the eye. "You're a good guy, Cas. I know you just got carried away and were havin' a good time. This isn't meant t'be torture. It's discipline."

"'K," Cas said, nodding.

"C'mon, let's get it over with," Benny said, leaving his right arm around Cas and letting go with his right as they walked over to the couch. Benny stopped in front of the couch and unbuttoned Cas' jeans before sitting down and pulling Cas over his lap.

Benny was being so gentle that Dean's chest ached with emotion. He knew Benny wouldn't be mean about it, but it was heartwarming to see Benny taking his time so Cas could have what little comfort he could get in the situation. Benny helped Cas into position and rubbed his back with his left hand, settling him before pulling Cas' jeans and underwear down with his right hand.

"Where d'you want your mates, Cas?" Benny asked.

Cas looked up at them, not nearly as much fear in his eyes after the reassurance from Benny. "You can sit down if you want," he said, nodding toward the two chairs, "just don't leave."

"We're not leaving," Dean said as they headed for the overstuffed chairs and sat down.

"Ready?" Benny asked.

"Yes," Cas said, though it sounded more like a question.

Benny started off light, and Dean knew Benny was feeling him out, seeing how much it would take to get Cas squirming and making noise. Cas could hold his own in a fight, and even when injured he'd keep going, but this wasn't about pain tolerance. This was about Cas and what he could mentally handle.

Dean watched as the smacks got firmer, faster, and the sound became sharper. Cas started squirming and gasping after only a few of the harder smacks, and when Benny stepped it up again, Cas whimpered and reached back to cover his ass. Benny captured his hand, but instead of wrenching his wrist up behind his back, he held Cas' hand at the side of Cas' body, holding him closer in a way that was almost intimate.

"Benny!" Cas yelped as a particularly hard smack landed, his back arching.

"Yeah, Cas?" Benny said, resting his right hand on Cas' ass.

"There's one more," Cas said, looking over his shoulder at Benny. "I got nervous when you were growly, so I didn't tell you about the last prank I set up."

"Okay, what is it?" Benny asked patiently.

"It's something that I realize now could be really dangerous," Cas said. "I wasn't thinking about that when I set it up."

"Okay," Benny said, nodding.

"Am I going to get in more trouble?" Cas asked.

"Tell me what it is first," Benny said. "I'm spankin' you right now for disobeyin' me, but if you set up somethin' that went way too far, then yeah, you can bet you're in more trouble."

Cas whimpered. "I didn't think of it until Sam said something about the strawberry lube and how Gabe knew about it. And I used the same mechanism for it as I did the pie in the refrigerator."

"Just tell 'em, Cas," Dean said, fairly certain Cas would just continue drawing it out because he was nervous.

"Three cabinets in the infirmary are set up to go off when Gabe opens them," Cas said. "But instead of pies, I attached rubber snakes to them."

Dean's eyes widened, and when he looked to Gabe, he nearly started giggling. He covered his mouth and held his breath, but he still let out a snort.

"And I realize now that's dangerous not only because the mechanism is too strong," Cas said, oblivious to Dean's predicament, "but also in an emergency they would slow Gabe down because he'd be too busy screaming to take care of whoever was injured."

Dean snorted again, and he really shouldn't have looked at Gabe, because when he did, he totally lost it. He let out a full-body laugh that had Gabe scowling at him.

"I'm sorry," Dean said in between chuckles. "I'm really sorry. I'll stop. Sorry."

Benny was glaring at him, Cas was blinking at him, and Gabe was cracking under the pressure. A little chink in his armor of indignant scowling, and soon Gabe let out a giggle.

"Dean?" Benny said in a voice that screamed 'knock it off, dude.'

"I'm sorry," Dean said, wiping at his eyes. "The snake thing. I just... All I can picture is Gabe's face, and the screams of sheer terror when those things fly out at him. I mean, c'mon. Snakes? Cas, that's... That's diabolical."

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Cas said. "I only wanted to scare Gabe."

"Okay, Cas," Benny said, giving Cas' ass another little pat. "This is why I told everybody to knock this off yesterday, and I'm not punishin' you for makin' a mistake. I'm still only punishin' you for not stoppin' when I told ya to."

"I'm sorry," Cas said. "It was fun, and it was something I could do with Sam. The two of us don't have much in common, but he was having fun telling me about all the pranks he and Dean used to play on each other."

Benny shared a look with Dean. One that said 'that's fuckin' adorable, so you'd better do somethin' to make sure they can spend time together doing somethin' that doesn't end up with Cas over my lap.' Dean let out a huff of laughter, giving Benny a small nod, letting him know it was his new mission in life.

"I know you're sorry, Cas," Benny said. "I don't know how your momma handled it, but once we're done here, you're forgiven, okay?"

"Mom always hugged me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head," Cas said. "I'd usually get hot chocolate before bed too."

Had it been anybody else, Dean would have assumed he was trying to get something out of Benny, be it less punishment or extra pampering, but all of them knew Cas better than that.

"Well, you'll definitely be getting a hug," Benny said, smiling, "but I'm afraid we're out of hot chocolate mix."

"That's okay," Cas said.

"Okay, you're done here," Benny said, yanking Cas' underwear and jeans up until they were covering his ass, wincing when Cas hissed at the pain.

Benny helped Cas stand up, then stood up himself and wrapped his arms around Cas, hugging him as Cas' jeans fell back down.

"You're forgiven, Cas," Benny said, cupping Cas' face and tilting his head down so he could place a kiss on Cas' forehead. "Now how 'bout you take Gabe into the infirmary so the two'a you can dismantle the prank?"

"Yes, sir," Cas said.

"Good boy," Benny said, nodding, then taking a step back so Cas could fix his clothes.

Dean and Benny watched as the guys left, then Dean let out a huff. "Wow. I knew his mom was a sweetheart, but damn. Hot chocolate before bed?"

"He was a good kid," Benny said. "Muriel probably hated spankin' him, especially if he behaved anything like how he did for me. Your mate's fuckin' adorable, Dean," he said as he held out his hand for Dean.

Dean took Benny's hand and let his housemate help him up. "Yeah, I know. And even though it sucked watching him get his ass beat, it could've been much worse."

Benny grunted, shrugging. "He doesn't need much. In fact the only reason I ended up puttin' him over my knee was because I told everybody that was the punishment. I think Cas would'a been just as sorry if all I'd done was scowl at him."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. And I understand why you did it. He probably does too."

"I take it Cas doesn't realize what a geek Sam is," Benny said.

Dean snorted. "Ya mean the whole 'nothing in common' thing?"

"Yeah," Benny said, nodding. "Poor guy thinks Sam's a stuffy academic-type."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Most of the time Sam thinks he is too."

Benny chuckled. "It's a good thing they have you t'set 'em straight," he said, clapping a hand down on Dean's right shoulder.

"Yeah," Dean said with a nod. "I think I'll start with mentioning something subtle when the two of them are in a room together. Oh, I know. I'll claim that Planet of the Apes could totally happen."

Benny smirked, shaking his head. "You always have good ideas."

"I know," Dean said, wrapping his left arm around Benny. "And thanks for handling Cas the way you did."

"I may not know everybody here as well as I know you," Benny said, "but I love each one of 'em. I could tell he was scared, so I wanted to make it as easy as I could for him while still teachin' him a lesson."

"I know it's hard for you," Dean said, giving Benny a side hug.

"Yeah," Benny said, nodding. "It ain't fun bein' the disciplinarian. I'm thinkin'a bribing Nick to take over."

"Nah, you're doing a great job, man," Dean said.

Benny smiled. "Thanks. Now let's go see if your mates are doin' as they were told or if Cas is chasin' Gabe around the room with the rubber snakes."

Dean chuckled, giving Benny a pat on the back as the man headed out of the office. As they made it to the living room, Dean frowned, pausing when he saw Crowley standing with his nose in the corner.

Nick was standing in the archway between the kitchen and living room, and when he saw Benny and Dean, he motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. They huddled at the back door.

"Fergus is a masochist," Nick said, keeping his voice low. "I'd like your help punishing him."

"Whatever you need," Dean said even as Benny nodded.

"He doesn't act as if trust or acceptance are big things to him," Nick said, "but they're really huge. He craves trusting relationships, and he's been hurt by a few bad relationships and business deals before he built up a tough skin, acting as if it didn't bother him. His flippant attitude about everything keeps him safe."

"We've all been there," Benny said with a sad smile.

"Yeah," Nick said, wincing as he nodded. "What I need from you guys is to let him know that there's a lot of trust between us in this house, and that you trusted him to stop the pranks, trusted him to care about the rules of the house, especially since he wanted to start integrating into the house."

"Okay," Dean said. "Anything else?"

"Don't go overboard," Nick said. "Tell him to keep his nose in the corner, then say whatever you need to say. I've already spanked him enough that he's relaxed and he'll be more receptive to what you say. I'd like him to know he's forgiven too. Make sure he knows that even though it's a hiccup in what he's building here at our house, it's not a deal breaker."

"You got it," Benny said with a nod, then headed for Crowley.

Dean stayed behind for a moment. "Everything okay with you guys?"

Nick nodded. "It's not the first issue we've dealt with, but it's the first time I've disciplined him using spanking. It's different with masochists, but we'll work it out."

Dean gave Nick a pat on the back as they walked into the living room. Benny was talking quietly with Crowley, who had his nose to the corner. Dean came up beside Benny, close enough their elbows rubbed.

"You've already been punished for what you've done," Benny said. "It's done and over with, and I don't have any hard feelin's."

"Thank you, sir," Crowley said.

Crowley's voice and posture were submissive, but still with an undertone that made Dean smile. Crowley wasn't completely cowed by the situation, and it reminded Dean of the few times Bobby had needed punishment over the years.

"Can I have a hug?" Benny asked.

Crowley turned his head to look at Benny, body still toward the corner. "I suppose if you need one," he said, a tiny bit of challenge in his tone of voice.

Benny chuckled, shaking his head, but he didn't reprimand him and instead wrapped his arms around the beta and held him tight enough to make Crowley grunt before letting him go and patting him on the back.

"I 'spose you want one to, eh?" Crowley said, frowning at Dean, but he was already reaching out and wrapping his arms around Dean.

Dean chuckled and gave Crowley a quick hug. "I don't like letting shit hang over our heads, so I consider this done and over with too."

"Thank you, Dean," Crowley said, winking at him.

Dean's eyes widened. Was that flirting? Did Crowley just fucking flirt with him? Dean shook his head, letting out a huff of laughter. Nick had his hands full with Crowley, and after seeing Nick over the last few weeks, he was confident Nick could handle him. It would be interesting, to say the least.

"Will you come help me get dinner on the table?" Nick asked Crowley.

"I'd love to, sweets," Crowley said, grinning at Dean and Benny as he followed Nick into the kitchen.

"He's gonna be an asset to this house," Benny said, keeping his voice low. "Blows my fuckin' mind how these houses work out. If I believed in fate, I'd say an Alpha House was one giant bucket'a soul mates, all destined to work together. Crowley reminds you of Bobby. I can see it by the way you look at him. And Bobby's been invaluable to not only your momma's house, but also other houses who have him to thank for a beta in the ranks."

It was true. Because of Bobby and other betas like him, some of the laws regarding houses had been changed and amended. It wasn't that betas weren't allowed to rank in houses, but rather it was unexpected because so few had the desire, and laws had never been put into place regulating such things or protecting anyone from damages on either side, especially in the United States. The laws hadn't caught up until Bobby did his research and took his concerns to court, not giving up until the laws were written and put into place. Dean was so proud of Bobby that even thinking about it made his chest swell.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, shoving Benny toward the infirmary, "quit telling me how awesome Crowley is going to be. I don't wanna like him yet."

Benny laughed, and it was loud enough that Cas stopped teasing Gabe with the rubber snakes and asked what was so funny. Gabe was very relieved when Benny decided to tell them and Dean took advantage of Cas' lack of attention to take the snakes from him.

*

Dean was hard. He was really fucking hard. So hard that he didn't want to get up from the table. One look at Sam and Benny said they were in the same predicament.

"You've got a little something," Nick said, leaning forward and licking the strawberry cream from Crowley's chin.

They had ten chairs, ten spaces at the table for everyone, but for some reason it appeared Crowley was sitting more on Nick's lap than in his own chair. And he'd been teasing the shit out of Nick since dinner started. Touching. Winking. Asking for bites of Nick's food even though they were all having the same thing. And then dessert started.

Crowley grabbed Nick's right wrist and sucked the strawberry cream from his finger. It was obscene, and Dean was sure he heard Charlie gasp when Crowley pulled back, his teeth scraping Nick's finger for all to see. Dean's dessert was mostly untouched, which was sad because it was delicious.

Dean flinched as he suddenly realized Crowley was looking around at all of them, a smirk on his face.

"So does this mean it's playtime?" Crowley asked, and it sounded even dirtier than if he would have used explicit language. He stood up and backed away from the table. "Last one to the living room has to do the dishes later tonight."

They all watched, dumbfounded as Crowley took off. And then their instincts kicked in. Seven alphas scrambled for the living room, more than one of them growling, Charlie chuckling as she followed them all at a slower pace. By the time they rounded the corner, Crowley was standing in the middle of the living room, clearly amused, but then Nick was pouncing, taking him down to the floor and nipping at his neck, scenting him, and unbuttoning his shirt.

Crowley was laughing, but Dean wasn't able to see much more because his mates were practically climbing him. He went to his knees by the couch opposite the TV, kissing Gabe and holding his neck with one hand while his other hand found the front of Cas' jeans and squeezed Cas' balls and already-hard cock through the material. Cas gasped against his neck, then growled and smacked Dean's ass. Dean smiled into the kiss and squeezed Cas' cock again.

"Dean!" Cas yelped at the rough treatment to his balls.

"Yes, baby?" Dean asked, pulling away from Gabe just enough to tease both of his mates at the same time.

Nick already had Crowley's button down shirt off, having tossed it to the side, and he was roughly yanking Crowley's slacks down.

"Oh, fuck," Dean growled as he saw the cute little red panties Crowley was wearing. They were boyshorts and had a deep red trim with a lighter red material mostly covering his hard cock. They looked more like cotton than silk, but that didn't stop him from wanting to run his hands over them at all.

Nick shoved his hand down the panties and chuckled. "All wet for me already?" he asked.

Everyone froze. That wasn't good. That was really bad. Really, really bad. Nick couldn't bring an omega into the house. He couldn't be in love with an omega. It wasn't impossible, but it was almost unheard of that an omega mated with the alpha of an Alpha House. All those alphas in a confined space with an omega in heat wasn't easy on anyone. They hadn't smelled an omega, but Dean hadn't really smelled a beta either when he first met Crowley. Dean was already thinking of the fallout from Nick losing yet another potential mate when Crowley laughed.

"Look at their faces!" he said, clearly amused as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You didn't tell them?" he asked Nick.

"It's not my place to talk about a personal matter like that behind your back," Nick said, and his hand was still moving inside Crowley's panties.

Crowley huffed out a laugh. "When it comes to sex, I don't care about personal versus private. If it gets me more sex, then you can talk behind my back all you want."

"You just assume they're going to want to fuck you?" Nick teased, chuckling.

Crowley shrugged. "Take my panties off and we'll see." It was a challenge. Loud and clear.

"Nick, you...," Sam started, but shut his mouth when Nick gave him a look that said 'just wait a minute.'

Nick pulled his fingers out of the panties, then grabbed the hemline and slowly pulled them over Crowley's ass and up his legs. He tossed them aside and spread Crowley's knees before pushing two fingers into the hole underneath Crowley's dick and very small balls.

"Oh, fuck," Dean whispered, and some of the others made similar noises as they watched Nick finger Crowley's pussy with one hand while stroking his cock with the other.

Dean could smell it. He could smell Crowley so much better now that he was focusing on only him, and there wasn't a hint of omega, which was a huge relief. He hadn't wanted to be the one to tell Nick they were too inexperienced, too new as a house to handle an omega and everything that came with one.

"I think," Sarah drawled as she ran her fingers through Nick's hair and pulled him away from Crowley, "that Charlie and I should get to play with Crowley next. You've had him all to yourself so far."

"You just want me because you saw my girl parts," Crowley teased.

"Oh, honey," Sarah said as she straddled Crowley's waist, only her panties keeping them from being skin-to-skin, "I've wanted you all along, but that little show you put on in the dining room was what really got me going. The fact you've got a pussy is just a bonus."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining about being objectified," Crowley said, reaching up to squeeze Sarah's breasts through her shirt.

Dean grunted as he was pushed to the floor, putting his hands out to save himself from faceplanting on the carpet. But his mates had him, and he never would have been hurt anyway because Gabe was cradling his head and helping to hold him down while Cas reached under him to unbutton his jeans and yank them down. Dean chuckled as Cas gave his ass another hard smack before pulling his boxer briefs down.

Sam groaned, and Dean turned his head to see Benny kneeling behind him over by the overstuffed chair closest to the kitchen, arms wrapped around Sam as he fucked him, Sam's eyes glued to the scene in front of him while still reaching back to hold onto Benny's sides, keeping that contact with him.

Charlie had straddled Crowley's face and Crowley had his hands wrapped around her ass cheeks, pulling her closer as he ate her out, groaning into her pussy as Sarah ate out Crowley's pussy.

Dean gasped as Cas pushed two lubed fingers into his hole, and just before Gabe helped him get to his hands and knees, he saw Nick looking a little lost all by himself. Just as he was about to complain on Nick's behalf, Sam grabbed Nick from behind and wrapped his arms around him, shoving one hand down Nick's opened jeans, the other arm braced across Nick's chest to hold him close.

"Your call, Nick," Sarah said, wiping some of Crowley's slick from her lips with the back of her hand. "Do you want him to scream into my mate's pussy or should I be gentle with him?"

Everyone waited while Nick thought it over, and Dean nearly chuckled at the way they all went silent, as if on the edge of their seats.

"Hurt him," Nick said, then grinned as Crowley said something that was muffled by Charlie's pussy. "What was that, Fergus?"

Crowley pushed Charlie back until she sat down on his chest. "That was a yes! Of course it was a yes!"

"I figured it was," Nick said, "but I just wanted to make sure everyone heard how much you want Sarah to make you scream."

Crowley whimpered. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked, almost a dreamy quality to his voice.

Dean grunted as Cas pulled him up, his back to Cas' front. Cas bit his shoulder before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He grabbed Dean's neck and held him to the side, putting him off balance, back arching and his head almost on Cas' shoulder.

"Tell me you want my cock inside you," Cas growled in his right ear.

Dean almost couldn't force his mouth to move as he felt Cas' cock nudging his hole. It was so fucking hot. He loved it when Cas got growly and controlling.

"I want your cock in-ah! Oh, fuck!" Dean cried out as Cas shoved inside him. Cas had prepared him, and Dean had been fucked just that morning, so Cas didn't do any damage, but it burned and he felt so full he never wanted it to stop.

"Mmmnaah!" Crowley cried out, his voice muffled at first, then full volume. "Fuckin' hell!"

Gabe was stroking both of them, his and Dean's cock in his hand as he sucked Dean's neck hard enough to leave a hickey. Thankfully Gabe had chosen the right side of Dean's neck so Dean could see what the girls were doing to Crowley.

"Fuck!" Crowley yelled, his fingers digging into Charlie's ass cheeks hard enough to leave marks behind on skin that was already a little flushed from her earlier spanking.

Sarah chuckled. "You really do like this," she said as she flicked his tiny balls again.

"Fuck! Yes, I fuckin' like it!" Crowley yelled, his cock hard and leaking.

"Bite his cock," Nick said, writhing against Sam as Sam stroked Nick's cock, the jeans and boxers falling down to his thighs.

"Keep licking her," Sarah said as she took hold of Crowley's cock with her left hand.

"Yes, ma'am," Crowley said, pulling Charlie back over his face. Charlie moaned and her back arched as he did something she must've really liked.

Dean wished he could see everything, but there was too much going on, and Charlie's body was in the way, as was Sarah's left shoulder. But he could definitely tell when Sarah bit down on Crowley's cock because he yelled, his whole body tensing. He didn't push Charlie away, though, and Charlie seemed to be enjoying either the vibrations from his screams or whatever Crowley was doing to her.

"Mmm, that was nice," Sarah said, turning to Nick. "Should I try his balls next?"

Nick gasped, and by the way his eyes opened wide with surprise, Dean knew Sam was using his powers to do something to him. Knowing Sam, he was playing with Nick's asshole.

"Oh, oh fuck," Nick breathed. "That's fuckin' amazing!"

Sam chuckled, then growled at Benny for the rough treatment his hair had received when Benny yanked on it.

"Yeah," Nick said, forcing himself to concentrate enough to answer Sarah. "Do something to his balls. The left one is more sensitive than the right."

Crowley grumbled something that may have been "you bastard," but Dean was too busy grabbing Gabe's shoulders to hold himself steady as Cas fucked him harder from behind.

"When do you wanna come, sweetheart?" Gabe asked, his forehead pressed to Dean's.

"When you and Cas say I can," Dean said.

Cas whimpered as he held Dean tighter, no longer fucking him and instead rolling into Dean as he kissed and licked the back of Dean's neck.

"What do you say, Cas?" Gabe asked.

"Fuckin'ell!" Crowley screamed, and Charlie let out a squeal and then moaned her way through an orgasm.

"Kiss me," Cas said over Dean's shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Gabe said, the two of them squishing Dean between them as they kissed noisily by his right ear.

Dean couldn't really move, and he didn't want to. Sandwiched between his mates, Cas' cock deep inside him while Gabe held their cocks in a firm grip and they kissed as if their lives depended on it was more than he could've asked for.

"I can still lick you," Crowley said as Charlie climbed off him, his face shiny from her juices.

"Maybe another time," Charlie said as she settled by his side on her knees and joined Sarah in playing with his balls and cock. "In fact, there's no maybe about it," she said, then looked up at Sarah. "He's really good at that," she said, grinning.

"Tell me about it," Nick said, chuckling, then gasped as Sam pinched one of his nipples. "Stay still," he said as Crowley squirmed on the floor.

Benny reached forward and smacked Nick's right ass cheek, then chuckled when Nick yelped and frowned at him.

"What was that for?" Nick asked.

Benny did it again. "You never give me a good excuse to beat your ass," he said. "I gotta take advantage of it when I can." Nick hissed as Benny smacked him again.

Gabe couldn't get any closer unless he crawled onto Dean's lap, and he whimpered into his kiss with Cas, panting through his nose. Dean could tell Gabe was close.

"You can come after Gabe does," Cas said after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," Gabe said, wincing as he stroked them. "Wanna watch you come."

Dean hissed as Gabe squeezed them tighter and Cas started fucking him again.

"Dean!" Gabe said, pushing his forehead against Dean's and squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, fuck, Dean!"

"Kiss him," Cas said. "He's always boneless and so warm after he comes. He'll suck on your tongue."

Cas' voice was strained, and Dean almost came right then and there, but then Gabe was kissing him, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth in a way that wasn't urgent, but it was possessive in a languid way. Dean moaned, pulling Gabe closer and wrapping his arms around his mate. Gabe sucked on his tongue, and it was enough to send Dean over the edge. He whimpered into Gabe's mouth as Gabe stroked him until he was too sensitive, and then Gabe just held him, ending the kiss and rubbing his nose over Dean's cheek.

"Oh! Oh!" Crowley yelled, and Dean had heard Crowley a few times in the middle of the night, enough times to know Crowley was coming.

Dean wanted to flop over on the floor, but Cas was still going, still fucking him. Gabe chuckled, a fond expression on his face.

"He doesn't wanna come," Gabe said. "He's enjoying this too much and doesn't wanna stop."

"Gabe, don't," Cas said, his hips stuttering to a stop.

Dean had no idea what was going on, but Gabe was grinning as he knee walked around to their right side.

"I'll get there," Cas said, and there was a little bit of a growl in his voice. "Gabe, don't," he said.

Dean's jaw dropped, because there was an amused tone in Cas' voice, and he almost couldn't believe it, but Cas chuckled. Dean was about to ask what was going on when suddenly Cas wasn't there anymore, his cock having pulled out of Dean. Dean turned around, still on his knees.

Crowley was on his knees, eating out Sarah, his pussy easily visible between his legs, all wet just like his cock. Charlie was kissing her mate as Sarah moaned her way through her own orgasm.

Sam, Benny, and Nick were all relaxed against each other, sated and just holding on to one another as they split their attention between what the girls were doing to Crowley and what Gabe intended to do to Cas.

"I think you need a little payback for the snakes," Gabe said as he wrapped himself around Cas like an octopus, both of them falling down to the floor, Gabe's legs around Cas' and Gabe's left arm like a band across Cas' back, holding him tightly.

"Payback would mean something of equal value," Cas said, straining to get away. "This is not equal!"

Dean chuckled as he rested his ass on his heels. Cas let out a grunt as Gabe shoved two fingers into his own mouth, got them wet, and then reached around to push his wet fingers into Cas' hole. Dean had no idea why Cas was trying to get away. Cas liked having his prostate played with just as much as the rest of them.

"Oh, I think it's equal," Gabe said, then blew a raspberry on Cas' neck.

Dean's jaw dropped as Cas started laughing and squirming. He looked over at the rest of the housemates scattered over the living room floor, and they all seemed just as mesmerized by what was happening. Sure, Dean had tickled Cas before, but neither of them had ever done that. He would've had he known.

"Gabriel!" Cas yelled as his mate shoved his face between Cas' shoulder and head so he could blow another raspberry on Cas' neck.

"Show Dean how hard you come when you're frustrated with me," Gabe said as he did something inside Cas that had Cas bucking against Gabe.

"I'm going to put rubber snakes in every one of your drawers!" Cas yelled, then laughed as Gabe mouthed at his neck.

"Oh, you had to go there?" Gabe asked.

"No! No!" Cas said as he shook his head.

"Nope, you went there," Gabe said, feigning a very put-upon sigh. "Dean, I need you take over playing with his prostate. Rub hard, and push more than you rub."

"Dean! N-no! Gabe! Wait!" Cas yelled, then laughed so hard he closed his eyes as Gabe used both hands to tickle Cas' neck and side. Cas clawed at Gabe's arms, but Gabe wasn't giving up.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube Cas had left on the floor and squirted some onto his fingers. Cas didn't even notice when he pushed two fingers in, but he did grunt and buck against Gabe as Dean put pressure on Cas' prostate, pushing down.

"You're almost there," Gabe said.

Cas was clenching around Dean's fingers, squirming against Gabe, and laughing all at once, his body so rigid he couldn't even fight off Gabe, but he wasn't truly furious. Dean had known Cas long enough to realize when Cas was pissed, and even though he might have been frustrated, he wasn't mad.

"Move faster, Dean," Gabe said.

Dean did as he was told, rubbing Cas' prostate as he pushed down. Cas' face was turning red, and Dean couldn't see Cas' cock, but he assumed by the breathy noises between bouts of laughter that Cas was hard.

"Almost there," Gabe said. "C'mon. You can do it!" Cas growled, but it ended on a giggle. "So fuckin' hot, Cas," Gabe said as he reached between them with his right hand.

"Gabe!" Cas yelped as his eyes opened wide and his back arched, his hips jerking forward and his asshole clenching around Dean's fingers. "Oh! Oh, Gabe, oh!"

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas' hole and flopped forward onto his mates, the three of them wriggling around until Gabe and Cas were on their backs and Dean was sprawled over top of them.

"I don't know if I can stand you boys," Crowley said, chuckling. "Tickle fight sex? What the hell is that?"

"Nick?" Cas said, and even that one word was slurred.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Is Fergus ticklish?" Cas asked.

"That's it," Crowley said. "I'm leaving!"

Nick laughed. "Yes. His feet are very ticklish."

Dean lifted his head off his mates and grinned as the girls jumped on Crowley and started their assault. Dean chuckled and Crowley howled with laughter and outrage as Charlie sat on his legs to hold him down while both she and Sarah tickled the bottoms of his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thumbnails of Alpha House layout done in Sims 3.  
> [Ground Floor](http://40.media.tumblr.com/d9ca7cd6091412ba1e94122238106275/tumblr_nybfhiJ5t81sicrl9o1_1280.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [Second Story](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1bcc278303655a5d574243ab173f44b5/tumblr_nybgh7vmLR1sicrl9o1_r1_1280.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I haven’t put the finishing touches on the rooms, and I haven’t even started on the landscaping, but at least now you can have the layout in mind when you read the next chapter of Alpha House. There are a total of 7 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms.
> 
> I mimicked the outside of a real house – the same one I used for the cover art. The inside layout of the house was nothing like I had imagined it to be, so I only used the likeness of the outside.
> 
>  


	26. The Losing Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in the house. Something none of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really NEED spoilers, [Send Me An Ask on Tumblr](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/ask) (not anon, because I won't answer publicly) or IM me.

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled.

Dean was running the second he heard the tone of Sam's voice, on high alert because Sam sounded really fucking scared. He got to the bottom of the stairs and froze, assessing the situation.

Sam was standing in the middle of the living room, coffee table pulled to the side to make room for what Dean recognized as their practice sessions. Cas was on his knees, cradling his head in his hands, but soon he fell to his side on the floor, body boneless in a way that Dean really fucking hoped meant Cas had passed out and not something worse. The smell of ozone hit him, tickling his nose.

His brother's eyes were wild as he looked to Dean. "He's gone!" Sam said, arms out at his sides.

Dean was at Cas' side in an instant, dropping to his knees and checking for a pulse, but Sam grabbed him by the upper arm and yanked him back up.

"No!" Sam yelled, shaking Dean. "Cas is fine. He passed out. It's Gabe! Gabe is gone!"

Dean looked around the room, then realized he was standing on something. He looked down at the floor, his stomach clenching when he recognized Gabe's favorite T-shirt, the one he wore when he wanted to be comfortable and lounge around the house.

"Dean!" Sam barked in his face, voice nearly hysterical. "He's fucking gone! I-I can't feel him!"

Charlie was suddenly there, or maybe Dean was just too shocked to have seen her come into the room. She was wrapping her hands around Sam's head and yanking him down, pressing his forehead against hers. Sam gasped at what was most likely a rough intrusion as Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and read him.

Dean reached down and picked up his mate's shirt, frowning when he found Gabe's boxers underneath. The stupid ones with the smiley faces all over them, tongues lolling out. Gabe thought they were hilarious, and Dean thought it was adorable that Gabe got a kick out of novelty boxers.

He looked to Charlie again as she broke away from Sam, eyes wide and welling up with tears. "Charlie?" Dean said, voice cracking.

"I," she started, but glanced around the room, then down at Cas and back up to Dean again. "I don't feel him. I felt a surge when I was upstairs, but then I didn't feel him anymore. I can't feel him even when I use Sam."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, voice level yet firm, taking a step toward her.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head, then looking up at Sam. "What were you doing? What was the surge I felt?"

Sam was panting. "We had just started. We were doing some basic exercises after we'd started with breathing techniques."

"What kind of basic exercises?" she asked.

"Focusing," Sam said. "I was showing them how to pinpoint a spot in the room, then focus their magics on it. And I flared," he whispered, devastated.

"What?!" Dean said, heart pounding in his chest.

Sam winced. "I flared. I don't know how it happened, but Gabe and Cas were just opening up, pushing more than they had before when we've tried this, our magics reaching out and combining between us, and I felt a spark, some kind of, I don't know," he said, shaking his head and searching for the right words. "An arc, like electricity, only it came from me, and when it hit their combined magics, it...," he said, trailing off as he looked down at the shirt in Dean's hand.

"Call the crisis team," Benny said from the doorway to the kitchen, and Dean turned in time to see Nick hurrying to the office.

"Make sure he's okay," Sarah said as she pushed Charlie toward Cas, then turned to Sam. "Get down on the floor and breathe. Start up your breathing techniques and focus yourself."

"No!" Sam said, shaking his head as if that sounded like the scariest thing ever.

"Sit. Down," Sarah ordered, voice full of authority.

Sam didn't look happy about it, but he did as he was told, crossing his legs on the floor and gazing up at her as if she could fix it all.

Sarah got down on her knees in front of him. "Don't use your magics right now. Just relax, start your initial breathing routine."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes as Charlie ran her fingers through Cas' hair, her touches so gentle that it was almost painful to watch.

"He's okay," Charlie said, looking up at Dean. "He overloaded with the spike of magics in the room, but he isn't hurt."

Dean crouched down next to her, putting a hand on his mate. He needed to feel the connection. "What the fuck happened?" he hissed at her.

Charlie's eyes welled up with tears again. "We're gonna figure this out," she said, forcing a little smile.

Dean knew she was being purposely vague. She knew what happened. "Tell me," he said.

"Just wait until the crisis team gets here," Charlie said with a nod. "They'll help us figure this out."

"Charlie," Dean growled, grabbing her by the arm with one hand while he held up Gabe's shirt with the other hand. "What the fuck happened?!"

Charlie started to cry, and suddenly someone was pulling him back, arms wrapped around him from behind. He wasn't going to hurt her, he never would do that, and he didn't know why someone was dragging him over to the couch, pulling him away from her, but then someone was holding him down, pushing him into the couch.

More hands, but everything sounded muffled. Nick. It was Nick next to him on the couch, hands on Dean's chest, pushing him back against the cushions. And Benny. Benny was on the other side of him, one hand on the back of Dean's neck, the other on his stomach.

"Breathe," Benny said, voice commanding in a way that had Dean obeying before he even thought about it.

Dean tried to sit up, wanting to see Cas, to see what the fuck was happening, to find out if they'd done something stupid like shrink Gabe. That was a thing, right? The shirt was still in his hand, and when Nick and Benny wouldn't let him do anything but sit there and breathe, he held the shirt up to his mouth and scented his mate.

"There ya go," Benny said. "Just settle down for a minute. We're gonna get this worked out."

"Ah, no!" Cas screamed, flailing on the floor in a sudden rush of movement.

Dean growled as Benny and Nick held him back. He needed to see what was wrong with his mate. Why didn't they understand? Cas needed him. Gabe needed him.

"Look at me," Nick said as he pinched the sensitive skin of Dean's upper arm.

Dean met Nick's eyes, wincing at the pain, but feeling more grounded, the sound not as muffled as it had been.

"You're not going to help if you can't keep yourself together," Nick said.

Dean's chest tightened with anger, but Nick was right. It was the slap in the face he needed. Dean looked across the room, watching helplessly as Sarah and Charlie held Cas, wrapping their arms around him, Charlie boosting Sarah's magics and casting them out like a blanket over Cas.

Sam was in the corner. He was in shock, tear tracks on his face, but his eyes were dead, staring at nothing.

Dean needed to get his head out of his ass and take care of whatever had happened. He wasn't helping anyone by having an epic freakout.

"There y'are," Benny said, obviously noticing the difference in Dean.

"I'm okay," Dean said, nodding. "I'm okay. Lemme up."

Nick and Benny let go of him, and Dean slid off the couch onto the floor, crawling his way over to Sam. He could see that Sarah and Charlie were taking good care of Cas, who had already calmed down and was in a daze of healing that Charlie had begun.

"Sammy?" Dean said, sitting on his heels in front of Sam. He reached out and put a hand on Sam's left knee.

Sam sucked in a quick breath, as if he'd forgotten to breathe until Dean had touched him, his eyes widening as he looked up at Dean.

"He's gone," Sam whispered, eyes welling up with tears again. "Dean, I... He's gone."

"Walk me through what happened," Dean said, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut, the one that said he should shake the truth out of Sam before it was too late. "You don't have to worry about translating. It's just you and me. Say the first things that come to mind."

Sam nodded shakily. "I've taught them breathing exercises, early sinking techniques," he said.

Dean knew he was referring to the way he could relax with breathing exercises, letting his magics settle and "sink" down through his body, as if they just slithered out onto the carpet, then over and into whatever he wanted it to.

"Cas was catching on faster than Gabe," Sam said. "He'd already spilled out, merged with me, but Gabe got frustrated, and I could feel something...," he said, shaking his head as if he was trying to come up with a way to explain it.

"Just say it," Dean said, keeping his voice calm and level.

"His magics were anxious," Sam said, "skittish, and I could feel them pushing out, then pulling back, sparking and crackling across the floor."

Dean had never seen it himself, but Sam had described magics as tiny fireworks when they were new and the person wielding them was inexperienced, nervous about what they were doing. Sam had said it was like watching a fireworks show inside a cloud of haze.

"I just wanted to show him how to do it," Sam said, bottom lip wobbling. "I went too fast, and I startled Gabe, which made Cas protective, wanting to shield his mate."

"Fuck," Dean said under his breath.

"Cas wasn't mad at me," Sam said, shaking his head. "I don't even think he realized what he was doing. But his magics started sparking and crackling too. Since they were already merged with mine, it hurt, like he was poking me with something sharp."

Sam stopped talking, looked down at Dean's hand on his knee. He shook his head, wincing.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I tried to calm them both down at the same time," Sam said. "I shouldn't have done it alone. I should've asked Charlie to help me. I should've made Gabe and Cas stop. I should've...-"

"Keep goin', Sammy," Dean said gently.

"I sparked," he whispered. "I've never felt anything like that. It threw me back against the wall, my magics bursting outta me like, I don't know, like I'd focused it, but I swear I wasn't. I wasn't trying to hurt him."

"I know," Dean said, nodding. And he really did. He knew Sam would never hurt Cas or Gabe. Not on purpose.

"Gabe's dam broke," Sam said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It was fuckin' beautiful, Dean. He was fuckin' beautiful!"

"He doesn't have a dam to break," Dean said, shaking his head. "Fighting Alastair opened the one he had."

"No," Sam said. "You weren't there. He may have realized he had white magics when we fought Alastair, but his dam broke right when Cas and I were at our most vulnerable. We were fuckin' raw, and it was like touching a live electrical line. My magics were suddenly maxed out, same thing with Cas. And Gabe just," he said, then his eyes widened and he sat up straight.

"What?" Dean said, stomach clenching with the unfiltered pain he saw on Sam's face. It was bad. It was awful, and Dean knew. He knew why Sam was so upset, but he asked anyway, because it couldn't be. The answer couldn't be what it looked like.

"The ozone," Sam said, voice cracking with emotion. "It was too much power, too much for all three of us, let alone someone who was in the beginning stages of learning how to sink. It had to go somewhere. The pure energy had to go somewhere, and it went into him."

Sam looked down at the shirt in Dean's left hand, shaking his head as more tears ran down his face.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "No, it just overloaded all of you. And you're gonna think about it, and you're gonna tell me where he is. Teleportation's been done before when people spike. You just sent him across town or something. So just think about it, work with Charlie, and figure out where he is. And he's gonna be pissed because his clothes got left behind."

Sam let out a huff, as if someone had pushed it out of him. "No. That's not what happened. The ozone, the discharge of energy that spread throughout the house, and the... I can't feel him. Charlie!" he said as he got to his knees and looked to Charlie.

Charlie looked up at him, red-rimmed eyes. The green haze around them was working on Cas still, but Charlie was devastated. She seemed as if she was going to collapse at any minute, and her mouth was working open and closed, as if she couldn't make the words come out.

"You don't feel him," Sam said.

Charlie looked to Dean, then back to Sam. She shook her head. "No," she said, as if it physically hurt her to say it. "I haven't felt him since you all spiked."

"Yeah, because he's across town," Dean said. "It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. People coming into their magics do some wacky shit."

Charlie shook her head again. "I'm an empath. I'd still feel him because of the connection I've established with all of you," she said, then she shivered. "I felt him come apart," she whispered. "I haven't felt him since he came apart."

"What does that mean?" Dean said. "Came apart how?"

Charlie reached out and took Dean by the hand, pulling him close, then put his hand on Cas before wrapping her left arm around his shoulders, Sarah mirroring the position with her right arm around Dean's middle.

"He's gone, sweetie," Sarah said, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry."

Cas sat up, then wrapped both arms around Dean's neck, breathing so heavily he was almost panting. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, wishing someone, anyone would speak up, would say all of that was bullshit, that Gabe was a few miles away like Dean had suggested. But nobody did.

And then Cas started keening, a horribly sorrowful noise that got louder and louder until he was howling, his primal instincts taking over as he mourned the loss of his mate. Their mate.

Gabe was gone.

*

It was too quiet in the house even though it was full of people. Or maybe Dean just didn't care to hear any of it. The crisis team had come and gone. The Primes had split up, some of them coming to the Palo Alto Alpha House, and the rest consulting with the crisis team, the local psychic center, and the police.

None of the housemates wanted be apart from each other, so they were all piled on one couch. It must've looked ridiculous, but Dean couldn't work up the energy to give a fuck.

Cas was half on top of him, half on the cushion to his right, Nick to the right of Cas. Benny was squished up against Dean's left side with Sam on the floor between Dean's legs, leaning back and falling asleep, his head jerking up every time he caught himself drifting off.

Sarah was on Sam's left, her legs draped over his, her head resting on Benny's knee, and Charlie was on Sam's right, her left arm up on Cas' lap and her head on Cas' knee, not asleep, but in a state of healing. She wasn't healing herself. She didn't want to focus on herself yet, or at least that's what she'd said when Sarah had tried to tell her she needed healing. Instead Charlie was inside all of them, her gentle and soothing presence like a warm blanket inside Dean's head.

The Primes had left them alone, Bobby and John in the office making calls and plans, Meg and Missouri in the kitchen whipping up some food, and Victor doing his best to keep anyone in the neighborhood who had felt the spike away from the front door. The concerned citizens meant well, but there was nothing they could do, and Vic was great at tactfully telling people to get the Hell off the property, and charming them enough that they left happy and satisfied that they'd done what they could to help the Alpha House.

Dean couldn't sleep, even though he felt warm and safe and protected with his housemates. He still felt raw. And there was nothing he could do. Cas had fallen asleep, his head heavy on Dean's right shoulder. The scent of Dean's remaining mate calmed him, but it didn't touch the pain, the ache in his chest.

Nick's cell phone chirped, but they all ignored it. Then his ringtone played, annoying in the quiet room. Nick moved enough to ignore the call, but seconds later it was playing again. When Nick ignored it, his phone chirped again with a message. Then another. And another after that.

After yet another one came in, Nick sighed, pulling the phone out and reading through the messages. "S'Fergus," Nick said, voice soft in a way Dean couldn't remember it ever being. "Wants in."

Dean met Nick's eyes and nodded. "Tell him he can come to the house. We can text Vic, tell him to let Crowley in."

Nick gave him a small smile. "He's already here, out front. He's gonna get himself arrested if he doesn't stop ranting at Vic."

Dean nodded at Nick again. "Text Vic."

Nick did, and seconds later the front door was opening, but unlike his usual entrances, Crowley wasn't loud, wasn't obnoxiously insulting anyone or pressing Dean's buttons. In fact the only sound was the door closing behind him and his shoes being dropped by the front door, and then Crowley was getting down onto the floor to Charlie's right, resting his head on Nick's knee, establishing that physical contact like everyone else on the floor had done.

Dean's breath caught in his chest as Crowley reached across Nick to brush the fingers of his left hand over Cas' knee, then put his hand down on Dean's knee in a brief touch of support before pulling away and, with painfully tender touches, ran the fingers of his left hand through Charlie's hair, a soothing touch that she didn't flinch away from, and if anything she leaned in closer to him.

Nick's fingers were in Crowley's hair, not so much petting as just resting on the man's scalp. None of them said anything else for a long time. They just held onto their housemates, giving and taking strength in each other.

Dean could feel them all because of Charlie. She was opening them all up, even Crowley. It wasn't like reading everyone's thoughts, but it was more like what Dean could remember Sam describing it as. He could taste them all. Everyone was familiar and warm and tasted like home. Even Crowley. And everyone was there for Cas, there for Dean.

*

They had to move on. It hurt, but none of them had the luxury of dropping everything. The two days after Gabe had died passed in a blur of people in and out of the house at all times of the day and night, Primes quietly making sure everyone kept eating, and the nights were spent piled in the living room on the blow-up mattresses, everyone in too much pain to bear separating to their own bedrooms.

Crowley had been there the whole time, a quiet support that shook Dean to his core. Not that Dean had thought Crowley was heartless, but it was endearing to have the man drop everything to be with his pack in a time of distress.

And it wasn't until the second night of camping out in the living room that Dean realized Crowley was now part of their pack. Crowley's leg thrown over his in a deceptively casual way that was both possessive and supportive in a way Dean just hadn't thought Crowley capable of.

When Dean woke in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep, he padded out to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer before stepping out onto the back porch. He sipped his beer, not really looking at anything in particular, and really just trying to ignore the ache in his heart.

Dean heard the door open behind him, and a split second later scented his dad. Dean didn't feel like talking, didn't feel like doing much of anything, but he didn't want to tell John to leave him alone either. He didn't know what he wanted.

John walked up next to him and leaned on the porch railing, close enough their elbows rubbed. John was quiet for a while, and Dean could feel the warmth, he could smell the soothing combination of pack and family and his dad's aftershave because John always liked to shave before he went to bed.

"Want another beer?" John asked, voice soft.

Dean looked down at the bottle in his hand, surprised that it was empty. "No. I'm good. Thanks."

John stood up, and then he was taking his jacket off and putting it over Dean's shoulders. Dean hadn't even noticed it was cold out, and the pajama bottoms and T-shirt he was wearing weren't doing much to keep him warm.

John rubbed Dean's back for a moment. "The truck needs an oil change, and I noticed the car could use one. If you feel like comin' out to the garage, you could join me. If not, that's okay too."

Dean picked at the label on his beer bottle as John gave Dean's back a light pat, then walked into the house. He wasn't tired, and he didn't want to look at the pile in the living room. Not when it reminded him why they were there in the first place. Dean stood up straight and looked down at his clothes, then shrugged.

"Fuck it," he said as he went back inside and put the empty bottle in the recycle bin before making his way to the garage.

*

Dean woke up to a foot in his face. It was Sam's big old foot, and Dean tickled the arch until Sam pulled away. He heard Missouri in the kitchen, very quietly making breakfast.

Cas was wrapped around him like an octopus, having been clingy and mostly silent ever since they'd lost Gabe. He was awake, but hadn't pulled away.

"C'mon, puppies," Mary said, voice loud enough to wake the rest of them, but not so loud as to startle them all. "Let's get some food in you."

Charlie groaned, lifting her head from Sam's chest to scowl at the world. She was naked, and so were Sam and Sarah. Charlie had needed healing, and skin-to-skin with both Sam and Sarah had been just what she'd needed all night. The circles under her eyes had disappeared, and the color was back in her cheeks.

Mary tossed robes to Sarah and Sam, then helped Charlie into a third robe. Charlie smiled at her, then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," Charlie said before heading off to the kitchen, Sarah trailing behind her.

Soon the rest of them were stretching and making their way to the kitchen, leaving Cas and Dean, the last to get up. Mary hugged them both, then put her arms around each of them as she led them to the kitchen table, where everyone else was already eating breakfast.

Cas sat down, Dean sat next to him, and Mary handed Dean an envelope from her pocket. Dean recognized it as a request from a business downtown. The beginning stages of the process, so it didn't require much paperwork, just a written letter.

"Thanks, Mom," Dean said, and she smiled at him before dishing up some food for him and setting it in front of him.

Dean opened the envelope and started to read, but then his lungs forgot how to breathe. Or something like that. The letter was dated May 13th. It usually took two days for mail to process, so that meant it was Friday. It was May 15th. One day away from the claiming ceremony they'd been planning.

"Dean?" Cas said, turning to his mate.

Dean shook his head as he stood up. "I've, ah... I've gotta take care of this right away. Finish your breakfast."

He hurried from the room, heading for the office. Once he made it, his breathing was ragged, and he started to pace in front of the desk. He tossed the letter onto the desk as he walked by it.

"C'mere, baby," Mary said.

Dean flinched, having not noticed she was in the room. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was stiff for a moment, but then he reached up and put his arms around her. He closed his eyes and pushed his nose into her hair.

"I can't let him go," Dean said, eyes burning. "Tomorrow's May 16th. I'm claiming Cas tomorrow, and I can't seem to let go of the fact that Gabe isn't going to be a part of that."

"Oh, honey," Mary said, squeezing him tighter. "It's only been two days. It's going to take time to heal from this. And before you assume everything's going as planned tomorrow, you need to talk to Cas. Make sure both of you are in a place where you want to go through with this."

Dean pulled back and frowned at her. "I'm not giving up on Cas," he said, voice rough.

"I didn't say that," Mary said, reaching up to cup Dean's face with her right hand. "I'm sorry if it came across as that, but what I meant was maybe now's not the right time to have the ceremony. Not that you're canceling it, but sweetie, it's only been two days. You and Cas are still reeling from the loss of a mate. You don't have to rush into it."

"Sorry," Dean said, wincing.

"It's okay," Mary said, giving him a small smile. "Just talk to him, okay? Please?"

Dean nodded. "I will."

"We're all here for you guys," Mary said. "And whatever you decide, we're behind you."

"Thanks, Mom," Dean said, then pushed his nose back into his mom's hair. "I can't seem to shake this feeling that I need to be out there doing something. I'm anxious, but at the same time I don't have much energy, and even taking a shower wears me out."

"That's perfectly normal," Mary said. "All of it. And I'm not just saying that because I'm trying to make you feel better. It's going to take a while, but it'll get better."

Dean wanted to tell her that no, it wasn't going to get better. He wanted to say everything was fucked. Sam was convinced he'd killed Gabe, Cas was a mess who barely seemed to be hanging on, and Charlie was draining herself all day long, only to recharge every night. She couldn't keep that up forever.

*

The day passed quickly once they were all focused on the things they needed to do. And it wasn't until Dean started heading up the stairs that he remembered his bed would be partially empty.

He stopped halfway up the stairs, just gazing up at the hallway. He didn't know where Cas was, but suddenly he really needed him. Wanted to hold his mate. His only mate.

Dean went upstairs and walked into his room, stomach clenching when he saw Cas curled up in the middle of the bed, jeans and T-shirt still on. He wasn't sleeping, just staring at the wall to Dean's right. Dean pulled his shoes off, then dropped his jeans before crawling onto the bed and wrapping himself around Cas, making Cas the little spoon.

Cas turned around before Dean was settled, shoving his face into the crease between Dean's neck and shoulder, his hands fisting in Dean's shirt. They hadn't really talked just the two of them since they'd lost their mate, and now that it was just them, Dean realized he needed to hold Cas. Just be there.

They didn't fall asleep. And Dean had no idea how long they stayed like that, scenting each other, soaking up the warmth.

"Tomorrow's the 16th," Cas said, voice so rough that Dean felt the urge to clear his own throat.

"Yeah," Dean said, as if it wasn't killing him inside.

Cas pulled back enough to look Dean in the eye. He had an odd look on his face, one that Dean couldn't place. Almost as if he was scared.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean said, reaching up to run his fingers over Cas' left cheek.

"I don't want to do this without Gabe," Cas whispered, a tear running down his right cheek.

Dean's breath caught in his chest, as if someone had squeezed his throat closed. "Okay," Dean said finally, nodding, steeling himself for the loss of his second mate. "It's okay, Cas. This was a package deal, and part of that package is...," he said, trailing off. "It's okay if you don't want to be my mate."

Cas growled, a deep sound that made the hair on the back of Dean's neck stand on end. Cas' eyes came to life, the dead stare in them gone like it had never been there. Dean knew Cas well enough to realize Cas was fucking pissed.

"I never said I don't want you as my mate," Cas hissed, hands trembling against Dean's chest. "I was talking about the ceremony tomorrow. I don't want to bring in my family and friends, accept a sash from my mother that was made for three, and receive your claiming bite when Gabe's only been dead for two days. I don't want to start off our life together like that."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, shock making him a little shaky. "I misunderstood. And I was lying when I said it was okay."

Cas blinked at him for a moment, then let out a huff. It could've been laughter had he not been so sad, but his lips did turn up a little. "It had better _not_ be okay. You're mine. I'm not letting you go. I just want to postpone the ceremony. I want it to be ours. Going through with this would be an insult to his memory, using something that was supposed to be his too."

Dean nodded. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Cas let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd have to fight you on it. I thought you'd want to go ahead with it because we'd made all those plans."

"Fuck the plans," Dean said. "Everyone will understand. Those who don't can go fuck themselves. I was trying to figure out how to break it to _you_ that going through with the ceremony tomorrow just felt wrong."

Cas leaned forward and kissed him, almost like he was so relieved he simply had to plaster himself against Dean. It wasn't rough or hurried. Just connecting, being with each other, and offering support.

*

Cas' mom had still given them the sash, handing it to them as if it was Gabe's, something that would help them heal. She said she'd make a new one with two ribbons instead of three, have it ready for them when they set a new date. When, not if. Gabe's parents came, using the airline tickets to come and say goodbye to their son, to support his mates.

Dean didn't know what to say to them. Neither did Cas. And when Bal and Naomi hugged them, Dean had a strong urge to reassure them he'd never forget Gabe, that their son was a wonderful asset to the house, and no one could ever replace him.

But he didn't. He was too numb. He hugged them, said he was sorry, and watched them leave for their hotel, trying to ignore the way Naomi's make-up was smudged around her eyes.

*

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

Mary and Ellen didn't back down, but by the looks on their faces they weren't happy about it either. Ellen set the papers down on the desk in front of him.

"It's temporary," Ellen said.

"No," Dean said again.

"You need a healer in the house," Ellen said.

"It's been five fucking days," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Ellen," Mary said, turning to put an arm on Ellen's shoulder, "give me a minute, please?" Ellen nodded and left.

"No," Dean said before Mary had a chance to convince him otherwise.

Mary walked around behind the desk and crouched in front of Dean, turning him to face her, then resting her hands on his thighs.

"If there was another way," Mary said, voice soft, "you know I'd do it. I'd leave Ellen here with you guys if I could, but she's needed back at the Prime House. I know it's only been five days, and I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I really am. But I have to insist."

Dean knew she was right even if he hated it. He sighed. "It's temporary," he said, knowing full well that it couldn't be. They had to move on.

"Yes," Mary said. "And if she doesn't work out, she's gone."

Dean knew what she meant. If Madison didn't work out, they'd replace her with someone else, not just give up and forget about a healer for the house like Dean wanted them to do. But Mary was being tactful, careful of his shattered heart. He turned and grabbed the stack of papers, signed them, then handed them to Mary.

"I love you, baby," Mary said, kissing his forehead. She ran her fingers over his shoulder as she walked away.

Dean wished he didn't feel like he was betraying Gabe by signing the papers.

*

Dean fell into bed, not too sure when Cas would be coming up. But he was too worn out to go find him. It had been a week and a half. The longest week and a half of his life. The ache in his chest was still there, and the claiming bite on his leg, the one Gabe had given him, felt wrong.

He hadn't said anything about it. In fact it made him feel like shit. His mate had left the mark. How could it be wrong? No one around him had ever dealt with the loss of a mate, and a big part of Dean didn't want to know. He didn't want to know that Gabe's mark would feel wrong for the rest of his life. His mate had given it to him and Dean wanted it to feel special and like a piece of Gabe.

Cas came in a while later, joining Dean under the covers, the two of them in nothing but their boxer-briefs. He wrapped himself around Dean like an octopus again, but Dean didn't mind. It was comforting to have his remaining mate there, breathing, and gripping him so tightly it was almost painful.

The scent of home-baked bread was filling the house, and it made Dean's stomach growl, but he didn't have the energy to get up and get food.

"Madison gave me a checkup," Cas said, and by his tone of voice, he wasn't happy about it at all. "And she wanted me to inform you that you're next."

"She'll have to drag me in there," Dean said, closing his eyes.

"It's not her fault," Cas said softly.

"I'm not gonna hurt her," Dean said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna kick her outta the house either. I just don't wanna go in there. I don't want to see her touching all the instruments in Gabe's infirmary. His stuff."

"She didn't try to tickle me," Cas said.

Dean chuckled. It was the first time he'd smiled since Gabriel... Since Gabe had been gone. "I thought you didn't like it when Gabe tried to make you smile while you were being all grouchy in the infirmary," he teased.

"I didn't," Cas said, and it was easy to hear the pouting.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said. "I totally believe you."

"I didn't like the tickling," Cas said, "but the look on his face when he was doing it, that's what made me smile."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, he did get a kick out of it. My favorite was when he had you on your back for a testicular exam. He got this smirk on his face, and I just knew he was up to something, and then he grabbed that spot between your leg and balls, that spot that makes you squeal. Oh, man, I've never seen him so self-satisfied before."

Cas snorted. "I don't squeal."

"I bet I can make you squeal," Dean threatened good-naturedly as he rolled on top of Cas and grinned down at him.

Cas' eyes widened. "I don't squeal," he said again, although he didn't seem nearly as confident.

Dean squirmed a little on top of Cas, getting his right hand down between them, covering Cas' crotch. "You sure about that?" he asked.

"Gabe knew how to make me laugh," Cas insisted, "not squeal. And you've never been able to tickle me like him."

"We'll see," Dean said, then attacked the crease where Cas' leg met his body.

"Ha!" Cas let out before he clamped his mouth shut, trying desperately to pull Dean's hand out from between them.

Dean had the advantage of being on top of Cas, so all Cas could do was squirm and try his best to remain quiet. His face was turning red and his nose was scrunched up, a smile on his face that was threatening to turn into a flat out laugh.

"Hmm, that side doesn't seem to be doing the trick," Dean said, then shoved his hand over to the right side of Cas' crotch, digging his fingers in again.

"Mmmngaa!" Cas squealed, squeezing his eyes shut and squirming beneath Dean, trying to get away.

"Yes!" Dean crowed as he stopped torturing his mate. "I knew I could get you to do it."

Before Cas could begin denying that a squeal ever escaped him, Dean covered Cas' mouth with his own and wrapped his fingers around Cas' cock through the thin fabric of the boxer-briefs.

Cas surged up, wrapping his arms around Dean and shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth, moaning as if he couldn't get enough of his mate. Soon they were squirming against each other, each of them trying to get the other's boxer-briefs off, and once Dean's were on the floor and Cas' were somewhere lost under the blankets, Dean started to move against Cas, riding his right thigh while he rubbed his thumb over the head of Cas' cock.

"Fuck me," Cas said in between kisses. "Want you to fuck me."

"Yeah," Dean said, giving Cas' cock a good squeeze.

Cas whimpered against Dean's neck, then bit him hard enough to leave a mark that would last for a day or two. Dean hissed at the pain, the possessive bite turning him on even more. He reached up with his left hand and groped under the pillows until he found a bottle of lube and flicked it open. He didn't want to stop kissing Cas long enough to squeeze the lube onto his fingers, so he rolled them onto their sides, Dean on his left and Cas on his right, then grabbed the tube with his right hand and squirted the lube between Cas' ass cheeks.

Cas gasped into the kiss, the cold lube obviously a bit of a shock. Dean let go of the tube and ran his index and middle fingers over Cas' wet crease, not pushing in yet, but just teasing.

Dean growled as Cas bit his lip, and when Cas pulled back, he felt his own cock twitch because of the hungry look in Cas' eyes.

"If you don't get inside me within the next thirty seconds," Cas hissed, "then I'm going to fuck you instead."

Dean would've laughed had he not been so fucking turned on by the aggression. He pushed two fingers into Cas' tight hole, moaning when Cas shivered against him and pushed back to get more of Dean inside him. He quickly added a third finger, not worried about hurting Cas even though he hadn't been fucked in a while. When Cas got demanding, it was better to just go with the flow. If he did anything Cas didn't like, Cas had no problem letting him know.

"Okay, now," Cas said, pulling Dean's hand away from his ass and putting his left knee up on Dean's hip. "Fuck me now."

Dean slicked up his own cock, then put his right leg between Cas' and pushed his dick inside Cas, using his fingers to make sure he was all the way in there and wouldn't pop out because of the position they were in.

They moved against each other, more interested in kissing and gripping each other tightly for the moment. Dean heard a soft rustling and looked toward the dresser just in time to see the sash Cas' mom had given them slide off the end of the dresser onto the floor.

Cas turned to see what Dean was looking and then back to Dean. He gave Dean a reassuring smile. "It's okay," Cas said softly.

Dean smiled, nodding. "I know," he said.

"Now fuck me," Cas said. "Fuck me hard."

Dean couldn't move the way he wanted to in the position they were in, so he pushed Cas onto his back and got to his knees between Cas' legs. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and soon Dean was fucking Cas, his thrusts so rough that the head of their bed kept hitting the wall.

"I fuckin' love you," Dean said, nearly panting as he grabbed Cas' wrists and pushed them into the bed on each side of them, fucking Cas harder and harder.

"Love you too," Cas said, straining his neck to kiss Dean.

Dean groaned into the kiss, dropping down onto Cas as he came deep inside him, writhing against Cas and wrapping his arms around him. His hips finally slowed and finally came to a stop, and he lifted his head, grinning down at Cas.

"You didn't come on my cock," Dean said.

"If you would've let go of one of my wrists I would have," Cas complained, frowning.

"Oh, well," Dean said, shrugging. "I guess you'll just have to wait until next time."

Cas grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head to the left. Dean laughed as he rolled off Cas and onto his back. Cas straddled him, scooting up until he was sitting on Dean's chest, then he yanked Dean's hair again.

"Open up," Cas growled.

Dean obeyed, almost whimpering at the commanding tone and the thought of what Cas was about to do to him. Cas shoved his cock into Dean's mouth, his breath catching as Dean let him in, and then Cas was fucking his face. It wasn't rough, but Dean still had to work at timing his breaths and keeping his gag reflex from kicking in.

Cas winced as his cock jerked inside Dean's mouth, and when Dean moaned, Cas gasped, coming down Dean's throat. When he was done, he pulled his cock out, letting it rest on Dean's lips. Dean stuck his tongue out, tickling Cas' dick with the tip.

Cas chuckled as he climbed off Dean and dropped down onto the bed beside him. They were quiet for a while, their breaths evening out as they came down from their highs.

"I keep forgetting," Cas whispered.

Dean didn't have to ask. He knew Cas was talking about Gabe. And Dean was doing the same thing. He'd forget Gabe was gone, and it would hit him all over again, like continuous torture.

"I think of something," Cas continued, "some random thing that I'd usually say to him, and he's not there. I even walked into his infirmary earlier today, and Madison was standing there, going over a checklist. I was confused for just a moment, wondering if Gabe gave her the checklist. It was... I don't know why I did that. How could I forget that?"

"I've done it too," Dean said, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Cas, holding him tighter. "This morning I reached over to his side of the bed. At first I thought he'd gotten up earlier than we did, but then it hit me. It's just the way people deal with... this sort of thing."

"I didn't feel a mate connection with him," Cas said, voice so soft that Dean barely heard him. "It sounds selfish, but I'm relieved we didn't put our marks on each other. I can't imagine how you feel. You felt it, right?"

Dean had felt it. And he still felt it. He had Cas' mark and Gabe's, but that intangible, low-level thrum still felt like it was there. He knew it was because Cas was still with him, that one of his mates was still alive and the connection between them was enough to fool his body into thinking he hadn't lost his mate.

"Everything hurts," Dean said instead. Because it was true, and because saying out loud that the loss of Gabe hadn't changed how his body felt about it scared him.

The only times Dean knew of that happening was when an alpha claimed a mate against their will, and even though Dean knew that hadn't happened, maybe it was because there was never a real connection made. He didn't want to voice that fear. He loved Gabe, and Gabe loved him. He knew that. But he didn't know why his crushing sense of loss was the only pain he felt. And unlike Cas, he hadn't howled at the passing of his mate. Something he still didn't understand because Cas and Gabe hadn't even marked each other.

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered against Dean's shoulder.

"Me too," Dean said.

*

Dean waited while Benny read the email on the tablet. He leaned back in the chair at the desk and played with the pen in his hand while Benny rested a hip on the desk, inches away from Dean.

Benny finally looked up from the tablet. "I wanna make sure they have enough antivenin on hand at the local hospitals," he said. "If a new mutation is headed this way, I want everyone prepared."

Dean nodded. "Well, they wanted your say-so before authorizing the shipments. They didn't want to alarm the local medical community if you didn't consider it a threat or you thought it could be taken care of quietly."

"You know me," Benny said, smiling. "Transparency and knowledge means lives saved. I wanna get a hold of the major news stations to make sure they air a public notification and the numbers to the hospitals in case anyone gets bit. We can also include a number to call if anyone sees one of these things slitherin' around."

"Okay, and you're going to take care of all of it?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Benny said, nodding. He was about to say something else, but there was a knock on the door frame, and both men looked toward the door, Benny standing up. "Nick? What'cha need?"

Nick winced. "If you're busy, I can come back later."

"No," Dean said, giving Nick a bit of a smile. "We were just finishing up."

Nick nodded. "Well, the uh... The infirmary," he said, then cleared his throat. "The infirmary is in need of some supplies."

Dean frowned. "Gabe's perfectly capable of ordering his own...," he said, but trailed off when he realized what he'd said. His mouth felt dry, and he looked down at the paperwork on his desk, not really seeing it. "Fuck," he said hoarsely.

"Nick," Benny said quietly, "would you mind walking Madison through the ordering process?"

Dean could hear the pain in Benny's voice, and he didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to look at Nick. He knew both of them would have sympathy in their eyes, and it would be too real, too hard to see it.

"I'd be glad to," Nick said, but his voice was soft.

Dean heard Nick walk down the hallway, and he took a moment to get himself under control before he lifted his head. "What the fuck's the matter with me?" he asked gruffly when he felt he could trust his voice.

Benny put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "'s not a damned thing wrong with you. You lost a housemate, a friend, a lover, and a mate. It's gonna take time to settle in."

Dean shook his head and let out a huff. "It doesn't seem like he's gone. If I think about it, yeah, I remember that he's not here, but...," he said, trailing off and shaking his head again.

"Losing a mate isn't somethin' any of us have dealt with before," Benny said. "I know you don't like puttin' much stock in movies and TV, but we've all heard 'em describe losin' a mate like losin' a limb. A big part of yourself. We've known hunters before who had _that_ happen, and you remember what that was like."

Dean nodded. "They'd forget. They'd go to do something, try to use the limb like before, and they'd be surprised," he said, then let out a huff of humorless laughter. "Who would've thought you'd forget something like losing your leg or your hand."

"It'll take time," Benny said, squeezing Dean's shoulder and giving him a sympathetic smile.

And it was so much easier to accept sympathy from Benny. Not that he didn't appreciate his other housemates, but with Benny it always felt more simple somehow, less of a thing, and Dean didn't mind opening up to Benny like he did anyone else.

"I guess you're right," Dean said, ignoring the ache in his chest.

"I'm always right," Benny said, grinning.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, you were totally right when you said unicorns didn't exist."

Benny chuckled. "Okay, I was wrong about that."

Dean grinned as he took the tablet from Benny and pulled the necessary paperwork out of the desk drawer. "Fill these out, Mr. Unicorns Don't Exist," he said as the smacked Benny's leg with the small stack of papers.

"Yes, sir," Benny said, still smiling.

*

Dean flinched when the phone on the desk rang. He'd been staring off at nothing, papers in front of him that needed finishing. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Dean Winchester," he answered the phone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester," a man said. "This is Glen Lancolmb. I'm the owner of Lancolmb Builders."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lancolmb," Dean said, forcing himself to snap into business mode. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I...," the man started, but trailed off, sounding uncertain. "I've got a bit of a situation here."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding even though the guy couldn't see him.

"I'm not complaining," he said carefully, "and I really do appreciate everything The House does for the company. And I've got nothing against any of you. You've done wonders for this city."

"If you've got a problem with something, please let me know," Dean said, keeping his voice pleasant. "I can't help if you don't tell me."

"Well," the man started, then stopped again. Dean was patient. "I never received the permits for the last three projects, and when I call Mr. Novak's number, it keeps going through to voicemail. I asked around and I'm not the only one this is happening to. So far three of my competitors are experiencing this."

Dean's stomach clenched. "This all happened today?" He hadn't spoken to Cas in a few hours. Maybe something happened to him.

"No, sir," Mr. Lancolmb said. "And I really don't mean to push or... Well, it seemed to start around the time that... It's been about two weeks. I, uhm, well, I know all of you are... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester."

Dean winced. The man sounded as if he was almost in tears. Everything was falling into place, and Dean was worried for a whole new reason. Cas had never been late on projects. If anything, he got things done so quickly that project managers told him to slow down and give them time to catch up. Cas was falling behind, and if Mr. Lancolmb's halted ramblings meant what Dean thought they did, Cas had been falling behind since Gabe had... Since Gabe had been gone.

"Oh, no, Mr. Lancolmb, please don't feel funny about this at all," Dean said. "I'm glad you said something. We've still got our duties to fulfill."

"But, Mr. Winchester," Mr. Lancolmb said, "I really... It's okay. I know the house is in mourning. And I know you and Mr. Novak, well, I'm really not complaining. I just wanted to bring it to your attention. My competitors and I all feel that the projects can wait, and also that the Primes don't need to be informed. No action need be taken against any of you. And please don't be hard on him. He's a hard worker and we've never had any issues with his performance. I'm only calling because we're concerned."

Dean smiled, and it was genuine. He'd always dreamed of running an alpha house in a city where people actually cared about them, and he'd done it. They'd done it.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lancolmb," Dean said. "I appreciate you telling me. I know he's a hard worker, and you're absolutely right that we shouldn't be hard on him. Thank you so much for your concern. Would you mind faxing everything directly to our home office?"

"I can do that," Mr. Lancolmb said. "There's no rush. Take your time. I mean it."

"Thank you," Dean said.

"Thank _you_ ," Mr. Lancolmb said, sincerity in his voice. "All of you do so much for our city. It's a privilege to have you."

"Thank you," Dean said again, a little uncomfortable with so much praise, but still proud of the house.

"I'll fax those documents over later tonight," Mr. Lancolm said. "Have a good day, Mr. Winchester."

"Thanks, you too," Dean said before hanging up the phone and running a hand over his face. "Fuck," he sighed.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent off a short text to Cas, asking him where he was. Dean wasn't sure what Cas' schedule had been, wasn't sure where Cas was supposed to be. When he didn't get a text back within a few minutes, he got worried.

"Cas, c'mon," Dean said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. He knew exactly who to ask.

"Hey, pumpkin," Nick said, smiling at Dean as he stirred the contents of a large pot on the stove, then set the spoon on the trivet.

"Hey, Nick," Dean said, and he couldn't even disguise the worry. "Do you know where Cas went today?"

Nick didn't even pause. "I know he was headed to the neighborhood HOA this morning, then he had an appointment at the bank over near the park. He should be either headed for the bank or there already."

Dean frowned. "He's not answering my texts."

"Well, let me check," Nick said as he pulled out his own cell phone. "You've all got your GPS turned on."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "You keepin' tabs on all of us?"

Nick nodded. "Yup. I like to know where you guys are at all times. Oh," he said, brow furrowing.

"Oh, what?" Dean said.

"Well, Cas is in the house," Nick said.

"How accurate is that thing?" Dean said, pointing at the phone.

"I can't see if he's upstairs or downstairs, but he's toward the back of the house," Nick said, nodding to the ceiling above them. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say he's in your room."

"Thanks," Dean said, then took off for their bedroom.

It was dark, and when Dean turned the overhead light on, he noticed a lump in the middle of the bed. Cas' shoes and jeans were on the floor near the end of the bed, his button-down shirt tossed over the chair.

"Cas?" Dean said, getting onto the bed.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Dean said to the blanket covered lump.

"I'm tired."

"Oh," Dean said, not quite sure where to go from there. "Are you sick?"

"No."

Dean glanced toward the doorway, wincing when he saw Benny coming in. "Why don't you come out from under the covers," he said instead of asked.

"I wanna stay under here," Cas said.

"What's goin' on?" Benny asked.

"He's tired," Dean said, waving Benny off. "He just needs some rest."

"I've gotten a few phone calls about missed appointments today," Benny said. "And Nick was a little concerned that Cas wasn't at the bank."

The lump moved a bit. "Didn't feel like going."

Benny took a few more steps, going around the end of the bed and standing next to Cas' side of the bed. "You overwork yourself? You need a day off?"

"No," Cas said. "Said I just didn't feel like going."

Dean was really trying to keep calm. Freaking out over his mate acting like a completely different person wasn't going to help the situation.

"C'mon outta there, Cas," Dean said, patting the lump.

Cas sighed, but he did start to move. He sat up, then scooted until his back was against the headboard. His hair was even more messy than usual, his eyes were half-lidded, and he had marks from the pillow on his face.

Benny sat down on the end of the bed. "If you need some time off, just tell me."

"I'm fine," Cas said, and his voice was without inflection, without anything behind it.

Benny licked his lips. "Can you tell me why I got calls today about you not showin' up to appointments and people askin' about permits and documents?"

Dean couldn't meet Benny's eyes. He really should've said he got one of those calls too, but Benny had enough to ask Cas about already.

"The most urgent matters were taken care of," Cas said. "I felt like staying home because I was tired."

"Well, see, it's not just today," Benny said. "I talked to two different people who said it's been over a week."

"I didn't do it yet," Cas said, shrugging. His tone of voice was still emotionless.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Benny asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Cas said, and there was some emotion behind it. There was irritation, a bit of a snarl. "I didn't want to take care of it yet."

"Cas," Dean said, "I know it's been a rough few weeks. If you're having a hard time getting your work done, just say so."

"I'm not," Cas said, blinking at Dean as if Dean was the one with the problem.

Dean reached out and put his hand over Cas' forehead. Cas frowned at him, but Dean didn't feel any unusual temperature, so Cas wasn't sick.

"We need to take care of our responsibilities," Benny said. "The house needs to run smoothly."

Dean turned to Benny, eyes wide. "Dude, he's upset."

"He said he's fine," Benny said, shrugging.

Dean gave Benny a look that said 'what the fuck are you doing?' and got nothing in return but Benny's stare. "He deserves some slack. It's only been three weeks."

"Then he should've let us know he needed help," Benny said.

"I don't need help," Cas said.

"This is ridiculous," Dean said, shaking his head. "Our mate just died and you're getting on him for missing some appointments."

"I didn't miss them," Cas said. "I decided not to go to them."

"Why?" Benny asked.

"Because he's fucking upset!" Dean said.

Benny pinned him with a glare. "I asked Castiel."

"I fucked up," Cas said.

Dean turned to Cas, eyes even wider than before. "Huh?"

"I was late with some documents, late with some appointments," Cas said, shrugging. "Then I realized I didn't feel like catching up, so I just stopped."

"You need to pull your weight around here," Benny said.

"Benny!" Dean said, shocked.

"Are you going to make me?" Cas asked, and it was clearly a challenge to Benny.

"I will if I need to," Benny said.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Dean said, climbing off the bed to tower over Benny. "This is ridiculous. He's fucking mourning. He's depressed and lost the drive to do what he's done really fucking well for a while now. You can cut him some fucking slack."

"He's not fulfillin' his responsibilities," Benny said. "Why should I treat him any different than I would the rest of you when y'won't do your job?"

"What, you're gonna spank him?" Dean asked, voice raised.

"It's lookin' like I'm gonna."

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "You're not doing that."

"You don't get to make that decision," Benny said.

"The Hell I don't," Dean snarled. "He's my fucking mate. He's fucking mourning. I'm not gonna let you beat him for being depressed."

"I'm not," Benny said. "He said he's fine."

"He's not!" Dean nearly yelled, face closer to Benny's. He saw Sam standing in the doorway, but he didn't care. Sam could gawk all he wanted to.

"So he's lying?" Benny asked. "That means I've got two reasons to punish him."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean said, and yeah, he was yelling.

"Dean," Cas said, but Dean ignored him.

"No, you don't get to do this," Dean said.

"Are you gonna stop me?" Benny asked.

Dean knew it was a challenge. And he knew he fucked up the moment he snarled and growled in Benny's face. He was ready for Benny to lunge at him, and the two of them collided, then hit the floor hard. But instead of baring his neck, he fought.

They wrestled, rolling around on the floor for a short time, and then Benny was grabbing his head and pulling him close, his lips to Dean's left ear.

"He knows what he's doing," Benny whispered.

Dean was on top of Benny, hands fisted in Benny's shirt as he straddled his alpha, but he relaxed just a little. "What?" he asked, not bothering to whisper.

"You're not the only one who needs some help when they're hurting," Benny said.

Dean tried to pull away, but Benny had a good hold of his head. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he said, not giving a fuck that Sam and Cas were hearing only his side of the conversation.

"He's hurtin', Dean," Benny said, hands gentle on his head now that Dean was relaxing, not fighting. "He helped hold you down when you needed Sarah's help. Be there for him. Do the same for him."

Dean's body melted against Benny's. He realized Benny was right. He didn't like it, but he'd watched as Cas had challenged Benny, said the words that would get him in trouble instead of admitting he was hurting.

"Fuck," Dean breathed into Benny's neck. "This fuckin' sucks."

Benny gave him a pat on the back as they stood up, but as Dean looked to Castiel, his heart sank. He was staring down at his lap, shoulders drooping, and he looked so small on the bed.

"You ready, Cas?" Benny asked.

Dean wanted to shove Benny out of the room, to tell him to forget this whole thing, that this was ridiculous and awful. He wanted to hold Cas and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Cas looked up, tears in his eyes. "I like being able to control things," he said softly.

"Yeah," Benny said, just as softly. "I know."

"I thought...," Cas said, tears running down his face as he looked to Dean. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said. "You're going through a rough time and you let some of your responsibilities slip. Benny's going to take care of that for you, and then you can take care of everything."

Cas shook his head. "No, I wasn't talking about that."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding. "I'm listening."

"Mom and Dad tried to help me with my control issues," Cas said with a huff of not-so-funny laughter. "They told me I'd get myself into trouble if I didn't learn to relax."

Benny sat down on the edge of the bed, turning toward Cas. "You don't have to take care of everything and everyone. We're a team. We all look out for each other."

Cas sniffled, more tears running down his face. "I'm not talking about the fucking position I have in this house," he said, not so much angry as defeated and frustrated that they just weren't getting it.

"Cas," Sam said, taking a few steps into the room, "it's okay."

Dean turned to Sam, frowning. Sam knew something the rest of them didn't. The look on his face said it plain as day. Dean didn't like it. They didn't _have_ secrets. They never did that with each other. And Cas. What the fuck was going on?

"It's not okay," Cas said, shaking his head. "It's really far from okay."

Dean wondered where the fuck Charlie was, because it appeared that shit was hitting the fan, and she _had_ to feel the tension in the house. She could help. That was her job.

"It's my fault," Cas said, looking Dean in the eye. "It's my fault he's gone because I couldn't just let Sam handle it. I felt Gabe freaking out, and I wanted to fix things. We both have white magics, and orange magics were touching my mate when he was upset, containing him. I was the one that flared. Or at least I was the one that flared first."

Dean couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what he should say. And he couldn't wrap his head around the information.

"Are you listening to me?" Cas growled, getting to his knees on the bed, aggressive in a way Dean had never seen him. Or rather in a way Cas had never been to him. "I killed Gabe! I thought I could control a fucking level ten orange magics _and_ a level ten white magics, because yes, Gabe was... Fuck, Dean, he was beautiful."

Dean could hear the manic tone to Cas' voice, could see the wild look in his eyes. "You didn't mean to," Dean said, because he believed it with his entire being. He didn't know all the details, but that didn't matter. Cas would never have hurt Gabe unless it was a mistake or it couldn't be avoided.

"I may not have meant to," Cas said, bitterness in his voice, "but I wanted to control everything. I shoved my way in there and lit the fuse on the bomb that was the three of us." Cas shook his head, eyes welling up with tears again. "I felt him come apart," he said, devastated and broken. "I killed our mate."

Dean felt something in his chest, and it took him a moment to realize what it was, but when he did, it flared strong and hard. He was angry. He was really fucking angry. Shaking with rage. "If you killed Gabe, then so did Sam," he said, pointing at his brother.

He could see Sam crumble a bit, but Dean wasn't finished, and even though he knew what he'd said really hurt Sam, Dean couldn't stop until they got it all out on the table.

"And if you and Sam killed Gabe, then Sarah and Charlie killed the head alpha at their house," Dean said. "And while we're at it, I manipulated every single one of you with black magics."

"Don't start this," Cas hissed, nose scrunched up.

"Oh, I didn't start it," Dean said, shaking his head. "You fuckin' started it. So if we're all going to take responsibility for things that we had little to no control over, then I also destroyed an alpha's family by sending him to prison because of the building collapse. Or were you lying when you were holding me down and helping me work my way through that, helping me see that I was only doing what was right?!"

"That has nothing to do with this," Cas said.

"I know!" Dean said, voice getting louder. "But why stop now? When Benny and I were on a hunt ten years ago, I missed a shot. I didn't take out a werewolf, and the thing ended up killing three more people before we caught it." Dean shrugged, flippant tone to his voice. "Huh, I must've murdered them too."

Cas stumbled off the bed and got in Dean's face. "You've seen it before," he said, voice getting just as loud as Dean's. "You've seen how controlling I am, and I know it's something you and Gabe talked about. Well, it bit you guys in the ass. I didn't think Sam could handle it and I was possessive of Gabe, so I interfered when I shouldn't have. Sam's had his whole life to learn how to handle magics, but no. I wouldn't let him handle it. I had to shove my way in there, push Sam out of the way, and I tried to contain Gabe. Ask Sam. Or maybe you remember this from all the research you did about magics. What happens when you try to contain magics? What happens when even an experienced sorcerer tries to contain magics in someone who's scared or doesn't know what they're doing?"

Dean couldn't back down. He knew the answers to Cas' questions, but this was a challenge. Cas was challenging him because Cas had already decided he was guilty and sentenced himself to misery.

"This city should thank Gabe," Cas said, shaking his head. "Cities have been leveled by what I tried to pull, but Gabe was always looking out for everyone else. So instead of destroying the entire fucking city, he turned it on himself. We should be throwing a fucking parade for him."

The mirror on their dresser cracked at the same time as a light bulb in the lamp on their nightstand blew. Everyone flinched, but Dean had dealt with Sam and his magics for his whole life. It didn't slow him down.

"Sam?" Dean said, still looking Cas in the eye.

"Yeah?" Sam said, voice soft.

"How fast did this whole thing happen?" Dean asked. "From the moment you realized something was going wrong to the time everyone in the house felt the release of energy."

"Less than twelve seconds," Sam said.

"So would you say Cas made a quick decision?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Cas, how many split-second decisions have we made over the years?" Dean asked. "On hunts, with life in general, and in our relationships with one another?"

"Don't forgive me for this," Cas said, shaking his head.

"You don't get to control whether I forgive you or not," Dean said, shrugging.

The moment it hit him, Cas' eyes went wide. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said. "Things get out of control. It happens all the time. It sucks, and life would be awesome if everything was under control, but it never is. That's part of life. You made a quick decision. A decision to protect your mate from danger. In some alternate universe it might've even been what saved everyone including Gabe, but it didn't in this one. You're inexperienced, Sam isn't an expert, Gabe's dam broke, and the three of you freaked the fuck out."

"It was wrong," Cas said. "It was the wrong decision."

"Shit happens," Dean said. "I miss him. I love him so much, and this strange almost-emptiness fucking hurts. But I'm not gonna let you stand there and take the blame for it. I know you," he said, poking Cas in the chest. "And I know you would _never_ have done _anything_ to hurt Gabe. _Never!_ What happened was... It was awful, and nobody should have to go through that, but you know what? Gabe would forgive you if he was here, and he never would've blamed you for it in the first place. I don't blame you for this. It was a mistake, Cas. That's all."

Cas practically launched himself at Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "It hurts, and I just want him back," he said, voice cracking.

"I know," Dean said, holding Cas as tightly as he wanted to. "I want him back too."

"It feels like I'm stuck here," Cas said. "Everything in the house reminds me of him, and when I leave during the day, sometimes I forget that he's gone, and then I get home and it just hurts all over again, so I don't even want to leave because I don't want to forget again and then just feel the loss all over again when I get home. It hurts too much. I can't do this, Dean."

"It'll get better, Cas," Dean said.

"No, I mean I can't be here," Cas said. "I can't be what this community needs. I can't function when all I'm doing is walking around constantly stuck in my own head. I'm trapped by this house and by everything. I built my life around it and it's suffocating me."

"Okay, we've already got Madison here helping, so we'll just request someone part-time from labor management to help you," Dean said. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Cas pulled back, arms still around Dean, but only loosely so they could look each other in the eye. "You're not listening. I can't do this. I can't be here. I can't be what everybody needs me to be. I have to leave and... I have to go somewhere. I'm only dragging all of us down."

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

Cas frowned at him. "Huh?"

"No," Dean repeated.

"No, what?" Cas asked, face screwed up in confusion.

"No, you can't leave," Dean said, tone of voice almost flippant.

"But...," Cas started, then let out a huff. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I'm never letting you go," Dean said.

Cas shook his head, frustrated. "I'm not leaving _you_. I just," he said, then tossed his arms up. "This. All of this. The house, the responsibilities. Everyone depending on me. The city. My parents. _Your_ parents. The big guy behind you who's itching to fix this whole thing, but he's a warrior so all he can think of is clubbing me over the head and locking me in the closet, and... I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," Dean said, giving Cas a small smile. "Things get overwhelming sometimes. That's life. But we're a family and we stick together. We're there for each other. The reason the big guy behind me is blushing right now is because he's embarrassed that he was seriously considering clubbing you, and the reason he was seriously considering it is because he loves you, not because you're useful to this house."

Cas looked over Dean's shoulder and sighed. "I just want to hide. I don't want to see people. I don't want them looking at me. I don't want them expecting something of me. And getting locked in the closet doesn't sound so bad right now."

"We don't expect anything of you," Dean said.

"No, I don't mean you," Cas said, body deflating a little. "I mean the city."

"Okay, then don't worry about it," Dean said, shrugging. "As of right now there's a shift in duties. You take what you want, when you think you can handle it and if you want to do it, but other than that leave the rest of it to us."

"But you can't...," Cas started, but closed his mouth when Dean covered it with his hand.

"It'll get taken care of," Dean said, pulling his hand away. "We'll all work together. If you need some time to work through things, you'll get it. We have a big responsibility, an obligation to this city, but not at the expense of our mental and physical health. Benny, Sam, and I will take care of anything normally assigned to you, and if you feel like working on something one day, that's okay, we'll let you pick what you'd like to do, but if you're not up to working a day or seven, then you'll rest or do something else. It's not a big deal. We're all here for each other."

"But it's my responsi-," Cas started, but Dean put his hand over Cas' mouth again.

"I lost one of my mates," Dean said, ignoring Cas' tiny flinch. He pulled his hand away from Cas' mouth. "Right now I'm having a really hard time with Madison being in the house, with talking to her, and I just didn't seem to be able to bring myself to help her learn how to order her own supplies. Do you know who took over that responsibility for me?"

Cas shook his head. "I thought you did it."

"Nope," Dean said. "It's my responsibility, but because Nick knew I was having trouble with Madison being in Gabe's space, he showed her the system."

"Oh," Cas said, lips stuck in a little O.

"Being a family doesn't mean running away from our problems or everybody dealing with their grief by themselves," Dean said. "It means we help each other out, everybody does what they can, and we make it work, even if it means clubbing you over the head like Benny was trying to do when I pounced on him."

Cas smiled. "It wasn't my head he was going to club."

"Yeah, but you've got a really great ass, so who can blame him for wanting to get his hands on it?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Very funny," Benny grumbled as he came around behind Cas and put his hands on Cas' shoulders. "Sometimes I can be like a bull in a China shop, but it got you two talkin', so who's the dumb animal, here?"

"You," Dean said, smirking.

Benny sighed, shaking his head, but Dean could see that he was amused. "Okay, I've got somethin' in the garage I need some help with. Will you help me out, Cas?" Benny asked.

"The garage?" Cas asked, nose scrunching up. It was no secret Cas wasn't the type to tinker with anything in the garage.

"Please?" Benny asked as she nuzzled at the back of Cas' neck.

Cas smiled. "Okay," he said, leaning back a little.

Dean gave Cas a kiss on the jaw, then patted his arm. "You boys have fun."

"I'll bring him back t'you in one piece," Benny said as he took Cas by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

Dean frowned as he realized the sash had fallen to the floor. He picked it up and set it back on the dresser, spreading it out over the top, his fingers running over the three ribbons that represented each of them.

"I don't know how you guys will feel about it," Sam said, "but can I suggest the two of you bed-hop for a while? Any of us would love to have one or both of you in our beds, and it might get you guys out of the rut, especially if Cas is having a hard time with everything reminding him of Gabe."

Dean turned toward Sam. "Thanks," he said with a nod. "I think we'll take you up on that offer."

"Does that mean I get the both of you tonight?" Sam asked, mouth quirking up into a smile.

"I'll check with Cas," Dean said, remembering how much Cas wanted to get to know Sam better. "He'll probably say yes."

"Cool," Sam said, then walked up to Dean and hugged him.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sam. Smelling pack and Sam and family. He was glad Sam wasn't hesitating to offer his own bed. He'd been worried that Sam was feeling guilty about Gabe, that he might try to avoid them, but inviting them in meant Sam was reaching out, and Dean was thrilled.

"How about you" Sam asked, voice soft as he held onto Dean. "You doin' okay?"

Dean nodded against Sam's shoulder. "I don't think everything has set in yet. It doesn't feel real, so I'm not... I miss him. A lot. But...," he said as he pulled away from Sam, still resting his hands on Sam's upper arms. "I think I'm okay."

"Okay," Sam said, giving Dean a small smile.

*

Dean finally turned the light off in the office sometime around one a.m. He trudged up the stairs and headed for Sam's room, hoping he'd find them asleep. He was tired, and even though sex would be fun, he didn't know if he could keep his eyes open.

"Oh, fuck," Dean breathed as he walked into Sam's room.

Sam was sitting against the headboard, legs spread with Cas between them, leaning back against Sam's front. Cas was naked and flushed, his cock hard and leaking as he squirmed and moaned around the gag in his mouth. Dean couldn't see Cas' hands, and it appeared that Sam had tied Cas' wrists behind his back, Cas' chest pushed out with the strain.

"See, I told you he'd be up here soon," Sam said as he slowly stroked Cas.

Dean almost stumbled as he walked over to the bed. "That's fuckin' hot," he said, eyes taking in everything.

Cas was sweating, his hair plastered to his head. The ball gag in his mouth had been in long enough that there was drool dripping off Cas' chin from each corner of his mouth, as if Cas had been tossing his head back and forth.

Sam was still in his jeans, but nothing else, and he wasn't in a hurry to get Cas off, his hand moving over Cas' cock in a pace slow enough that Cas would never be able to come. Cas' cock was glistening with lube and precome.

"I told him that he couldn't come until you did tonight," Sam said. "We've been waiting for you. How long has it been Cas. Ten minutes?"

Cas shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Oh, more like twenty, then," Sam said.

Cas let out a growl of frustration. "Uh-uh."

Sam chuckled. "Hmm, it's quarter after one, so yeah, that means we've been here a while. I'd say about fifty minutes, but he's only been edged once."

Cas whimpered, his head falling back against Sam. He tried to thrust up into Sam's hand, but Sam just moved with him.

"Huh, I was wrong again," Sam said. "Now that I think about it, it was probably more like five or six times he's been edged."

"Uh-uh!" Cas grunted.

"Oh, that's right," Sam said. "You've been counting. Tell me how many times I've edged you. Tell Dean just like I've had you tell me."

Cas squeezed his eyes shut, obviously trying to control himself. He lifted his head, eyes opening as he almost glared at Dean. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh."

"Good boy," Sam almost purred. "There's your answer, Dean. Cas almost came eleven times tonight before you got up here."

Dean's cock twitched. Cas looked desperate. He looked wrecked and strung out. He looked beautiful.

"So do you want to tell Dean or should I?" Sam asked.

"Tell me what?" Dean asked as he rubbed the palm of his right hand over his crotch.

"Well, I told Cas that he doesn't get to pick what we do tonight or make any decisions," Sam said. "You know, control issues and all. So what we're gonna do is play a game. He doesn't get to come until you do, and you don't get to come until you get enough points."

Dean groaned, and really it was half from arousal and half because Sam was such a big geek. Points? Really? "How do I earn points and how many points do I have to earn?"

"Nine points total," Sam said. "But you have to choose what you'll do to earn them. The first one is if you take all your clothes off, you get one point. If you do a little striptease for us, you'll get three points."

"Aww, Sam, c'mon," Dean whined.

"Cas' cock just twitched when I said striptease," Sam sing-songed.

Dean sighed. "Only two choices?"

"Two."

"You want this, Cas?" Dean asked, grinning. Cas nodded, eyes wide. "Okay."

Dean had kicked his shoes off hours ago, but he was still wearing his socks, a T-shirt, a flannel over top of that, and some old blue jeans. He turned to the side, giving Sam and Cas a profile view of him, and shrugged the flannel down and over his right shoulder, then turned his head to grin at them.

"That do it for ya?" he asked.

"A little slower," Sam said, obviously very interested.

Dean chuckled. "Okay."

He turned his back to them and leaned over, then wiggled his ass before standing up again and turning the upper half of his body to the left, looking at them over his shoulder. He shrugged the left side of his flannel over his shoulder and wiggled his ass again.

"Better?" he asked.

Both of them nodded, eyes wide as they watched him. Dean put his arms out to his sides, then back, letting the flannel fall from his wrists and onto the floor before turning around to face them again and lifting his T-shirt to show off his tummy, then one nipple.

Cas groaned, his hips jerking a little as if he wanted to get more friction on his dick. Sam squeezed instead, making Cas whimper.

Dean pulled the T-shirt off and tossed it aside, then unbuttoned his jeans. He was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, and he reached down in them to tug on his cock a few times. Cas and Sam were both watching intently, and as Dean let the tip of his dick peek out over the waistline, Cas groaned again.

"Fuck yeah," Sam breathed as Dean turned around and pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough that they could see the curve of his ass.

Dean pulled them down slowly, then wiggled his ass, smiling as both Sam and Cas made noises of appreciation. He let the jeans and boxers fall to the floor, then turned around and crawled onto the end of the bed.

"What next?" he asked, reaching back to pull his socks off.

"You can close your eyes and stroke your cock until I tell you to stop, which gets you one point," Sam said as he unbuckled the ball gag from behind Cas' head, "or you can earn three points by keeping your eyes open and telling us what a pretty cock you have. Give us some nice dirty talk."

Dean felt his face heat up. "I'm gonna guess you came up with that one," he said to Sam.

After setting the ball gag on the bed next to him, Sam reached up and massaged Cas' jaw, not bothering to wipe up all the drool. "Your choice," Sam said.

Dean's dick was only half hard, but he took hold of it and gave it a few tugs while looking down at the bed.

"Up here," Sam said. "Look up at us or close your eyes."

It was one thing to come up with dirty talk about what he was doing to someone else or how the other person looked, but talking about himself was a completely different matter. Dean liked focusing on his partners, and as he raised his head, his cheeks and tips of his ears feeling flushed, he realized that's exactly what it was for. Cas loved consensual humiliation. Sam wasn't the one that asked for this part. Cas was. His mate.

If Cas wanted blushing and stuttering and Dean sweating his way through a little show for him, then that's what Cas would get.

Dean bit his lip as he looked Cas in the eye and rubbed the flat of his left hand over his stomach, his right hand still on his cock. "I'm getting hard for you," he said, then licked his lips.

Sam rubbed his thumb over the head of Cas' cock, slow circles that had Cas squirming.

"Do you like watching, Cas?" Dean asked, grinning. "Do you like watching me play with my cock for you?"

Cas nodded, his breath catching in his throat. "Yes, Dean."

"You want me to spread for you?" Dean asked, his left hand moving down to his balls.

"Yeah," Cas said. "Yeah, I want that."

Dean spread he knees wide and sat back on his heels, thrusting forward a couple times before finally settling. He stroked his cock slowly, then took hold of the base and waved his cock back and forth.

Precome oozed out of his cock, so Dean swiped his finger over the tip and leaned forward, pushing his finger into Cas' mouth. Cas moaned, eyes closing as he sucked on Dean's finger.

Dean pulled his finger out, chuckling when Cas tried to follow him. Sam put his left hand flat on Cas' chest, holding him back.

"Nope, you're stayin' right here, pretty boy," Sam said, grinning.

Cas' cheeks flushed, and it was a beautiful look on him. "Ah! S-Sam!" he yelped, back arching.

"Yeah, Cas?" Sam asked, all feigned innocence as he stroked Cas' cock.

"Sam, I-uh," Cas moaned, then he flinched, eyes widening. "Sam, please!"

"Oh, right," Sam drawled as his right hand slowed, but never stopped moving. "You weren't supposed to come yet."

Sam reached down with his left hand and grabbed Cas' left leg, putting it up on his own leg, then did the same with Cas' right leg, spreading Cas wide enough that Dean could easily see Cas' balls and hole.

"Isn't that a pretty hole, Dean?" Sam asked, right hand moving slowly on Cas' cock while he tickled Cas' balls with his left.

"So fuckin' hot," Dean said, leering appreciatively.

"You get another choice," Sam said. "You can either jerk yourself off until you come all over yourself, which earns you one point for every ten minutes you can keep yourself going, or you can earn three points by taking option number two."

"And what's option number two?" Dean asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Sam said, smirking.

"C'mon, Sam," Dean said, and yeah, he was whining a little bit.

Sam snorted. "You say that like I'm gonna end up doing something you hate. We're all getting off tonight, one way or another. Now do you want to take option number one or number two? And remember, option number one means you don't earn all your points until you've been playing with your dick for over thirty minutes, and neither of you get to come until you hit nine points."

Dean chuckled. "Okay, I'm game. Option number two."

Sam grinned. "Awesome. First you need to get lubed up. Take this," he said, tossing Dean a bottle of lube, "and finger yourself open."

Dean flicked open the tube, squirted a generous amount on his fingers, then reached behind himself and pushed two fingers into his asshole. He winced and wriggled a little, quickly opening himself up and getting a third finger in there. He had no idea what Sam wanted to do, so he figured four fingers would be enough prep for anything Sam had in mind. The fourth finger was more of a stretch, but Dean did it, then wiped his hand off on his thigh.

"Show us your hole," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled as he turned around and spread his ass cheeks for them.

"Oh yeah," Sam moaned as Cas whimpered. "I bet you'd like to get your cock inside that hole. You want your fat cock inside that hole, Cas?"

Cas' breathing was a little ragged. "Whatever you want, Sam."

"You are being _such_ a good boy tonight, Cas," Sam said, and Dean could hear Sam kissing Cas. It must've been along his neck or shoulders, little kisses that had Cas gasping. "Okay, you can turn around."

Dean did as he was told, smiling when he saw just how wrecked Cas looked. "What now?" he asked.

"We're gonna use Cas as our little sex doll," Sam said, and Dean didn't know which of them whimpered and which one of them squeaked, but it was obvious everyone was on board with that. "You're gonna spread out on your back, feet flat on the bed and knees spread."

Dean quickly moved into position, eager to see what Sam had in mind. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yup," Sam said, nodding. "Now Cas, you're not allowed to do anything. You don't get to decide if we fuck him fast or slow, hard or gentle. I'm gonna fuck you, and you're just gonna be there to act as my cock extender."

"Sam! Sam, I'm going to come!" Cas said, squirming against Sam, eyes wide, voice thick with panic.

Sam squeezed Cas' cock with his right hand and his balls with his left, making Cas whine, his back arch. He closed his eyes and put his head back on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cas said, and Dean watched as come dribbled out of Cas' cock. It definitely wasn't Cas' normal, which meant Sam had ruined Cas' orgasm. "Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" he said as he turned his face to Sam's neck and appeared to be hiding, his chest heaving with his breaths.

The whole thing was so beautiful, so fucking hot that Dean was squeezing the base of his own cock to keep himself in check.

"Huh, I didn't tell you that you could come," Sam said.

Cas whimpered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I tried, but it felt really good and thinking about what you were going to do to Dean and I pushed me over. I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry."

"You were a very good boy, Cas," Sam said, smiling.

Cas froze. "Huh?" he asked, blinking stupidly at Dean, as if Dean could figure out what the fuck Sam meant.

"You were a very good boy," Sam said. "You tried for me, and you lasted much longer than I thought you would."

"But I came when I wasn't supposed to," Cas said, almost pouting.

"Were you supposed to be in control tonight?" Sam asked.

"No, but...," Cas started, but gasped and practically melted against Sam as Sam started stroking him again.

"I purposely pushed you all night," Sam said. "And you held on until your body gave in without your permission. I know you didn't mean to, but when I said you don't get to make the decisions tonight, I meant it. That was so fuckin' hot, Cas. I felt your body shaking, fighting it. Felt your balls getting tighter, pulling up, your cock jerking in my hand, and I just kept going. So fuckin' hot, man."

Cas turned his face to Sam's neck again. "It should be against the rules to use sex as a way to teach life lessons," he said, petulance oozing from every bit of him. "That was mean, and I think you should make it up to me."

Sam let out a bark of laughter. "I should? Huh, okay. Well, you still don't get to decide what happens tonight, but I'm not done with everything I had planned. You're gonna sit here, spread out for Dean while I get you hard again. And then that little sex doll thing I was talking about? We're still gonna do that. I might let you come again, but that hasn't been decided yet, so hopefully Dean's really good at begging, because you don't get to come again unless he gives me an Oscar-worthy performance."

Cas whimpered as Sam started rolling his balls, the thumb of his right hand rubbing over the tip of his cock. "I can't get hard again. Not yet."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Sam asked.

Dean's mouth dropped open, because he'd never really thought much of Sam and Cas fucking. Of course it was hot, but Dean liked sex. What he hadn't expected was how Cas would react to Sam's aggressiveness in bed. Dean's mate, his alpha mate who always wanted control, always wanted to be the one on top, who had a hard time taking orders and letting go was melting for Sam.

"No, Sam, I'm sorry," Cas said, relaxing against Sam and placing a gentle kiss on Sam's neck.

Dean didn't know what to do, what to say, because his mate was no longer trying to fuck up into Sam's hand, wasn't trying to pull away or insist that he could or couldn't do something, and even the tone of his voice had changed.

"Nothin' to be sorry for, little one," Sam said, and there was tenderness in his voice. Sam looked up at Dean. "You might want to sit up for a while so you don't strain your neck. It'll take a few minutes for me to get Cas' cock nice and hard again."

Dean sat up, rubbing his neck because it was a little stiff. Sam placed a soft kiss on Cas' forehead and continued stroking him.

"Sam?" Cas said, his voice quiet and almost lethargic.

"Yes?"

"My wrists hurt," Cas said, and there was the beginning of a pout on Cas' lips.

"Thank you for telling me," Sam said, reaching between them, and soon Sam was dropping the tie he'd used to bind Cas' wrists on the bed next to them and holding Cas' wrists in his big hands, massaging the soreness out of them.

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said, letting out a sigh.

"You're welcome," Sam said. "You're a good boy for telling me about it."

Cas smiled at the compliment, closing his eyes as Sam set Cas' hands on his thighs and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his right palm, then tossed the bottle back onto the bed. When he wrapped his right hand around Cas' cock again, Cas hissed.

"Such a good boy," Sam said. "Gonna get you all hard again so you can fill Dean up with that big cock of yours. We want him to really feel it."

Cas moaned, resting his hands on Sam's forearms. His cock was only half hard, but Dean could already see it perking up some with the attention from Sam. Dean knew what that was like. Sam's hands were big and strong, and it seemed like he had this way of just knowing when to give a little squeeze or twist, when to go faster, when to slow down a bit to ramp up the anticipation.

"See what a good boy we have, Dean?" Sam asked, then trailed the fingers of his left hand over Cas' balls, down even more, and finally ran the pad of his middle finger over Cas' hole.

Cas squirmed, but he didn't pull away. Sam had enough lube on his hands that pushing his middle finger in was easy, and Dean watched as Cas' hole opened for Sam. Sam took his time, slowly fucking in and out of Cas' hole until Cas whimpered and thrust upward.

"What's wrong, little one?" Sam asked.

Dean started stroking his own cock again, having lost a bit of his erection while being so preoccupied with what Sam was doing to Cas.

"More, please," Cas said.

Dean's cock twitched at the desperation in Cas' voice, the half-lidded gaze he was sending Dean's way. Cas knew full well what they looked like, and knew that Dean was getting an eyeful.

"More of my fingers inside you?" Sam asked. "You want me to fill up your little hole?"

Cas nodded. "Yes," he said, then gasped as Sam pushed both his index and middle fingers into Cas' hole and tugged on the rim. "Yeah! Fuck, like that!" he groaned as he tried to spread his legs even more.

Cas' nails were digging into Sam's forearms, and he opened his mouth, letting out a long groan as Sam pushed three fingers into him, going as deep as he could given the position they were in.

Sam waved Cas' cock back and forth. "Looks pretty hard to me. I think you're ready to be our toy."

Cas started to move, but Sam pulled his fingers out and wrapped his left arm around Cas' stomach, using his right hand to push them both up and getting them to their knees, Cas hanging on for the ride.

"Get on your back," Sam said, and Dean nearly fell off the bed, quickly moving into position.

Sam reached down and cupped the inside of Cas' thighs, then pulled him up onto his own lap. Cas' eyes went wide as Sam reached between them with his right hand, lifted Cas a little with his left, and pushed his cock into Cas' hole.

"Sam!" Cas yelped, reaching back to hang onto Sam's sides.

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Cas' middle, getting his arms underneath Cas' and holding tight, then he grabbed Cas' cock with his right hand and slapped it down on Dean's thigh.

Dean spread his legs wide and lifted his ass off the bed a little, just enough to make it easier for Sam to get Cas' cock into him.

"Ready for us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding.

Sam cleared his throat, giving Dean a meaningful look. "Ready for us?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Dean said, grinning sheepishly. "Please fuck me! Put your big cock in me, Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes, but pushed forward and slowly sank into Dean's hole, Cas just an extension of his own body. "You'd better try harder than that. Cas would probably like to come again. Wouldn't you, Cas?"

"If that's what you want," Cas said.

Dean groaned as Cas' cock filled him, grabbing his own cock and stroking as he adjusted to Cas' size. Dean couldn't look away as Sam started thrusting, his and Cas' bodies moving like one as Sam fucked him slowly, their bodies almost rolling into Dean.

"Well, I dunno, Cas, Dean's not doing a very good job," Sam said, fucking Dean a little faster.

Cas looked Dean in the eye. "I wanna come. Please, Dean."

Dean couldn't resist that. "Sammy, please. Please let Cas come."

"I think you can do better than that," Sam said, then nibbled on Cas' right shoulder.

"Please, Dean!" Cas said, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sam's head, stretching his body out and looking so desperate as Sam used him.

"Sammy, please!" Dean said. "He's been a really good boy all night. Please let him come. Please!"

"I dunno," Sam said, but Dean could hear the strain in his voice. Sam had been playing with Cas long before Dean came into the room and had to be desperate to come himself. "I'm still not convinced."

Sam moved closer, pushing Cas' cock deeper into Dean with his thrusts. Dean wanted to touch. He wanted to do something. But Sam was running the show, and if anything that made it even hotter because Dean got a front row seat to Cas submitting to Sam, letting his body be used as a toy, a plaything for them as Sam fucked them both harder.

"Please! Sam, I wanna feel him come inside me!" Dean said, feeling the urgency himself now that he was getting closer to the edge. "I know you wanna feel his hole squeezing around your cock. Feels so fuckin' good, Sammy. His body shakes and he does this little shimmy when he comes on somebody else's cock. Like he wants to get you in deeper, and if he just could push back further, wiggle back into you, he thinks he can make it. I know you wanna feel that."

"Fuck," Sam growled.

Suddenly Sam was pushing Cas down, and Dean let out a grunt as Cas dropped down onto him, chest to chest and stomach to stomach. And then Sam was fucking them both, his right hand holding Cas down and his left hand pushing Dean's right knee out, spreading him wider.

"Think you guys can come like this? Huh?" Sam asked, panting. "With my cock poundin' into your tight little hole, Cas? And nothin' but the friction of Cas' belly and his cock inside you to come, Dean?"

The weight of Sam fucking Cas pushed Cas' cock deep inside him, and instead of just going along for the ride, Cas grabbed Dean's head and pulled him close, kissing him even as Sam fucked them harder.

Cas flinched as Sam smacked his ass, whimpering into Dean's mouth. Dean reached up and grabbed a hold of Cas' ass cheeks, spreading them for Sam, and on the next thrust, Cas yelped into Dean's mouth, Sam's cock going deeper, and then Cas was coming, whining against Dean's neck and squirming on top of him, his hips jerking.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh, fuck, he's... Oh, so fuckin' tight. Oh, fuck, Cas!"

Dean couldn't get to his own cock, and he almost didn't care because Sam and Cas were panting and whimpering and just as Cas came down from his own orgasm, Sam started coming himself and fucked them so hard that Cas flinched from the overstimulation.

Sam groaned as his hips slowed. "Keep his ass spread," he said. "I wanna watch."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Wish I could watch too."

Sam pulled out, and Cas whimpered again even as Sam let out a low groan. "S'fuckin' hot, Cas. Leakin' all over," Sam said.

"Ah!" Cas yelped, and Dean knew without even asking that Sam was pushing his fingers into Cas, playing with the mess and rubbing around the rim. Cas squirmed this way and that, but didn't ask Sam to stop, didn't complain.

"Dude, my dick hurts," Dean grumbled.

Sam chuckled. "And?"

"And I wanna come!" Dean said.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said. "I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

Dean snorted. "Asshole."

"C'mon, Cas," Sam said, smacking Dean's hands away from Cas' ass and lifting Cas up and off Dean. "Let's roll you over here so I can make Dean scream."

"Wait, what?" Dean said, eyes widening as Sam grabbed him and flipped him over, getting him to his hands and knees.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Sam teased, pushing Dean's back until Dean face-planted onto the bed, his ass still up in the air.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" Dean groaned as Sam sucked on his rim, tongue poking into him as he licked and sucked Cas' come out of Dean's hole, his right hand wrapped around Dean's sore cock and tugging.

Cas batted Sam's hand away from Dean's cock. "Use both hands to spread him. I'll play with his cock."

Dean whimpered as Sam did just that, obeying Cas for the first time that night. Dean pushed his ass back, trying to get more, but he was so close to coming, too close, and so much sooner than he would've liked he was coming, his cock spurting onto the sheets below him as Sam sucked every last bit of Cas' come out his hole.

Sam kissed the base of Dean's spine and helped him roll onto his side. "Fuckin' hot. Both'a you."

"I can't move," Cas said, "but I'm getting cold."

Dean chuckled, then flat out laughed as Sam picked Cas up and dropped him with his head up by the headboard, landing softly on a pillow. Cas was smiling, wriggling in and getting comfy while Sam pulled the blanket up around him and tucked him in.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, I'm still a little cold," Cas said. "My sides are cold. Like something's missing."

Well, Dean couldn't resist that. He and Sam climbed under the covers and wrapped themselves around Cas, Dean sharing Cas' pillow and Sam using Cas' left upper arm as a pillow.

"I still expect you to make it up to me, Sam," Cas said.

"Huh?" Sam said, lifting his head up.

"Life lessons and sex don't mix," Cas said. "A wake-up blowjob should make me feel better about it though."

Dean chuckled as Sam snorted. "Think we could both get one, Cas?" Dean asked.

"All right, all right," Sam said. "Cas gets a wake-up blowjob."

"And Dean?" Cas said.

"Don't you think you'll wake Dean up when you come?" Sam asked.

"You're right," Cas said. "You can just call his a morning blowjob."

Sam chuckled. "Dork," he said affectionately.

They drifted off to sleep, content in a pile. And it wasn't until Dean was almost asleep that he remembered why they were in Sam's room. Why they were spending the night in someone else's room. He tried to ignore the ache in his chest and the sudden panic at realizing he'd forgotten. It was a good thing Sam and Cas had worn him out as much as they had because Dean didn't have to suffer with his aching loss very long before he fell asleep.


	27. Getting Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are still adjusting to life without Gabe, and everyone is trying to be supportive even though they're hurting too. They're making it work, but then Crowley sticks his nose in Dean's business.

Gabe had his arms wrapped around Dean as he fucked him, panting into Dean's mouth as the headboard smacked against the wall over and over. Dean wrapped his legs around Gabe's waist, fingernails indenting the skin of Gabe's upper arms.

"C'mon, c'mon," Dean chanted. "Wanna feel it. C'mon."

Gabe grunted, and Dean felt Gabe's knot growing, the base of Gabe's dick getting bigger as Gabe slammed into him.

"Oh, fuck, Dean," Gabe growled. "I just wanna stay inside you."

"Fuck, yeah," Dean said, wincing as Gabe's knot caught on his rim. "C'mon. Fuck me. Knot me."

Gabe gave another good thrust and Dean gasped as the knot popped inside him, the burning stretch making him hiss. Gabe bit down on Dean's shoulder, drawing blood as he rutted, no longer able to pull out.

"Gonna stay in you forever," Gabe said. "I'm never leaving."

Suddenly Dean was crying. Heaving sobs that stole his breath, tears clouding his vision until he couldn't see Gabe anymore. He held onto his mate, digging his fingers into the skin, but there was nothing to hold onto, and Dean cried harder, his hole aching and his chest a gaping wound.

"Can you feel me, Dean?" Gabe asked, fingernails scraping across the claiming bite on Dean's leg. "C'mon, you're here with me. Don't think about out there. I'm right here with you."

"Ah, fuck," Dean cried out, back arching, but he didn't mind the pain. In fact, the burn across his claiming bite felt good. It was a reminder that Gabe was with him. His mate.

"Dean!"

Dean woke with a start, eyes wide and unable to remember where he was for a moment, Cas' worried face hovering over him.

"You were crying in your sleep," Cas said, hands gentle on Dean's chest.

Dean reached up and wiped at his face. "Sorry."

Cas put his head down on Dean's chest, breath tickling Dean's skin. "Want to tell me what the dream was about?" he asked, voice soft.

Dean let out a humorless chuckle. "It's just a dream I keep having. I kinda want it to stop, but I also kinda don't want it to stop."

"Gabe?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Cas' head.

"I have an idea," Cas said, crawling off the bed and walking into the closet.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he blinked at the bright light from the closet.

Cas flipped the light off and walked back into the room with armfuls of shirts that Dean recognized, his stomach clenching.

"Just try it," Cas said as he dumped the shirts onto the bed and climbed in. "If you don't like it, we'll stop."

"Okay," Dean said, keeping his voice low as Cas spread the shirts out over the both of them, pulling them up around their faces.

"It's okay," Cas said, smiling at Dean and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Just try it for me."

Dean had ignored the shirts hanging in the closet, his eyes finding other things to look at while he was in there. They hadn't gotten rid of any of his clothes or belongings in the room because taking the last of Gabe's things out of the room meant accepting that he was gone, and as much as Dean wanted to be mature and treat it in a healthy way, he didn't want to let go. Getting rid of Gabe's stuff was letting go. He wasn't ready.

Cas snuggled down, and Dean closed his eyes as he realized just how much the shirts smelled like Gabe. Nick used mild soap when he washed the clothes unless there was some kind of stain, so Gabe's scent was still in there, especially in the ones he didn't bother washing all that often and instead hung them back up until he wore them again. Nick must've known Gabe's mates would want to bury themselves in the scent and didn't wash the slightly used clothes.

Dean turned his face, pushing one of the shirts against his face and breathed deeply as Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and wrapping his left arm around Dean's middle.

Cas let out a happy sigh. "Sometimes I go into the closet and push my face into his clothes and pretend he's just gone for the day. Maybe he's at the local medical center, getting bored at a meeting that's taking too long. Or maybe he's at a conference out of town, and because he knows how much I love to scent him, he left one of his shirts behind. One that he rubbed all over himself and left just for me."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. His chest ached, but it felt good to be surrounded by Gabe's scent. It smelled like home and happiness and contentment.

"I've never been good at being alone," Cas said, voice barely a whisper. "Even as a kid I didn't like sleeping alone. Mom used to come in sometimes and snuggle with me for a while until I fell asleep, and then she'd go back into her room and sleep with Dad. But there were plenty of times I'd wake up in the middle of the night, overwhelmed by the feeling of being alone."

Dean reached up and ran the tips of his fingers over Cas' forearm. Both Cas and Gabe had mentioned Cas' issues with loneliness over the years, but Dean hadn't realized it was such a problem for him.

"In the summertime," Cas continued, "when it was warm outside, Gabe and I slept with our windows open because I could smell him, and it felt almost like he was there with me."

Dean kissed the top of Cas' head. Cas and Gabe had grown up living next door to each other, and Dean remembered being in Cas' house, opening the window in Cas' room, and what seemed like only a few feet away Gabe would open his own window in his own room. They would talk back and forth, sometimes yell out the window and ask Gabe to come over and play, and sometimes Gabe would demand they come to his house instead.

"Mom figured out what we were doing at night," Cas said, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice, "and she knew I didn't like being alone, so she bought walkie-talkies for us."

Dean smiled. He remembered that. He remembered being a little jealous because his house was too far away for the walkie-talkies to work. They'd still played with them when he was at Cas or Gabe's house, but Dean was always just a little jealous of that.

"Gabe and I would talk while we were falling asleep," Cas said. "And when he started to drift off, he'd hit the hold button and leave it on all night so I could listen to him breathing. I'd set my walkie-talkie on the pillow next to me and it almost felt like he was there with me."

Dean closed his eyes, rubbing his nose in Cas' hair even as his chest ached for Cas.

"Sometimes we'd get in an argument," Cas said. "Stupid kid stuff. But even if Gabe was furious with me, he'd still turn his walkie-talkie on at night and let me listen to him breathing."

"I'm glad you guys had each other," Dean said.

Cas let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Me too."

They were quiet for a while, enjoying the scent of Gabe filling their nostrils and the warmth of being wrapped around each other.

"Even when we moved here," Cas said, "I still couldn't sleep alone. So I spent almost every night in here with him. It wasn't about sex. I mean, we did have sex, but that wasn't what it was about. I haven't really used my room here."

Dean smiled, though he felt a small twinge of worry. "Is that why you were more than ready to volunteer your room for Madison?"

Cas nodded. "Mostly it was because I didn't want her in your old room either, but it certainly wasn't a sacrifice to give her my room."

"I'm kinda glad somebody's in your room," Dean said, suddenly feeling very possessive. "Now you have no other choice than to sleep with me."

Cas sighed. "It _has_ been difficult sleeping with you."

"Huh?" Dean asked, frowning.

Cas lifted his head, grinning. "Because you're a cuddler, and I wake up at all hours of the night with an octopus wrapped around me."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a good thing you're cute. Otherwise I'd have to work really hard at proving I'm not a cuddler. As it is now, I know you'd pout and I'd feel bad, so I may as well just give up and admit defeat."

Cas kissed the corner of Dean's mouth, then put his head back down on Dean's shoulder. "What does it feel like?" he asked.

"Cuddling with you?" Dean asked.

Cas huffed out a laugh. "No. I know you like cuddling, so I don't need to ask. I want to know what the mark feels like. The claiming bite."

"Oh," Dean said. He opened his mouth, but then realized he didn't know what to say.

Cas lifted his head, a sad look in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," Dean said, giving Cas a little smile. "It's not that. I just don't know how to explain it," he said, then looked at the ceiling, trying to come up with something. "It's tingly at times. When you and I are fucking it almost itches. Other times I don't feel it at all and I'll even forget about it, but then I'll walk into our room and see the sash sitting on the dresser, and it just... I can't really explain it other than to say it feels like it gets a little warmer and...," Dean said, but trailed off when he realized Cas was looking at him with a very puzzled expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to know what it felt like when we claimed you," Cas said, then shook his head. "I didn't know claiming bites continued tingling or feeling warm even after...," he said, mouth working a little before he just closed it.

"I don't know," Dean said. "I mean you watch all those movies where someone loses a mate and nothing feels right until they find this new amazing mate that sweeps them off their feet, but I've never talked to anybody who's lost a mate about the bite. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like."

"Does it hurt?" Cas asked, concerned.

"No, never," Dean said.

"Does it feel good?" Cas asked.

Dean let out a huff. "It's weird. I didn't want to say it out loud because it just...," he said, then shook his head. "I didn't want to admit it. It feels wrong. It feels like I need to do something, and I don't know if it's because I'm mourning the loss of my mate or if it's because your claiming bite is still there and I want to put mine on you or something else I haven't thought of yet."

"You can put your claiming bite on me any time you want to," Cas said. "You don't have to wait for the ceremony. I've already said I'm yours. And if you think that will make you feel more right in your own skin, then I'd rather do it now than wait for a ceremony."

Dean smiled. "I know you're already mine," he said softly. "But I wanna do this right. I'll never be able to thank you and Gabe for claiming me when you did. I was so devastated at the time, so lost and unsure of everything I'd thought was a sure thing that when you two did that, it felt like not only a big fuck you to Alastair, but it was like he didn't even matter, like you guys wiped it out and considered it a non-event. Not that you ignored it happened. The times you guys have let me rant about it are enough to throw that theory right out the window. But you guys just... I can never put into words what it meant to me. What it still means to me."

"You were never his," Cas said. "He hurt you, tried to take something from you that wasn't his to take, but he never succeeded. You're ours. You're mine."

Dean sighed as he held Cas a little tighter. "Don't know what I did to deserve you. And I want to show everybody. I want family there. I want to wrap our sash around you and bite you so hard you almost come, right there. I want the pack to know right where I put my mark on you, and I never want anybody to doubt that it's my bite."

Cas moaned, nuzzling Dean's neck. "I want that too."

"Good," Dean said, smiling. "And maybe that's all this is. Maybe my instincts are just screaming at me to claim you, especially because you've already claimed me. And if that's all this is, I can wait to do it right."

"Okay," Cas said. "If you change your mind, the option is always there. I'll enjoy your claiming bite just as much whether it's done in our bed or in front of everyone."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said.

Dean tried to let the words soothe the worry. Gabe and Cas had been so close. Much closer than Dean realized. He knew both of them loved him, but all those little things they knew about each other made sense with the new information, and Dean felt a little left out even though both of them had been his friends growing up. Was Cas only with him now because he couldn't be alone?

Cas pulled the shirts up even more, and it felt as if they were cocooned by Gabe's scent. It was warm, and they both fell asleep wrapped around one another. And Dean slept through the night without any more nightmares.

*

"Dean, just let me call somebody," Sam said from down below.

"Dude, you say that like I've never climbed a tree before," Dean scoffed as he pulled himself up to the next branch.

"Yeah, but I remember the last time you and I did that," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was stupid on my part," Dean said. "I was trying to keep you from bustin' your head open on the rocks below, so I reached out and grabbed you. I should've let you fall and maybe you wouldn't be whining at me about it."

Sam sighed, and Dean could just hear the eye roll. "You broke your arm," he said.

"Yup," Dean said. "And I'd do it all over again if it saved your noggin."

"Somebody else can do that," Sam said as Dean reached for the dead branch. "Somebody who's using safety equipment."

Dean yanked at the branch, sending it down to Sam. "There, now quit your whining."

Sam grumbled, but Dean couldn't hear what he was saying. He kicked the branch aside and stood at the base of the tree, waiting as if he could catch Dean if anything happened.

Soon Dean was back on the ground and he smacked Sam on the back. "See? I can climb a tree without breaking myself."

"Yes, you're awesome," Sam said, sarcasm heavy in his tone of voice.

"Now help me get this out to the street before Mr. I Hate Your Evil Tree decides to make an issue out of the fact that the dead branch nearly fell and demolished his entire home, because that totally would've happened."

Sam grabbed one end and Dean grabbed the other, and between the two of them they managed to get the huge branch out to the street.

"Pick-up should be tomorrow morning," Dean said, then looked up at their roof. "Now I think I'm going to climb up on the roof and clean the gutters."

"Dean!" Sam barked.

"I'm kidding!" Dean said, holding his arms out and grinning.

"Asshole," Sam said, shaking his head, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Dean heard Benny's ridiculously big truck coming down the street and turned to see his housemate pulling into the driveway.

"Hey, wanna help bring in the groceries?" Benny asked as he hopped out of the truck.

"Sure," Dean said, climbing up into the bed of the truck.

He grabbed a box and handed it down to Sam, then another one down to Benny. They both turned to go inside, and Dean slid another three boxes down onto the tailgate. He grabbed the side of the truck with his right hand and hopped over the boxes, but his left foot caught on one of the boxes, turning him sideways. He tried to turn in midair, but didn't have enough time and came down backward, landing on the tree branch they'd left by the driveway.

Dean grunted with the impact, but he didn't try to move right away. He knew better. He took stock of everything even as Benny and Sam came running out of the house.

"Anything broken?" Sam asked, already crouching down to Dean's left, looking him over.

"My dignity?" Dean said, chuckling.

"An injury is an injury," Benny grumbled as he leaned over to check out Dean's right side.

Dean carefully moved everything just a little bit, then winced when his leg told him that it wasn't happy with the movement. "I don't think it's broken, but my left leg hurts."

Sam got down on his knees to look. "Okay, one of the splintered branches caught you, but I don't think it's inside you. I'm going to move it a little. Try to hold still."

Dean winced as Sam moved the branch, but there was no severe pain. "Well?"

"You're bleeding, but the branch isn't inside you," Sam said. "There's not enough blood to worry about moving. Benny?"

Dean let them each take an arm and help him up. "I feel really stupid," he said as he tried to put weight on it and felt pain shoot up the back of his leg.

"We'll tell everybody you were attacked by a tree spirit," Benny said as they walked him into the house.

"You're funny," Dean deadpanned.

As they crossed the threshold, Dean realized exactly where the pain was, and it stole his breath. He froze, unable to move, and the men helping him stopped too, looking to him for an explanation.

"Tell me it's not where I think it is," Dean whispered, panic running through his body.

"Let's get you to the infirmary and we'll figure it out," Sam said.

He knew Sam too well. "It's on my fucking claiming bite!" Dean said, and he knew he said it louder than was really necessary, but he didn't care. He was too busy freaking the fuck out.

"Calm down," Benny said. "Madison'll check you out."

Dean tried to pull away from them, but they held tight. "She's not fucking touching it! Nobody's touching it!"

Benny and Sam lifted him off his feet and kept moving. "It'll be fine," Benny said.

"Oh, fuck, Sammy, what did I do?" Dean said, fingernails digging into his housemates' necks.

Madison was at Gabe's desk when they finally walked through the doors, and she immediately got up, her demeanor changing in the blink of an eye.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dean fell backwards from a height of about four feet onto a dead branch," Sam said as they got Dean to the examination table in the middle of the infirmary.

Sam and Benny started to lift him onto the table, but Madison held a hand up. She leaned down and took a quick look at Dean's leg. "Let's get his jeans off first," she said.

Benny and Sam held Dean steady while Madison unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans. She very gently lowered them, watching Dean's face for any sign that it was hurting. When the jeans were at his ankles, she took a quick look, then stood back.

"Okay, up on the table, face down," Madison said as she headed for the cupboards.

"Up you go," Benny said.

Dean growled as Sam and Benny hefted him onto the table and got him flat on his stomach. "Oh, fuck, Sam did I fuck it up? Sam?!"

"It's above the claiming bites," Sam said, loud and clear. "There's a good gash and a few puncture wounds, but all of it is above the bites. Cas and Gabe's bites are fine."

Dean went boneless against the table, his forehead hitting the padding. His mates' marks were okay. He hadn't fucked up Gabriel's claim on him. It was okay. He heard Madison pull something out of a drawer, and then she was walking up to the table.

"Don't you touch them!" Dean snarled, his entire body tensing as he tried to roll away from her.

"Dean," Benny started, but then Benny was no longer standing in Dean's line of vision.

Madison's face was there, and she looked damn serious. "I promise you I'll do my best to avoid touching your claiming bites. They're yours, and I completely respect that. I'd like to clean the wound, and I might need to put in some stitches before I bandage it. Do I have your permission?"

Dean saw nothing but sincerity and concern in her eyes, and it made him feel so much better than he was willing to admit out loud. "Yeah," he said, nodding.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile before standing up straight and moving toward the middle of the table. "Because there's wood slivers in the wound, I'm going to need to flush it. I'll use clean water from a squirt bottle, but it's going to run over your claiming bites."

Dean closed his eyes, relieved that she was not only so understanding, but that she was the type to tell him everything she was doing. It wasn't the same as when Gabe did it. Gabe liked to mess with him and say he was going to draw a dick on his hip while he wasn't looking. Dean smiled at the memory.

The water from the squirt bottle was cold, and it ran down his leg, chilling him, but Madison was thorough and efficient. Soon she was pulling out some slivers, and then she was warning him about how much the medical glue would burn when it started to dry. She rubbed some triple antibiotic ointment into the remaining wounds and placed a bandage over all of it. Sam's hand was on his left forearm the whole time, and Benny's presence by his head was almost a physical sensation.

"I want you to stay on the table for another ten minutes," Madison said. "Let the glue set."

"Okay," he said. 

"I'm going to finish up what I was doing at the desk, and then I'll come back in to release you," she said.

He heard her walk into the office area of the infirmary, snapping her gloves off and tossing them in the bin on the way by.

"Those panties are awful pretty," Benny said softly, and Dean could hear the smile, the teasing tone of his voice.

Dean sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I forgot I was wearing them." He flinched as he felt a finger running over the back of the panties. "Dude, knock it off!" he complained, twisting away from Sam's hand.

"Are you disturbing my patient," Madison said, her voice giving Dean chills, "when I specifically instructed him to lie still?"

Sam sputtered for a moment, his finger no longer touching the panties. "Uhm, sorry, ma'am. I was just messing with him."

"He's injured," Madison said, and when Dean looked up he saw she was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow was arched upward. "This isn't the time to play with him, especially when he obviously wasn't receptive to it."

Dean grinned as Sam backed up a step and squeaked. It was the same reaction Sam had when Ellen had reprimanded him for teasing Dean when they'd been getting their shots and Dean had been nervous about it.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, then turned to look at Dean. "Sorry, Dean."

"Behave or I'll send you to your room," Madison said, and she wasn't joking. Not at all.

Dean and Benny both snorted as Sam shifted from foot to foot and let out something that may have been a chuckle, but Dean was forever going to call it a nervous giggle.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, blushing.

Okay, so maybe Madison wasn't so bad. Dean still didn't really like the thought of her touching Gabe's things, but if she could get to Sam in just one sentence, Dean was going to enjoy her at least a little bit.

"Well, here I was worried," Dean drawled, "that I was gonna be the one feeling stupid all day because I failed at brining in the groceries without injuring myself."

"Very funny," Sam mumbled.

"But instead I get to watch as you nearly shit your pants when a very competent beta doctor threatens to send you to your room for bothering her patient," Dean said, grinning like a madman.

"Dude, shut up," Sam whispered. "If you get me in trouble with her, I'll...," he said, but trailed off, glancing toward the office area.

"You'll what?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Nothing, I'll wait until you're all healed to sneak into your room and...," Sam said, but shut his mouth when Madison stood up and walked into the main room of the infirmary.

"Okay, how's my patient?" she asked.

"All patched up," Dean said.

"You ready to try standing up?" Madison asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Okay, I want you to go slow. Don't try to be a bigshot and get up too quickly," she warned. "I'd rather not pick you up off the floor because you'd mess up my very nice glue job."

Dean chuckled, letting Sam help him off the table. "I'm vertical!" he said.

"Good boy," Madison said, smiling. "Be gentle with it for a few days. You can shower tomorrow morning, but don't scrub that spot for about five days. Stay off your ass as much as possible for the next two days. Oh, and if you feel it break open or you have any bleeding, let me know right away. It's much easier to add more glue than it is to wait until you've developed an infection and I have to tear it all open again."

"Thank you," Dean said.

"You're welcome," Madison said, giving him a little nod before she started to clean up.

Dean carefully pulled up his jeans. "I'm injured, which means you two have to get the rest of the groceries in," he said, smirking.

"You wanna supervise?" Benny asked.

"Well, I suppose I should," Dean said as they walked out of the infirmary and down the hallway. "You guys might get into trouble while you're out there goofing around, and if that happens I have to be there when Sam gets sent to his room."

"You might want to sleep with your door locked," Sam hissed from behind him.

Dean couldn't stop grinning, especially when Benny handed Sam a box of groceries and told him he was a naughty boy.

*

Dean woke from another nightmare, thankful that he hadn't disturbed Cas. He slid out of bed and headed down the hallway, toward the back stairs. The light was still on in Cas' room. Or actually it was Madison's room. Dean was about to walk down the stairs when he heard a moan.

"Say it louder," Madison demanded.

Dean grinned as he tried to imagine which housemate she had in her bed, and he padded over to the doorway, peeking around the open door, his jaw dropping when he saw Sam spread out on the bed, face down and tied to the bed by ropes attached to his ankles and wrists.

"Say it," Madison said as she yanked Sam's head back by his hair.

"Please fuck me!" Sam said, voice strained more than a little with arousal.

Madison shifted, and that's when Dean saw that she was wearing a strap-on. She pushed her cock into Sam's hole and thrust forward, sinking all the way into him without stopping.

Sam let out a loud groan. "Yeah, like that. Please. Please fuck me!"

Dean smiled as he backed away and made his way down the stairs. The light in the kitchen was on, but Dean couldn't see who was in there until he walked through the dining room. His shoulders dropped, and he was ready to turn around and leave, but Crowley caught him.

"Hello, Dean," Crowley said, smiling and giving him a little wave as he held a mug up to his chin.

"Hey," Dean said. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No," Crowley said, shaking his head. "I've got an early-morning meeting, and I never sleep well before those. In fact, I don't know why I bother trying. I work well whether I'm well-rested or about to drop, so it doesn't matter."

Dean opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, twisting off the top before he sat down at the kitchen table across from Crowley.

"So what's got you up?" Crowley asked.

"Nothin' in particular," Dean said, then took a long drink.

"Hmm, well, you might as well have a beer or two with me," Crowley said, shrugging. And it was obvious he didn't believe Dean for a second. "Keep me company."

"Nick sleeping?" Dean asked.

Crowley nodded. "He knows I have difficulties, so he lets me do what I need to do before important meetings."

"That's cool," Dean said.

They were both quiet for a short while, then Crowley leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "You know," he said casually, "my mum wasn't my dad's first mate."

Dean's chest suddenly felt tight. He already knew where this was headed, and he didn't know if he was ready for that kind of discussion.

"Dad's first mate, they were high school sweethearts," Crowley said. "They had a ceremony the moment they were old enough to legally bond."

"What happened?" Dean asked, and then felt like kicking himself for asking. But maybe he did want to know.

"Cancer," Crowley said, wincing. "There was a lot of it in his family, but no one in his family had ever died so young from it."

"That's too bad," Dean said, then chuckled. "So are you gonna give me a pep talk? Tell me that there's love after loss? I already know that. I've still got one of my mates."

"Well, that's part of it," Crowley said, shrugging. "But what I thought might be relevant to you more so was that my dad talked to me a lot about it. He was heartbroken, of course, but he loved my mum too. She's always been good for him, and he has no regrets."

"So he talked to you a lot," Dean said, shrugging. "You want me to break down and tell you how awful it is because it'll make me all better?"

Crowley snorted. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? No. I've always been very close with my dad, and the things he told me, the way he was feeling, I'm assuming you'd be feeling some of those same things. I know you don't want to use me as some sort of counselor, but nobody else here has the first clue what it's like to lose a mate other than Cas, and he doesn't have a bite, now, does he?"

Dean ran his thumb over the edges of the label on his beer. "No. It's not the same. I know it's awful for him, but we both know we're not feeling the same things. He asked me about the claiming bite the other day. Just curious."

Crowley set his mug down. "The empty feeling was what my dad mentioned a lot."

"That would happen with losing anybody," Dean said, shrugging.

"Yeah," Crowley said, "but that wasn't what the worst part was for Dad."

Dean didn't want to ask. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but a part of him had to know. "What was that?" he asked, looking Crowley in the eye.

"The numbness," Crowley said. He looked at his mug for a moment, as if lost in his memories. "Dad's claiming bite was on his shoulder. He still has it. Mum's is on his chest, above his heart. But he says it never fails to amaze him how different they feel."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, it's strange."

"Mum's is sensitive, and when she touches it, he almost flinches because it still feels brand new, only without the pain," Crowley said.

"Yeah, Cas' is kind of like that," Dean said. "If we're fucking and he touches it, it can make me come."

Crowley gave him a small smile, but then he sobered. "What my dad still can't get over is the fact that no matter what touches the bite on his shoulder, he can't feel it. It's like his skin is dead there. It's like his own skin knows his mate is dead, so it died along with him."

Dean's stomach clenched. "Huh? Wait, it's numb?"

"Yours isn't?" Crowley asked, frowning.

"No, it...," Dean started, then shook his head, because he refused to say it felt wrong. "No. Sometimes it tingles. Other times it feels warm. Not to the touch. I can't feel warmth when I hold my hand over it, but inside. Like warmth is radiating inward."

"How long has it felt that way?" Crowley asked.

Dean shrugged. "Since Gabe d-. Since he's been gone."

"Why do you say he's gone?" Crowley asked, pushing his mug away.

Dean winced. "It seems wrong. Too harsh to say...," he started, but trailed off. "He's just gone."

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?" Crowley asked.

"I don't need a shrink," Dean said. "I'm handling it fine."

"That's not what I asked," Crowley said. "I'm asking if you've said anything about this to anyone."

"Cas," Dean said, shrugging.

"Dean, it's not normal," Crowley said gently.

Dean sighed. "Okay, I'm done if you wanna start analyzing me," he said as he stood up, the chair scraping on the tile as he pushed it back.

"No, wait!" Crowley said, standing up too and following Dean to the sink, where Dean was pouring out the rest of the beer. "I'm not psychoanalyzing you or trying to fuck with your head. I'm telling you it's not normal. What you're feeling isn't normal."

"Everybody grieves differently," Dean said, getting more and more irritated as he threw the empty bottle into the recycle bin with enough force he heard the glass crack. "I'll mourn the fact that my mate is gone in my own damn way."

"Look, I'm not trying to insult you," Crowley said, holding his hands out to his sides. "I'm trying to tell you that in all the support groups my dad went to and over all the years he confided in me, never once did he say anybody felt their claiming bite after their mates died. It was always numb. Dead. Like the skin couldn't survive anymore once the mate was dead. And none of them ever had trouble admitting their mates were dead. Sure, they didn't like it, but there was no question in their minds their mates were dead. Are you questioning it?"

"I'm too fucking tired for this," Dean said, brushing by Crowley.

"Dean, wait," Crowley said as he turned toward Dean, but didn't follow. "Just think about it! Talk to somebody else if you don't believe me!"

Dean was already climbing the stairs, headed for the room he shared with his remaining mate. He couldn't think about it anymore. Didn't want to get his hopes up. Things in the real world didn't work out like in the movies. There wasn't always a happy ending. To think he was special, that his mate would magically come back could only lead to more heartache, and he wasn't going to even consider it.

Cas made an adorable little sleepy noise when Dean climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Love you, Cas," Dean whispered.

Even though Cas was sleeping, he still snuggled back into Dean. Dean placed a kiss on the back of Cas' head and tried to sleep, but it was a while before he managed to drift off.

*

Cas was gone when Dean got up the next morning, and by the time Charlie came in, Dean was already putting his own clothes for the day out on the bed so Charlie didn't have to.

"Hey," Charlie said, smiling. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Dean said, then headed into the bathroom, dropping his pajama pants on the floor in front of the sink. He stepped into the shower, put his hands flat on the tile, spread his legs, and pushed out his ass, resting his forehead on the cool tiles.

"Oh, what happened?" Charlie asked, dropping her nightgown on the floor.

"Huh?" Dean asked, not really paying all that much attention.

"Your leg," Charlie said. "What happened?"

Dean snorted. "Bad dismount from Benny's truck yesterday. I fell onto a branch."

"Oh, well I'll be gentle," she said as she spread his ass and inserted the enema nozzle. "It looks like Madison patched you up, and I'd hate to ruin her work."

Dean frowned as he looked over his shoulder at her. "You didn't feel me flipping out yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I thought it fucked with my claiming bite," Dean said, "so I freaked out. Almost didn't let her touch me because I didn't want her touching Gabe's bite. I must not have been as freaked out as I thought or you would've felt it."

"Oh, yeah," she said, then chuckled. "Everybody's having a hard time right now. I figured you were just having a rough day yesterday."

She turned the water on, holding the tube with her right hand, her left wrapping around his cock.

"I'm not really feeling in the mood this morning," Dean said, wincing.

"Oh, okay," Charlie said, smiling as she pulled her hand away. "How about a hug?"

Dean turned away from the wall, mindful of the tube in his ass, and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. He held her, closing his eyes when he felt her taking away some of the ache in his heart.

"You don't have to do that," Dean said, then kissed the top of her head. "I can just hug you without using you."

"I want to," Charlie said. "Not that your hugs aren't awesome, but I want to help. Not just because it's my job, but because I love all you guys, and if I could make it all better, I would."

"Yeah, me too," Dean said.

Charlie turned and shut off the water, then just stood there holding him. "I _can_ make it all better. I could make you feel like nothing ever happened."

"I don't want that," Dean said firmly.

Charlie kissed his chest. "I know. And that's one of the first lessons they teach us at the centers. As empaths we want to fix, but that's not always the answer. Alleviating and following that up with just being there for someone is healthier and what works best, not fixing it. I wouldn't take your pain away completely," she said as she pulled back and gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you," Dean said, then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Do you want me to wash you or do you want to do that yourself this morning?" she asked.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it," Charlie said. "And any time you want a hug, healing or not, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," he said, smiling as she backed away and gave his side a goodbye pat before she stepped out of the shower and put her nightgown back on.

He waited until she was gone before using the toilet and taking a long shower.

*

Dean was making his way downstairs, freshly shaved and in his jeans and a soft gray T-shirt, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Dean said as Nick and Crowley walked into the doorway of the kitchen.

Dean opened the door and smiled at the man and woman on his doorstep. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Dean Winchester," the woman said, nearly purring his name. She brushed some red curls back from her face and nudged her husband.

"That's me," Dean said.

The man held out a hand. "Richard," he said.

The woman snorted. "Call 'im Dick," she said, her heavy Scottish accent so thick it almost made her statement sound like an insult.

"Dick," Dean said, shaking the man's hand. "And you are?" he asked the woman.

"Rowena," she said, holding out her hand.

He shook her hand, gently holding it, but she had a fierce grip that surprised him. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Crowley came up beside him and nudged him out of the way. "You can let them in," he said.

"Hey, kiddo," Dick said, stepping forward and hugging Crowley so hard that Crowley let out a grunt.

"Hey, Dad," Crowley said.

Dean backed away as he realized what was going on. He was fucked. He was totally fucked.

"Come 'ere ya wee bairn," Rowena cooed as she grabbed Crowley's face and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his forehead, loud and obnoxious, before pulling back, big smile on her face and pride in her eyes.

Dean backed away even more, then ran into a wall. A very soft wall. A Nick-scented wall. Before Dean could turn and head up the stairs, Nick wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and held him close.

"Hear them out," Nick said softly in his left ear.

Dean snorted. "He already convinced you of this shit?" he nearly snarled, though he kept his voice low.

"Whether it's true or not, Crowley cares about you," Nick said, "enough so that he sat on me and wouldn't let me up this morning until I agreed to help keep you down here."

Dean sighed. "I don't want to do this," he said as Rowena insisted on fixing Crowley's hair.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Nick asked. "Hear what Dick has to say, make your own decisions, and in the meantime you'll get to see how Crowley interacts with his parents."

Dean growled. Nick knew just how to get to him. Observing a potential housemate while they were around their own family members, especially their parents, was a great way of seeing what kind of person someone was.

"Fine," Dean said.

Nick kissed the back of his head, then let him go. "Thank you, Dean. Be nice," he said, giving Dean a quick thump on the ass.

Dean turned to scowl at Nick, but Nick stood his ground, a look on his face that said Nick would really not be happy about it if Dean was an asshole to the in-laws.

"Where's my wee potato," Rowena said.

Dean's eyes widened as Nick blushed. Rowena pinched Nick's cheeks, then looked at Dean over her shoulder.

"He loves it when I call him that," Rowena said with a wink.

"I brought potatoes with me the first time I went over to their house," Nick said, the tips of his ears even turning pink.

"It was the most adorable thing," Rowena said. "He was so worried we wouldn't like his potatoes."

"I made Arran potato salad, a traditional Scottish recipe," Nick said. "And then I felt silly for making something that they had plenty of before they moved to the states, most likely much better than mine."

"It was delicious," Dick said as he gave Nick a hug. "He was worried for no reason at all."

"So of course I had t'call 'im my wee potato," Rowena said, obviously pleased with herself.

"Have a seat, mum," Crowley said, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the couch closest to the front door. "I'm sure Dean will get the recipe later."

"Very smooth, Fergus," Dick said, rolling his eyes. "Excuse my son. When he's focused on something, he can't think of anything else."

"Pot, kettle," Rowena sing-songed.

Dick chuckled. "Don't listen to her. I've mellowed in my old age."

"No 'e hasn't," Rowena said, batting her eyelashes as she looked at them over her shoulder. "And if mo leannan keeps it up, he'll be over my knee and howlin' 'fore 'e knows it."

Dick's cheeks flushed just a bit, nothing but adoration in his eyes as he smiled at his wife. "Yes, ma'am."

Dean sat down on the arm of the overstuffed chair closest to the TV while Dick sat down next to his wife. "I'm sorry he dragged you all the way over here," he said, nodding toward Crowley, who was settling himself down on the couch facing the TV. "Did he call you at four o'clock this morning and force you onto a plane?"

"No, we were already here," Dick said. "I've been filling in for Fergus while he's been busy."

"Busy doing what?" Dean asked, puzzled expression on his face.

"Nothin'," Crowley said. "It's just been busy downtown."

"Both my boys are lyin' now?" Rowena asked, then glared at Crowley for a moment before pinning Dean with a look that made him squirm. "My boy's been spendin' time here, yeah? Here for the lot of ya? A business doesn't run itself."

"Mum," Crowley said, and it sounded as if he was trying to get her to shut up.

"He's helping with Cas' duties," Nick said. "And he's doing a right good job of it."

"Oh," Dean said, having completely forgotten that the others were filling in for Cas.

He winced as he looked down at the floor, feeling like an ass for dropping all of it in everyone else's hands without even thanking them or remembering that they were doing it. Crowley was helping. He'd been filling in for an alpha with lots of responsibilities, and Dean hadn't even known it. He wasn't paying attention to something going on right in his house.

"Dean?" Crowley said, and when Dean looked up at him, Crowley gestured to his parents. "Tell them what you told me last night."

Dean sighed. "Look, I know you're trying to help, and I really appreciate you helping out around here with the jobs Cas can't do, but this is just wishful thinking on your part," he said, shrugging.

"Well," Dick said, "if it's all nonsense and it turns out to be nothing, we'll move on and pretend we never brought it up. But we at least have to get it out of the way first, so get it out on the table. Tell me what has Fergus pestering you."

Dean would've laughed at the indignant little noise Crowley made, but he was too annoyed by the whole situation. It was stupid.

"Okay," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest. " _Fergus_ thinks my mate is in some magical land because your claiming bite is numb and mine isn't."

The expressions on Dick and Rowena's faces made it clear that Crowley hadn't told his parents what the whole thing was about. Dick's eyes were wide, his jaw dropping as he moved his left hand to his wife's thigh and squeezed. Rowena, for her part, was looking at her husband with intent blazing in her green eyes, as if she could force him by sheer will to shake Dean until he saw how important this was.

"Well, ah, how does it feel?" Dick asked, voice a little breathy. "Your claiming bite?"

Dean wasn't going to get his hopes up. He wasn't. He couldn't. "Sometimes it tingles, other times it feels warm."

"Not just warm," Crowley said, scooting forward on his seat. "It's not warm to the touch. He said it feels like warmth radiating inward."

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding, "and now's the part where you tell me that shouldn't happen and Cas and I get to live happily ever after with our mate in magical fairy land."

"I wouldn't give you false hope by saying you'll have a happily ever after," Dick said. "But I will say that my bite," he said as he reached up and ran his fingers over his left shoulder, "has felt like a void ever since Caleb died. It was immediate and final, no lingering feelings and no doubt in my mind he was dead."

"Oh!" Crowley exclaimed, nearly bouncing on the couch. "He also said it feels like Gabe is just gone, not dead."

"I know he's dead," Dean said, nearly growling the words. "I just don't feel like walking around constantly saying he's fucking dead. Cas' bite is right next to Gabe's, overlapping it some, so it's not a stretch to say that I can probably feel it because one of my mates is still alive."

Dick stood up and took a few steps toward Dean. "You feel it," he said softly. "When he's close, you feel it inside. It's probably something your parents never mentioned because it's not even something you think about until it's gone. I probably wouldn't have noticed Rowena's mark on me warming whenever she's near because I can't even call it a warmth. It's more in the back of my head. Like when she's near my body just knows it."

"Yeah, and Cas' bite is right there," Dean said. "So of course when he's around, I'll feel it if claiming bites are anything alike. I lost my mate, so I notice it, just like you."

"So every time it's felt warm, Cas has been there?" Dick asked.

Dean scowled, really tired of listening to it. He stood up, his chest already aching too much. "Look, this isn't some fantasy. I don't get to click my heels three times and chant "there's no place like home," then get magically transported back to the farm. He's gone. I'm sorry your mate died, but coming up with stupid theories isn't going to bring Caleb back any more than it'll bring Gabe back. So my skin feels different than yours," he said, throwing his arms out to the side. "That doesn't mean anything more than your mate bit you harder or did more damage. Gabe's a doctor, so he probably planned his bite perfectly so I wouldn't lose any feeling because that's just the sort of thing he would've done."

Rowena stood up and took one step toward her husband, her eyes narrowing. "Maybe if you weren't such an utter bampot, wee boy, you'd listen to those with a bit more experience than you."

"This is ridiculous," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm done listening to this."

"You have an empath in the house," Dick said as Dean headed for the stairs. "That would solve everything. Ask your empath if they feel anything. A presence or something that would explain what you're feeling. Ask them to look at the empathic energy in your claiming bite."

"What are you talking about?" Dean snarled, spinning around to face Dick, right hand on the banister.

"Surely your empath has told you that your auras had mixed," Dick said. "I'm not an empath, so I can't see it, and Rowena can't. Being a sorceress she would need an empath's assistance. But the house's empath should easily be able to see if his aura still mixes with yours. And if Gabe had any magics, there will be some left in his bite. Enough that your empath can see it. If Gabe's dead, the empath won't see it. It'll look like a negative or empty space on your aura."

"Well, then she would've told me!" Dean said, the reality smacking him in the face. Gabe was dead. He hadn't meant to get his hopes up, but unfortunately he had. "She wouldn't keep something like that from me."

"Ask her," Rowena said. "It can't hurt to ask."

Dean was about two seconds away from punching a wall. Or someone's face. "Fine. I'll drag my empath out of bed. Where she's healing with her mate because she's been alleviating the pain for the rest of us."

Dean stomped up the stairs and headed down the hallway, seething and ready to dump not only Crowley's parents out on their ass, but Crowley too. He managed to keep himself calm enough to only lightly tap on Sarah and Charlie's bedroom door.

"Come on in," Sarah said.

Dean walked in and turned toward the bed alcove, Sarah and Charlie snuggled up tight with one another. "Would you mind coming downstairs and helping me prove a point to Crowley and his idiot parents?" he asked, unable to keep the anger out of his tone of voice.

"Uhm, okay," Charlie said, both of them sitting up and sliding out of bed nude.

"Here," Sarah said, grabbing a black silk robe and tossing it to Charlie.

Dean turned around and headed for the living room, the girls hurriedly cinching up their robes as they followed Dean. Dean took his place by the TV, in front of everyone, and looked to Charlie, who was standing with Sarah at the base of the stairs.

"Charlie, would you please take a look at my aura and tell these people that Cas' aura is the only one mixed with mine?" Dean asked, snippy and irritated, but beyond really giving a fuck. "Oh, and take a look at my leg too, because apparently some of Gabe's magics should be in there."

Charlie's eyes widened, but instead of looking down at Dean's leg, she burst into tears, her legs going out from under her. Dean was moving before he realized it and even though Sarah had a good hold of her, Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry," Dean said, feeling like the world's biggest asshole. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I let them get to me, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry."

Charlie sobbed into his shirt. "I can't!"

"Yeah, I know," Dean said. "It's okay. You were up there healing with Sarah, and I should've explained what was going on. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"No, I can't look!" Charlie cried. "I can't look!"

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, hands gentle on Charlie's back.

"It was too much," Charlie whimpered in between gulps of air. "It was all too much. All of you hurting and in so much pain. I wasn't ready for it. I thought I was ready. I thought I'd healed enough after Jake, but that day when Gabe... When it happened, something flared too hard in me, so I got scared and shut it down. I shut myself off to it so I could heal."

"But you've been healing all of us," Dean said, frowning.

Charlie let out a growl and pushed away from Dean, her hands fisted in his shirt. "Yeah, I can help all of you deal with pain. Empathy isn't a single-faceted thing. I can use what I need when I need it. I can block or focus or open myself up so wide I feel everything in a ten-mile radius. But all of us hurting, all of us mourning Gabe was too much, so I blocked that part of me. I've offered comfort to all of you, healed you during the day and recharged at night, but," she said, shaking her head and wiping at her eyes. "If I open myself up and look at you and see Gabe's aura, I...," she said, but trailed off, covering her face with her hands.

"May I?" Rowena asked as she walked up to Charlie, voice soft and her entire demeanor not nearly as severe as just moments ago.

"What?" Charlie asked. "What do you want?"

Rowena shared a look with Sarah, and Rowena must've gotten what she needed, because she reached out, very slowly, and cupped Charlie's face. Charlie flinched, but didn't pull away.

"I want you t'look at me," Rowena said. "You're a skilled empath, so you should be able t'look at me, no one else, and open yourself up a wee bit. Don't let it all in, don't let anything push you, and don't look at anything but me. Just me. Go on now."

Charlie tried to look to Sarah, but Rowena held her face. "Just you?" Charlie asked.

Rowena nodded. "Just me. Breathe."

Charlie took a few deep breaths, then went very still. She gasped, but held her ground, looking right at Rowena and nothing else.

"What color are my magics?" Rowena asked.

"G-green," Charlie said.

"That's a girl," Rowena said, giving her a little smile. "D'you know anyone with green magics?"

"My mate," Charlie said. "Sarah."

"Good girl," Rowena cooed. "It's familiar. Use 'em if you want. It's okay."

Sarah gasped, ready to intervene, but suddenly Nick was there, whispering in Sarah's ear. Dean couldn't hear him, but Sarah relaxed, so he must've reassured her about Rowena.

"Now, I'm gonna ask ya t'do somethin' for me, hen," Rowena said. "I want you to block everyone's emotions out."

"But they need me," Charlie said.

"Right now we need to think about you," Rowena said. "They'll be fine for a moment."

"Okay," Charlie said, then shivered. 

"Better?" Rowena asked.

"It's so heavy," Charlie said. "Crushing."

"I know," Rowena said. "That's why you're gonna get a little break. So keep it blocked and use me to help your own heart. I'm not hurtin' at all, so you sink as deep as you need to and use whatever you want."

"Oh, it," Charlie said, then gasped. "It's so cold. So dark. Feels good."

"It's all for you," Rowena said. "Don't worry 'bout my feelings 'cause I'm fine. It's all for you."

Charlie closed her eyes and whimpered. "I like it here," she whispered.

"That's a good girl," Rowena said. "Now I want you to do something else for me."

"Okay," Charlie said, nodding.

"I want you to open up just a tiny bit more," Rowena said. "Only enough to count how many people there are in the house. That's it. I only want a number. Not who those people are, just how many."

"Okay," Charlie said, then opened her eyes and smiled. "Seven. Eight including me."

"That's a good girl," Rowena said.

Dean turned to Nick, eyes wide as he watched the color drain from Nick's face. He looked to Dean, and without even asking, Dean knew Nick's freaky sixth sense for house occupants had been a firm seven, not eight. Cas, Sam, Benny, and Madison were all out for the day, which meant nobody else was upstairs, nobody else in the garage, and nobody else anywhere but the living room, and Dean could count over and over, yet still only see seven people including himself.

"Now can y'tell me if all eight of us are in the living room?" Rowena asked.

"Yeah, we're all here," Charlie said.

"Okay, I've got one more thing for y'to do," Rowena said, "and then you, me, and Sarah'll all go upstairs, and you can sink down as deep as you want to go. We'll hold you as long as y'want."

"That sounds nice," Charlie said, dreamy tone to her voice.

"I want y'to number each of us in your head," Rowena said. "Don't name us, just number us. And once you've done that, I want you to keep your eyes closed and point t'each number."

"Okay," Charlie said, squeezing her eyes closed. "One, two, three, four," she said, pointing behind her at Nick, Sarah, and Dean, "five, six," pointing at herself and Rowena, "seven," she said as she pointed in Crowley's direction, "eight," pointing at Dick.

"Good girl," Rowena said. "You're a very good girl, and I want y'to keep your eyes closed while Sarah and I help you upstairs, then we'll all snuggle."

"Okay," Charlie said.

Rowena directed Charlie toward the stairs, giving the rest of them a significant look before grabbing Sarah by the hand and heading up the stairs.

Dean was numb. He was completely numb, eyes going back and forth between Nick and Sarah, because between the three of they were numbers one, two, three, and four. He didn't want to acknowledge it. Could he acknowledge it? Was it real?

"I'll get Sam back home," Nick said, pulling out his phone.

Dean walked up to Crowley. "I guess I owe you an apology. Your parents too," he said, voice low. He knew he was in shock, but it seemed as if his body and mouth had taken over, deciding Crowley needed an apology.

"No need," Crowley said, giving him a small smile.

"It's warm," Dean said, smiling. "Gabe's claiming bite is warm."

"Yeah," Crowley said, nodding.

Crowley took Dean by the hand, and Dean let himself be moved to an overstuffed chair, and when Crowley gave him a gentle push, he sat down. Crowley sat down on the ottoman directly in front of Dean.

"I don't know what to do," Dean whispered as he looked down at his knees.

"You wait," Crowley said. "Everything will be okay."

Dean wrapped himself in the reassurance like it was a physical thing, not giving a damn that it was Crowley who had offered the comfort. He didn't know how long it was before the front door opened and people were talking and Sam was getting a little loud, but Dean didn't listen, because Crowley was sitting there with him, telling him all he needed to do was just stay there, just wait. So he did.

"Dean?" Crowley said, resting a hand on Dean's knee.

"Yeah?"

"Sam needs to ask you some questions," Crowley said.

Dean turned to see Sam crouched beside him, eyes wide and a little watery. "What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Can you feel him right now?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, then chuckled. "My leg's been warm since I sat down."

"Has anything else strange happened?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Well, he's very powerful, so I doubt the only thing he's done is hang around you," Sam said. "Have you noticed anything moving or felt anything odd?"

"Not that I can think of," Dean said.

"Okay, he's powerful, but inexperienced," Sam said, wincing. "He might have tried to show you he was there, but you might not have realized it was him."

"Objects belonging to a person," Dick said, "or objects that have strong emotions associated with them would be easier for someone with strong powers to manipulate."

Dean thought of Gabe's room, how it smelled like him, how it felt like Gabe was holding them. And then he remembered something he had tried to forget. "Our sash. The sash Cas' mom made for us for the claiming ceremony. It keeps falling off the dresser."

Sam smiled. "He's trying. Gabe's trying to use his powers."

"Why is that all he's doing?" Crowley asked. "If the guy's been hanging around for weeks, surely he's been practicing every chance he gets, right?"

Sam shook his head. "All Gabe knew how to do was the breathing techniques and beginning stages of letting his powers relax and spread out."

"Well he's been able to watch you over the last few weeks, right?" Crowley asked.

A look of pain flashed over Sam's features as he shook his head. "No. After what happened I stopped using my powers. Stopped practicing. So did Cas."

"Well how's he s'posed to learn how to help himself, Sam?!" Crowley asked, voice raised.

"Fergus," Dick growled. "That's enough."

"Sorry," Crowley said, backing down.

"Sam, he's right," Dick said. "Gabe can be very powerful, but if he hasn't been taught or can't observe anyone practicing with their powers, he has no way of honing his skills."

"But what happened?" Dean asked. "You're all talking as if he's a disembodied spirit floating around, but that still means he's dead and what, you want him to move a chair or something?"

"Okay, not so much Bruce Willis in The Sixth Sense," Sam said, brow furrowing as he tried to think. "I got it," he said, smiling. "Think Kitty Pryde instead."

Dean couldn't hope. He shouldn't. "So what are you saying?" he asked, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest, the giant part of him that wanted to grab onto anything that might mean his mate wasn't gone.

"I'm saying we need to get Pam, Missouri, and Bobby here," Sam said, "and we should probably get an empath and green magics sorcerer from the center too."

"I'll call," Nick said, pulling his phone out and heading for the kitchen, most likely so he wouldn't be disturbed by everyone talking.

"What about Charlie and Sarah?" Dean asked.

"Charlie's too weak," Dick said, shaking his head.

"She's got Sarah," Dean said, his head spinning. "And if Rowena helps out, they should be able to help, right?"

Dick gave him a small smile. "She's pushed herself too hard," he said gently. "Fergus mentioned something about her being assigned to this house after there was a death at their last house. She would've received treatment after, but empaths feel so much, they take on so much from those around them that they forget about themselves."

"She shut herself off from everything but healing all of you," Crowley said.

"I didn't want her to take everything," Dean said. "I told her not to."

Dick shrugged. "She's young, has already been through an awful tragedy, and even though she shouldn't have, she did. Rowena is very strong. She's green magics, natural, and she'll help both Sarah and Charlie, but I'd suggest not even considering using either of the girls to help right now."

"Okay, but I still haven't gotten a straight answer," Dean said, looking to Sam. "What exactly are you guys going to do? What's going on?"

"Gabe pushed himself out of phase with the rest of us," Sam said. "So now we need to help him learn how to push himself back."

Dean chuckled, and it sounded a little manic even in his own head. "I don't really know what to think, here," he said, feeling very lost. "I don't...," he said, shaking his head and trailing off. "Just because Charlie feels more people here than she should doesn't mean Gabe's alive. This isn't a fairy tale."

He didn't want to say it out loud or even think about it all that much, because Gabe was gone. He'd accepted it. Well, maybe not accepted it, but he'd dealt with it for weeks, and letting himself entertain the possibility of Gabe still being there was scary and painful and exciting and wonderful and could only lead to heartache.

"This isn't a movie," he mumbled.

*

They looked ridiculous. Dean decided it was the only thing keeping him sane, but if all it took was Sam, Missouri, Pam, and Bobby sitting in a semicircle talking to the wall, then Dean was going to take it.

The four of them had been at it for two hours, and it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Cas was a heavy but welcome weight against his right side as they sat on the couch, facing the group.

He and Cas hadn't moved the whole two hours, hadn't spoken, and every time Missouri said, "It's okay to be frustrated, Gabe," Cas would flinch.

The whole thing was surreal. Most of the Primes had made the trip, though Victor, Anna, and John had been too swamped with filling in for everyone else that they couldn't make it. They were available if they were needed.

Meg handed a cup of tea to Cas, then one to Dean. "Drink up, guys," she said softly.

Dean took the cup, but just held it in his hands, eyes glued to the spot where the semicircle was focused. Where Gabe was. Or at least where they thought he was.

Meg took a step to the side and blocked Dean's view. "Drink," she said, and even though she said it softly, there was authority in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said, then took a sip. She smiled at him, ruffled the hair on the top of his head, then curled up on the couch next to Mary.

Ellen was in the infirmary, making sure it was ready to go in case getting Gabe back meant injuries. Madison was upstairs with Rowena, Charlie, and Sarah, all four of them focused on healing. Dick had decided that Crowley and he would make some food for everyone and give Nick a break, but Nick couldn't stay out of the kitchen. Someone from the center had been there and left, after telling the group all they could do was go through the exercises with Gabe, but to remember that everyone needed rest.

Cas handed Dean his empty cup, so Dean set it on the side table next to him, where his half-empty cup was.

"I know it feels like you're never going to get it, honey," Missouri said, voice full of sympathy. "Just keep working at it."

She was talking to Gabe. She had been all along, even more so than the others. It was her presence, her acknowledgment of Gabe that allowed Dean some hope. He wasn't entirely convinced, but Missouri wouldn't have led them all on, wouldn't have let them think there was a possibility of getting Gabe back if she wasn't very confident herself. Missouri wasn't one to give false hope.

"Can you feel it?" Cas whispered.

Dean turned to look Cas in the eye. "Feel what?"

"When he tries to do what they're telling him to do, do you feel it?" he asked.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "I don't feel the warmth either."

Cas smiled. "He must've been really close all this time if you felt it so often. He's just over there," he said, pointing, "and you can't feel him."

Dean looked down at their hands, Cas' fingers threaded between his. He thought about all the times he'd felt the warmth, the tingling. He thought about the times he and Cas had talked about Gabe while they were alone in the bedroom. If Gabe was really there, it had to have been painful to watch his mates slowly giving up on him.

"Slow down, Gabe," Sam said, and it was a warning.

Suddenly sparks were flying from the television, smoke coming out of the back of it, and Sam was yelping.

"Okay! Okay!" Pam said, her voices echoing through the house and their heads. "That's enough. Calm down and take a break."

"It's okay, kid," Bobby said, sympathy in his voice as he gave the empty space in front of them a sad smile.

"You're okay, honey," Missouri said, then turned to Sam. "You didn't get hurt, did you, baby?"

"No, ma'am," Sam said, smiling at her. "Just scared me."

"Okay," Missouri said, then got herself up off the floor and held a hand out for Sam. "It's time for a break. You too, Gabe. Now don't you argue with me!" she said, waving a finger at nothing. "Everybody needs a break, then we'll try again."

Dean and Cas didn't move. They just sat there, holding onto each other while everyone else had a snack, took a walk around the house, used the restrooms, and migrated back to the living room some time later, starting all over again.

Three hours later, everyone was yawning, and Missouri was talking Gabe through the steps again.

"Dean, Cas, come to bed," Benny said from the stairs.

"I'm just gonna sleep here," Dean said, not budging.

"Dean," Benny said, a bit of a warning in his tone of voice, "come to bed with me."

Dean frowned. "If you're looking for somebody to warm your bed, there's a house full of people to choose from."

"You need rest," Benny said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I'm getting it," Dean said. "I can sleep right here while they-"

"Dean Winchester," Missouri interrupted, voice crisp and making the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand on end. "Get your ass upstairs and into bed. And take Cas with you."

Dean blinked at her for a moment.

Missouri glared at him. "I'm going to step into the kitchen, and when I come back in here with my spoon, if you're still in here, I'm gonna use it on you, then drag you upstairs by your ear and toss you into bed."

Dean squirmed in his seat, but then Missouri turned toward the kitchen and Dean was up off the couch and practically running for the stairs. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Benny followed him up the stairs. He could only assume Cas was with Benny. He angrily yanked his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, then pulled his jeans down and kicked them aside. Benny and Cas didn't say anything as Dean crawled into bed and flopped down, turning toward the far wall, his back to them as he put his head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket over himself.

Cas climbed in behind him, Benny getting in and settling behind Cas. Dean softened a bit when Cas wrapped his right arm over his side and pulled him close, giving him a kiss on the back of the neck.

"They might need us," Dean grumbled.

"If they do, they'll come get us," Benny said.

"I won't be able to sleep anyway," Dean said.

"We're just restin'," Benny said.

"I wonder if he slept," Cas said. "Or if he was awake all these weeks. Bored. Frustrated."

"We'll find out," Benny said. "You can ask him."

"Do you think he's mad?" Cas asked.

"It's always a possibility," Benny said. "But I have a feelin' he's more frustrated than anything else."

Cas sighed. "He probably saw me eat the last of his sour gummy worms," he said softly.

Dean chuckled, then imagined a disembodied Gabe pouting as Cas ate the last of his candy. "I thought you hated those things."

Cas groaned. "I do. But they tasted like Gabe."

"Gabe doesn't taste like sour gummy worms," Dean said, still chuckling.

"He did when I called them gummy snakes and he ran after me with them in his mouth," Cas said, smile evident in his tone of voice. "When he tackled me, he kissed me. Worms went everywhere. Ugh, and his mouth was full of that awful taste."

"We'll buy him more," Dean said, still smiling. It took him a moment to realize he'd already spoken like getting Gabe back was a sure thing. Instead of feeling bad about it, he let himself enjoy it. Just for a little while.

*

Gabe fucked him so slow, going deep and wrapped so tightly around Dean that it was as if he wanted to crawl inside his mate.

"Miss you," Dean said against Gabe's lips.

"Miss you more," Gabe said, then bit down on Dean's bottom lip, breaking the skin.

Dean moaned, losing himself in Gabe. He knew it wasn't real. Knew it was a dream. But he didn't care.

"Are you doing this to Cas too?" Dean asked, wincing as Gabe managed to fuck him even deeper, pushing him into the bed.

"Can't," Gabe said.

"Why not?" Dean asked, frowning up at Gabe.

"I tried, but you and I have that special bond," Gabe said.

Dean gasped as the bite on his leg tingled, his cock responding like it had a direct connection and jerking against his stomach.

"It's the only time I get to really be with you right now," Gabe said. "You looking in my eyes and holding me. I miss that so fucking much."

Dean's eyes widened. "Wait, this is real? You're in my head? In my dream? This is really you?"

"Has been all along," Gabe said, smiling as he stopped fucking and just lowered himself onto Dean.

"But," Dean said, sputtering for a moment "you're not psychic. How are you able to get in my head?"

"I'm not really sure," Gabe said. "There's so many things about this I need to learn. I never bothered with it beyond what I needed to know because I'm a doctor, but I can't do this with Cas, so I'm thinkin' it has something to do with the connection we have. Or maybe I just really like fucking you."

Dean frowned. "So while you're up here, what's going on downstairs? Do they know you're up here?"

"They all resting," Gabe said.

"Why aren't you?" Dean asked.

"I can't," Gabe said. "Wherever I'm suck, I can't eat, can't sleep, can't move much of anything in the real world, and worst of all, I can't smell you and Cas."

"Oh," Dean said, his chest aching. He loved being able to smell Cas and Gabe. All the housemates, really, but Gabe and Cas most of all. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Gabe said, then leaned down and kissed Dean's chin.

"Yeah, I do," Dean said. "I was letting go. I told myself you were gone and I was starting to accept it. You saw me doing that."

"For all you knew, I was gone," Gabe said, voice gentle. "It's okay. It's been six weeks. I would've done the same thing. I wouldn't have liked it, but I would've forced myself to move on."

"If I would've known you were still here," Dean started, but trailed off, unable to say how much he would've done had he known.

"I know," Gabe said. "Now lemme finish fucking you. They're awake downstairs and trying to get me to come down and do some more exercises. But I wanna make you come before I leave."

Dean chuckled, still feeling a little bad about the whole thing, but pushing it down for Gabe. "I'm not gonna complain about that."

Gabe started fucking him again, getting to his hands and knees, then reaching down and wrapping his right hand around Dean's cock, stroking it. "When you wake up later, I want you to have a mess in your pants. All sticky and gross."

Dean moaned. "If this is your dirty talk, you suck at it," he said, grinning.

"Nah, it's not dirty talk," Gabe said, smirking. "I want it to be a reminder that Cas needs a wake-up blowjob since I can't give him one."

Dean laughed even as he pushed the heels of his feet into Gabe's ass cheeks, trying to get him closer. "You want me to say it was from you?"

"Yup," Gabe said, then he winced. "Oh, fuck, Missouri's really killin' the mood, here."

"Don't talk about my aunt when we're fucking," Dean grumbled.

Gabe chuckled, then shook his head, like he was trying to get rid of something bothering him in his head. "No, she figured out what we're doing and she said something about how dream time is much shorter than real life time and they've been waiting for a while and if I don't hurry up and finish, she's coming up here."

"Well, you'd better hurry," Dean said. "Make me come. C'mon!"

Gabe pulled out, then pushed two fingers into Dean's hole, his right hand still wrapped around Dean's cock. "I know how to get you there faster."

"Oh, fuck, Gabe," Dean whined as he grabbed a hold of the sheets with both hands, Gabe working his prostate hard and fast, the hand around Dean's cock stroking him just right.

"Shh, we gotta be quiet," Gabe whispered. "Don't want mom to catch us."

Dean would never know if it was him that thought of it or if Gabe had shoved a memory into his head, but suddenly Dean remembered a fantasy he'd shared with Gabe years ago. Gabe's parents were hosting a family reunion at their house, and Gabe hated those kinds of things because everyone always tried to set him up with friends of the family because he was a doctor and headed for an alpha house, so Dean had distracted him by talking about role play just out of earshot from all the family members swarming the back yard.

Gabe had been very interested when Dean admitted he liked the thrill of almost getting caught, so Gabe had taken him by the hand, pulled him into the house, and shoved him into a closet. They traded handjobs, the whole time Gabe whispering in his ear about how they were going to get caught, that Dean needed to be quiet or mom would hear them.

Dean gasped, his back arching as he came, Gabe stroking his cock and still playing with his prostate. Gabe gave him one last squeeze as Dean's body relaxed against the mattress.

"Don't forget," Gabe said as he pulled his fingers out of Dean's hole. "Cas gets a wake-up blowjob."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, then grabbed Gabe's hand and yanked him closer, kissing him possessively before pushing him away. "Now get down there before Missouri comes after you."

Gabe chuckled. "Love you," he said as he faded away.

"Love you too, Gabe," Dean said.

When Dean woke up, there was bright sunlight streaming in the windows of Benny's room. Benny was softly snoring and Cas was drooling on the pillow, Benny's left arm draped over Cas even though he had his back to Cas.

Dean winced as he moved, the mess in his boxer briefs sticking to him. He smiled, remembering the awesome dream he'd had. He didn't know if it really was Gabe, but even if it wasn't, Gabe would give him a hard time if he found out about it and Dean hadn't given Cas his wake-up blowjob.

Cas didn't budge as Dean scooted down the bed and ducked under the blankets. He pulled Cas' cock through the slit in his boxers and sucked on it, the warmth of his sleeping mate welcoming. It didn't take Cas long to move, and when he did, he let out a moan of appreciation.

"Dean?" Cas said, voice deeper and more gravely from disuse. Cas reached down and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, gently cupping the back of his head.

Dean reached around and pushed his hand up the leg of Cas' boxers, spreading Cas' ass cheeks and running a finger over his hole. He didn't push his finger in, just played with the rim.

"Dean, oh, Dean," Cas moaned, pushing forward, trying to get deeper inside Dean. "Oh, oh, f-oh! Oh, yeah, oh!"

Dean swallowed around Cas, and that was it. Cas was arching against him, his cock jerking inside Dean's mouth as he came. Dean pulled back and crawled his way up to Cas, kissing him and rolling half on top of him. It was lazy and unhurried, and it was so warm and comfortable that Dean didn't want it to ever stop.

"That was from Gabe," Dean whispered in Cas left ear.

Cas blinked up at him. "Huh?"

Dean turned to Benny, who was very much awake and enjoying the show, but keeping quiet.

"He didn't send you one, but I'll give you a blowjob too, if you want," Dean offered.

"It was really him?" Cas asked, cautiously hopeful.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and ask him later, but if it really was him in my dream, then I'll never hear the end of it from Sam. All those romantic comedies we've watched over the years, the ones I teased Sam about, well, they were right about the connection between mates."

"Dick sure seems confident about it," Benny said.

"Yeah, well, Dick's creepy," Dean said, frowning. "If you want that blowjob, you should stop talking about him."

Benny chuckled. "You think he's creepy?"

"Dean's uncomfortable with the fact that Dick was able to sympathize with him when Dean really didn't want to like Crowley's family," Cas said. "He's still undecided about how thankful he is to Crowley for the whole thing."

Dean huffed. "Fine. Now neither of you is getting a blowjob," he said as he crawled out of bed and grabbed his jeans, yanking them on.

"I already got mine," Cas said, grinning.

"Well, you can blow Benny," Dean said, feigning irritation as he stomped out of the room, still pulling his shirt on. He smiled as he heard Benny and Cas laughing.

*

Three days later they were still working on it. The blow-up mattresses were a permanent fixture in the living room so everyone was comfortable while they helped Gabe learn what he needed to know. Two psychics and three green magics sorceresses had stopped by at various times to offer their help and give everyone else a chance to rest. Dick and Crowley were running Crowley's business, but Rowena had moved in by the second day, showing up with a suitcase and already comfortable sleeping in Sarah and Charlie's room.

Charlie was quiet when Dean did see her. She didn't avoid him, but she didn't seek him out either other than cleaning him out in the morning. Dean knew he'd have to talk with her, make sure she knew he didn't blame her, but the rest of them were all busy filling in for the ones who were working with Gabe. Dean didn't push her to talk while they were in the shower, but he did make sure to act as comfortable as possible.

Ellen had to leave, but Madison was still there, and Ellen would just be an hour away if they needed her. Mary had gone back to deal with something that had come up, but John had taken her place and was in the office more than Dean was.

Dean sighed as he walked into the office and found his dad behind a pile of papers that had been neglected. "Sorry about that."

John smiled. "It's not a problem. I'm taking care of what I can, and you'll catch up when you can."

Just then there was the sound of electricity crackling, a moment later something large hitting the wall between the office and the living room. John and Dean hurried out to the living room in time to see Missouri and Pam helping Sam up.

"Time for a break," John said, walking up to Sam and taking him by the arm. "You have your wallet on you?"

"I'm okay," Sam said, waving him off.

"Yeah, but your old man wants to take you and your brother to lunch, so do you have your wallet on you?" John asked again.

"I'm not hungry," Sam said.

"Honey, take a break," Missouri said. "We'll be fine here."

"No, I'm okay," Sam said, shaking his head. "I just pushed a little too hard and forgot how strong he is."

"C'mon, dude," Dean said, smacking Sam on the back, then trying to push him toward the front door.

"I said I'm fine!" Sam yelled. It was probably louder than he'd meant it to be because he stood there blinking for a moment, surprised. "I mean I think I'm okay. I'm not tired. I'm not hungry. I just wanna help."

"You can help by bringing home some of whatever you boys have for lunch," Pam said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean knew that look on her face, and a split second later Missouri had her resolve face on too. If Sam didn't agree, one of them would have him over their lap in no time flat.

"Okay," Sam said, throwing his hands up. "Let's go to lunch." They all watched as Sam stormed out the front door.

"You boys have fun," Missouri said, smirking.

"Watch it or I'll make you take him out to lunch," John said, rolling his eyes as he headed out after Sam.

Dean chuckled as he followed his dad.

*

Dean made his way into the bathroom, Charlie a silent presence behind him. She stepped into the shower and started the water, but before she could push the hose into him, he turned and hugged her. She was stiff in his arms, but he just held her.

"You have my permission to read me," Dean said. "Deep as you want."

"No, that's okay," she said, trying to pull away.

He let her pull back a little, but cupped her face. She looked up at him, fear and regret in her eyes.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want your forgiveness," she whispered.

"Okay," he said, nodding. "I can understand that."

"I want you to be mad at me," she said.

Dean reached behind her and shut the water off, and she dropped the hose, sighing as she pulled away even more.

"I'm not going to demand that you read me," Dean said, "but I'm asking you to. A favor."

"If you want me to ease your pain...," she started, and reached out for him.

"No," Dean said. "I'm more frustrated than hurting right now."

"I can take that away too," she said, eyes cold, obviously wanting to be anywhere else.

"It's not all forgiveness," Dean said, changing tactics. He'd been there before. He knew what it felt like to not want forgiveness. To want someone's anger because anything else hurt too much. "And you know I'm not going to hide any of it from you. Even the bad shit. Not just because I can't, but because I wouldn't even if I could."

Charlie looked down at his chest. "It feels really good when I sink into Rowena. She has no attachments to anyone here except Crowley. It's easy to ignore the pain Crowley feels over the situation because it's not as deep. He hasn't been around long enough for it to be all the way down even though it's surprisingly deep already. So I keep letting myself just sink into her. It's cold and dark and doesn't hurt and I know I'm hiding, but I do it anyway because every time I walk by him he's trying to get my attention and messing with me and he's just so fucking forgiving and I hate it," she said, then sniffled and wiped the tears away.

"It'd be easier if he wanted you gone," he said.

Charlie looked up at him, eyes wide as she nodded. "So much easier. Easier if he hated me and you hated me. But instead you, Gabe, Cas, and everybody here are all sympathizing with me and forgiving me and I don't feel like I deserve it. And then I feel like an asshole because I'm making this about me when it's about Gabe and the fact that you and Cas thought your mate was dead. He's been stuck for weeks now and it's my fault that he's still there, and I'm walking around on eggshells and drawing attention to myself and it's not right. This isn't about me. I'm just the asshole that didn't do her job."

Dean grinned. "You're right. You didn't do your job and we've been letting you slack off," he said as he reached out and cupped her pussy, his middle finger pushing up between her lips.

Charlie gasped and backed up until she smacked into the tiles. "What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Well, you're just here for us to use, right?" he asked, not really doing anything with his finger inside her, just proving a point. He leaned closer, face inches from hers. "Just something to ease our pain and something to fuck."

Charlie's eyes welled up with tears again as he wrapped his other arm around her and grabbed her ass. "Stop!" she yelled.

He chuckled in her ear. "Why?" he asked nonchalantly. "We don't care about you at all, you're not family, and you're just here to be used. A tool."

Charlie reached up and hit his shoulders with the heels of her hands, sending a shock of empathic energy through him. Dean stumbled back, dazed, his vision going blurry, as if someone had slapped his brain. He fell back against the tile and slid down to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie cried out as she dropped to her knees. "I'm so sorry, Dean! I'm sorry!"

Dean closed his eyes and tried to shake the feeling. It was like his brain was squishy and it was sliding around inside his skull. Then he felt hands on his face, and his head instantly felt better. He opened his eyes and Charlie was there, furious.

"That was really mean," she said, bottom lip quivering.

He could feel her inside him. In his head. "It worked, though," he said.

"Only because you know me so well, you asshole," she grumbled as she crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. "You could've just begged me to read you. Like gotten down on your knees and gave me puppy-dog eyes or something."

"But this was more fun," Dean said, chuckling. "That was awesome."

Charlie snorted. "Nobody in the history of everybody has ever said that a psychic attack was awesome."

"So now that you're inside my head," Dean asked, running his hands over her back, "you see the good and the bad. It's not all happy and sunshine and rainbows and forgiveness. Did you find the part where I have the urge to hurt you?"

Charlie nodded against him. "Yeah."

"You see the part of me that wishes you hadn't ever been hurt so you wouldn't have shut down when something bad happened in this house?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Charlie whispered.

"Does it make you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said, then sniffled.

"Okay, now will you look at the other shit too?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"I did," she said, her voice cracking.

"Hurts more than the bad shit, doesn't it," he said instead of asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"That's what family is," Dean said, then chuckled. "The shit that's supposed to be awesome can feel like hell, and the shit that's bad can bring you a sense of peace and acceptance."

"It sucks," Charlie said.

"In a really awesome way?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Yeah," she said.

"And guess what," he said, reaching up and taking her head in his hands, pushing her away enough that she could look him in the eye.

"What?"

"You get to do this all over again with Cas," Dean said, grinning. "Then you get to do it with Gabe and Sam and Benny and Nick. You even get to do it with Crowley because it looks like the bastard is staying."

"Damn, we can't get rid of him?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You fucked up," Dean said, shrugging. "But so did Sam. So did Gabe. Hell, I fucked up just trying to bring in the groceries."

Charlie let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, that was smooth."

"You might not be able to let us forgive you yet," Dean said, rubbing his thumb over the delicate skin of her left temple, "but you'll get there. And we'll still be here. That's what family does."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you, Dean," she said softly, then turned her head and kissed his palm. "Oh, I miss touching all you guys."

"We're right here," Dean said.

"I know," she said, nodding. "Rowena and Sarah are helping me heal, but I've formed a connection with all of you, and I miss everybody. Well, everybody except Gabe because he keeps me company when they let him take a break and he's not with you."

Dean's eyes widened. "It really is him?" he asked, his chest feeling tight.

"In your dreams?" she asked, then nodded. "Yeah. He gets so fucking bored where he is and he has a lot of time on his hands, so after you fall into a deeper sleep, he comes in and messes with me."

"Messes with you how?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Most of the time he just moves through me," Charlie said. "It kinda feels like a soft breeze all over my skin."

"Other times?" Dean asked.

"Other times he focuses the breeze," Charlie said. "He makes me so fucking horny, and I think Rowena realizes what's going on, maybe Sarah too, but I wake up humping them."

Dean chuckled. "Humping Rowena. There's a picture I didn't need in my head."

Charlie smiled. "That's just because all you can see is that little nose wrinkle thing Crowley got from her. That thing they do when they think something's cute."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Dean groaned.

"Well, if he inherited her stamina and cunnilingus skills...," she started, but then dissolved into giggles when Dean pulled a face.

"I really didn't need to know that," he complained.

Charlie snorted. "You'll get over it."

"Maybe," Dean said, wincing. "Well, at least now I don't have to try and explain an awkward boner while you're pouring your heart out to me."

Charlie nodded. "I felt it. I politely ignored it. Figured it was just a side effect of having a wet naked chick in your lap and not at all because you were turned on by my shoving you into the wall."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "That's very kind of you to ignore all that."

"Yeah, but I am a little offended that you ignored my attempt at flirting with you," she said, letting out a goofy laugh.

"Oh, is that what that was?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not good at being subtle," she said, blushing. "I should've just come right out and said I'm really fucking horny like all the time because I'm so used to getting laid on a regular basis by a house full of people who haven't been touching me lately."

"You just said Rowena's taking care of you," Dean said, his right hand moving down between her legs, fingers brushing over her pussy. A teasing touch that had her shivering.

"It's not the same," Charlie said, eyes closing, her hands reaching out to grab hold of his shoulders. "It's different with, oh. Empaths form strong connections with housemates. Rowena is letting me use her to heal, but it's not the same. Her touches aren't, oh De-oh. Dean, mmm. Her touches aren't the same. It's like a hamburger when you want a steak."

Dean chuckled, using his thumb on her clit as he wrapped his left hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her gently. He pushed his middle finger inside her, just enough to make her squeak into his mouth, and then she was coming, her pussy clenching around his finger as she moaned and bit his tongue.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it away, then leaned back and picked up the hose before turning on the water. "Slide down. Onto your back."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, scooting forward with her still on his lap and spreading out on the tile floor.

"Yeah, like that," she said, then took the lube from the cubby to her left and squirted some onto her fingers.

"Cas just fucked me this morning," Dean said. "You don't need the lube."

"Lube's not for you," Charlie said as she reached back and twisted.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Dean said, resting his hands on her thighs.

She didn't take her time, but instead did a quick prep job and then slicked up his cock with what was left. She lifted herself up, took his cock in her left hand, the hose still in her right, and lowered herself on his cock, groaning as his cock filled her ass.

"Oh, I missed that," she gasped, then looked down at him and grinned. "You don't get to release the water until I come again."

"Oh, c'mon!" Dean whined, even though he wasn't really upset about it. In fact it was hot. Charlie taking control and giving him orders was a huge turn on.

"Nope," Charlie said, reaching back and gently pushing the tip of the hose into his ass. "You're gonna hold it. You're allowed to come whenever you want, if you can do that while you're full of water."

"I don't know if I can, but I'll damn well try," he said, wrapping his hands around her hips and fucking up into her.

"I've got a count in my head, so don't worry about bursting," Charlie said, grinning.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me," he said, and he didn't just mean the water filling him.

She tweaked his nipple. "Don't get me crying again. I wanna come."

"You already came once!" Dean said, chuckling.

"I'm greedy," Charlie said. "I want at least two."

"At least," Dean said, nodding.

Dean winced as a mild cramp made his belly ache. It didn't bother him enough to stop, especially when Charlie's tits were bouncing and her hair was falling down over her shoulders as she used him like a toy.

Charlie let out a bark of laughter and grabbed Dean's chin, turning his head to the left, toward the door. "He's watching. I don't know if they took a break downstairs or he just ditched them, but he's watching."

"Well, then we should give him a good show," Dean said.

"Fuck, yeah," Charlie said, slamming herself down onto him over and over again. "I'm gonna pull it out. Squeeze."

Dean kept fucking, didn't even care if he leaked as she pulled the hose out of him. He was too turned on, too close to give a fuck. Charlie reached back and turned off the water, then leaned forward and put her palms flat on Dean's chest and arched her back, riding him so hard she was panting in his face.

"You feel that?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I feel you," Dean said, nodding, his fingers digging into her thighs.

"No, him," Charlie said. "He's right here. You feel Gabe?"

"Oh, fuck," Dean cried out as he realized it wasn't just the chill of being wet in a cold room. It was Gabe. He was touching the claiming bite on Dean's leg.

"He's all over," Charlie said.

"What's it like?" Dean asked. "I can feel him when I'm dreaming, but right now I can only feel a tingling in my bite."

"Wanna feel?" she asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" he said, eyes wide.

He felt it even before her fingers were cradling his head, the rush of emotion and lust and something purely Gabe. It was in him and around him and between them and inside her. It was everywhere all at once. It smelled like Gabe, felt like him, and Dean swore he could even taste his mate.

Dean cried out as he came, fucking up into Charlie so hard she yelped and yanked on his hair, but he knew she didn't mind because she was there too, inside his head and mingled in with Gabe in a way his brain couldn't comprehend, and he didn't even try to make sense of it.

Charlie's asshole clenched around him, and he felt it like it was his own asshole, her pussy clenching around nothing as she squirted onto him. He felt it. He felt everything. And then he felt nothing.

*

Dean woke to the feeling of warm water running over his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked up at Charlie for a moment.

"You back with us?" she asked, smirking.

Dean groaned. "I fucking passed out."

"Yeah, and don't think I won't brag about this for years to come," Charlie said, smug tone to her voice.

"Enjoy it," Dean said, chuckling. "You totally earned bragging rights. That was awesome."

"Told you I was horny," she said.

"Yeah, you did," he said, then frowned as he shifted on the floor. "Uhm, sorry," he said, blushing as he realized he wasn't full of water anymore.

Charlie shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. You've got nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who made you fuck me while you were full and I'm also the one who made you come so hard you passed out and lost control of all your bodily functions."

Dean covered his face with both hands. "All of them? I shit _and _pissed myself?"__

__Charlie laughed. "Showers are the best place to do that. And besides, it really wasn't your fault. I went a little too deep. Your body didn't really know what to do with itself. And when I retell this story over and over again, I'll leave that part out."_ _

__"I doubt Gabe will," Dean said, sighing as he tried to sit up, failed, and allowed Charlie to help him._ _

__"He won't embarrass you," Charlie said. "He loves you."_ _

__"Yeah, I know," Dean said._ _

__"Okay, get a move on," Charlie said. "You'll be late for that stupid zoning dispute downtown."_ _

__Dean groaned as he stood up. "Yeah, wouldn't want to miss any of that."_ _

__"Hey, Dean?" Charlie said, grabbing his wrist._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Thank you," she said. "Really. I had my head stuck way too far up my ass."_ _

__"Anytime," Dean said, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing the soap and lathering himself up._ _

__"I'm gonna go get our clothes laid out for the day while you finish up in here," she said, then patted his ass before stepping out of the shower._ _

__"Okay," he said, standing under the shower head._ _

__He watched her as she walked out of the bathroom, feeling dizzy for a moment as the way her body moved triggered a memory in his head. No, not a memory. Not his memory._ _

___I don't need help. I don't need anyone's help._ _ _

__Dean frowned, the anger and resentment and stubbornness something physical. He closed his eyes and pushed his forehead against the tiles._ _

___They can't make me go to the center, just like Sarah couldn't make me go._ _ _

__Sarah's face, hurting and so much different than he'd ever seen before. It was her face, but it wasn't. She was even more beautiful, eyes swirling green even though Dean knew her eyes were brown._ _

___What Sarah doesn't know won't hurt her. What the Primes don't know can't hurt them. They'll never know._ _ _

__Dean realized he was seeing through Charlie's eyes as Sarah dropped her off at the center, waving goodbye, promising to pick her up later. She blew a kiss at Sarah, then turned and headed for the front doors. She turned and watched as Sarah's car disappeared, then she turned and headed off in another direction._ _

___I don't need their help. I'm fine without them. Sarah's all I need. I'll be fine. I'll be fine because I can take care of myself. Not like Jake. I'm not like Jake. I'm not._ _ _

__Dean was pulled from her head when she walked into a library, and he watched as she sat down with a book and read until later that night, and about a half hour before Sarah was there to pick her up, Charlie walked back and waited out front for her._ _

___I don't need their help. I don't need anybody's help. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._ _ _

__Dean shook himself out of the memory and finished rinsing himself off. Whatever it was, it could wait. He wouldn't let it drop, but there were more important things to worry about._ _

__*_ _

__Dean yanked his tie off as he walked in the front door. It was dark outside. The stupid meeting took much longer than he thought it would, and Benny had even stepped out of the room for a few minutes because of the ridiculous arguments. Dean would've liked Cas to have been a part of the meeting, but Cas was still having a hard time with fulfilling his duties. He'd gotten back into most of it since they realized Gabe wasn't dead, but he wasn't ready for confrontational people. And that was okay._ _

__Missouri walked up to him. "Hey, sweetie. I need you to go upstairs, change into some sexy little panties, then get your ass back down here."_ _

__"Huh?" Dean said, blinking at her._ _

__"Us old farts are going out to dinner," Pam said as she walked up to Dean and hip-checked Missouri. "We're going to take our time while you guys try out something that Missouri came up with after you had some fun this morning."_ _

__Dean felt himself blush, but he couldn't help it. "Uhm, the uh, the... You said you don't watch!" he said, frowning at Missouri._ _

__"I don't, honey. I wouldn't lie to you," Missouri said, wrapping her left arm around him and giving him a hug. "As soon as I realized what was going on, I blocked it, but I've gotta say that last bit was enough that everybody in the house felt a little release of energy from up there."_ _

__Dean sighed. "Yeah, well, Charlie and Gabe ganged up on me," he mumbled._ _

__"And that's why Missouri decided we need a night out," Pam said. "Gabe flared stronger than he has since he blew Sam into the wall, and yet he didn't do any damage, so we have a plan."_ _

__"Everybody is participating," Missouri said as she started walking Dean to the stairs. "I already told Gabe and Sam that they're to use their powers for fun and to not think about it so much."_ _

__"Wait, so you're ordering all of us to have an orgy?" Dean asked, smirking at Missouri._ _

__"Are you complaining?" she asked, a challenge in her voice._ _

__"No, ma'am," Dean said, then frowned. "And wait. You know about the panties?"_ _

__Missouri rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're still surprised by the things I know about everyone in my pack. You grew up in my house. I did your laundry," she said, then glared at him. "And I'm _psychic_."_ _

__"I never put any of them in the laundry," Dean said, ignoring the psychic part._ _

__"Oh, you're so cute," Missouri said, pinching his cheeks. "The back of a drawer isn't a good hiding place when the person you're hiding them from puts your laundry away."_ _

__"Oh," Dean said, then chuckled._ _

__"And you come by it honestly," Missouri said. "Your daddy looks amazing in a pair of lacy panties."_ _

__"I didn't need to know that!" Dean whined as he ran up the stairs, covering his ears. He could still hear Missouri and Pam laughing._ _

__By the time Dean made it downstairs again, the Primes were gone and Sam was sitting on the overstuffed chair closest to the TV, a look on his face that practically screamed terror. Dean adjusted his panties, then crawled onto Sam's lap, straddling him._ _

__"Don't think about it," Dean said, then grinned. "Instead think about how hot I look in these."_ _

__Sam let out a shaky laugh. "They're very nice," he said, running his finger along the waistline of Dean's blue panties. "They're cute."_ _

__"Thank you," Dean said, leaning back so Sam could get a good look at the lacing around the waist and legs, the soft cotton the covered his cock, and the little bow just below his navel._ _

__"I'm trying to stay calm," Sam said, wincing as he wrapped his hands around Dean's ass cheeks._ _

__"It's gonna be okay," Dean said. "I think Missouri and Pam are right. Look at how good you were getting with your powers when you'd play with me and Benny. If I hadn't known better, I would've sworn it was your hand touching me."_ _

__Sam let out a little chuckle as he looked up at Dean. "Yeah. It was fun," he said, then shook his head. "I just don't wanna shove another one of you into wherever Gabe is."_ _

__"You didn't shove Gabe," Dean said. "What happened was three very powerful magics coming together and bad shit happening. But tonight we're gonna have fun. You're gonna relax, fuck at least one of us, and Gabe is gonna drive us all crazy with what he's learned to do."_ _

__Sam nodded, his eyes locked with something over Dean's left shoulder. Dean caught a whiff of a very aroused Benny, so he lifted his ass off Sam's lap and spread his legs more, pretending he had no idea Benny was watching. Nick and Crowley walked in from the kitchen and Crowley froze when he saw Dean._ _

__"We wanted to ask if...," Nick started, but Dean held up his hand to stop them._ _

__"You already asked, we already said yes," Dean said, then looked directly at Crowley, "and if I go one more night without licking your pussy, I'm gonna be very disappointed."_ _

__"Fucking hell," Crowley whispered, eyes widening._ _

__"Hey Benny?" Dean said, looking over his shoulder. "Would you mind making sure the girls aren't hiding?"_ _

__Benny snorted. "Yeah. I'll be back."_ _

__"And Cas too," Dean said._ _

__"Yeah, I'll drag 'im down here," Benny said, already heading up the stairs._ _

__"I don't know about this," Sam said softly, low enough that the others probably didn't hear him._ _

__"You don't wanna get off?" Dean asked._ _

__"I do, but," Sam said, then trailed off, shaking his head._ _

__"Okay, new plan," Dean said as he climbed off Sam's lap. Sarah and Charlie were coming down the stairs, followed by Benny, who had Cas over his shoulder._ _

__"Put me down," Cas said, irritated._ _

__"I'm in charge tonight," Dean said, loud and clear. "Everybody does what I tell them to do."_ _

__Benny set Cas down, but held onto Cas' arms when Cas tried to head back up the stairs._ _

__"Anybody got a problem with that?" Dean asked._ _

__"Sounds like fun," Crowley said, smirking. "Guy in the panties has my vote."_ _

__"This isn't a good idea," Cas said, eyes wide and scared._ _

__"You don't wanna take orders from me?" Dean asked. "You never seem to mind giving _me_ orders."_ _

__Cas winced, a guilty expression that was there for a moment, then gone again. "I don't want to use my powers."_ _

__"So don't," Dean said, shrugging. "But you're still gonna do what I tell you to do."_ _

__Cas opened his mouth to argue, and then Dean watched as Cas worked through everything in his head and his body finally relaxed._ _

__"Yes, Dean," Cas said._ _

__Dean walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around his mate's middle, his lips brushing against Cas' left ear. "I wanna put on a show for Gabe. You okay with that?"_ _

__"Of course," Cas said. "I just don't... Dean, I don't want to use my powers. Please."_ _

__"Neither you or Sam has to use them," Dean said, pulling away and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him. "That's the only thing that you guys have a choice in tonight. If I give an order that includes powers and you aren't comfortable with it, just don't use them. We'll use safewords just in case anybody needs them. Classic stoplight should do. Yellow means slow down, red means stop. Everybody got it?"_ _

__Everyone nodded, and Dean turned back to Cas with a grin on his face. Cas seemed more at ease, and Dean gave him a kiss on the cheek._ _

__"You all have too many clothes on," Dean said. "Except Cas and Sarah. The rest of you need to lose all the clothes."_ _

__Crowley was the first to move, the first to start tossing his clothes every which way, and Dean chuckled at his enthusiasm._ _

__"You," Dean drawled as he took Cas by the hand and led him to the middle of the living room, "just need to get your shoes and socks off."_ _

__Sarah walked up to Dean and smiled. "Do you want me to leave everything on or take my shoes and socks off too?"_ _

__"Just the shoes. Those socks are adorable," Dean said, grinning._ _

__Sarah chuckled as she toed off the sneakers, but left her short black skirt and red baby doll shirt on. "What about my panties?" she asked, lifting the skirt to show him._ _

__Dean moaned as he took a good look at them. Red lace boy shorts that made her ass look amazing. "Leave them on for now," he said, reaching out to smack her left ass cheek._ _

__Sarah shook her head, chuckling as she tossed her shoes into the corner of the room by the stairs._ _

__"You remember Gabe's biggest kink?" Dean asked, keeping his voice low._ _

__"Erotic spanking," Cas said._ _

__"Sarah's the only one here who hasn't gotten a spanking," Dean said._ _

__"Nick hasn't either," Cas said._ _

__"Oh, that's right," Dean drawled. Nick chuckled as he tossed the last of his clothes onto the back of the couch. "Go into the kitchen and get a wooden spoon. Make it a thick one."_ _

__"Ooh, do I get to spank him?" Crowley asked as Nick went into the kitchen, no hesitation._ _

__"No," Dean said. "I want you on the ottoman, spread out on your back and showing off your pussy."_ _

__Crowley was moving before Dean was even finished. "Yes, sir!" he said, grinning as he got comfortable, lying back and putting his feet on the edge of the ottoman, spreading his knees wide so they could all see._ _

__Nick walked back in with the spoon in his hand, looking as uncertain as Dean had ever seen him. Anyone outside their pack wouldn't have noticed, but Nick's eyes were a little wider, his stance was a little more stiff._ _

__"We're gonna have a contest," Dean said, then took Sarah by the hand and led her over to Sam, who had managed to get all his clothes off, but was still sitting there with fear in his eyes. Dean picked Sarah up, arms around her middle and laughing when she let out an indignant 'hey!' "Bend your legs," he said, then sat her down on Sam's lap, her back to Sam's front._ _

__He pulled her forward, and she let him, not really sure what was going on, but she finally got it and rested her elbows on the floor, her ass up in the air over Sam's lap and her legs to either side of Sam's._ _

__Dean flipped her skirt up, exposing her panty-clad ass to Sam. "Nick, I want you to assume the same position over Benny's lap," he said as he took the spoon from Nick._ _

__Nick didn't question him. He just walked over to Benny and Benny helped him into position, his elbows on the floor, ass in the air, and Benny's hands resting on Nick's thighs._ _

__Dean handed the spoon to Benny, then stood back, near the TV. "Okay, you guys are both gonna spank them, but the object is to get them to come. Whoever comes first wins you the privilege of fucking them over the nearest surface."_ _

__"But I'm usin' the spoon," Benny complained. "It's gonna hurt more and Nick isn't a masochist."_ _

__"Nick?" Dean said, grinning. "Do me a favor and tell Benny why I had you give him the spoon."_ _

__Nick twisted, trying to look up at Dean without straining his neck. "I've never even told you that!" he said, part amused and part shocked._ _

__"Dude, I'm not blind," Dean said, holding his hands out to his sides._ _

__Nick chuckled. "Okay, fine. My food fetish also includes the utensils used to cook the food."_ _

__Benny moaned and ran the flat of the spoon over Nick's right ass cheek. "Fuckin' hot," he said softly._ _

__"Charlie, can you please go get your strap-on and fuck Cas' ass for me?" Dean asked._ _

__Cas gasped, but then choked on his own spit and started coughing while Charlie let out a squeal of delight as she took off for the stairs. Dean chuckled as he slapped Cas on the back a few times._ _

__"Ever been pegged before, Cas?" Dean asked, feigning a memory popping into his head. "Oh, that's right. Sarah pegged you last week and you begged yourself hoarse while she fucked you so hard you came without ever touching your cock."_ _

__Cas' cheeks flushed. "Yes, I liked it."_ _

__Dean grinned. "Yeah, so did I."_ _

__"What are you going to do?" Cas asked._ _

__"While you're getting fucked, I'm going to eat Crowley out," Dean said. "And if he's all right with it, I'll fuck him too."_ _

__"I'm all right with it," Crowley blurted. "Just in case you were going to ask," he said with a shrug._ _

__Dean smirked. "Can I fuck your pussy or is it too tight?" he asked, remembering how small Crowley's pussy had seemed with his cock and balls so close._ _

__"Yes and yes," Crowley said, grinning._ _

__Dean chuckled. "Good to know," he said as Charlie ran back into the living room, her cock bobbing._ _

__"Any position you want me to fuck him in?" Charlie asked._ _

__"Your choice," Dean said, "but I'd like you to use at least three different positions. Move him around a lot and just put him wherever you want however you want him. Make it rough."_ _

__"Will do," Charlie said as she walked up to Cas and unbuttoned his jeans, the front of which were already tented._ _

__"Gabe, I want you to work your way around the room," Dean said, not really sure where to look but hoping he was looking in the general direction. "Each person you come to, I want you to try and play with their asshole."_ _

__Dean chuckled as he heard a few members of the house groan at that. He walked over to the side table and pulled the drawer open, then grabbed two bottles of lube out, tossing one to Charlie and using the other to slick his own cock just enough that he could jack it comfortably._ _

__"You and Benny start at the same time," Dean said to Sam. "Remember you're trying to get Sarah to come first, but make it a good show for Gabe too."_ _

__"Ready, Sam?" Benny asked, and when Sam nodded, Benny smacked Nick's ass with the spoon, a loud sound followed by Nick hissing and squirming._ _

__Sarah gasped as Sam started tapping her ass with one hand. Charlie pulled Cas over to the blow-up mattress and pushed him down to his knees, facing away from her. Cas went willingly, whimpering as Charlie grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him in place while she yanked his jeans and boxers down with her left hand. Charlie wiped the crack of Cas' ass with her lubed cock a few times, then pushed in._ _

__"Charlie!" Cas yelled, back arching as she wrapped her left arm around him and held tight, all the way inside him._ _

__"Yeah, baby?" she asked, smirking._ _

__Dean kneeled down at the end of the ottoman. "You want a pillow?" he asked, and when Crowley nodded, he knee-walked over to the couch, grabbed a throw pillow, then handed it to Crowley before getting between Crowley's legs again._ _

__Crowley shoved the pillow behind his head, allowing him see what Dean was doing without straining his neck. "I'm a true hermaphrodite. I've got all the parts of both sexes except for a G-spot inside my pussy. I guess it was too much to ask that I get a prostate _and_ a G-spot, eh?" he asked, chuckling._ _

__Dean ran his finger over Crowley's left labia. "What about the clit?" he asked._ _

__"A clit is just a mini-dick without the urinary tract," Crowley said. "So that's why I say I have all of it except the G-spot."_ _

__Dean leaned down and ran the flat of his tongue over Crowley's pussy, the sparse hair that covered the area tickling his chin._ _

__"Hand me the lube, would'ya darlin'?" Benny asked, then smiled at Charlie when she tossed it to him._ _

__Dean pushed his tongue between Crowley's lips and grinned when Crowley moaned and tried to spread his legs wider. It was strange not finding a clit, but everything else felt normal, and Crowley was writhing beneath him with minimal effort on Dean's part._ _

__"These panties special to you?" Sam asked Sarah._ _

__"No, they-ah!" Sarah yelped as the sound of material ripping filled the room. "Oh, fuck, that's hot," she breathed._ _

__"I bought these for you anyway," Sam said with a chuckle. "May as well buy you some more."_ _

__"Charlie!" Cas whined, and Dean lifted his head in time to see Charlie shoving Cas down, chest flat on the mattress, ass in the air as she fucked him._ _

__Dean spit on Crowley's asshole, then pushed his middle finger inside as he wiggled his tongue between Crowley's lips._ _

__Another loud smack came from the couch where Benny and Nick were having fun, and this time Nick moaned, pushing his ass back toward Benny._ _

__"Oh fuck, wait!" Nick yelled, and everyone froze. "No, it's good. It's okay. I just... Oh fuck."_ _

__Nick's voice was deeper and sensual and so fucking hot that Dean lifted his head to see what was going on. Benny's eyes were wide, and Dean had a feeling Gabe had something to do with what was going on._ _

__"You're not doin' that?" Benny asked, staring at Nick's hole._ _

__"Fuck, no," Nick said. "I couldn't do that if I tried. Fuck!"_ _

__"What's he doing?" Dean asked, then moved his finger inside Crowley, trying to find his prostate._ _

__"Oh, right there!" Crowley moaned, back arching._ _

__It was deeper than Dean had ever found one before, a little bigger than he expected, but it was there. Dean pressed the pad of his middle finger down on it and rubbed._ _

__"It's like watchin' Gabe use a speculum on somebody," Benny said. "His hole's openin' up and closin'."_ _

__"He's inside," Nick said, voice strained. "It's like there's a vibrator up my ass."_ _

__Dean chuckled. He'd felt that before when Sam had played with him. "Better than a vibrator," he said._ _

__"Fuck yeah!" Nick said, humping Benny's lap._ _

__"Ow!" Cas cried out, and Dean looked over in time to see Charlie shove Cas' arm up behind his back at a painful angle while she yanked his hair, forcing his back to bow._ _

__"You don't like this, Cas?" Charlie asked, all feigned innocence and sweetness. "I thought you liked it rough. Maybe I'll stop."_ _

__"No!" Cas whined. "I like it. Want it. Fuck me harder! Please!"_ _

__"Oh, that's amazing," Sarah moaned. "You weren't kidding about it being better than a vibrator."_ _

__Benny started up a steady rhythm with the spoon on Nick's ass, and Sam did the same on Sarah's ass while Charlie pulled out of Cas and smacked his ass so hard Cas yelped and twisted away._ _

__"On your back," she demanded. "Hold your legs up for me."_ _

__"Yes, ma'am," Cas said, so turned on that he could barely speak._ _

__He wrapped his hands around the backs of his thighs and pulled himself open, but that wasn't enough for Charlie, and she grabbed the crotch of Cas' jeans and boxers, which were around his knees, and pushed toward his chest before fucking back into him._ _

__"Ass or pussy?" Dean asked Crowley as he pulled his fingers out of Crowley's ass._ _

__Crowley blinked at him for a moment, then frowned. "I thought this was _your_ show."_ _

__"Yeah, well, I'm offering you a choice," Dean said. "Pick or I'll pick for you."_ _

__Crowley smirked. "How much do I have to annoy you before you pick for me? C'mon, show me what you can do with that thing swinging between your legs. I've been wet since I saw your little panties."_ _

__"Oh! Oh!" Sarah cried out, and Dean knew without looking that she was coming. "Hey, I'm not even finished!" she said, laughing._ _

__Dean saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Sam carrying her around to the back of the chair, pushing her down over it, and shoving his cock into her._ _

__"Pay attention," Crowley said, snapping his finger in Dean's face. "I'm horny, here!"_ _

__"Hey, Dean?" Charlie said, panting._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Can he come or just me?" Charlie asked, pointing down at Cas._ _

__"He can come, but only after you," Dean said._ _

__"Works for me," Charlie said, grinning. "Okay, up on your knees."_ _

__She pulled out of Cas and let go of his jeans, letting his legs flop to the mattress. He grunted and just stayed there for a moment._ _

__"What if he won't move?" Charlie asked._ _

__"He gets to switch places with Nick," Dean said, smirking at Cas._ _

__Cas scrambled into position. "I'm up!" he said._ _

__"I want him to ride me like the pretty boy he is," Charlie said. "Can he take off his jeans?"_ _

__"He can still ride you with the jeans around his ankles," Dean said._ _

__Charlie stretched out on the mattress and pointed to her cock. "You heard him, gorgeous."_ _

__Cas climbed on and lowered himself. It took him a few tries before he was able to fuck himself on it, but he managed._ _

__"Do I have to fuck myself or are you going to?" Crowley asked, irritated._ _

__"Oh, fuck! Can you?" Dean asked, eyes going wide as he looked down at Crowley's anatomy and tried to imagine how it would work._ _

__"Yes, but I'd rather have your dick in me," Crowley said. "Now hurry up before I push you over and ride you like your boyfriend is riding Charlie."_ _

__"Benny!" Nick gasped, twisting and reaching back. "It fuckin' hurts!"_ _

__"Well, then you should come and I'll stop," Benny said as he smacked Nick's ass a couple more times._ _

__"Oh!" Crowley said, eyes closing as he relaxed onto the ottoman. "I decided I want you to fuck my pussy because your other boyfriend is busy with my asshole."_ _

__Dean grabbed Crowley's legs and pulled until Crowley's ass was hanging off the end of the ottoman. Crowley didn't pay attention to him until Dean rubbed his dick up and down Crowley's slit, getting his dick wet._ _

__"Yeah," Crowley said, grinning, "fuck me!"_ _

__Dean smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. It was dirty and leering. "I've gotta be careful with your delicate pussy. I don't get to use my cock very often."_ _

__Crowley's eyes widened when he realized what Dean was talking about. "I _knew_ you weren't over that. Dean, I was being an asshole! I was pissed and attacking you with something I knew would really get to-oh!" he moaned as Dean pushed his cock in._ _

__"What was that?" Dean asked, thoroughly enjoying himself. "You were saying what about my role in the house?"_ _

__"Benny, I can't come like this," Nick said, voice strained. "I'm losing my erection."_ _

__"Sam," Dean said, looking at Sam over his shoulder, "Nick could really use your help."_ _

__"I'm a little busy," Sam said, still fucking Sarah from behind, hands on her tits and squeezing under the material of her shirt and bra._ _

__"No, Sam," Dean said, getting his attention. "He could use your _help_ to come. Just a little. Don't even think about it."_ _

__Sam frowned, his hips slowing. "Gabe can do it," he said, then yelped. "No! Not me, Gabe!" he said, squirming back and forth as if Gabe was doing some really fun stuff back there. "Is he doing _anything_ to you?" Sam asked Nick through clenched teeth._ _

__Nick winced. "No. Dean, I'm telling you, I can't come like this. My ass is going to be raw soon."_ _

__Dean wrapped his arms around Crowley's torso and lifted him up, leaning against the ottoman and rolling his hips as he fucked into Crowley's pussy. Crowley grabbed Dean's shoulders, fingers digging into the skin._ _

__"Please, Sam," Nick said, then whimpered._ _

__"Gabe's stubborn," Cas said. "He's pushing because he wants you to help, Sam."_ _

__Charlie reached out and grabbed Cas' cock, stroking it as Cas fucked himself on her. "Gabe's not anywhere near Nick," she said, looking over at Nick and Benny._ _

__Sarah pushed Sam away, and Sam just stumbled back, looking a little dazed. She turned around and pushed him up against the wall near the TV. "Look at me. I'm having a really good time, and your cock feels really great inside me. You've got these big, strong arms, and I want you to fuck me against the wall."_ _

__Sam growled as he picked her up and did just that, making her grunt and gasp as her back hit the wall. She grinned at him as he fucked her hard enough that the frames on the wall shifted._ _

__"Now let your mind wander," Sarah said. "Think about everybody in the room and have fun with them while you keep fucking me."_ _

__Sam leaned forward and bit down on Sarah's shoulder, fucking her faster as she wrapped her legs around him._ _

__"You're really good at this," Crowley said as Dean rotated his hips, pushing deeper. "I mean so far you've not really fucked me any better than Nick can, but not too shabby."_ _

__Dean was about to strangle Crowley when he remembered Crowley was a masochist. He reached between them and squeezed Crowley's undersized balls, enjoying the indignant yelp it produced as he turned them both and dropped Crowley down onto the floor. Crowley blinked up at him, surprised at the treatment._ _

__"Boy has some bite?" Crowley asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well, show me, slugger!"_ _

__"Oh! Oh, yeah, Sam!" Nick yelled, arousal and relief in his voice. "Yeah, like that! Oh, fuck, Sam! Oh, oh, fuck, oh!"_ _

__"Do I get t'fuck 'im now?" Benny asked, already scooting forward and yanking Nick up even as Nick's cock was still dribbling._ _

__Dean grabbed Crowley's cock with his right hand and pushed his thumb nail into the soft skin of his cock head, smirking when Crowley howled and his pussy tightened around Dean's cock._ _

__"No," Dean said to Benny. "You lost, so you have to wait until the rest of us are done. I've got plans for you."_ _

__Benny let out a little noise of disappointment, but pulled Nick up onto his lap and held him, hand gentle on Nick's cock as he kissed and licked at Nick's neck and shoulders._ _

__"Pinch your nipples," Dean said to Crowley._ _

__Crowley didn't hesitate, and he pinched them so hard that he hissed. "Please fuck me! Oh, Dean, fuckin', oh," he gasped, back arching._ _

__"I dunno," Dean drawled, "maybe I'm only good for one thing."_ _

__"No! No, it's, oh!" Crowley said, whimpering between words. "Make me come! Please make me come! Oh, fuckin' hell. You're good for more than one thing, you-oh! Oh!"_ _

__Dean fucked Crowley harder, balls slapping Crowley's ass as Crowley's slick made it one of the messiest fucks Dean had ever experienced. "I'm gonna come inside you. Wreck your pussy and leave it aching. No doubt in your mind a fucking Carus turned you into a whimpering, begging, sloppy mess._ _

__"Yeah, yeah!" Crowley cried out, then yelped as Dean flicked his balls. "Oh, fuck! Oh, Dean! Dean!"_ _

__Dean let out a huff as he shook his head, then wrapped his left hand around Crowley's throat and squeezed while still pushing his nail into Crowley's cock head, fucking him so hard he was sure Crowley was going to get rug burn on his back._ _

__Crowley reached up, scratching at the hand around his throat as his eyes went wide and his pussy clenched around Dean's cock, so fucking tight that Dean winced. Crowley's cock was jerking in his hand, his release oozing out of the tip and dribbling down Dean's hand._ _

__"You like when it hurts?" Dean asked as he eased up on Crowley's throat. "You like getting that little hole used? Is that all those tiny little balls can give me?"_ _

__Dean growled as he came inside Crowley, the obnoxiously loud and wet smacking sound they made as he continued fucking Crowley only spurring him on._ _

__"Pussy's gonna be sore and loose for days," Dean said as he leaned down and scraped his teeth over Crowley's neck, then put his lips to Crowley's left ear. "Nick's cock won't fill this sloppy hole," he whispered. "Not for a while."_ _

__"Oh! Oh!" Crowley cried out, and his pussy was clenching around Dean again, his cock dribbling, though even less came out as his body writhed beneath Dean._ _

__Dean let go of Crowley's neck and sat back on his heels, grinning. He pulled his cock out of Crowley and pushed two fingers in, playing with the mess._ _

__Crowley appeared lost, eyes not really focused on the ceiling, and then he made eye contact with Dean, half smile on his face. "Knew you had it in you," he slurred, body moving slow, contentment oozing from every part of his being._ _

__Dean chuckled. "Is that you admitting I'm not just the house hole?" he asked._ _

__Crowley snorted. "I already told you I never believed that, but if you want me to gauge your competence based on recent performance, which I'll gladly do, then I've gotta say I'm thoroughly satisfied with your dicking skills and my pussy is sore, my balls are aching, I came twice, and I think you permanently indented my cock. Not that I'm complaining."_ _

__Dean laughed as he scooped his come out of Crowley's hole, then held it up to Crowley's lips. Crowley opened his mouth, then moaned when Dean shoved his fingers in._ _

__"Damn," Charlie said, eyes wide, and Dean looked up at her, having forgotten about the rest of them. "I wish we would've gotten that on video. Damn that was hot."_ _

__Cas and Charlie were sitting next to each other on the mattress, Cas' jeans still around his ankles and Charlie's stap-on discarded on the floor. Dean looked toward Sam and Sarah, smiling when he realized they were watching too. Sarah was sitting on the back of the overstuffed chair and Sam was leaning against it, one arm around Sarah's shoulders. Nick and Benny had also watched the show, Nick having made himself comfortable on Benny's lap, sprawled out and looking very sated._ _

__"So I take it the rest of you came?" Dean asked._ _

__"I didn't," Benny grumbled, "because you said I couldn't."_ _

__Dean chuckled. "Aww, poor baby."_ _

__"I didn't come either," Cas said. "Charlie was going to ask you, but I told her not to disturb the two of you."_ _

__"Awesome," Dean said, grinning. "Charlie, would you mind giving the mattress to those two? I wanna see them blow each other."_ _

__"Hell yeah!" Charlie said, scrambling off the mattress and grabbing her strap-on as she made her way to the overstuffed chair Sarah was on and sat down on the seat, wrapping her left arm around Sarah's legs._ _

__Sam flopped down onto the other overstuffed chair to Charlie's right. "I can't come again, but I wanna see this," he said._ _

__Benny scooped Nick up and deposited him on the couch cushion next to him, giving him a quick kiss before he slid off the couch and crawled to the mattress._ _

__"You want a sixty-nine or are we takin' turns?" Benny asked as he shoved Cas backward. Cas chuckled as he fell back and let Benny position him however he wanted._ _

__"Sixty-nine," Dean said as he stood up and offered a hand to Crowley._ _

__"Thank you, kind sir," Crowley said as he accepted Dean's help, then Dean sat down on the couch and pulled Crowley down on top of him. "Hey!" Crowley yelped, but then chuckled and got comfortable on Dean's lap, leaning back and snuggling against Dean._ _

__"I wanna see how fast they can both come," Dean said. "So if Sam, Sarah, and Gabe would help them out, I'd appreciate it."_ _

__Benny straddled Cas, then scooted back until his dick was swinging over Cas' face. "Oh! Oh, fuck, oh!" he cried out, falling face first onto Cas' crotch._ _

__"Ah! Gabe! Gabe!" Cas yelled, squirming, back arching._ _

__"Fuckin', oh-ah! Ah! Fuck!" Benny growled, legs going out from under him as he flopped over and onto his side next to Cas, not even having a chance to get Cas' cock in his mouth._ _

__Dean watched with his jaw dropped as a mix of green, orange, and white haze slid over Cas and Benny's bodies, the both of them crying out and writhing like they couldn't do anything but enjoy the ride._ _

__Cas' cock was standing straight in the air, moving back and forth unnaturally like someone was stroking it, Benny rolled onto his stomach, and Dean watched with wide eyes as Benny's hole opened, like something was being shoved inside._ _

__Benny humped the mattress, hands fisted in the sheets, hips moving in no particular rhythm as he grunted and whimpered. Cas was fucking up into nothing, knees spread wide, feet planted on the mattress as he just kept up a steady moan of pleasure._ _

__Cas came first, body jerking along with his cock as he let out a long groan that sounded soul-deep. Benny came only seconds later, humping the mattress and letting out a sharp "fuck!" as he tried to catch his breath. Then both of them went limp, panting._ _

__"Wow," Dean said, then chuckled. "That was impressive. Was that all three of you working together?"_ _

__Sarah huffed. "I can't manipulate matter on my own without Charlie's help, but I can sure as hell add my energy to Sam and Gabe's, add intent. Which is why Cas wasn't able to talk."_ _

__"Huh? What does that mean?" Crowley asked._ _

__"Sam and Gabe played with my hole and my cock," Cas said, voice wrecked, "but Sarah pushed, and I could feel it, like she just wanted it so much that Sam and Gabe let her do it. She fucked my mouth."_ _

__"Sh'fucked my piss hole," Benny said into the mattress. "That was... different."_ _

__"Fuckin' not," Sam breathed._ _

__"Thank you, Sam," Sarah said with a grin._ _

__"Oh!" Charlie said, standing up. "Oh! Look!" she said as she pointed toward the wall by the TV._ _

__Dean's breath caught in his chest, because standing by the TV was the faintest outline of his mate. Of Gabe. It was like a projection, a mist, but it was definitely Gabe. A very naked Gabe._ _

__"What's happening?" Dean asked, almost shoving Crowley off him as he stood up._ _

__Gabe's eyes were closed and it looked as if he was concentrating very hard, hands out at his sides and he was hunched over a little._ _

__"He finally got it," Sam said. "We've been working with him on manipulating things around and inside himself, hoping we could teach him how to shift back."_ _

__Suddenly Gabe was gone again, and Dean took a step forward, hand out. "What the fuck happened? Where did he go?"_ _

__"It's okay, Dean," Sarah said as she stood up and came to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's not fully trained, but as we were all playing, just like Pam and Missouri said would happen, he fully understood what it was we were talking about. Something he was having trouble grasping because magic is so new to him."_ _

__"But why is he gone again?" Dean asked._ _

__"Because he was holding it as long as he could," Sarah said. "He doesn't know how to do anything more than that, and he was excited and showing us what he could do. He's not gone, he just made himself visible to us for a few seconds."_ _

__"This is a good thing?" Dean asked. "This is good, right?"_ _

__"It's very good," Sarah said, nodding. "He's actually picking things up quickly. I know it seems like it's taking forever, but phase shifting is something even most experienced magics users can't do. No one below level eight has ever been able to. It's difficult to learn and difficult to perform. He doesn't remember how it happened the first time, but we'll get there. We'll get him back."_ _

__Dean's chest felt tight. Even though he knew Gabe was there, a part of him hadn't wanted to believe it was real. But he'd seen Gabe. He was right there, looking nothing like any ghost or ghoul Dean had ever seen, which had to mean Gabe wasn't dead. Had to mean everyone was right. His mate wasn't dead. Dean could finally say it. Could finally let himself believe it._ _

__Gabe was alive._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who stuck around after I "killed" Gabe, to those who know how well I tag so you knew better than to fall for it and also those who just stuck around because you're enjoying the story :)
> 
> I ended up depressing myself a bit as I was writing about all the sad house members, so to cheer myself up I posted very NSFW updates on Tumblr for this 'verse, and I've decided to post them here too, so I'm turning Alpha House into a series and the porny updates will be like timestamps.
> 
> They'll include very sexually explicit/NSFW pictures mimicking Snapchat with mini fics/blurbs underneath them and may also include GIFs in the future. If you'd like to check it out on Tumblr, it's tagged as [Alpha House Snapchat Series](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/tagged/alpha-house-snapchat-series).
> 
> If you'd rather not see any of it, it can be easily avoided because it won't be chapters in this fic, but rather have its own place in this series.
> 
> Though please keep in mind that the mini fics/blurbs are porny additions to what's been posted here, not a repeat of what I've already written. They're little glimpses into the daily life of everybody in the house.
> 
> I'm already writing the next chapter of Alpha House, but as usual I'm not sure how long it'll take to finish and post it :)


	28. The Gnollings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like it's taking forever for Gabe to learn everything he needs to know to get back to them, and in the meantime life doesn't get put on hold.

_it takes time_

_he'll get it_

_it seems like forever, but these skills can take years to learn_

Dean was frustrated. He'd heard it all. Over and over again. It didn't change the fact that Gabe wasn't back. It was slow torture, but Dean tried to keep his chin up. Not just for everyone else in the house, but for Gabe, because he knew Gabe needed the support. He needed to feel like Dean expected him back.

But day after day went by and nothing seemed to happen. They'd tell him Gabe was making progress, learning new things, and there were people working with him daily, both from the Prime Alpha house and the crisis center. Dean really wanted to believe they were making a difference, but sometimes he needed to get away.

Dean headed for the gym, passing by the infirmary on the way, and politely ignoring the fact that Sam was sharing a rather passionate kiss with Madison. He needed some stress relief.

"Hey," Dean said to Benny, who was jogging on one of the treadmills.

"Hey," Benny said, though he didn't turn to look at Dean. His shirt was wet under the arms and in a line down his back, which meant he'd been running for a while.

Dean stepped onto another treadmill and started it at a slow pace, working his way up until he was jogging a little slower than Benny. "You okay?" he asked.

Benny was usually comfortable in his own skin. Sure he was a bear, but he was graceful in his own way. The Benny who was jogging had stiff lines and tight muscles.

"Fine," Benny said.

"If something's bothering you-"

"It's nothin'," Benny said, nearly biting the words off.

Dean was never one to be up front about what was bothering him, and neither was Benny. It was partly the reason why they got along so well. What couldn't be solved by relaxing with a friend, a beer in your hand while you griped about a few things for a while, some of them trivial, some of them the real reason why you were upset, and in the end both of you felt better?

But things were hectic in the house. Dean could see it in Benny's eyes and recognized it as the look his mom got whenever things were out of her control. Warriors craved control, they took it by force if need be, and if something was hurting their pack, that instinct was even stronger.

And it didn't escape Dean's notice that Benny had been watching Madison. Dean didn't know how much of it was jealousy and how much of it was frustration, but it didn't really matter. Benny was hurting, and when the house's warrior was hurting and out of sorts, everyone else felt on edge because that's just what instinct did to a person.

"So are you gonna talk to him?" Dean asked. Why bother beating around the bush?

"Who?" Benny asked.

"Sam," Dean replied, watching as Benny flinched just a little.

"Nothin' t'talk about," Benny said.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said, hitting the button on his treadmill, making his pace a little more brisk. "Gabe's gonna be back soon and Madison will be leaving anyway. You two can go back to being fuckbuddies."

"Sam can fuck anybody he wants t'fuck," Benny said.

"Oh, I know that," Dean said. "But wouldn't it be awesome if he knew you _don't_ want him to fuck just anybody?"

Benny straddled the treadmill, turned it off, and headed for the showers. Dean did the same, admiring Benny's ass as he stripped by the sinks. Dean undressed in the doorway, and when Benny dropped the last piece of clothing on the tile floor and stepped into the showers, Dean followed him.

"Sam is really observant," Dean said as he turned the water on, one shower head away from Benny. "But there's some things he totally doesn't see."

"He's made it clear he likes things the way they are," Benny said, rinsing the soap from his hair.

"Has he?" Dean asked. "Or did he just joke around about how easy it is to be with you and how it's not messy and you just went with it because you thought that's what you wanted too until Madison got here and wrapped him around her finger?"

Dean didn't hear a reply from Benny as he put his head under the spray, eyes closed. He ran his hands over his hair and face as he stepped back, then flinched when he opened his eyes and Benny was so close to him he was surprised he hadn't felt the man's breath on his shoulder.

"You wanna make this into somethin' it isn't?" Benny asked, voice low. "You wanna tell me how I feel? You wanna stick your nose where it doesn't belong because your mate's been stuck in a phase shift for a few weeks?"

Dean scowled. "My nose," he said as he poked Benny in the chest, "belongs right in the middle of this. It's my business too. We're-ah!" he yelped as Benny reached out, wrapped his left hand around the back of Dean's neck, and yanked him closer, their noses almost touching.

"You gonna tell me how we're family?" Benny asked, but it was bitter, and he almost snarled the words as he pushed Dean back against the shower wall. "You want me to what? Walk in there and toss Madison out on the street because a'how good she's been for this house? The slack she's pickin' up? You want me to throw Sam down in the middle of the living room floor? Claim him right there for all t'see?"

Dean knew he was taking a chance. "It would be hot," he said with a smirk.

Benny's eyes softened a bit. "I don't even know what I want," he said, almost a whisper. "Before she came here, it was easy between the two of us. It's not her fault and it's not Sam's. I just," he said, then shook his head and let out a sigh. "I didn't mean t'fall in love with him."

Dean smiled as he reached up and rested his hands on Benny's sides. "You think I had a choice when those two dorks out in the living room wormed their way in? You think Sarah and Charlie plotted it out while they were on the swingset? Of course you didn't mean to. But now that you did, why keep quiet about it?"

"You're so fuckin' frustrating," Benny said, letting out a huff of laughter before leaning forward and capturing Dean's lips in a kiss.

Dean closed his eyes and pulled Benny closer, groaning into the kiss when Benny wrapped his hand around their erections and squeezed. It was painful in just the right way. Neither of them was fully hard yet, but they were getting there.

"It fuckin' hurts," Benny said against Dean's neck. "It's not s'posed to fuckin' hurt when it's right."

Dean pulled back and let out a huff of laughter. "Dude, where the fuck did you hear that?"

"My parents-"

"Oh, I forgot," Dean drawled, rolling his eyes. "Your parents suck," he said, then chuckled when Benny frowned. "They're so fuckin' perfect and fuckin' adorable that if they were the standard relationships have to live up to, almost nobody would be together."

"Because they're right for each other," Benny said, brushing Dean off and trying to distract him by kissing the corner of his mouth.

Dean put his hands on Benny's shoulders and pushed him back, Benny's hand going still as he held their cocks. "No. Just no," he said as he shook his head. "What your mom and dad have is special. Not many people get that."

Benny's brow furrowed. "You say that like your mom and dad don't have somethin' special. They get along fine. So does everyone else in that house."

Dean chuckled. "You didn't grow up there. Yeah, they get along really well for a house full of adult alphas, but they've always had disagreements and rough times. I ever tell you about the time I walked into the living room and found dad on the floor with mom on top of him, her teeth on his neck as she growled? He didn't give in right away. They were arguing over something, I don't remember what, and Dad didn't give until Bobby said something about the head of the house making that decision, and that Dad should remember how chain of command makes a house run smoothly."

"Your parents are both stubborn because they're both alphas," Benny said. "It's rare that alphas can make a life together."

"Oh, so that's why you're doin' this?" Dean asked. "Madison isn't an alpha, so you think she's perfect for Sammy and you suck?"

Benny growled, a low sound that made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand up. He could see the pain in Benny's eyes, the fact that this was hurting him and that he really couldn't see beyond the case he'd built in his head against himself. Dean remembered his own mother over the years, how she had to work through things mostly on her own with a good shot in the arm from loving pack members, but it was a balance between pushing too hard and not pushing enough. Benny wasn't quite ready yet.

Dean sidestepped Benny, grinning when Benny let out a noise of frustration and tried to grab at him.

"Still fuckin' horny," Benny grumbled.

Dean pushed him toward the wall. "Brace yourself," he said, then couched down and spread Benny's ass before licking his asshole.

"Oh, fuck," Benny groaned, hands slapping onto the tile above his head as he spread his legs for Dean. "So fuckin' good at that, sweetheart."

Dean took his time, licking over and around Benny's hole, up and down the crack of his ass, and even paused to bite Benny's right cheek. By the time he pushed his middle finger in, spit-slicked and easy, Benny was breathing heavily and arching his back, trying to get more.

Benny hissed as Dean found his prostate and wiggled his finger back and forth over it, the tip of his tongue tickling his rim. Dean pushed another finger in, giving Benny a chance to adjust, but it wasn't wet enough, so Dean pulled back out enough to spit on Benny's hole, then pushed his fingers in again.

He pushed a third finger in, kissing Benny's left ass cheek while Benny adjusted to it. Benny was always tight, especially if he was upset about something, and Dean didn't want to hurt him even though Benny didn't mind rough play. He wanted to take care of Benny, make it feel as good as possible.

Dean pulled his fingers out and patted Benny's ass. "Stay," he said, then walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a big towel and snagged a bottle of lube. He spread the towel out on the floor of the shower and set the bottle within reach.

And then he was kissing Benny again, turning him around and cupping his face as he pulled Benny over to the towel and the two of them went to their knees. Dean pushed him down, one hand on the tile floor and the other bracing the back of Benny's neck so he went down slowly.

Dean straddled Benny's right leg and mouthed at Benny's jawline, under his chin and over his collar bone while he flipped open the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He slicked up his cock and got between Benny's legs as he kissed over Benny's chest, licked a nipple before sucking on it. Benny wrapped his legs around Dean as Dean pushed his cock into Benny's hole, slowly sinking in until he was balls deep.

Benny's ass was clenching around him, and Dean spread himself out on top of Benny, chest to chest, stomach to stomach as he cupped the back of Benny's head and licked into his mouth. Benny put his arms around Dean, his heels digging into Dean's ass cheeks, trying to get Dean to move. Dean chuckled into Benny's mouth and pulled back, grinning at him.

"Want somethin'?" he asked.

"Want you t'fuck me," Benny said, then clenched around him.

Dean winced, then let out a huff of laughter. "I don't know why I always forget what a pushy bottom you are."

"I never forget how much you love it," Benny said, smirking before he bit down on Dean's lip.

Dean groaned, hips finally moving as he tasted blood and Benny. He cocked his head to the right and shoved his tongue into Benny's mouth, tickling the roof and making Benny squirm. Benny let out a whimper as Dean doubled his pace, not rough or even all that fast, but enough that Benny could probably get off. Eventually.

He felt Benny trying to get a hand between them, so he pulled back and shook his head. "Get your hand outta there."

Benny ignored him, shoving his hand in there and wrapping his hand around his dick, so Dean reached down and grabbed Benny's wrist.

"No," Dean said, then pushed himself up to his hands and knees, chuckling as Benny pouted at him. He put his hand down on the towel beside Benny's ribcage, balancing himself so he could wrap his right hand around Benny's erection.

"Gettin' bossy, brother," Benny said. "Am I allowed to do anything?"

Dean saw the challenge in Benny's eyes, and he really liked it. "You're allowed to come without permission," he said with a grin.

Benny reached up and grabbed the sides of Dean's head, pulling him down for a kiss as he pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, showing his dominance in a way that had Dean smiling into the kiss.

Dean stroked Benny faster, groaning as Benny clenched around him, making his hole even tighter than it already was. Benny growled as Dean bit his tongue, fingers digging into the sensitive skin of Dean's neck.

Benny bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and bucked up against him, coming between them with a snarl. Dean winced as Benny's hold squeezed around him, and it was too much. Dean grunted and dropped down onto Benny as he came, hips stuttering and his knees aching where they'd gone off the towel and onto the tile and grout.

Dean's dick softened, but he was still inside Benny, so he pushed himself up enough to grin down at him. "I gotta pee," he said.

Benny's eyes widened, his cock twitching between their stomachs. "You fucker," he whispered.

Dean groaned, closing his eyes as he pissed inside Benny. He could feel Benny trembling beneath him, his breathing shallow, and his hole clenching around Dean's cock.

"Feels so fuckin' good to do that," Dean said as he finished, thrusting in and out just a little.

"Sometimes I think you were sent t'this world to drive me crazy," Benny said, chuckling.

"Oh, you like that?" Dean asked, smirking. "I just really had to piss. If I would've known you liked it, I would've done it lots of other-oh, that's right, I _have_ done it a lot."

Benny let out an indignant yelp as Dean pulled out and slapped the inside of his thigh. "I'll just leave you here to clean up."

"Fucker," Benny said again, chuckling and not bothering at all to get up.

Dean turned on a faucet and rinsed himself quickly in the cold water before turning it back off and drying himself with a towel from the cupboards.

"Don't say anything to him yet," Benny said from his spot on the floor.

"Say anything to who?" Dean asked as he walked toward the doorway.

"Dean!" Benny called after him. "Just leave it alone!"

Dean picked up his clothes and walked out of the shower room, chuckling as Benny swore at him and threatened bodily harm.

*

"Okay, stop for now," Missouri said, getting up from the mattress. She stopped and turned to scowl at the vacant spot on the other end of the mattress. "Hey, don't you sass me! You need a break."

Dean handed Missouri a bottle of water. "You want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I should eat something," Missouri said, then turned around and pointed at the mattress. "Take. A. Break. I'm not gonna tell you again."

Dean led Missouri to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her. "What do you want me to make for you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd love some of that goulash Nick made last night," Missouri said, smiling as she settled into the chair. "And a slice of buttered bread, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Dean said, already pulling the large container of goulash out of the fridge. "Water enough or do you want something else?"

"Water is en-hey!" Missouri said, standing up so fast she knocked the chair over and stomping into the living room.

Dean knew it wasn't an emergency, so he dished up some goulash and put it into the microwave. He'd grown up with Missouri and knew immediately by the tone of her voice whether it was an emergency or she was just pissed.

He couldn't help but smile as Missouri gave Gabe a very stern talking to about taking breaks and the dangers of pushing too hard with magic and how that's what got him where he was in the first place.

"Swear that boy is gonna get a whippin' when he's corporeal again," Missouri said, shaking her head as she walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"He's tired of being stuck," Dean said.

"That's no excuse for what he just called me," Missouri said, then took a long drink of water.

"He's going off on you?" Dean asked, frowning at her, his stomach twinging just a bit.

Gabe wasn't an asshole, and it was extremely rare that he truly went off on somebody. Even then, they really deserved it. Gabe could joke and frustrate and annoy, but he wasn't a mean person. If Gabe was attacking Missouri verbally, he wasn't in his right state of mind.

"He's upset," Missouri said, her whole demeanor softening. "I don't blame him. I've never been stuck in a phase shift, but I've known someone who has, and while it's convenient and serves its purpose, it's awful. Sensory deprivation at its worst."

Dean put the plate and spoon down in front of Missouri, then sat down next to her. He kept his voice low just in case. "Do you think he's okay? I mean, I know everything's going well, but sensory deprivation and solitary confinement for long periods isn't good for anybody."

"He'll be okay," Missouri said, but she didn't look him in the eye when she said it.

She was avoiding it, in fact. Dean recognized the move. Missouri didn't lie to him, and he trusted her, but lying and omitting the truth were two very different things.

"Missouri," Dean said, then waited for her to look up at him. "Is he okay?"

Missouri sighed and put her hand over his, her thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. "He already knows I'm worried, so you don't have to keep your voice low."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, body tensing just a bit.

"Nothing's wrong," Missouri said.

"But you just said-"

" _Nothing_ is wrong," Missouri said, interrupting him. "He's doing the best he can, and he's holding up very well, but you were right about solitary confinement. It doesn't do anybody good," she said, shaking her head. "And he hasn't had enough contact with his mate since this happened."

Dean frowned. "What does that mean? What should I do?"

"Coming to you at night is helping," Missouri said. "It's not the same as being with you physically, but Gabe's doing exceptionally well considering."

"Wait," Dean said, sitting back, eyes going wide. "Are you saying he's going feral?"

Missouri moved her hand to his thigh, a firm grip that made him feel better just because it was familiar. "I'm saying that I'm hopeful we'll get him back with us before he's too far gone to understand _how_ to get back, but that when we do get him, you and Cas need to be ready for him."

Dean nodded. "Okay, we can do that. Anything he needs."

"I know, sweetie," Missouri said, leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "He's going to be okay. I'm not going to promise it, but I'm so impressed with how well he's doing and the progress that he's made that I'm very hopeful."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Dean asked. "I feel kinda useless with all this magic shit."

"You can talk to Castiel," Missouri said.

"About Gabe?" Dean asked.

"About his own magics," Missouri said. "He's too scared to help, but even just being here for Gabe would help. He doesn't have to use his magics. Just the two of you out there while we practice and while Sam is here would really help."

Dean nodded. "He's really freaked out over it. He's scared he's going to make things worse."

"I know," Missouri said, patting his leg. "I'll be here, and so will Pam and Bobby and Sam. Sam's getting much better at controlling himself, and I know Cas has been listening in. He doesn't think we know, but he hides at the top of the stairs and listens. He knows what to do, he's just too scared to try any of it."

"I'll talk to him," Dean said.

"And I know you still have responsibilities," Missouri said, "but the more time you can spend out there when we're working the better. You calm Gabe and Sam, and even if you don't feel it, Gabe settles his magics all around you, same as Sam has always done."

"Oh," Dean said, surprised, but then he felt silly because he knew Sam did that, and he should've known Gabe might do the same thing. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie," Missouri said, patting his leg once more before she picked up her spoon and scooped up some goulash. "That's why I'm telling you. It's not your fault. You didn't know, and now that you know, you can help. We didn't know how long it would take or how well Gabe would hold up."

"Are the visits from his mom and dad helping?" Dean asked.

Missouri nodded. "I'm so glad Castiel's momma and daddy insisted Naomi and Bal stay with them until after we get Gabe back. It's nice seeing all four of them here, and it's been a boost to Gabe's spirits each time they visit, and even though they don't live all _that_ far away, I think Malachi and Muriel are good support for Bal and Naomi. They get along well."

"Good," Dean said with a small smile, then he looked toward the living room. "Is Gabe still out there?"

Missouri chuckled. "Still sittin' on the mattress and pouting."

Dean smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go sit with him for a while before I talk to Cas."

"You do that," Missouri said, nodding at him as he stood up. "I'll take my time in here."

Dean walked out to the living room and lowered himself onto the mattress. Instead of sitting, he stretched out, lying on his back and shoving a pillow under his head.

"Come back over here," Dean said, realizing the tingling in his mark wasn't there. He smiled when the tingling started again.

Dean closed his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths. He was tired anyway, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep hard enough for Gabe to visit with him, but it was worth a try, and soon enough he was dozing. 

*

The next afternoon, Dean decided to try and talk to Cas. He didn't want to push too hard, because it really seemed to upset Cas whenever something was mentioned about using his magics.

Missouri was right about Gabe needing his mates. After Dean had fallen asleep on the mattress the day before, Gabe had settled right in and wrapped himself around Dean. Dean knew it wasn't a fix, and Gabe was still getting worse, but if he could offer even a little relief to his mate, he'd do it.

Dean sighed. Cas wasn't budging. They'd been talking for almost forty-five minutes, but Cas wasn't going for any of it. He was convinced he would only make things worse. They were sitting in the office, and Cas had tried multiple times to distract him with paperwork.

"Everybody's going to be there," Dean said, leaning against the desk as Cas shuffled papers around on the filing cabinets. "You don't have to do anything, they just want you to be there. Or you can just ignore me."

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the door, frustrated and trying to fight against the urge to just drag Cas into the living room. He needed to breathe, but as he got close to the door, his dad walked in.

"Hey, kiddo," John said, giving him a small smile. "How about you go help Nick with dinner while I have a talk with Cas."

Dean had no doubt it was an order and not a question. He turned to Cas and nearly broke down and apologized right then and there because Cas' eyes were wide, his body stiff, and he looked terrified. Dean had been pushing Cas, and he probably pushed too much, but to send John in was even worse.

"It's okay," John said softly, giving Dean a pat on the shoulder. "We're just going to have a talk."

Cas had always been a little nervous around John, and Dean didn't know why. John hadn't ever done anything to Cas other than sternly telling him what for when they'd been kids and had gotten into trouble. Even then John hadn't been harsh.

"Go on, Dean," John said, giving Dean a gentle push toward the door.

Cas opened his mouth, as if he wanted to beg Dean to stay, but John gave Dean a light whump on the ass and ushered him out the door.

"All the way to the kitchen, Dean," John said when Dean hesitated in the hallway.

Dean did as he was told. He knew John wouldn't really hurt Cas, but Cas was so sensitive, and he'd been even more on edge since Gabe had been stuck in the phase shift.

Cas had tough skin for certain things, and Dean never doubted him when it came to hunts or fighting for their community, but put him in a room with a stern parent and he was mush.

"You okay?" Nick asked, pausing by the sink with a spatula in his hand.

"I just left Cas alone with Dad," Dean said, wincing.

Nick nodded. "He'll be okay. Your dad loves Cas. You know that."

"I know," Dean said. "And I know it's for a good cause, but I just feel like we're sacrificing Cas' mental health for Gabe. He's really freaked out over the whole thing. And what if he's so freaked out that he hurts himself or someone else because he can't control his magics?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"We all sacrifice for each other," Nick said. "And Cas would gladly help if he wasn't so convinced he was the one who put Gabe where he is. He'll be fine. Get a medium-sized mixing bowl out of the cupboard and fill it with three cups of water."

Dean blinked at him for a moment, then nodded. "A distraction. I'll take it."

They worked quietly for a while, and Dean could hear a few people talking quietly in the living room, but he couldn't hear down the hall. He tried to focus on making dinner, but the longer they were in there, the more he worried about Cas.

And then he saw Cas walk by the archway into the kitchen. He saw the red rimmed eyes and heard a sniffle. Dean was shoving the kitchen utensils aside and hurrying into the living room before Nick could stop him.

Dean grabbed his father by the shoulder and spun him around. "What did you do to him?" Dean asked, aggressively posturing and almost chest-to-chest with his dad.

"We talked," John said, keeping his calm.

Dean looked over John's shoulder and saw Cas settling down on the mattress next to Missouri.

"What did you say?" Dean snarled. "Did you threaten him? Did you force him to do this?"

"No," John said. "We talked and Cas agreed this was the thing to do."

"It's okay, Dean," Cas said, his voice catching on a hiccup. "He didn't threaten me. We really just talked."

"Bullshit," Dean hissed in John's face. "I've been talking to him about this for weeks and suddenly he just decides this is a good idea? Bull. Shit," he said, poking John in the chest.

"That's enough," Bobby said, voice loud and intimidating even though he was a beta. He got up off the mattress and headed for Dean.

Dean didn't back down even though his instincts were telling him to cut and run.

"This is no time to squabble," Bobby said as he took Dean by the arm and yanked him toward the group. "Sit down," he said, pointing at the mattress.

"We're not sacrificing Cas for-"

"Sit!" Bobby barked, getting in Dean's face and posturing, his whole body screaming authority.

Dean stared him down, but Bobby wasn't having any of it. Bobby's nostrils were flaring and his chest was puffed out.

"We're here to help Gabe," Bobby said. "All of us are here to help Gabe, and if Cas says he wants to do that, then sit the fuck down, be there for your mates, and quit makin' a fuss when there's nothin' to make a fuss over. Cas may not be rough around the edges like some of us, but he don't need you to fight his battles for him. He wouldn't be sittin' there if he didn't want to. Would you, boy?" Bobby asked, turning to Cas.

"I'm here because I want to be," Cas said, looking up at Dean. "Dad brought up some good points I hadn't thought of before. I changed my mind."

Dean was thrown by Cas saying "dad," and by the time he recovered he felt like the wind had been knocked out of his sails. Sam, Cas, Pam, and Missouri were sitting on the mattress, their knees all touching, forming a tight circle with one space open for Bobby and one occupied by Billie, the white magics specialist from the center. She had her hair pulled up in a loose headband and had that tranquil vibe that all high-level, well-trained magics users seemed to have.

"Let's open up a spot for Dean," Billie said, scooting over just a bit, then patting the spot between her and Cas, giving him a smile when he obediently sat down, crossing his legs and keeping his mouth shut.

"You know what to do," Missouri said, looking at Dean. "You've done it plenty of times with Sam. Relax, let everyone's magic move over everything, and stay calm."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said, nodding.

"Cas, honey," Missouri said, her voice soft and a small smile on her face. "You're just going to settle. You know how to do it. Don't be scared. We're all here together. Just let your magics settle around you and use Dean to keep calm. Use me too if you want."

"Yes, ma'am," Cas said, his left hand finding Dean's and holding on tight.

"We're going to start with the exercises," Pam said. "I want Sam, Cas, Billie, Bobby, and Gabe to just sink with me. We're not going to start until everybody's ready."

Missouri let out a sigh. "John, I need you to go into the kitchen. Dean's got one eye on us and the other on you."

"No, I don't!" Dean said, then shut his mouth when Missouri pinned him with a look.

"Your daddy's not mad," Missouri said. "Are you, John."

"No," John said, letting out a chuckle, "but I'm gonna go help Nick anyway."

"Okay?" Missouri asked Dean.

Dean nodded. "Sorry."

"Everybody close your eyes and begin," Pam said.

Dean didn't close his eyes, but it wasn't out of rebellion. He'd always watched Sam carefully when Sam started to sink, and he wanted to keep an eye on everyone. It would make him feel better, which meant he'd be calmer and they could use him.

Sam looked tired, but not nearly as upset as he had been the other times Dean had watched him working with Gabe. And once Sam's orange magics started to seep out, Dean smiled because they weren't sparking. It was calm. Everyone's magics were moving slowly and low to the ground.

Dean had seen it before, but never so many colors in such a tight space. It was beautiful. Billie's white magics were a bright white, and Dean was impressed by the purity of them. It was obvious she was a high level and very practiced. The amount of control was almost as if the haze of magic was tangible.

Pam's red magics were churning, but not in a hurried way. And it was normal for her. Dean could remember a few times when he was a kid that Pam's magics were agitated, and it wasn't something anyone could mistake.

Bobby's blue magics fit his personality as well. They were centered in a ball just above his lap, controlled and not bothering anyone else. The haze just hovered there, calm and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Dean saw movement to his left and sucked in a gasp because Cas' magics were sinking around his feet. They were calm and he hadn't let much out, but Dean couldn't help but be concerned.

Cas squeezed his hand. A quick reassurance he was okay, and Dean squeezed him back, already calming. Everyone else _had_ to know Cas was participating, and no one had stopped him, so Dean needed to calm down and be there for everyone.

"Move on to the second exercise," Pam said. "Go slow. Nobody's in a hurry."

Missouri snorted. "Yes, we know _you're_ in a hurry, Gabe."

Bobby's magics were the first to branch out. Tendrils of bluish haze seeped from the ball above his lap and into the middle of the mattress. Soon Billie's weaved its way through, followed by Pam's red and Sam's orange.

"Take your time, honey," Missouri said when Cas' magics didn't spread out.

Dean rubbed his thumb over the back of Cas' hand once. Not enough to completely distract, but enough to show Cas he supported him, whatever he wanted to do.

Cas' white haze of magics traveled along the blanket and tentatively touched the outer edge of the other colors, and when nothing world-ending happened, Cas let out a breath he'd been holding.

Dean smiled when he felt a tingling in his mark, stronger than before. He didn't know if Gabe was using the others or if he'd just become better at using his magics with everyone helping him practice. Either way it was good to feel him.

"Okay, you're all doing well," Billie said. "Now Gabe, I want you to pull all of our magics over you like a blanket. Use Missouri and Dean if you need to."

The magics inside the circle swirled a little faster, and Dean realized they weren't just randomly moving about, but they were following an outline in the shape of a person sitting in the middle of the mattress. He saw a faint white glow underneath it all, and he knew it was Gabe.

Dean forced himself to stay calm. He wanted Gabe back so badly. He could almost see him, or at least the outline of him, and he wanted to just grab him, yank him back, hold him, and never let him go.

"Okay," Dean drawled, frowning as something caressed his cock. He wasn't sure, but he figured it was Gabe.

"Let him do it," Pam murmured. "He does better when he can distract himself a little, and you're a damn good distraction."

Dean chuckled softly, and it was as if he gave Gabe permission because then there was something prodding at his asshole while something slithered over his cock.

He was getting hard, and even though he would've rather it happened when they had some privacy, he was so happy to feel Gabe, to help get him back that he found himself not caring about being felt up in front of his family.

"Fuck," Dean gasped as he felt something very familiar. Nobody else had ever done it to him, and he knew it could only be Gabe who was tapping over the tip of his dick, right over his hole.

It had made Dean chuckle the first time Gabe had done it to him, but Gabe seemed to get a kick out of it, so Dean let him. Being without his mate for weeks only to have him do something so Gabe made his chest ache. He wanted him back. All the way.

Dean's eyelids fluttered closed as the sensations on his cock became stronger, like they were solidifying. The pressure in his asshole turned into what he swore was a physical thing, and even though it was smaller than Gabe's dick, it felt like Gabe was fucking into him.

His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight, and Dean considered asking them to move this to the bedroom when he felt Gabe's lips on his. He smelled him, smelled his mate, and he tasted Gabe when a tongue pushed into his mouth.

Dean startled, his eyes opening wide, and as he pulled his head back, there was Gabe. For a moment he froze, jaw hanging open, but then Gabe was gone again. Gone like he was never there.

"What the fuck?!" Dean growled, pinning each of the people in the circle with a scowl, but they all still had their eyes closed. Dean flinched as Billie put her hand down on his thigh. 

"It's okay," Billie said. "He's still workin' on it. Let him take his time."

Dean nodded even though she couldn't see him and tried to calm himself down. The magics in the center of the mattress had scattered in the meantime, and Dean watched as it all started to form around Gabe again, only this time Gabe was leaning toward him.

Suddenly Gabe howled, and Dean could hear it, not just feel it. He shivered, because it was sad and frustrated and Dean could hear the pain in it. Dean tried to ignore it, but he remembered what Missouri had said about Gabe going feral. And it was okay. Whatever happened, they'd deal with it.

"C'mon," Dean said, then grinned. "You didn't get me off yet. You think you can just leave me aching like this? C'mon, Gabe. Lemme feel you."

Dean closed his eyes as fingers wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him closer, lips on his, something else pushing its way into his ass while what felt like a hand cupped his cock.

Gabe licked into his mouth, but in a way Dean could barely wrap his head around. It was as if one moment it was Gabe's tongue and the next it was smoke, alternating and driving him crazy.

Dean let out a yelp as suddenly something was pushing him onto his back, and then the weight of his mate was on him, heavy and sure and physical in a way that made Dean desperate. He grabbed onto a very naked Gabe with both hands and locked his legs around him.

Gabe growled into the kiss, biting Dean's lip, fingers digging into the skin of Dean's neck. Gabe pulled back, looking down at Dean for a moment before he turned and roared at Billie.

Billie backed away quickly, pushing herself against the wall and bowing her head in submission. Dean reached up and turned Gabe's face toward him, trying to distract him, but Gabe turned toward the others in the circle and let out a low growl that raised the hair on the back of Dean's neck.

The others were already backing away, none of them challenging him, and all of them getting into submissive postures.

"It's okay, Gabe," Dean said. "I'm right here. I'm all yours."

Gabe turned toward Cas, who was scooting away a little slower than the others, and he lunged, grabbing Cas' ankle and dragging him back. Cas let out a yelp, eyes wide, scared.

Dean didn't know what to do. If Gabe was feral and smelled Dean all over Cas, Gabe might hurt him, so he cupped Gabe's face with both hands and lifted himself off the mattress enough to get in Gabe's line of vision.

"I'm right here," Dean said, stomach clenching as Gabe blinked at him, not really all there. He could hear Cas' frightened, shallow breaths. "It's okay, Gabe. Just let him go. I'll stay right here with you. All yours. You can do anything you want to me. Just let him go."

Gabe lunged again, grabbing Cas' belt and yanking him close. Cas went limp, baring his neck, but instead of ripping into his throat, Gabe turned to where Billie, Pam, and Bobby were huddled against the wall and roared.

"Get. Out!" Gabe yelled. "Mine! Get out!"

Everyone was already moving by the time the first word came out of Gabe's mouth, and when everyone was gone, fleeing to the kitchen, Gabe turned to Cas, hand fisting Cas' shirt and pulling him closer.

"Mine!" Gabe said, but his voice was softer than before. It wasn't a threat, but a declaration.

Cas nodded, eyes still wide. "Okay. Yours. We're all yours."

Gabe's body relaxed, the scowl on his face dying away. "Mine. You're fuckin' mine."

"I'm yours, Gabe," Cas said.

Dean couldn't help but smile. The bewildered look on his face and the tone of his voice said Cas almost couldn't believe it, but he really, really wanted to. Dean felt a bone-deep relief. Gabe wasn't going to hurt Cas, and even though they weren't mated, Gabe already considered it a done deal.

"Wanna bite you so fuckin' bad," Gabe whined, his body trembling.

Cas looked to Dean, and when Dean nodded, Cas did too. "You can bite me, Gabe. Claim me if you want."

Gabe let out a long, pained whine, but shook his head. "Nah. Gonna do it right," he said.

"Gabe, you don't have to wait for me," Dean said. "It's okay. I don't _need_ the ceremony."

Gabe blinked at him for a moment, then grunted as his body spasmed. "Gotta fuck you. Wanna fuck you."

"Yeah, you can fuck me," Dean said, nodding. "Anything you want."

"Want you to fuck me," Gabe said, turning to Cas. "Need you both."

"Okay," Cas said, nodding.

"Lube," Gabe growled as he let go of Cas and pulled himself to his knees between Dean's legs, hands scrabbling at Dean's belt and jeans, popping the button clean off. "Now!" he growled.

Cas flinched, but quickly got to his hands and knees, crawling to the table by the couch and grabbing the lube out of the drawer as Gabe yanked and pulled at Dean's clothes. Dean tried to help, but ended up just letting Gabe do whatever he wanted as he roughly tore at Dean's shirt, the material ripping.

Gabe whined when he couldn't get the jeans off, but soon he was yanking the boots and socks off, tossing them over his shoulder, followed by the jeans and boxers. Dean wriggled around until he was able to pull off the shredded shirt, then grunted as Gabe flipped him over.

"Wanna fuck you," Gabe said, lips brushing the small of Dean's back.

"I'm all yours, Gabe," Dean repeated, letting himself relax against the mattress, offering himself to his mate.

"You do it," Gabe said, and Dean couldn't figure out what was going on until Cas leaned over him and pushed lubed fingers into his hole.

Dean moaned, pushing his ass back to get more and also to show himself off to his mates, wiggling his ass back and forth.

"Enough," Gabe said, and Cas pulled his fingers out.

Dean braced himself, and he wasn't disappointed when Gabe shoved his way in, quickly going balls deep in Dean as Dean winced at the burn and breathed his way through it.

"Now you," Gabe said.

Cas crawled away, and Dean wished he was on his back so he could see some of it, but was happy just to have both of his mates. Gabe put one hand on his left hip and the other on his right ass cheek, spreading him open as he started fucking him.

"Mine," Gabe said, and it wasn't a declaration that time. It was more like he was reassuring himself.

Dean spread his legs more and pushed back, meeting Gabe's thrusts. It had been so long since he'd had Gabe inside him. He missed it. He missed Gabe. 

"So fuckin' hot," Gabe breathed, then smacked Dean's ass.

Dean chuckled. "You gonna knot me?"

"Fuck yeah," Gabe growled, then paused for a moment. "Stop that! Just fuck me!"

"Sorry," Cas said.

Gabe snorted. "Not mad at you, Cas," he said. "I just want you inside me already. C'mon. Fuck me. I don't need more prep."

Something inside Dean, something that had been tense and tight since that morning Gabe was gone finally let go and relaxed. Gabe was back, and Dean could hear the change in Gabe's voice the longer he was back. The desperation in his voice, the way he was forcing his words out, and the whine to his voice was going away, replaced by the speech patterns of someone he'd known for years, someone he'd fallen in love with. His mate.

"Mmm-yeah, like that," Gabe moaned, fingers digging into Dean's skin, cock buried deep in Dean's ass, going deeper as Cas fucked into him.

It wasn't perfect. They didn't fall into an easy rhythm because all of them were too excited, too relieved, and too fucking turned on to coordinate well, but Dean didn't care. He had his mates. Both of them. He could feel Gabe's knot swelling, could smell his mates, and every time Cas fucked hard into Gabe, Dean could feel it too.

"Don't wanna come already," Gabe grumbled, palming Dean's ass cheek.

"Come now, come later," Dean said, shrugging. "I doubt we're gonna spend much time out of bed for the next few days."

"Fuck yeah," Gabe said, leaning down and pressing kisses over Dean's back. His hips stopped, and he let out a whine. "Fuck, I can't stop. I really don't wanna come yet."

Dean smiled, then let out a grunt as Gabe's weight fell down on him. Gabe laughed as Cas started to fuck him so hard the both of them were bouncing forward and back on the mattress.

"I decided where I'm going to mark you," Cas said through clenched teeth.

Dean tried to get his elbows underneath him as the weight of Cas made it hard to breathe, but they were too heavy. But then Gabe was shifting on top of him, putting his palms down on the mattress and pushing himself up, giving Dean a little breathing room.

"Right here," Cas said, and Gabe let out a gasp. "I want to be able to lick and bite it every time I fuck you."

"Just under my left shoulder blade," Gabe said for Dean's benefit, lips brushing over Dean's shoulder.

Dean could already see it. He could see all his friends and family gathered around, happy for them and witnessing the beginning of the rest of their lives. He could see Cas pushing Gabe down, because Cas would, and he'd bite hard enough to make Gabe yelp, make him hard. 

Cas let out a growl, a familiar sound as he came inside Gabe, and Gabe held the two of them up as Cas panted and pulled himself together. Dean heard a smack, and Gabe chuckled in his ear.

"Now I can watch you knot him," Cas said, flopping down next to them on the mattress, a big smile on his face. He wriggled around until his face was inches away from Dean's and leaned in for a kiss.

Gabe pushed himself up and started fucking Dean so hard that Dean's nose smushed against Cas', but Cas didn't stop, and Dean didn't care if his nose was sore for the rest of the day.

"Oh, fuck," Gabe growled, then chuckled. "He didn't even bother taking his clothes off, Dean. He's got lube and jizz all over the front of his jeans."

Dean winced as Gabe's knot pushed at his hole. Gabe was fucking him hard, skin slapping against skin as Cas held his face, breathing heavily through his nose and unwilling to stop kissing Dean even for a moment.

Gabe smacked his ass again, then grabbed his hips with both hands and slammed into him. Dean cried out, squeezing his eyes shut against the burn and stretch of Gabe's knot.

"So fuckin' tight," Gabe hissed. "Fuck, Dean, you're so fuckin' tight!"

Dean reached back and ran his fingers over his rim, around Gabe's knot, his hole stretched and slick as he panted, dazed and so hard his dick was aching.

Gabe wrapped his arms around Dean and rolled onto his back, making Dean chuckle as he flailed a little, hands grabbing onto Gabe's sides from behind.

"Suck him, Cas," Gabe said, settling in and kissing the side of Dean's head.

Dean moaned as Cas got between his knees and sucked him down, head bobbing fast as his fingers poked and prodded at Dean's hole. Dean tried to fuck up into Cas' mouth, but couldn't get good leverage splayed out on Gabe, so he just collapsed against Gabe and held on for the ride.

Cas made it messy, spit dribbling down onto Dean's balls and a dirty slurping noise that turned Dean on even more.

"Missed you guys so fuckin' much," Gabe said, his nose in Dean's hair. "Gonna fuck you both for days."

"Ah, Cas, fuck!" Dean whined as Cas pushed at his rim. Gabe's cock felt huge inside him, and Cas' finger was too much. It wouldn't fit. Dean whimpered as Gabe held onto him.

"Relax," Gabe said. "You can let him in."

"Won't fit," Dean said, squirming. "Ow! Fuck, oh-ah! Ah, fuck!"

"See," Gabe drawled, "his finger fits right in there. We're both inside you, baby."

Dean came so hard he lost his breath, his mouth wide open, back arching, and his asshole clenching around not one of his mates, but two.

Cas let go of Dean's cock, letting it slap wetly on Dean's stomach, gently pulling his finger out of Dean's hole. "The first place I had chosen to bite was here," Cas said as he ran his wet finger over Dean's inner thigh, close to his balls.

"Wait, where?" Gabe asked, lifting his head and trying to peek around Dean, but it was too late. "Was he gonna bite me in the balls?"

"I might change my mind again," Cas said. "It _is_ a very lovely place to bite."

"Dean, was it my balls?" Gabe asked, voice a little panicked. "Is he gonna fuckin' bite my balls?"

Dean chuckled as Cas winked at him. "You'll find out at the ceremony," Dean said.

"No, c'mon, guys," Gabe whined. "If he's gonna change his mind back to the first option and bite me in the balls, I need to be ready for it."

Cas leaned down and Dean groaned as he felt a tongue slithering over his hole, Gabe whimpering at the stimulation.

"I know you're trying to distract me," Gabe said, "and it's working for now. But don't think I'm forgetting about this."

*

Everyone else in the house pitched in over the next few days, including the Primes and Madison so that Dean, Gabe, and Cas could take a well-deserved vacation. They didn't go anywhere, just stayed in their room and came out sometimes for meals, but most of the time was spent reconnecting and just being with each other.

The third morning after they had Gabe back, all three of them made the decision to start getting back to their routines. They announced their plans at breakfast and were met with many offers for a longer vacation from everyone else in the house, but they had made their decision.

As Dean, Gabe, and Cas got up from the table, Mary and John came over to them.

"We don't want to leave without making sure all of you are okay," Mary said. "It's been so hectic and you guys have been through so much."

Suddenly Gabe was lurching forward and wrapping an arm around each of them, hugging them tightly, closing his eyes as he snuggled between the two of them.

"Thank you," Gabe said. "I can't thank you enough for all the help. I think I already squeezed the life out of Missouri earlier, and you might want to ask Ellen to check her for broken ribs. Oh, and Pam too. I'd say check Bobby, but he's too stubborn to let me break a rib."

Mary and John chuckled, holding him tightly between them. "We're happy to help, sweetie," Mary said, then kissed his cheek. "You're not only part of the pack, but you're family. Our son."

Gabe hugged them even tighter, making an adorable little noise of contentment.

"C'mon," John said, lifting his head to look at both Cas and Dean. "You two gotta join in on this too."

Cas was moving before John was finished speaking, and they all huddled together for a moment.

"If you boys need anything," John said, "don't hesitate to call. We're here for you."

They broke apart, the smile on Gabe's face so big Dean wondered if his face hurt. Cas wiped at his eyes a little, then headed for the living room.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Missouri, Pam, and Bobby," he said, hurrying away.

"Do you need help getting your stuff out to the van?" Dean asked.

"No," Mary said, shaking her head. "Nick, Benny, and Sam already loaded the van."

"And," Nick drawled as he stood by the sink, "they're leaving without cleaning up after breakfast."

Mary rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't let us help. You should've seen the pout on Missouri's face when he refused and demanded she get out of the kitchen."

Dean chuckled as they headed for the front door. "Thanks again," he said, patting his dad's back.

"Goodbye, guys," Mary said as she and John waved.

Dean wrapped his right arm around Gabe and waved with his free hand. "Do you wanna take bets on how many times they'll call over the next few days?"

Gabe chuckled. "I'll bet at least three times in the next twenty-four hours."

Dean turned and kissed Gabe on the cheek. "I'm gonna bet five times. And if you lose, I get to tie to the bed."

Gabe smirked. "What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

He thought for a moment, then grabbed Dean's ass with his left hand. "I want to tie Cas up and take turns fucking him until it's dripping down his thighs."

Dean let out a groan. "I think I'm going to just admit defeat right now. That sounds fuckin' hot."

"What sounds hot?" Cas asked, coming up behind them and wrapping his arms around them.

"What we're going to do to you later tonight," Gabe said.

"What are you going to do?" Cas asked.

Dean grinned. "It's a surprise," he said, then glanced at the clock. "And I'm late."

He gave each of his mates a kiss before heading back up the stairs to change into a suit and tie, having already been cleaned by Charlier earlier. He had gotten a great blowjob from her too, and he'd enjoyed making her squirm as he ate her out. It was nice to see her doing better even if she still seemed a little haunted by everything, a little quieter than usual.

*

Later that day when he got home, after hours of dealing with paperwork and other people in business suits, Dean trudged upstairs to change into something more comfortable. He pulled his jeans on, looking toward the door as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Sam was in the doorway, bouncing on the balls of his feet with nervous energy.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, zipping his jeans.

"Hey," Sam said.

Dean chuckled, then flopped down onto the bed and patted the spot beside him. "You might as well sit down and tell me."

Sam let out a huff of laughter, but settled down onto the bed next to Dean. "I need some big brother advice."

Dean nodded. "Lay it on me."

"Madison's packing up her stuff now that Gabe's back and ready to work again," Sam said, "and I wanted to talk to you about it before saying anything to anybody else."

"Okay," Dean said, pulling his right knee up onto the bed and turning so he was facing Sam.

"They're transferring her to Milwaukee," Sam said, glancing at the doorway.

"Do you want to throw her a going away party?" Dean asked, even though he knew that wasn't what had Sam so nervous and excited.

"Uhm, no," Sam said, shaking his head, then he frowned. "Now that I'm sitting here it seems like I'm moving way too fast and you're gonna laugh in my face."

Dean shook his head. "You know me better than that. I reserve the right to tease the shit outta you later about whatever it is, but if you're looking for advice on something, I'm here for you."

"I want to ask Madison to stay," Sam said. "I know it seems like a spur-of-the-moment thing, but I've spent a lot of time with her over the last few weeks."

Dean stood up and went to the door, closing it before dropping back down onto the bed.

"Uh-oh," Sam said. "You've got your serious face on."

"Tell me what's been going on," Dean said. "I've been a little preoccupied, but I've seen you two messing around. I didn't know it was serious."

"I can't even call it serious," Sam said, wincing. "I just really like her, and she fits in well here."

"Have you talked to her about staying?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Kind of. She's not happy about going to Milwaukee. She likes it here. She's a temp, so she doesn't stay any one place very long, and she's getting tired of it."

"So how do you feel about her?" Dean asked.

"She's easy to be with," Sam said, smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She's funny and good at her job and really cares about people. She not an empath, but at times it seems like she is."

"So you're asking if I think it's a good idea that you ask her to stay?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, shifting on the bed. "I want you to tell me all the reasons this is a bad idea so that I stop falling for her. Or, I don't know, tell me she's perfect for me so I can just fall head first or something. I don't know."

Dean chuckled. "I can't tell you that, Sam. I don't know how she feels about you. I don't know what her plans are or if you two would get along under normal circumstances. I can't tell you if she's been someone who was there at the right time and was what we all needed or if what you guys have is real and can be something you'll do for the rest of your lives."

"What do _you_ think of her?" Sam asked.

The look in Sam's eyes said a lot of his decision was riding on Dean's answer, and it was scary as it always was when Sam looked up to him like that. So much responsibility.

"I think she's a really great person," Dean said honestly. "Yeah, she hasn't been here long, but look at Vic and Pam. They met at a conference in Colorado, had one weekend together, and he ended up coming home with her. Sometimes that happens. Sometimes people just click and it's forever."

Sam frowned, his shoulders dropping. Dean knew his little brother, knew him well enough to guess at what the problem was.

"They clicked," Dean said. "Vic said if she would've asked to claim him that weekend, he would've done it right then and there. But that isn't always the case. In fact, more often than not, people just have to try it out for a while. See if they mesh. If you're not clicking with her or feel that something special that allows you to see a future with her, it could be because you don't know her well enough yet."

"But it could also be because I'm letting my emotions get the best of me," Sam said, giving Dean a sad smile.

"Yeah," Dean said, then shrugged. "But when is love logical?"

Sam snorted. "Never. I just...," he started, but trailed off, wincing.

"You just what?" Dean asked, nudging Sam's leg with his foot.

"I just want to be done with all the guesswork, you know?" Sam asked. "Mom and Dad are already settled, and even though it wasn't easy, everybody in the house just fit. They're like a puzzle, each playing their own part, each unique, and yet they all work together."

"Sam, they've had _years_ to make it work," Dean said, shaking his head. "We haven't been in this house very long."

"No, I know," Sam said, nodding. "I'm not saying anything against us. I'm impressed we've done as well as we have given all the shit that's happened, but there's a part of me that feels like I don't fit into the puzzle here."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, tamping down the desire to smack Sam on the back of the head and ask him where he got that crazy idea.

"Everybody's already settling," Sam said. "You, Cas, and Gabe are doing your thing, and I couldn't be happier for you. Charlie and Sarah have so many years behind them already, yet they fit in. Benny. Well, he's just this... I don't know. He's a loner and this weird mix of closed off and always there. But it still feels like he fits. Nick just blows my mind. It's like he settled in quicker than all of us and decided this is his home and we're all his. He fits because he's so... He's just there and a quiet support. But what am I?"

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam held up a hand.

"And don't just bullshit me," Sam said. "I'm not looking for a pep talk or a confidence boost. If I don't fit, I don't fit. It doesn't mean I'll let my responsibilities go."

"I'm not gonna bullshit you, Sammy," Dean said, shaking his head. "Ever since you were little, you felt happiest when you knew what was going on and how to handle things. You might not have needed a routine, but you did well with structure. Things to fall back on and things you were sure of. You haven't felt that since you moved in here. Everything is new and all of us are trying to do our best and shit keeps happening, but ask any one of us and I think you'll find that we all feel insecure and like we're not sure of our place here."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Really. I feel like I'm flying by the seat of my pants most of the time."

Sam let out a breath, his body relaxing some. "I feel like I'm floundering."

Dean smiled. "The only sure thing I've got going for me is you guys. I know I can depend on all of you. You've got my back and I got yours."

Sam chuckled. "You think I'm grabbing onto Madison because she grounds me."

"That's not why I said it," Dean said, shrugging, "but I guess you need to ask yourself if she's someone who could do that for you. When you close your eyes, all the problems that we have to deal with swirling around and threatening you, who's that solid person who'll be waiting for you. That person who catches you when you fall and the person you want to do the same for?"

Dean watched closely as the expressions flitted across Sam's face. He saw it the moment something clicked in Sam's head, and Dean was relieved for him. He wasn't sure what decision Sam came to, but he hoped it would all work out.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Anytime," Dean said, then pinched Sam's nipple through his shirt.

"Dude!" Sam yelped, slapping his hand away.

"Gettin' slow, Winchester," Dean said as he stood up.

And then he was down on the ground, having been tripped by a Sam who was laughing and sprawled on top of him, finding that crease between his leg and crotch where he was most ticklish and digging his fingers in, Dean laughing and trying to shove Sam off.

*

It felt foreign, being in the office and working at the desk. He'd spent days lost in his mates, and the real world didn't intrude. The rest of their housemates made sure of that. But Dean needed to get back to work. Enough vacation.

He'd been going through papers and emails for almost three hours when the phone rang. He finished signing his name on a document, then picked up his cell phone.

"Dean Winchester," he answered.

"Mr. Winchester?" a woman said. "This is Bela Talbot from the Palo Alto Police Department."

"Yes, Ms. Talbot. What can I do for you?" Dean asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Well, we have a situation down here we'd like your help with," Ms. Talbot said. "I have a Mr. Crowley and Sam Winchester down here in a cell."

"Excuse me?" Dean said, face screwing up in confusion.

"They're not under arrest, but we put them in there until the effects wear off," Ms. Talbot said. "It appears Mr. Crowley was having difficulties with an infestation in his building, and Sam went in to help, but things went a bit sideways, and when the police were called in via anonymous tip, we went in not knowing your brother was already there. We tossed in a few canisters of knockout gas, but when the two of them were found and brought downstairs, they were suffering from the effects of gnolling bites."

Dean let out a sigh, but then he stood up and headed for the door. "Are they okay? Did they do any damage?"

"No need to hurry, Mr. Winchester," Ms. Talbot said. "We can't release them for about another half hour. They've been treated, but they're certainly not fit for transport yet."

"Understood, ma'am," Dean said. "I'm going to leave now anyway. Are crews on the scene?"

"Yes, sir," Ms. Talbot said. "I'm sorry we didn't inform you sooner, but the situation got out of hand and it's the first chance I've had to speak with you."

"No apology necessary," Dean said. "Gnollings aren't easy to deal with. Were there any casualties?"

"No," Ms. Talbot replied. "The building will need repairs and a few people saw things they really would rather have not seen, but everyone is okay."

"Okay, I gotta ask. I'm sorry, but I have to," Dean said, wincing as he walked out the front door and got into the car.

Ms. Talbot chuckled. "No, sir. You don't have to inform the Crowleys they have a new son-in-law."

Dean let out a chuckle. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Take your time getting down here," Ms. Talbot said, "and stop talking to me while you're driving or I'll put you over my knee when you get here. Regardless of your stature in this city. Understood, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean felt his cheeks flush. "Yes, ma'am. Goodbye."

He set the phone down on the seat next to him, considering only for a moment whether or not he should call Benny. He decided against it. He didn't want Ms. Talbot getting pissed at him.

It only took him fifteen minutes to get there, and he was surprised by the lack of vehicles in front of the building. He parked and went inside, frowning when no one greeted him.

"Hello?" Dean called out.

"Mr. Winchester?" Ms. Talbot said, coming out of an office to his left.

"Hi, Ms. Talbot," Dean said, holding out a hand.

"Bela, please." She shook his hand, then smiled at him. "I told everyone to clear out. It's just me and a few more betas here."

Dean winced. "It's that bad?"

Bela grinned. "Mr. Crowley is rather fierce. And your brother. Well, I've got to say I'm impressed. The holding room reeks of pheromones."

Dean could smell it faintly on Bela. He couldn't imagine what it was like in the holding room. His cock twitched in his jeans.

"If you're ready, I'll take you there," Bela said.

"Is there anything I need to take care of first?" Dean asked. "Once I get them, I'd rather get them home as soon as possible."

"No, we've taken care of everything," Bela said. "But I would suggest notifying everyone at home. We sprayed them down, but that didn't stop them from making their own pheromones."

"Okay, gimme a minute," Dean said. "I'm gonna give them a call."

Bela slipped into the office while Dean called Benny and let him know what had happened. After that, he called Nick, letting him know Crowley was okay.

Dean put his phone into his pocket, then knocked on the door frame of Bela's office. "Thanks. Everybody's been informed."

"Shall we?" Bela asked, then led him down a hallway.

When she opened the door, Dean was hit square in the face with pheromones. He was already half hard, but by the time they made it to the cell, his cock was painfully hard.

Dean chuckled. Sam was sitting on the floor, completely naked save one sock, his back against the far wall. Crowley, naked save his undershirt, was sitting on Sam's lap, back against Sam's chest, and Sam's cock was buried in his ass.

"Having fun?" Dean asked.

Both men were panting, their hair was sweat-soaked and messy, and Crowley's undershirt was drenched with sweat and jizz.

"Stopped havin' fun around forty-five minutes ago," Sam mumbled.

Crowley snorted. "That's not what you said _five_ minutes ago."

"Here are their clothes," Bela said, handing him a sealed bag. Then she handed him two blankets in plastic wrap. "And here's what they can go home in."

"Thank you," Dean said, then turned to the men in the cell. "You guys ready to go home?"

"I can't move," Sam whined.

"And I'm stuck," Crowley grumbled.

"You're stuck?!" Dean asked, taking a step toward the bars, eyes going wide.

"No, you twit," Crowley bit out. "He didn't knot me. I'm stuck because Moose here came gallons all over my back and then decided to hold me against him while we sat here recovering, so now I'm literally stuck to him."

"Well, that's what you get for going up against gnollings alone," Dean said. "I'm sure Benny and Nick will have more to say about that."

"Shit," Sam hissed as he closed his eyes and frowned. "He's gonna be pissed."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, look at that," Crowley said as he pulled himself off Sam, turned around, and put a hand over Sam's mouth, "suddenly I can move, and I'm covering your mouth before you say something stupid."

"What kind of something stupid?" Dean asked as he opened the plastic wrap.

"We found the infestation and stumbled onto a hunt," Crowley said as he looked up at Dean. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"This is where I stop listening," Bela said, unlocking the cell, then plugging her ears and walking out of the room.

Dean sighed. "We'll talk about it when we get home. C'mon. Let's go."

They didn't make it out of the parking lot before Sam was confessing.

*

Sam ran his hands over his jeans, wiping the sweat from his palms. He was freshly showered and in clean clothes, standing beside Crowley in the office, looking much more guilty than his partner in crime.

Nick leaned against the side of the overstuffed chair closest to the desk. "I don't think we need to discuss a whole lot. You both knew what you were doing when you went into this. You didn't ask for backup. You endangered the public."

"Nobody was going to get hurt," Crowley said.

"No?" Benny said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You might wanna think about it a little before you answer. What was stoppin' the public from getting hurt?"

Dean could see by the look on Sam's face he wanted to fight it. He wanted to say he was a hunter, that he knew what he was doing. He wanted to say Crowley wasn't stupid and held his own. But Sam wasn't stupid either, and using that argument with Benny wouldn't fly. He'd only dig himself in deeper.

"You don't have an answer for that?" Nick asked, then nodded when neither of them replied.

"While you two were headin' home, I talked to the building supervisor. The cleanup crew is already on site," Benny said. "Your building'll be fumigated, using lice as a cover story."

"Lice?" Crowley said, not too happy about the way it was being handled.

"Either that," Nick said, "or we make a statement to the media about what you two were really doing, scare the public, and lose a good amount of your clients."

"I've hunted them before," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know," Benny said. "Because Dean and I were right by your side. But so were 'bout a half dozen other hunters. How 'bout you explain to Crowley why that is."

Sam winced as he looked to Crowley. "They spread out. That's just what they do. They're smarter than they look, and work as a group, some of them distracting their prey in various places throughout the building, confusing you."

"And?" Benny prodded.

"And then they attack from multiple angles," Sam said. "They have almost a hive mind, so they're coordinated and damn good at sneaking up on people."

"Which is why ya don't hunt gnollings by yourself," Benny said.

"He wasn't by himself," Crowley said. "I may be a businessman, but I'm not a useless idiot."

"Half dozen," Nick said. "Did you hear him say a half dozen hunters helped them? That's hunters. Not civilians, and it still takes half a dozen of them to coordinate a hunt like that."

"But that's a moot point," Benny said. "The problem here is the two of you decided to take matters into your own hands. You went in guns blazin', and you're damn lucky neither of you got even a scratch on ya."

"That's not the way this house works," Nick said. "We're a team. We work together."

"And to help remind the both of ya to think more carefully in the future," Benny said, "you're both getting spanked."

Crowley scoffed. "He's the hunter," he said as he pointed at Sam. "I'm just a civilian. A poor, helpless civilian who-"

"Really?" Nick said. "You're going to throw Sam under the bus?"

Crowley shook his head. "No. I'm bringing up a valid point."

"Noted," Nick said.

Dean looked to Benny, who shrugged and walked over to the desk. He opened the bottom drawer of the desk and pulled something out. Dean knew what it was and couldn't help but cringe.

"Now wait a minute," Sam said, eyeing the paddle in Benny's right hand. "I'll admit I shouldn't have gone in alone, and that I should've contacted you guys, but is it really that serious?"

"Put up as much of a fuss as you want," Benny said as he walked up to Sam. "You knew what you were gettin' into, and you let a civilian talk you into keepin' your mouth shut about it."

Sam pushed Benny's hands away from his belt. "Here? Now?" he asked, glancing at Crowley and Nick.

"You two didn't seem to mind gettin' into trouble together," Benny said, then reached out and started to undo Sam's belt. "And I think it'd help bring home the lesson when you see each other facin' the consequences of your actions."

Nick sat down on the loveseat, then wrapped his hand around Crowley's left wrist and pulled him onto the loveseat next to him. Crowley didn't put up a fight, and Dean watched carefully as maybe a small bit of guilt washed over his face as he looked up at Sam. Dean sat down on the other couch, settling in.

"Benny," Sam said as he took a step back.

"What?" Benny asked, looking Sam in the eye. "You don't wanna get paddled in front of Crowley?"

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Can I have some privacy?" he asked.

"It's just us. He's not gettin' any more privacy than you," Benny said, nodding in Crowley's direction. "And I believe I already made myself clear as to why."

Benny didn't bother waiting for any more protests out of Sam, just grabbed him by the left upper arm and directed him to the overstuffed chair closest to the door.

"Jeans and boxers down," Benny said, "then put yourself over the arm of the chair."

Sam looked to Dean, hoping for a last-minute reprieve, but Dean agreed it was serious. He didn't want Sam to get his ass beat, but Sam really should've known better.

"One," Benny said.

"Okay, okay," Sam said, then hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and pulled both them and the jeans down to his knees before draping himself over the arm of the overstuffed chair, ass up in the air and vulnerable.

It couldn't have been a very comfortable position. Sam's long legs were awkwardly spread and twisted, and Dean felt a tug in his chest because Sam just looked so young, so vulnerable.

Sam grabbed the throw pillow and stuffed it under his chest, then flinched as Benny gently tapped his ass with the paddle.

"Tell us why you're gettin' spanked," Benny said.

"I didn't call for backup," Sam said, "endangering civilians in a public building. I endangered Crowley by letting him hunt with me."

Sam hissed as the paddle hit him hard. Benny wasn't bothering with a warm up first, which meant he was really not pleased with everything they'd done. It wasn't a surprise to Dean, but it did make his chest ache, knowing Sam had done something dangerous enough to warrant this.

By the fifth swat, Sam let out a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his face into the throw pillow. It was obvious he didn't want to make noise, but Dean knew it was a battle Sam would lose.

Another swat landed, making Sam grunt and squirm on the chair. It was quiet in the office, so quiet that the paddle connecting with Sam's ass sounded unnecessarily loud, and he could hear Sam's breath hitching, could see the way Sam was flinching with each hit.

"What's the usual protocol for a hunt?" Benny said. "One that's tackled by an alpha house."

Sam lifted his head and looked at Benny over his shoulder. "At least two qualified hunters form a team. Ah!" he yelped as another swat landed.

"Keep goin'," Benny said.

"And the warrior of a house needs to be notified," Sam said. "Unless there aren't any other options."

"And?" Benny said, then swatted again.

Sam hissed his way through the pain, shifting on the chair. "The local police and-slash-or crisis team needs to be notified by the house so evacuation protocols can begin." Sam visibly prepared for the swat, but that didn't stop him from yelping when the swat finally came.

Dean looked over at Crowley, noting the guilt on his face, the way his head was bowed just a bit, the nervous twitch of his fingers as he played with the hem of his shirt. He had snuggled against Nick, as if he needed some support, and Dean knew it wasn't because he was scared of getting his own ass beat. No, Crowley was upset about Sam getting paddled for what they'd done.

"And when are civilians recruited for hunts?" Benny asked.

Sam grunted, taking a moment to gather his composure before he answered. "The only time a civilian is recruited is when there is no other option, when the house members aren't available, when time or circumstance for communication with the house isn't available."

"Did your situation fit those rules?" Benny asked.

"No," Sam said, then cried out as Benny swatted him harder than he had the other times.

"Okay, then, let's finish this up," Benny said, resting his left hand on Sam's lower back. "Try to stay in position."

Sam pushed his face into the pillow and tensed, his ass cheeks clenching even though that would only make it worse. He yelled into the pillow as the swats came hard and fast, trying to stay still, but unable to stop his legs from moving.

"I'm sorry!" Sam yelled, rearing up and twisting.

Benny paused long enough to wrap his left arm around Sam's middle and step on the crotch of his jeans and underwear with his right foot, pinning Sam to the chair. And then he started swatting again.

"Ah! Fuck!" Sam yelled, flinching and twisting with each swat. "I'm sorry! Benny, I'm fuckin' sorry! I know I-ow! I fucked up! Y-ow! You can stop! I get it!"

Benny didn't stop, and then Sam was sobbing, tears running down his face as he begged for it to stop.

"Please!" Sam yelled.

Dean was sure Benny was going to stop. Sam was sorry, he'd been punished, and they needed to move on. But Benny kept going, face a mask of determination.

Sam reached back with his right hand to try to cover his ass, but the position Benny had him in didn't give him enough reach, so he just flailed more.

"I didn't mean to get anybody hurt!" Sam yelled, crying too hard to make his words all that clear. "I won't do it again! I'm sorry!"

"Benny, that's enough," Dean said, standing up.

Benny immediately stopped, and Sam crumpled against the chair, sobbing into the pillow and still squirming against the chair. Benny took a step back, the paddle dropping to the floor as he rubbed his hands over his face. Just as Dean was about to say something, Benny stormed out of the office.

Dean went to Sam, helping him stand up straight, but Sam pushed him away, face wet with tears and snot, his red ass on display to Crowley and Nick.

"That was fucked up!" Sam blurted. "I did the wrong thing. I get it. But I didn't fuckin' kill anybody. What the fuck was that?"

"Sam, I...," Dean started, but closed his mouth when Sam stepped out of his jeans and boxers, then stormed off.

Dean turned to Nick and Crowley, eyes wide, but then all three of them took off for the living room when they heard shouting.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Sam yelled.

Dean made it to the living room in time to see Benny holding onto the archway between the living room and the hallway off to the infirmary and gym. His back was tense, knuckles white as he gripped the wall hard enough Dean was surprised it wasn't crumbling.

"Don't you fuckin' stomp out of here on me," Sam said, walking up to Benny and poking him in the back. "Tell me what the fuck that was. I deserved to get my ass beat. I'll admit that. But if you've got some sort of beef with me, that's not the way to handle it, you asshole."

Benny didn't turn around, and Dean could see by the way he was moving that Benny was nearly panting with rage. Or some other emotion.

"You need to leave me alone," Benny said.

His voice was low, a quiet anger that should've had Sam backing off, but instead he grabbed Benny's shoulder and turned him around.

"No," Sam said. "Whatever it is you've been doing for weeks now, I wanna know what it is. You won't talk to me. You won't touch me. And then you fuckin' beat my ass black and blue. I know you're the big, burly warrior of the house, but we're pack. If you've got a problem with me, you fuckin' talk to me like an adult."

"The problem's mine, not yours," Benny said, that same quiet to his voice.

"No, you've fuckin' made it mine," Sam said, poking Benny in the chest. He turned and showed Benny his ass. "See that? You just made it my problem."

Benny looked away, eyes on the wall instead of Sam's deeply red ass. Sam turned around again, and Dean could easily see that Sam took Benny's reaction as an asshole move instead of guilt, but Sam was too upset to see the truth.

"You may have kicked me outta your bed," Sam hissed, "but you're not kicking me outta this house. Not without a fight."

It all came together in Dean's head at once. Benny's pining. All the mornings Dean didn't see Sam and Benny coming out of the same room when they'd been almost exclusive before that. Everything Sam had said the day before about Madison. The way Sam had been treating Benny.

Sam was pushing. He had been all along, and if Dean hadn't been distracted with Gabe, he would've seen it. Sam was trying to force Benny to let down his walls, but that's not how Benny worked, and Dean should've seen it. He should've stopped it from happening.

Dean walked up to them and put a hand on Sam's chest, pushing him back a step. "That's enough. He doesn't work like me. He might growl and throw up a bunch of walls like me, but his walls don't come down the same way mine do."

Sam's chest was heaving with his breaths, and he scowled at Dean, ready to let loose on him, but Dean turned to Benny.

"And you," Dean said, pinning Benny with a look, pleased when Benny met his gaze. "Quit bein' so worried you're pushing Sam into something he doesn't want. Never in my entire life with this kid have I seen him pushed into something he didn't want without a fight. If he didn't want you, he'd be kicking your ass out of his bed so quick your head would spin."

Benny looked at Sam, anger warring with a tiny, tiny amount of hope. "Then why the fuck would he say he didn't want it?"

Dean let out a huff. "Because as smart as Sam is, he's also an idiot. He sees something he wants and tells himself he can't have it because of all the damage he'll do to it, so he sabotages it."

Benny's brow furrowed. "You think you're gonna damage me, kid?"

Dean chuckled. "No. He thinks he's gonna fuck up the easy way you two love each other, and in the process of trying to stop that from happening he fucked it up. Now both of you pull your heads outta your asses and fix it because I'm tired of both of you whining at me about the other one."

Sam frowned at him. "Huh?"

"You heard me," Dean said, stepping back.

"Why didn't you say something?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, so not the issue right now, although if you gotta know, Benny asked me not to tell you. And for what it's worth, I _did_ tell him I thought you were fallin' for him, but the big lug is too worried you're a wilting flower who's gonna do as he says even if that's not what you want."

Sam turned to Benny, then let out a bark of laughter. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" he asked as he reached out and grabbed a handful of Benny's shirt and yanked him forward. "Do I look like a fuckin' pushover?" he growled.

"No," Benny whispered.

"You were about to find out how much of a pushover I'm not before Dean saved your ass," Sam hissed.

"I realize that now," Benny said, the anger bleeding out of him quickly.

"My ass really hurts," Sam said.

Benny winced. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, then turned to Dean. "I'm gonna take 'im to the infirmary and personally apply a large amount'a cream to his red ass as I beg for forgiveness. You got things handled here?"

"I'll take care of Crowley," Dean said, nodding.

Benny nodded his thanks before wrapping his left arm around Sam and leading him down the hallway.

"You'll _take care_ of me?" Crowley asked, so much attitude in his voice that Dean cringed a bit.

"Oh, you bet I will," Dean said, grinning at him. "Head back to the office. Nick and I are going to have a discussion with you."

"Oh, you thought _I_ was gonna get paddled too?" Crowley asked, then huffed out a laugh. "No, I'm not part of this-"

"Like Hell you're not part of this house," Dean said, heading for the office and grabbing Crowley by the wrist on the way by.

"Hey!" Crowley yelled, trying to pull away from Dean, but Dean just held onto him tighter.

Dean walked up to the same chair Sam had been spanked over and pushed Crowley down.

"No!" Crowley yelped, twisting and grabbing onto Dean's arm, pulling himself up so he was chest-to-chest with him. "You can't do this!" he said with wide eyes.

"I'm sick of all the bullshit," Dean said. "You're part of this house. What you've got with Nick is strong and it's only getting stronger. You're getting into trouble with other house members and you've practically moved in here. You did so much for us, not only when we thought Gabe was dead, but also when we were working to get him back that I don't know if I can ever repay you. You're a part of this house, like it or not."

Crowley blinked at him, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something, but then it snapped shut, his body relaxing against Dean.

"And to prove it, I'm gonna paddle your ass," Dean said. "Now turn around, drop the jeans and boxers, and bend over the chair."

Dean figured Nick would've stopped him by now if he didn't like the way things were going. Instead Nick had settled on the couch, quiet and giving Dean a small smile when he picked up the paddle.

"Yes, sir," Crowley said, hands going down to his belt.

Dean knew the paddling wouldn't be a punishment, and really Dean didn't plan for it to be that. He wanted to get it through Crowley's thick skull that he was a member of the house and that he appreciated everything Crowley had done, but their relationship wasn't like everybody else's. They didn't do thank yous and sweetness, so the next best thing Dean could think of was to follow through on a paddling that a masochist wouldn't find hard to handle at all. In fact he was almost one hundred percent certain Crowley would enjoy it.

Besides, the way Crowley had gotten defensive and the look on his face as he had watched Sam get paddled let Dean know Crowley felt bad about it. He didn't need more punishment.

Crowley dropped his jeans, then turned and draped himself over the arm of the chair, a pair of red lace panties on full display. Dean smiled, shaking his head as he hooked a finger under the elastic of the waistband and pulled the panties down below the curve of Crowley's ass.

Dean brought the paddle down across both Crowley's ass cheeks. It was a strong blow that had Crowley gasping and squirming, but Dean also noticed the way Crowley rubbed himself against the chair.

By the time Dean landed the fifth strike, Crowley was whimpering and moaning almost nonstop. Dean ran the edge of the paddle over Crowley's crack. He'd been half hard when they got home, but the whole thing with Benny and Sam had killed that. Crowley writhing around and spreading his legs, pushing his ass back for more had him hard again.

Dean brought the paddle down again, palming his erection as Crowley let out a long moan. Dean caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Nick stroking himself.

"I swear I learned my lesson," Crowley said. "I really am sorry I broke protocol. I knew what I was doing, and I'm sorry. But I'd really like it if you fucked me now."

Dean chuckled. "I didn't paddle you for that."

"I know," Crowley said, "but I just wanted to make sure you knew I was contrite and learned my lesson so you'd be more likely to fuck me on request."

Dean shook his head, smiling. He brought the paddle down again, and Crowley yelped, his ass clenching. It was an invitation Dean couldn't turn down. He used his left knee to nudge Crowley's left leg out of the way and cupped Crowley's ass, fingers trailing over the warm, pink skin. He pushed his middle finger between Crowley's cheeks and ran the pad of his finger over Crowley's asshole, then slid down further and into Crowley's pussy, which was wet and warm.

Crowley squirmed around until he got the jeans off, his pussy clenching and sliding around Dean's finger as he moved. Dean pulled his middle finger out far enough to get some of Crowley's slick on his thumb, then pushed it back in and pressed his thumb against Crowley's asshole, pushing in and gripping him tight.

"Oh, Dean," Crowley whimpered.

"Which one should I fuck?" Dean asked, chuckling as he wiggled his hand back and forth, making Crowley's breath hitch.

"Fuck 'em both if y'want," Crowley said, his accent getting thicker the more aroused he was. "Nick cleans me out every morning, and I cleaned myself out again after Sam fucked me five ways to Sunday earlier."

Dean groaned, setting the paddle on Crowley's back and using his free hand to open his jeans and pull out his cock. He slapped it down on Crowley's ass, then used the fingers in his two holes to push Crowley forward, his legs coming off the floor.

"Hey!" Crowley yelped, then moaned at the rough treatment. He bent his legs at the knee and spread even wider.

Dean could see Crowley's wet little hole _and_ his asshole, both available to fuck, and he pulled his fingers out, smacking his cock down over the wetness before rubbing the head of his cock over the small lips of Crowley's pussy.

"Fuck yeah," Dean mumbled as he pushed the head of his cock into Crowley's pussy, then slowly sank down. He groaned, a hand on each of Crowley's ass cheeks, spreading him wide so he could watch.

He pulled out slowly, the slick coating his cock and Crowley's hole stretched tight around him. He used both thumbs to push his cock into Crowley's asshole, not as tight as his pussy after everything Sam had done to him earlier, but still warm, and it still felt good.

"Which one feels better," Dean asked, bottoming out before pulling back and pushing his cock into Crowley's pussy. "Your pussy?" he asked, fucking in hard, then pulling out. "Or your asshole?"

Crowley gasped. "At that angle, my pussy," he said, then moaned as Dean pushed into his pussy again and fucked into him hard three times. "But if you'd tilt me back down and catch my prostate I'd-oh! I'd like that even better."

"Nah, I kinda like you right where I got'cha," Dean said, fucking into his ass.

Crowley bucked, and the paddle started to slip off his back, so Dean grabbed it, then decided he may as well use it. He continued fucking Crowley's ass as he brought the paddle down on Crowley's right ass cheek.

"Ah! Oh, Dean!" Crowley cried out just as Dean moaned, Crowley's ass clenching around him and the reverberation from the smack more than what he thought it would be.

Nick let out a groan. "You two are so fuckin' hot," he said.

Dean looked up and chuckled at the fucked out look on Nick's face. He was flushed, his cock leaking onto his shirt, and his hand moving slowly, like he didn't want to come yet. Crowley whimpered as Dean smacked him with the paddle, right in the same spot.

"Can you come like this?" Dean asked.

"If you fuck-oh!" Crowley cried out as another smack landed. "If you fuck me harder, faster, and hit me a few more times, yeah."

"Does it matter which hole I'm fuckin'?" Dean asked.

"No, just fuck me, damn it!" Crowley growled.

Dean fucked into his pussy and shoved his left index and middle finger into Crowley's asshole, finding his prostate and using his fingers like a hook to pull Crowley back toward him after each thrust. He smacked the paddle down, alternating blows between each cheek and fucking him as fast as he could without losing his grip.

"Yeah! Yeah, oh fuck, Dean! Like that! Harder!" Crowley whined, trying to spread his legs wider. "Harder, damn it! Fuck me harder!"

Dean heard the break in Crowley's voice and a moment later both holes were clenching around him and Crowley was bucking so hard that Dean's fingers slipped out. He dropped the paddle and grabbed Crowley's hips with both hands, yanking him back and fucking into him so hard the chair scooted across the floor.

"Dean! Oh! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Yeah! Dean!" Crowley yelled, coming again, his pussy clenching around Dean's cock.

Dean pulled Crowley back against him as he came, his cock jerking deep inside Crowley. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked over at Nick and groaned at the sight of the man licking his own fingers clean.

"What? Wha'se doin'?" Crowley asked, pushing himself up. "Fuckin' love when he does 'at."

Dean pulled out and went to his knees, hands wrapped around Crowley's thighs as he pushed his tongue into Crowley's pussy and licked him clean.

Crowley let out a long moan, his legs flopping down, no longer able to hold them up. Dean let go of one leg so he could stroke Crowley's cock, which wasn't fully hard, but it was trying.

"Nick he's gonna kill me," Crowley whimpered.

Nick chuckled. "He's good with that tongue."

"Understated. Under... Understate," he said, then growled. "Whatever the fuck it is. You word isn't adequate."

Nick pulled himself up and sauntered to the chair, leaning down and licking over Crowley's asshole, tilting his head so he didn't get in Dean's way.

Crowley let out a sob. "I've come so many times today. This one's gonna hurt."

Nick spread Crowley's ass even more and sucked on his hole just as Dean sucked on Crowley's pussy, and Crowley's body convulsed beneath them, clenching as he whined and squirmed. Once he was done and nothing but a boneless mess over the arm of the chair, Nick and Dean backed off, Dean lying back on the floor.

Crowley let himself fall to the floor between Dean's legs and used Dean's stomach as a pillow. "You can spank me any time you want."

Dean chuckled. "I'll tell ya what. If you behave, I'll give ya a good boy spankin'."

"Yeah, I want those," Crowley said, nodding. "Lots'a those."

"How long is he gonna smell like an omega in heat?" Nick asked.

Dean groaned. "Him _and_ Sam. We'll have to make them sleep in the garage."

"If you ever even think about going on a hunt for gnollings again," Nick said, not finishing his threat.

Crowley snorted. "Can we buy that lovely stuff they spray outta their ass when they're cornered?"

"No, we're not doing that," Dean said. "My dick'll fall off."

"What if I caught one?" Crowley asked. "Kept him as a pet."

"No!" both men replied.

"Fine," Crowley grumbled. "You two are no fun."


	29. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the house is busy, a business meeting doesn't go well for Dean, and Sam has plans for a few members of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, my awesome beta (Kim) got me unstuck. She's awesome, BTW :D

Dean woke to someone peppering his face with kisses and something big sliding into his hole. He smiled, more than happy to get some awesome morning sex, and turned his head to see who was attacking his face since he was fairly certain it was Gabe inside him.

"Mmm, Cas," Dean moaned, wrapping a hand around the back of his mate's head and pulling him closer.

"Gabe couldn't wait to get inside you," Cas said between kisses.

"I thought you'd wake up while I was playing with your ass," Gabe said from behind him, slowly fucking in and out as he trailed kisses over Dean's back.

"I was sleeping really hard," Dean said, "but it made for an awesome way to wake up."

"Ah, fuck, Dean," Gabe groaned, fingers rough on Dean's sides.

Dean could hear the slight tinge of worry in his mate's voice. "S'okay, Gabe," Dean said as Gabe's knot started to swell.

"Sorry," Gabe whined.

Dean smiled. Ever since Gabe had come back from wherever he was, he was popping a knot almost every time they fucked. It didn't bother Dean, but Gabe was worried about him each and every time. Worried he'd get tired of constantly being knotted.

"It's okay," Dean said, then grinned. "C'mon, gimme your knot. Fill me up. Shove that giant alpha meat in me."

Gabe chuckled, pinching his side. "Alpha meat? Really? Just for that I'm gonna take you downstairs and put you on my table for an examination. Check for any damage from my giant alpha meat."

Dean groaned as Gabe shoved his knot in and dropped down onto him, rutting and biting at his shoulder.

"Can I assist?" Cas asked.

"With the examination?" Gabe asked, then let out a happy sigh as he settled on Dean. "Hell yeah, you can assist!"

"I want to do a testicular examination," Cas said, grinning at Dean.

Dean reached out and shoved his hand into Cas' boxers, grabbing his cock and balls. It was an awkward position, but it was worth it to get his hands on Cas. "Sounds like fun," he said as he gently tugged on Cas' balls, enjoying the little whimper as his mate snuggled closer.

"Hey guys," Charlie said from the doorway.

"Hey," Dean said. "We're gonna be a few minutes. Gabe just shoved his knot into me."

"Oh," Charlie said, shoulders dropping. "I'm supposed to be leaving in about fifteen minutes. I've got an appointment."

"I'll clean him out today," Gabe said, casually and as if he wasn't taking over an important house job. "I don't have anything to do until after one o'clock."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, a quick flash of hurt on her face.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Gabe said, and Dean could hear the warm smile in his tone of voice.

"Oh, uhm, okay," Charlie said, moving awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before walking away.

"She needs help," Gabe said softly, keeping his voice low so she wouldn't hear him.

"I know," Dean said.

"She's gonna fight it," Gabe mumbled against Dean's skin.

"No, I don't think she will anymore," Dean said as he reached behind Cas' balls and rubbed his finger over Cas' hole.

"Fight what?" Cas asked.

"Therapy," Dean said. "She skipped out on it after Jake died. She told Sarah she was going, but she didn't. All this shit that just happened brought it all back up again."

"We only know this because we were inside her head with the whole me-not-being-corporeal thing," Gabe said, "so keep it to yourself for now."

"Okay," Cas said, nodding. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I'm going to get a hold of a friend," Gabe said, "and we're going to try to get her to go willingly."

"If she doesn't?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed. "I don't think she's fit to keep her position in the house, so if she fights getting help, we'll have to give her an ultimatum."

"What about talking to Sarah?" Cas asked as he pulled Dean's hand out of his boxers and kissed the back of it before sliding out of bed.

"She'll be included in the conversation," Dean said, "but she doesn't know about any of it yet unless Charlie spilled everything to her over the last few days."

"Can you pull out yet?" Cas asked Gabe.

"Can," Gabe said, nodding. "Just don't wanna."

"I want Dean to suck my dick while you clean him out," Cas said, walking into the bathroom.

Dean chuckled as Gabe breathed a quick "hell yeah" and gently pulled out of him. Cas was getting bolder in asking what he wanted. And Dean loved it.

*

Sam was spread out, naked and relaxed over Benny's lap while Benny watched TV, the volume low, his right hand resting on Sam's ass.

Dean smiled as he walked by on his way to the kitchen. Benny and Sam were sticking close of late, and Benny had been rubbing cream into Sam's ass on a regular basis. Sam had a few good-sized bruises on his ass, and Dean had a feeling Benny wasn't going to stop pampering him until the bruises were completely gone.

Sam wasn't fighting it at all, and Dean knew it was because what Benny had done really hurt him. It wasn't the physical pain that upset Sam. Sam could handle the pain even if he didn't like it. No, he was hurt that Benny would keep things from him and let it get to the point where he took it out on Sam, and that the things he kept from him stunted their relationship.

It was nice to see Sam get pampered. Boneless and drifting off on Benny's lap was a good look on Sam.

Dean walked into the kitchen and found Nick and Sarah huddled over a stack of papers on the counter.

"Hey," Dean said as he walked up to the fridge and pulled out a vitamin water.

He was getting used to the flavored water after Gabe gave him a hard time about beer dehydrating a body. Blah, blah. He wasn't going to stop drinking beer, but if it was early in the day and he had things to do, he supposed he could humor his mate.

"Hi," Nick said, nonchalantly turning the papers over so the blank side was facing up. "You want me to make you some lunch?"

"Nah, I'm good," Dean said. 

"I've got some calls to make," Sarah said, giving Dean a smile before grabbing the stack of papers and heading for the back staircase.

"What're you two up to?" Dean asked, grinning as Nick went to the fridge and started pulling out the makings for dinner.

"She was helping me with a grocery list," Nick said, attempting to sound light and breezy.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, chuckling when Nick brushed by him to grab a measuring cup.

"Will you be home in time for dinner?" Nick asked, ignoring the silent inquiry.

"Yup," Dean said, then sidled up to Nick, grinning when Nick stiffened just a bit.

"Did you need something?" Nick asked.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Dean asked.

Nick turned to him and put his hands on Dean's sides, sliding up under Dean's shirt to caress the sensitive skin. "Yes, I am."

"We really shouldn't keep secrets," Dean said, a twinge of worry in his chest. They'd already experienced too much as a house. They couldn't keep secrets anymore.

"It's nothing that affects the house negatively and nothing you need to be informed of," Nick said confidently.

Dean looked him in the eye. He trusted Nick. He really did. "Okay."

"Thank you, pumpkin," Nick said, leaning in to kiss the corner of Dean's mouth. "Although you let me off a little too easily. I was ready to blow you."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "To distract me?"

Nick grinned. "Yup."

"Well, you could still blow me if you want," Dean said, shrugging as if it would be a concession on Dean's part to _let_ Nick blow him.

"You'd let me do that?" Nick asked, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled at his neck.

"I think I can spare the time," Dean said. "You know, since you really want to and all."

Nick chuckled as he pushed his hand down the back of Dean's sleep pants. "You've got an appointment. I'd better hurry so you can go get dressed."

Dean set the vitamin water down on the counter as Nick slid down him, going to his knees. "How can it be a turn-on that you know our schedules so well?"

Nick pushed Dean's shirt up and kissed his lower belly, then rubbed his nose over Dean's crotch. "Because it shows I care about you and what's going on in your life, and you've got a thing for people who give a fuck about you."

Dean ran his fingers over Nick's head, cupping the back gently as he pushed his hips forward, rubbing his growing erection against Nick's face through the sleep pants.

"It's more than that," Dean said, leaning against the counter as Nick slowly pulled the sleep pants down and mouthed at Dean's balls.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, then sucked on Dean's balls, totally ignoring his cock.

"Don't get me wrong. I really get a kick out of the fact that you know every single thing all of us like to eat and you almost come in your pants when we eat it," Dean said, grinning down at Nick.

Nick hid a smile by shoving his face against Dean's balls, grabbing Dean's cock with his left hand and stroking it.

"There's something else," Dean said. "Something that's hard for me to put a finger on. It feels kind of the same as how it felt when Missouri would give me shit for getting home late."

Nick smacked his own face with Dean's cock, then held out his tongue and slapped Dean's cock down on it, making a wet sound.

"Fuck, Nick," Dean groaned.

"Don't stop now," Nick said, grinning up at him. "I want to know how I'm so much like Missouri."

Dean snorted. "I didn't mean that. I meant there's something similar, but I'm not sure what it is."

"I haven't even gone after you with my spoon," Nick said, clearly amused.

"Yeah, you can skip that part if you want," Dean said, wincing.

"But your ass looks so good when it's a dark shade of pink or red," Nick said, then licked the underside of Dean's cock.

Dean's breath hitched and he spread his legs, giving Nick more room to play with him. "It's really not fair I'm in a house where so many people like seeing me with a red ass."

Nick reached between Dean's legs and rubbed his middle finger over Dean's hole. "You bitch and moan about it, but I know you like being good for us. Taking it like you do even though it's hard."

Dean was about to grumble at the words, deny that he liked it, but then whimpered instead as Nick sucked on the head of his cock. Dean closed his eyes as Nick took him deeper, bobbing on his cock as he pushed a dry finger into his hole. He squirmed at the dry intrusion, but Nick didn't push in all the way. He hooked the tip of his finger inside and pulled forward, tugging on Dean's rim and making Dean clench around him.

"Nick," Dean breathed, letting out a gasp as Nick pushed him against the counter and took him in all the way, throat fluttering around Dean's cock.

Dean frowned down at him as Nick sat back and pulled his finger out of Dean's ass. Then Nick spit on his finger and leaned forward again, sucking Dean's cock down and pushing his wet finger in Dean's hole, quickly finding his prostate and rubbing just this side of too hard.

Thighs shaking, Dean grabbed onto the edge of the counter, naked ass grinding against the drawer behind him, sleep pants pooled at his ankles. Nick grabbed Dean's cock with his free hand and started to jack him as he sucked and bobbed, pushing Dean closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, yeah," Dean whimpered, then bit his lip as Nick pulled him forward using his rim again.

Nick was playing with his body in a way that fucked with the alpha in him. Some baser part of Dean wanted to control, to dominate. To have someone on their knees, sucking on his cock while still controlling it all, every move, well, it fucked with Dean's head. And Dean loved it.

Dean's breath hitched as Nick moved faster, pushing him back into the counter hard enough that the edge was digging into his lower back. It was just right, and Dean wanted more.

Just as he was about to fuck forward, get more, Nick tugged on his balls, and that was it. Dean came down Nick's throat with a hoarse shout, knees almost giving out and the wood beneath his hands creaking as Nick sucked him through his orgasm, tugging on his rim and his balls.

Nick leaned back, letting go of Dean's cock, balls, and rim, then pulled Dean's sleep pants up as he stood. Dean wrapped his arms around Nick as Nick leaned in and nibbled on his neck.

"You like being a good boy," Nick whispered in his ear, surrounding him and almost overwhelming him with his presence. "You love knowing that I'm right here to yank that leash tight if you step out of line. That I'll still be here, still love you no matter what, and that I'm so proud of you when you're a good boy."

Dean shivered against Nick, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Nick's shoulder. He felt raw and open, but still high from his orgasm, and the combination made him feel fragile in a way that he would've hated had it been with a stranger. But it was Nick, and Dean was surprised to find that was okay.

Dean wanted to stay. He wanted to push his face against Nick's neck, smell him, stay surrounded by pack and family. Maybe take a nap with him.

"Now be a good boy and get ready for your appointment," Nick said, then pushed Dean away gently, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before patting his ass.

Dean chuckled. "Yes, sir."

"See you tonight, pumpkin," Nick said. "If you're a good boy today, I'll blow you again when you get back. Maybe even crawl under the table while you're eating dinner if you want."

Dean let out a groan. "So fuckin' hot," he said, shaking his head as they parted.

"Have fun at work," Nick sing-songed as he washed his hands.

"Yeah, it's gonna be lots of fun," Dean said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his vitamin water, figuring he'd take it with him and finish it on the road. "Five board members from Cain Construction. Crowley warned me about them already."

Nick frowned. "He doesn't speak highly of them."

"I'll try to get through all their issues as quickly as possible," Dean said.

"Good luck," Nick said as he measured out some flour.

Dean waved at him as he headed for the living room, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Benny and Sam. "Holy fuck," he whispered.

Sam whimpered, back arching as Benny slowly pushed his fingers in and out of Sam's hole. Sam was in the wheelbarrow position on Benny's lap, his legs straddling Benny's, his ass upturned, and he was resting his elbows on the coffee table. Benny stroked Sam's cock with his left hand as he shoved the index and middle finger of his right hand into Sam's hole.

"Ah! Right there!" Sam yelped, then dropped his forehead down onto the coffee table with a thump, thighs straining to hold position.

"Greedy little hole," Benny said, and by the way his hand was moving, he was definitely working on Sam's prostate.

"Appointment!" Nick yelled from the kitchen.

Dean sighed. "Fuck." He trudged up the stairs, leaving a nearly incoherent Sam wailing out his orgasm downstairs.

*

"No, the permits and regulations haven't changed," Dean said as he shifted in his chair. His tie seemed to be getting tighter by the minute. He didn't like wearing suits, and being stuck in a small room with five irritated and argumentative alphas wasn't his idea of fun.

"They must have," Gwen said, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and looking down her nose at Dean. "I don't remember ever dealing with shit like this before."

Dean pushed a manila folder toward Gwen. "The process is different, yes, but the permits and regulations haven't changed."

"So it _is_ different," Chet sneered as he loosened his own tie just a bit.

"The process was streamlined," Dean said, working very hard at keeping his cool.

"This "streamlining" process," Amara said, fingers in the air as if the obnoxious tone of voice hadn't told him she was quoting him, "makes it more difficult on our end and easier on everyone else's end. That's bullshit."

"It's not more difficult on your end," Dean said, shaking his head. He'd already explained more than once, but they just weren't getting it. He turned toward the man sitting at the head of the table. "Eldon, you've done this a thousand times, but every single time you get held up when the paperwork gets bounced back to corporate and-"

"Look, kid," Eldon said, tone condescending, "we get what you're saying, but you're not getting what _we're_ saying. The process worked before. Don't fuck up a good thing with your cute new way of doing it."

"All the other companies in the city have started doing it the new way," Dean said. "That's why I was called in here. What you're doing is causing problems with multiple construction companies and supply warehouses."

"It's not _us_ that caused the problem," Eldon said as he stood up and sauntered toward Dean. "Things were going fine before you decided to take something that worked and change it. You tried to fix something that wasn't broken and broke it in the process."

"You have no choice here," Dean said, looking him in the eye. It didn't bother him that Eldon was posturing. In fact, it was a pathetic attempt to get Dean to back down and Dean respected him even less for it. "This is the new way to do it. You either start doing it this way or you're going to be hit with fines and eventually the business is going to go under because no one will work with you. I doubt Cain would be happy about that."

Eldon leaned down, face inches from Dean's. "Is that a threat, little boy?"

Dean sighed. "Okay, we're done here," he said as he closed his briefcase and stood up.

He looked up to see Amara, Chet, and Christian were walking toward him from one side of the table while Gwen and Eldon boxed him in from the other side.

"This isn't helping your case," Dean said, not backing down.

Eldon got closer, but nobody was actually touching Dean. Yet. "Maybe we should keep you here until they send somebody from the house to deal with this. Somebody capable of dealing with adult problems instead of a pup who just wants to mark his territory."

"That would be a _very_ big mistake," Dean said, putting a little growl into his voice.

"Aww, see, he's just a puppy," Amara said, reaching out and bopping him on the nose with her finger like a naughty pup.

Dean turned and started to walk toward the door, but Eldon grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the wall. Dean used the momentum, getting a good grip on Eldon's jacket and yanking even as his back hit the wall, pulling Eldon off balance and sending him to the floor with a well-placed foot to the knee.

He was ready for the attack, and when Amara went for a kidney punch, hoping he was distracted by Eldon, Dean scrunched down and turned, making her punch nothing but a glancing blow that didn't really hurt all that much. He struck out, catching her in the throat with his left wrist, but Chet and Gwen were already pouncing, and the three of them went to the ground, Christian joining in as Dean's briefcase slid across the carpet.

Dean kicked Christian in the stomach, sending him backward. Gwen snarled and punched him in the side of the head while he was distracted by Chet trying to roll him over. The blow to the head left him disoriented and stunned for a moment, and it was just enough time that they were able to get him onto his stomach and pull his arms behind his back.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Dean yelled.

They looped something around his wrists, then yanked him up off the floor and slammed him down over the desk, his hip hitting the edge hard enough to bruise, chest flat on the desk.

"Get his phone," Amara said, voice wrecked from the jab to the throat Dean had given her.

Gwen fished around in his pockets until she found Dean's phone, then held it in front of Dean's face. "Tell me your unlock code."

Dean looked up at her. "Suck it."

Gwen brought her fist down on Dean's back just beneath the shoulder blade, making Dean wince. "The unlock code. Give it to me."

"No C and two Ts," Dean said, grinning up at her.

"Huh?" Yeah, Gwen was completely confused.

"Give it to me, you imbecile," Amara growled as she took the phone from Gwen. "Suck it with no C and two Ts. I swear, every day you get stupider."

Gwen moved as if to go after her, but one look from Amara was enough to make her back down. Amara unlocked the phone, then hit the first number on Dean's speed dial.

"Get the head of your house down here," Amara hissed at him, holding the phone out, speaker phone on.

"Hey, Dean, what's up?" Sam said through the phone.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said. "I'm a little tied up at the moment. Would you mind sending Benny down here to Cain's Construction? The meeting isn't going very well and I'd appreciate some backup from somebody who knows what they're doing better than I do."

"Okay, do you want me to call him?" Sam asked smoothly, no doubt in Dean's mind that Sam knew what was going on.

"Yeah, you'd better do that," Dean said, knowing that Sam wasn't talking about Benny, but rather about Cain. "He's not going to be too happy about it."

"Okay, I'm sure Benny will get down there as soon as possible," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said, smiling as Amara ended the call.

"Well, what do we do with him until they get here?" Christian asked, then ran a hand over the back of Dean's head. "He _is_ a Carus."

Dean was just about to inform them that it wasn't the seventeen-hundreds anymore and a Carus wasn't passed around as a party favor to the general public, but then Christian was on the floor, gasping.

"Do you have any idea what they'd do to us?" Amara hissed at him, shaking out her hand after the blow. "No, we're not _fucking_ him, you idiot. Ugh, I can't believe I work with people who are so fucking stupid."

"Just wanted to have some fun," Christian said, pulling himself up and wiping the blood from his split lip. She'd gotten him good.

"They'll smell your _fun_ all over him," Amara said as she grabbed Dean's arm and roughly pushed him down onto an office chair. "They'll lock us up and throw away the key. That's if they don't decide to just kill us."

"So we just stand around?" Christian asked, as if he needed to be entertained or he'd die of boredom.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you bored?" she asked, sarcasm so heavy that Dean couldn't help but grin.

"Fuck you," Christian said, throwing himself down onto one of the office chairs.

They waited in silence, Christian giving Amara dirty looks every time she turned his way. When the door to the conference room opened, Dean smiled.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "I'd shake your hand, but-"

"Oh, shit!" Christian said as he stood up, backing away from the desk.

Sam, Benny, and Cain walked in, a scowl on Cain's face that had all of his board members standing at attention.

Cain turned to Dean. "All five of them?"

Dean nodded. "Yup."

Cain put his hands on his hips. "You're all terminated immediately."

As the alphas began to make their case, Cain held his hands up. It took them a moment to calm down.

Cain shook his head. "That's enough. There was no excuse for your behavior today. It's despicable and I won't have any of you working for me. I doubt you'll ever work in this state again," he said, then turned to Dean. "Will you be pressing charges?"

Dean stood up, letting Sam and Benny get his wrists untied. "Yes, sir. Five counts of assault and one count of attempted sexual assault."

"Now just wait a minute here!" Christian said, backing up and holding his hands out in a defensive posture.

"Oh, Christian, shut the fuck up," Amara said, rolling her eyes. "We all heard you say it, and if I wouldn't have stopped you, we all would've been thanking the higher powers that his mates aren't here."

"You okay?" Cain asked Dean, stepping closer and turning him back and forth to check him out, hands on Dean's shoulders.

"I'm okay," Dean said, smiling at the man. "They knocked me around, but that's all."

Three security guards came to the door, and Cain turned around to face them and Dean's housemates. "Sam, Benny, would you mind escorting my former employees downstairs with my guards? I'd like to speak to Dean for a moment."

"Sure," Sam said, chest heaving in a way that said the board members were going to get shoved around and manhandled a little as they were escorted downstairs.

Dean leaned back against the table, rubbing his wrists. They weren't all that red or sore.

"If you want to sue me," Cain said, "I want you to know I'll gladly pay for any medical bills and cut you a check for any amount you think is reasonable. No need to take this to court and incur legal fees on your end. You have my sincerest apologies, and I assure you every construction company in the United States is going to hear about this, and also my overseas contacts. The five of them will be unemployable in the construction field, not just my buildings across the US."

"Good," Dean said, nodding.

"And I didn't say that just to keep this away from the press," Cain said. "If you want to tell your story to the local news I'm not going to try and stop you."

"I'm not going to sue you or feed the story to the news," Dean said, shaking his head. "I know you wouldn't have kept them here had you known."

"I'm very sorry, Dean," Cain said, running a hand through his hair. It was obvious the man was distressed.

"Cain, how long has my family known yours?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Long enough I remember you running around the back yard at the Prime House naked as the day you were born," Cain said, chuckling. "Running through the sprinklers after ripping your diaper off because it was a hot day and you wanted to cool off."

"Yeah, they had a hard time keeping diapers on me," Dean said with a huff of laughter, shaking his head. "I brought that up because I know you have good ethics. My parents trust you, I trust you, and your employees trust you. I'm not looking to sue you because this doesn't reflect on you in the least. They're responsible for what they did, not you."

"It happened in my building," Cain said. "I take full respons-"

"Cain," Dean barked, glaring at the alpha who used to let him tie bows in his beard. The same alpha who would blow raspberries on Dean's little tummy, making him giggle and squeal.

"Still fucking stubborn," Cain said, shaking his head.

"Yup, I am," Dean said, then wrapped his arms around Cain, hugging him. "That's why you pegged me all those years ago as somebody who'd be running my own house one day."

Cain patted his back, smiling as they broke apart. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Dean said, then grabbed his briefcase. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah," Cain said, nodding.

"Okay," Dean said, opening the door and holding it for Cain, "then I'd like you to come downstairs and talk to the police with me."

"Oh, I'm planning on it," Cain said, leading the way.

*

It took forever. Hours of paperwork and details and talking to police officers and detectives. By the time they were done, Dean was more than ready to go home.

Sam offered to drive, but Dean waved him off, taking the Impala while Sam and Benny took the truck. He pulled into the driveway a little after seven that night and the three of them walked into the house after Benny parked his truck next to Dean's car.

"Nick's already got dinner on the table," Sam said. "I called him on the way home."

"Great, I'm starving," Dean said, taking his jacket off and draping that on the couch, kicking his shoes off and leaving them by his briefcase. He almost took the slacks off too, but he was too hungry to wait.

"Smells like steak," Sam said, rubbing his stomach.

Dean made it into the dining room first, and he saw Cas and Gabe start to stand up, concerned looks on their faces. "Sit. Stay," he said, pointing at them. He went to them and sat down in between his mates. "I'm fine, but I'm starving. We'll tell you what happened while I shove some of Nick's awesome food in my face."

His mates relaxed, just as he knew they would when they saw he was okay. Once everyone was sitting down, Nick uncovered the steaks and passed them around. They were almost raw. Cooked just enough to bring out the flavor.

Dean noticed Charlie's eyes were red-rimmed, but he decided that was something to discuss later, especially since both her and Sarah were already piling their plates with food.

Once everyone had their food, Nick stood up and walked around the table to Dean, getting to his knees. Dean frowned at him.

"Lemme turn you a little," Nick said, the chair scraping on the floor as he turned the chair away from the table. "I promised you something earlier. You still want it?"

Dean groaned. "Fuck yeah," he said as he slid down in the chair a bit and spread his legs so Nick could crawl between them.

"Keep eating," Nick said as he opened Dean's slacks and pulled his cock out through the slit in his boxers.

Nick started off slow. Small licks to the head of Dean's cock as he stroked the shaft. "Tell them about your day," Nick said, smirking.

"Evil, evil man," Dean said, chuckling.

He stabbed another piece of steak with his fork and looked up at everyone else, trying to ignore the way Nick was pulling his balls out through the slit in his boxers and sucking on them.

"I went to Cain's Construction," Dean said, wincing as Nick sucked hard on the head of his cock. "Had a meeting with his coordination department. They take care of the offices here in California."

Nick moaned around his cock, making Dean shiver. He tried to remember what he was talking about as he chewed on steak that was practically melting in his mouth.

"Ah, they decided they didn't like what I was saying or how things needed to change, so they tossed me around a bit," Dean said. "I got in a few of my own, but there were fi-oh fuck, five of them, and they tied my wrists and sat me down, had me call ah-shit, shit. They had me call S-Sam to get somebody down there who knew what they were doing."

Nick sucked him all the way down and swallowed around his cock. Dean dropped his fork, his right hand coming to rest on Nick's head, fighting the urge to hold him there. Nick finally pulled back, took a breath, then went right back down again.

"Finish the story," Benny said, grinning.

Dean hissed as Nick pulled back, then ran the tip of his tongue over the slit of Dean's cock. "I, uhm, Cain! Cain came down with Benny and Sam. Cain was pissed as fuck and fired them on the spot. Ah, shit, Nick. Can't even think straight," he whined, letting his head fall back on his shoulders.

"Keep goin'," Benny said.

"Fucker," Dean grumbled, lifting his head and trying to concentrate. "Long story short-"

"No," Sam drawled. "Details."

Dean fucked up into Nick's mouth, ass lifting off the chair. He was close. So fucking close. Just a little more. But then Nick pulled off and sat back on his heels.

"Finish your story," Nick said, voice a little rough from the deep-throating.

Dean slumped back against the chair, breathing heavily and trying very hard to keep the complaints to himself. "We went down to the station where we each gave statements."

"So," Sarah said, grinning, "how many times did they make you tell your story?"

Dean whimpered as Nick bobbed on his cock. "Probably four or five times."

"No," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I want to know how many different people you had to tell your story to at the precinct."

Dean bit his lip, fingers running through Nick's hair, just this side of begging for more.

"Names?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to the side as she cut up her meat.

"I'm totally going to get you back for this later," Dean said.

Sarah smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Dean's hips jerked forward, but just as he was about to come Nick pulled off and sat back again. "Fuck! Oh, fuck. Fuckin' shit."

Nick grinned. "Keep going."

"Davies was the first officer I talked to," Dean blurted, hoping it would get Nick's mouth back on his cock faster. "Told her the whole story."

Nick sucked on the head again, squeezing Dean's balls just enough to make him squirm.

"Ri-Richard-something," Dean said, grimacing as he tried to remember. "Richmond! That was his name. I told him the whole thing. He was the second person."

"Good," Benny said, gesturing to Gabe. Gabe picked up Dean's fork and loaded it with a piece of steak before pushing it between Dean's lips.

Dean chewed it, hoping he wouldn't choke on the thing. It was perfect. The perfect steak. Nick was damn good at his job.

"Keep going," Sarah said.

"Smith," Dean said, then swallowed the steak, hands balled into fists at his sides. "Bob Smith. Like some kind of alias or something. Most common fuckin' name ever. Ah, shit."

Nick pulled back just in time. Dean thrust up into the air, nothing touching his cock, and he flopped back, whining.

"This is torture," Dean said, shaking his head. "Gonna call Bob Fuckin' Smith here to tell him you guys are torturing me."

Nick chuckled, then sank down on Dean's cock again, sucking and taking him deeper.

"Detective Edwards," Dean said. "She was next. Told the whole thing to h-her-ah! Ah, fuck."

"One more to go?" Sarah asked.

Dean whimpered. "No. Two of them. Briggs and Foreman. Told them the whole thing."

"Is that all?" Sarah asked.

"Other than telling you guys? Yeah," Dean said, nodding. "Please lemme come. Please! Fuckin' hurts. Gotta come. Please!"

"Is that the whole story?" Sam asked.

"Ah, fuck you," Dean growled. "Yes, it's the whole fuckin' story! I swear it's the whole thing. Please! Please let me come! Please!"

Nick grabbed onto his hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the seat, then held him there as he sucked Dean just right. Lips just tight enough and no teeth and fast enough, wet enough that Dean could come. So close. He was so close he could taste it.

"Ah! Oh fuck! Fuck, Nick, oh fuck!" Dean cried out as he came, Nick still working his cock as Dean writhed in the chair.

When Nick finally pulled off, Dean's wet dick thumping against his button-down shirt, Dean pulled him in for a kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around Dean and held him closer. Dean could taste himself on Nick's tongue, his lips.

"Thank you," Dean said as Nick pulled away.

Nick went back to his chair and started eating his dinner. "Anyone else have a story to share?" he asked.

Dean's hands were a little shaky, and when both Gabe and Cas decided to hand feed him, he happily let them.

*

Dean was getting ready for bed when Sarah and Charlie walked in. Charlie's eyes were red-rimmed again and Sarah had an arm around Charlie's back, ushering her in.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked, tugging his sleep pants on.

"I'm getting help," Charlie said. "I started today. I'm going two times a week for counseling and once a week to the Center for psychic help. There's a high-level green magics counselor there who is taking me on."

"I'm happy for you," Dean said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. He held on as she trembled. "I just want you to get better. I'm not mad. Really."

Charlie pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I know. Gabe said the same thing. I don't know why you guys don't hate me, but I'm going to do this. I'm going to get well so that never happens again. I want to be here and I'm determined to do it right."

Dean smiled. "That's why we don't hate you. You're pack, and even though you fucked up, you admit your mistake, you're willing to work on it, and you're not giving up. That's what pack's all about."

Charlie wiped at her eyes as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve you guys, and I know if I was in another house there's a good chance they would've thrown me into inpatient rehab at the Center. It means more than you know that you guys didn't just kick me out for what I did."

"Everybody fucks up," Dean said, shrugging. "The next time I fuck up you'll get pissed, I'll apologize, you'll forgive me, and we'll move on."

Charlie let out a huff of laughter, then stood on her toes to kiss Dean's cheek. She looked to Sarah, but Sarah cleared her throat, as if there was something else she expected of Charlie.

"Oh," Charlie said, wincing, "I'm grounded right now. I told Sarah everything, but I had hidden a lot from her, and that's always been a big no-no in our relationship, so for the next four weeks the only time I get to leave the house is to go to counseling, which Sarah will be checking up on, and for emergencies. I'm restricted from the games room and for the next week I'm on maintenance discipline."

Dean nodded. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"I also need to ask if you're comfortable with me keeping my position," Charlie said, her voice catching a bit and pain in her eyes. "It's okay if you're not."

"I don't need to ask whether you mean keeping your position as empath of the house or how you take care of me every morning," Dean said, shaking his head. "The answer is the same. I want you to keep your position here as long as _you're_ comfortable with it."

Charlie's eyes welled with tears and she sniffled. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean hugged her again, then pulled back. "Besides, Cas and Gabe aren't nearly as good at it as you."

Charlie let out a bark of laughter. "Well, I try."

"One more thing," Sarah said, taking a step forward. "I'm going to be out of town on an overnight Wednesday through Thursday. I need someone to handle her maintenance discipline while I'm gone. I could ask Benny, but I'd rather it be you, if you don't mind."

"Once a night?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Sarah said, nodding. "It doesn't need to be severe. You can sit in on it tonight if you want to so you know how I handle it."

"Are you okay with this?" Dean asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm the one who asked if it could be you," Charlie said, ducking her head a bit.

"Why not Benny?" Dean asked.

Charlie smiled, sharing a look with Sarah. "I don't think he's ever spanked a woman before," she said, then chuckled. "I cried when he spanked me, but only because I felt bad. He kind of just tapped my ass. My skin only turned a light shade of pink, and considering the fact I'm a redhead with light skin, I usually turn red very easily."

Dean chuckled. "I think he's scared he's going to break you in half."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I guess I need to show him I'm not made of glass."

"I'd like to watch that," Dean said, nodding.

Charlie smiled, her cheeks flushing just a bit. Sarah turned to her and patted her ass.

"Go get the paddle, sweetie," Sarah said.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie said, then the room.

"Frankly I don't know what we did to deserve you guys either," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Dean's middle and hugging him so tightly that Dean huffed. "Thank you so much for not kicking us out."

"Hey, I meant what I said about pack," Dean said, rubbing her back. "The two of you proved yourselves when you stuck by us with Alastair, and you've settled in here nicely. She was hurting and fucked up, but she's getting help. You didn't know what was happening. As far as I'm concerned you guys are forgiven and we're going to work on getting better together. Anything you need, tell us."

"Thank you," Sarah said, kissing his chest before pulling away. She wiped a few tears from her eyes just as Charlie walked in.

"Do you guys want the bed?" Dean asked. "I could get a chair in here if you'd be more comfortable with that."

"No, the bed's fine," Sarah said, then took the paddle from Charlie. She sat down on the bed. "Get your clothes off and get over my lap."

Sarah pulled herself back until there was enough room for Charlie to go over her lap, her legs and upper body supported by the bed. Charlie kicked her sleep pants and tank top to the side, then crawled over Sarah's lap, quickly getting comfortable as if she'd been over Sarah's lap many times.

Dean sat down on the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room, giving Cas and Gabe a little smile as they stood in the doorway long enough to realize they should leave. Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"What are you getting this spanking for?" Sarah asked as she started smacking Charlie's ass with her hand.

Dean watched as Charlie's ass turned pink immediately, and he felt a little tug in his chest, imagining how soon Benny must have stopped if Charlie's ass had only been pink. Benny had always been aware of his size and strength, unlike Sam, and he'd been careful, even with other men. He didn't have siblings and had been with a lot more men than women sexually over the years. There was a good chance he really didn't know how to deal with a woman when it came to discipline.

"I lied to everyone, kept things hidden," Charlie said, voice already shaky with emotion. "I didn't get help and lied about that too."

"What _aren't_ you in trouble for?" Sarah asked, hitting Charlie harder.

Charlie whimpered, then wiped at her face. "For making mistakes."

"What else?" Sarah asked.

"For trying to protect myself," Charlie said softly, hiding her face in the blanket.

"Good," Sarah said, then ran her hand over Charlie's ass before picking up the paddle. "You're getting ten."

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie said into the blanket.

Sarah brought the paddle down and both Charlie and Dean flinched. Dean hadn't expected Sarah to put so much force behind it, but Charlie only let out a soft cry. Dean wondered if maybe he shouldn't have Benny sit in on it when Dean had to repeat the performance just so Benny could see Charlie wasn't the fragile little thing he thought she was.

As Sarah brought the paddle down for the sixth time, Charlie kicked her feet just a bit, finally breaking down and crying. The tenth and final time the paddle connected with her ass, Charlie was sobbing. She hadn't tried to get away, and Dean was impressed. Sarah could have hit her harder, but they hadn't been light taps either.

Sarah let Charlie cry over her lap for a moment, just rubbing her back and ass. Gentle touches that soothed her mate.

"Ready yet?" Sarah asked, voice soft.

Charlie sniffled. "Yeah," she said, then pulled herself up.

The two of them stood and Sarah pulled Charlie in for a hug, cupping Charlie's ass with her right hand and rubbing her back with the left.

"You were very good for me," Sarah said, voice barely a whisper.

Dean stayed quiet as they held each other. Sarah let her mate sniffle and cling to her as long as she wanted, and it was Charlie who pulled away first.

"Say goodnight to Dean," Sarah said.

Dean stood up and hugged Charlie. She held him tightly, and he let her pull away first.

"Goodnight, Dean," Charlie said, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she picked up her clothes and left.

"Are you going to be okay with it?" Sarah asked, nothing but concern in her facial features and tone of voice.

"Paddling her?" Dean asked, and when Sarah nodded, he let out a chuckle. "I doubt it'll be fun, but I don't have a problem with doing it."

"Thank you," Sarah said, giving him a hug. "If you have any questions or you want to talk to me about it, I'm available any time."

"Thanks," Dean said, then kissed the side of her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sarah said as she pulled away, taking the paddle with her as she left.

*

A week later Dean was feeling restless. Everyone had been busy. So busy, in fact, that they really hadn't seen much of each other during the day, and at night everyone was too tired to do much other than eat and watch TV before falling into bed.

After Sarah had gotten back from her overnight, she and Charlie had been swamped with issues at the Center. Benny and Sam had been working late into the night dealing with a wave of chlophat that had decided to invade the local plant life. They weren't dangerous creatures, but the small amount of magics the little things emitted was causing headaches and nausea in about half the population.

Nick was antsy and about as irritable as Dean had ever seen him since Crowley had flown to Beijing for talk of another merger. When Nick was out of sorts it had an effect on the whole house. That's just the way it was.

Dean remembered there were times over the years when Missouri was going through a rough time and it seemed like nothing was right until things were worked out.

It was more than just Crowley. Nick was busy with things he didn't want to talk to Dean about, and more than once Dean had heard Nick trying to get the others to help, but they were all too busy. So it wasn't overly surprising when Dean heard a growl of frustration from the laundry room and looked up in time to see Nick storming into the office. He figured something in the house had broken until he saw what was in Nick's hands.

"Dean, I asked you not to leave your suit pants on the floor!" Nick said, holding the wrinkled slacks up for Dean to see.

Dean squirmed in the office chair. "Oh, sorry. I, ah, yeah. I did that again. I'm sorry."

"Where's the jacket?" Nick asked, voice getting quieter. Which was a bad sign. Really bad.

Dean winced. "Now, before you get really pissed-"

"On the floor in the closet?" Nick asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Kicked into the corner?"

Dean didn't stand up. He didn't need to appear as if he was challenging Nick. In fact he curled in on himself a bit. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know you said-"

Nick turned and walked out.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair. He wasn't really sure how to handle a pissed Nick. He didn't know if he should let him cool down or search him out and apologize again. Nick wasn't one to lose his temper easily, and he still hadn't since being in the house. Not really.

Dean looked down at his paperwork, but couldn't bring himself to let it go. If Nick was the type that needed a cooling down period like Sam, then Dean would find out the hard way.

"Hey, Nick?" Dean called as he walked down the hallway. The laundry room was empty, so he checked the kitchen. Still no Nick. He walked upstairs and found Nick in the closet Dean shared with his mates, pulling two more pairs of slacks and his jacket out from where Dean had stuffed them.

Nick turned, freezing in the doorway of the closet with his arms full of Dean's clothes. "Were you coming up here to tell me about the rest of this?"

"I was coming up to apologize," Dean said, noticing the way Nick was scenting him. It was subtle, but Dean could tell.

"You already did that," Nick said.

"You can yell at me if you want," Dean said, shrugging and giving Nick an awkward smile.

"I'm not going to yell at you," Nick said, shaking his head. "But I _do_ think you need a reminder."

Dean nodded. "Won't happen again."

Nick shifted the clothes, stuffing them under his left arm and taking Dean by the wrist with his right hand. "Come with me."

Dean followed Nick, not fighting at all as he pulled him down the hall and to the back stairs. Once they were down in the laundry room, Nick let go of him.

"When the suits are hung up," Nick said as he put the clothes on the counter top, "you can reuse them a number of times before I dry clean them. It's easy for me to do the dry cleaning and I can have your suit available the next day when you need to leave."

"Okay," Dean said, watching as Nick spread the slacks out.

"Now that they're wrinkled I have to iron them out first," Nick said as he plugged the iron in. "They're dry-clean only, so I can't use the iron directly on them. I have to cover them with this thick sheet, which means it takes longer to get the wrinkles out than it does with your button-down shirts."

Dean nodded as Nick pulled out a square piece of cloth that looked to be about three feet in length and width. He put the cloth over the suit pants and turned to Dean.

"It'll take a little more time for the iron to heat up," Nick said, "so before you iron your own pants and jacket, I'm going to give you that reminder."

Dean tensed as Nick walked up to him and unbuckled his belt. "Nick? Maybe you should wait until Benny-"

"I'm not mad," Nick interrupted as he unbuttoned the jeans, looking him in the eye. "I'm giving you a reminder, and having Benny here won't make any difference. This is something I've talked with you about more than a few times, and since talking about it hasn't done any good, you're getting a spanking."

Dean stood still as Nick leaned down and pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles. Nick took him by the arm and guided him to the counter top, bending him down over it and putting his left hand on Dean's back, holding him down.

Nick wasn't breathing heavily. He wasn't being rough with him. He didn't smell furious. He was in control.

Dean winced as Nick smacked him hard on the ass. It was obvious Nick had given out his fair share of spankings, and Dean realized three smacks in that Nick meant business. There was no warm-up. No scolding. No pausing to discuss things.

"Nick, I'm sorry," Dean said, hands balled into fists on the counter top as he forced himself to stay still.

The smacks seemed to get even harder, and as Dean squeezed his eyes shut, going up on his toes, Nick wrapped his left arm around his middle, holding him closer so Dean couldn't squirm away.

"Nick, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Dean cried out as he pressed his forehead against the counter top.

Nick was so quiet. Not saying a word and breathing evenly. Barely moving beyond the spanks raining down on Dean's ass. It was different than Benny. Different than Sam. Different than his mom and dad and Missouri. Different than anyone who had put him over their knee.

It was Nick. That quiet strength that Dean had liked. That commanding presence that didn't require posturing or growling. That immovable quality about Nick that didn't need to scream alpha, but instead just oozed out of him.

Dean let out a half chuckle, half sob as the final pieces of what made up Nick locked into place in his head. Nick didn't play around with feelings, didn't mindfuck people. Didn't need to. He was genuine and caring and loving, and that didn't clash a bit with the rock-hard strength that was Nick, but instead complemented it.

As tears started to roll down Dean's cheeks, he felt something release inside himself that had been there since the day they all moved into the house. Something that his own alpha had needed. Something that went beyond the logic of everything Nick had done, proving himself to be well-suited to the house and their pack.

And he started to feel really bad about it. Nick was always there for them. He took care of them all. He loved them. What had seemed like something inconsequential to Dean was only making more work for Nick and had been an insult. Disrespect.

Dean let out a sob. The intensity of it all getting to him, Nick not letting up. He clenched his teeth on a keening sob, then gasped as Nick pulled him up and turned him around to face him. Nick wiped the tears away with his thumbs, then wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him. Dean closed his eyes and held onto Nick, sniffling.

"I'm sorry," Dean said again.

"I know, pumpkin," Nick said softly.

Dean pushed his face into the crook between Nick's neck and shoulder, scenting his housemate. Pack. "You still want me to iron my pants?"

Nick chuckled. "Yes, and I'm going to show you how."

"I get spanked _and_ I have to do chores?" Dean asked, grinning as Nick chuckled again.

"When someone understands the work that goes into something," Nick said as he pushed Dean back and looked him in the eye, "sometimes they develop an appreciation for it instead of taking it for granted."

Dean shook his head. "I don't take you for granted."

Nick nodded. "I know. I didn't say I thought you did. I'm saying you didn't realize the amount of work that I have to put into it when you shove your clothes into a corner, so we're going to do it together and hopefully you'll remember next time you get home and feel like kicking your clothes off and shoving them into the corner."

"I'm sorry," Dean said again. He wasn't trying to get out of ironing, he just wanted to make it clear. And he wanted to be good for Nick. Wanted to make him proud.

"This isn't a punishment," Nick said, gesturing toward the slacks. "That's done and over with and you're forgiven."

That little knot in Dean's stomach that he always got when he was in trouble loosened. He nodded and gave Nick a small smile of thanks.

"You ready?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, then leaned down to pull his jeans and boxers up.

"Ah, ah, leave them there," Nick said, pulling Dean back up straight.

Dean frowned. "I have to do this with my jeans around my ankles?"

"We're giving your ass time to cool off," Nick said, turning Dean to face the counter top. "Grab the iron," he said as he rested his right hand on Dean's ass.

Dean felt his face flush. Even his ears felt hot. But he learned how to get wrinkles out of dry-clean only slacks and jackets.

*

Two days later and Dean was still restless. John had come for a visit, but had spent more time in the office with Benny than he had with anybody else. Not that Dean felt slighted, but it was one more thing going on that nobody would talk to Dean about.

It was a little scary. Secrets had done damage, and with everyone keeping to themselves and scurrying off to take care of business, Dean worried that the closeness that had gotten them through rough times was breaking apart.

When they all came home at different times and ate dinner separately for the third night in a row, Dean decided to do something about it, so the next morning Dean marched into Sam and Benny's room. Well, it was Benny's room, but Sam was pretty much in there every night anyway.

"No! You're not gonna distract me!" he growled as the two of them pulled him onto the bed. He grunted as he landed between them. "No! Knock it off!"

Sam chuckled as Dean pushed his hand away from his crotch and Benny groped his ass.

"Guys, stop!" Dean said as he grabbed a handful of their hair, one chunk in each hand. "I'm not fuckin' around! I wanna know what's going on in our house!"

"Okay, okay," Sam said, prying Dean's fingers off his hair. "We didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" Dean asked, frowning.

"There's something going on later today," Sam said as the three of them sat up and scooted back until they were against the headboard.

"What kind of something?" Dean asked. "Something that's making everybody quiet? Something that's making all of you sneak around?"

Benny sighed. "That and we've all been busier than usual."

"And you're not gonna tell me what it is?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said, "but when I tell Cas, Gabe, and you to get in the car later today, I expect you and Gabe to do _exactly_ as you're told."

Dean bristled for a moment, then froze, his eyes widening as the emphasized word sunk into his brain. "Seriously?" he asked, only a little bit incredulous, but mostly excited.

"Are you going to spoil the surprise for all three of you?" Sam asked, leaning over and nuzzling at Dean's neck.

Everything had been so hectic that Dean had almost forgotten. It had been Gabe who had first brought it up a while back, but Cas was the one to suggest they include Sam. Sam, of course, had been all for it, having entertained a similar fantasy of his own for quite some time and Dean had been thrilled that Cas and Sam were getting closer, forming a bond.

Dean's dick twitched just thinking about what the surprise might entail. He knew the basics, but the details would be left up to Sam and Cas while Dean and Gabe would be following the orders of their "doms" respectively. Sam must have noticed Dean's interest, judging by the way he chuckled into Dean's neck.

"Sorry," Dean said, relaxing back against the headboard. "Everybody's been so tense and quiet. We're not even eating dinner together lately."

"Everything's okay, kid," Benny said as he pulled Dean onto his lap, straddling Benny's thighs so they faced each other. He grabbed Dean's head and pulled him in for a kiss while Sam shoved a hand down the back of Dean's sleep pants and rubbed a finger over Dean's hole.

Dean flinched forward, letting Sam know he'd get a punch in the nose if he tried to do anything dry while also grinding his cock against Benny's. Both of them weren't all that hard. Yet.

Sam shuffled on the bed a bit as Dean wrapped his arms around Benny's neck, gently thrusting against Benny as Benny nibbled on his lips. Dean heard fabric tearing and pulled away from Benny to frown over his shoulder.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Dean said as Sam ripped the seam at the back of Dean's sleep pants just a little more.

"I'll buy you a new pair," Sam said as he used the flat of his hand to shove Dean's face back toward Benny's.

Dean huffed, but went back to kissing Benny. It was nicer than giving Sam a hard time anyway. He'd get whisker burn, but Benny's kisses were worth it. He got lost in Benny for a moment, then squeaked into his mouth when he felt a tongue licking over his crack.

"Fuck, Sam," Dean moaned, arching his back and sticking his ass out.

Sam spread his cheeks and licked over his hole. Dean took a peek at Sam over his shoulder and groaned. Sam was spread out on his belly, face in Dean's ass.

"He's skilled with that tongue o'his," Benny said, smirking as he reached into Dean's sleep pants and pulled his cock out. Almost fully hard with all the attention he was getting.

Dean leaned forward and sucked on Benny's neck, purposely leaving a nice blood bruise that Benny would wear for a day or two while Sam licked over his hole.

Benny grabbed both their erections and stroked them between their bellies, his free hand reaching behind Dean to grab his right ass cheek, helping Sam hold Dean open. Dean whimpered, already panting against Benny's neck, his cock jerking as Sam pushed one spit-slick finger into him, then another. 

Dean put a hand on each of Benny's shoulders and spread his legs more even though he was already straddling Benny's thighs. He fucked forward into Benny's hand, then pulled back, Sam's fingers going deeper and his tongue wriggling around, driving Dean crazy.

"Nah, keep goin'," Benny said when Dean held still between them. "We're not doin' all the work, here. Get that ass movin'."

Dean winced as Benny smacked his ass hard, then dug his fingers into Dean's ass cheek. He started to move again, fucking forward and pulling back, hips moving in a way that wasn't very smooth because it just felt too good to coordinate himself all that well.

Suddenly Benny and he were pulled down the bed, Sam's grip on Benny's legs strong, until Benny was lying flat, Dean sprawled on top of him. Benny chuckled, then smacked Dean's ass again.

"Get a move on," Benny said as he pulled his hand out from between them.

"Hold him open," Sam said.

Dean started to rut against Benny, and as Benny reached around, grabbing one ass cheek in each hand to spread him wide, Dean groaned, feeling exposed, open for Sam. Sam pushed his fingers in again and rubbed over his prostate.

"That's better," Sam said, then chuckled as Benny bucked beneath Dean. "I can play with both of you now."

Benny's fingers were most likely leaving bruises on Dean's ass, holding him tight and keeping him spread as Sam fingerfucked both of them.

"Whoever comes first gets fucked," Sam said. "Twice."

Dean kept grinding down on Benny, smiling when he realized Sam wasn't trying to get him off all that quickly. Sam knew him well, knew exactly how to get Dean off fast. Alternately, he also knew how to drag it out, making Dean beg and plead for what seemed like hours. Sam wanted Benny to come first, that much was obvious, and Dean nearly came at the thought of getting a turn at Benny's ass if Sam was able to get Benny to come first.

Sam must've realized Dean was getting close because he pulled his fingers out, grabbed Dean's balls, and gave them a good squeeze. Benny probably had no clue, and the whimper from Dean most likely sounded like someone on the edge of coming.

Maybe Benny didn't even realize anything else was going on. His eyes were closed, mouth open as he gasped and squirmed beneath Dean. He opened his eyes, dark with arousal and wild like they were whenever Benny was about to come. Benny growled, thrusting up against Dean as he came, his cock spurting and jerking between them.

Benny let go of his ass and nearly melted into the bed, letting out a contented sigh. Dean wasn't waiting for an invitation. He pulled himself up, flipped Benny over, and pushed his hard cock in. He could tell there was more than just spit to slick the hole, and Dean silently thanked Sam for prepping Benny so well.

"So fuckin' wet," Dean groaned, the lube oozing out around his cock, Benny's hole pink and puffy as Dean spread his ass cheeks apart and watched as his cock fucked in and out.

"I fucked him before you came in this morning," Sam said, almost smugly.

"Oh, fuck. Shit," Dean hissed. "Thought you lubed him up. Fuck. So fuckin' hot." Benny had some redness to his ass cheeks too, and Dean figured Sam had spanked his ass along with fucking it.

Dean couldn't hold on any longer and fucked Benny hard, leaving his own bruises on Benny's ass while he pounded into him, coming inside and panting through his orgasm as he added his load to Sam's inside Benny. He sat back on Benny's legs and slowly pulled out.

"Keep it tight, Lafitte," Dean said, grinning when Benny clenched his hole. "You got another load comin'."

Benny chuckled as Sam and Dean switched places and Sam shoved his cock in, the wet hole squelching as Sam braced his hands on Benny's shoulder blades and fucked him.

"So fuckin' messy," Sam said, wincing. "Sloppy, loose hole."

Dean flopped down onto the bed, getting into a comfortable position so he could watch them fuck. Sam grunted, saying something that Dean didn't quite catch before he sank deep into Benny and let out a growl.

Sam pulled out slowly like Dean had, then pushed Benny's legs apart and kneeled between them before pulling his ass cheeks open wide and sucking on his hole.

"Oh shit," Dean hissed as he sat up, eyes wide as he watched Sam sucking and licking their loads out of Benny's ass.

Benny moaned, tilting his ass up. "Keep that up and I'm gonna get hard again. Gonna have to fuck you."

Sam pulled back and licked his lips clean, then smiled as he smacked Benny's ass. "Did we successfully distract you?" he asked Dean.

Dean blinked at him for a moment. "Distract me from what?" he asked.

*

Sam loaded them all into the Impala later that afternoon when Gabe got back from a supply run, then drove them to a fairly expensive-looking hotel and Dean whistled as he saw the two king-sized beds and large hot tub in the bathroom. The room service menu even looked good.

"Both of you stand in the corner while we unpack," Sam said.

Dean grumbled a bit, but he and Gabe did as they were told. He could hear Cas and Sam opening drawers and shuffling around the room for a while. He wanted to peek, but figured Sam would give him hell if he did.

"Since Dean mouthed off," Gabe said from the corner opposite Dean, "does that mean he has to stay in the corner while the rest of us play?"

"Gabriel," Cas said, a warning in his tone of voice.

"We came here to play," Gabe said, not apologizing one bit for his attitude.

"You won't be playing at all if you keep it up," Cas said, making Dean shiver with the authority oozing from his voice.

Gabe huffed into the corner. "Fine. Sam, can we play with Dean even though he was naughty and earned himself corner time?"

"You're in the corner too," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah, but I didn't mouth off," Gabe said.

"You're both playing," Sam said, ending the argument.

"Awesome," Gabe said, and Dean could just hear the smile.

"Anything I need to be aware of?" Cas asked, keeping his voice low.

"I don't have any recent injuries. My ass has healed nicely from the paddling," Sam said. "Dean mouthed off earlier, but we'll deal with that. Anything on your end?"

"Gabe's still in trouble for something he pulled earlier in the week," Cas said.

"Hey!" Gabe yelped.

Dean chuckled as he heard some shuffling, a smack to what sounded like Gabe's ass, another yelp, and more shuffling until Gabe was grumbling into the corner again.

"As I was saying," Cas said pointedly, "he's still in trouble. Other than that the only injury is a bruise over his left scapula. It's four days old, and he's told me it doesn't hurt. Dean and I have no injuries."

"Okay, we're going to start with Dean," Sam said. "He needs to be dealt with."

Dean heard them moving around the room, and then someone sat down on the bed closest to the door.

"Dean, come over here, please," Cas said.

Dean turned around, then froze. Cas was still wearing his socks, shoes, slacks, and the button-down shirt he'd worn when they left the house, but he'd draped the jacket over the chair near the door and had unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them up as he waited for Dean on the edge of the bed.

"Dean," Cas said, one eyebrow quirking.

"I thought we were here to have fun," Dean said, looking back and forth between Cas and Sam, who was leaning against the dresser across from the bed, still fully clothed in his socks, shoes, jeans, and tight white T-shirt.

"You misbehaved today," Cas said. "Let's get this out of the way so we can have fun."

Dean opened his mouth to argue. He _had_ mouthed off, but it wasn't really _that_ bad. Sam had never done anything about it before. Of course he _had_ managed to both insult Sam and question his ability to get it up later in the day after Sam told him he couldn't pack for himself. Yeah, once Dean thought about it, he had been a bit of an ass.

"Did you give Sam a hard time today?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir."

Cas patted his lap. "You're getting twenty with my hand. Understood?"

Dean nodded as he walked up to Castiel's side. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"When we're done you'll apologize to Sam," Cas said, then pulled Dean over his lap.

Dean didn't fight him, and Cas wasn't going easy on him. Only five smacks in and Dean let out a yelp, teeth clenched and visibly forcing himself to stay still by the tenth, sniffling by the fifteenth. The last five were delivered to the back of his legs, then Cas helped him slide off his lap and onto his knees.

"I want you to crawl over to Sam, present yourself, then apologize," Cas said. "Make it a good apology or I'll put you back over my knee."

"Yes, sir," Dean said as he slowly crawled to Sam, making a show of it for the benefit of his doms for the night, then sat on his heels, looking up at Sam. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I was irritated and I took it out on you. There was no excuse for it, and I'm sorry."

Sam crouched down and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Thank you, baby," he said, kissing the side of Dean's head. "All forgiven."

"Thanks, Sam," Dean whispered, and it wasn't just for the forgiveness. It was thanks for arranging the play time, the night out and away from the house that they all would enjoy, the way he was letting Cas run the show even though Sam and Cas were supposed to be the doms.

"You're welcome," Sam said, patting Dean's sore ass before he stood up again.

"Good boy," Cas said, then turned to Gabe. "Your turn."

Gabe frowned. "I don't even know what I did. I don't need a spanking to feel better and move on with my day."

Dean was just about to argue that _he_ hadn't really needed a spanking either, so Gabe could just shut it when Cas let out a low growl. Gabe's eyes widened just a bit.

"One," Cas said.

Gabe snorted. "You're counting at me?"

"Two," Cas said, just as calm as he was before.

"I didn't even do anything! What did I do?" Gabe asked.

Just as Cas was about to say three, Sam spoke up. "Gabe, listen to your _dom_."

Gabe's face screwed up in confusion for a moment before he finally got it. "Oh. _Oh_. Wait!" he said, holding out his hands as Cas opened his mouth again.

Cas waited as Gabe scrambled over his lap. "Good boy," Cas said.

Gabe was blushing, and Dean couldn't help but smile. Gabe had been over Cas' lap plenty of times for erotic spankings, but roleplay a bit and throw in some discipline for the sake of seeing Gabe's ass turned red and Gabe suddenly got shy.

"I want your ass to match Dean's," Cas said as he reached under Gabe and opened his jeans, pulling them and the boxers Gabe was wearing down to his knees. "So I want you to tell me what you did earlier this week that earned you this spanking."

Dean grinned, everything clicking into place. Cas had spanked Dean so he could move on guilt-free with no hang-ups between he and Sam, but with Gabe it was different, and Cas was having a great time with it. Gabe catching on had kept him from a more severe punishment that Cas probably didn't want to hand out in the first place simply for the sake of keeping the roleplay as real as possible.

"Uhm, well," Gabe drawled, trying to come up with something. "It might be because I added extra hot sauce to your chili the other night."

"You're getting twenty," Cas said, and the look on his face told Dean that Cas didn't think Gabe had really done what he was admitting to.

"Or maybe I'm getting a spanking because you found out I threw out your fugly checkered tie," Gabe said.

Cas paused, hand in the air as it hit him. "What?"

"Or maybe you found out that the little plastic squid floating in your water a few days ago was me repaying you for the snakes in my infirmary," Gabe said.

Dean's eyes widened. If that was true and Benny found out about it, Gabe would be in big trouble.

"Or-ouch!" Gabe yelped as Cas smacked his ass so hard Dean flinched.

"Did you disobey a direct order to stop the pranks?" Cas asked, voice low and very dangerous.

"Dude, work with me!" Gabe hissed, rolling his eyes.

Cas frowned. "Gabe?"

Gabe sighed. "No, I didn't do it as retaliation, I just wanted to freak you out a little. And I didn't throw out your fugly tie. It got mangled in the washing machine and Nick forgot to tell you he tossed it. I didn't do the hot sauce thing either. But I _should_ have."

"Oh," Cas said, then rubbed his hand over Gabe's ass. "Well, I still think you should be punished. That was very naughty of you to do all those things."

Gabe whimpered dramatically. "I'm sorry, Daddy! Are you gonna spank me?" He turned to Dean and winked.

Cas' breath hitched. He recovered quickly and shifted Gabe on his lap. "Yes. I'm spanking you for your naughty behavior."

The first smack had Gabe squirming. "Oh, c'mon!" he whined. "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

Dean recognized that look on Cas' face. Cas was unbelievably turned on, and Dean was learning something new about his mate. Something that had his cock getting harder. It had never been a turn-on for Dean, but knowing his mate had a daddy kink suddenly made it a much bigger kink for Dean than it had ever been.

Four more smacks and Gabe was panting, his body jerking forward with each spank. "Ow, Daddy, please! Oh, ow!"

Dean lost count of the smacks, and he wondered if Cas had lost count too. He smacked Gabe again, and Gabe let out a cry as Cas grabbed Gabe's ass cheeks and rubbing hard, as if he just wanted to feel the warmth of them in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Gabe said, trying to pout even though he was clearly amused that Cas was so turned on.

Dean remembered back when he'd last heard Gabe using that particular word in a sexual context. They'd been fooling around in the hotel, their relationship still so new that only John and Mary had been informed of it, and Gabe had stopped after Dean hadn't seemed into the whole daddy kink thing, but Dean hadn't even thought to look at Cas, to see what his reaction had been back then. He wished he had.

"Daddy likes it when you're a good boy," Gabe said to Dean. "Ow, ow, ow!" he cried out when Cas smacked the back of his right leg.

Dean chuckled when he saw a pink handprint left behind. "It would help if you were actually _trying_ to be a good boy, Gabe."

Gabe started to say something, but Cas pushed him off his lap. Gabe caught himself before faceplanting on the floor and chuckled. "I pissed Daddy off," he stage-whispered to Dean.

Cas wasn't amused, but he was turned on enough that he adjusted himself. "There's a brown paper bag in my duffel. Bring it to me, please."

Gabe nodded and headed for the duffel by the door.

"Don't look inside it," Cas added, voice stern.

Gabe grinned, but did as he was told. When he'd handed the bag to Cas, he went to his knees in front of Cas, waiting for further instructions.

"I have a gift in here for each of us," Cas said, holding the bag up for them to see. It was half the size of a grocery bag, and the top had been folded down. "If you behave, I'll use them on you tonight. If not we'll save it for next time."

Dean really wanted to know what was in the bag, but he sat back on his heels as if he wasn't tempted to snatch the bag away from Cas and peek inside.

"First we'll bring out Sam's gift, since he's been a very good boy," Cas said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

Sam chuckled as Dean opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when he realized he had no evidence to support a claim of Sam being a bad boy and not deserving his gift before everyone else.

Cas opened the bag and reached in, everyone watching in anticipation. Cas looked up at Sam as he pulled the butt plug out of the bag.

"No way!" Sam said, throwing his head back and laughing. "That's awesome!"

Cas flicked it back and forth, the fox tail attached to the plug waving in the air, the fur a mix of different shades of brown. "It has a vibrator in it. May I keep the remote?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"Gabe, get him ready, please," Cas said, flicking the tail in Sam's direction.

Sam opened his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down, spreading his legs a little and moving toward the middle of the room so Gabe had a large area to work in. Sam let out a soft moan as Gabe spread his ass cheeks and licked over his hole.

"I don't know why I've never bought one for myself," Sam said, shaking his head.

Cas ran the fur over Dean's shoulder, distracting him. "This is going to look so good flopping around his ass as he fucks both of you," Cas said.

Dean let out a whimper. "Fuckin' hot."

"Would you like to see him wearing nothing but this?" Cas asked, flicking the tip of the tail over Dean's chin.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Ask him," Cas said.

Dean didn't hesitate. "Sammy, would you please wear nothing but this? It would look so fuckin' hot. Please?"

Sam chuckled, and Dean felt his face heat up a bit. Begging hadn't come easily to Dean, but he'd gotten much better at it over the years. He was stubborn, and even though begging was something Sam and Benny had really encouraged, Dean fought it. Since they'd been in the Alpha House together, they had all worked to show him just how awesome it was when he did as he was told.

"Yeah, I'll wear just that," Sam said, voice breathy in a way that said what Gabe was doing had gotten to him. As if his half-hard cock wasn't enough of an indication.

"Warm this up for him," Cas said as he held the plug up to Dean's lips. He patted Dean's head when Dean wrapped his lips around the tapered part of the plug.

After setting the bag on the floor next to the bed, Cas took a tube of lube out of his pocket and walked up to Sam.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "His tongue feels amazing, but yeah, I'm ready." Gabe nibbled on Sam's left ass cheek before crawling away.

Cas squeezed some lube onto his right index and middle finger, then pulled Sam against him, turning so that Sam's back was toward Gabe and Dean before he spread Sam's ass cheeks with his left hand and ran his lubed fingers over Sam's spit-slick hole.

Sam groaned as Cas pushed in, two fingers stretching him. Cas kissed Sam's chest, mouthing over the skin as he added a third finger to Sam's hole.

"Dean, come over here and put that beautiful tail in Sam's ass," Cas said, using both hands to spread Sam's cheeks.

Dean crawled over with the tail dangling out of his mouth, sat back on his heels, then pulled it out of his mouth with a wet pop before inserted the plug, going slowly so Sam could get used to it. When it was finally all the way in, Sam's hole closing around the tapered rim, Dean flicked the tail back and forth.

"So fuckin' hot, Sam," Dean breathed.

Sam leaned down and kissed Castiel, hands cupping Cas' face as he licked into Cas' mouth, then bit his bottom lip before he pulled back and smiled. "Thank you, Cas."

"You're welcome," Cas said, then gave Sam one more kiss before he stepped away. "Since both of you have been very obedient for me, we need to have a little friendly competition to see who will get their present next."

Dean and Gabe both grinned, confident they would win whatever challenge Cas gave them. Sam stripped out of the rest of his clothes and put them away so they didn't trip on them.

"You're both hunters and good at what you do," Cas said, praising them both. "Because you're both excellent at sparring, I'd like to see the two of you rolling around on the ground for us. Whoever gets a finger in the other's asshole first wins."

"Hey, but he's got almost all his clothes on!" Dean said, pointing an accusing finger at Gabe.

Gabe waggled his eyebrows. "Looks like I get the advantage."

"No," Cas said, grabbing a handful of Gabe's hair and pulling his head back so Gabe was looking up at him. "You're going to undress, fold your clothes, put them on top of the dresser, and then when both of you are ready we'll begin."

Cas let go of Gabe's hair and took a seat on the end of the bed before taking his shoes off. Gabe undressed, grumbling quietly about doms and how they really should show favor to subs that hadn't mouthed off instead of trying to make it all fair.

"Yah!" Sam yelped as Cas flicked the remote in his pocket, turning the vibrator in Sam's ass on. Sam settled down again and chuckled. "I forgot it was a vibrator."

"I didn't," Cas said, grinning.

"Now can I beat him?" Gabe asked, voice full of attitude as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Get down on your knees," Cas said, pointing to the floor next to Dean. "No biting. No damage to genitals. No damage to the room."

"Yes, sir," both Gabe and Dean said before they lunged at each other.

Cas waved Sam over, and Sam went to his knees at Cas' left leg, leaning against Cas as they watched Gabe and Dean tumbling around, Cas' hand moving over Sam's back, down to his tail and back up again.

Dean let out a cry of victory when he managed to roll Gabe onto his stomach, but he wasn't expecting Gabe to keep rolling, tossing Dean off, and then Gabe was on top of him. Just as Gabe was about to reach around, Dean shoved him off again. He straddled Gabe's hips and pinned his left wrist to the floor, grabbing Gabe's right wrist just in time to stop him from slipping his fingers between Dean's ass cheeks.

"Hah! Got you!" Dean crowed.

Gabe grinned. "Yeah? You got me now?"

"Yeah, I won," Dean said.

Gabe chuckled. "You don't win until your finger is in my ass."

Dean squeezed Gabe's wrists and pushed them above his head, trying to pin them with one hand, but Gabe kept slipping out of Dean's grip. They were both panting, faces close as they tried to figure out their next moves.

It was obvious Gabe was thinking through his strategy. Suddenly and without any warning, Gabe spit in Dean's face. Sam, Dean, and Cas all froze, eyes wide.

"Really?!" Dean growled, not because he was upset, but he was faking for the show of it all. Gabe liked to surprise people, especially his mates, and Dean had certainly been surprised.

Dean attacked Gabe's ribs, tickling him as Gabe writhed and laughed so hard he screamed. While Gabe was squirming on the floor, Dean took advantage and flipped them, pulling Gabe on top of him and slipping the fingers of his right hand between Gabe's ass cheeks.

"Fuck yeah!" Dean yelled as he shoved a dry finger into Gabe's hole.

Gabe rolled off Dean and got to his knees, huffing as he shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, don't rub it in too much. You won."

"I did," Dean said, grinning. "I won. You lost."

"Dean, come over here, please," Cas said before anything was said between them that would result in more play fighting.

Dean crawled to Cas, sitting on his heels and flashing a charming smile at Cas. "Yes, sir?"

"Pinch your nipples," Cas said. "Get them hard for me."

Dean did as he was told, eyes on Cas and the bag. Cas pulled out a long chain with silver clover clamps on each end. Sam chuckled as Dean held his breath, excited and more than a little turned on.

Cas leaned forward and attached the clamps, first the left nipple, then the right. Dean groaned, closing his eyes as Cas took hold of the chain and gave the clamps a tug.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean said, smiling up at his mate. Cas loved his belly, and Dean was almost completely certain the present was more because Cas wanted to decorate Dean's chest and belly than anything Dean had been asking for. And Dean loved it.

"You're welcome," Cas said, then gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. Of course it could have also been the fact that Dean squirmed every time either of his mates played with his nipples. That was okay too.

The chain was beautiful against his skin, shining in the light as he moved back into place, waiting for the next command. Gabe was kneeling by the door to the bathroom, and Dean saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Sam must have noticed too. "Did we tell you that you're allowed to touch?" Sam asked.

Gabe smiled, all innocence and sweetness. "I don't know what you're-"

Sam lowered his voice. "You finish that sentence and you're going over my knee right now."

Gabe sighed. "All right, fine. I was touching. Not a lot. He gets so excited over his damn nipples," he said as he waved a hand at Dean, "that it's hard to keep my hands off."

Sam stood up and headed for his duffel. "Perhaps you need help with that."

"No! Wait!" Gabe said, holding his hands up in a gesture that clearly said 'whoa, let's take it down a notch,' and when he saw that Sam wasn't letting up, he whined. "Aw, c'mon! No! I like touching you guys!"

Sam ignored the pout as he crouched behind Gabe and attached the leather cuffs to Gabe's wrists. "They stay on until Dean's clamps come off."

"Asshole," Gabe grumbled as Sam stood up.

Sam leaned over and used the chain between the cuffs to pull Gabe's hands out of the way, then landed five sharp smacks to Gabe's right ass cheek.

"Any more comments you'd like to make?" Sam asked, still holding Gabe's hands out of the way.

"No, sir," Gabe said, head down, voice soft.

Sam looked to Cas and Dean, unsure whether Gabe was copping an attitude or he really was upset over what had happened. Cas shook his head no, so Sam smacked Gabe's ass again.

"If you're looking to get thrown over my knee, you can just ask," Sam said.

"No, sir," Gabe said, voice louder, but somehow more respectful.

Dean gasped as Cas tugged on the chain between the clamps again. Sam smiled as he leaned in, lips brushing against Gabe's ear.

"I know you can be a good boy," Sam said. "You can be such a good boy for us. Gets me so fuckin' hard when you snark and give us attitude, but still do everything we say. You're so fuckin' hot, Gabe."

Gabe leaned into the touch, his body relaxing a little. Dean knew his own insecurities were easy for Sam to see, having known each other almost their whole lives. Even though a lot of times Dean tried to hide them. But with Gabe it was harder because of the constant smirk, the pushing, and the way he would go quiet sometimes when someone might expect an outburst. Dean knew Sam couldn't read him as well.

Sam kissed the side of Gabe's head, then stood up straight again. "What can Gabe do to earn his present?" he asked Cas.

Cas pulled Dean close and whispered in his ear. "Go to my duffel and get the long, purple dildo out."

Dean grinned, then crawled to the duffel bag by the door, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He crawled back to Cas and handed him the toy.

"Come here," Cas said, pointing to the floor near him as he slid off the end of the bed. Gabe hurried to obey while Cas drizzled lube over the dildo. "Dean, help him bend over. I want his ass in the air and his chest on the floor."

"Yes, sir," Dean said, carefully easing Gabe down so he didn't faceplant onto the carpet.

Once Gabe was settled, his legs spread wide and his hole waiting, Cas put the tip of the dildo against Gabe's rim, rubbing the lube around the hole before pushing in. Gabe gasped, not having expected Cas to push right in, but he held position, whimpering as Cas pushed in, pulled out, pushed in deeper, then twisted.

"Ready?" Cas asked.

"Yes, sir," Gabe said.

Cas wrapped a hand around Gabe's left elbow and pulled him up and back against his chest, the dildo all the way inside Gabe.

"Put on a good show," Cas said. "Fuck yourself on it."

Gabe grinned, in his element at the center of attention. He spread his knees and arched his back some before rolling his hips back, then slowly pulling off.

"Fuckin' hot, Gabe," Sam breathed, watching as Gabe got more and more into it, fucking himself on the dildo Cas was holding.

Sam pulled Dean between his spread knees, straddling Dean's legs as he reached around and flicked the clamps, Dean squirming against him.

"Such a good boy," Cas said. "Let me hear you ask for it nicely, and you'll get your present."

Gabe let out a moan that had Dean's cock twitching. "Please. Please, Daddy. I'm being a really good boy now, and I really want you to give me my present. Please, Daddy?"

Cas grabbed his own crotch with his free hand, obviously not expecting what he'd heard. Dean hid his chuckle with a cough as Cas pulled the dildo out of Gabe and left it on the carpet.

"Remember what you asked me for last week?" Cas asked, holding the bag. "Remember what you've asked me for multiple times over the last three months?"

Gabe chuckled even as Dean groaned. He couldn't wait to see Gabe in it. He couldn't wait to use it.

Cas pulled a ring gag out of his bag. "I bought it yesterday and hid it in my briefcase, since neither you or Dean look in there." The straps were soft leather, the ring fairly large, and Gabe was almost drooling just looking at it.

"Thank you, Cas," Gabe said.

"You're welcome," Cas said, then helped Gabe fit the ring in his mouth before securing the straps behind Gabe's head. "Gabriel has told us about a fantasy he's had for a long time. A scenario where his mouth is used by multiple men. Lots of hair pulling and gagging. His nonverbal safeword is still three taps with his fingers."

"I get to fuck his face too?" Dean asked, unsure what he could and couldn't do given the roleplay.

"Yes," Cas said, checking that the straps weren't too tight and that the ring fit nicely, then turned to Sam. "Breath play is welcome, but don't take it to the point where he passes out."

"Who gets to go first?" Dean asked.

"I'll start," Cas said as he stood up and tossed his leather jacket onto the chair in the corner of the room. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. "Seems only fair since it _is_ my gift that opens his mouth so nicely."

Cas grabbed a handful of Gabe's hair and pulled him onto his cock, choking Gabe and going in deep enough that Gabe's nose was pressed up against Castiel's lower stomach. Cas pulled him back off and waited while Gabe coughed, letting Gabe get his breathing back under control before shoving his cock back in.

Gabe choked, but Cas held him tightly. Dean smiled when he saw Gabe was already hard.

Sam walked over to Gabe while he was still coughing and put his hand on the top of Gabe's head, directing him toward his cock instead of Cas'. He used Gabe's head, making it bob back and forth, fucking in and out of the wet hole, drool already running down Gabe's chin and dribbling onto his chest.

Dean hurried over and slapped the back of Gabe's head with his cock before grabbing Gabe's hair and yanking him off Sam and onto his own cock. Dean groaned, shoving in deep enough to rest his cock on Gabe's tongue, then he pulled Gabe back and forth, dragging his cock over Gabe's tongue.

Gabe's eyes were a little glazed and he wasn't even trying to use his hands. He was just there for them to use, and it looked as if he was loving it.

The three of them formed a semi-circle, and every time one of them got the chance, they'd haul Gabe's head closer and fuck into his mouth. It wasn't long before Gabe was a mess of spit, snot, and tears, but a quick check of his cock showed he was enjoying every minute, and he hadn't tried to pull away from any of them. hadn't used his nonverbal safeword.

Sam yanked Gabe's head to the side and fucked in sideways, jamming the end of his cock into Gabe's cheek, forming a bulge. He fucked in and out, Gabe's head tilted so the others could see Gabe's cheek puffing out.

"Gonna come," Sam warned just before he unloaded in Gabe's mouth. 

Gabe choked a little, but managed to swallow it. As Cas leaned down to unbuckle the gag and rub Gabe's jaw, Sam turned and yanked on the chain between Dean's clamps, pulling the clamps off.

Dean howled, having not expected it at all, and he hunched in on himself before he thought better of it and instead pushed his chest out, offering himself up to Sam. Sam smiled as he used his thumbs to rub Dean's nipples, making Dean yell out his pain.

By the time Dean settled down, Cas had uncuffed Gabe and was bending him over the table. He fucked into Gabe, the table rocking as he roughly pounded into him.

Sam yelped as the vibrator in his ass started again, and he set the clamps down on the dresser, ready to bend Dean over the other end of the table when Cas cried out, coming deep inside Gabe.

"C'mere," Cas said, looking at Dean. As Dean got close, Cas shoved him down to his knees and pulled out of Gabe. "Suck it out," he said as he held the back of Dean's neck and pushed his face against Gabe's ass.

"Fuck," Sam breathed as Dean used his hands to spread Gabe's cheeks, sucking at Gabe's hole while Gabe gasped and squirmed, spreading his legs even more.

Once Dean was sure Gabe was cleaned out, he pulled back, face shiny with Cas' release.

"Bend over the table next to Gabe," Cas said, giving Dean a little smack on the ass as he went.

Sam walked over to the bed and flopped down, grabbing a pillow and getting comfy facing the table. Cas walked over and threw himself down too, snuggling up to Sam.

"So do we fuck each other now?" Gabe asked, looking over his shoulder at the two on the bed.

"No," Cas said. "You two are going to stand there showing off your holes until Sam and I can get hard again, then we'll fuck you."

Dean frowned. "But we didn't get to come yet." He wasn't pouting. At least not yet.

"Aww," Sam drawled. "Sucks to be you right now, huh?"

"We greatly appreciate when our obedient subs do as they're told," Cas said, voice dark in a way that had Dean shivering. "Even though you don't know whether or not you'll get to come tonight, you're still good for us."

"We've only just started, guys," Sam said. "We still have two drawers in that dresser full of stuff to play with."

"Right now we just want to lie here and look at your holes," Cas said, stretching.

Gabe opened his mouth, most likely to argue, but Dean put a hand over his mouth before he could speak.

"Dude, if you earn me another spanking, I'll tickle you until you piss yourself," Dean growled.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Big baby," he grumbled against Dean's hand.

*

The next morning they were all sore and very satisfied, showered and dressed in clean clothes. They packed everything back into the car and headed home.

It was a quiet ride. All of them relaxed and ready to go back to work. Dean knew they all loved running the house, but it was a stress, and it had been nice to get away for the night and find some release.

Dean turned down their street and frowned as he saw cars lining both sides of the street.

"Somebody must be having a party," Dean said, then sighed. "They're even parking in our driveway!"

"Wait, isn't that your parents' car?" Gabe asked, pointing at the big black truck in the driveway.

"Shit, is something wrong?" Dean asked, pulling in behind his dad's truck.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Sam said. "They would've called or texted if something happened."

Cas pulled his duffel out of the trunk and started up the walkway to the front door. "The house is full of people," he said, stopping halfway up to peer at the window. He turned around and pinned Sam with a look. "What's going on?"

Sam chuckled. "Why do you think _I_ know something about this?" he asked, wrapping his right arm around Cas' shoulders and ushering him to the front door. "C'mon, guys. Catch up!"

Dean looked to Gabe, who shrugged and started for the door. Dean took one last look around, seeing more cars further down the street. His stomach clenched.

It was a good thing, right? Sam had to know what was going on just because he didn't look spooked like the rest of them. And it was something good. It had to be. Right? They'd had too many problems. It was too soon for another disaster.


	30. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have been through so much already, and they all deserve a little break. Of course, it can't ever be _that_ easy, can it?

Dean and Gabe walked up to the front door, Dean relaxing a bit once he saw the stupidly-huge grin on Sam's face, but Cas still seemed very concerned with eyes wide.

"You guys ready?" Sam asked as he put his left hand on the doorknob.

"What's going o-oh," Dean said as Sam shoved the door open and they were met by family members.

"C'mon in, boys!" Missouri said as she grabbed Castiel's wrist and practically dragged him inside.

John clapped a hand on Dean's back and pulled him closer while Sam frog-marched Gabe into the house. Dean saw multicolored streamers hanging from the stair railing and everyone around him was smiling.

The Primes were all there, happiness and warmth throughout their home. Crowley and his parents were standing by the couch, Rowena with her arm around her son's back. Victor's parents were close by, and Dean saw Vic's baby sister snuggled up against a woman he'd never met before while Pamela's mom fiddled with the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table.

Cain was there with his mates, both women holding gifts and one of them very pregnant and glowing the way someone did when they just felt good pregnant. Their son and two daughters were standing in front of them with more gifts that appeared to be wrapped by the kids, and the youngest was wearing one of the bows on the top of her head.

Dean saw Meg and Jody, big smiles on their faces and a handmade flower tiara resting atop Meg's head, most likely the work of Victor, who loved gardening and not only kept the Prime House fed with everything he grew, but usually made the bouquets and decorations for any gatherings with his beautiful flowers.

Cas wrapped his arms around his mom and dad as Gabe was nearly bowled over by his own mom and dad, hugging him hard and laughing as Gabe playfully kissed their necks.

Dean looked to his father, who was smiling so wide the skin at the corners of his eyes was crinkled. "What's going on?"

Nick cleared his throat, then smiled almost shyly before spreading his arms out. "Welcome to the Winchester, Novak, Tapping claiming ceremony," he said.

Dean felt like he'd been punched in the gut. In a good way. He chuckled, so touched he almost couldn't breathe. "Really? You guys did all this?"

It was then that he noticed the scent of orange peels and orange geranium leaves, traditionally used for any claiming ceremony, magically enhancing any unions.

" _That's_ why you took us to the hotel?!" Gabe asked, his voice booming in the entryway.

"Sam volunteered his services," Nick said, nodding.

"It was a hard job," Sam said, shaking his head as if it had been a horrifying experience.

Gabe nearly tackled Nick, hugging him. "You're awesome! Have we told you how awesome you are? Because you're awesome!"

Dean and Cas hugged onto Nick too as Nick chuckled and kissed each of them on the sides of their heads.

"You guys okay with this?" Nick whispered. "All three of you?"

"Yeah, I'm more than okay with it," Dean said as Cas looked to him, worried about how his mate was dealing with a ceremony being coordinated without them.

Cas smiled. "I just want them to be happy. And I want Dean to have his ceremony."

"It's _ours_ ," Dean said, pulling Cas close so he could kiss him.

Gabe nodded. "I want everybody to see they're mine and I'm theirs," he said, then raised his voice so everyone else could hear. "The fact that all of you did this for us just makes it even more special to me."

"Same here," Dean said just as loudly.

"It looks like we're going to have a claiming ceremony!" Nick announced as he stepped away from the trio.

Everyone in the house cheered and clapped. It was loud and happy and nearly overwhelming. It felt like home and family and pack and Dean felt a burning at the back of his eyes, his throat a little tight.

After seeing Muriel with the handmade sash draped over her arm, Dean wiped at his eyes a bit. He was going to be able to use it. Something that meant so much to all three of them and just a few weeks ago was something that only caused heartache when he looked at it. Now they were going to start their life as mates, using Muriel's sash.

"C'mon!" a little girl said, grabbing Dean's hand. He'd never met her before, but her enthusiasm had him chuckling and following her. "Mommy said you gotta do this first!"

Dean looked up at Nick as he was pulled away, but Nick just shrugged and started following them. Gabe and Cas were following close behind, and when they walked into the kitchen, Billie was waiting for them.

"Hey, boys," Billie said, smiling at them.

"Here they are, Mommy," the girl said, thrusting Dean's hand out to her mom.

Billie caressed her daughter's cheek and nodded. "Thank you, baby. Will you do another favor for me and make sure Pam and Bobby are getting ready?"

"Okay!" the girl said as she started running for the doorway.

"Walking," Billie reminded her.

"Yes, Mommy," the girl said, slowing down.

"I'm so happy for you," Billie said, hugging each of them, the beautiful green gauze robe she was wearing tickling Dean's skin as she pulled away. "I'll be performing the ceremony, if that's all right with you."

Dean, Cas, and Gabe all nodded. "We'd be honored," Dean said.

Billie smiled. "Thank you."

"I need to ask something before we continue," Nick said, and when he had their attention he checked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening in. "The Tran house has sent a gift. It's not a handout or a pity gift. Linda wants things kept amicable between all the houses, and it's part apology, part goodwill."

"What is it?" Dean asked, happy to realize he didn't feel ill will toward the Tran house at all, but a little concerned that Nick obviously had to deal with it. He didn't seem upset, but Dean knew the whole thing had hurt Nick a lot.

"They sent ten cases of their finest wine and ten cases of damn fine whiskey and bourbon," Nick said.

"Oh, wow," Dean said, looking to his mates to gauge their reactions.

"Linda personally told me we're under no obligation to take the gift," Nick said, "and she would prefer that if we refused it that we don't just throw it out, but instead donate it or sell it and donate the earnings."

"Did she send it for the ceremony?" Gabe asked, face screwed up in confusion. "How did she know?"

The corners of Nick's lips tugged into a tiny smile as he shook his head, almost embarrassed but not quite. "Crowley does business with her nephew, Tom. When Tom was here for a meeting last week, he told them."

"Why would he tell them?" Cas asked, frowning.

"Crowley and Tom are friends," Nick said. "They've known each other for years. Tom and he got to talking about Kevin because Crowley finally got the whole story out of me, and Tom told him that the Tran house has been brainstorming ways to repair the trust and communication between the houses, so Crowley suggested chipping in for the ceremony."

"Did you tell him to do that?" Dean asked, not quite sure how he felt about it yet.

"No," Nick said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have asked him to do that even if I'd known it was a possibility. What happened wasn't their fault. It was Kevin's. I know you've told me you feel the same way."

Dean nodded, as did Gabe and Cas. "So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Linda didn't want this to disrupt your day," Nick said. "She said if there's any doubt whatsoever, just donate it all. It was an act of goodwill and not meant to hurt or upset anyone."

"I'm not upset," Dean said, shrugging.

"I think it's really thoughtful of her," Gabe said.

Cas nodded. "I think we should enjoy some of it and donate the money from the rest. That's a lot of alcohol, and if it's from their estates, it'll be very expensive wine."

"And I think we should thank them," Dean said. "Reassure them we have no hard feelings and Kevin's actions did nothing to hinder communication."

Nick nodded, smiling. "I figured you'd all feel that way, but I wanted to make sure before I started serving it. The wine is already chilling."

Gabe clapped Nick on the back. "Can't wait to try some of that. I've never tasted it, but I've heard really good things about what comes out of those estates."

"Oh, and she also offered something else," Nick said, grinning. "An all-expense-paid trip to their mountain estate for your honeymoon."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabe asked, eyes wide.

"I haven't heard about the mountain estate," Dean said, looking to Gabe. "Is it cool?"

Nick chuckled. "Yeah. It's really cool. Luxury rooms with six-seat jacuzzis in the bathrooms, gourmet meals, massage, therapy rooms, and plenty of hiking trails."

"They also have two world-class chefs on staff," Gabe said, then huffed out a laugh, "and I've heard the meat is so raw you can still hear it mooing."

Dean groaned. "Sounds awesome."

"You can go any time," Nick said. "Just let them know when and they'll arrange everything."

"A honeymoon," Dean said, shaking his head. "I hadn't even thought of it. I was so focused on the ceremony."

"We've got a backup honeymoon planned," Nick said, "so don't feel obligated to take Linda's."

"You planned us a honeymoon too?" Dean asked, not able to hide the smile.

Nick ducked his head a little, almost shy. "I'll show you all the plans later and you can decide what you want to do. It's all transferable, and you can easily incorporate the activities and arrangements into Linda's if need be."

Dean hugged Nick, and apparently Cas and Gabe couldn't help it either because they hugged onto Nick too.

"Now get cleaned up!" Nick said after a quick hug, giving Dean a smack on the ass and pulling away. "You've got a claiming ceremony to attend!"

"Yes, sir," Dean said, chuckling.

"Follow me, boys," Billie said, then headed through the dining room.

Dean, Cas, and Gabe followed her, then they patiently waited in the bathroom next to the garage while Billie added salts and herbs to the large bucket of water on the floor. The drain in the middle of the floor of the bathroom would come in useful and was included for just such an occasion.

"Remove your clothing," Billie said as she swirled her fingers through the water, mixing the herbs and salts.

Dean, Cas, and Gabe undressed, draping their clothes over the bench near the window.

"Castiel," Billie said, pointing toward the floor in front of her. She waited until he was ready before soaking a large sea sponge in the water and then squeezing it over his head.

The water trailed over his face, shoulders, chest, and down his legs and arms, tiny pieces of pulverized herbs sticking to his skin. Dean smiled as Gabe reached out and laced his fingers with Dean's.

After she finished wiping down every part of Cas' body, she grabbed a clean sponge and dunked it in a second bucket of water, this one free of any herbs and salts, and she repeated the process of washing him down.

Gabe and Dean each took their turns, and then Billie patted them dry with a soft, fluffy towel, her lips moving as she quietly recited several protection spells passed down from generation to generation.

"Are you ready?" Billie asked, looking each of them in the eye in turn.

"Yes, ma'am," all three of them said.

"Everyone's outside, so follow me," she said. 

They followed her through the house and out the back door, leaving their clothing behind in the bathroom for later. Dean hesitated on the back porch when he caught sight of the yard. Their yard had always been beautiful, but now it was even more amazing. It was as if someone had vomited out a fairy tale right in their yard.

Flower petals were everywhere. Red, orange, yellow, and white flower petals spread over the grass and walkways, all of them certainly from Vic's garden. Everyone was outside forming a semicircle around a pile of pillows and soft fabrics. An inviting nest that suddenly made the whole thing so real that Dean lost his breath for a moment.

"I love you so much," Gabe said, wrapping an arm around each of his mates.

Billie walked out to the middle of the yard and stood opposite the house by the pile of pillows. Dean remembered to breathe as Gabe started for the yard, pulling them along with him. Dean looked at Cas and saw that he was just as blown away as Dean was, and it made Dean feel a little better.

Gabe had always been the one to roll with the punches, the one who had already figured himself and others out and rarely needed help with confidence once he was sure of something. And Gabe was sure about this too.

It gave Dean strength and settled his nerves. He wanted this. More than he'd wanted anything in a long time. The worry in the back of his head that he wouldn't be enough for his mates or that he wasn't ready for this was melting away the closer Gabe pulled them toward the pillows.

Their family and friends surrounded them. All quiet, respectful, and full of joy. As Cas, Dean, and Gabe stepped into the middle, the pack formed a circle around them. It was more than just his family and friends trying to see. It was a gesture of solidarity and a protection to the new mating, allowing no outside interference. Their own hideaway provided by their closest loved ones.

The kids tossed some more flower petals into the middle of the circle, then stood back with their parents, Billie's daughter standing with her other mom and giggling with excitement even though she didn't know anyone else around her.

Dean suddenly remembered the claiming bites on the back of his leg and shifted, bumping into Gabe. Gabe held him tighter, arm around his middle as Dean tried to compose himself.

It didn't matter if they saw it. It didn't matter if they knew or if they questioned why Dean already had claiming marks. His mates were with him, and he owed no one an explanation.

"Welcome," Billie said, holding her arms around to include everyone. "Friends, family, and loved ones, we're here today to witness Dean Winchester, Gabriel Tapping, and Castiel Novak joining hands and binding themselves together in love."

The three of them held out their right arms as Muriel wrapped the sash over first Gabe's arm, then Dean's, then Cas', and finally back to Gabe because it was three of them instead of two. Muriel stepped back into the circle of family around them when she was done, leaving Dean, Gabe, and Cas bound by the sash.

"Today is a day to celebrate love," Billie said, taking a step toward the trio, her green magics spilling out around them like mist in a beautiful cascade, the green gauze of her dress creating the illusion that she was becoming larger than life and filling the area with positive energy. "Three parts of a whole that have found one another. Together you'll experience new beginnings and a true communication of the heart, mind, body, soul, and magics. The gift we all give to you today is a solid foundation on which to build your lives, and with that you'll find the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day."

Billie's magics spread out even further, beyond where their family and friends were standing, as if nothing else in the world mattered but the circle all of them were in, energized by the natural magics. Their own world.

"Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, do you come into this union of your own free will?" Billie asked, and she smiled when all three of them answered "yes."

Her magics moved around in waves, rustling the grass and flower petals, making them dance.

"Do you promise to love, honor, and respect your mates now and always?" she asked, her gauze dress billowing a little in the soft breeze.

"Yes," all three of them said.

"The sash around your wrists symbolizes your life, your love, and the eternal connection between the three of you," she said, walking up to them and tying the ends together. "May you forever bask in the infinite energy of love you all so richly deserve."

The circle of family and friends surrounding them clapped and cheered as Billie infused the sash with a glowing energy that flared for a moment, tingling on their skin, then settled, the fabric Muriel had used turning a few shades darker than it had been before, as if it was singed by the magics.

"Claim your mates before us all and leave your mark upon them," Billie said as she backed away.

Dean leaned forward and bit down on Gabe's right shoulder, sinking his teeth into the flesh and growling as he claimed his mate, wrapping his left arm around Gabe's middle and pulling him closer as he tasted the tang of blood on his tongue.

His lips tingled, as did the claiming bite on his own leg, a warmth spreading through him that made him shiver. The sash fell from their wrists as Cas stepped up next to Dean and bit Gabe's back below his left shoulder, just where he'd said he would.

Gabe let his head fall back as he howled out his happiness, and Dean heard a couple of the others in the group howl along with him.

When Cas and Dean pulled away, they each ran their fingers over the claiming bites, blood smearing as they saw the evidence of their claim on their mate.

"Your turn!" Gabe said, waggling his eyebrows as he turned around and sunk his teeth into Cas' chest, just above his heart.

Dean bit Cas' right shoulder in the same spot he'd bitten Gabe, wrapping his arms around Cas' middle and closing his eyes as that same warmth washed over him, the tingling a welcome feeling. Gabe and Dean pulled back, even more blood on Dean's chin than he'd already had, and Cas reached up to run his fingers over the two claiming bites, an expression of awe on his face as it finally hit him that he'd been claimed.

"Now that you've finished claiming your mates," Billie said, then held her arms out, "let's-"

Dean let out a yelp as suddenly his mates shoved him down onto the pillows. He laughed as they rolled him onto his belly and each bit down on the back of his leg, biting over their previous claiming bites.

Billie chuckled and stepped back, letting them have their moment as Dean relaxed against the pillows.

Gabe sat up first, Cas still licking at the bite. "Okay, we're done now," Gabe said to Billie.

Billie nodded and stepped forward again. "Let's all welcome the new mated trio!" she said, holding her hands out and dispersing her magics into the air.

Dean, Gabe, and Cas stood up as their family and friends clapped and cheered.

" _Now_ can we do presents!?" Cain's youngest daughter asked, yanking on her dad's shirt.

Cain started to shush his daughter, but Dean pulled his mates closer to him and smiled at the girl. "Yeah! Let's do presents!" Dean said, then shook Gabe and Cas' arms. "Guys, there's presents!"

"I like presents!" Gabe said with a grin.

"We're gonna go get some clothes on," Dean said to the girl, "so can you be a big helper and get all the presents ready for when we go into the living room?"

The girl's eyes widened and she bounced up and down a few times. "Yeah!"

"I wanna help," Billie's daughter said, worried she wouldn't be included.

"Anybody who wants to help with presents can help with presents!" Gabe said loudly, and the kids all made noises of excitement. "Follow Papa Bobby inside and he'll show you what to do."

Bobby glared at Gabe for a moment, but the kids all ran up to him and started dragging him inside, so he couldn't bitch Gabe out for it.

"You're gonna pay for that later," Dean said under his breath.

"Worth it," Gabe said, hip checking him as he headed inside, pulling his mates along with him.

They stumbled into the downstairs bathroom, all high on good feelings and excitement, Gabe pinching Dean's ass, Cas grabbing Gabe's neck and pulling him in for a kiss, and Dean shoving them both against the wall and breathing in the scent of his mates.

His mates.  
 _His_.

"You're mine," Dean growled, pushing his right leg between Gabe's and yanking him closer with an arm around his neck. "And so are you," he said as he wrapped his left arm around Cas' neck and ground his body against the both of them.

"If we don't stop," Cas said, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Gabe's, "we'll end up knotting each other and being stuck in here for at least twenty minutes."

"Yeah, that would be irresponsible," Gabe said, nodding. "They're all waiting for us."

"Wanna knot you guys so fucking bad," Dean whined, doing his best to stay still and not dry hump his new mates. "They'd understand. We just claimed each other. Let the kids open the presents."

Gabe snorted. "What if there's naughty presents."

Dean pulled back and scowled at him. "Right, like all the adults out there are gonna let the kids open naughty presents."

"That's why your presents are upstairs in my drawer," Gabe said, winking at him.

"Wait, did you know about this?" Dean asked, frowning at Gabe.

"No, I just got sappy one day while I was out and bought you guys presents for our claiming ceremony," Gabe said.

"When did you do that?" Cas asked.

Gabe grinned. "Last week."

"Fuckin' adorable," Dean said, affection in his tone of voice as he kissed Gabe.

Someone knocked on the door, then it opened, Benny stepping halfway into the room, smiling at them. "If you wanna sneak up the back stairs and into your room, nobody would have a problem with it."

"Everybody's waiting for us," Gabe said.

"Most o'the people out there have mates already," Benny said. "They understand, and so do those of us who haven't felt that pull yet."

"The kids are waiting," Gabe said, wincing as Dean wrapped a hand around his dick.

"We can take care o'the kids," Benny said.

Gabe took hold of Dean's shoulders and pushed him back, then turned and pushed Cas back. "Okay, knock it off for a minute," he said, ignoring Dean's whine. "Do you guys want to go upstairs for a while and have fun, something we could do all night tonight and take our time with? Or do you want to enjoy this one-in-a-lifetime experience of our family and friends giving us claiming gifts and celebrating our mating?"

Dean sighed. "My dick is so hard it hurts already."

"I can fix that," Benny said, then leaned down and hefted Dean over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelped, flailing as Benny walked into the shower area and set him down. "Dude, no!"

Benny flipped the cold water on and stood back as Dean growled and shivered.

"You suck so much right now," Dean hissed, even though he really did appreciate it.

"You're welcome, kid," Benny said, smacking Dean's ass as he stepped out of the shower area. "You two need help?"

Dean chuckled as both Cas and Gabe covered their delicate bits and backed away from Benny.

"No! We're good!" Gabe said.

"Come out when you're presentable," Benny said, then left them alone in the bathroom.

Dean shut the water off and dried himself with a towel from the rack. "You guys all know me too well, and I don't know if I like it," he teased.

Gabe laughed while Cas smiled and handed him his clothes.

*

It was hours later when the guests finally left, and they were left with presents and leftover food, care packages from friends and family, and everything had been cleaned up, so the new trio and the house members didn't have to clean up themselves.

John and Mary were the last to leave along with Bobby, Ellen, and Meg. Gabe teared up a bit when both John and Mary called him family and son along with Cas, holding all three of them tight and wishing them a happy life together as a mated trio. After everyone got their hugs, the last of the Primes waved before they got into their vehicle and left the house.

Dean, Cas, and Gabe were piled on the couch together, their sash draped across their legs as they quietly talked about how the colors had changed with Billie's magics.

Sam and Benny were sitting on the couch facing the TV, Benny having eaten too much and rubbing his belly with a bit of a pout because his tummy was aching. Charlie and Sarah were sitting on two of the overstuffed chairs, Charlie curled up with her feet tucked under her. They had stuffed themselves too, especially after one of the guests broke out the chocolate covered strawberries.

Nick and Crowley were sitting on the floor, their backs against the kitchen wall. Crowley was in a fairly expensive suit and tie, and though he'd insisted he hadn't dressed up for the claiming ceremony, Dean had his doubts. Crowley had teared up a bit when they were opening their presents, wiping the tears away before he thought anyone caught him.

"You know you guys can go up to your room, right?" Sam asked, smirking.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Claiming night jitters?" Crowley teased.

"Yes," Gabe drawled. "I'm scared my poor little virgin hole isn't going to be able to withstand a pounding from my mates' knots."

Dean's cock twitched, and he became dizzy with desire so fast it surprised him. He'd worked hard at focusing on family and friends, pushing all thoughts of mating out of his head that when it hit him again, he nearly howled right then and there.

"So I don't think you guys tried this the first time around," Sarah said, one eyebrow creeping up, "but if you want we'll get out of the house and you can chase each other down. The house is big, and it's a fuckin' blast to hunt down your new mates."

Charlie nodded. "Sarah and I chased each other through the woods near our house for quite a while before she pounced. It was so hot because we were both all sweaty and she was super aggressive after chasing me. She bit my neck, growling and holding me down on the forest floor. I'd highly recommend it."

"Or," Sam said, waiting until he had everyone's attention, "we could turn this into a spectator sport."

Benny chuckled. "That's not happenin'," he said, shaking his head. "They've just claimed each other, and I don't wanna run the risk a'one of them thinkin' we're trying to get in on it. Somebody's gonna get hurt."

Sam smirked. "See, I've got this all planned out. We get a shark cage."

Benny grabbed Sam's neck and pulled him closer, then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his lap, Sam's back against his chest. "How 'bout we let 'em fuck each other senseless upstairs in their own bed, all comfy, while you and I try out those new restraints I bought the other day."

Sam moaned. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Maybe we should wait," Gabe said, keeping a straight face. "We'll be leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon, and we can wait until we-ah!" he yelped as Dean tickled his ribs.

"I'm not waiting," Cas said. "If you want to wait to fuck me until we're on our honeymoon, you may do so, but I'm going to knot your hole tonight. I want to see both of you hanging off my knot at some time before morning."

"Fuck," Dean breathed, his cock getting harder.

"I didn't wanna wait either," Gabe said, shifting on the couch. "And I don't even wanna wait longer than it takes for me to chase you upstairs."

Dean was up and running before Gabe even finished his sentence, his mates growling and chasing after him. He pulled his shirt off as he ran, dropping it in the hallway. By the time he stumbled into their room, his jeans had fallen down around his ankles and were tripping him up.

Cas pounced, taking him down to the floor, both of them grunting with the impact. Dean laughed as Cas pushed his fingers between Dean's ass cheeks, a firm pressure on his hole.

"You've already knotted me tons of times," Dean said, chuckling and pushing Cas off him. "I wanna see you guys knot each other. Wanna knot both of you too."

Gabe came in last, and he pulled the blankets off the bed, leaving the sheets and pillows. He pulled all the bottles of lube out of their nightstands and dropped one on the bed, then set the rest on the nightstands and the bench at the end of their bed.

Dean jumped up, ready to pounce. Gabe didn't see him coming, and when Dean pushed him down onto the bed, he chuckled, trying to crawl onto the bed so they didn't fall off the edge, Cas coming from the other side and grabbing Gabe's right arm and leg. Between the two of them, they got Gabe down onto his belly, and Dean spread Gabe's legs.

"Don't rip my boxers!" Gabe whined, his jeans by the door, but still wearing his socks and shirt and one of his silliest pairs of boxers he owned. The ones with Christmas trees all over them.

"I'll get you a new pair," Cas said, reaching for the boxers.

"No! No, wait! Dean got me these!" Gabe cried out, squirming away from Cas.

Dean snorted, whacking Cas' hands away before helping Gabe pull the boxers down and off. He tossed them across the room before rolling Gabe back over and spreading his ass cheeks, licking over his hole.

Dean's cock was throbbing, and he winced, trying to concentrate on making it good for Gabe too. He could've just slicked up his cock and shoved in, but he didn't want to hurt his mate. At least not until his knot popped. There was no way around that hurting, and Dean hoped Gabe loved it just as much as he did.

"Normally I'd say eat me out all you want," Gabe said, pushing his ass back against Dean's face, "but I really fucking want your knot in me. Somebody's knot, and if one of you doesn't fuck me in the next, oh, twenty seconds or so, I'm gonna go find somebody else to knot me."

Dean growled, jealousy flaring through him with such a painful stab that he surprised himself. "Mine!" he said, voice nearly a roar.

"Then fuck me!" Gabe said, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd left on the bed and handing it back to Dean.

Dean spit on Gabe's hole, then opened the lube and drizzled it over his crack, ignoring Gabe' indignant "Dude!" when the cold lube ran over his hole.

Cas pulled the last of his own clothes off as Dean pushed two fingers into Gabe's hole, grinning when Gabe whimpered, tilting his ass up for more.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Gabe urged, desperate, hands fisted in the sheets as he rocked back on Dean's fingers. "That's enough! Get your dick in me before I come all over the sheets!"

Cas was stroking his cock, kneeling by Gabe's head, and just as Dean sank into Gabe's hole, Cas slapped Gabe's face with his cock. "Open up," he demanded, grabbing a handful of Gabe's hair and turning his head, pushing his cock into Gabe's mouth.

Dean wrapped his hands around Gabe's hips and pulled him back before starting up a rhythm that meant he wasn't going to last long at all. He pounded into his mate, balls swinging and the lube squelching between them, Cas groaning as the rough treatment shoved Gabe onto his cock.

He was fucking his mate. Gabe was his. And later, when he fucked Cas, he'd be fucking his other mate. They were his. All his.

Dean looked down at Gabe's back, the claiming bite he'd left on his mate's shoulder, and his own claiming bites tingled as he grabbed Gabe's arms and pulled him back, Cas' dick falling out of Gabe's mouth. Gabe gasped as the new position, sitting down on Dean's cock, made Dean go even deeper inside. Dean licked the claiming bite on his mate's right shoulder, nuzzling it with his nose as Gabe pulled Cas closer and kissed him, stroking his spit-slick cock with his right hand.

"Oh, fuck," Dean whined, forehead dropping on Gabe's shoulder as a pressure started to build in the base of his cock. "Fuck, oh fuck, Gabe!"

"Let it come," Gabe said. "Just keep fucking me and when it comes and you feel like shoving it in, just do it. It's gonna feel amazing."

"Shit, shit, shit," Dean hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure continued to build and his balls pulled up. He was sure he was about to come, but instead the base of his dick started to throb with pleasure.

"C'mere," Gabe said, and Dean figured he was talking to Cas, but he couldn't think about anything else besides fucking deeper, deeper inside Gabe.

Dean growled when Gabe started fucking back and forth. He opened his eyes and whined when he saw Cas beneath them on his back, legs spread wide and Gabe fucking into him, cock hard and leaking on his belly.

He pushed Gabe forward, bending him in half over Cas as he pounded into his ass, Cas gasping as Gabe tried to move in time with Dean, setting up a rhythm, but then Dean bucked forward, burying his knot into Gabe and coming.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck, Gabe, fuck!" Dean growled, jerking against Gabe as he wrapped his arms around Gabe's middle, balls aching as he filled Gabe's ass, his knot caught on Gabe's rim and creating a very pleasant sensation when he pulled back, yanking Gabe along with him by his hole.

Gabe whined, then let out a howl as he bucked forward, ass clenching around Dean's knot and making him buck too, Cas letting out a cry of pain as Gabe knotted him too.

Dean dropped down onto Gabe's back, and Gabe lost his balance, falling down onto Cas.

"Sorry!" Dean said, getting his palms onto the bed and pushing himself up.

"This probably wasn't the best idea we've ever had," Gabe said, then chuckled. "We're stuck like this."

"It's so big," Cas whined, squirming beneath them.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's just...," Cas said, panting. "It's big."

"Is that a good thing?" Dean asked, concerned about his mate.

"I-I like it," Cas said, as if he was unsure about the whole thing. "I like it, it's just... It's big. Feels like it's never going to come out."

Gabe kissed Cas' neck. "It's okay," he said, nuzzling at Cas' jawline. "It'll go down and come out eventually. Until then, feels kinda awesome, right?" he asked as he wriggled his ass back and forth, making all three of them moan.

"How about we get onto our sides?" Dean asked. "If I go slow and you and Cas kinda... I dunno. Can you alternate legs? Some scissor action?"

"My knot's going to tug on Cas' hole if we're in that position," Gabe said.

"It's okay," Cas said. "I like it. It was weird at first, but it feels good. Like I'm keeping you inside me whether you want to be or not. You're mine."

"Okay, I'm gonna tip to the left," Dean said before slowly moving.

They all moved carefully, grunting a few times when one of them moved too fast or the wrong way, but they finally settled, comfortable.

"Did you come, Cas?" Dean asked, reaching over Gabe to run his fingers over Cas' cock. It was wet and a little sticky, half hard. He chuckled as Cas let out a contented moan. "So did you come when Gabe shoved his knot in you?"

"Yeah," Cas said. "I was hoping to wait until I was inside one of you, but I couldn't stop myself. He shoved it in and it hurt, but felt good at the same time, and I came without even touching my dick."

"So fuckin' hot," Dean said, then leaned forward and kissed his claiming mark on Gabe's shoulder.

"So did you guys feel the marks tingling when we were fucking?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, and I really liked it," Cas said. "It felt like I was connected to both of you."

"Feels that way every time," Dean said. "And whenever we're close, you'll feel this weird almost-tingly sensation too. I can't even describe it as physical, but, well, you'll see what I mean."

"It feels like I've got a part of both of you inside the claiming bites," Cas said.

"Yeah, cool, isn't it?" Dean said, grinning.

"I had no idea it would be like this," Gabe said. "Is this what you felt when I was gone?"

Dean didn't really like thinking about that. It was an awful time, but he also wanted his mate to know. "Yeah. It never went away. And when you visited me in my dreams, it was even stronger."

"Do you think we could come just from playing with them?" Gabe asked.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "I've come pretty close. When you guys hold me down and kiss and lick them, it's like you're playing with my ass. It feels like it has a direct connection to my dick, but not quite. You know that feeling when you're getting rimmed or when I do this?" he asked, pulling back and grinning when Gabe gasped, the knot catching on his rim.

"Uhm, yeah, that feels really fuckin' good," Gabe said, squirming.

"Kinda like that, only not as strong," Dean said.

"So," Cas drawled, "if I brush over it in public, does it turn you on?"

"Hell yeah," Dean said.

Gabe sighed. "This is gonna be bad. He's gonna constantly find ways to get us going. We'll have to start carrying around briefcases just so we have something to hide our erections."

"It works both ways," Dean said with a shrug. "We'll do it back to him and the back seat of the Impala is going to get plenty of action."

Cas moaned. "I want to do that."

It was quiet in the room for a few long moments, the guys relaxing and enjoying the sense of togetherness, the connection to each other.

"Does it feel weird when it comes out?" Gabe asked.

"It's different," Dean said, "but I like it. I think it would be fun to have a knot inside you, then get right to the edge of coming, then let the knot pull free. I think it would make you come really hard."

"But wouldn't the knot just swell again?" Cas asked. "I can't imagine you bringing one of us to the edge of coming without getting more aroused yourself."

"I'd have to find a way to keep myself calm," Dean said.

Gabe snorted. "Yeah, that's gonna happen."

Dean smiled, rubbing his nose over the claiming bite. "You're right. I don't think I'm going to be able to control my dick for at least a few days. Just talking about it I can feel the knot tingling."

Cas reached over Gabe and rested his hand on Dean's side. "I love you guys."

Dean smiled again, closing his eyes and snuggling up closer. "I love you guys too."

"Oh good," Gabe said, breathing an overdramatic sigh of relief. "I was worried I just mated two guys I really fucking love and they didn't love me back because they never show it. Totally cold and indifferent to me."

Dean chuckled, but Cas surged forward, and though Dean couldn't see exactly what Cas was doing, Gabe hissed, his ass clenching around Dean's cock.

"Ah, fuck, Cas!" Gabe whined.

Cas pulled back, and Dean peeked over Gabe's arm, chuckling when he saw the satisfied grin on Cas' face.

"I figured you could use two claiming bites," Cas said. "You know, since I don't show my love and I'm cold and all."

"Wasn't deep enough," Gabe teased. "It won't even leave a mark."

"Guess I'll just have to renew it every day then," Cas said, shrugging.

Dean shivered, the sweat on their bodies cooling. "Damn, should've left the blanket within reach."

"Nah," Gabe said. "We'll just have to keep fucking all night, then we'll stay warm."

Dean grinned. "I like that idea."

*

They flew. Dean had put up a bit of a stink over it, but his mates promised to distract him the entire flight to Canada, and they did. It was worth it in the end because their sixteen-hour drive had turned into a flight that was just over two hours.

"This place is amazing," Gabe said, gazing up at the main building.

It couldn't even be called a mansion. It was more like a work of art. It had been there for well over a hundred and fifty years, and they'd maintained it, the building just as beautiful as it had been when it was first built.

The roof curved up at the edges, and each of the corners curved up to points with carvings in the wood trim and etchings in the concrete used for the columns and foundation of the structure.

There were more windows than Dean could count in the three-story building, and the grounds around it were lush with trees and manicured bushes, flower beds, and stone walkways leading to the house and also off in multiple directions, likely leading to gardens and water features.

The smaller cabins strewn about the property were something Dean hadn't even dreamed of. Each smaller building had its own private area, fenced in with trees and bushes, a pond, a jacuzzi, outdoor shower area, and a modest-sized suite, complete with a small kitchen, a large bathroom, a lounge area with a TV, and a big bedroom with a custom-built bed that was nearly three times the size of their bed at home.

"Wow," Dean said as they stood in the bedroom.

"Yeah," Gabe said, then turned to his mate and kissed him. "We're on our honeymoon," he said, grinning.

Cas was checking the indoor jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, then fiddling with all the settings in the shower.

"I think we should start by giving him a massage," Gabe said, keeping his voice low.

Dean glanced over Gabe's shoulder to make sure Cas was in the bathroom and out of earshot. "Maybe we should just relax for a while. We can make some dinner, crash on the couch for a while and watch TV, then just kinda start pawing at him more and more as the movie goes on."

Gabe winced. "It's mental, you know."

Dean nodded. "I know, and we gotta strike some kind of balance between ignoring it completely and diving right into it like we're desperate for him to pop a knot."

"Did you see his face?" Gabe asked, pain in his eyes.

"He loves you," Dean said softly.

Gabe nodded. "I know. I don't doubt that at all. Just because he couldn't knot me doesn't mean he's not my mate. I've told the same thing to countless newly-claimed people over the years."

"Yeah, but it's different when it's your own mate," Dean said. "You okay?"

Gabe nodded again. "Yeah. Mostly I feel bad for him. He seems really upset over it. Are you okay with it? You're worried about us, but he's _your_ mate too."

Dean shrugged. "I'm just worried about you guys."

"Okay, well let's try and forget about it," Gabe said, giving Dean a smile. "Anticipation only makes it worse, so we'll focus on enjoying ourselves here, and if he wants to talk, he can talk. If he wants to fool around, we fool around."

"What if he tries to avoid it because he's Cas?" Dean asked.

Gabe grinned. "Cas is an aggressive alpha. I bet if it gets to that point, we can tease the shit out of him with touches and words until he's so turned on he's growly, then we'll try to pin him down and fuck him. I bet you any amount of money he'll go all alpha on our asses and pop a knot before he even realizes what's going on."

Dean smiled. "I hope so."

"Guys!" Cas said from the bathroom. "There's a temperature regulator in the shower, heated floors, and there's a TV in the wall!"

Dean and Gabe walked into the bathroom, chuckling as their mate was already stripping out of his clothes, eyes wide as he nodded toward the jacuzzi tub.

"The jacuzzi will fit all three of us!" he said with a smile.

Dean and Gabe didn't need more of an invitation than that, and soon all three of them were settling down in the hot water, bubbles and jets all around them as they snuggled up to one another, Dean between them, an arm around each of his mates, and Cas' legs over his lap, brushing against Gabe's legs.

"Are we ordering in for dinner?" Gabe asked.

"What do you guys feel like?" Dean asked.

"I want one of those rare steaks that this house is famous for," Cas said. "And I want dessert too. The booklet by the door had pictures of this week's theme, and its colors. Each dessert uses vibrant colors and the designs on the plates match."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said, happy that his mates were settling against him, the tension gone for the moment.

*

They were lounging in bed, drying out after spending a long time in the jacuzzi tub when Gabe poked Dean in the side. Dean looked up at him, frowning, but when he saw the mischievous look in his mate's eyes, his cock twitched, and he nodded, letting Gabe know he was up for it.

Cas was to Dean's left, closest to the sliding glass door that overlooked the garden at the back of the cabin. Cas was naked and sprawled out on his back, eyes closed.

Gabe crawled over Dean, settling on his right leg so his dick and balls dragged over Dean's lower leg and he rolled Dean onto his back, mouthing at his belly, licking his way down to Dean's soft cock.

Dean grinned as Gabe noisily sucked on his belly button. It was enough to get Cas' attention, but he didn't move, just opened his eyes and tried to sneak a peek.

Gabe rubbed his nose through the treasure trail of Dean's lower belly and followed it to the base of Dean's cock, sucking a wet kiss on the shaft before nudging Dean's cock with his nose.

Dean chuckled. "You gonna suck it or just wipe your nose on it?"

Gabe huffed. "I'm _trying_ to be seductive here."

Dean sat up on his elbows. "Sorry, dude. Do your thing."

Gabe nipped the skin of Dean's inner thigh, making Dean flinch as he wriggled his ass, dragging his own dick over Dean's leg. "Can't have you gettin' all mouthy. I'll have to spank you."

Dean laughed as Gabe flipped him over, getting to his knees between Dean's legs. "I'll be a good boy," Dean said, grabbing a pillow and getting comfortable.

"You'd better," Gabe said, then smacked Dean's right ass cheek.

Dean whined, squirming a bit. "Wouldn't you rather fuck my ass?"

"Nope," Gabe said, popping the P. "Wanna spank it."

Dean hid a grin in the pillow as Gabe smacked his left ass cheek. "Did I do something bad?" he asked.

"Oh, you've done a lot of bad things, little boy," Gabe said with a throaty chuckle.

Another smack landed on Dean's right ass cheek, and he whimpered. "I'm sorry I did bad things," he said, then lifted his head and looked Cas in the eye. "Does Daddy wanna spank me too?"

Cas' eyes widened a bit, and he rolled onto his left side, facing Dean. He didn't say anything, but his eyes followed Gabe's movements as Gabe spanked Dean again.

Dean gasped, playing it up. "I did some bad things, Daddy."

Cas reached over and grabbed Dean's ass with his left hand, squeezing a cheek while Gabe smacked the other one.

"Daddy?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah?" Cas asked.

"Gabe did more bad stuff than I did," Dean said, smirking. "Don't you think maybe _he_ should be the one getting a spanking?"

Cas looked up at Gabe, then down at the bed, pulling away. "I just want to watch," he said.

Dean forced the disappointment out of his voice. "Okay, Daddy."

"Maybe I'm the Daddy now," Gabe said, cockiness dripping from his words.

Dean turned onto his left side as Gabe crawled over him and pushed Cas onto his stomach, Cas going all too willingly, spreading his legs so Gabe could settle on his knees between them.

"Or maybe Daddy needs a spankin'," Gabe teased.

Dean scooted closer to Cas, palming his own cock. Cas looked so vulnerable. A little scared. A little unsure about himself. It was hard to watch, because Cas was confident in a lot of ways even when he was out of his depth.

Gabe smacked one ass cheek, then the other, and Cas squirmed. "Hmmm, looks like you need help staying still. Maybe if I hold you in place with my thumb it'll help."

Cas' mouth dropped open as Gabe pushed his thumb into Cas' hole.

"There we go," Gabe drawled. "You'll be a good boy now."

Cas top lip curled a bit, baring his teeth, and the next time Gabe spanked him, Cas growled.

"Maybe Daddy will have to fuck you," Gabe said, smacking him two more times. "Maybe you'll be a good boy if Daddy fucks you long and hard."

Cas hissed, flinching as Gabe smacked each cheek three times in quick succession. Dean moved back as Cas got to his knees so fast Gabe let out a yelp, falling back onto his ass.

"I know what you're doing," Cas said as he grabbed Gabe by the throat, faces so close to each other that Gabe could probably feel Cas' breath.

Gabe grinned. "Is it working?"

Cas shoved him down to the bed, Gabe spreading his legs as Cas settled over him, grinding his crotch against Gabe's. "Yeah," he said.

Dean sat up, scooting back until he was resting against the headboard, watching the show, cock in his hand.

Cas reached around Gabe's leg and pushed his fingers into his hole, groaning when they slid in. "Did you do this yourself or did Dean do it for you?"

"While you were snoring on the bed," Gabe said, "we were lubing ourselves up in the bathroom. Had three fingers up my own ass thinking about your cock sliding in there."

Cas groaned, shifting his hips until he found the right angle, then sinking into Gabe's hole. Gabe's back arched off the bed, his eyes fluttering closed as he whimpered.

Dean's eyes widened as Cas turned to him and growled. He let go of his dick just because he had no idea why Cas would be growling at him.

"Don't touch it," Cas said, glancing down at Dean's cock. "I don't want you coming before you're inside me. I want to feel your knot inside me again."

Dean's cock twitched, and he forgot to breathe for a moment, but he nodded. "Okay, Cas. No touching. Got it."

Cas lifted Gabe's legs, pressing them down against his chest, his hands on the backs of Gabe's legs as he started to fuck him. Gabe grunted at the new angle and the pressure on his chest, but he was also grinning, excited over his mate's aggression.

"I'll spank you both later," Cas said, already panting as he fucked harder and harder into Gabe, the bed jerking under his weight.

Dean really, really wanted to stroke his cock. At the very least, he wanted to play with his balls. But he kept his hands away, not too keen on the idea of Cas stopping their play to tie Dean up. Although that might have been fun.

"What am I?" Cas asked, pounding into Gabe, balls slapping Gabe's ass.

Gabe gasped. "Are you doing a who's your daddy thing?"

Cas growled, shoving down on Gabe's legs even more. "What am I?"

Gabe frowned for a moment, then got it. "My mate! You're my mate. And I'm yours. We both are."

"Yes," Cas hissed, fucking Gabe so hard he pushed him down the bed a little.

Gabe cried out, hole still somewhat sore from the night before, and as soon as Cas' knot was inside, Cas stopped moving his hips, letting Gabe get used to the knot inside him.

Cas grunted as Gabe wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, Gabe getting squished into a ball, but not caring at all, too busy kissing his mate.

"It's inside me," Gabe said in between kisses. "You knotted me, Cas."

The relief in Gabe's voice was music to Dean's ears. Cas rotated his hips, making Gabe gasp.

"Want you inside me," Cas said over his shoulder as he lowered Gabe's legs, Gabe wincing. "I want us all knotted."

"Don't you want to wait until your knot goes down?" Dean asked, already getting to his knees and grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

"No," Cas said. "We were able to get comfortable last time two of us were knotted. We can do it again."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Dean said, slicking up his cock and slowly pushing it into Cas' hole. Dean gave Cas a moment to adjust before he started fucking him, Gabe moaning and wriggling around happily beneath his two mates.

The base of Dean's cock was already tingling by the time he got inside his mate, having been so turned on watching Gabe and Cas. He tried to draw it out, thinking about the account reports for the house and those creepy spider things he and Benny had killed years ago, but it didn't help.

"Gonna have you hangin' off my knot, Cas," Dean said, hands on Cas' hips as he fucked into him, his knot bumping against Cas' rim.

"Fuck yeah," Gabe said.

"Oh, fuck, Gabe," Cas whined. "My knot's never going to come down if you keep doing that."

Gabe chuckled. "Darn. So I get to have you in me longer if I keep squeezing right like this?"

Cas clenched around Dean's cock, squirming, and Dean shoved forward, his knot popping through Cas' rim as he came deep inside his mate, hips jerking forward and his balls aching with the release.

"Oh! Oh, Dean!" Cas cried out, his body tensing as he squirmed more and more.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" Dean asked.

"Oh fuck!" Cas growled, his asshole clenching around Dean's cock so hard that Dean whimpered. "Oh, oh!" Cas cried out, nearly howling as he came again. Cas' body spasmed a few times before he settled on top of Gabe, panting.

"So, uhm, I take it you like having a knot in your ass?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Cas said. "Feels really good."

"I didn't get to come yet," Gabe said, pouting.

"Okay, let's do it the same as we did last time," Dean said. "I'm going onto my left side."

They did it quicker and much smoother that time, no accidental knot pulling, and when they finally got settled, Cas stroked Gabe's cock.

"Here," Dean said, holding the bottle of lube up.

Cas held out his hand and Dean drizzled some on his palm. When Cas started to stroke Gabe again, Gabe moaned, and soon he was whimpering, bucking forward and back, Dean's knot pulling on Cas' rim.

"Mmm, yeah, yeah!" Gabe whined as he came, fucking forward into Cas' hand.

Before Cas could wipe his hand off, Dean grabbed him by the wrist and licked it clean. Gabe chuckled, eyes already half closed as he reached behind himself and yanked the blanket over them, Dean helping until they were all covered, warm and sated.

"I could get used to this," Dean said, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose over the back of Cas' neck.

"That's your knot inside me," Gabe said softly.

Cas huffed. "Wasn't sure I'd be able to do it."

They were all quiet for a moment, Dean giving Cas room to talk more if he wanted to.

"With Dean, it was all so sudden," Cas said. "I got caught up in the claiming and we'd just marked him as ours after almost losing him. But this time it was so different. We've been talking about it for so long, and I've fantasized about it since we were little, I think I built it up in my head."

"You psyched yourself out," Gabe said, then snorted. "You dork."

"I knew you'd say that," Cas said, chuckling. "I wanted it to be perfect. We've been through so much and I wanted to give you guys this perfect claiming, a perfect first night together. But then when we were all there and I started fucking you, it just wasn't happening."

"You don't have to be perfect, Cas," Dean said, reaching over and ruffling Cas' hair.

"I know that," Cas said. "Logically I know that. But then you guys knotted each other and me, and it came time for me to knot Gabe, and it just hit me that maybe we were just really good friends and Dean was your true mate."

Dean's brain spun a little bit, and frowned. "What the fuck?!"

Gabe wasn't nearly as surprised. "Feeling like a third wheel?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah. We were so close growing up, but it was you and Dean that seemed to come together once we moved into the Alpha House. You guys didn't do or say anything to make me feel like I was an afterthought, but then we were mated, and I remembered that it was Dean you came to when you were stuck wherever it was you were stuck all that time."

Dean couldn't even speak. It was everything he'd ever worried about himself, but not for Cas. Never for Cas. It was for himself. _He_ was the third wheel. _He_ was the one they just considered a really good friend. _He_ wasn't the true mate.

"I came to Dean because there was a connection with the claiming bite," Gabe said. "If I had claimed you, I would've come to both of you. I tried to, but you couldn't feel me. As far as I'm concerned, the three of us are true mates, and I don't give a fuck if that only happens in movies."

"How do you know?" Cas asked. "Maybe you're just really close to me. We were close growing up, and that turned into friends with benefits."

"Dude, you're no more friends with benefits than Dean is. Are you fucking kidding me?" Gabe asked.

Dean held his breath, letting it all sink in. The way Gabe had said it, as if it was absurd that either of his mates could be anything less than his true mates, well, it felt amazing, and he kept his mouth shut, because even though it was the exact same thing he'd worried about all along, his mates didn't need to know that. His insecurities shouldn't burden them. Insecurities that had no basis at all, if Gabe's words meant anything.

"You guys are mine," Gabe said, putting a little growl into his words. "Do you feel like I'm any less of a mate than Dean?"

Cas huffed out a laugh. "Not to me. I feel it inside, but I didn't know if you guys felt it too."

"Well then knock it off," Gabe said. "That's completely ridiculous, right Dean?"

Dean forced a laugh, hiding his face against his mate's shirt. "Completely. Friends with benefits don't pop knots for each other," he said, having never thought about it before he said it out loud. His mates had no trouble popping knots for him, and once Cas got excited enough, he had no trouble popping one for Gabe either.

Whatever they had, it was real. There was no third wheel. No afterthought. They were true mates, and thinking otherwise had been silly. It took hearing it from Cas, and he was glad Cas had brought it up, because it settled something inside him that had been there since long before his mates had put their claiming bites on his leg.

Dean had nothing to worry about. They were his true mates and he was theirs.

*

They spent the next day hiking the trails around the complex, finding a small lake and swimming for a while before they headed back to the cabin. They were pleasantly achy and worn out, ready for dinner, and Gabe ordered food while Cas and Dean showered, Gabe hopping in when he'd finished the order.

The food arrived only thirty minutes later, and they ate on the patio by the pond, the fish lazily swimming through the lily plants.

"You're next," Dean said, pointing at Gabe with his fork.

Gabe took a sip of beer as he thought about it, then nodded. "Okay, I got one. When I was out of town for my first medical conference at this fancy schmancy hotel, I ordered one of everything on the menu because I thought the people who organized the conference paid for the food too."

"Why would you think that?" Cas asked, chuckling as he cut another piece of steak off.

"Because they were paying for the rooms and said the minibars were comped," Gabe said, shrugging.

"So what did you do when you found out?" Dean asked.

Gabe huffed out a laugh. "I threw a temper tantrum. A bad one. I ranted and stomped and everything."

"Who did you do that to?" Dean asked.

"The poor guy in charge of coordinating the rooms for the conference," Gabe said, shaking his head. "He was part of the conference crew, not the hotel staff."

"What happened? Did they comp the stuff?" Dean asked.

"Hell no!" Gabe said. "They told me they couldn't do anything about it, so I stomped and ranted more. Until someone started dragging me out of the lobby by my left ear, and I realized Ellen was at the same conference."

Cas nearly choked on his steak as he tried to stop laughing long enough to swallow. Dean laughed so hard he snorted.

"So she dragged you out of the lobby," Dean said. "Then what?"

"By the time we got into the elevator, I was one sorry little boy," Gabe said, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of beer. "I was flat out crying by the time we got to her room."

"Ooh, Mr. Big and Bad," Dean said.

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, I know. I thought I was a big shot because I was finally a doctor, but I was still naive about so many things. I was still living with my parents, and I was scared she was going to tell them. Scared she was going to beat my ass raw."

"Did she?" Cas asked.

Gabe shook his head. "No. You guys know Ellen. She wasn't happy with me, but she sat me down on the bed, lectured me about my behavior for a while, then tossed me over her lap and used her little paddle on me. You know the one she keeps in her purse?"

"Shit, that one is awful," Dean said, wincing. "It's small, but she's really good with it."

"Yeah," Gabe said, shifting on his seat like he could still feel it. "I was already pretty much blubbering when she put me over her knee, but I was damn near howling by the time she was done."

"I bet you never threw a temper tantrum at a medical conference again," Cas said.

"I have not," Gabe said, then shook his head. "Even thinking about it makes me cringe."

"So wait a minute," Dean said, holding up his fork again, this time with a chunk of steak on the end of it. "We're telling each other about things we can do or we discovered about ourselves, not how we threw a temper tantrum and got spanked at a hotel."

Gabe's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, I forgot where I was going with that story. So after she gets done using the paddle on me and she cuddles with me for a while because there's no getting a spanking from Ellen without at least getting some hugs afterward. She insists."

Cas smiled. "Mom always insisted on hugs too."

Dean felt that little tug in his chest he always felt when one of his mates were being totally adorable.

"Okay, so after I cleaned myself up and got back to my room, I took a shower, because my eyes were still all red," Gabe said. "When I got out of the shower, I realized I hadn't used the minibar at all, and damn it, I was going to use that thing, so I opened it up and found soda, chips, peanuts, a jar of cherries, and a few tiny bottles of alcohol."

"Did you get drunk on tiny bottles of alcohol?" Dean asked, smirking.

"No, I was still a little down from getting spanked," Gabe said, "and I really like cherries, so I turned on the TV and flopped down onto the bed, belly down so my ass could recover, and opened the jar of cherries."

"You probably looked cute," Cas said. "Were your knees bent and your feet up in the air?"

"Funny," Gabe said, rolling his eyes. "Yes they were," he said, ignoring them when they started laughing. "But! While I was doing that I started fooling around with the cherry stems, and I kept at it until I taught myself how to tie a cherry stem with my tongue."

Dean opened his mouth and let out some sort of squeak as Cas whimpered.

"Yeah, I thought you guys might like that," Gabe said, totally pleased with himself. "Your turn, Cas."

Cas cleared his throat, took a bite of steak as he thought about it, then nodded. "Okay, I've got one. I can suck my own dick."

And that time Dean really did choke. He coughed and hacked, Cas patting him on the back as Gabe just sat and stared at Cas.

"Dude," Dean said, still coughing, "you can't just drop shit like that."

"Can you do it?" Gabe asked, leaning forward. "I mean, I know you can do it, but can you do it now? Like right now? Can we watch? Can-"

"Yes," Cas said, interrupting Gabe's babbling, "I can still do it, but I've eaten a lot of steak and my stomach is too full. I'll do it for you later tonight or tomorrow."

"You can really suck your own dick?" Dean asked, because surely they'd both heard wrong, and it was very important he know the answer.

"Yes, I can," Cas said, like it was nothing unusual.

"How?" Dean asked.

"You'll see," Cas said, grinning when Gabe and Dean whined.

"Have you ever done it in front of anybody else?" Gabe asked.

Cas shook his head. "No. When I was a teenager I thought other people would be disgusted by it, and by the time I was in my twenties, I didn't feel comfortable getting into that position with anyone."

"Not to pat myself on the back or anything," Gabe drawled, "but are you saying you're comfortable enough with us now? That's why you're gonna show us?"

"Yes," Cas said, nodding. "I wasn't really sure you'd like it, but I was going to bring it up one of these days. This conversation seemed like a good time to do it."

"He wasn't sure we'd like it," Gabe said to Dean, rolling his eyes.

"It's awkward," Cas said, wincing. "The position isn't the most attractive."

Dean snorted. "I don't care if it's the stupidest position known to man. It's gonna be fucking hot to watch you suck your own dick. _My_ dick is already half hard just thinking about it."

Cas smiled a little shyly. "You might not say that after you see it."

Gabe sighed. "Cas, think about it. Think about one of us doing it," he said as he gestured to Dean and himself. "Would you wanna see it? Would it be really fucking hot?"

It was obvious Cas had never even thought of it that way. "Oh," he said, frowning, then he grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd want to see it."

"If you ever looked through my favorite porn videos," Dean said, "you wouldn't be questioning this at all. I've got this whole playlist of self-suck videos."

"And you didn't share?" Gabe asked, feigning hurt as he clutched at his chest.

Dean shrugged. "I haven't looked at my porn much since I've been in the Alpha House. Between everybody in the house and you guys, I'm getting laid a lot."

"It's your turn, Dean," Cas said, pushing his plate away and sitting back in his chair.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Dean said, then chuckled. "You kinda distracted me with the whole sucking-your-own-dick thing. And mine isn't going to beat that one."

"It _was_ very distracting," Gabe said.

"Okay, so when Sammy was really little," Dean said, pushing his plate away and and grabbing the mostly-empty beer bottle before leaning back in his chair, "he would get in these grumpy moods. Mom and Dad couldn't make him smile, and he'd even do this cute little pout, sticking out his bottom lip."

"Aww, that's adorable!" Gabe said, then grinned. "You _do_ realize anything you say here is going to be used against him, right?"

Dean shook his head, smiling. "Anyway, I kept trying to do different things to make him smile, and one day I just crossed my eyes because I was so frustrated, and my left eye kinda wandered its way out. Sam saw it and thought it was the funniest thing ever. You know that stage babies have where they do their first big giggle fest? Sammy's was because I was doing that thing with my eyes."

"That's almost too sweet to tease him about," Gabe said. "Can you still do it?"

Dean crossed his eyes, then let his left eye wander, and Gabe chuckled, Cas staring at him, fascinated.

"How did you figure out it was something most people couldn't do?" Cas asked.

"Missouri came in the playroom to see what was making Sam laugh so hard," Dean said, "and when I did it for her, she laughed too and told me it was a special talent. Nobody else in the house could do it."

"Yeah, I can't do it," Gabe said, shaking his head.

"It's a lazy eye thing," Dean said, waving his fingers near his left eye. "Had it when I was a baby and they gave me a patch for a few months to make my left eye stronger, but it's always been kinda wonky, and when I'm tired it sometimes moves on its own."

"I've seen you do that before," Cas said. "When you first wake up in the morning, sometimes your left eye wanders a little."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. It takes longer for my left eye to wake up I guess," he said, shrugging. "Hey, do you guys want to break out the dessert? The server left it in the fridge. Something about the ice cream melting."

Gabe quickly sat up. "Ooh, ice cream?"

"I'll go get it," Dean said, standing up and stretching, Gabe reaching out and running his finger on the strip of skin the shirt revealed as it rode up.

"Bring three spoons," Gabe said over his shoulder as Dean walked into the suite.

*

The next morning Dean woke to soft kisses on his face. He chuckled, opening his eyes to find Gabe grinning down at him.

"Breakfast in bed?" Gabe asked as he set a tray of food down on the bed next to Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said, carefully sitting up. "Where's Cas?"

"He's talking to the server," Gabe said, nodding toward the front door of their suite. "I think he's got something up his sleeve, because he told me to come inside."

"That's kind of adorable," Dean said.

"I know!" Gabe said, smiling so big that the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled. He climbed onto the bed and handed Dean a plate of food before digging into his own eggs.

"Any idea what you guys feel like doing today?" Dean asked.

Gabe shrugged. "Dunno. Doesn't really matter to me as long as I'm with you guys. And Cas might be planning the whole day for all we know."

"True," Dean said, taking a bite of bacon. "Mmm, this is good bacon. Wow."

"Yeah, applewood smoked," Gabe said, then groaned when he took a bite of his own bacon. "I'm _really_ hungry."

Cas walked in and climbed onto the bed, taking the third plate from the tray. "I ate the dessert this morning before you guys got up, but I could eat again," he said.

"It's all the physical activity," Gabe said, waggling his eyebrows. "Speaking of which."

Cas looked up at him, then ducked his head, his face flushing a bit. "Oh, yes. I did tell you I'd do it this morning," he said as he set his plate down and climbed off the bed.

"No, Cas, finish your breakfast," Dean said. "It's gonna get cold. Your dick's still gonna be there later."

"I finished off that dessert," Cas said as he stretched. "I'm not that hungry."

"Oh, okay," Dean said, shrugging.

"You guys can keep eating," Cas said as he walked up to the wall at the far side of the bedroom.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Gabe said, rolling his eyes as he set the plate on the tray and scrambled down to the floor, sitting with his back against the end of the bed.

Dean followed Gabe, and they sat close enough their elbows were bumping and their legs were touching.

Cas stretched a bit before he pulled his sleep pants and shirt off, tossing them aside before he leaned down, putting his hands on the floor, then kicking his legs up, doing a handstand, back against the wall. He slowly lowered his legs, curving his back, then bending his knees and curling into a ball, his shoulders on the floor and his knees finally coming to rest on the floor.

"I didn't know you were that flexible," Gabe said, impressed.

"It doesn't reach until I'm hard," Cas said, stroking his cock with his right hand.

"Here, lemme help," Dean said, crawling over and leaning down, licking over Cas' exposed asshole.

"Oh!"

Dean's cock twitched at the sound, because Cas was truly surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

"I probably should've done this with somebody before now," Cas said, voice breathy. "That feels really good."

Dean pushed his tongue against Cas' hole, wriggling it around as Cas' hole loosened up for him. He pushed a finger in, stroked over Cas' prostate, then pulled it out.

"O-Okay, stop," Cas said, voice strained. "I can come really fast when I'm sucking my dick, and with you two watching I'm more turned on than I've ever been by this point, so if you don't stop, I'm going to come before I get it in my mouth."

Dean backed away, taking his place beside Gabe again. Gabe had his cock out and was lazily stroking it, lube shining on his hand and cock. Dean swiped his hand over Gabe's cock, stealing some lube to use on his own, and Gabe was too mesmerized by Cas to complain about it.

Cas had his right hand wrapped around his cock, and he pulled it down, sticking out his tongue and licking around the head of his cock. He scrunched himself down further, then opened his mouth and sucked on the end of his cock, a loud slurping that went straight to Dean's cock.

"Fuck," Dean breathed.

"Even hotter than I thought it would be," Gabe said.

Cas moaned, his asshole clenching as he pulled, getting more and more of his cock into his own mouth. There was no way he would get it all in because he'd reached the limit of how much his body would bend, but one third was more than enough to get what he wanted.

Dean squeezed his cock, reaching down with his right hand to pull at his balls. Cas licked over the head of his cock again, wriggling the pointed tip in the slit before sucking it in.

"You have no idea how amazing you look right now, Cas," Dean said.

Cas' cock twitched in his own mouth, and Dean nearly came right then and there. Only squeezing at the base of his cock saved him.

Cas pulled back. "Next time I do this, I want to try having one of you fuck me while I suck. I've always thought that might feel really good."

"Fuck," Gabe groaned, slowing his movements so he didn't come too soon.

"You guys get to decide," Cas said, head of his cock grazing his lips. "Do you want me to come all over my face or inside my mouth."

Dean turned to Gabe, eyes wide. "I can't decide."

"Me neither," Gabe said, wincing.

"Pick a number between one and ten," Dean said to Gabe.

"Nine."

"In his mouth," Dean said, then he turned to Cas, as if Cas hadn't heard their exchange and said, "In your mouth! Fuck that's so fuckin' hot."

Cas sucked on the head, his hole clenching again and the muscles in his legs straining. Cas' balls pulled up a bit, and he groaned, breathing unsteadily through his nose as his hips twitched. He opened his mouth wide, then shot into his mouth so his mates could see.

"Fuck!" Dean whined, stroking his own cock and coming after only a few tugs, aiming for his own chest so he didn't have to clean up the floor.

Gabe whimpered next to him, and Dean turned in time to see Gabe coming on his own leg, ass grinding against the wood floor. "Fuck, Cas. Oh, you're so fuckin' hot. Fucking damn it!"

Cas grunted as he rolled to the side and stretched out on the floor, licking some stray come off his lips before grinning at them, more confidence now that he knew his mates really, really liked it.

Dean crawled over to Cas and kissed him as Gabe got up and walked into the bathroom, likely getting a washcloth to wipe them down.

"Thank you," Dean said when he pulled away, the taste of his mate on his lips. "For telling us about and doing it."

Cas sat up, smiling. "So does this mean you guys would like a repeat performance?"

"Fuck yeah!" Gabe said as he walked back into the room. He crouched next to Dean and gently wiped Cas' face clean before turning to Dean and wiping his belly and chest. He cleaned himself up last, then took the washcloth back into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean said, sitting against the wall next to Cas, "that was... That was really awesome."

Cas' smile didn't fade for a long while.

*

The next day they decided to go on another hike. It was a longer trail than they'd taken before, and they packed a lunch and took water bottles with them.

Cas was wearing shorts, and Dean didn't even realize Cas owned shorts, but he nudged Gabe and they shared looks of 'isn't our mate adorable?'

"Let's take a break," Gabe said two hours into their hike.

They'd climbed a hill and were down in a valley that was more rocky than the one they'd been in the other day. Cas sat down on a stump while Dean lowered himself onto the mossy floor and Gabe sat on a rock. They all took out their water bottles and drank their fill.

"It's quieter out today," Cas said, frowning. "I don't hear as many birds or insects."

"Huh, maybe there's a storm coming in," Dean said, shrugging as he looked up at the sky. There were no clouds to be seen, but that didn't mean something wasn't on the way. He felt the odd sensation of a barometric pressure change in his forehead, telling him he was most likely right about the storm coming in.

Gabe winced, moving off the rock and sitting on the mossy floor like Dean, easing himself down gently.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah. Getting knotted by two different knots in less than an hour left me a little sore, but I'm okay. Just sore."

"You want me to take a look?" Cas asked, serious and not at all lewd in his questioning.

Which for some reason made Dean laugh, and Cas blinked at him, confused.

"Thanks, Cas," Gabe said, smiling. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. The rock was just too hard to sit on. I'm okay."

They finished their bottles of water, then tucked the empties away in their backpacks before hefting themselves up and continuing on their way.

"What smells so sweet?" Gabe asked.

"I know less than nothing about flowers," Dean said, shaking his head. "Smells good though."

"Lilacs," Cas said, a bit of a nostalgic tone to his voice. "They're my favorite."

Dean couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I didn't know you had a favorite flower," he said, wiping some sweat from his forehead before it dripped into his eyes.

"Dad always had a garden," Cas said, then reached out and plucked a tiny flower. He waved it under Dean's nose, then Gabe's. "I helped him with it when I was little, but I kind of lost interest when I was a teenager."

Dean chuckled as Cas tucked the flower into Gabe's hair just above his right ear. It was completely adorable and only added to the enticing scent that was Gabe. Dean scented him again, and something deep inside him settled happily.

Gabe's stomach growled just as they walked into another clearing, and Dean slipped the backpack off, setting it onto the ground.

"Let's eat," Dean said.

"Mother hen," Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

"You complaining?" Dean asked, smirking.

Gabe lowered himself to the ground and stretched out. "Hell no! I'm hungry."

Cas sat down across from Dean and spread his legs, leaning back against a large boulder. Dean glanced down and froze. The shorts were riding up and Cas had nothing on underneath them. Cas' balls were visible, and it made Dean's mouth water, his cock twitch.

"Sandwich?" Gabe asked as he held a wrapped sandwich out to Dean.

Dean was moving before he even really thought about it, crawling to Cas and lowering his head to lick over the exposed sac. Cas gasped, and Dean reached into the right leg of the shorts, finding Cas' cock and rubbing his thumb over the head while he tongued at Cas' balls.

"Aren't your balls getting stuck to your legs as we walk?" Gabe asked, and Dean could see the scrunched nose without even looking at Gabe.

Dean pushed his nose into the crease of Cas' crotch and sniffed, his mate's scent stronger there. Cas was sweaty and warm, his balls soft.

"Yes," Cas said, his cock getting hard. "I was hoping one of you would notice soon. Neither of you looked when we rested before."

Gabe chuckled. "If I would've known, I would've definitely been copping feels as we walked," he said with a mouthful of food.

Cas whimpered, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Yeah, I'd like that. And I thought it would make it easier for both of you to fuck me if you felt like it."

Dean growled as he pushed the shorts out of the way with his nose and sucked on the head of Cas' cock. Cas let out another gasp when Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him down, flat on his back. Dean was hoping Cas hadn't hit his head on the boulder as he went down, but he assumed Gabe would've already been checking Cas out if that had happened.

"I brought lube," Cas said. "The big tube is in my backpack."

Dean pushed the shorts between Cas' ass cheeks, pressing on his hole as he got more and more of Cas' cock into his mouth. The jeans were becoming increasingly tight, and Dean wanted them off, but he didn't want to stop sucking Cas long enough to do it.

"I was hoping one of you would just pounce on me," Cas said, squirming down on Dean's fingers. "We're out in nature and everything smells so good. I've fantasized about something like this ever since Gadreel chased me through the forest and fucked me in the leaves."

Dean growled again, possessiveness flaring in him at the mere mention of Cas' college boyfriend. "Mine," he said around Cas' cock.

"I imagined it would be even better with my mate," Cas said, pressing on the back of Dean's head, trying to get him to move faster. "Stripping each other in the forest and knotting outdoors. Howling out our orgasms in the clean, fresh air."

"Ah, fuck," Dean said after pulling off Cas' cock, his own dick throbbing. Dean sat up and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down to his knees along with his boxer briefs. "Wanna join in?" he asked Gabe before grabbing Cas' backpack and nearly breaking the zipper as he wrenched it open and searched for the lube.

"Too hungry," Gabe said, mouth again full of food. "I'm gonna watch, then I'm gonna fuck Cas later. Some time when he's not expecting it. Push him over a rock or somethin'."

Dean's cock twitched at the image in his head. He wanted to watch it happen. Wanted to hear Cas begging and moaning as Gabe knotted him in the open, where anyone could see them if they were out hiking.

"You want me to take my shorts...," Cas started, but gave up and just chuckled as Dean ripped the shorts at the seam, splitting them and leaving a nice big hole for him to work with.

Dean looked Cas in the eye. "Want me to prep you or just go for it?"

Cas moaned, tilting his hips to allow Dean more access. "Just fuck me."

Dean held the tube up to Cas' hole and pushed the spout in as much as it would go before squeezing. Cas squirmed at the sensation, but then Dean was coating his own cock with lube and tossing the tube somewhere behind them.

"Dean!" Cas cried out as Dean pushed in, the tightness making him shiver with pleasure.

Cas' hole was clenching around him, trying to adjust, but Dean just started fucking, his knot already thick and full, nudging against Cas' hole every time he fucked in. Dean lifted Cas' legs and pushed his knees toward his chest.

"Does your back hurt, Cas?" Gabe asked.

Dean hadn't even thought about the fact that his mate's shirt had ridden up and his back was grinding over the ground.

"No, I'm fine," Cas said.

Dean looked to Gabe. "Can you put the blanket underneath him?" he asked as he let go of Cas' legs, then pulled Cas up onto his lap, still fucking him.

Gabe spread the blanket out, half a sandwich sticking out of his mouth. He grunted when he was done and backed away, plopping back down on the ground and biting off a chunk of the sandwich.

Dean put Cas back down and bent him in half again, fucking him harder than before. Cas reached between his legs to grab his cock, but Dean growled. 

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

Cas looked up at him, frowning. "No what?"

Dean leaned forward, dropping Cas' legs and pinning his wrists to the blanket. "No," he growled before nipping Cas' chin, then down his neck.

The flare of frustration he saw in Cas' eyes made him even harder. Cas never was good at letting partners completely control sex, and since they'd been mated, Dean felt the ease Cas had with them, letting them do things he wouldn't have let anyone else do. Dean wanted more. He wanted to push. He wanted Cas to know he was Dean's and Dean was his. He wanted to dominate until Cas pushed right back. He wanted that fight he knew was in Cas to be let loose.

Dean heard a low rumble in Cas' chest, and it made his hips stutter, his rhythm falter a bit. "Just take it," Dean mumbled against Cas' neck.

He felt the change in his mate immediately, Dean's knot throbbing with arousal as Cas' growl became louder and he bared his teeth, snapping at Dean as Dean pulled back, almost getting bit in the face. Dean angled his hips just so, then pushed in hard, his knot popping inside Cas as he panted.

Cas' growl turned into a howl as his body went rigid, back arching off the blanket, neck straining as he tilted his head back, his cock jerking as he came without ever being touched.

Dean dropped down onto Cas, slowly moving his hips just so he could feel his knot tugging on Cas' rim. Cas relaxed beneath him, both of them still panting. Dean sniffed the air and chuckled.

"Were you touching yourself?" Dean asked.

Gabe sighed. "Yeah. That was too fuckin' hot to just sit by and watch without shoving my hand down my pants." He scooted closer and handed Dean a sandwich. "Here. You guys are probably even more hungry now."

"Thanks," Dean said, letting go of Cas' wrists and grabbing the sandwich. He held it up to Cas' lips, and Cas took a bite, closing his eyes and resting back as he lazily chewed.

"Why are you squirming?" Cas asked after they'd finished the sandwich.

Dean felt his cheeks flush. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Cas asked, frowning.

"I had to pee before I fucked you, and now it's getting uncomfortable," Dean said. "My knot isn't ready to go down yet though."

Cas' frown turned into a mischievous grin. "Well, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. Go ahead."

Dean blinked at his mate for a moment. "Really? My knot isn't going down anytime soon. You're going to start cramping."

"I want your scent marking me," Cas said. "I don't see a down side to this."

Dean groaned, leaning down and tucking his head into the crook of Cas' neck and shoulder. "Love you so fuckin' much."

As he let loose inside Cas, he pushed in deeper, feeling a strong sense of claiming Cas in yet another way as he pissed inside his mate. By the time he finished, he felt so relaxed that he started to drift off, Cas' scent all around him and a hint of Gabe in there too.

Soon his knot started to go down, and he slipped out of Cas, piss and come leaking out onto the blanket.

"You guys wanna take a swim?" Gabe asked.

Dean could smell the wetness in the surrounding area, and he knew without being able to see it that they were near a lake, just like Gabe probably could.

"Only if you can carry me," Cas said, struggling to sit up.

"Would you rather head back?" Gabe asked, wiping his hands off on the blanket as Dean pulled his jeans and boxers up.

Cas huffed. "If I try to walk back with everything drying on me, I'm going to get a rash. I need to wash off."

Dean sat back and watched as Cas got up, just so he could see the mess running down his thighs and soaking into the fabric of his shorts, a quick peek of the puffy, loose hole he'd recently knotted.

Cas started walking north, where the greenery was more lush and had been exposed to more water, leaving Dean and Gabe to clean up their picnic spot and hurry to catch up with him.

Dean chuckled as they made it to the small lake and found their mate already in the water, happily floating on his back, clothes left on the rocks. Dean and Gabe dropped all their things on the same rocks and walked into the lake. It was cold, but not cold enough to make it uncomfortable.

All of them were quiet, enjoying the stillness of the area, feeling closer to nature than they did in the big city. It was calm and unhurried in a way they never felt back home. Everything smelled fresh and alive. Their responsibilities were too far away to even think about them.

*

The sun was going down, and they'd been walking for an hour when Gabe decided he'd had enough and tackled Cas, the two of them tumbling to the ground as Gabe pushed his already-lubed cock into Cas' hole.

Cas tried to wriggle out of his backpack, but Gabe was on top of him, pushing him down, and finally he gave up and just put his head down on his arms, using his arms as a pillow.

Dean was still spent from fucking Cas earlier, but even so he felt his cock twitching. He didn't do anything about it, and instead enjoyed the show. His mates were growling, Gabe fucking Cas hard enough Dean could hear the slapping of their skin, and Cas yelped as Gabe shoved his knot in, Gabe rolling his hips and making Cas gasp as the knot pulled on his rim.

Dean drank from his bottled water, palming his cock through his jeans. There was a pleasant ache in his crotch, and he didn't feel much of an urgency, so he just sat down on a stump and waited while Gabe got the backpack of Cas and nuzzled with him for a while, waiting out his knot.

By the time they made it back to the cabins, the Tran Primes house lights sparkling in the darkness, Dean's muscles were sore in a good way, and he was hungry again. He headed for the cabin, but Gabe stopped him.

"Let's go to the main building," Gabe said.

"Why?" Dean asked, then gestured to Cas' shorts, which were dirty and ripped, his ass on display.

"I need to check him out," Gabe said.

"He's hurt?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Cas said, shaking his head.

Gabe pointed toward the main building. "I'm checking out your ass, and there will be no arguing."

Cas opened his mouth, but then reconsidered and closed it. "Yes, sir," he said, putting a little bit of attitude into it.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, walking behind Cas with Gabe.

"He wasn't prepped well, then took a knot," Gabe said, but held up his hand to stop Dean from saying anything, "and then he took a second knot. I want to check him out and use some ointment on him so we can keep fucking him while we're here. You didn't hurt him, so don't get all ridiculous."

Dean scowled. "I'm not being ridiculous. I'm just worried."

"Well, stop worrying," Gabe said, clapping a hand on Dean's back. "We're all having a lot of sex and if I don't keep up on things, then we won't be able to keep having lots of sex, so we're going to the infirmary."

"I don't want them touching you guys," Dean said, voice nearly a growl.

Gabe's eyes widened, a little surprised, but he shrugged. "Okay. I'm a doctor, so I'll just ask to use the facilities. Tell them I don't need their help."

Dean nodded even though he didn't feel all that confident about Gabe's ability to sweet talk the house doctor into letting them use their infirmary unsupervised. His mates smelled good, and he didn't want anyone else smelling them. They were his.

"Okay, let's go," Dean said as they headed for the main house.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time they walked through the front doors, and it wasn't until a family of seven with their luggage hanging over their shoulders stopped to stare that Dean remembered Cas' ass was on display.

"Back to nature," Dean said, smiling at the family as he pushed Cas toward the office.

Linda wasn't in the office, and only her secretary was there. The secretary's eyes widened, and he stood up from the desk.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"We need access to your medical facility," Gabe said.

"I'll call the doctor," the man said.

"No," Dean said taking an aggressive step toward the man, "just take us to the medical area."

"Dean," Gabe said, warning tone to his voice.

Something inside Dean was getting growly and possessive, and it hit him that if he didn't force himself to calm down, he was going to jump the poor guy for no good reason. He opened his mouth to apologize, but then Cas was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back toward the doorway.

"Kiss me," Cas said before pushing him against the wall.

Dean let Cas distract him while Gabe talked with the man, and soon Gabe was pulling them both out of the office and down a long hallway.

"Where's the twink?" Dean asked, and really he was just being an ass. He needed to stop.

"His name is Jin, and if you see him again you'll address him as such," Gabe said, putting a bit of a growl into his voice as he smacked Dean's ass.

Dean's cheeks flushed, and he kept quiet until they reached a set of double doors with symbols on them he couldn't recognize. Gabe knocked twice, then opened the door and walked in, Cas and Dean following. 

It was a medical bay with more equipment than Dean had seen in a while. It was almost as good as a hospital, and there were sections blocked off by gauze curtains, private areas with tables, and a desk to their left where an older man was sitting. He stood up when he saw them.

"Jin told me you'd be coming," he said, then held a hand out. "My name is Xiang."

"Xiang, nice to meet you," Gabe said. "My name is Gabriel, and these are my mates, Dean and Castiel."

Xiang nodded to each of them. "How may I help you?"

"I'm the medical doctor for the Palo Alto, California Alpha House," Gabe said. "You can call the house to check on that information if you'd like."

"I know of you," Xiang said, smiling pleasantly.

"I'd like to care for my mates in your medical bay," Gabe said. "We're recently mated, and one of us is going into rut, so I'd like all medical personnel to clear out, if that's possible."

The man's eyes widened just as much as Dean's. Rut? One of them was going into rut? They couldn't be. Dean's mates smelled good, but not like they were going into rut.

Maybe Gabe was talking about Cas. Dean leaned in and sniffed his mate, closing his eyes and moaning because yes, Cas smelled extra good. Still, it wasn't the heavy musk of rut.

"I need to get my medical assistant out," Xiang said, taking a step back from them, "and I'll assign two guards to the doors so no one bothers you. If you need anything, anything at all, use this phone," he said as he rummaged through a drawer and pulled a cordless phone out, setting it on the desktop. "Someone will answer and get you anything you want. They'll leave it by the doors."

"Thank you, Xiang," Gabe said.

Dean watched Gabe smiling at the doctor and felt a sudden urge to pull Gabe closer and growl at the doctor, but he controlled himself. It was silly, and Xiang wasn't even smiling back. In fact, the doctor was looking at the floor.

"I'll get my assistant and leave you," Xiang said, backing away from them.

Dean felt better as soon as the doctor moved away, and he waited for the man and his assistant -- a very nervous and twitchy woman who wouldn't even lift her head to look their way -- to leave them alone.

"Get on the table," Gabe said, pulling Cas toward the first private area.

Cas climbed onto the table and tried to relax. It was obvious he wasn't happy about being on the table, he was going to do it because Gabe wanted it, and both Dean and Cas would do pretty much anything their mate wanted.

Gabe used a rolling cart like it was a shopping cart, pushing it around as he piled supplies on it. "Pull the stirrups out," he said over his shoulder.

Dean knew exactly where the stirrups were because he and Gabe had fucked on the table back at the Palo Alto Alpha House, and Gabe had locked Dean's feet into the stirrups, fucking him with a surgical mask over his mouth. Dean had never imagined he'd find medical play hot before, but that had changed his mind.

"Do you want his clothes off?" Dean asked.

"It's not necessary," Gabe said, piling more supplies onto the cart.

Dean pulled the stirrups out, then lifted Cas' left foot and put the boot down onto the metal. "Do I need to strap him down like you did me when we were playing?"

Cas sat up on his elbows, eyes wide. "No!"

"No, he'll be good for me," Gabe said.

Dean put Cas' right foot onto the other foot hold and ran his hand over Cas' inner thigh, calming his mate. "It's gonna be okay, Cas."

Cas nodded. "I know," he said, giving Dean a small smile.

Gabe rolled the cart over to the table, then kicked the rolling stool toward the table before sitting down. "Okay, I need you to watch everything I do," he said to Dean. "You're going to need to do this to me."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding.

"You doing okay, Cas?" Gabe asked, patting his thigh.

Cas relaxed back onto the table. "Yes."

Dean could hear two people walk up to the doors, but they didn't open them. It must've been the guards. He didn't want them there even though they were only doing their job. He wanted the whole building empty. No one needed to come near his mates.

Gabe picked up a tube of lube and squeezed some of the lube onto his right index finger. "First you need to look at the outside. Look for any redness, breaks in the skin, or bruising."

Cas' hole clenched as Gabe ran his index finger over it, then gently pushed in. His hole was pink and puffy, but it wasn't red, and Dean didn't see any breaks in the skin, though Cas did have some bruising on the backs of his legs.

Gabe ran his finger around inside Cas, moving slowly. "Move the pad of your finger over the muscle. That's where most skin breaks happen, especially during rough sex. If you're not sure about something, you'll need to use a speculum and look at it."

"Gabe," Cas said softly.

"It's okay," Gabe said, leaning over and kissing Cas' inner left thigh. "I can feel that nothing is wrong and I'm not going to use the speculum."

"I don't like it," Cas said.

"I know, baby," Gabe said, then pushed his finger deeper inside Cas. "You need to gently run your finger over the prostate. You know what ours normally feel like, so just check to see if it's too hard, too soft, or if we show any discomfort when you're touching it."

"Okay," Dean said, nodding.

"Does any of this hurt or pinch, Cas?" Gabe asked.

"No," Cas said, shaking his head. "It aches, but I've been knotted a lot, so that's to be expected."

Gabe pulled his finger out, then grabbed a different tube off the rolling tray and squeezed some of the ointment onto his fingers. "This is a triple antibiotic ointment, and even though he doesn't have broken skin or anything, it'll help the swelling and soreness."

Gabe gently pushed his finger back in before pulling it out and swiping the ointment over Cas' hole. They helped Cas get out of the stirrups and off the table.

"Okay, get your clothes off," Gabe said to Dean.

"I haven't been knotted recently," Dean said.

"This morning isn't recent?" Gabe asked, frowning.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you checked me out after that."

"Patronize me," Gabe said, patting the table. "You know I get a kick out of medical play."

Dean's knot tingled, and he felt a pressure building again. He tried to ignore it, but as he undressed, it started to ache. He got onto the table and put his feet in the stirrups, his right hand moving down to cup his knot.

"You okay?" Gabe asked as he ran his lubed finger over Dean's hole.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I must be really horny or something with all the knotting going on."

"Is your knot sore?" Gabe asked.

Dean flinched, hissing as Gabe pushed into his hole. He didn't remember it being that painful before. Maybe he had a small tear or bruising like Gabe had been looking for in Cas. "Yeah. It didn't really stop feeling heavy after you fucked Cas earlier, and now it feels like it's going to explode if it gets any worse."

Gabe brushed over his prostate, and Dean nearly jumped right off the table. "Sorry," Gabe said, resting his left hand on Dean's belly. "Try and stay still for me."

Dean hissed as Gabe pushed on his prostate. It felt like he was poking into it with a pin, and Dean tried to pull away, gritting his teeth. "What the fuck is that?"

"I'm only using my finger," Gabe said as he pulled his finger out.

"Am I done?" Dean asked.

Gabe nodded. "All set."

"Okay, your turn," Dean said as he slid off the table.

Gabe undressed, but Dean left his own clothes off. For some reason he didn't want them touching his body. His dick ached and his legs were sore. There was another ache in the pit of his pelvic area that was distracting, but he ignored it in favor of making sure his mate was okay.

Mates. He had two. But he couldn't see them both. He spun around, eyes wide, but Cas was standing by the next table, and he smiled calmly at Dean.

"Get over here so I can see both of you," Dean said, and after he said it he realized it was a harsh demand, so he pulled Cas to him and kissed him. "Sorry. I just like being able to see both of you at the same time."

"It's okay, Dean," Cas said as they pulled apart. "I'll stand right here with my hand on Gabe while you examine him."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said as he lifted Gabe's balls out of the way and looked at his mate's hole.

It wasn't red or puffy, and there were no sores or bruises. No breaks in the skin. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers, then repeated the process Gabe had used on both he and Cas by first circling the area to check with the pad of his finger, then gently pushing inside. He couldn't feel anything unusual inside either, and Gabe didn't flinch or complain, even when Dean rubbed over his prostate.

The longer he touched Gabe, the more he realized his mate didn't smell enough like him, and he started growling. Cas smelled like him, and Gabe should too.

"What do you need, Dean?" Gabe asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"You don't smell like me," Dean said, but his voice was more of a low growl.

"I _want_ to smell like you," Gabe said, then smirked. "Maybe we could do it in a really fun way."

Dean's knot was throbbing, his balls aching, and he winced as his cock started leak, the base nearly bursting with pressure. He looked down, surprised to find his cock was flushed like he'd been fucking someone for a while. "Uhm, okay," he said, backing away from the table.

Cas helped Gabe get off the table and they turned to look at him, Cas' eyes widening.

"Man, it's fuckin' sore," Dean said, grimacing as he cupped his dick with his right hand, the tip leaking onto the floor.

"Can you wait to fuck me until we get back to the cabin?" Gabe asked.

Dean didn't know why Gabe sounded worried. He was just horny. Not a big deal. "Yeah. I mean, I want to fuck you, but it'll be more comfortable fucking on the bed."

"Okay," Gabe said, then turned to Cas. "Can you use the phone to get a hold of the doctor and tell him we need a clear path to the cabin?"

Cas nodded, then hurried to the front desk.

Dean held his hands out at his sides. "What's wrong? Why do we need a clear path? Public nudity isn't a big deal."

"C'mere," Gabe said, reaching out to Dean, and when Dean took him by the hand, he pulled Dean close and kissed him.

Dean moaned, his cock jerking as he ran his hands over his mate's back and held him close. Gabe was warm and smelled good, even though there wasn't nearly enough of Dean's scent on him, and he wanted to be closer, wanted to be in him. Wanted Gabe all around him.

"Gonna fuck you so good," Dean said against Gabe's lips between kisses. "Gonna have you hangin' off my knot all night long."

Gabe grunted as Dean pushed him against the table and wrapped his right hand around Gabe's cock, squeezing him.

"Dean?" Gabe said.

Dean looked up at his mate. "Yeah, baby?"

"I want you to chase me," Gabe said.

Dean's cock twitched, and the sensation almost took him to his knees. He winced, catching himself before he just threw Gabe to the floor and jammed his knot into his mate's hole.

Gabe slid out from between Dean and the table, but Dean crowded Gabe up against the table, not ready to let his mate go yet.

"Cas? We good to go?" Gabe asked over his shoulder.

Cas was at the doors, opening them wide, and Dean was relieved to see no one was out in the hallway.

Gabe cupped Dean's cheeks in his hands, turning his head so he could look Dean in the eye. "Cas is going to be right behind us. I want you to scent me, focus on me, and then I'm gonna run to the cabin. If you catch up to me before we make it inside, you can fuck me, but you gotta get us inside, okay?"

Dean nodded, unable to speak he was so turned on. His cock was throbbing, and he wanted to be inside his mates. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

Gabe pushed Dean back, then started walking to the door. Dean took a step, but Gabe turned and growled. Dean frowned, not sure what was going on.

"Stay," Gabe said, and Dean whined. "You're going to give me a head start. As soon as I get through the door, you can chase me. Got it?"

Dean nodded, eyes welling up with tears because his dick hurt so fucking badly that even the thought of his mate leaving the room made everything worse. He needed his mates. Both of them. Needed them near him, touching him. He needed to be inside them, claiming them all over again, washing away every trace of anyone else who had every touched his mates.

Gabe backed up until he was in the doorway, then he turned and ran. Dean growled, charging after him, and he could hear Cas not far behind. He ran through the lobby, relieved when no one else was there to challenge him for his mate.

Dean roared as he ran out the front door and his mate was already rounding the corner of the building, heading for their cabin. Gabe was quick when he wanted to be, and Dean ran faster, needing his mate. Needing him more than he needed to breathe.

Gabe ran through the grass, hopping over the fence between the main house and the cabins. Dean was panting, snorting as he ran, his cock so hard it was slapping against his stomach and thighs.

Dean howled when he ran into the courtyard of their cabin and found Gabe desperately trying to open the front door. It was locked, and Gabe must've forgotten. Dean pounced, smashing Gabe against the door, the both of them going down to the hard wood of the porch.

Gabe grunted as Dean pulled his legs open and shoved his cock into his hole, Gabe flat on his tummy, lifting his ass up so Dean could do what he wanted.

Cas got the door open, and Dean pulled Gabe up against him, getting them both on their feet and nearly carrying Gabe over the threshold.

Dean didn't make it to the bedroom, but Gabe hadn't told him he had to get there, only that he had to fuck him inside the cabin, so Dean carried him to the nearest surface, which was the kitchen table, and pushed Gabe down over it, leaning down and biting the back of Gabe's neck as he fucked into him, almost turning the table on its side.

His knot felt like it was going to explode. It was throbbing and burning, and he whimpered, biting Gabe hard enough he tasted blood. He shoved his knot in, his mate howling beneath him as Dean filled him with his load, grinding against Gabe's ass, then pulling back just to feel Gabe hanging off his knot.

Gabe was panting, and his mates were talking, but Dean couldn't figure out what they were saying. Cas' hands were on his arms, then his face, turning him as he spoke, but Dean still couldn't understand. He couldn't remember when he'd let go of Gabe's neck, but then Cas was pulling him toward the bedroom, and Dean had his arms wrapped around Gabe, carrying him even though he really wanted to let Gabe just dangle off his knot.

Cas pulled them down to the bed, and Dean draped himself over Gabe, lazily rotating his hips, grinning when Gabe gasped and squirmed beneath him.

Dean saw the smile on Cas' face, and he smiled back, the musky, heavy smell of his mates filling his senses and making his knot swell even more.

Cas didn't fight him as Dean grabbed him and shoved him down over Gabe, straddling him. Dean pushed him forward until Cas was almost riding the back of Gabe's head, then he pulled Cas' ass cheeks apart and licked over his hole.

He pulled back and spit out the taste of the ointment. It was still in his mate, and Dean didn't like it. Not at all. He growled, and Cas started to pull away, but Dean growled louder, pushing him back down.

Cas tilted his ass up, offering himself to Dean, so Dean sucked on his hole, pulling out more of that awful ointment before turning and spitting it out onto the bed. He did it a few more times until he was satisfied the ointment was mostly gone.

Dean hummed happily, then pushed his fingers into Cas' hole. Cas held still, letting Dean do whatever he wanted, and Dean just hooked his fingers inside Cas, pulling gently on Cas' rim with two fingers as he settled against his mates, closing his eyes and resting his head on Cas' ass.

He was going to fuck Cas as soon as his knot went down, and he needed to keep Cas there until then. Cas might try to leave if Dean let go of him, but he held tight, his thumb rubbing over Cas' taint.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt so content, so happy. He had everything he needed, and nothing was going to take it away from him. Anything that would even think of trying wouldn't live to see another day. Dean would make sure of it.

*

Sounds started filtering in, and Dean opened his eyes, whining when his knot started to ache again. Gabe was on one side of him and Cas on the other, and Dean sat up, not sure what had happened after he fucked Gabe. He was under the covers and Gabe was sleeping, but Cas was looking up at him.

"He okay?" Dean asked Cas.

Cas nodded. "Yeah, he really enjoyed that. You were really hot."

Dean chuckled, then winced as his cock twitched, his knot throbbing. "Fuck. Hurts again."

Gabe sat up, pulling Dean in for a kiss, eyes not even fully open yet after his nap. When he pulled away, he was smiling. "Feel better?"

Dean nodded. "Better than before."

"Have you never had a rut before?" Gabe asked.

Dean scrunched up his nose. "Rut? Yeah. I had one when I was a teenager and a few since then, but this wasn't anything like that."

"Welcome to post-mating rut," Gabe said, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Dean's cock.

"Ah, fuck," Dean whined, hips bucking forward. "Did I hurt you?"

Gabe shook his head. "No. That was totally fuckin awesome. You were rough and possessive. You growled. You bit me until I bled. You fucked me so hard I swear I saw stars. And your knot. Fuck, your fuckin' knot was so fuckin' big I think a baseball bat up my ass would've been smaller. Damn, that was fuckin' hot."

Dean chuckled. "It's a good thing you liked it. I'm gonna be doin' it quite a lot over the next few days if this is a rut."

"Do I get a turn?" Cas asked, a little unsure.

Dean frowned. "Why wouldn't you?" he asked. "You're my mate. Of course I want to knot you."

Cas' lips turned up into a small smile. "You can chase me if you want."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "That _was_ fun, but it fuckin' hurt every time my dick flopped around. I'd rather just fuck your brains out here in bed. Shove my knot into you," he said as he got to his knees, a rushing sound filling his ears.

Cas' eyes widened as Dean grabbed his legs and spread them open wide, yanking him down until Cas fell back flat on the bed.

"Mine," Dean growled as he moved back and forth, dragging his cock over Cas' balls, the tip leaking onto the underside of Cas' cock.

Gabe reached between them, and if it had been anybody else, they would've lost an arm, but Dean let Gabe coat his cock with lube, then push his fingers into Cas' hole while Dean leaned down to kiss over Cas' belly.

"Want you to fuck me," Dean said to Gabe. "I wanna get my knot inside him, but then I want you to fuck me."

"You sure?" Gabe asked, a worried look in his eyes. "It doesn't feel good to get fucked when you're in rut."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, because most alphas don't like getting fucked in the first place."

"No, it's because your ass actually tightens up," Gabe said.

Dean growled. "Stupid fuckin' pussies."

Gabe flinched back, a flash of hurt in his expression. "Sorry."

Dean shook his head. "Not you," he said, grabbing Gabe and pulling him close, kissing his forehead because Gabe shouldn't ever be sorry. Shouldn't ever flinch back from Dean. "Fuckin' pussy alphas who are too macho to take it up the ass. You're my mates. Wanna be inside you and you guys to be inside me as much as possible."

"Okay," Gabe said, smiling. "Just let me know when you want me to fuck you, and until then I'll watch the show."

Dean smirked. "Gonna be the dirty pervert in the corner? The guy strokin' his cock while he spies on the couple fuckin' in their honeymoon suite?"

Gabe moaned, then nodded. "Fuck yeah!" he said as he scooted back, resting against the headboard and tossing the blanket off, spreading his legs as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

"He's gonna watch us, Cas," Dean whispered as he lifted Cas' legs and hooked them over his shoulders. "Fuckin' dirty pervert's gonna play with his dick while he spies on us."

Cas' cock was hard, a bead of precome oozing out of the tip. He squirmed as Dean reached between his legs and pushed his fingers in. "No! Don't! Want you to fuck me open. Make it hurt."

Dean groaned, grabbing his cock and slapping it down on Cas' cock and balls, making Cas hiss and flinch. He liked the way Cas was moving, so Dean did it again, Cas' face screwing up in pain as his balls were thumped with Dean's cock, but Cas' cock was still hard, still leaking.

"Wanna feel my knot inside you?" Dean asked, dragging the head of his cock over Cas' hole.

"Yeah," Cas said, using his heels to pull Dean closer, trying to get more.

"It's big," Dean said with a smirk. "Gonna hurt."

Cas whimpered, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Dean inside him, but Dean just kept teasing.

"Please!" Cas cried out, getting frustrated, his brow furrowing.

"Please what?" Dean asked, his knot throbbing again, and he hadn't even noticed it stop, but he sure as hell noticed it once the pressure was building again.

"Fuck me! Shove your knot inside me!" Cas said, squirming back and forth, arching his back as he tried to move just right, tried to make Dean's cock slip inside him.

Dean pushed inside, not stopping until he bottomed out, his knot against Cas' rim, Cas clenching around him as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

Cas was panting, teeth clenched as he reached up and grabbed at Dean's hair, pulling him down. "Fuck me!"

Dean eased back, then shoved in deep, his knot pushing against Cas' rim, making Cas whine. Dean could hear Gabe stroking his cock, the bed shaking with the movement.

Cas cried out as Dean bit his chest, growling against his skin and bucking forward and shoving his knot inside Cas, making Cas cry out all over again.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, and suddenly Cas was bucking, his entire body jerking as he came all over his stomach, ass clenching around Dean and surprised little whimpers and gasps falling from his lips.

Dean pulled back, and Cas sobbed as the knot pulled on his rim, Cas so sensitive and fucking turned on that everything Dean did made him twitch and jerk beneath him.

Cas frowned at him as Dean pushed his legs off his shoulders, then lifted him, but as soon as Dean slammed him against the headboard and started rutting against him, grinding them into the headboard, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, his legs around Dean's middle, and pressed his forehead against Dean's, gasping and grunting as the frames on the wall rattled.

Dean couldn't pull back out very far without hurting both of them, but that didn't stop him from bucking against Cas, pushing his knot in as far as it would go before pulling back just a bit, Cas' rim clenching around the thick knot inside him before Dean bucked forward again.

"Fuck," Dean growled, nudging Cas' head to the right, then biting down on his right shoulder, teeth deep enough that he tasted blood. He bucked forward again and tensed, his body locking up as his orgasm hit him. "Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Dean cried out, fucking into Cas so hard one of the picture frames fell off the wall and smashed to the floor.

Gabe was still stroking himself, but as Dean shivered, coming down from his orgasm, Gabe got to his knees. "Want me to fuck you now or do you want to watch while I jerk off?"

"Fuck me," Dean said, nodding. "Want you inside me."

Gabe crawled around behind Dean, and Dean winced as a slick finger pushed into him. He was tight and he forced himself to relax, shifting his hips to let Gabe in. Gabe pushed a second finger in, and Dean growled at the pain.

"Just get inside me," Dean snarled.

Gabe's fingers pulled out, then Dean felt something larger nudging against his hole. He grit his teeth, then bit down on Cas' shoulder as Gabe slowly pushed his cock in.

"Fuck!" Dean whined. "Fuck, it fuckin' hurts!"

Gabe froze. "You want me to stop?"

Dean panted, shaking his head. "No. I want you inside me. Wanna feel you inside me."

"Okay, try and relax," Gabe said, his left hand on Dean's shoulder. He placed kisses over Dean's back, then slowly started pushing in again.

Dean bucked forward, trying to get away from the pain, his asshole stretching so much Dean wondered if he was going to tear. "Just your dick! Quit trying to push your fingers in too!"

Gabe stopped. "It's just my dick. It feels bigger because you're tight, but I promise it's just my dick."

"Shit," Dean hissed. "So fuckin' big. Just push it in. C'mon. Get it in."

Cas squeezed around him, leaning forward to kiss Dean and licking into his mouth. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the pressure on his knot as his mate sucked on his tongue. Dean whimpered into Cas' mouth as Gabe bottomed out.

"I'm going to move now," Gabe said, then slowly started fucking Dean.

Dean whined, flinching forward as Gabe pushed forward. "Fuck!" he growled.

"Dean, you don't have to do this," Gabe said, running his hands over Dean's heated skin. "Cas and I can take turns getting fucked by you. Believe me, we're not missing out here."

"'M not a fuckin' pussy," Dean growled.

Gabe kissed the back of Dean's neck. "I know you're not."

Cas bumped his nose into Dean's cheek, then smiled at him. "It's just us," he said softly. "We make our own rules and do what we want. If you want us all to be inside one another, that's what we'll do, but don't do this if it's because you're trying to prove something. You have _nothing_ to prove."

Dean sighed. "I don't care if it hurts. I don't know if it's because I mated two people instead of one, but whatever it is, I've got this craving, something raw and deep inside my gut, in the knot of my dick that says I need both of you right now, even if it hurts."

"Okay," Gabe said, resting his cheek on Dean's shoulder, "then I'll just stay right like this. I don't need to come, and if all you need is the connection, then we'll stay like this until you're done."

"But you want to come," Dean said.

"He doesn't care," Cas said, shaking his head. "Neither of us care, and before you start denying it, you know you'd feel the same way if it was one of us."

"Besides," Gabe said, then chuckled against Dean's skin, "do you have _any_ idea how fuckin' hot it is? How amazing you smell and how mindblowingly awesome the sex was when you chased me and fucked me over the table? You couldn't even wait to get me into the bedroom! You fuckin' carried me into the cabin with your dick already inside me!"

"I came just watching you," Cas said, grinning.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, then chuckled. "I wish I would've known. Wish I could've watched you. Were you even touching yourself?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah, as soon as we got inside and I closed the door, I started jerking off. I don't know if you could hear him, but Gabe was moaning and begging the whole time you fucked him. I've never heard anything like it outside of porn, and even then you can always tell it's fake. Gabe wasn't faking it."

"No, I wasn't," Gabe said. "That was one of the hottest things that has ever happened to me in my life."

Cas squeezed around him again. "And you fucking me against the wall? Too impatient to get your knot into me that you just shoved it in and _then_ fucked me? Biting and growling while you fucked me so hard the picture fell off the wall? I think I could use that for masturbatory material for the rest of my life."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, that does sound like a hell of a lot of fun."

Gabe rubbed his nose through Dean's hair, scenting him. "And we get to do that over and over again for the next three days."

"We're only scheduled to be here for another day," Dean said, frowning.

Cas smiled, completely pleased with himself. "I called the office and booked us for the next four days."

"You're awesome," Dean said, then kissed his mate.

"He did that while you were passed out and stuck inside me," Gabe said, chuckling. "Our mate is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, he is," Dean said, then leaned back and bonked his head into Gabe's. "And so is _our_ mate. Ya know, mine and Cas'."

"I _am_ awesome," Gabe said, chuckling. "Although my dick is getting a little soft. I'm gonna slip out if I don't move."

"Go ahead," Dean said. "I want you inside me until my knot gets small enough to pull out of Cas."

"It's gonna hurt," Gabe warned.

"I'll live," Dean said, shrugging. "I want you to come inside me."

"Yeah?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Go easy. No rough stuff, but yeah, come inside me."

"It's not gonna take long," Gabe said. "You guys smell so good, and your ass is so tight I was trying to run through baseball statistics in my head to keep from coming before."

"Baseball?" Dean asked just as Cas frowned and said, "You don't know any baseball statistics."

Gabe groaned, carefully fucking Dean. "Yeah, that's how hard I was trying to keep my cool! I was coming up with statistics for a game I know next to nothing about."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, the pain in his ass worse than before. "Fuck," he said, leaning more heavily against Cas. "Don't knot me!" he said.

"I won't," Gabe said. "I'm poppin' a knot, but I promise I won't push it in."

"Fuck, why can't I fuckin' relax?!" Dean growled into Cas' neck.

"It's biology," Gabe said, voice strained. "You can't help it. Fuck, so fuckin' tight. Dean, tell me if you want me to stop. Fuck."

"C'mon," Dean said, tilting his ass back, hoping to ease the pressure and pain, but it didn't. "Go with it. It's gotta feel amazing."

"Fuck!" Gabe whined, bucking forward and nudging his knot against Dean's hole.

Dean whined, but then Gabe was coming, and he hadn't shoved his knot in. Dean let out a shaky breath, relieved. "That hurt so much my knot went down already," he said as he gently pulled back, slipping out of Cas.

Gabe backed away, pulling out of Dean. "Are you okay?" he asked, then grabbed Dean and pushed him down to the bed. "Stupid me, asking you when I know you won't tell me. Just gonna look for myself."

Dean rolled his eyes as Gabe pushed him onto his stomach. "Why did I have to pick such bossy mates?" he grumbled.

Gabe spread his cheeks, then very gently pushed a finger inside him. "You love it."

Dean winced. "Not right now I don't. Get your finger outta there!"

"Quit your complaining," Gabe said, moving inside Dean. "I've worked on trauma patients who were fucked during a rut. It's easy to tear when your muscles are so tight back here, and I want to make sure you're okay."

Dean settled, letting Gabe do whatever he wanted to do. He knew his mate wouldn't stop until he was satisfied Dean was okay.

"If you want us to keep fucking you throughout this rut," Gabe said, pulling his finger out, "I'm going to check you every time."

"Yes, sir," Dean said, smirking. "Are you going to check my dick too?"

Gabe rolled him over. "I suppose I have to. I _am_ your doctor."

Dean chuckled as Gabe pretended to examine his cock. He belly laughed when Cas joined in, insisting that he needed to check Dean's balls. It was a very thorough examination.

*

Dean was panting, forcing himself to stay in place even though all he wanted to do was pull away. He flinched forward, then winced. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Can I stop now, please?" Cas asked, frustration in his tone of voice.

Dean shook his head. "No, just push it in all the way."

"This is my finger," Cas said.

Dean groaned, burying his face in the blankets. "Thought it was your dick."

"No, and I'm putting a stop to this," Cas said, pulling the finger out and turning Dean over.

"No, just try again," Dean said, trying to roll back onto his stomach.

Cas growled, and Dean froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing up, because it hadn't been a friendly growl. It was a warning, and even though Dean was in the middle of a rut, he knew better than to fuck with Cas when he made a noise like that.

Dean looked up at Cas. "I don't care if it hurts," he said for the millionth time.

" _I_ do," Cas said, pain in his eyes. "You keep pushing us to do this, but it's obvious you aren't enjoying it at all and that it hurts."

Gabe walked into the bedroom, having just finished showering and changing into his pajamas. "What's wrong?"

"He's _still_ trying to get me to fuck him," Cas said, nearly snarling the words.

Gabe climbed onto the bed and sat down to Dean's right. "What is it you need?" he asked.

Dean sighed. "I want you guys to fuck me! I want you-oomph," he said, Cas' hand over his mouth shutting him up quickly.

"Don't tell us what you want us to do," Cas said as he pulled his hand away from Dean's mouth. "Tell us what need you have inside you that's driving you to want this."

"There's nothing else!" Dean said, eyes going wide. "I need you guys inside me and I need to be inside you!"

"Okay, but maybe there's more than one way to get what you need," Cas said, running his fingers over Dean's left arm.

Dean's dick was hard, and his knot was aching, and he just fucking wanted the thing inside his gut to be happy. The thing that was telling him he needed both his mates.

"I don't know what else to do," Dean said, and the stupid fucking tears were welling up in his eyes again. He couldn't remember ever being as emotional as he'd been the last two days, and he hated it.

"Let us take care of you," Gabe said, giving him a small smile. "Let us take care of our mate, because that's what we all do for each other."

Dean nodded. "Okay." And even just saying the word, handing it all over to them changed something inside him, and he breathed a sigh of relief as his mates moved him to the middle of the bed and spread his legs and arms out.

He was naked, and so was Cas, but he wasn't going to make any demands, and he was going to let his mates do what they wanted. If it didn't work out, he could always ask for a change, but he trusted them.

Dean groaned as Cas straddled his hips and positioned Dean's cock before sitting on it, warmth and tightness encasing his cock. It was only part of what he wanted, but it helped, and he closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall.

Gabe pressed on his lips, and Dean opened obediently, opening his eyes when, instead of fingers, Gabe's cock was slowly pushed into his mouth.

Dean whimpered, finally understanding what his mates had meant by other ways to get what he needed. He'd never even thought of it himself, and he felt silly for the lapse, but he didn't have long to kick himself before the feeling of right and good and perfect and _mates mine mates they're mine_ settled inside him and he lost himself in it.

Gabe was moving too slowly, too gently, and Dean reached up and grabbed his mate's ass, pulling him closer. Gabe put his hands on the bed over Dean's head and started fucking his face as Cas moved faster on his cock, both of them using him, and it felt amazing. It was perfect. It was sating the thing inside him that hadn't been content since Dean's asshole had gotten too tight for either of his mates to fuck him without a whole lot of pain.

Dean fucked up into Cas, his knot already swollen, and one more hard drop down shoved his knot inside Cas, Cas' hole clenching around him. 

Gabe's cock was hitting the back of his throat, and Dean wanted to be smothered by it. Wanted Gabe to fuck him so hard he felt it for days.

He felt a finger tap his forehead, and that was all the warning he got before Gabe was coming down his throat, tactile signals working better over the last couple days than words because sometimes Dean's rut overtook him and he couldn't hear a damn thing other than the rushing in his ears.

Dean hummed happily as Gabe pulled out of him and kissed him, and then his mates were rearranging him on the bed until they were all comfortable, and they fell asleep with Dean's knot still inside Cas and Gabe's finger in Dean's mouth.

*

"So you actually like this?" Dean asked, naked and sitting on the overstuffed chair in the living room area of the cabin. An old movie was playing on the big screen TV, and Cas was munching on chips and dip over on the couch.

Gabe squirmed on his lap. "Fuck yeah!" he said, completely relaxed and content to just sit there on Dean's knot. "You should try it sometime. If you're doing it because you want to and not because you have to, maybe you'd like it."

"I mean, it wasn't horrible," Dean said, remembering when Nick had made him sit on his cock while he watched TV. "I was irritated at the situation, and I didn't really see how it was anything other than a power move."

"Until you had your own cock warmed?" Gabe asked, and Dean knew he was smirking even though he couldn't see Gabe's face.

"Yeah," Dean said, pulling the blanket up so his mate wouldn't get cold.

"Once your knot goes down and you start to lose your erection," Gabe said, then squeezed his hole around Dean's cock, "I'll just start doing this and you'll get hard again."

Dean groaned, closing his eyes as he let his head flop back against the chair. "And you don't feel objectified?"

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah, but that's part of what makes it really fuckin' hot. It's dirty and callous in a way that I _know_ isn't really how you feel about me. Think about it. You growl out some really nasty shit when you're fucking us, but do you mean all of it?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "It's fun to think of making you guys hang off my knot as I go around doing other things, but I wouldn't do that to you."

"So I know you wouldn't just think of me as a toy or a dick sweater," Gabe said, then clenched around him again, "but playing around with the idea in a safe setting is really hot."

"Yeah," Cas said with a mouthful of chips, "and Nick loves you and thought you liked it. He never meant it to be degrading. Now that you know, trying it again would probably feel completely different."

Dean thought about how Nick's face had dropped when he found out Dean hadn't really asked for it. How devastated the man had been when he found out he'd been fed lies and had done things to Dean that Dean never wanted.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Dean said.

"I usually am," Gabe said.

Dean snorted, digging a finger into Gabe's side and making his mate giggle and squirm under the blanket. Dean let his hand trail down Gabe's stomach, then he lightly traced over Gabe's cock and over his balls, smiling when Gabe's hole clenched.

"I think maybe we should objectify Cas too," Dean said, grinning.

Cas set the bowl of chips down on the coffee table and scooted forward on the couch. "What would you like me to do?"

Dean felt a little tug in his chest because it was just adorable, and he wanted to hold his mates and never let them go. "Gabe needs his cock warmed too. He's getting cold even though we've got a blanket."

Cas slid off the couch and crawled over to them. He hadn't meant it to be sexy, but it was all the same. Cas never noticed when he did things like that, and that made it even hotter. Cas didn't take the blanket off them, and instead he crawled under it.

Dean was having none of it. He wanted to see, so he pushed the blanket onto the floor. Cas already had Gabe's cock in his mouth, his arms resting on Gabe's thighs. Gabe's cock wasn't hard, so Cas didn't have trouble breathing.

"He's going to miss the end of the movie," Dean said.

"My cockwarmer?" Gabe asked innocently.

Dean snorted. "Yeah."

"He's already seen this like fifty times," Gabe said. "I remember him making me sit there and watch it all the way through when we were, what, seven? He was sure I'd like it, but it gave me nightmares, so mom told me I couldn't watch it until I was a few years older."

"Arsenic and Old Lace gave you nightmares?" Dean asked, chuckling.

"Hey, the big guy is scary and he tortured his brother when they were kids!" Gabe said. "That's not scary?!"

"Oh, okay, I thought you were scared of the little old ladies," Dean said.

Gabe didn't respond, so Dean poked him in the side again. "Okay! Okay! The little old ladies scared the shit out of me too!"

Cas sat back, Gabe's cock falling out of his mouth as Cas laughed. "He slept with the lights on for a few weeks after that."

"Yeah, well, you were no help," Gabe grumbled.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, grinning.

"I kept offering him cups of grape juice," Cas said in between chuckles, "and I'd tell him it was elderberry wine."

Dean let out a bark of laughter, then he covered Gabe's left ear. "Oops, sorry! I did that right in your ear," he said as he laughed more.

"It's okay," Gabe said, chuckling. "It's a good story."

"I'm just imagining you freaking out over grape juice," Dean said, wiping away a few stray tears of laughter. "And here's Cas, all innocent looking and being the good little boy who offers his friend grape juice. The grownups probably just... oh man, that's awesome. He looked so sweet and innocent as a kid. And here he is scaring the shit out of you."

"Yeah, it happened like three or four times before my mom believed me," Gabe said, smacking Cas' arm. "I was always getting into trouble, but Cas was the good little boy. That cute little smile. He could get away with shit."

"I didn't do a lot of bad stuff," Cas said, shaking his head, "so it made it even easier to get away with things when I _did_ do them."

"Did you get in trouble?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. "No. The one time I made him pee his pants, and I felt really bad, so I stopped."

Dean covered his face with his left hand and laughed even harder. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh, but that's really fuckin' funny! Pissed his pants! Why did you piss your pants?! What did he do to you?"

Gabe chuckled. "Nothing. We were just sitting there eating lunch and mom set down a cup of juice."

"No! No! Don't tell me it was grape juice!" Dean said, giggling.

"I didn't realize it until it was in my mouth," Gabe said. "I spit it back into the cup and started crying, pissing my pants at the table."

"His mom was in the other room," Cas said, "and he wasn't sobbing loud enough for her to hear. I felt so bad I drank the whole cup of juice even after he'd spit it out just to show him it wasn't poisoned."

"Which only made me more upset because I thought Cas was poisoned," Gabe said.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Dean said, wiping at his eyes.

"I told him I wouldn't do it again," Cas said. "I apologized and helped him change his clothes. His mom never found out."

"Which was a good thing," Gabe said. "You would've gotten spanked for that."

"Yeah," Cas said, nodding. "I _should've_ gotten spanked for it. That was a really mean thing to do."

Gabe shrugged. "We were kids. You do dumb shit when you're a kid. Once you realized how much it upset me, you stopped. And that's because you really are a nice guy. Always have been."

Cas smiled up at Gabe. "You're easy to be nice to," he said, then leaned forward and sucked Gabe's cock back into his mouth, resting his head on Gabe's thigh.

Dean didn't care that he'd lost his erection during the story, didn't care his knot had gone down, and he was content to just be with his mates. It felt good. Felt like home. Connected to his two mates and comfortable in their own pocket away from the world.

Thinking about it, he was almost sad they had to leave the next day, but he was also excited to get back to their real home and family. Excited to start out their mated life together and fall into their daily routines.

He wasn't sure how it would feel, integrating their mated status back into the house, but he wasn't worried. Whatever came their way, they'd deal with it.

And he couldn't wait to get home and see his mates with everyone else in the house. The urgency and possessiveness had started ebbing away earlier that morning, and his desire to watch his mates get fucked by other house members had him getting hard every time he thought about it.

They had a lot to look forward to as they started the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first arc of this 'verse. I'm going to continue the fic, but what's been written so far should be considered a full fic and the first of at least two arcs for this 'verse. I won't be breaking it up into separate sections of a series, but instead will continue adding more chapters to this fic.
> 
> Thanks go out to everyone who has followed the fic so far and left kudos and wonderful comments! It's very much appreciated, and I hope you like where I take the members of Alpha House in the future.
> 
> Special thanks go out to my awesome beta/cheerleader/friend Kim <3


End file.
